GUERRAS DIMENSIONALES: LEYENDA DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: PROLOGO. Una alteración Tiempo-Espacio provoco la unión y la batalla de dos dimensiones completamente diferentes, los heroes de ambos tendran que unir fuerzas si quieren evitar la destrucción total de sus hogares. Espero Reviews. "NADA HA TERMINADO".
1. El salto

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Muchos creen, que la luz, y la oscuridad, estan en un gran equilibrio que solamente se rompe cuando un nuevo villano llega y lo causa. Pero yo tuve contacto total con esos elementos, y les pedo asegurar... que se equivocan. La oscuridad ha sido más poderosa que la luz hace muchos siglos atras, y es esa misma que genera a esos villanos. Se preguntaran quien soy realmente, y por que lo digo. restenme atención, y les contare una historia como nunca antes han conocido. Necesitan saber antes que nada, que todo empezo en el planeta donde ahora conozco como mi segundo hogar... Mobius.

* * *

Nos encontramos en una base del doctor Eggman, robots equipados con armas por todas partes disparaban a lo que parecía ser una estela azul que iba a una velocidad supersónica que los iba destruía rápidamente. De un altavoz se escuchaba la voz de un viejo enfurecido:

-¡DESTRUIGAN A ESE MALDITO ERIZO!- Grito enfurecido el doctor Eggman. Seguido de esto la estela azul dio un frenón y se vio a un erizo azul muy sonriente- diciendo- En serio doctor, ¿podrías crear mejores robots que me estoy comenzando a aburrir con nuestros enfrentamientos?- dijo burlonamente Sonic.

-si eso quieres, lo tendrás- dijo el doctor a la vez que presionaba un botón, el cual abrió una puerta donde salió lo que parecía ser un robot dragón serpiente marino:

-(silbido) esta vez te luciste viejo.

Entonces el robot se lanzo al ataque. Aunque Sonic logro esquivarlo el robot abrió su enorme y lanzo un rayo congelante el cual congelo el pie izquierdo de Sonic, el cual cayó sentado, inmediatamente el robot atrapo al erizo con sus fauces y regreso a la puerta por donde salió el cual lo llevo ante el diabólico genio:

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer doctor?, ¿empalar mi pie y comérselo como una paleta?-dijo Sonic.

-nada de eso Sonic, solo quería estar seguro de que no fueras a ayudar a Shadow

-¿Que?

Entonces Eggman mostro en un monitor a Shadow herido peleando contra 5 dragones robots un poco regordetes de apariencia no muy amenazadora.

-Y pensar que están peleando a un par de Kilómetros de aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa Eggman

Entonces se vio que los robots atacaron a Shadow con un poderoso rayo que salió de sus bocas. Lo que lo dejo indefenso y débil como para evitar que se lo llevaran a la base. Después cuando llegaron tiraron a Shadow cerca de Sonic:

-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Esperaba más de ti- dijo el doctor.

-¡cierra la boca Eggman!-grito enfurecido el erizo negro/rojo herido.

-cálmate amigo, no es para…

-¡no soy tu…!- se detuvo Shadow por que le dolían las heridas.

-Tranquilo. Que ahora no estas como para gritarme.

Entonces al chasquear los dedos Eggman encerró a Shadow en un contenedor transparente. Y al mismo tiempo unas pinzas le quitaron sus anillos de sus muñecas:

-vamos Shadow. No me digas que ya te cansasteis. Ese era el límite de la forma de vida suprema- dijo burlonamente Eggman con un comunicador.

Al decir esto, Shadow se enfureció y comenzó a disparar chaos pears al contenedor para tratar de liberarse en vano. De repente se escucho una explosión en el exterior:

-¿Que demonios pasa?- una vez dicho eso Eggman encendió un monitor y se vio el Tornado X en donde iban Tails, Amy, Cream y Cheese en las cabinas y a Knuckles y Omega en las alas:

-¡Ahhhihhh! Tuvieron que llegar ahora. ¡Maquinas ataque!- Grito el doctor a la vez que salieron sus maquinas al ataque.

Mientras tanto el avión era recibido por una gran cantidad de balas y misiles que con trabajo lograban esquivar:

-¡Tails! Apresúrate que no sabemos que puede estarle haciendo ese gordo a mi Sonic- dijo preocupada Amy

-Tranquila Amy, seguro el señor Sonic se encuentra bien- dijo inocentemente Cream.

-Sonic no es de los que se dejan atrapar tan fácilmente, quizás siga peleando dentro de la…- se ve interrumpido cuando vio un misil dirigirse a ellos que apenas esquivaron:

-¡no te distraigas Tails!- dijo un enojado Knuckles

-Lo siento

-Análisis confirmado. Sonic the Hedgehog se encuentra en la base junto con el doctor Eggman y se detecta la presencia de Shadow the Hedgehog y Rouge the Bat- dijo Omega

-¡¿Qué rayos hace Rouge aquí?- dijo Knuckles.

-Sera mejor que entremos a la base- una vez dicho esto Tails aterrizo en tierra firme en un lugar mas o menos seguro donde todos salieron para pelear a excepción de Cream y Cheese. Una vez acabado con la guardia se dirigieron al interior de la fortaleza. Mientras tanto con Sonic y los otros, y rouge en las sombras viendo todo:

-¿Qué es todo esto Eggman?- dijo el erizo con el pie congelado

-No estas en situación como para preguntarme Sonic. Pero te diré…- Dijo Eggman mostrando las siete chaos emeralds en diferentes paneles.- necesito el gran poder de Shadow junto con las esmeraldas para "un viaje".

-¿A dónde iras?

-eso no te incube erizo.

Entonces se veía a Shadow siguiendo atacando su prisión para liberarse. Aunque se veía exhausto al igual que herido, por la ira decidió usar su chaos blast. Aunque no se rompió se vio unos indicadores de energía llenarse con la energía despedida, ya que sin sus anillos, Shadow liberaba incontrolablemente su poder. Después de eso Eggman se dirigió a su panel, después de presionar unos botones, el controlador pregunto si deseaba que se iniciara la regeneración, cuando iba a aceptar el panel exploto. Así es, eran Knuckles y los demás, al ver esto Eggman llama a otros robots para su protección, pero son fácilmente destruidos por Amy al ver a Sonic con pie congelado y dirigiéndose hacia el:

-¡Sonic! ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupada Amy.

-Lo estaré… en cuanto me sueltes- dijo ahogándose el erizo ahora mas azul.

-¡Eggman, te arrepentirás de esto!- grito furiosa Amy.

Entonces convoco su famoso martillo y se dirigió directamente a Eggman. El, a pesar del susto, consiguió esquivar el golpe, por lo que su ataque golpeo los paneles donde había dos esmeraldas. Esto produjo que se encendiera una alarma de peligro y comunicando:

-¡Alerta! Falla del sistema. Falla del sistema. Sistemas congelados. No es posible evitar la ejecución del proyecto "Salto" doctor.

Esto hizo que el doctor se fuera rápidamente, sin que se dieran cuenta Rouge lo siguió y cuando los demás lo iban a perseguir pero la puerta por donde fue exploto, bloqueándoles el paso. Knuckles iba a destruir el bloqueo pero apenas dio un golpe comenzó a derrumbarse más el sitio:

-¡Espera Knuckles! Esto se comienza a caer, será mejor salir de aquí. Después nos ocuparemos de Eggman- dijo el zorro tratando de que Knuckles no diera otro golpe.

-muy bien. Knuckles, Omega, traten de sacar a Shadow de esa capsula. Tails, intenta sacar al menos una esmeralda para salir con chaos control. Dijo Sonic a la vez que los mencionados iban a sus labores, mientras que Amy trataba de encontrar una forma de descongelar su pie sin rompérselo. En otra parte Eggman se dirigía a un dirigible que estaba en medio de un arco en forma de portal (parecido al del juego "Shadow Th Hedgehog"), cuando fue interceptado por Rouge:

-¿que tanto haces doctor?- pregunta con una sonrisa la murciélaga.

-es mejor que no lo sepas. Si quieres salir con vida de esto rouge será mejor que subas- contesta con prisa el científico.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los demás?

-no te preocupes por Shadow y ese robot traidor, es muy posible que sobrevivan. Aunque espero que los otros mueran con la explosión… _y no lleguen a perseguirme_- esto último lo pensó el doctor.

-¿explosión?- dijo nerviosa.

-¿segura que o quieres acompañarme? ¿Creo que te necesitare?

Una vez dicho eso los dos abordaron la nave. Mientras tanto los demás no lograban su cometido:

-Análisis confirmado. Solo se ha hecho un 2% de daño en la capsula de absorción de energía con el esfuerzo de Shadow, Knuckles y mío- dijo Omega.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan poco? ¿Tails, Como vas?- pregunto enojado Knuckles.

-no va nada bien. Como la computadora dijo antes, los sistemas están congelados. Y sacarlos directamente lo empeoraría todo.

Todos apresurados se llego a escuchar otra vez el altavoz decir: Ejecución en 5… 4… 3…:

-¡noooo!- dijeron todos al unisonó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, unidades militares de Mobius (el planeta natal de Sonic) se dirigían a la base del doctor Eggman:

-según la información que nos dio la agente Rouge, la base esta custodiada por maquinas nuevas que Eggman llamo serie P. Así que soldados, prepárense- dijo un comandante en su vehículo seguido por varios soldados y artillería móvil- ¡SI SEÑOR!- contesto su tropa.

Ya a más de 3 KM de su destino, donde ya se podía ver la base, tuvieron que frena rápidamente al ver que la base comenzó a ser rodeada por una gran bola de luz blanca que iba creciendo más y más, casi llegando a donde estaban los militares. Una vez que desapareció la luz cegadora, vieron que la base había desaparecido:

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí?- se pregunto extrañado el comandante.

* * *

En un bosque, no se por ahora donde exactamente, va despertando poco a poco Sonic, noto que su pie ya era libre del hielo. Una vez levantado comenzó a buscar a los otros:

-¡Tails! ¡Knuckles! ¡Amy! ¡Omega! ¡¿Dónde están?¿Qué rayos hizo esta vez Eggman?

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, sin saber donde estaban los otros. Ni tampoco donde estaba el.


	2. Conociendo un nuevo amigo

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Ahhh, hoy el atardecer esta despejado y hermosos. Vemos a Ash en camino a su casa de regreso de haber ganado la copa del primer lugar en Sinnoh, y ahora iba directamente de regreso a su hogar en pueblo Paleta una vez que se había despedido de sus amigos dias atrás. A unos kilómetros de llegar noto que faltaba poco para el anochecer, además que vio un centro pokemón cerca:

-será mejor que valla a descansar en el centro, mañana ya llegare a casa.

Antes de acercarse a la puerta, salieron corriendo otros entrenadores con rostro de emoción, por poco tiran a Ash al suelo y lo usan como tapete. Curioso, quiso preguntar, pero nadie quiso responder, así que decido preguntarle a la enfermera Joy:

-Enfermera, ¿Qué sucede con esos chicos? ¿Por que salieron corriendo?- pregunto Ash curioso.

Al parecer un joven se había encontrado con un pokemón que no identifico con el pokedex- le respondió la enfermera.

-¿un pokemón nuevo?

-¿Pika?

-Al parecer. El joven que lo vio intento atraparlo pero por mas que lo intento ninguno de los ataques de sus pokemón logro darle. Era muy rápido. Ni con el dragonite logro derrotarlo.

-¡¿ni un dragonite?!

Entonces por la emoción de poder atrapar un pokemón nuevo y al parecer realmente poderoso. Sin mas espera salió corriendo del centro pokemón y se dirigió al bosque en busca de ese nuevo ser. Todos los entrenadores buscaban sin cesar al la criatura, hubo quienes sacaron pokémones voladores para mejorar su búsqueda. La mayoría de los entrenadores buscaba al nuevo ser con la esperanza de que conseguirían fama y fortuna, Ash no pensaba en eso como dije anteriormente.

Faltaba poco para que fuera la media noche, así que la mayoría decidió regresarse a dormir, pocos fueron los que se quedaron ahí, entre ello Ash, eran como diez los restantes en total. Ya por el cansancio Ash decidió sentarse un rato cerca de un lago, el sueño aun no le afectaba. En lo que estaba ahí vio una extraña figura aparecer en un instante también cerca del lago, era un ser pequeño, se notaba unas espinas largas saliendo de su cabeza y unas cortas de su espalda. Estaba parado en dos pies, aunque se había arrodillado para tomar agua del lago, parecía ser azul, aunque dudaba un poco por que se veía oscuro por la noche. Ash no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse a ese ser, podría ser el pokemón del que escucho, una vez cerca, la criatura giro su rostro asía el joven y comenzó a correr a una velocidad parecida a la de un humano normal. Por lo que Ash, con pikachu en el hombro, fue corriendo tras el espinosos, no tardo mucho para que estuvieran parejos y corrieran alrededor del lago:

-Eres muy rápido para ser muy pequeño- dijo con un poco de esfuerzo Ash.

Entonces, cuando el ser iba a abrir su boca se escucho decir: -Golem, usa embestida.- entonces salió un golem entre los arbustos y empujo a la criatura haciendo de que callera al lago: se veía que estaba pataleando y que se ahogaba, al ver esto el entrenador del golem, saco a su blastose para sacar a su "Botín"

-¡oye! ¿Por que hiciste eso?-pregunto furioso Ash.

-no me importa si dices que lo vistes primero, me quedare con el- dijo orgulloso aquel entrenador.

-ni pensarlo. No vez que lo estas ahogando.

-pika pi

-si claro, con eso será mas fácil atraparlo. Así que no estorbes.

-no dejare que te lo lleves. Pikachu, usa cola de hierro contra blastose.

Pikachu al atacar la orden evitando que se acercara al ser misterioso. Al verlo el entrenador respondió haciendo que atacara con embestida, pikachu logro esquivarlo, aunque el golem lo ataco con rodada, pero pikachu contra-ataco con sorpresa. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que la criatura seguía ahogándose:

-no voy a perder mi tiempo- saco una pokebola de su bolsillo el entrenador y la lanzo.

La pokebola dio en el blanco, y se vio como la criatura era rodeada por la típica luz roja, sin embargo esa luz desapareció pronto como si no pudiera atraparlo y regreso a su lanzador:

-¿Pero que?

-no hay tiempo para esto. ¡Pikachu! ¡Tacleada de volteos!

Entonces pikachu empezó a correr a gran velocidad hasta formar su mejor ataque. El ataque dio con ambos pokemón al mismo tiempo y el impacto fue tan fuerte que se dirigieron directamente a su entrenador y estos aterrizaron a 10 metros del lugar. Asustado pro el gran poder del roedor, metió sus pokemón y salió corriendo del lugar. Ash se dio prisa y se preparo para saltar al lago al lo que parecía ser un lugar profundo ya que el "pokemón" estaba pataleando por su vida. Una vez que su cara apenas toco el agua se golpeo con el suelo, el agua no era nada profunda, así que se dirigió al ser con una cara malhumorada y toco un poco al extraño. Este ser abrió un ojo y vio a Ash parado, entonces se dio cuenta de la profundidad de 5 cm. Y dio una sonrisa nerviosa una vez tranquilo.

* * *

Debido al alboroto que se hizo Ash decidió acampar en el bosque junto a ese ser, una vez encendido una fogata, y pikachu durmiendo, Ash saco una toalla y se la dio al ya confirmado azulado:

-hiciste mucho escándalo solo por 5 cm de agua- dijo con una sonrisa Ash

-Es que no me gusta el agua ni se nadar- respondió el ser mirando lo fijamente.

-¡Whoa!- dijo casi tirándose de espalda- ¿puedes hablar?

-puedo hacer varias cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de pokemón eres?

-¿que es un pokemón?

-¿Eso significa que no eres uno?

-supongo.

-¿entonces que eres?

-soy un erizo, ¿no lo ves?

-¿tienes un nombre? Yo me llamo Ash Kétchum de pueblo Paleta.

-yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog de Christmas Island.

-¿en que región esta esa isla?

-¿en que lugar…? ¿Mejor en que planeta estoy?

-pues en la Tierra

-eso significa que no estoy en Mobius… _Maldito Eggman._

-¿que eres un extraterrestre?

-algo así

-Supongo que será mejor que te lleve a mi pueblo para ocultarte un tiempo en lo que se calman un poco las cosas y me explique que haces aquí. Aunque será un poco difícil que no te vean.

-de eso no hay problema para mi.

Entonces los dos acordaron ir al pueblo del joven para estar informados mejor entre ellos.

* * *

En otra parte de la región Hoenn, Se ve a Paul caminando cerca de una carretera y un bosque, en busca de otro pokemón fuerte, entonces vio a un ser entre las sombras bamboleándose lentamente:

-¿que será ese pokemón? Bueno, será mejor que vea que tan fuerte es.

Al escanearlo se sorprendió al ver el gran poder que tenia, a pesar de perderlo poco a pococ, aunque no logro identificar sus ataques. No le vio importancia, así que convoco su electabuzz y lo ataco con un golpe trueno el cual lo tiro al suelo:

-¿eso es todo lo que…?- se vio cortado su habla al ver que ese ser se había levantado con un poco de dificultad.-veo que quieres más.

-aléjate de mi- dijo ese ser con una voz débil que apenas se escuchaba cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un rojo vivo.

No muy lejos de la carretera iba una oficial Jenny en su motocicleta, cuando freno de inmediato al ver una gran explosión de color rojo. Acelero i se dirigió al lugar de origen. Una vez que llego vio a Paul y su pokemón tirados desmayados, mientras esa criatura seguía ahí, aun con sus ojos iluminados:

-¿quien eres?- pregunto la oficial mostrando su autoridad.

Ese ser extraño seguía ahí, pero ahora estiro su mano y se veía que de ahí salía lo que aparecía una acumulación de energía…

Continuara…

Notase del autor: no estoy seguro si Ash gano la liga Sinnoh, o si haiga otra temporada de la serie. Así que cuando termine de pasar el torneo aquí en México, cambiare un poco el principio si es necesario.


	3. Un nuevo miembro

**Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos**

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_, gracias por su atención.

* * *

Ya de mañana en la región Kanto, Ash estaba ya en los límites de su pueblo natal con una sonrisa, cada vez estaba cerca de su hogar, aunque estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a su madre, se detuvo cerca de un árbol y miro arriba:

-te tardaste mucho- dijo Sonic sentado en una de las ramas del árbol.

-no es mi culpa que tu tengas súper-velocidad y yo no- respondió el entrenador- ¿no has oído que "hay que hacer las cosas con calma"?

-yo siempre aplico la de "al mal paso darle prisa".

-si, ya lo note. ¿Pero no se como meterte a mi casa estando mi madre ahí?

-¿Qué te parece… hola mama, cuando venia me tope con este apuesto erizo veloz llamado Sonic?

-en primer lugar eso sonaría raro, en segundo que tal si mi mama se asusta al verte hablar y sacara la escoba.

- eh sufrido peores daños.

-y que después llame al profesor Oak y le diga todo, i de ahí, te vuelvan a perseguir.

-si tanto te preocupas por mi, seguiré ocultándome.

-bueno. Cuando llegue a mi casa iré a mi cuarto que esta arriba, cuando me asome tu saltas hasta ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-si mi general- respondió burlonamente.

Entonces Ash le dijo como llegar a su casa para que se adelantara y lo esperara escondido en lo que efectuaban su plan maestro. Una vez que Ash pudo ver su casa, comenzó a corre todo lo que pudo. Al llegar vio a MR. Mime regando el césped, después de saludarlo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió:

-¡Mama! ¡Ya llegue!- grito Ash para avisar- ¡Pika!- lo ayudo su fiel compañero.

Entonces vino su madre, al parecer de la cocina, con dos vasos de limonada en las manos y fue a abrazar a su hijo:

-Ash, que bueno que regresaste- dijo con casi una lágrima en el rostro.

-yo también te eh extrañado.

-pika, pika- dijo pikachu mientras le frotaba con su rostro a de Delia.

-mama, ¿para quienes son estos vasos? ¿Hay visitas?

-uno es para ti y el otro…

-¡Ash, llegaste por fin!- esta voz corto a Delia.

Ash reconoció esa voz, así que se dirigió a la sala, donde era el origen de esa voz y se sorprendió al ver quien descaradamente estaba sentado en el sofá:

-¡Sonic! ¿Qué no te dije que te esperaras?

-Si pero te tardaste como 5 segundos y no pude esperar más.- dijo mientras su mama se acercaba a ellos.

-¿pero como es que estés aquí sentado en el sofá como si fuera tu casa?

-bueno pues…

* * *

**Flash back**

Se ve a Sonic suspirando en la rama de un árbol

-Ash ya se tardo, ¿con que…?- sus palabras se vieron cortadas al oler el delicioso olor de un pastel enfriándose en la ventana de la cocina- que bien se ve ese pastel, parece como los que hace Amy.

Entonces bajo del árbol, agarro el pastel y se metió en la cocina por la ventana. En lo que comía pensaba "y sabe como los que hace Amy".

Entonces de repente entro Delia, se sorprendió al ver a tal "pokemón":

-amiguito… ese pastel es para mi hijo- dijo dulcemente- quieres otra cosa para comer.

-tienes hot dogs- dijo el erizo con la boca llena.

-¡Ahhh!- grito espantada a la vez que agarro la escoba.

Entonces Delia hizo lo que había predicho Ash y lo comenzó a golpear mientras Sonic se retorcía por los golpes que, curiosamente no esquiva:

-debí… escuchar… a Ash- dijo pausándose por los golpes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo delia seguido de otro golpe.

-Ash me dijo que si me veía hablar me golpearía con su escoba.

-Lo conoces.

-si, el me ayuda a…

Entonces le dijo todo lo que paso anoche, cuando lo conoció.

**Fin de Flash back

* * *

**

-otra vez me disculpo por lo que te hice Sonic- dijo arrepentida Delia

-no se preocupe señora.

-mama… ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?- pregunto una vez que se sentó Ash.

-solo al profesor Oak y a Tracy, pero le dije lo que pasaba así que no le dirán a nadie, ahora vienen en camino para conocerlo.

-vaya Ash, casi todo lo que me dijiste se hizo realidad. Para la próxima dime cuales son los números ganadores de la lotería- dijo burlonamente Sonic- aunque no se para que quiero dinero.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, al abrirla se metió rápidamente Oak y su asistente. Rápidamente se dirigió al erizo y lo empezó a revisar:

-¿enserio puedes hablar? ¿Qué comes? ¿Ves en blanco y negro o a color? ¿Tu mundo se parece al nuestro?- pregunto mientras seguía revisándolo como buen investigador.

-en ese orden, si, hot dogs con chile, a color, si se parece, y me estas molestando- una vez dicho esto empujo un poco al profesor para que lo dejase.

- lo siento. Pero es la primera vez que estoy con un ser que no es un pokemón.

-Bueno, ahora que supongo que todos los que comprenden mi llegada, les explicare todo.

Entonces Sonic comenzó a contarles de donde venia, sus habitantes, sus amigos, las chaos emeralds, Eggman, y de cómo llego a este mundo a su vez. Una vez terminado los demás le explicaron de los Pokemón en el mundo, y datos relevantes de ellos.

-¿entonces planeas buscar como regresar a tu mundo?- pregunto Tracy.

-no. Primero tengo que averiguar si mis amigos… o Eggman, están aquí. No es la primera vez que me pasa esto.- respondió el erizo.

-¿Como piensas encontrarlos? Podrían estar en las otras regiones del país. –dijo pensativo el profesor Oak.

-No es problema para mí, ya he viajado por todo mi mundo, puedo hacer lo mismo en este.

-y si están en una isla. Por lo que nos dijo Ash, tú no puedes nadar.- dijo Delia.

-Buen punto.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en la casa, ¿mama puede?- dijo con las manos juntas Ash como rogando.

-Claro que puede.

Entonces cuando iba a objetar Sonic por el hecho de quedarse fijo en un lugar sintieron como un temblor haciéndose cada vez más fuerte:

-¡Terremoto!- dijo asustado Tracy.

-no, reconozco esta intensidad, es algo peor- dijo Sonic poniéndose un poco asustado.

Entonces cuando el temblor era como de escala 7, rápidamente alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a abrazar al erizo:

-¡Sonic! ¡Me preocupe por ti!- dijo "la que no sabe tocar".

-Amy… me… estas… ahogando.

-Te dije que entraríamos con discreción- dijo un malhumorado equidna entrando con un árbok en la cabeza mordiéndole- y tu quítate de ahí- una vez dicho se lo quito y lo lanza.

Luego Sonic escucha el aterrizar de un avión, cuando todos salieron vieron al tornado X bajando en un campo cerca de la casa de Ash. De ahí bajaron Tails con un periódico, Cream y Cheese, y el robot Omega:

-Objetivo localizado. Sonic the Hedgehog en 100% de su salud- dijo Omega.

-Sonic, por fin te encontramos- dijo felizmente el zorro amarillo.

Buenos dias mr. Sonic- dijo cortésmente Cream.

-Chicos, ¿Cómo me encontraron?- pregunto una vez que se libero de los estranguladores brazos de Amy.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Tails.

* * *

Flash Back

Estaba Sonic en el taller de Tails hablando con el sobre los movimientos de Eggman:

-Creí que Eggman no ha hecho ningún movimiento, pero me encontré a unos robots con las siete esmeraldas llevándoselas a una nueva base. Sera mejor que investigue.- dijo seriamente Sonic.

-Pero antes que te vallas te quiero dar esto- dijo Tails con algo parecido a un broche- es un localizador. Si Eggman tiene las esmeraldas será mejor que vayamos todos. Veré si Knuckles u Omega querían ayudarnos.

-Gracias amiguito- dijo mientras se ponía el artefacto- solo espero que no venga Cream o Amy. Cream podría ponerse en peligro y Amy podría ponerme en un peligro mayor.

Entonces salió disparado mientras Tails preparaba a su avión para la batalla.

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

-Ya se había olvidado que lo tenía. Bueno ¿Cómo es que están ustedes reunidos y donde esta Omega, que lo vi hace un rato?- pregunto Sonic

-habíamos terminado en una isla en el sur, por suerte el tornado estaba ahí también, por lo que pudimos llegar a la región. Y en cuanto a Omega, el robot sito dijo que iría a buscar a Eggman cunado te encontraramos, nunca lo perdonaría.

-eso no es lo importante ahora- dijo Tails mostrándole a Sonic el periódico- ¡La policía busca a Shadow!

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido al ver lo que parecía ser la silueta de Shadow con apariencia de que se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie en la foto.

-genial. Siempre a mi me busca los fanaticos y a el lo busca la ley.

-dicen que ataco a un joven llamado Paul en una región llamada Hoenn con una gran explosión roja- le contesto Tails.

-¿a Paul?- dijo Ash sin creerlo aun.

-Eggman le quito sus anillos. No puede controlar su poder, por eso debió usar por accidente el chaos blast.

-será mejor que lo busquemos.- dijo Tails para dar una conclusión.

-bien. Ash, lamento tenerme que ir pero hace falta otro y tenemos que buscarlo.- una vez dicho esto los demás se preparaban para irse cuando…

-voy con ustedes- dijo rápidamente Ash-conozco esa región, y puedo ayudarles a buscarlo. Mama, ¿puedo…?-se ve interrumpido al ver a su madre acercarse.

-prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-lo hare. ¿Qué me dicen?

-por mi no hay problema.- dijo Sonic alzándose de hombros.

-si mi Sonic esta de acuerdo, yo también.- dijo Amy

-nosotros tampoco- contesto la conejita- Chao chao-le siguió su compañero.

-entonces todos a bordo.- una vez dicho esto Tail, todos se acomodaron en sus lugares: Knuckles y Sonic en las alas, Tails y Ash en los asientos principales y las chicas en los secundarios. Una vez alzado vuelo se dirigieron comenzó a moverse el tornado iniciando su viaje:

-Eh, Tails, es al otro lado- dijo un poco nervioso Ash.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo un poco apenado Tails.

Al corregir su dirección, se dirigieron a Hoenn para encontrarse al ser oscuro buscado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una isla desierta, de las islas Naranja, se encontraba la base de Eggman con mas daños que los que había sufrido en su ultimo encuentro. Dentro de allí, un grupo de robots estaba reparando el dirigible que Eggman y Rouge usaron para protegerse. Se encontraba Eggman viendo el trabajo con Rouge sentada en un barandal, cuando un robot se acercaba nerviosamente:

-eh doctor… al parecer el dirigible sufrió mas daños y… nos tardaremos mas en repararlo. ¡No me desarme!- esto ultimo lo dijo con un notable miedo.

-no te preocupes, tomen el tiempo que necesiten- dijo Eggman con mucha calma.

-Gracias Doctor- se retiro con un gran alivio.

-¿Qué sucede doctor? ¿Por que el buen humor?- dijo Rouge con su típico tono provocador.

-ahora no tengo prisa, ahora que me hallo en esta dimensión, puedo arreglar un asunto pendiente… mientras no me encuentre con Sonic mi sus amigos. _A pesar de que falte poco._

_-¿que planea Eggman esta vez?_-pensó Rouge mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Cuando se retiro, Eggman saco una foto en la que estaba el, con su abuelo, María una familia que no se veía por el reflejo del vidrio.


	4. conociendo molestias

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Nos encontramos con Sonic y sus amigos junto con su nuevo amigo entrenador y su pokemón en el tornado X con camino a la región Hoenn para poder encontrar al erizo mas buscado del lugar. En estos instantes se hallaban volando sobre el mar. Como debieron darse cuenta, Sonic se encontraba sujetado fuertemente en el ala donde se hallaba sentado, Knuckles estaba sentado como si estuviera desesperándose en la otra ala, después de explicarl mientras el resto se dedicaba ver el océano:

ASH: es la primera vez que viajo en un avión- dijo con una sonrisa.

PIKACHU: pika, pi.

ASH: oye Tails, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

TAILS: solo unos kilómetros mas, ¿por qué?

ASH: por que Sonic parece estar muy asustado que estemos sobre el agua.

SONIC: ¿Tails, podrías ir más rápido para pisar tierra firme pronto?

KNUCKLES: aun no se por que estoy con ustedes. Debí ir con Omega a buscar ese idiota de Eggman y obligarlo a que me regrese a Mobius.

ASH: ¿por que la prisa de regresar Knuckles?

KNUCLES: ¿Qué no te lo dijo Sonic? Soy el guardián del máster emerald y debo estar con ella para protegerlo de cualquier listillo que intente robarlo. Si esa murciélaga logro salir antes de que nos tele transportáramos seguramente esta robándosela- al terminar pensó en que estaba la ladrona sobre su preciada gema sacándole la lengua en forma de burla.

AMY: ese Knuckles no puede estar 10 segundos sin pensar en esa esmeralda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un poco detrás de ello, en un yate lujoso se encontraba dos personas muy conocidas por Ash, además de fastidiosas, acompañados por un meowth. Estaban siendo atendidos por unos meceros que tenían en sus uniformes una R roja en los hombros:

JESSIE: ese erizo debió aparecer hace mucho tiempo- se hallaba sentada tomando una limonada.

MEOWTH: si esto es por tan solo perseguirlo, imagínense que pasaría si lo atrapáramos- estaba recibiendo un masaje.

JAMES: Podríamos volver a comer comida de verdad. Tacos, gordas, tamales.

FLASH BACK

El equipo rocket estaba en una cabina telefónica haciéndole una llamada a su jefe Giovanni:

JESSIE: ¿jefecito, a que no sabe que paso?

GIOVANNI: por fin atraparon a un pokemón fuerte.

JAMES: No, seguimos en eso.

GIOVANNIE: ¿entonces por que me molestan?

JESSIE: vera, cuando fuimos a la casa del bobo del pikachu, vimos que había una criatura muy extraña que decía ser un ser de otro planeta. Además hablaba.

GIOVANNIE: ¿a si?, ¿Cómo era?

MEOWTH: para se breve dijo que era un erizo.

GIOVANNIE: bueno, vi en el periódico a una criatura también parecida a un erizo. No se como llego tan rápido de Hoenn a Kanto tan rápido, pero quiero que lo atrapen y me lo traigan.

JAMES: jefe, hay un problema.

JESSIE: no tardo mucho para que llegaran otros animales que tampoco parecían pokemón con su propio avión.

MEOWTH: y se habían dirigido a la región Hoenn.

GIOVANNIE: entonces quédense ahí, mandare a que los lleven a uno de mis barcos a Hoenn, ahí los esperara algo que les pueda ayudar en su misión.

UNISONO: si jefe.

Fin del FLASH BACK

MEOWTH: oigan, ¿saben por que el interés en ese? … ¿como se llamaba? Sonic.

JESSIE: no me importa, mientras vivamos así que mas da.

JAMES: te apoyo compañera.

* * *

Regresando con los demás, por fin llegaron a Hoenn. Después de un rato, encontraron un lugar ideal donde aterrizar y descansar:

SONIC: (bajo rápido y beso el suelo), tierra, no mas H2O.

Tails: Sonic, ya antes has volado sobre el agua, ¿por qué ahora la fobia?

SONIC: por que tú no has caído en un océano de 250 kilómetros de profundidad.

KNUCKLES: te refieres a los 5 cm de aquel lago.

SONIC: les contasteis no Ash.

ASH: de cómo nos conocimos (se escucha gruñir su estomago) creo que tengo hambre.

TAILS: creo que podemos descansar aquí para comer algo.

AMY: yo hare la comida.

Cream: yo te ayudo.

TAILS: pero no tenemos con que prepararla.

ASH: es cierto. Creo que vi arboles con diferentes frutas en esa dirección.

SONIC: de acuerdo, iré por algunas, no me tardo.- se fue con su típica estela azul y en dos segundo estaba con una gran cantidad de frutas- disculpen la demora.

ASH: será mejor que valla por leña.

Media hora después ya estaban sentados comiendo lo que logro preparar Amy, por supuesto ella le daba mayor atención a su auto-proclamado novio:

AMY: a ver Sonic, abre la boca.

SONIC: Amy, no soy un… -se interrumpe por la cuchara. Traga lo que tenia- bebe.

ASH: oye Tails, ¿por qué Amy es así con Sonic?

KNUCKLES: ¿despistado?

TAILS: Despistado.

ASH: _¿por que todos me llaman así?_- con un poco de enojo- oye Amy, sabe muy bien tu comida.

AMY: Gracias Ash.

KNUCKLES: ¿podríamos concentrarnos de encontrar a ese amargado para que regresemos a nuestro mundo?- dijo enfurecido.

SONIC: miren quien lo dice.- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Pero después vio a Ash un poco pensativo- oye Ash, ¿en que piensas?

ASH: bueno, tengo una amiga en esta región, no se si después de que terminara el gran festival haya regresado.

SONIC: piensas en ello por si la viéramos le pidiéramos ayuda.

ASH: así es.

KNUCLES: ¿oyeron eso?

AMY: ¿oír que?

CREAM: yo no oí nada mr. Knuckles.

De repente apareció una maquina gigante con una gran variedad de armas de fuego. Abrió un compartimiento y de ahí salió una pinza que agarro a Sonic y a pikachu, supongo que ya saben quienes son, además que en el frente la maquina tiene una R:

ASH: no otra vez.

(N/A: como odio con todo el ser ese estúpida lema nos lo saltaremos en todas las ocasiones)

UNISON: y ahora vamos a…-No terminaron la frase al ver que Cream estaba recogiendo los platos, Tails y Knuckles jugando un partido de ajedrez (a propósito Knuckles aun no ha hecho el primer movimiento mientras Tails ya se estaba aburriendo) y Sonic, que estaba aun en la garra se estaba durmiendo. Los únicos serios de la situación eran Ash y Amy (por lógica).- ¡oigan, préstenos atención!

SONIC: (despertando) ¡yo no fui, fue Knuckles!- entonces los distraídos dejaron sus actividades y voltearon a los controladores de la maquina.

ASH: ahora que buscan.

MEOWTH: ahora no solo vinimos por la rata amarilla, sino también por la azul.

SONIC: otros que no saben de zoología.- dijo con mala cara- oigan, soy un erizo.

JAMES: tu no estas en posición de quejarse.

AMY: suelten a mi Sonic ahora.

JESSIE: ¿o sin que?

KNUCKLES: o esto- entonces dio un golpe que aboyo al robot.

JESSIE: oye, cuidado que es nuevo.

TAILS: (Se sube al tornado x) suelten a Sonic ahora.- entonces comenzó a atacar con la artillería que disponía. Al recibir los ataques los tres payasos se metieron al interior del robot y empezaron a disparar todo lo que tenían; ametralladoras, misiles, lanzallamas, uno que otro laser y demás. Mientras Tails respondía con sus armas y Knuckles esquivaba las municiones. Casualmente una de las balas de Tails le dio a Sonic muy cerca, casi como para raparlo- oye. Cuidado Tails.-dijo el erizo.

MEOWTH: esto ya se esta tardando.

JESSIE: Si no nos dejan ir tendremos que eliminar a su azulado amigo- entonces una de las armas apunto a Sonic.

JAMES: pero Jessie, el jefe dijo que lo lleváramos a el.

JESSIE: si, pero ellos no lo saben

AMY: dejen a mi Sonic en paz.

MEOWTH: miren la ratita rosa nos esta amenazando. Que miedo.- entonces los tres empezaron a reír. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Amy estaba en una postura de ira contenida.

AMY: ¿ratita rosada…?

TAILS: por favor díganme que no dijeron eso.

CREAM: esto esta mal.

SONIC: será mejor que le pidan disculpas a Amy.

MEOWTH: ¿o sino que?

AMY: rata rosada… ¡ME LAS PAGARAN!

KNUCKLES: Fue una desgracia conocerlos.

Entonces Amy saco su martillo y con una gran velocidad se acerco al robot y comenzó a golpearlo destruyendo toda su artillería. El equipo rocket por el miedo que difundía la rosada, no pudieron reaccionar. Uno de los golpes de Amy, la pinza que sostenía a Sonic y pikachu fue destruida y cayeron de pie. Entonces una vez que se inutilizo la maquina salto hacia la cabina donde se hallaban sus victimas.

JAMES: perdón, perdón. Lo lamentamos.

MEOWTH: no lo volveremos a hacer.

JESSIE: no en la cara. Que somos actores.

AMY: ¡es demasiado tarde!

Entonces Amy de un solo golpe en la cabina destruyo todo el robot, la explosión mando a volar a ya saben quienes (también odio cuando dicen esa frase, por lo que tampoco lo escribiré). Una vez que se disipo el humo de la explosión, Amy se dirigió rápidamente a abrasar a Sonic:

AMY: ¡Sonic!, ¡Me preocupe mucho por ti!

SONIC: ya, ya Amy, me encuentro bien.

ASH: recuérdenme que jamás haga enfurecer a Amy.

TAILS: eso no es necesario, jamás lo olvidaras.

KNUCKLES: será mejor irnos, si alguien vio la explosión estaremos en problemas.

SONIC: (una vez que se libro de Amy) de acuerdo, entonces sigamos en la búsqueda de Shadow.

UNISONO: ¡SI!

Entonces una vez que ordenaron sus cosas, abordaron el Tornado X y volvieron a su misión de encontrar a Shadow para regresar a su mundo, aunque no estaban seguros si Eggman también llego con ellos.

* * *

En otra parte. Un tiempo después estaban el equipo Rocket con vendas hablando a Giovanni reportándole lo ocurrido:

JESSIE: y entonces esa rosada no hizo puré y libero al erizo.

JAMES: le mandaremos una foto del erizo- entonces conectando una maquina un poco magullado que lo conecto a unos nuevo biloculares que tenía conexión a internet, y le llego a su jefe en fax la imagen.

GIOVANNIE: ¡IDIOTAS! Este no es el erizo.

MEOWTH: pero es un erizo, con espinas y todo eso.

GIOVANNIE: ¿al menos vieron el periódico que les dije donde lo vi?

JAMES: yo tengo el periódico. Lo compre para resolver el crucigrama.- el periódico tenia fotos a color.

GIOVANNIE: ¿y como es su erizo?

JESSIE: bueno, es azul.

JAMES: sus espinas son curveadas.

MEOWTH: y sus ojos son verdes.

GIOVANNIE: ¿y el del periódico?

JESSIE: Bueno, si la foto esta bien, es negro.

JAMES: sus espinas están dobladas.

MEOWTH: y sus ojos son rojos.

GIOVANNIE: ¡son unos incompetentes! Ya sabía que lo arruinarían, así que mande a otro escuadrón a Hoenn para atraparlo. Y en cuanto a ustedes…

JESSIE: espere, me parece que ese erizo menciono a otro con las mismas características, se llamaba Shadow.

GIOVANNIE: entonces, quiero que ustedes lo sigan, que parece que es lo único que son buenos, por si lo encuentran. No lo ataquen por nada hasta que yo lo diga.

UNISONO: Si jefecito.

Con esto se despidieron y se encaminaron a volver a encontrar al erizo y a la rata.

* * *

Era de noche, ya a las horas de madrugada, una chica de pelo castaño, de ojos azules, era perseguida por un nidoking. El pokemón la llevo a un precipicio, quiso ir a otro lado, pero entonces le nidoking al no ver el precipicio la empujo haciendo que ambos se cayeran al vacio. La chica no podía hacer más que gritar.


	5. La princesa de Hoenn y el ser supremo

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

El anuncio de Sombra de maldad:

Antes de iniciar el siguiente capitulo, tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones para los presentes y futuros lectores. En primer lugar, no soy fan de Sonic, sino de Shadow. En segundo, los reviews serán recibidos (no digo que del todo bien), para que si alguien noto algún problema para que yo lo corrija y le doy gracias a uno de mis lectores, por darme a conocer de algunos errores que ya corregí. Gracias.

* * *

La noche pasada (CONOCIENDO UN NUEVO AMIGO) nos quedamos en que un ser oscuro creo una explosión que hirió gravemente a Paul y su pokemón. La oficial Jenny llego y pregunto quien era. El creo una acumulación de energía en su mano… ahora continuaremos.

¿?: Aléjate de mí… o sufrirás- dijo el ser con un poco de cansancio.

OJ (oficial JENNY): ¿es eso una amenaza?

¿?: ¡ALEJATE!- al decir esto la energía de su mano salió disparada directamente hacia la oficial el impacto la lanzo hasta su motocicleta por la fuerza. A pesar del golpe, seguía consiente, entonces el ser salió corriendo (CO-RRI-EN-DO). Con esfuerzo la policía tomo un comunicador y llamo a su estación.

OJ: aquí oficial Jenny… me encuentro en la ruta 28… estoy herida… junto con un entrenador y su electabuzz… inicien la búsqueda de un ser negro en el bosque cerca de la ruta.

No tardo mucho para que llegara un helicóptero que llego para llevarse a los heridos. Mientras otros vehículos policiacos, agentes y helicópteros de los mismos buscaban en la ruta y en el bosque al agresor tomo un tiempo para que un grupo encontrara al sujeto sentado en un tronco, uno de ellos disparo una bengala para que los demás fueran a su ubicación, los helicópteros fueron los primeros. Ese ser al comenzar a correr se vio rodeado por completo.

AGENTE: atención, esta arrestado, levante sus manos y no intente nada-dijo esto con u altavoz.

Ese ser parecía que no quería problemas, así que obedeció, cuando uno de los policías se iba a acercarse la criatura comenzó a sujetar su cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor. En unos segundos comenzó a brillar un color rojo en su ser, y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, creo una gran explosión que arraso con todo. Los helicópteros fueron dañados con la explosión, iban a comenzar a caer, pero de un momento a otro, aparecieron en tierra de repente, sin que hubiera choque, ni explosión. Los pilotos vieron a la criatura en medio de la explosión, comenzó a rodearse de un brillo azul y desapareció.

En una caverna, que se situaba en la mitad de un precipicio, apareció aquel ser con botiquines de primeros auxilios en sus manos. Se atendió lo que parecían ser heridas, y al terminar cayó de repente derrotado por el sueño.

* * *

En el capitulo pasado, la noche siguiente, vimos a una chica castaña de ojos azules caer de un precipicio. Si estaba ocurriendo, mientras caía veía pasar su vida delante de sus ojos. Lo que la llevo a lo que aparentaba ser su ultimo día.

Comenzaremos cuando ella bajaba de un autobús, era de tarde entonces, se encaminaba en dirección a su pueblo natal, Petalburg, después de tener el segundo lugar en el gran festival (el primero lo tuvo Drew, supongo). Quería descansar después de tanto tiempo de viajes en su querido hogar. Pensando en sus cosas se topo a un grupo de policías que estaban patrullando, uno de ellos se le acerco a la jovencita:

OFICIAL: oye niña. Sera mejor que vallas en otra dirección.

JOVEN: ¿que sucede?

OFICIAL: Esta ruta esta cerrada por que se esta realizando una búsqueda de un convicto que se hallo por esta área.

JOVEN: pero esta es la ruta mas rápida para mi pueblo, Petalburg.

OFICIAL: será mejor que te desvíes por la ruta 29 y tomes el autobús.

JOVEN: gracias.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del policía, la joven se dirigió a la ruta indicada. Pero tuvo un problema, ese camino fue mas largo que el que había planeado, entonces se vio obligada a acampar en el bosque.

Ya era de noche, estaba preparando su cena cuando escucho un sonido extraño, parecía que alguien estaba huyendo. Se levanto del tronco en donde se sentaba, y se dirigió al origen del sonido. Entonces cuando iba a meterse de un arbusto, salió de repente un híper rayo, el susto hizo que se cayera, al levantarse vio un nido King aparecer enfurecido, a pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados. No tardo mucho para que preparara otro ataque, al ver esto no tuvo más que correr, ni tenia tiempo de agarrar sus pokebolas, que se hallaban dentro de su tienda. Tuvo que correr desesperada saltando arbustos, esquivando arboles, en un momento decidió meterse dentro de un arbusto. Para su suerte, al hacerlo el pokemón no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo. Una vez que ya se alejo lo suficiente se salió aliviada, muy exhausta por el susto y la persecución.

Cuando iba a regresar a su campamento vio que una gota cayo en frete de ella al suelo, cuando se acerco vio que ere de sangre, alzo la vista y vio alguien sentado en una rama, que parecía exhausto también

JOVEN: ¿quien eres?

Una vez que ese ser había visto al quien lo llamaba salto de rama en rama para alejarse de ella. La chica al suponer que estaba herido fue persiguiéndole para querer ayudarlo. De un momento a otro aquel ser desapareció. La joven resignada decidió regresar a su campamento, pero por desgracio volvió a toparse con ese nido King de ojos entrecerrados. Por lo que la persecución volvió. Ahora veía que el nido King se acercaba más a ella. Entonces, tuvo que frenar, ya que vio que el pokemón la había llevado a un precipicio. Al intentar ir a otro lado el nido King la empujo, lo cual hizo que cayera al precipicio. En un momento el pokemón aun en la caída la volvió a empujar a un muro del precipicio con fuerza. Cuando se estaba desmayando, lo último que sintió fue que alguien la estaba sujetando.

* * *

En las ruinas de la base de Eggman, estaba una murciélaga volando en lo más bajo que se podía llegar buscando algo que pudiera aclarar sus dudas con respecto al doctor:

ROUGE: el doctor nunca es así de amable con sus robots, hasta quiso ayudarlos. Debe planear algo seguramente.

Entonces encontró una puerta que estaba intacta a comparación de otras. Al jackearla logro abrirla, entonces entro en una sala donde había muchas capsulas, conocía bien esas capsulas, eran como en la que encontró a Shadow (Sonic Héroes), pero solo una estaba encendida. Al acercarse dio unos pasos atrás por asombro:

ROUGE: no puede ser, es, es…

* * *

La joven estaba despertando, se encontraba en el interior de una cueva, cerca de una fogata, tenia vendajes en los brazos y en la cabeza, había a un lado suyo algunas frutas.

¿?: Ya despertaste

La joven voltea y ve a un ser de color negro, tenia espinas dobladas que salen de su nuca, y un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, y franjas en su cuerpo, no veía bien de que color eran, que tenia vendajes en su cuerpo.

JOVEN: ¿tú me salvaste?

¿?: Aun me pregunto por que lo hice.

JOVEN: ¿por que esos vendajes?

¿?: Esos policías no me deja en paz, y ese monstruito que me ataco.

JOVEN: ¿eres el que busca la policía?

¿?: Solo me defendía de ese niño que me ataco sin razón. ¿También vas a pelear contra mí?

JOVEN: no, no. Solo que no se como es que chiste esa explosión, tal vez fue un amarillista.

¿?: Estas hablando de mi chaos blast. Ahora no puedo controlar mi poder por mucho tiempo.

JOVEN: entonces si lo hiciste. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

¿?: Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que no puedo controlar mi poder.

JOVEN: ¿Cuál monstruo me hablas?

¿?: Un grandulón rosado, grandes orejas, púas en su espalda con un cuerno. Fui a buscar algo de comer, me lo encontré y me empezó a atacar, como vez no pude pelear bien así que le lance tierra en los ojos para lograr escapar.

JOVEN: entonces es tu culpa que ese nido King me haya perseguido creyendo que eras tú.- decía esto gritando

¿?: Pero te salve, no.

JOVEN: ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy May Balance.

¿?: Yo soy Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

MAY: ¿que hacen mis cosas aquí?- dijo esto por que vio sus pertenencias.

SHADOW: decidí ir por ellas para que nadie tome nada, será mejor que durmamos. No estamos en condiciones y es de noche.

Una vez dicho esto los dos se acomodaron en el suelo para descansar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al amanecer estaban Sonic y los demás terminando de desayunar para seguir con su labor de búsqueda:

SONIC: ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar un erizo con poder para destruir ciudades?

TAILS: no creo que debamos apresurarnos tanto, aun no lo encuentran, y no se deja atrapar fácilmente.

SONIC: si, pero me parece fastidioso estarnos ocultando todos los dias, ni Amy me deja correr por 5 minutos

AMY: vamos Sonic, no seas tan chillón, si corres por 5 minutos, te alejas 50 kilómetros.

KNUCKLES: yo digo que nos apresuremos, encontremos a Shadow y a Eggman, regresamos a nuestro mundo y acabemos con quien nos estorbe.

ASH: tranquilízate Knuckles, no todo se resuelve con violencia rápida.

CREAM: solo podemos rezar para que nos llegue ayuda del cielo.

KNUCKLES: Cream, eso es ridículo incluso…

El equidna se vio interrumpido al oír gritos que venían del cielo, se veía caer tres bólidos, uno pequeño, otro mediano y el último grande. Estos cayeron cerca de ellos, aunque los arrojo el impacto, se dirigieron al punto de impacto, se sorprendieron al ver que los bólidos resultaron ser una abeja con chaleco y un gorro de aviador, un camaleón purpura, y un cocodrilo verde con una cadena dorada y unos audífonos puestos, que al levantarse todos se sorprendieron.

KNUCKLES: no es la ayuda celestial que esperaba pero bueno.

RESTO (menos Ash): son los Chaotix.

VECTOR: recuérdenme que nunca les demos a Charmy las esmeraldas para estos viajes- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

SONIC: Vector ¿Qué hacen aquí?

ESPIO: estamos en la misión de averiguar que había pasado con Eggman que nos dieron los militares- ya se había levantado y se sacudía el polvo.

CHARMY: y de encontrar a Cream y Cheese por su mama.

KNUCKLES: ¿como diablos han llegado aquí?

VECTOR: todo comenzó cuando…

* * *

FLASH BACK

En la agencia de detectives Chaotix, todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Charmy que leía el libro de las mil y una noches, cuando sonó el teléfono, Charmy se levanto, tomo el teléfono y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Vector. Este enojado lo contesto.

VECTOR: agencia de detectives Chaotix. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

GENERAL: soy el general Forcé Sapiens. Ayer en la noche a las 2000 horas fuimos a una nueva base del Doctor Eggman, a pesar que Sonic también fue. Apenas íbamos llegando la base desapareció.

VECTOR: y eso me concierne por…

GENERAL: Quiero que encuentren al doctor Eggman y me digan que planeaba. No es necesario que lo capturen. Mandaríamos a Rouge pero también desapareció junto a la base.

VECTOR: ¿y cuanto ganaremos?

GENERAL: ya envié un adelanto de 100´000 dólares a su cuenta bancaria, tendrán los otros 900´000 al finalizar la misión.

VECTOR: de acuerdo, haya vamos- cuelga el teléfono- bien Chaotix, tenemos una misión millonaria.- después de explicarles la misión, sonó otro teléfono que tenia identificador de llamadas.

ESPIO: Vector, tenemos otra llamada.

VECTOR: ahora no tenemos tiempo de otra misión insignificante misión.

ESPIO: al parecer es de la señora Vainilla- entonces Vector empujo a Espío y contesto el teléfono.

VECTOR: buenos dias señora Vainilla, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

VAINILLA: vera, ayer Cream y Cheese fueron con Sonic a pelear contra Eggman, pero no han regresado, ni he recibido ninguna llamada suya. ¿Me preguntaba si podrían buscarla?

VECTOR: no se preocupe señora, ya nos encargaremos- cuando colgó, se dio cuenta que Espío lo había escuchado con el otro teléfono.

ESPIO: y bien, ¿iremos a la misión del general o no?

VECTOR: a los dos. Cream fue con Sonic a la base de Eggman cuando desapareció. Así que podremos hallarla junto con Eggman.

ESPIO: de acuerdo.

VECTOR: vamos Charmy, deja de leer.

Entonces, llevándose a Charmy del gorro se lo llevo dejando su libro en la oficina. Antes habían entrado al hogar de Tails (rompieron las puertas que había), después de entrar a su computadora vieron lo que solo sabían de lo que hacia Eggman. Luego llegaron a donde solo estaba el espacio desértico donde solía estar la base del doctor.

VECTOR: bueno, si el doctor tuvo las esmeraldas y desaparecieron es obvio que viajaron a la Tierra, de nuevo, así que es cuestión de tiempo que usen otro Chaos control para regresar antes que vallamos halla.

CHARMY: (con cara de enojado) no lo creo- entonces le mostro la esmeralda blanca y la amarilla.

ESPIO: será más difícil de lo que creí.- entonces Charmy comenzó a golpear las esmeraldas contra si mismas como si aplaudiera.

VECTOR: Charmy, deja de hacer eso.

CHARMY: aun estoy enojado que hallas dejado mi libro en casa, apenas iba en la parte en la que Ali Baba decía "Ábrete Sésamo"- entonces cuando dijo esto, también golpeo las esmeraldas, y de repente se abrió un portal verde que parecía un remolino, los tres se cayeron por el susto.

ESPIO: ¿y eso que es?

VECTOR: Charmy, cierra esto.

CHARMY: ¿Cómo?- entonces recordó que había dijo Ábrete sésamo, así que pensó…- ciérrate sésamo- no sucedió nada- ¡ciérrate Sésamo! ¡CIERRATE SÉSAMO! ¡CIERRATE!- este ultimo fue acompañado por otro golpe de las esmeraldas, por lo que el portal se cerro.

VECTOR: ahora vuelve a golpear las esmeraldas y solo di Ábrete.

Cuando Charmy lo hizo se volvió a abrir el vórtice. Dando la orden los Chaotix saltaron y al entrar ese agujero se cerró. Ahí adentro vieron que estaban en un espacio de color verde fuerte donde había muchos vórtices rojos, solo uno era de un verde aun más claros como el que vieron. Así que entraron ahí, apenas entraron comenzaron a caer, durante la caída Charmy soltó las esmeraldas, y de pronto vieron que estaban cayendo del cielo.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

TAILS: (ENOJADO) ¿entraron a mi usuario de mi computadora?

ESPIO: si no lo hubiéramos hecho no les hubiéramos encontrado.

KNUCKLES: ¿Por que tuvieron que perder las esmeraldas? Si las tuvieran ahora mismo podría regresar a mi isla.

VECTOR: tranquilo, si te preocupa Rouge también desapareció.

SONIC: por lo que también esta aquí. Chaotix les tenemos otra misión. Necesitamos ayuda para encontrar a Shadow. Esta siendo perseguido por la policía.

CHARMY: ¿y que ganamos?

KNUCKLES: el peso de Vector en joyas que tengo.

ESPIO/CHARMY: trato hecho.

VECTOR: ¿Qué están insinuando?

ASH: oye Sonic, esos son los Chaotix que me habías mencionado. ¿Seguro que podrán encontrarlo?

CHARMY: no nos subestimes…

ASH: Ash Ketchum

CHARMY: Ash, nosotros lo encontraremos pronto.

TAILS: solo tengan cuidado de que nadie los vea.

ESPIO: no es problema.

CHARMY: oye Vector, ¿y que hay con lo de Cream?

VECTOR: tarde o temprano tendrán que regresar. Además es más posible encontrar a Eggman con Shadow en medio.

Entonces se fueron rápidamente los detectives para cumplir sus tres misiones. Mientras los otros se preparaban para seguir con su búsqueda por su parte. Desconociendo que alguien ya lo encontró.

* * *

Mientras tanto un grupo de helicópteros se dirigían a un helipuerto oculto en un valle. Ahí había unos sujetos vestidos de negro con una R roja como insignia. Uno de ellos presiono un botón que soltó una gran cantidad de robots pequeños con cámaras que se expandió por la zona.

¿?: A ver si puedes escapar de esto.

Diciendo esto vio dos robots tipo humanoide con ametralladoras laser en lugar de manos y contenedores en sus hombros, además de un cañón en el centro de su pecho.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Si se preguntan como es que Shadow tuvo esos botiquines, es que los saco de los helicópteros que salvo.


	6. Exoneración: la eriza misteriosa

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

En ese mismo día, (Capitulo pasado) vemos a May corriendo por un camino, aun con vendajes, ya se estaba cansando cuando por fin se detuvo, miro arriba con gesto enojado:

MAY: ¿podrías dejar de esforzarte tanto? Tú te encuentras peor que yo- en efecto, era Shadow, que al parecer estaba también cansado con varios vendajes aun- ¿no sabes como comportarte con una dama?

SHADOW: por lo que entiendo. (Levanto su mano y extendió el dedo índice) Una dama no es tan terca ni fastidiosa- extendió otro dedo - entiende cuando uno le dice "me voy solo"-extiende otro dedo teniendo levantado tres - y no se peinan como si tuvieran orejas de perrita poodle.- ese comentario hizo que May se agarrara sus mechones y se sonrojara.

MAY: ¿quien te crees para criticarme así?

SHADOW: la forma de vida su… -se tuvo que agarrar el costado por que le comenzó a doler ahí.

MAY: que se encuentra herido. Aun así, ¿por qué no me permites acompañarte si aun estas mal herido?- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado- podría ayudarte.

SHADOW: por que si fueras con migo tu solo me alentarías. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con la "justicia" de los humanos como para preocuparme por que me sigas el paso.

MAY: tu deberías ir mas despacio si quieres curarte pronto. Además te meterías en más problemas si no te vigilo.- recordando lo del nido King.

SHADOW: ¿no se supone que te dirigías a tu pueblo? Por que no te haces un favor y te vas ahí, que tu presencia me molesta.

MAY: mi pueblo puede esperar. Además si te molesta tanto mi persona, te seguiré siguiendo.

SHADOW: has lo que quieras.

Entonces Shadow siguió saltando de árbol en árbol, pero ahora esperaba un poco en cada salto para que May se acercara. En un momento ella se tropezó, de su mochilita salió algo que estaba envuelto por un pañuelo, pero se veía un pequeño resplandor rojo salir de ella. Rápidamente lo envolvió bien y lo guardo, siguiendo al erizo negro.

* * *

En la base destruida del doctor Eggman, se hallaba el caminando en círculos con alguien cerca recargado en uno de las computadoras en las sombras, aun así se veía que era del tipo erizo. Arriba estaba sentada Rouge. Por fin se detuvo Eggman y hablo:

EGGMAN: bueno, parece que ya ha llegado el momento de que salgas. Ten cuidado, la policía seguro te seguirá si te ve hasta que encuentres a Shadow.-entonces prendió uno de los pocos monitores que funcionaba y le mostro un mapa- Mantente cerca de el hasta que yo vaya, se encuentra en la región Hoenn, por las cercanías de Raíz Chica, no debería tomarte trabajo encontrarlo.-ese ser asintió con la cabeza, tomo lo que parecía ser una espada enorme y pesada, y desapareció en un flash de luz.

ROUGE: estas seguro que lo conseguirá- dijo bajando a su nivel-no ha pasado mucho de que salió de esa capsula.

EGGMAN: solo ten fe mi ladronzuela amiga, pronto vera de lo que es capaz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro laboratorio secreto que se hallaba en la región Kanto, se ve a Giovanni viendo a una gran cantidad de científicos fabricando unos tipos de maquinas extrañas, u otro en especial con pokebolas rotas y esquemas de otros revueltos.

GIOVANNI: díganme, ¿Cuánto falta para que lo perfeccionen?

CIENTIFICO: ya casi terminamos señor. Lo único que falta es una muestra de ADN de ese erizo para terminar en analizador y comencemos a terminar.

GIOVANNI: lo quiero para una semana,

CIENTIFICO: pero señor, aun falta el proceso de pruebas y…- noto a su jefe enfurecer- lo tendrá en una semana.- entonces Giovanni se fue retirando junto con su Persian.

GIOVANNI: pronto mi querido amigo, podre tener el poder absoluto y controlare el mal a mi voluntad.- entonces se acerco a una mesa con dos… ¿chaos emeralds?- pero primero tengo que reunir las siete esmeraldas.

* * *

Regresando a la región Hoenn. Estaba May preparando una fogata para el almuerzo, mientras Shadow se hallaba sentado en una rama,

MAY: oye Shadow, se útil en algo y trae un poco de agua.

SHADOW: ¿no que tu te encargarías de mi?- sonó su voz de fastidio.

MAY: no es razón para que no hagas nada.

SHADOW: tu no me dices que tengo que…- no termino ya que May le arrojo una botella vacía, lo cual hizo que se cayera del árbol- esta bien, ya voy.- una vez que se acerco al rio, se dijo a si mismo- vaya que se lo trago. Ahora me puedo ir sin que me siga. –rápidamente sale corriendo del lugar.

Cuando se iba corriendo no noto que un robot cámara lo había visto. Rápidamente en el valle de donde se originaron las maquinas, las personas que estaban ahí se movilizaron y salieron de ahí en dirección a su objetivo. Estaban equipados con vagonetas, lo que parecía una avanzada bazuca de plasma, y los robots tripulados que comenzaron a volar y a activar un camuflaje que los hacia invisibles. Dentro de uno de las vagonetas:

SOLDADO 1: ¿por que no traemos a nuestros pokemón y tenemos estas maquinas?

SOLDADO 2: por que nuestro líder nos dijo que no servirían de nada.

SOLDADO 1: ¿Qué clase de pokemón perseguimos?

SOLDADO 2: no es un pokemón, según es algo más poderoso.

Después de eso siguieron con su camino a cumplir con su misión.

En el campamento, donde estaba May, ya comenzó a preocuparse por el paradero del erizo:

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa bola de espinas?

Entonces se dirigió al rio donde creyó que supuestamente fue Shadow a recoger el agua. Una vez allí, vio la botella abandonada, si rastro del erizo, entonces ya supuso, o atino, de que Shadow aprovecho de que se fue de allí, para fugarse. Ya se estaba enojando y preparando para un grito cuando oyó un grupo de helicópteros pasar sobre ella. Tuvo tiempo para ver que eran vehículos de la policía. No tardo mucho para creer que lo encontraría tarde o temprano, así que saco de su pokebola a su munchlax saco de su mochila un pedazo de vendaje que era de Shadow, se la dio a olfatear y su pokemón empezó a rastrearlo.

Mientras que Shadow, ocultándose con la flora, llego el momento en el que estuvo en un pastizal amplio y despejado. No tuvo elección y comenzó a correr a través de el. En un momento le volvieron a doler sus heridas haciéndolo parar. Cuando iba a maldecir escucho a un sujeto en lo alto dentro de un helicóptero, eran sus amigos los de azul.

AGENTE: aquí la policía, esta arrestado. No oponga resistencia y entréguese.

Era obvio que no se rendiría y se dejara atrapar ahora. Así que comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta llegar al otro lado del pastizal, hasta llegar de nuevo a otra parte del bosque. Rápidamente llegaron unidades 4X4 de la policía para seguir buscándolo en el interior. Shadow rápidamente volvió a subir en los arboles para saltar de uno en uno esperando perderlos. Pero en uno de esos saltos empezó a sentir como volvía a sobrecargarse de su propia energía, eso le daba mayor dolor que sus heridas. Pero aun así trato de seguir conteniendo esa energía y siguió corriendo, pero con la pregunta de ¿por que no se curan mis heridas, ya se había demorado demasiado?

En uno de los helicópteros se hallaba la oficial Jenny que Shadow había atacado por error, aun tenía vendajes y con yeso en el brazo:

AGENTE: señora ¿segura que quiere seguir con la persecución?

OJ: si, no puedo dejar que ese criminal siga libre, aun puedo seguirlo. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

AGENTE: tengo la red eléctrica del almacén de evidencias. ¿Segura que desea usarla?

OJ: si no funcionan los gases inmovilizadores tendremos que usarlo.

Continuando con la victima de la persecución, Shadow continuaba tratando de contener sus poderes con gran dificultad. Llego el momento en el que se vio rodeado de vehículos policiacos, los helicópteros estaban sobre el (de nuevo), ahora no se encontraba de humor por su tiempo con May, como para soportarlos.

SHADOW: ¿por que no me dejan en paz, que no tienen vida propia?

OJ: no trates nada. Estas arrestado.

SHADOW: será mejor que se alejen- entonces comenzó a canalizar energía en sus manos- o verán. _Me será útil para descargar un poco de mi energía._

OJ: no nos dejas alternativa. ¡Lancen las granadas!- entonces los oficiales cercanos a el arrojaron unas latas, que pronto empezaron a despedir un humo de tono dorado, este humo rodeo a Shadow, este no pudo mas que inhalarlo, en un comienzo sentía que se le hacia pesado su cuerpo, pero pronto se recupero y salto del lugar, comenzó a disparar chaos spears a los neumáticos, entonces se preparaba para continuar corriendo, pero entonces un policía se puso en frente de el y le arrojo la red. Apenas los bordes tocaron el suelo comenzó a desatar descargas eléctricas que increíblemente Shadow si se notaba que le afectaban.

SHADOW: ¿_por que? ¿Por que siento demasiado dolor? ¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Después de un tiempo de estar forcejeando para librarse, termino con caer rendido, aun consiente y débil, los policías comenzaron a acercarse, comprobando de que ya estaba indefenso, lo sujetaron y lo subieron a uno de los 4X4. Ya los oficiales orgullosos por su éxito se preparaban para irse, apenas comenzaban a conducir acompañados por los helicópteros sintieron un temblor acercárseles. Se detuvieron todas las unidades, y vieron que los arboles estaban siendo derribados por dos robots humanoides acompañados por soldados de vestimenta negra con una R roja como insignia. Rápidamente los soldados lanzaron con unas especies de bazucas que lanzaron redes que atraparon a todos los policías que estaban en tierra, junto a los pilotos.

Entonces los robots se acercaron al vehículo donde se hallaba Shadow, pero uno de ellos recibió el disparo de un misil de los helicópteros que seguían en el lugar. Eso al parecer no les dio importancia y ni siquiera le afecto en lo mas mínimo. Entonces cuando estas maquinas iban a agarrar a Shadow con unas pinzas mecánicas que salieron de los brazos un blaziken ataco al que lo iba a sujetar con un lanzallamas. Este ataque no le afecto, pero si tuvo fuerza como para empujar y caer junto con el otro. Rápidamente salió May acompañado de su munchlax. Este último dio un híper golpe que dio a uno de los robots que intentaba levantarse:

MAY: que te dije. Apenas estas sin vigilancia 2 minutos, ya te persiguen otra vez la policía y… ¿el equipo rocket? ¿Tu que les hiciste?

SHADOW: ¿Quiénes diablos son? ¿Yo nunca los he atacado ni los había visto?- decía esto con esfuerzo, pero se escuchaba como si gritara.

MAY: será mejor que nos vallamos. Creo que solo te buscan a ti. Quizás no ataquen a la policía.

Rápidamente las maquinas se levantaron, apenas los pokemón trataron de volverlos a derribar, estos reaccionaron y los golpearon arrojándolos contra arboles. Rápidamente los soldados del equipo rocket rodearon a la chica y el erizo con rifles de tipo laser, esto no le daba a May oportunidad de sacar otro pokemón. Entonces los soldados separaron a May y a Shadow, de repente de la nada salió una espada gigante girando que se dirigió a los soldados, los golpeo usando solo el lado no filoso de la arma. Shadow y May salieron ilesos del ataque.

Esa espada regreso al lugar donde había salido, de ahí salió una eriza, los dos se sorprendieron al verla, ya que se parecía a Shadow. Excepto de que en lugar de ser negra, era de un color verde oscuro, y en vez de tener vetas rojas las tenía anaranjadas de tono fuerte, sus ojos si eran rojos, su cuerpo era comparable con el de Rouge. Vestía de unas botas negras con propulsores en las suelas, unos pantalones negros con franjas naranjas, una playera blanca con un chaleco de piel, en la espalda tenia la insignia de Shadow (juego "Shadow the Hedgehog"), y usaba unos anillos en las muñecas. Estaba acompañada de la espada gigante.

SHADOW: ¿quien eres?

¿?: Se nota que eres el amargado de Shadow.

MAY: ¿por que nos ayudas y eres parecida a Shadow?

¿?: Creo que deberías estar más preocupada por tus pokemón y Shadow.

Eso hizo que May recordara del ataque que recibieron los primeros. Rápidamente los metió en sus pokebolas, y se preparaba para llevarse a Shadow, pero entonces los robots se les acercaron y volvieron a tratar de atraparlos con las pinzas, de pronto la eriza con la espada en mano, de un gran golpe de la misma destruyo el artefacto. Rápidamente volvió a preparar su espada para dar una serie de golpes al robot, pero por desgracia la maquina que ataco tenia un gran blindaje, por lo que solo le dio unos rasguños, el otro robot la iba a atacar pero rápidamente salto y lo ataco en el aire. Tomando un poco de distancia abrió sus manos y de ahí empezaron a salir rayos de energía que le dejaban abolladuras a las maquinas y hacían que se retrocedieran.

Después uno de las maquinas preparo el rayo de su brazo, cuando estuvo a punto de disparar la eriza lo golpeo hacia arriba, el disparo se dirigió al helicóptero donde se hallaba la oficial Jenny. El laser destruyo la cola, por lo que comenzó a caer. Al verlo Shadow se aparto de May, empezó a brillar de energía azul y uso su chaos control, se metió en el helicóptero, saco a sus tripulantes de ahí y los llevo con la chica, después lo volvió a usar para llevar el helicóptero a tierra firme si que explotara por la caída, a un lugar lejano para estar mas seguros. Los otros helicópteros comenzaron a disparar con su artillería disponible, pero ninguno le hacia nada. La eriza vio a Shadow preparándose para la defensa:

¿?: No creo que tengas que esforzarte así.

SHADOW: si sabes quien soy deberías saber que puedo estar dias en batalla sin descanso.

¿?: Como quieras.

Entonces comenzaron a pelear uno a uno, mientras los oficiales veían como los erizos los protegían. Shadow peleaba con gran esfuerzos a la maquina a la que había perdido la pinza, entonces, esta maquina preparo otro disparo, Shadow logro hacerse a un lado, pero noto que ese rayo se dirigió a May, entonces Shadow preparo un chaos control. May por su parte trato de corre, pero se tropezó y algo salió de su mochila, apenas Shadow uso su técnica. May cerro sus ojos, paso unos segundos pero no paso nada, al abrirlos vio como el rayo apenas se movía hacia ella, pero también como todo se movía lento, a excepción de Shadow, que se dirigía hacia ella con esfuerzo, vio que en debajo de si mano se hallaba el objeto envuelto con el pañuelo. Apenas lo agarro se dirigió hacia Shadow, este se sorprendió al ver a la joven como si no le hubiera afectado el chaos control. Una vez que los dos estuvieron fuera de alcance, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, el rayo no dio a nadie.

La erizo seguía peleando contra la otra maquina, en un intento de atacar la cabina este se movió y abriendo una de sus capsulas la metió y la atrapo dentro. Al verse en esa situación en la que estaba, comenzó a disparar energía, pero al parecer no le hacia nada. Entones esa maquina preparo su rayo que se dirigió a Shadow, este lo recibió con las manos, pero parecía ser aun mas poderos que el de la otra maquina, en cuando se detuvo el disparo Shadow sintió adolorida sus manos por el ataque. Mientras la eriza seguía tratando liberarse, el robot volvió a disparar a Shadow, pero esta vez Shadow no pudo soportarla por lo que le dio todo el impacto dañándolo. May se dirigió al mal herido preocupada:

MAY: ¿Shadow, estas bien?

SHADOW: esa maquina…- entonces se levanto un poco y le grito a la eriza- ¡oye! ¡Deja de disparar! ¡Se esta alimentando de tu energía!

Al oírlo la eriza dejo de disparar para no seguir empeorando la situación. Entonces los dos robots apuntaron a Shadow. Ya preparados para disparar Shadow hizo que May se agachara y se giro para poder protegerla del rayo unido, entonces las dos maquinas dispararon simultáneamente. Todos se asustaron al ver la escena, pero después de un tiempo, antes de que terminara el disparo, la eriza se sintió aliviada. Ya disipado el humo producido, vieron que no quedaba nada. Pensando que los acabaron, lo que asusto a los controladores, apareció un brillo de un lado, l cual donde aparecieron Shadow y May, Shadow recuperando el sentido:

SHADOW: ¿Qué paso? No he usado el chaos control.- entonces noto que en la mano de May estaba brillando el pañuelo. Con la curiosidad, May lo desenvolvió y Se sorprendió el ser negro, era la chaso emerald roja- ¿Dónde lo sacaste?

MAY: lo encontré un día antes de encontrarte. Lo oculte por si te lo querías llevar.

SHADOW: ¿Qué estas insinuando?

MAY: nada. Solo que como ya eres uno de los mas buscados, atacas a las personas, solo que no tienes buena reputación.

SHADOW: ¿me estas llamando ladrón?- dijo elevando el tono de voz- valla que eres demasiada ingenua como para tragarte eso.

MAY: quizás si no fueras tan agresivo no pensaría esa cosa.

SHDOW: si no fueras tan fastidiosa no seria…

¿?: Oigan, odio tener que interrumpirlos pero ¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO!

Entonces otra vez los robots se acercaban a ellos. Shadow se estaba levantando para seguir peleando, aunque ahora estaba en peores condiciones. Entonces sin saber por que lo hacia, solo que debía, May estiro su mano dándole la esmeralda. Confuso por eso, la tomo, pero apenas la tomo sintió como el poder de la esmeralda recorría su ser. Entonces rápidamente se tele transporto y apareció en frente de la cabina donde se hallaba la eriza, rápidamente sus zapatos empezaron a impulsarlo hacia la cabina, dirigiéndose a eso, de cada dedo de sus manos salió energía oscura en forma de garras, y de un solo zarpazo atravesó la cabina, y cuando salió se vio a el con el piloto golpeándolo con su cabeza. De un golpe lo arrojo lejos, pero vivo. Usando las garras corto las capsulas y libero a la eriza, una vez abajo el robot, sin cabina, comenzó a explotar y desplomarse. Shadow se acerco a May y a los policías:

SHADOW: aléjense- apenas se escucho.

MAY: ¿Qué?

¿?: Será mejor que le hagamos caso. Todos reúnanse- una vez reunidos todos, junto con los soldados noqueados- CHAOS CONTROL.

Con eso se fueron, Shadow comenzó a brillar de un color totalmente rojo, sus púas también cambiaron de ese color, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y sus vendajes se quemaron. Entonces comenzó a reír de una forma diabólica. Dirigiéndose rápidamente a el robot, lo comenzó a golpear a gran velocidad, los golpes si daban gran daño. Una vez cerca de la cabina, el piloto se aterro con la imagen, y entonces Shadow dijo una frase que aseguro la victoria.

SHADOW: ! CHAOS BLAST ¡

Entonces, desde lejos vieron todos, la gran explosión, aunque no destruyo más de 50 m de diámetros del bosque. De repente vieron a Shadow llegar junto con el piloto desmayado, lo reunió con los otros soldados que ya estaban esposados.

OJ: ¿por que lo salvaste?

SHADOW: no… asesino… si no hay… utilidad- terminando se desmayo. Ahora estaba peor herido que antes. Intentaron acercarse pero vieron que una corriente eléctrica lo rodeaba.

OJ: este pokemón tiene sobrecarga de energía.

MAY: no es un pokemón. Pero si tiene un tipo de sobrecarga. Según ya la tenia junto con menos heridas que las que tenia antes desde hace tres dias.

OJ: ¿ya estaba herido desde antes, con esa energía incontrolable? Entonces no ataco, solo se desato esa energía- ya se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido- vamos, ay que llegarlo a un centro pokemón.

MAY: oye eriza…- no siguió por que vio que había desaparecido- ¿A dónde fue?

Entonces un helicóptero bajo para llevarlos, tuvieron cuidado con Shadow para llevarlo a curar. Otros se llevaron a los soldados. Cuando ya no había nadie, salió de su escondite la eriza, saco un comunicador de su pantalón y lo encendió.

¿?: Doctor, ya encontré a Shadow, pero hubo problemas y esta en dirección al hospital. Debe darse prisa.

EGGMAN: listo, mañana partiré, ya casi esta mi dirigible. Pero síguelo, no quiero que haiga mas problemas. Buen trabajo Melisa.

Una vez terminado de llamar. La eriza Melisa se dirigió a dirección del helicóptero de Shadow.


	7. Leyenda antigua: cita con el dr Eggman

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Mientras Tails, Knuckles, y las chicas estaban sentados en un tronco, veían a Ash y a pikachu en frente de Sonic con un blanco de tiro al blanco en papel pegado en su pecho.

SONIC: ¿seguro que esto servirá?- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

ASH: Claro. Pikachu tratara de atacarte lo más rápido posible, pero no se lo dejaras tan fácil, pero por favor no lo hagas imposible.

SONIC: mmmm, tratare.

Entonces comenzó a disparar impactruenos en dirección al erizo, pero por lógica este no se dejaba, iba rápido, pero no tanto como para permitir ver sus movimientos, estuvieron así unos minutos, y pikachu ya estaba mostrando señales de cansancio. Sonic comenzó a poner el blanco en su retaguardia, y comenzó a moverlo en forma de provocación:

SONIC: ¿que pasa pikachu?, ¿no puedes con un blanco en movimiento?-este gesto provoco al roedor, al sentirse ofendido, comenzó a cargar tanta electricidad que el ataque tenia 2 metros de diámetro- ¡AY MAMA!- es lo único que alcanzo a decir. Apenas logro esquivarlo tirándose al suelo, pero cuando se levantaba escucharon un grito de dolor, el ataque le dio a alguien por error.

Entonces todos se acercaron al origen del grito. Al llegar vieron a un joven moreno, ojos rasgados, pelo negro en picos, Ash se había espantado al ver quien era, era su amigo y compañero de viajes Brock. Rápidamente les dijo a los otros quien era, lo ayudaron a sentarse. Estaba escuchando a personas hablar sin saber quienes eran:

SONIC: ya vez pikachu, mira lo que hiciste.

ASH: tú lo habías provocado, tú eres el culpable.

TAILS: miren, se esta despertando.

BROCK: ASH, ¿eres tu?- pero rápidamente fue golpeado por un gran puño, que hizo que volviera a cerrar mas los ojos. Pero seguía escuchando.

AMY: ¿que demonios haces Knuckles?

KNUCKLES: nos vio, tendremos más problemas, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí y nos vallamos. Que piense que fue un sueño.

CREAM: pero le podría pasar algo malo- entonces volvió a abrir los ojos.

BROCK: ¿esta hablando?- pero de pronto le dieron una patada en la nuca, solo logro estar consiente para oír lo ultimo.

ASH: Sonic, ¿Qué haces?

SONIC: se veía divertido.

Después de esto quedo inconsciente. Después de un tiempo comenzó a despertar, lo primero que vio fue a un erizo siendo sujetado por un zorro de dos colas, y a un equidna sujetado por un erizo hembra y una coneja con un extraño ser azul, tanto erizo como equidna querian volver a golpearlo por que les gusto. Después escucho a la voz de Ash, después de que los animales se tranquilizaran, dieron las presentaciones, le explicaron por que están ahí, de todo, y por error los problemas en lo que se había metido.

BROCK: ¡ES MALDITO ERIZO PAGARA POR LO QUE LE HIZO A LA OFICIAL JENNY!- dijo esto en un tono enfurecido y con un fondo en llamas.

SONIC: ¿y este cual es su problema?

ASH: es uno de los misterios de la vida.

KNUCKLES: oigan, ollero eso- entonces guardaron silencio, escucharon una gran cantidad de zumbidos que se hacían mas fuertes, entonces vieron acercarse un enjambre de beedrill.

ASH: ay que huir.

SONIC: no, esperen- todos se iban cuando Sonic se detuvo, en poco tiempo vieron al los Chaotix en frente de los beedrill. Pero no eran atacados, mas bien los pokemón los estaban siguiendo.

VECTOR: perdón por la tardanza. Pero ya hemos encontrado información respecto a Shadow.

CHARMY: con ayuda de mis amigos- entonces apunto a los beedrill.

ASH: ¿les entiendes?

CHARMY: no por nada soy un abejorro. Me dijeron que avían visto a un erizo negro con franjas rojas, junto con una joven de pelo castaño subiendo a un helicóptero de la policía ayer.

KNUCKLES: Eso significa que ya lograron atraparlo.

ESPIO: no lo creo- entonces les mostro un periódico que tenia como encabezado "EXONERACION. Atacante y perseguido de la policía resulto ser victima de sobrecarga de energía"- al parecer ayer Shadow los había salvado y se aclararon los cabos. Ahora esta en urgencias en un hospital.

SONIC: ¿Dónde esta ese hospital?

CHARMY: permíteme.- entonces comenzó a zumbar, los beedrill respondieron- se haya en un hospital al noreste de aquí. A unos 20 kilómetros, pero está bien vigilado, no se dice por que.

SONIC: será mejor que me adelante y vea la situación, Espió sígueme. Tails, dame un comunicador, esperen 1 minuto y diríjanse ahí, les diré si ha una forma de pasar discretamente.

Todos asentaron, una vez con el comunicador, Sonic y Espió salieron corriendo, los otros prepararon para ir en el tornado, una vez pasado el minuto el avión despego, para su suerte el tornado era para 5 pasajeros. Mientras que Ash, Tails, Brock, Amy, Cream y Cheese estaban ahí, Knuckles y Vector estaban el las alas y Charmy en la cola. Después de un tiempo recibieron una señal del comunicador de Sonic.

SONIC: Tails, el edificio esta rodeado por policías, no podrás llegar en frente, detrás del hospital hay un pequeño monte, es el único lugar que no esta vigilado, trata de rodear el lugar y llega por detrás. Espió entro y dijo que Shadow se hallaba en el ultimo piso, todo el mismo esta vacio, el es el único. ¿Podrás entrar por atrás y aterrizar en la azotea sin que se den cuenta?

TAILS: confía en mí.

Entonces ya estando unos 2 kilómetros del lugar, dio una vuelta, hasta que el monte estaba en frente, poniendo su avión en modo silencioso aterrizo verticalmente. Ya aterrizado el avión, Sonic y Espió comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para poder correr por la pared, evadiendo las ventanas, hasta que llegaron con los demás. Entonces bajaron por las escaleras, Espió se aseguro de que no había nadie, entonces los demás buscaron habitación por habitación hasta que encontraron a Shadow, en una cama con varios vendajes, y conectado a un respirador artificial, pero Ash se asombro al ver a una jovencita de pelo castaño con ropa de apariencia gastada durmiendo a su lado sentada, era May Poco a poco la mencionada se fue despertando y lo primero que vio fue al entrenador y el criador.

MAY: Ash, Brock, son ustedes- entonces se levanto y los abrazo.

ASH: también nos alegramos de verte May

BROCK: por cierto, ¿Qué haces con el?

MAY: mejor díganme quienes son ellos.- apunto a Sonic y los demás.

SONIC: bueno, es una larga.

Después comenzaron a volver a hablar de los problemas que pasaron, todo lo útil, incluyendo las esmeraldas, entonces ella les mostro su esmeralda roja, y les conto de cómo conoció a Shadow, y el problema que tuvieron los dos, junto con lo del equipo Rocket, pero no dijo las ocasiones en las que vio como el tiempo pasaba muy lento para ella y como se tele transportaron cuando ella tenia la esmeralda. Después de su plática voltearon al erizo hospitalizado.

SONIC: algo va mal.

ASH: a que te refieres.

SONIC: Shadow tiene la habilidad de recuperarse rápidamente. Si llego a su mundo mal herido, ya debió haberse curado aun antes de encontrarte May

MAY: entonces dices que algo le debe estar pasando.

SONIC: quizás, pero que.

¿?: Un fallo en el sistema de regeneración central y de emergencia.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una eriza sentada en la ventana del cuarto, todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron en guardia al ver el parentesco que tenía con Shadow, pero May la reconoció:

MAY: eres la eriza que nos había ayudado.

KNUCKLES: identifícate.

MELISA: bueno, mi nombre es Melisa the Hedgehog. Y solo vine para ver como estaba.

TAILS: no es que no te lo agradezcamos, pero ¿Por que los ayudaste?

MELISA: solo seguía ordenes de mantenerlo vigilado, y no es divertido vigilar muertos.

AMY: ¿quien te mando?

MELISA: ya esta en camino. Díganme ¿se repondrá?- dijo esto entrando a la habitación y mostrando su enorme espada.

SONIC: ¿que clase de espada es esa? Se ve muy pesada.

MELISA: te refieres a mi dabilahro- levanto su arma y se preparo para lanzarla- no es tan pesada- entonces se la arrojo a Sonic, el la atrapa pero le es demasiado pesada y se cae al suelo con ella. Pero lo estaba asfixiando con el peso, con esfuerzo Knuckles lo levanto.

AMY: ¿oye, cual es tu problema?

MELISA: disculpa Amy, pero parecía que Sonic quería ver que tan pesado era.

TAILS: ¿Cómo sabes que se llaman Amy y Sonic? ¿Nos estuviste oyendo?

MELISA: no. Mi señor me informo todo sobre ustedes. Por cierto Tails, creo que deberías revisar tu radar.

Tails saco un radar que tenía guardado, y vio señales de algo acercándose rápidamente a ellos, era algo grande, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles vieron por la ventana acercarse lo que parecía ser un dirigible metálico. Se impactaron al ver la insignia de Eggman.

SONIC: es Eggman.

ASH: el villano que te mando a este mundo.

SONIC: ese mero, ¿que hace aquí?

MELISA: les dije que mi señor vendría.

TAILS: trabajas para Eggman.

MELISA: podría decirse. Pero por favor no se vallan.- entonces sujeto su espada en dirección a todos- o llenare todas las habitaciones vacías con ustedes.

KNUCKLES: eres una…- rápidamente se dirigió a la eriza con intenciones de golpearla, pero apenas la iba a golpear, esta desapareció, volvió a aparecer detrás del equidna y lo golpeo en la nuca usando solo su mano, el solo se cayo al suelo inconsciente.

MELISA: tranquilos, despertara en unos minutos.

Entonces vieron como el dirigible se había ido hasta la azotea, como el tornado estaba ahí no descendió del todo. De la base salió una luz de donde bajaron unos robots pequeños con dos símbolos: uno el de Eggman, y el otro el de cruz roja. También bajaron unas especies de maquinas, entre ellas unas computadoras, que los robots recogieron, y al final bajo el doctor Eggman, pero con una bata de medico encima de su ropa habitual. Rápidamente bajaron de ahí con dirección a la habitación de Shadow, los policías que estaban en el lugar, vieron a la indiscreta nave llegar, lo que hizo que le avisaran a la enfermera Joy. Mientras arriba, los robots fueron los primeros en llegar, aunque Sonic y los otros se pusieron en guardia, lograron sacarlos de la habitación junto a Knuckles arrastrándolo inconsciente hasta las escaleras hacia la azotea, incluyendo a Ash y a May Entonces ya Eggman acompañado con sus robos asistentes y las maquinas, entonces comenzaron a desconectar a Shadow de todas las maquinas que estaban, ya iba a comenzar a conectarlo con las maquinas que tenia cuando llego la enfermera al ver lo que habia hecho:

EJ (enfermera Joy): ¿Quien eres y que esta haciendo? Esas maquinas es lo único que lo mantiene vivo.- dijo con un tono preocupada y desesperada y jalando su brazo.

EGGMAN: soy el doctor Robotnik, yo soy el único que entiende realmente que es lo que esta pasando el erizo y las maquinas solo lo están matando.

Al escuchar esto lo soltó y dejo que el hiciera lo que iba a hacer, aunque también las maquinas la habían sacado del piso. Entonces Eggman comenzó a conectar a Shadow con las maquinas que tenía, entonces puso en su boca un tuvo de un tipo de respirador que le daba un humo verde que respiraba sin problemas:

SHADOW: ¿que hace aquí doctor?-apenas se logro oír.

EGGMAN: vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que por fin despertaste Shadow.

SHADOW: donde esta la niña. Estaba aquí cuando dormí.

EGGMAN: no te preocupes por May, ella esta junto con su amigo y los molestos de Sonic y los otros. Se que las personas de aquí tuvieron suficiente contigo.

SHADOW: ¿como sabes que se llama May?

EGGMAN: todo a su tiempo amigo. Sera mejor que trates de dormir un poco mas, que aun no he terminado.

No teniendo otra elección, Shadow volvió a dormir, mientras que Eggman encendió su computadora, y entonces tomo una jeringa que tenía 5 ml de un líquido gris, rápidamente se lo inyecto a Shadow. Después comenzó a teclear su computador. Entonces comenzó a ver en el mismo unas barras que estaban mu bajas, quizás señalaban sus signos vitales, por que comenzaron a ascender y Shadow comenzó a despertar de nuevo, pero con menos esfuerzo. Rápidamente tomo un comunicador y lo encendió.

EGGMAN: oye Rouge, ya puedes bajar con la maleta.- entonces bajo en caída la murciélaga con una maleta en la mano, los que estaban en la azotea se sorprendieron al verla. Ella entro por la ventana y le entrego la maleta.

SHADOW: Rouge. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

ROUGE: también me alegro de verte-sonó sarcástico su saludo- Ni un solo saludo, ni un "Rouge, que bueno que estas" o al menos "hola Rouge".

EGGMA: tranquilos los dos. Muy bien Shadow, será mejor que hagas esto- casualmente Sonic, al ver a Rouge decidió bajar y ver que ocurría, pero al asomar su cara se sorprendió al ver que Eggman sacaba de la maleta el cetro de tinieblas. Creyó que jamás lo tendría que volver a ver, pero siguió viendo- solo agarrara por unos instantes este cetro, te será útil. Solo quiero que no se lo digas a nadie.

Un poco extrañado, Shadow sujeto el cetro, apenas lo agarro escucho una voz diabólica decir "Shadow". Después sus ojos comenzaron a dar un resplandor oscuro, en su mente pasaban imágenes, imágenes que había vivido y dejaron de ser siquiera un recuerdo. Estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en su estadía en el reino de Soleanna (juego Sonic the Hedgehog 2006), absolutamente lo recordó todo, a pesar que jamás había sucedido. Rápidamente lo soltó, Eggman lo volvió a guardar y le entrego la maleta a Rouge, que volvió al dirigible a guardarlo, mientras Sonic volvió a subir rápidamente sin decir nada de lo visto. Entonces en la habitación Eggman le ordeno a uno de sus robots que trajera a los otros de la azotea, ya Knuckles despierto todos bajaron. Una vez en el último piso vieron a Eggman entrar l baño de doctores. Ellos entraron a la habitación de Shadow:

TAILS: Shadow ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco dudoso.

SHADOW: veamos, estoy en un hospital gravemente herido, me persiguió por varios dias la policía, y lo peor fue que me encontré a esta niña que no me ha dejado de molestar- esto ultimo hizo que May se enojara- pero fuero de esto estoy mejor.

VECTOR: muy bien, ¿Qué diablos eres tú?

ESPIO: ¿a que te refieres Vector?

VECTOR: Como dijo Sonic, Shadow debió haberse curado desde hace mucho. Segundo, si ustedes no lo notaron la maquina que revisa el ritmo cardiaco no decía nada, como si ya hubiera muerto. Tercero, esa eriza dijo que le tenia una falla en el sistema de regeneración central y de emergencia, como si fuera una maquina. Y por ultimo trajo unas maquinas que por lo que se, no es para tratamiento medico.

CHARMY: creo que estas siendo paranoico jefe.

SHADOW: no tanto- entonces entro Eggman aun con la bata.

EGGMAN: es por que Shadow es mas diferente de Sonic de lo que se imaginan- todos lo vieron curiosos- cuando dicen que Shadow no tiene corazón, literalmente tiene razón.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué nos tratas de decir?

MELISA: (recién llegada) ¿es que acaso ustedes nunca lo han revisado con rayos X?

TAILS: ahora que lo pienso… jamás lo hemos ni si quiera tenido herido como para revisarlo.

EGGMAN: pues es hora que vean que hay en su interior.

Eggman agarro una especie de scanner de mano, lo paso sobre Shadow y o conecto a la computadora, entonces se vio como era el interior de Shadow. Todos se sorprendieron que lo que había en el interior eran maquinas, en serio no tenia corazón, ni todo el sistema digestivo, en su lugar había maquinas que parecían estaban como dañadas, además de que sus pulmones estaban con partes metalizadas, al igual que sus huesos y cerebro.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué demonios significa esto Eggman?

EGGMAN: vaya que son lentos. Shadow es lo que se podría llamar… una biomaquina. Parte maquina, parte orgánico. Es por eso que no necesita comer, y si lo hace, su célula de energía aprovecha al máximo, dejando nada para residuo, por eso no necesita organismos para desecharlos. No conozco por que mi abuelo lo habrá hecho.

TAILS: ¿pero como es que lo hizo, no tiene sentido?

EGGMAN: usando nanobots- dijo mostrando la jeringa que utilizo para Shadow- hubiera muerto si lo hubiera hecho por cirugía. Estos pequeños se multiplicaron y crearon esas maquinas en función. La capacidad de regeneración de Shadow no solo se debía a su organismo, el poseía un sistema de nanobots encargados en la protección y recuperación de Shadow.

AMY: pero aun así, ¿por qué se tardo para recuperarse?

EGGMAN: estar mas de 50 años en estado de criogenización puede provocar fallos en el CPU de las maquinas. Yo lo hubiera arreglado en nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero "cierta eriza rosadita" destruyo mis computadoras antes de que lo hiciera.- esto hizo que la mencionada se apenara.

MAY: al parecer eres mas raro de lo que me imaginaba Shadow- dijo mientras lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

SHADOW: cierra la boca malcriada.- al decirlo se levanto rápidamente para estar a su nivel.

EGGMAN: tranquila May, Shadow ahora con sistemas funcionales se recuperara en una hora.

MAY: supongo que… oye ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

EGGMA: bueno… ah, también conozco a ese llamado Cash.

ASH: es Ash.

SONIC: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

EGGMAN: a diferencia de ti erizo. Yo si leo el periódico.

KNUCKLES: de todas formas ¿por que nos estas ayudando?

EGGMAN: verán. Creo saber por que esos tipos los persiguieron a ustedes dos. Melisa me lo explico todo. Pero es mejor que se los explique en dos horas en mi dirigible.

* * *

Entonces al pasar el tiempo dicho, todos se dirigieron a la azotea, Shadow, ya totalmente recuperado, logro escabullirse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, (chaos control) y una vez arriba, un rayo de luz los metió en el transporte. Una vez adentro encontraron a Eggman, con Melisa y Rouge. Knuckles al ver la última se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara:

KNUCKLES: ¡Rouge! ¡Que bueno es que estés aquí!

ROUGE: es la primera vez que esta feliz de verme cerca

¡Por supuesto que te quiero ver en el infierno! ¡Estoy feliz por que si tu estas aquí, no podrás robarte mi esmeralda!

SONIC: ya a lo que venimos. Escupe Eggman.

EGGMAN: de acuerdo. Pero no quiero interrupciones.- entonces Eggman presiono un botón de donde se vieron retratos antiguos, jeroglíficos de origen maya, entre otros. (El resto del texto hasta lo que yo diga será explicación de Eggman)

No es coincidencia que llegáramos a este mundo. Básicamente yo debía haber venido solo. Había hecho los cálculos para poder llegar hasta aquí. No estoy con mis planes de dominar el mundo ahora. Esto es aun más importante. En uno de mis viajes que tuve en la Tierra en aquella vez que habíamos ido, me encontré en un tempo maya estas tablillas que se encontraban muy bien escondidas. Narran de la historia de la hija del Halach llamada Macatlezohtzin, y el "demonio oscuro". Me tarde un poco en traducir, pero me parece que se llamaba Tlayouatl Doom (todos se sorprendieron al oír el apellido). Lo que descubrí fue que esos dos eran los protectores del equilibrio universal. La niña custodiaba la gema que era el origen de la luz, llamada "la gema de lava", debido a su color rojo, y el demonio protegía el que representaba la maldad pura, "la esmeralda negra o de las tinieblas". Según, esas dos gemas no solo representaban la luz y la oscuridad, cada una es capaz de controlar el tiempo y espacio de forma ilimitada, básicamente son mas poderosas que las esmeraldas mismas. Es mas, creo que esas dos gemas crearon el máster emerald.

Sin embargo, era la época en la que el mal de la raza humana fue creciendo de manera rápida. Ese mal, fue absorbido por la esmeralda negra, fue tomando mayor poder, tanto, que creo su propia conciencia, podía corromper a cualquier ser que la tuviera, por eso tuvo que ser sellado en esto (saco de la maleta de nuevo el cetro de las tinieblas, apuntando con el dedo la gema que tenia). Lo encontré en una expedición en las ruinas de Soleanna. La otra gema, no se donde se halla, solo la guardiana misma sabia donde encontrarla. Desde que el mal tuvo mas poder, la luz se veía realmente amenazada, por lo que el demonio no se encargaría solo de mantener controlada la oscuridad, si no también proteger a la niña de la misma oscuridad.

Pero estos dos no estaban solos, también apareció un joven con extraños poderes de controlar el relámpago que conoció la niña cuando cumplió 11 años, se descubrió que ese joven era el "guerrero del rayo", un humano que aunque no protegía ninguna gema, era el encargado de proteger a la guardiana de la luz, junto a el lo ayudaba "El lobo del viento", el lo ayudaba en lo que fuera, no solo a la protección de la niña. Por supuesto la tarea de los cuatro no solo se limitaba a una vida, por eso las reencarnaciones de la niña y el guardián seguirían con la tarea, mientras que los descendientes del lobo y el demonio los acompañarían.

(FIN DE EXPLICACION)

SADOW: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

EGGMAN: que creo que tu, Sonic, May y Ash son los que he mencionado. Ustedes son los que deben proteger el equilibrio. No es una coincidencia que Sonic hubiera tomado la forma de un lobo en aquella ocasión (Sonic Unleashed).

MAY: ¿y como puedes estar seguro?- entonces Eggman presiono un botón en donde salieron dos cañones, uno apuntaba a May y el otro a Cream, rápidamente Shadow se puso en frente de May Pero de ambos cañones solo salieron letreros que decian "BOOM"- ¡ME ASUSTASTES!

SONIC: ¿por que hiciste eso?

EGGMAN: para demostrar mi punto. Shadow conoce naturalmente cuando un arma es real o no. Si no le importara la vida de la niña se hubiera tomado el tiempo para verificarlo. Por instinto intento protegerla. Le importo más su vida que la de la coneja.

SHADOW: Pero mencionaste que Sonic era el lobo. Yo no tengo que ver con esto. No soy descendiente de nadie. ¿Olvidas que fui creado?

EGGMAN: Si el Tlayouatl es ancestro del Black Doom que conocemos. Quizás por eso seas considerado descendiente, ya que llevas su sangre.

ASH: yo como puedo ser ese guerrero del rayo.

EGGMAN: ¿Cómo explicas esos Z en tus mejillas que disimulan rayos que tienes?

KNUCKLES: ¿entonces ya dinos que quieren esos sujetos, que es lo que mas importa?

EGGMAN: si mis suposiciones son correctas, conocen las esmeraldas como para crear maquinas que absorban su poder y saben que Shadow esta aquí, están buscando las esmeraldas para viajar a nuestro mundo y buscar la esmeralda negra, como dije, ahora es más poderosa que la gema.

KNUCKLES: ¿si querías llegar hasta aquí con eso no significa que les facilitaste el trabajo?

EGGMAN: mis cálculos eran para que yo llegara hasta aquí con solo dos esmeraldas, mientras ellos creían que la oscura estaba en otra dimensión, si hubieran llegado otras esmeraldas, como ahora y viajaran a nuestro mundo, sabia que ustedes se encargarían de regresarlos. Solo espero que crean que necesitan las siete para hacerlo.

SONIC: ¿Qué pasara si descubren que la esmeralda esta aquí? ¿Si de casualidad la consiguieran como podríamos defendernos?

EGGMAN: a pesar de que la gema de lava no tenga tanto poder como la esmeralda negra, su poder es lo único que puede derrotar a cualquier ser que se vea corrompido por su poder, así que May es la única que puede ayudarnos ahora- al señalarla Eggman, todos voltearon a verla.

MAY: ¿Por que yo?

EGGMAN: como dije, solo la guardiana de la gema puede saber donde esta, no esperaras que tengas un viaje de autodescubrimiento hacia el pasado para descubrirlo.

SHADOW: genial, apenas me libro de la policía, descubro que la mocosa es nuestra única esperanza. Estamos perdidos

MAY: y se puede decir que yo estoy muerta si tu eres mi supuesto protector. Te harán papilla apenas tengas un enfrentamiento.

SHADOW: ¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO DEBIL?- respondió furioso

MAY: ¡OLVIDAS QUE TE ENCONTRE DESTRUIDO POR UNA PELEA!

SHADOW: ¡AHORA SI SACASTES BOLETO MAESTRA!- entonces rápidamente salto hacia May y comenzaron a pelear con la típica bola de humo que los oculta, todos dieron un suspiro.

* * *

Mientras había un enfrentamiento a muerte en el dirigible de Eggman, abajo se encontraba el equipo Rocket cerca del hospital con un comunicador hablándole a Giovanni

TODOS: Saludos jefazo.

GIOVANNI: ¿para que me llaman? Espero que sea importante.

JESSIE: lo es, el bobo y el erizo ya han encontrado al otro erizo negro en el hospital, pero arriba se encuentra un extraño dirigible que ha estado ahí por horas

GIOVANNI: bien hecho. Ahora voy a mandar soldados a su ubicación, quiero que capturen a ese erizo negro. Junto a esta niña- entonces les enseño por el comunicador la imagen de May- unos hombres míos me han informado que la vieron junto a ese erizo.

JAMES: La zonza.

MEWTH: no se preocupe jefe, se los tendremos.- con esto apagaron el comunicador y se volvieron a ocultar.

* * *

Una vez tranquilizado la pelea, todos bajaron al el hospital, como Shadow se haya mejor, se le dio el alta, por lo que se fueron en el dirigible por invitación de Eggman. Al principio hubo dudas, pero se veía que por ahora Eggman no tramaba nada. Después de una hora descansaron en una planicie, el Sonic team bajo, con Ash, May y Brock, pero Eggman decidió quedarse en su vehículo. Estaban preparando el almuerzo Brock junto con Amy y Cream, mientras los otros lo estaban esperando. May había sacado a su glaceon para platicar con el:

MAY: todo esto es extraño, primero me encuentro a ese erizo, luego me reencuentro con mi amigo Ash, solo para descubrir que tenemos una labor para proteger el mundo. Si es cierto que están buscando esa esmeralda, ¿por qué tengo que ser la que debe saber donde esta esa gema?-entonces recordó las palabras que había dicho Eggman "no esperaras que tengas un viaje de autodescubrimiento hacia el pasado para descubrirlo."- eso es- entonces recordó aquella vez en la que, no sabe como, pero había viajado hacia el pasado antes de que naciera su eevee ahora glaceon- si supiera como viaje hacia el pasado, podría descubrir donde se oculta esa gema, pero ¿Cómo?- entonces Shadow, junto con Melisa, que estaban encima del árbol donde May estaba sentada le hablo:

SHADOW: hay una forma.

MAY: ¿Qué estas haciendo espiándome?

SHADOW: tratando de responder algunas dudas.

MAY: ¿Cuál es esa forma de la que hablas?- dijo esto mientras regresaba a su pokemón a su pokebola.

SHADOW: Melisa, dame tu esmeralda.

MELISA: ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?- entonces Shadow la miro con ojos de "por favor, se que lo tienes"- esta bien, pero me la regresan- entonces saco una esmeralda verde y se la dio.

SHADOW: algo me hace pensar que puedes controlar el caos, como cuando sucedió un chaos control sin que yo lo hiciera cuando tu tenias esa esmeralda. Así que creo que puedes viajar al pasado, pero solo yo se como (omitiendo que Sonic también lo sabia)

MAY: ha ver. Explícame sabelotodo.

SHADOW: primero, quiero que saces la esmeralda- ella solo obedeció- entonces quiero que trates de sentir el poder que emana de ella- entonces la agarro con las dos manos, no tardo mucho para que sintiera un poder recorrer por su ser- y a la cuenta de tres chocamos las esmeraldas. Uno, dos tres- entonces May sujeto fuertemente su esmeralda con solo una mano y Shadow con la verde chocaron las dos, pero no se como pero May y Shadow gritaron a la vez- ¡CHAOS CONTROL!- al cabo de un tiempo, salió cerca de ellos un vórtice azul, los dos asintieron y se metieron en el.

Melisa noto que cerca se encontraba Cream, y dedujo que ella lo había visto todo, y se fue corriendo, sin embargo, ella no la detuvo, y se retiro, esperando que ambos se encontraran bien.

Sin embargo, Melisa no habia notado que alguien mas estaba escuchando lo dicho, era un ser pequeño cubierto por una capucha:

¿?: Veamos como puedes lograr tus objetivos, Shadow.


	8. Descubrimientos

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Shadow y May una vez entrado en el vórtice comenzaron a caminar por un corredor azul, conforme caminaban veían una gran cantidad de portales de un azul mas claro a los lados. May se asombro al asomarse por uno por que vio la región Kanto hace 200 años, según ella. Por fin le gano la curiosidad y le pregunta al erizo:

MAY: ¿Qué es esto, en que lugar nos encontramos?- dijo un poco preocupada.

SHADOW: este corredor es la línea del tiempo de la Tierra, por aquí podemos pasar por todas las épocas, ya sea el pasado o el futuro de cualquier lugar.

MAY: ¿y exactamente a que época iremos, de que lugar?

SHADOW: iremos al siglo XV de la región de Mesoamérica en América para ser exactos, al territorio maya.

MAY: América eh, según una vez escuche de mi hermano, ese continente no tenia ni un solo pokemón en ese tiempo. ¿Para que quieres ir allí?

SHADOW: ¿Qué se te olvido lo que tú querías retrasada? Que la única forma de saber donde estaba esa gema seria llegar a esa época.

MAY: no me llames retrasada.

SHADOW: te llamare como quiera. Y ahora cállate que falta poco para llegar.

Entonces el silencio volvió al extraño par hasta llegar a un portal donde Shadow salto, un poco dudosa, también salto la chica. Al llegar al suelo vieron que estaban rodeados de una gran variedad de vegetación. Estaban en medio de una gran jungla, cerca de ellos estaba un tipo de camino de piedra, decidieron ir por allí. Poco después Shadow se detuvo al ver algo en el cielo:

MAY: ¿Shadow, que pasa? ¿Por que te detienes?

SHADOW: es… es…- May también miro al cielo, y observaron un cometa rodeado de una luz roja- es el Black Comet, aun no lo he destruido.

MAY: ¿que sucede, que tiene ese cometa?

SHADOW: puede haber peligro- rápidamente se fue corriendo por que vio pequeños meteoritos caer a la tierra. Mientras que May enojada por la acción, lo siguió.

Rápidamente Shadow llego a una ciudadela, donde había una gran cantidad de personas rodeando una pirámide, donde aparentemente iban a aterrizar los meteoritos, Shadow al ver que no había pánico en la gente decidió esperar a ver que ocurría y ocultarse en los arbustos. Cuando ya faltaban unos metros para el choque, se fue descendiendo la velocidad de la caída, hasta que se detuvo, a unos centímetros de la pirámide, entonces volvieron a descender para tocar el monumento. Y exactamente habían salido lo que Shadow temía, eran Black arms, pero le extraño que en medio de los alienígenas, estuviera un erizo negro, parecía ser de 9 años, con dos mechones de pelo blanco, uno en cada hombro, dos franjas rojas verticales, una en cada brazo, sus espinas eran mas largas que las suyas, y tenia dos zapatos de piedra parecido a sus deslizadores. A pesar de la apariencia de los aliens todos lo estaban alabándolos, cosa que extraño a Shadow, poco después llego May agotada.

MAY: podrías esperarme una vez en tu enana vida.- entonces fijo su mirada a los seres extraterrestres- ¿que son esas cosas?

SHADOW: viejos enemigos. ¿Pero como es que esos humanos los tratan como dioses?

MAY: ese erizo de allí se parece a ti. No será un ancestro tuyo.

SHADOW: no lo creo, familiarmente no tengo ni un solo ancestro. Además, creía que nunca había existido ni un solo erizo negro en la historia de Mobius- entonces ese pequeño erizo giro su vista a donde ellos se encontraban- ¿Qué esta viendo?

MAY: ¿crees que no haya visto?- al preguntar eso el erizo desapareció e un haz de luz y apareció detrás de ellos.

SHADOW: la próxima vez, mantén tu bocona cerrada.- entonces ese ser le comenzó a hablar, pero no le entendían ya que hablaba náhuatl- ¿Qué demonios dices?- con una cara de "estoy arto", comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos y coloco sus manos en las cabezas de los dos, sintieron sentir algo recorrer en sus oídos, ya retirando sus manos…

ERIZO: ¿ahora me entienden?

MAY: ¿Qué paso? ¿Antes hablabas chino y ahora te entendemos?

ERIZO: en primer lugar tarada, es náhuatl, segundo, me encargue que puedan entender este idioma como si fuera el suyo.

SHADOW: ¿quien eres, por que las personas no se espantan al ver a los Black arms?

TLAYOUATL: mi nombre es Tlayouatl Doom, líder de la armada oscura, heredero del imperio Black arm, y respecto a los humanos, no es la primera vez que nos ven.

SHADOW: _Heredero._ Bueno, ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?

TLAYOUATL: vengan, ya verán- entonces los tres salieron, las personas se veían extrañados al ver a otro erizo negro mayor al que vieron- humanos, les quiero presentar… a los guardianes de la gema de lava y la esmeralda negra de varios siglos en el futuro- los dos se sorprendieron al oír lo que había dicho, pero las personas solo comenzaron a alabarlos- ya, ya, que ya me comenzó a molestar eso.

MAY: ¿por que dices que somos esas personas?- dice con un tono de inocencia.

TLAYOUATL: por favor. No crean que no sentí la energía de las esmeraldas que ustedes tienen- la chica y el erizo viajeros sacaron sus esmeraldas- además, no puede haber mas de dos erizos negros en el mismo tiempo.

SHADOW: ¿Cómo sabes de las esmeraldas?

TLAYOUATL: mi raza conoce perfectamente las esmeraldas. Pero no importa eso ahora.- dejo ese tema al ver a un individuo que resaltaba de los demás, tenia joyas adornándolo, además de que su vestimenta dejaba claro que tenia poder- Halach, mi padre recibió el mensaje y me mando lo mas pronto posible, ¿sigue con vida?

HALACH: a si es, pero no se cuanto tiempo el sacerdote la mantenga- May preocupada por el señor le pregunta, al principio se veía enojado por lo de las diferencias sociales, pero Tlayouatl le explica quienes son, por lo que accede contestar- mi hija, se encuentra enferma. Hace dos meses que nació, pero jamás lloro, todo el tiempo se ha mantenido durmiendo, no importa lo que hagamos, sigue sin nada, ya no se que hacer- al decir eso comenzó a llorar. May se acerco y cruzo miradas con el, cuando vio a la chica a los ojos comenzó a sentir una paz que lo tranquilizo. Después Tlayouatl lo ayudo a levantarse.

TLAYOUATL: tratare de ayudarla, solo espero que sea la elegida.- después los cuatro (Shadow, Tlayouatl, May y el Halach) seguidos por los Black arms, uno de ellos tenia una gran piedra cargando.

Todos llegaron al palacio que pertenecía al gobernante, todos entraron sin problema alguno, pronto llegaron a una gran habitación, donde había una cama donde se hallaba una pequeña niña, de piel blanca, con pelo negro, que parecía estar durmiendo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Tlayouatl puso su mano en la frente de la bebita, después tomo la piedra que tenia uno de sus soldados, con un poderoso golpe la rompió, y de ahí se veía una hermosa gema de color roja, Shadow sentía un gran poder salir de semejante piedra. Tlayouatl la coloco en el pecho de la infante, después se arrodillo, saco un tipo de flauta y lo comenzó a tocar (para que se den idea de que toco, es la canción de la película de Dragón Ball Z "Explota el golpe de Dragón"), después de unos minutos llenos de preocupación, la gema comenzó a resplandecer de un brillo blanco, y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse dentro del cuerpo de la niña, en un instante la gema se había metido sin dejar rastro, unos segundo después, la niña despertó, y comenzó a llorar, sus llanto eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban por todo el palacio, el Halach al ver eso comenzó a llorar de felicidad y la abrazo, la niña dejo de llorar y vio a su padre, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, el pequeño Tlayouatl se acerco a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa:

TLAYOUATL: se salvo su hija señor. Es muy linda- la pequeña vio al erizo, puso una cara de enojada y le comenzó a jalar fuertemente algunas de sus espinas, después de que soltó- pequeña demonio, te voy a…- parecía querer estrangular a la infante pero sus soldados lo estaban sujetando con fuerza para no descargar su furia.

Tiempo después, una vez tranquilizado el pequeño erizo, ya el Halach con su hija despierta todos los habitantes comenzaron a aclamar de felicidad, además de que se había anunciado que es la nueva protectora de la gema de lava. Pero Shadow aun estaba extrañado por lo que había sucedido:

SHADOW: oye niño, ¿Qué paso con la gema de lava?

TLAYOUATL: ¿aun no saben donde tienen sus piedras? Tendrán que averiguarlo.

SHADOW: como quieras. May, es hora de irnos.

Entonces se le acerco la chica que tenia un montón de joyas y piezas de oro metidas en una bolsa. Después de despedirse los dos se alejaron de la ciudadela y una vez que nadie estaba cerca usaron el chaos control y se metieron en el vórtice.

* * *

Después de caminar un rato se salieron de otro vórtice y para sorpresa de May, estaban aun en una jungla parecida a la anterior, pero estaban en medio de una tormenta:

MAY: Shadow, dijiste que regresaríamos. ¿No me digas que nos perdimos en el tiempo?

SHADOW: yo jamás dije que regresaríamos, dije que nos iríamos. Si no pones atención no es mi culpa.

MAY: ¿pero aun así por que estamos aquí?

SHADOW: esto es siete años después de lo que habíamos visto, quiero saber como se creo el cetro de las tinieblas.

En esta ocasión Shadow estaba caminando, pero May estaba buscando un refugio para no mojarse. Entonces después de un rato volvieron a la misma ciudadela, pero esta vez estaba siendo atacado por el erizo Tlayouatl de ya unos 15 años, pero era muy diferente: tenía dos alas grandes de murciélago, garras de energía negras de energía en sus manos, lo rojo de sus brazos brillaba como si fuera fuego, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos. Los atacaba a todo lo que veía:

MAY: ¿ese es Tlayouatl? ¿Qué le paso?

SHADOW: no lo se, pero siento un gran poder oscuro surgir de el. Eso significa…- entonces recordó la explicación que había dad Eggman- estamos en la fecha en la que la esmeralda negra tomo mas poder. Si que se donde buscar.

MAY: ya deja tu egocentrismo y hay que hacer algo.

SHADOW: no podemos interferir. Podemos arruinarlo todo. La vez pasada no hicimos nada, por eso no hay problema. Pero esto es mas serio, solo podemos ver como se soluciona todo- al terminar esto, Tlayouatl giro hacia ellos y les lanzo una bola de energía que Shadow logro desviar- Hay que huir.

MAY: ¿no que podrías derrotar a cuanto se metiera en tu camino?- dijo con tono burlón

SHADOW: si uso mi poder, volveré a perder el control, aun no tengo mis anillos para controlarlo.

May: ahora que te necesito no sirves de nada.

SHADOW: cierra la boca y corre- entonces comenzó a patinar por primera vez con May agarrada de su mano, pero el erizo atacante los estaba siguiendo lanzando mas energía en forma de proyectil.

Después de correr varios minutos Tlayouatl los acorralo, comenzó a canalizar una gran cantidad de energía. Shadow noto que May comenzó a asustarse, eso hizo que comenzara a enojarse por lo que no le importo descontrolar su poder de nuevo y salto y comenzó a golpearlo en el aire, pero Tlayouatl no se movía, así que arrojo a Shadow lejos y le lanzo la acumulación de energía. Shadow comenzó a usar el chaos control para atacarlo por la espalda. El golpe a traición si lo derribo. Apenas se estaba levantando Shadow saco de sus manos nuevamente las garras negras que había sacado de sus dedos anteriormente. May al verlos bien noto que parecían el ataque de garras sombra que algunos pokemón usaban. Shadow se dirigió disparado para seguir peleando, cada vez que atacaba con sus nuevas garras su rival respondía con las suyas, claro que Tlayouatl tenia la ventaja de volar ágilmente.

En un momento Tlayouatl comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de fuego negro que al momento de soltarlo, surgió un ataque más poderosos que el híper calor del tipo fuego. Shadow recibió el ataque que si logro dañarlo gravemente, pero aun así podía seguir peleando, su rival no tardo en comenzar a preparar otro híper calor, pero a diferencia de el que conoce May, este fue mas rápido en disparar y mucho mas poderoso, Shadow logro moverse de su trayectoria, sin embargo el ataque si logro afectarle de gran medida su brazo derecho. Rápidamente Tlayouatl bajo al suelo y comenzó a acercársele, comenzó a crear una enorme bola de fuego negro en su mano cuando…

¿?: ¡Déjalo Tlayouatl!- el mencionado se dio la vuelta y miro a la niña que una vez había salvado.

TLAYOUATL: Macatlezohtzin.

MACATLI: deja ese erizo tranquilo, es a mí a quien buscas.

TLAYOUATL: tienes razón- entonces le lanza el fuego a la niña, quien fue salvada por May

MAY: oye niña, ¿Qué le pasa a Tlayouatl?

MACATLI: por alguna razón, la maldad en el mundo comenzó a crecer y fue absorbida por el.

MAY: ¿Qué no debía ser absorbida por la esmeralda negra?

MACATLI: a eso me refiero.

Luego las dos notaron que Tlayouatl comenzó a canalizar poder en sus dos manos y a disparar una gran cantidad de rayos que apenas lograban esquivar corriendo. Luego se vieron acorraladas en el interior de un templo, sin embargo Tlayouatl se mantuvo afuera y comenzó a preparar otro híper calor, sin embargo Shadow salto hacia el y lo comenzó a golpear, sin embargo por su mal estado Tlayouatl lo agarro y lo lanzo hacia las niñas, entonces lanzo su ataque a los soportes del templo, comenzando a derrumbarse, Shadow se dio cuenta, junto a las chicas e intento protegerlas de los escombros cubriéndolas con el mismo, sin embargo unas lograron golpearlas. Desde afuera Tlayouatl vio la caída de todo, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía querer retirarse, pero noto que un resplandor salió de los escombros, cuando se disipo el humo vio algo que lo sorprendió.

May se quedo inconsciente por el golpe, pero no fue por mucho tiempo para ella. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Macatli también hacerlo, la vista le era un poco borrosa, pero al alzar la vista vio algo gigante sobre ellas, era un dragón negro alado con franjas rojas, cuatro patas, con un tipo de mascara roja en su rostro, no supo por que, pero le pregunto…

MAY: ¿Shadow?- al preguntarlo sentía miedo, pero a la vez creía que si era el.

GEODRAGON: ahora soy Geodragon.

MAY: se quien tu quieras, grandote.- entonces el dragón salió dirigió su vista hacia Tlayouatl.

GEODRAGON: ¡aliento de dragón!- entonces escupió una gran cantidad de fuego en ráfaga.

El ataque logro dañarlo visualmente al agresor. Salió disparado para atacarlo con sus garras, su oponente respondió conteniéndola con las dos y un mayor esfuerzo. Las dos espectadoras estaban asombradas con lo que veía, en especial May, ¿era el erizo pequeño que molestaba cuando tenia la oportunidad y le respondía, ese gran dragón que la esta tratando de proteger? Llego un momento en el que Tlayouatl comenzó a ganar terreno y a empujar a Geodragon, e incluso lo derribo, rápidamente el erizo volvió a cargar el híper calor, ahora solo cargo en lo de un pestañeo, y fue tan poderoso que lo arrojo cerca de las jóvenes, e inconsciente. Macatli y May se acercaron preocupadas, pero también notaron que Tlayouatl se les estaba acercando mientras estaba volando. May intentaba despertar al dragón, pero al tratar no sintió pulso alguno, pensando lo pero comenzó a llorar, pero entonces escucho el sonido de una flauta a su lado, era la pequeña Macatli tratando de tocar la misma flauta que había usado Tlayouatl hace 7 años, pero estaba tosiendo por el humo de los escombros, sin embargo May lo tomo y son saber la razón, toco exactamente la misma canción que el erizo endemoniado. Mientras tocaba el instrumento, Tlayouatl parecía detenerse, como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo, al pasar medio minuto dejo de tocar, de repente, Geodragon abrió los ojos, rápidamente se levanto, soltó un poderoso rugido y grito:

GEODRAGON: ¡Dragón…!- dio una breve pausa lo que le dio tiempo a May de decir "salvanos"-¡Blast!

El ataque fue de una gran acumulación de energía amarilla que salió de su boca hacia su rival, el cual lo recibió sin posibilidad de resistirlo, hasta comenzó a gritar por el dolor y el miedo. Ese poder, volvió blanco todo para los cuatro, pero no se dieron cuenta que las chicas parecían quedar inconscientes. May fue la primera en despertar, al levantarse vio que encima de su nuca había una piedra, vio a Macatli aun desmayada, y a Shadow herido en medio de las dos, pero también logro ver a lo lejos a Tlayouatl tirado sin posibilidad de levantarse, se estaba preguntando si lo que vio había sucedido, o solo lo soñó mientras estaba inconsciente. Primero despertó a Macatli, que al ver a Tlayouatl, se dirigió corriendo hacia el, y grito:

MACATLI: por favor, que alguien lo ayude, la esmeralda lo corrompió, necesita ayuda.

Rápidamente habitantes de la ciudadela llegaron, pero vieron al Halach y a un sacerdote con un extraño cetro en mano. May por su parte despertó a Shadow, que rápidamente fue ayudado para ver al ya desfallecido Tlayouatl. El sacerdote comenzó a rezar, usando un lenguaje que no era náhuatl, ya que los dos no lo entendían. En un momento el sacerdote puso la parte posterior del cetro en el pecho de Tlayouatl, con mucho esfuerzo lo comenzó a forcejear para levantarlo, extrañados los dos al principio, vieron que el sacerdote estaba sacando una esmeralda de color negro, se veía una especie de tinieblas en su alrededor, al sacarlo totalmente se vio que esta esmeralda fue sujetada firmemente por el mismo cetro. Poco a poco las garras de energía negra de Tlayouatl desaparecieron, al igual que sus alas, cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos vieron que recupero el color rojo que tenían.

Cuando se levanto vio la destrucción causada que comprendió que fue culpa suya, sin embargo la niña solo cerro los ojos y comenzó a brillar, de repente, una gran explosión de luz rodeo el lugar, al aclararse todo vio que todo fue reconstruido, las vidas perdidas, ahora habían regresado, he incluso Shadow se había recuperado. Todos quedaron un poco cansada por lo ocurrido, se dirigió a Tlayouatl y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

TLAYOUATL: ¿por que fue eso?- dijo enfurecido por lo hecho.

MACATLI: la próxima vez avisa que algo esta pasando- se escuchaba claro que era un regaño.

TLAYOUATL: (Elevando la Voz) ¡por si no te habías dado cuenta lo hice! Pero no, (intento imitar su voz) solo estas paranoico Tlayouatl. Eres un ingenuo. Soy una gran torpe.

MACATLI: pero si fueras mas amable podría estar mas atenta contigo… ¡VIEJO!

TLAYOUATL: ¿me llamaste… viejo? ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando me llaman… viejo?- su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera conteniendo una gran ira- ¡AHORA VERAS QUIEN ES EL VIEJO!

Al igual que May y Shadow, estos dos comenzaron a pelear con la bola de humo ocultándolos, mientras el resto solo suspiraba. Shadow y May solo se despidieron y se volvieron a alejar de la ciudadela para usar el chaos control antes de entra...

MAY: Shadow, ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando ocurrio ese derrumbe?

SHADOW: no. Creo que quede inconciente.

MAY: entonces, ¿por que Tlayouatl estaba tirado en el suelo?

SHADOW: el sacerdote me dijo que quizas por que su cuerpo no pudo resistir todo el poder por mucho tiempo. ¿Por que lo preguntas?

MAY: no por nada en especial... _Creo que eso solamente fue un sueño. Sera mejor olvidarlo._- penso esto último, puesto que veia imposible la transformacion de erizo a dragón.

SHADOW: bueno. Ya vamonos.

Sin más espera, volvieron a crear otro vórtice de tiempo, y saltaron en el.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, regresan al mismo lugar.

MAY: ¿ahora cuantos años pasaron?

SHADOW: solo 4, quiero comprobar algo y será…- se vio interrumpido por que escucho sonidos de peleas cerca.

May también los escucho y siguió a su insoportable compañero. Al cabo de rato, vieron a la niña de ahora 11 años Macatli, que se sorprendieron al ver que era exactamente igual a May, a excepción del pelo negro y largo, que se encontraba peleando usando un tipo de ballesta unida un tipo de guante de manga larga en su brazo derecho que lanzaba flechas de energía. Pero también se encontraba Tlayouatl de 18 años, pero ahora estaba usando un tipo de lanza con una hoja filosa larga como si fuera de espada, pero también se encontraba un chico mayor a Macatli que tenia una espada que tenia grabado una imagen de un rayo, pero para sorpresa de ellos, se parecía a Ash, pero no tenia el pelo mañanero y que lo tenia solo un poco largo. También vieron que sacaba rayos de su espada y sus manos. Además de que se encontraba una especie de mezcla de erizo y lobo de color rojo claro con una espada simple como de un caballero, pero este ser podía estirar sus brazos para dar golpes a distancia.

Estos cuatro estaban peleando contra unos extraños demonios con pies en forma de punta, tenían cuchillas largas en vez de manos y una flama que rodeaba su cabeza. Pero los cuatro ya mencionados estaban controlando la situación a pesar de que salían nuevos por los que vencían. Shadow al ver que no estaban en dificultades, decidió irse de ahí. May al ver el acto indiferente del erizo lo siguió pero enojada.

MAY: Shadow, debemos ayudarles. Están en problemas.

SHADOW: por supuesto que no lo están. Y ahora ahí que regresar a nuestra época. Ya lo he entendido todo- Shadow y May volvieron a usar EL Chaos control para regresar a su época. Pero ahora May estuvo curiosa por lo que dijo.

MAY: Shadow ¿Cómo que ya lo entiendes? Aun no sabemos donde esta la gema.

SHADOW: ¿Qué no te distes cuenta humana?- May asintió de forma negativa, por lo que se vio obligado a contestar- primero vemos que la gema se une a la niña. Segundo vemos que Tlayouatl se le saca una gema negra que resultaba ser la esmeralda negra y la niña al comenzar a brillar, reconstruyo todo. Y pro último vemos que puede lanzar flechas de energía de esa ballesta.

MAY: sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso.

SHADOW: si que eres lenta. Ella no es la guardiana de la gema, ella era la gema. Y si tú eres la nueva asignada, tú también debes ser la gema. Quizás la mejor forma de protegerla era tenerlo en su interior- May se sorprendió al escuchar la deducción de su acompañante.

MAY: si yo soy la gema, ¿Cómo podría ayudarles si el equipo rocket tuviera la esmeralda?

SHADOW: debes encontrar la forma de liberar ese poder y dárselo a los que quieras ayudar.- de pronto escucha un gruñido que proviene del estomago de May

MAY: pero primero hay que comer.

SHADOW: no tienes llenadora- lo dijo para si mismo a lo bajo.

MAY: ¿que dijiste?

SHADOW: que ya llegamos.

Entonces los dos saltaron por un portal el cual los llevo de regreso adonde ellos partieron, bueno, casi.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en unos puertos de la región, acababa de llegar un barco de cargamentos pesados. Uno de los encargados bajo una caja muy pesada de acero que decía "MEDICAMENTOS". Cuando el se fue, esta caja se comenzó a abrir, y de ahí salió un enorme robot rojo con negro y amarillo con grandes dedos metálicos y el símbolo de la letra omega en sus hombros. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió del puerto y se adentro caminando en el bosque que rodeaba el sitio.

* * *

Giovanni acababa de colgar la señal con los tres molestos que conocemos, después de un fax le llegaron expedientes de May, con lo que supo a donde debía atacar para que ella saliera.


	9. Un niño y 10 toneladas de diversión

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad**

* * *

Camiones negros viajaban por la región Hoenn transportando soldados con unas armaduras negras que llevaban una R roja pequeña en sus hombros derechos, que estaban acompañados por unos rifles extraños, y unas bazucas con una barra indicadora de energía en un costado, que se encontraban llenos. Había otros cuatros camiones de doble carga seguirlos. En una parte del camino, este se separaba en dos, los conductores se comunicaron entre si…

CHOFER 1: aquí es donde nos separamos. Equipo alfa y gamma, síganme. Delta y beta vayan a la derecha. Delta y beta, que tengan suerte.- Entonces la mitad de los camiones de transporte se separaron y todos los de doble carga siguieron a una de los dos nuevos grupos, solo uno de ellos siguió al otro grupo, con objetivos desconocidos por ahora. Todo esto estaba ocurriendo en la mañana del mismo día que en el que May y Shadow comenzaron su viaje en el tiempo.

* * *

Dos horas después, en las los bosques cercanías de Petalburg, un niño con gafas y con una playera verde, unos short cafés, que estaba regresando del centro pokemón de ahí con una carta que por algunos problemas de correo tuvo que ser entregada ahí. Al parecer era de su hermana May. Se preguntaba que podría decir allí, pero le hizo prometer a May (Fue amenazado por ella) para que si recibían una carta o algo de su parte lo leyeran todos o solo su madre si lo decía la carta. Pensando…

MAX: ¿me pregunto por que May no nos ha dicho nada? Supuestamente debió llegar a casa desde hace dias. Quizás se encontró a Drew y la distrajo.

Pero no noto que alguien lo estaba observando con unos biloculares tecnológicos, cerca de este había un grupo de camiones estacionados, este sujeto saco un sobre en donde había documentos, y uno de ellos tenia una foto de Max, el solo alcanzo esbozar una sonrisa antes de subirse a su vehículo.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba el robot rojo, negro y amarillo que no ha sido descubierto, ya que había sido programado para pasar sin ser detectado para misiones de intrincación, a pesar de su tamaño. Se encontraba analizando la situación, siguiendo con su búsqueda de Eggman, además de aprender todo lo posible de los pokemón, por si le fuera útil esa información.

OMEGA: Sistemas de rastreo activado. Eggman no esta en el área dentro de 500 km. Desactivando rastreador. Activación automática en una hora.

Después siguió caminando hasta que escucho un grito, era de un niño si su analizador no se equivocaba, amplifico su vista y logro ver a Max siendo sujetado por unos hombres vestidos de negro. Rápidamente Omega comenzó a abrir unos archivos de video, eran de su último encuentro con Tails y los otros en las islas Naranjas, no duro mucho el video con respecto al tiempo al exterior…

* * *

**Archive 01 10 2010 06:23 (FLASH BACK TIPO OMEGA)**

TAILS: muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos de aquí.

AMY: espero que encontremos a Sonic pronto.

CREAM: no te preocupes Amy, Tails lo lograra.

KNUCKLES: ¿oye, seguro que ese rastreador tuyo servirá?

TAILS: por supuesto. Solo espero que Sonic no se lo haya quitado. Pero primero tengo que revisar al tornado antes de irnos. Omega, ¿me ayudas?

OMEGA: (no se veía ya que el era el observador) iniciando análisis… análisis confirmado. Tornado X esta en un 97% de su función con daños menores.

TAILS: eso es suficiente. Muy bien, vámonos.

OMEGA: antes de irnos tengo que anunciar que una vez encontrado a Sonic the Hedgehog me iré a buscar a Dr. Eggman por mi cuenta.

TAILS: ¿y eso por que? No sabemos si Eggman haya llegado.

OMEGA: Si nosotros llegamos, por lógica también Eggman esta aquí. Una búsqueda en un solo grupo la velocidad del progreso de la misión será muy reducida. Si lo busco por mi cuenta habrá más posibilidades de hallarlo.

TAILS: de acuerdo, pero si lo encontramos trataremos de contactarte si nos es posible.

OMEGA: afirmativo.

TAILS: pero si ves que alguien esta en problemas, si no es un asunto policiaco quiero que ayudes a quien este en problema, pero no mates a nadie.

OMEGA: condición aceptada. Es hora de irnos de la isla.

ARCHIVO DETENIDO (FIN DE FLASH BACK)

* * *

OMEGA: análisis, buscando placa policiaca- no tardo mucho para ver que no tenían ninguna- análisis terminado. Misión secundaria, salvar a niño de secuestradores.

Rápidamente encendió sus propulsores y se dirigió a donde estaba ocurriendo la escena. Los sujetos estaban tratando de meter a Max, pero el se estaba defendiendo para no entrar al vehículo:

SOLDADO: ya niño, entra de una vez.

MAX: no quiero. ¿Qué quieren con migo?

SOLDADO 2: lo que queremos no es de tu incumbencia, ahora entra.- apenas estaban logrando su cometido vieron acercarse un robot volando apenas un poco separado del piso. Rápidamente el robot al estar cerca se detuvo y los llamo.

OMEGA: liberen el niño, o yo mismo los derrotare- los soldados se veían un poco temerosos al ver al metálico.

SOLDADO 1: ¿Qué están esperando? Atrápenlo.

Una vez superado su nerviosismo, los soldados saltaron para tratar de tirar a la maquina, pero no lo movieron nada. Peor este no se quedo sin hacer nada, comenzó a girar su torso rápidamente arrojando a todos los que estaban montados sobre el. Los que estaban en el camión sacaron armas de fuego, y comenzaron a dispararle, Omega no se veía afectado, se dirigió a los sujetos que tenían atrapado a Max, con un solo golpe los arrojo al suelo. Max, que por la situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa, se fue a ocultar. Omega rápidamente encendió su modalidad de golpes con fuego, atacando a todos sus enemigos dejándolos inconscientes. El camión intento escapar, sin embargo Omega se interpuso y lo detuvo, sin mas rodeos lo volcó, y saco a los ocupantes que aun quedaban. El último que iba a sacar estaba hablando por un comunicador, pero Omega no lo dejo terminar y destruyo el aparato. Saco unas cuerdas que estaban en el vehículo, las cuales se suponía que iban a ser usadas con Max. Los ato y los dejo cerca del camión. Max al ver que ya no había peligro, salió de su escondite, y se dirigió al robot.

MAX: oye, gracias por ayudarme.

OMEGA: era mi objetivo. Le pido que llame a las autoridades. Me retiro.- apenas se estaba hiendo de ahí, cuando alguien lo detuvo de su mano. Y giro su cabeza para ver quien era.

MAX: oye, ¿A dónde vas?

OMEGA: no estoy autorizado para dar esa información.

MAX: ¿cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Max.

OMEGA: no tengo nombre. Mi registro de fabricación es de E-123 Omega. Pero los que he conocido me llaman solo Omega.

MAX: Bueno Omega, gracias.

OMEGA: no es necesario. Ahora que reflexiono- se dirigió a uno de los pocos sujetos que aun esta consiente, el que iba a llamar por el comunicador.- ¿a quien llamaste?

SOLDADO: a nadie quien te importe chatarra.

OMEGA: modo interrogatorio activado- saco de una de sus manos un cañón, que lo apunto a su cara- Dame la información que te he ordenado.

SOLDADO: (nervioso) No diré nada.

OMEGA: disparo en cuenta de tres… uno… dos…

SOLDADO: este bien, te lo diré. Le llame al líder de mi unidad en la región, solicite refuerzos para atacar a la ciudad de Petalburg.

OMEGA: ¿han visto a un anciano con un vehículo volador en forma de huevo?

SOLDADO: no hemos visto nada de esto.

OMEGA: ¿que quieren en esa ciudad?

SOLDADO: nuestro jefe nos ha encargado capturar a la familia Balance. Es todo lo que se, suéltame por favor.

Omega lo soltó y lo dejo con el resto de los suyos. Max logro escuchar todo la interrogación.

MAX: ellos quieren atrapar a mi familia. Por favor ayúdame.

OMEGA: misión secundaria incompleta. Viajar a cuidad Petalburg para concluir. Humano Max, dime donde queda esa ciudad.

MAX: solo sígueme.

El robot asintió, y comenzó a seguir al niño para llegar a dicha ciudad.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del bosque Omega amplifico su vista, y vio una caravana de camiones idénticos al anterior con uno de doble carga, una vez que le dijo esto a Max lo levanto y lo subió a su cabeza, inmediatamente encendió sus propulsores y comenzó a volar, para atravesar la ciudad mas rápidamente, una que otra vez se detenía sobre un edificio para descansar unos segundos y seguir volando. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa del niño, que al parecer los sujetos aun no llegaban, Max sin basilar se dirigió rápidamente con sus padres, Omega solo se adentro hasta llegar al jardín. Max le intento explicar lo que ocurría, sin embargo también había mencionado a Omega, y siendo escuchado un relato por parte de un niño, no es muy convincente.

Por lo que tuvo que llamarlo, debido a la puerta solo pudo asomarse, pero lo suficiente como para que Norman y Caroline le creyeran.

NORMAN: si eso es cierto será mejor que nos vayamos.

MAX: ¿pero si nos están buscando a nosotros, no significa que también buscaran a May?

CAROLINE: espero que se encuentre bien.

NOMAN: oye tú… Omega. ¿Puedes saber que tan lejos están esos sujetos?

OMEGA: afirmativo. – Se quedo unos segundos quieto hasta que reacciono- se hayan 2.1 kilómetros del aquí, a una velocidad de 100 km por hora, estarán aquí en menos de dos minutos. Señales de armas de fuego en vehículos enemigos. Posibilidades de fuego enemigo en un 87%.

NORMAN: eso pondrá en peligro a nuestros pokemón.

CAROLINE: ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Max se queda pensativo un momento y se le ocurre algo.

MAX: ya lo se. Si yo me subo en Omega, y les llamo la atención antes de que lleguen, podremos llevarlos a otro lado lejos para que se ocupe de ellos.

NORMAN: eso es muy peligroso.

MAX: si Omega solo va, es posible que lo traten de rodear, pero si uno de nosotros va, es posible que lo sigan.

OMEGA: error en la estrategia. Si solo uno de ustedes es acompañado por mí es muy posible que prefieran ir por los otros dos restantes.

NORMAN: al menos de que dos de nosotros estén. Yo también iré.

CAROLINE: si tu vas yo también.

NORMAN: no. No me puedo permitir que tú también te arriesgues. Además necesito que saques a todos los pokemón si no funciona.

CAROLINE: (suspiro) de acuerdo. Pero Omega quiero que protejas a Max.

OMEGA: afirmativo.

Ya que Norman y Max salieron, Omega agarro al padre con sus manos y el pequeño se coloco en la cabeza de la maquina y comenzó a volar. Faltaba unas cuadras para que esos sujetos llegaran, por suerte Omega y los otros lograron llamar su atención y prefirieron seguirlos. La atención de todos los habitantes de la ciudad se dirigió a los soldados y a la maquina con sus pasajeros, reconociendo rápidamente a Norman y a Max.

* * *

Los tres perseguidos guiaron a los villanos de regreso al bosque, Norman y Max se bajaron, por una seria indicación de su padre, el niño se volvió a ocultar sin que los recién llegados se dieran cuenta. Una vez de que los extraños soldados bajaron, Norman identifico la R en los hombros de los soldados y supo que eran otros integrantes del equipo Rocket.

NORMAN: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

SOLDADO: solo entréguese y nadie saldrá lastimado... Por ahora.

NORMAN: jamás. Vigoroth ve.

Rápidamente otro soldado lanzo una especie de aparato que al activarse apareció una gran burbuja que rodeo un área de 50 metros de diámetro. y en cuanto la pokebola, que parecía que iba a salir algo, no salió nada.

NORMAN: ¿pero que…?

SOLDADO: por favor ¿creías que no sabíamos nada de tus habilidades? Este pequeño crea un área donde las pokebolas no sirven de nada. Pero eso no es un problema para nosotros- todos sus compañeros sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron a ellos.

OMEGA: sistema ofensivo activado. Comience la pelea.

Rápidamente Omega sale y comienza a correr hacia sus oponentes, al ver su reacción todo el fuego comenzó a concentrarse en el robot, sin resultado alguno los comenzó a golpear sin compasión alguna, Norman aprovecho el descuido y ataco al soldado que mas cerca estaba tacleándolo, pero el resto lo e tomaba importancia al líder de gimnasio como al robot. Omega los golpeaba, los arrojaba contra si mismos, disparaba al suelo cañonazos para que la onda expansiva los lanzara por los aires, y Norman los seguía atacando a los distraídos. Sin embargo ya quedando pocos de pie Norman es capturado por un soldado por rehén, Omega se iba acercando pero el soldado apunto su arma a la cabeza de Norman.

SOLDADO: si te acercas un poco más, le vuelo los sesos. Ahora dime donde esta el niño.

Omega estaba e medio de una paradoja, si se acercaba, ya una vez comprobado con su escáner que el soldado estaba hablando en serio, matarían a Norman y fallaría en su misión, pero si también le decía donde estaba Max, también fallaría. Una de esas situaciones en la que a un robot cualquiera le hubiera explotado la cabeza por la con función, pero rápidamente recordó que hace semanas Shadow lo había programado para saber como actuar en estas situaciones, además de enseñarle a mentir si es necesario.

OMEGA: (estiro su mano) niño Max, espere- así es, en realidad Max no se había movido ni salido de su escondite, Omega había mentido.

El soldado volteo para ver donde estaba Max, y Omega aprovecho eso para salir rápidamente, como el soldado había bajado su arma al voltear, al volver a Omega, vio como un gran puño de acero se dirigía a su rostro. El golpe logro su cometido y libero a Norman, que también se había asustado un poco por la mentira. Después de eso siguieron con la pelea, que por los pocos ya no duro mucho. Una vez que le agradeció por haberlo salvado iban a donde Max cuando vieron que aun había un ultimo soldado consiente que tenia un control con un botón que rápidamente presiono. Y vieron que del único camión de doble carga salía un enorme robot que tenia la forma de un nido King.

Omega le dio la indicación a Norman que se fuera, una vez que se alejo, Omega comenzó a pelear usado todo el arsenal que tenia, sin embargo parecía no hacerle nada, este bario su hocico y de ahí salió un híper rayo que apenas Omega pudo contener, una vez terminado la bestia enemiga le dio un zarpazo a Omega que lo lanzo lejos, el rápidamente salió y esta vez uso su golpes de fuego, aunque solo lograba empujarlo para atrás. Con un golpe rápido de su cola lo lanzo hacia arriba, y rápidamente le dio un zarpazo a Omega para que cayera al suelo. Esa maquina parecía ser mas poderosa que el mismo Omega, y hablando de este ya no se levantaba, sus sistemas se habían congelado. Dándole menos importancia el metálico pokemón localizo a Norman y a Max y se dirigía lentamente a ellos.

MAX: ¡OMEGA, LEVANTATE! ¡TIENES QUE SEGUIR PELEANDO!

NORMAN: Max, hay que huir, no podemos hacer nada.

MAX: ¡NO! ¡OMEGA, ERES MUY FUERTE COMO PARA RENDIRSE! ¡AUN TIENES UNA MISION QUE HACER!

NORMAN: Max…

MAX: ¡OMEGA!

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el robot se levanta y llama a su contrincante, el se voltea y prepara otro híper rayo. Omega por su parte escondió sus manos dentro de sus brazos y de ellos salieron unos cañones que comenzaban a acumular energía. El primero en disparar fue el nido King, el rayo era enorme y casi iba a impactar a Omega cuando el disparo, su disparo era tan potente como cuando hacia el team blast con su equipo. El ataque de Omega fue tan poderoso que atravesó el híper rayo y dio directamente a su oponente, Omega no desistió un momento y siguió disparando hasta que el metálico fue totalmente destruido. Una vez que suspendió su ataque, cayó sentado al suelo. Se apago unos instantes pero poco después volvió a reiniciarse, y lo primero que vio fue a Max y Norman. Una vez que estos dos lo ayudaron a levantarse Omega noto que el que había activado el robot estaba intentando escapar, y era de esperarse que Omega lo atrapara para la interrogación:

OMEGA: dime, ¿por qué buscan a la familia Balance?- saco nuevamente su cañón.

SOLDADO: no puedo decirte, me mataran si lo digo- el robot le acerco mas su cañón.

OMEGA: TE ORDENO QUE LO DIGAS. Disparo en uno… dos…tre…

SOLDADO: el jefe de nuestra organización quiere a la familia Balance para ser anzuelo y atrapar a May Balance, y a un erizo negro y rojo que la acompaña. La quiere para menos de 5 dias. ¡Por favor no me mates!

Omega solo le dio un golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente, vieron a la policía acercarse, ya que habían visto todo lo ocurrido en la cuidad muy sospechoso, Omega destruyo el aparato que habían lanzado y les dijo que los veía en su casa y se fue de ahí, para que los dos restantes le contara todo lo ocurrido ahí, omitiendo partes increíbles.

* * *

Ya una vez en la casa Balance, la preocupación por la joven coordinadora no estuvo ausente.

CAROLINE: tenemos que encontrar a May antes que ellos.

NORMAN: eso ya lo se, pero dijo algo de un erizo negro y rojo que estaba con ella, ¿quién será?

OMEGA: mi compañero de equipo- todos voltearon al robot- yo no soy de este mundo, provengo de otro universo alterno donde el, y otros seres parecidos a el son muy abundantes. Si lo desean yo puedo ir a buscarla, puedo localizar al erizo llamado Shadow.

CAROLINE: te lo agradecemos Omega.

OMEGA: solo necesito un articulo personal de May para poder localizarla si no esta con Shadow- Caroline saco unos viejos guantes que le pertenecían a May. Omega los tomo y apenas se iba alguien le estaba sujetando la mano.

MAX: yo voy contigo.

NORMAN: Max, puede ser muy peligroso.

MAX: May es mi hermana, así que yo también iré.

CAROLINE: este bien, puedes ir.

MAX/NORMAN: ¿Qué?

CAROLINE: solo prométeme que cuidaras de Max Omega.

OMEGA: afirmativo.

Norman no tuvo otra elección así que también acepto, Omega volvió a colocar a Max sobre su cabeza y salieron volando, una vez que llegaron al bosque Omega comenzó a volar bajo al nivel del suelo, pero algo le obligo decir esto.

OMEGA: gracias Max.

MAX: ¿por que?

OMEGA: por apoyarme en la batalla.

Después de eso siguieron a toda velocidad para encontrar a los perseguidos.

EN la casa Balance, estaba Caroline en la cocina preparando la cena. En un instante miro al cielo por la ventana que se encontraba con una cara triste y de preocupación, hablando para si misma…

CAROLINE: me prometiste que ella no tendría que pasar por esto… No, no es posible que no lo haya cumplido. Solo espero que esto sea una coincidencia.

Después solo siguió cocinando, pensativa.

* * *

ADELANTO

-Hola, soy Sonic, bien, me pregunto como es que Shadow supo como viajar en e tiempo, pero tambien como es que May tambien, pero que... esos locos otra vez estan aqui, !que comience la fiesta!... Demonios, nos atraparon y tenemos que escapar de aqui, ¿quien es ese tipo de naranja? ¿y como es que tiene esas maquinas? En el proximo capitulo descubriremos quien esta detras de esto, por que quieren el setro.

No se pierdan el proximo episodio **"Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino"**.


	10. Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_ y subrrayado, gracias por su atención.

* * *

Cream había visto como Shadow y May desaparecieron en un vórtice azul, esto la asusto por lo que decidió regresar a donde los demás. Estos ya se estaban preparando para comer cuando vieron a Cream correr muy asustada:

AMY: Cream ¿Qué ocurre?

CREAM: VI a Mr. Shadow, junto con May…

No pudo terminar ya que todos vieron sorprendidos como apareció de la nada un vórtice azul que Sonic reconoció rápidamente, de inmediato salieron May y Shadow de ahí. Estos últimos vieron a su alrededor que no estaban en el mismo lugar de donde partieron.

SHADOW: ves, te dije que no nos debimos desviar en Beijing de 1946.

TAILS: ¿Qué paso? ¿De donde salieron?- se volvió a escuchar el gruñido del estomago de May.

MAY: ¿podemos comer algo antes?

SHADOW: ¿que solo vives para comer?- a el también le sonó el estomago.

MAY: no soy la única.

SHADOW: ¿pero que de…? Eggman.- desapareció y se metió en el dirigible del científico.

EGGMA: ¿Qué se te ofrece Shadow?

SHADOW: ¿Qué es ese gruñido que escuche aquí abajo? Suena a estomago vacio.

EGGMAN: aun hay problemas respecto a la conexión de tu célula de energía con todo el distribuidor de la misma. Así que se activo el sistema de emergencia, tendrás que comer por hoy para tener fuerzas hasta que mañana se repare totalmente. Por cierto, tomo tus anillos. no quiero mas problemas con tu poder- Shadow toma sus anillos y se los pone, resignado volvió a bajar tele transportándose y se rebajo a preguntar…

SHADOW: ¿Qué hay de comer?

Una vez que se sirvió la comida, antes de iniciar May y Shadow tuvieron que contar lo que hicieron, excepto el posible sueño del dragón. Por alguna razón ellos si les creyeron, como si no hubieran vivido demasiadas cosas extrañas. Ya estando comiendo todos el team Sonic disfrutaba de la comida de los cocineros, pero poco después se detuvieron para ver una "competencia de quien come mas": presentando a May Balance vs Shadow the Hedgehog. Los dos estaban comiendo como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos y mirándose con una cara desafiante. En un instante se habían acabado con todo, solo quedaba un trozo de carne el cual ambos agarraron con sus bocas como si fueran perros.

SONIC: primero pelean por pequeñeces, y ahora por quine se atraganta mas. ¿Quien los entiende?- los estaba observando con la clásica y bendita gota anime.

KNUCKLES: (cambiando el tema) oye Rouge, ¿Cómo diablos Eggman conoció a Melisa?- el veía a Melisa un tanto lejos con solo dos manzanas en la mano que comía.

ROUGE: (Se distrajo un poco de la pelea y seguía comiendo) mis facilitaciones al chef. Ah, preguntas como conocí a Melisa ¿no? Bueno, todo comenzó una noche antes de que la niña conociera a Shadow creo…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Rouge estaba viendo la capsula muy sorprendida por su contenido, no le daba crédito a eso.

ROUGE: es… es… ¿una eriza?- era una eriza verde oscuro con vetas naranja fuerte con un vestido blanco y una enorme espada a lado de la capsula.

EGGMAN: (recién llegado) mi ultima creación.

ROUGE: ¿creación?

EGGMAN: así es. En vez de crear maquinas para mis metas, decidí esta vez recurrir a la genética como mi abuelo. Esta chica es más poderosa de lo que te puedes imaginar.

ROUGE: se parece a Shadow, solo que ella es mas encantadora.

EGGMAN: es por que ella fue creada a partir del ADN de Shadow. Tenia intención de crear un varón, pero no pude crear un cromosoma Y por lo que tuve que recurrir a hacerla hembra. Podrá ser clon de Shadow, he incluso podrá controlar el caos, sin embargo no será tan poderosa ni lo controlara tan bien como el original. Claro, una vez que regresemos hará su vida como quiera.

ROUGE: si no es tan poderosa y se separara de ti, ¿por qué aun la tienes?

EGGMAN: podrá ayudar a Shadow en asuntos que muy pronto también sabrás.

ROUGE: ¿tiene un número de registro o algo?

EGGMAN: tiene un nombre… se llamara…Melisa the Hedgehog.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

TODOS: (excepto Shadow) ¡ELLA ES SU CLON!- rouge solo asintió. May soltó la carne y Shadow se la trago, ganando.

MELISA: (de lejos) podrían gritarlo mas fuerte, no lo escucharon en la Antártica.

SHADOW: (ya con su plato limpio y junto sus manos) gracias por la comida. Me retiro- se levanta y se va antes de que May recordara la competencia.

MAY: ¡SHADOW, TE ACABASTES CON TODO!

SHADOW: te tardaste, ahora me iré a entrenar- con el chaos control se fue de ahí.

BROCK: oye May, me parece que esa ropa tuya ya esta gastada, ¿no tienes nada para cambiarte?

MAY: pues… por todo lo que tenía, se ha destrozado por esas batallas- Melisa se acerco con las manzanas ya terminadas.

MELISA: May, ¿quieres que te ayude?

MAY: (levantándose) ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar?

MELISA: solo sígueme al dirigible.

Usando el chaos control la transporto en el interior del dirigible, ahí mismo había una especie de maquina donde le pidió a May que se metiera, así lo hizo y en cuanto la activo le dijo que pensara en un diseño, una vez que lo hizo Melisa activo la maquina y como si la estuviera escaneando, paso un laser que fue transformando poco a poco su ropa a la que se había imaginado, casualmente es la que usaba cuando viajaba con Ash y Brock.

MAY: es increíble.

MELISA: este es un materializado, piensa en algo que quieres usar y este lo creara, ¿Cómo crees que obtuve esta ropa? Ahora vamos, que le Doctor no tarda mucho para regresar.- usando el chaos control la volvió a bajar. Ya todos vieron que Melisa le dio ropa nueva.

BROCK: oye, ¿el doctor no va a comer?

KNUCKLES: ¿no me digas que le preparaste algo también?

BROCK: bueno, nos esta ayudando. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

ESPIO: si, pero no sabemos que va a hacer en cuanto esto termine.

VECTOR: tienes razón Espío.

SONIC: y hablando de el, ¿Dónde esta Melisa?

MELISA: el esta trabajando en algo para ustedes dos, Ash y May.

ASH/MAY: ¿en serio?

MELISA: bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver que esta haciendo Shadow. Nos vemos. Chaos control.

* * *

Y con su poder se fue del lugar, volvió a aparecer en medio del bosque, comenzó a caminar mirando a todos lados buscando. En muy poco tiempo vio a Shadow cerca de un rio donde estaba ahí parado sin moverse. En un instante saco una garras de energía oscura de sus manos cortando arboles y partiendo rocas con solo un zarpazo. Una vez que desapareció sus garras apretó fuertemente sus puños y de inmediato salieron cargas de energía eléctrica de sus pies y puños, salto rápidamente hacia una roca y comenzó a golpearlo a una súper velocidad. Cuando se alejo de la roca, esta, literalmente, se hizo polvo. Melisa vio que Shadow se veía cansado, así que se acerco.

MELISA: aun no pasa un día después de tu ultima batalla y ya comienzas a entrenar- Shadow volteo a la eriza- ¿Qué son esas nuevas técnicas?

SHADOW: Tlayouatl era más poderoso que yo, e incluso cuando era mas joven lo era, no pude vencerlo. Tengo que ser mas poderoso si quiero derrotar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

MELISA: ¿me pregunto si realmente soy clon tuyo? Shadow, sabes que tienes a los demás para ayudarte.

SHDAOW: no puedo depender de ellos para todo.

MELISA: bueno, si no me necesitas tengo que irme.- se fue caminando sin decirle nada- Hombres.

SHADOW: (suspiro) Clones.

* * *

Regresando a los demás, estos ya estaban recogiendo las cosas para irse. Pero a la vez pensando en lo que tenían que hacer.

KNUCKLES: yo digo que nos regresemos a Mobius. Junto con ese cetro, tarde o temprano se cansaran de buscar.

TAILS: pero no podemos irnos sin antes encontrar las esmeraldas. Solo tenemos dos. Ellos podrían encontrar el resto.

SONIC: entonces que hacemos aquí, vallamos a buscarlas- Melisa acababa de llegar.

MELISA: me temo que no podemos buscarlas.

BROCK: ¿por que no?

MELISA: Es muy posible que esos sujetos también busquen las esmeraldas. Pero tenemos la ventaja que no saben como usar las esmeraldas para encontrar a otras. Pero si vamos a buscarlas es posible que nos sigan y las tomen antes que nosotros.

VECTOR: ¿entonces que sugieres?

MELISA: que hay que vencerlos antes que sea tarde. Antes que sepan que el cetro esta aquí.

ASH: ¿y como es que podemos hacerlo?

MELISA: primero hay que prepararlos para pelear por su cuenta, sin usar ninguno de sus pokemón, los pondrían en peligro si así fuera.

MAY: ¿y como nos prepararan?

MELISA: es lo que esta preparando el doctor. Ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que se vayan a dormir. En la nave hay suficientes camas para que duerman. Claro que si no le tienen confianza al doctor pueden dormir en el suelo.

SONIC: ustedes si quieren suban, yo dormiré afuera.

KNUCKLES: yo te acompaño.

ESPIO: necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El resto decidió subir a dormir, claro que se tomaban turnos de guardia por si algo ocurría. Ya después de dias de dormir a la intemperie, por fin dormirían en una cama de verdea. Sin embargo Shadow seguía entrenando en el mismo lugar que antes hasta que cayó rendido, decidió dormir un poco en ese mismo lugar, al fin y a cabo pronto tendría su energía ilimitada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos habían dormido bien. Pero se preguntaban que estaba haciendo Eggman, desde esa conferencia ya no lo habían visto. Pero restándole importancia bajaron, a excepción de Melisa, donde Sonic, Knuckles y Espió los esperaban. Estaban pensando en un nuevo plan para poder resolver su problema, cuando escucharon el avanzar de camiones dirigiéndose a ellos. Tails con un comunicador llamo a Melisa, y le pidió que si se fijara que era lo que se avenía. Melisa le informo que se acercaban 12 camiones de un remolque y otros 4 de doble carga. Al parecer no tienen buenas intenciones. Por lo que Melisa activo un tipo de camuflaje que oculto el dirigible, pronto bajo con su dabilahro.

MELISA: Ash, May, Brock, Amy, Cream y Cheese, suban a la nave. Parece que ni con sus amigos podrán con esto.

MENCIONADOS: De acuerdo.

TAILS: Melisa, será mejor que también subas, si esto se pone mal llévate a todos.

MELISA: esta bien.- con desanimo.

Una vez que se subieron, el resto se preparo para la defensa. No tardo mucho para que los camiones se estacionaran en frente de ellos, soldados salieron de los camiones de una carga, mostrando rifles. Y de uno de ellos vinieron a un extraño grupo que conocían bien.

SONIC: no otra vez estos.

ESPIO: ¿los conoces?

SONIC: por desgracia.

Así era, eran el equipo Rocket que, uno se pregunta por que lo hacen, volvieron a recitar su lema (Que por cierto odio con lo que me queda de alma). Pero por suerte a medio lema recibieron un ataque de energía, cuando se voltearon vieron al erizo negro Shadow.

JESSIE: oye, ¿por qué nos interrumpes?

JAMES: oye, es ese el erizo al que tenemos que atrapar.

MEOWTH: oye tu, negrito, será mejor que vengas con nosotros o ya veras.

SHADOW: ¿acaso me están subestimando? Se arrepentirán de encontrarme.

JAMES: eso veremos, tropas, a lo que les ruge.

Tanto los soldados como el team Sonic, comenzaron a pelear. A pesar de que Shadow era el centro de atención, todos estaban participando en la defensa del mismo, a pesar que el no la quería. Como solo estaban peleando los soldados no les fue muy difícil vencerlos a todos, y solo quedaban los tres payasos.

SHADOW: ¿decían algo de atraparme?

JAMES: (en tono de baboso) ¿y ahora quien podrá defendernos?

MEOWTH: (presionando un botón de un control) ¡YO!

De los de una de las cajas de cada una de los camiones de doble, (ya que las otras llevaban soldados) se abrieron, y de allí salieron maquinas en formas de extrañas criaturas. Sonic y Shadow reconocieron a dos de ellos, eran los tipos de dragón mecánicos que habían enfrentado antes en la base de Eggman, antes de llegar a ese mundo. Pero también estaban acompañados por un toro de tres colas y una tortuga grande con dos cañones en su caparazón.

SHADOW: ¿Sonic, has visto bien esas cosas?

SONIC: si, se parecen a las maquinas que Eggman nos había mandado. ¿Cómo crees que obtuvieron el diseño?

SHADOW: no lo se. Después de esto tenemos que preguntarle al respecto al doctor.

El primero en atacar fue el toro metálico que se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, todos lo esquivaron, a excepción de Knuckles y Vector que agarraron los cuernos de la maquina, tratando de empujar a sus contrincantes. Poco después la tortuga se dirigió a Rouge, Tails, Charmy y Espió, apunto a ellos sus cañones y les disparo un liquido verde que esquivaron para su suerte, ya que cuando ese liquido toco algunos arboles estos se derretían, ese liquido era acido, debían tener cuidado con ese robot. Y por ultimo los restantes también pelearon con los dos erizos, el dragón serpiente fue por Sonic, y el panzón fue por Shadow, así como había sucedido antes. Mientras tanto, en el interior del dirigible, Ash y los demás estaban viendo la pelea, pero además se sorprendieron al ver las formas de las maquinas.

BROCK: ese robot se parece a un tauros.

ASH: y ese a un dragonite y el otro a un gyarados.

MAY: y aquel a un blastose

MELISA: o sea que esas maquinas tienen formas de pokemón.

AMY: tenemos que ayudar a Sonic.

MELISA: no podemos. No hay mucha importancia con ellos. Quien verdaderamente importa aquí es May. Nadie bajara de aquí.

AMY: ¡QUE DICES!

MELISA: que no tienes confianza en Sonic.

AMY: si, pero…

MELISA: pero nada. Solo podemos esperar.

Regresando a la batalla, el blastose (refiriéndome a la maquina) metió sus extremidades en el interior de su coraza y comenzó a girar rápidamente hacia sus oponentes, el golpe si dio en el blanco, dejándolos en el piso, le salieron tenazas de su caparazón una vez que dejo de girar y los metió en el interior de la caja del camión de donde salieron los soldados, que se cerro rápidamente. El toro aun seguía forcejeando con los fuertes, así que rápidamente alzo su cabeza lanzándolos por los aires, y apenas estaban cayendo, los pateo con sus patas traseras y los arrojo al camión cerrándolo también, solo quedaban peleando Sonic y Shadow, ahora rodeados por los cuatro, todos esperaban el primer movimiento para contra atacar. El primero fue el gyarados que iba a atacar con su mandíbula a Sonic, pero el rápidamente esquivo y Shadow aprovecho para atacar con sus chaos spears pero no sirvió, luego siguió el toro con una embestida a Shadow que recibió, pero lo desvió al gyarados, el dragonite lo iba a golpear pero Sonic en el aire le golpeo la espalda con un spin dash que o tira al suelo. El blastose saco sus cañones y los iba a dirigir a los erizos si no hubiera sido que Shadow los agarrara y los dirigiera al tauros, que al parecer comenzó a derretirse y a explotar.

SHADOW: te estoy ganando Sonic.

SONIC: suerte de principiantes.

Continuando con la pelea, el tauros golpeo fuertemente el suelo con sus cascos provocando un temblor que aturdió un poco a los erizos y aprovecho para embestirlos, sin embargo los dos saltaron antes de que les atacase, y los dos juntos usaron sus spin dash concentrados en el mismo punto, lo cual logro atravesar al tauros. Ahora solo quedaban los dragones. Pero estos le estaban causando demasiados problemas, dado que estos tenían habilidades más poderosas que los otros dos. El gyarados le lanzaba un lanzallamas a Sonic, y el dragonite lanzaba descargas eléctricas a Shadow, la pelea esta durando mucho tiempo. En un momento tanto el gyarados y el dragonite metálicos preparan a lo que parecía ser un híper rayo, que iba a dirigirse a los erizos, pero los dos notaron que en el cielo había uno de sus objetivos, al parecer escondido por un camuflaje, así que mejor le dispararon a donde estaba el dirigible disfrazado, el cual con la potencia que tenia descompuso el camuflaje, exponiéndolos.

JAMES: ¿y ese globo de donde salió?

Mientras adentro todos se cayeron por el impacto, ya por fin Eggman aparece.

EGGMAN: ¿que esta ocurriendo aquí?

MELISA: unos sujetos llegaron y nos están atacando. Creo que son los mismo con los que había peleado, pero están mejor equipados.

EGGMAN: y aun no he terminado. Melisa, quiero que bajes y pelees, bajare los robots que tenemos para pelear.

MELISA: entendido.

MAY: ¿y nosotros?

EGGMAN: es demasiado arriesgado, es posible que te estén buscando a ti también.

ASH: pero también buscan a Shadow y lo están dejando pelear.

EGGMA: Ahhh, esta bien, pero si se esta poniendo mal regresen.

TODOS: si.

Melisa y los entrenadores bajaron pala la pelea. Ash preparo a sus pikachu, May a su blaziken, Brock a su croagunk para asistir a Melisa y su dabilahro, pronto bajaron los egg pawn con sus armas, pronto la batalla se hizo más grande. A pesar de la ventaja que había de número, los robots pokemón parecían controlar la situación. Los egg pawn eran destruidos por cada golpe, y los pokemón ya estaban muy cansados, ni de hablar de Sonic y Shadow. En un instante de ambos robots enemigos, salieron un par de pinzas a cada uno que atrapo a Sonic, Shadow, a May y (que sorpresa) a pikachu. Ash rápidamente salto hacia donde fue atrapado su pokemón. Melisa iba a saltar a ayudar a Shadow, sin embargo no lo hizo.

SHADOW: ¡Melisa, llévate a Brock y los demás!

MELISA: ¡pero ustedes…! – Ella recibió una mirada de Shadow, como si entendiera algo- Esta bien. ¡Brock vámonos!

BROCK: pero nos necesitan.

MELISA: no les serviremos si nos atrapan. Volvamos al dirigible- agarrando a Brock, croagunk y blaziken y con el chaos control se metieron, sin explicarle a los demás se fueron. Mientras que los robots metieron al resto en los camiones, poco después llegaron helicópteros que se llevaron a los soldados heridos, y los metálicos se metieron a sus cajas del camión.

JAMES: no lo puedo creer. Por fin hemos atrapado a la rata epiléptica.

MEOWTH: eso significa un asenso.

JESSIE: pues que esperamos. Vámonos.

Ya una vez subidos al camión, todos se fueron del lugar, llevándose a los derrotados en la batalla con ellos.

* * *

Estando en medio camino, todos se encontraban preocupados por donde iban. Shadow, Sonic, May, Ash y pikachu estaban en el mismo camión donde se subieron los tres payasos, así que Shadow decidió romper el silencio…

SHADOW: ¿Cómo es que están aquí ustedes?

MEOWTH: ¿a quien le hablas negrito?

SHADOW: a ustedes. ¿Por que ustedes están metidos en todo esto?

ASH: ¿para que quieres saberlo?

JESSIE: bueno, mi historia comienza…

SONIC: ya ves Shadow. Hiciste que nos contaran sus biografías.

SHADOW: cállate Hedgehog.

Y así pasaron como dos horas para cada quien de los tres narraran sus penosas vidas, al parecer Shadow estaba escuchando atentamente.

SHADOW: bueno, ahora entiendo por que son unos perdedores en el presente si lo fueron en su pasado.

JESSIE: pero no tanto como para atraparlos ahora.

MAY: ¿para que les preguntaras sus vidas, planeas algo?

SHADOW: no. Es que me aburrí de que nadie digiera algo así que por eso lo hice- Todos se caen de espaldas.

MAY: ¿o sea que nos hiciste perder el tiempo solo por que te aburriste?

SHADOW: ¿algún problema?

SONIC: ¿Qué no pueden estar cinco minutos sin pelear?

MAY/SHADOW: ¡No te metas!

SONIC: solo decía.

* * *

Ya tiempo después, los camiones llegaron a una base oculta en un valle, metieron a todos los capturados a una jaula de barrotes eléctricos, que estaba en el interior de un vidrio al arecer indestructible. Poco después, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia a un sujeto vestido de un traje naranja, acompañado de un Persian, que se dirigió a Sonic y los otros.

VECTOR: a juzgar que te hagan reverencia diría que eres el líder de todo este rollo.

SHADOW: ¿quien eres?

ASH: tu otra vez.

SONIC: ¿lo conoces?

GIOVANNIE: Bueno. Para empezar mi nombre es Giovanni, los he traído aquí para cumplir mi cometido.

KNUCKLES: no me digas que quieres conquistar el mundo.

GIOVANNI: así es.

CHARMY: otro menso.

SHADOW: ¿para que nos quieres?

GIOVANNI: ¿acaso creen que no conozco todo sobre la gema de lava? Lo que me recuerda…- con una pinza mecánica uno de sus hombres le arranca una espina a Shadow- solo esto necesitaba.

SONIC: ¿aun no entendemos que quieres?

GIOVANNI: oye niña- ve a May detenidamente- te pareces mucho a la anterior guardiana. Y me dijeron que te apellidas Balance. Ahora solo debo saber como encontrar a la esmeralda negra

ASH: ¿de que hablas?

GIOVANNI: cuando dije que se todo de la gema, me refiero a TODO.

SHADOW: dijiste que la mocosa de acá…

MAY: oye.

SHADOW: se parece a la anterior guardiana. ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?

GIOVANNI: también he visto con mis propios ojos la esmeralda negra. Mi padre era un arqueólogo millonario, en una de sus expediciones en Hoenn, en una antiguas ruinas de un desierto encontró una esmeralda que emitía una gran carga de energía negativa. Poco después esa esmeralda transmitió su energía a mi padre con tan solo tocarlo, lo cual le dio una nueva forma monstruosa, y una nueva mente destructiva. Poco después un erizo negro y una niña, junto con un erizo color verde y un joven. Ellos se enfrentaron a mi padre, y en una batalla contra el en la región Sinnoh en la cual yo estaba presente… lo mataron. No buscaron una forma de salvarlo, solo acabaron con el. Por eso quiero usar la misma gema con la que dieron por muerto a mi padre para gobernar todo. Sin embargo no puedo tener control absoluto sobre la esmeralda negra es necesario que su guardián original este ahí.

SHADOW: me estas hablando a mi no. ¿Pero como que si la esmeralda estaba en esta región, la busques en otra dimensión?

GIOVANNI: por que en esa batalla, vi como ellos dijeron algo de llevar la esmeralda en un lugar llamado Soleanna, en la dimensión de los erizos.

TAILS: ¿pero como es que fabricaste esas maquinas?

GIOVANNI: hace dias un grupo de investigación descubrió restos de maquinas en forma de pokemón, así que decidí usar esa tecnología para atrapar a ti, erizo Shadow. Trabajaras para mí.

SHADOW: Gracias por la oferta, pero no. Por cierto, todo lo que nos dijiste… era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Entonces rápidamente unas cargas de electricidad rodearon sus puños y pies, salto en dirección a los barrotes, y a pesar de que recibía las descargas, estas no le afectaban en lo absoluto, con unos golpes rápidos destruyo los barrotes y también el vidrio sin problemas. Giovanni enfurecido se fue corriendo y ordeno el ataque a ellos.

ASH: ¿no lo entiendo, por que no hiciste eso antes con los robots?

MAY: ¿acaso dejaste que nos atraparan para que le preguntaras todo esto?- Shadow solo asintió.

KNUCKLES: ¿y ´por que no nos dijiste de eso antes?

SHADOW: su actuación no hubiera sido buena. Ahora hay que irnos.

Apenas salieron de os restos de la jaula, un grupo de soldados los rodearon con sus arcanine, estos iban a atacar con sus lanza llamas, pero de la azotea de la base hubo una explosión, de allí salieron robots halcón de Eggman, junto con blaziken, y Melisa. Además se veía que de afuera estaba el dirigible de Eggman.

EGGMAN: (desde un altavoz) ¡Pagaran por haberme robado mis diseños de maquinas!

SHADOW: Llegas tarde Melisa.

MELISA: teníamos que comer.

ROUGE: ¿Cómo nos siguieron?

MELISA: usamos el sistema de camuflaje de emergencia de la nave y los seguimos.

VECTOR: menos charla y mas golpes.

Y el cocodrilo le dio un golpe a un arcanine, y con esto todos comenzaron a pelear, ahora parecía estar mas reñidos, a pesar de estar en territorio enemigo. Sin embargo, volvieron a salir los dos robots dragones.

SHADOW: ¿Melisa, lo sientes verdad?

MELISA: Si, siento el poder de dos esmeraldas en esas maquinas.

Shadow quito la postura de defensa, y se quito sus anillos, si, es lo que se imaginan. Entonces Shadow hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerro sus ojos y de un empujón, abrió sus ojos y boca, y de este ultimo salió una gran cantidad de fuego, en forma del híper calor, que atravesó al dragonite, lo cual hizo que explotara, de la explosión salió una esmeralda de color azul cielo, que Shadow agarro, colocándose otra vez sus anillos, y con el poder de su esmeralda, con una súper velocidad también atravesó el otro robot. Los tres payasos conocidos, vieron todo lo que estaban haciendo, así que hicieron lo mas honorable posible que podían hacer… correr. Giovanni, enfurecido por la batalla, llamo a dos sujetos que tenían armas de fuego, o sea que matan. Rouge se encontraba con Tails instalando bombas en algunos lugares, Ash, Sonic, Knuckles, Melisa y los Chaotix estaban peleando con los arcanine y Shadow estaba buscando a Giovanni, pero en un momento se detuvo ya que vio a Blaziken también peleando, pero no estaba cerca May, por lo que decidió buscarla, poco después vio a May acorralada con los sujetos con las armas de fuego que mando Giovanni.

MAY: ¿Qué van a hacer?

SUJETO: Giovanni no necesita la gema de lava. No eres necesaria. Además, puede esperar otros años para tener tu poder. ¡Preparen…!- levantaron sus armas- ¡Apunten!- apuntaron a May- ¡Fue…!- inmediatamente May cerro los ojos.

Pasaron unos segundo y no escucho nada, abrió poco a poco los ojos, su mirada estaba hacia abajo, por lo que cuando abrió los ojos vio una mancha roja en su guante, alzo un poco la vista y se horrorizo al ver lo que veía. Esos dos sujetos eran atravesados por unas garras de energía oscura que rápidamente fueron retirados, y al caer ellos vio a Shadow con las garras sombra con una mirada indiferente.

SHADOW: Vete.-Ella aun en shock, apenas se iba de ahí caminando lentamente de ahí. Shadow vio que uno de ellos aun estaba vivo y que trataba de alcanzar su arma, por lo que Shadow lo agarro de su rostro y lo levanto- ¿Qué demonios querías hacer? Muere.

Y de esa misma mano volvió la carga eléctrica que también electrocuto al sujeto, y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Shadow o lo sabia, pero May lo estaba observando. En donde estaban peleando Ash y los demás, lograron vencer a la mayoría de sus oponentes, el resto escapaba. Y apenas iban a celebrar escucharon un grito que Ash reconoció.

ASH: May.

El se fue corriendo al origen y los demás lo siguieron. Una vez que legaron vieron a May arrodillada, y a Shadow cerca de dos personas muertas. Pronto Rouge y Tails llegaron con ellos.

ROUGE: tenemos que irnos, este lugar va a explotar en veinte segundos.

SHADOW: Ketchum, llévate a la niña. Los demás síganlo, yo los alcanzare después.

SONIC: Shadow, ¿A dónde vas?

SAHDOW: no es de tu incumbencia Sonic. Ahora váyanse- el se va corriendo del lugar.

ASH: May, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por que no reaccionas? Di algo.

MAY: Shadow…

ASH: ¿el que?

ROUGE: no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero… ¡este lugar volara en pedazos!

ESPIO: vámonos de aquí.

MELISA: Eggman dijo que nos recogería afuera. Todos a la puerta principal.

Todos se fueron corriendo, tuvieron problemas con May ya que aun no salía del shock. A medio camino escucharon una explosión, vieron que 10 de cada una de las maquinas pokemón que se habían enfrentado antes se acercaban a ellos, preparándose para la pelea.

SONIC: ¿esto se podría poner mejor?

Y de repente hubo otra explosión al parecer aun más fuerte que la anterior detrás de ellos.

KNUCKLES: tenías que abrir tu boca no.

¿?: Objetivo secundario encontrado… May Balance.

* * *

AVANCE:

- Soy Knuckles. !por que demonios esta niña esta sin hacer nada util! Y lo peor es que vinieron mas maquinas... eres tu. Por primera vez me alegro de verte. Ahora solo hay que encontrar a Shadow sea lo que sea que este haciendo y salir de aqui.

El siguiente episodeo es... "Carrera contra el tiempo:nube misteriosa"


	11. Carrera contra el tiempo:nube misteriosa

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_ y subrrayado, gracias por su atención.

* * *

KNUCKLES: tenías que abrir la boca no.

¿?: Objetivo secundario encontrado. May Balance.

Todos voltean a ver quien dijo esto, y se sorprendieron al ver a Omega con sus cañones en los brazos, y sale de su espalda Max.

TODOS: ¡OMEGA!

KNUCKLES: Es la primera vez que me alegro de verte.

ASH: un momento… Max, ¿eres tú?

MAX: así es. Omega me ayudo a encontrarlos.

SONIC: ¿y ese niño quien es?

ASH: es el hermano menor de May.

MAX: oye… ¿Qué le pasa a May?

ASH: no lo sabemos. Ella grito, vinimos por ella y estaba así.

MELISA: una vez mas me veo con la necesidad de recordarles que… ¡hay un ejercito de maquinas y este lugar va a explotar en menos de veinte minutos!

MAX: ¿va a que?

TAILS: una larga historia.

ESPÍO: Omega, protege al niño y ayúdanos.

Entonces ahora todos se preparaban para el ataque, y apenas los robots dieron el primer paso los demás comenzaron a pelear con quien le llegara a atacar, aunque no peleaban tanto como pelear, sino estaban abriendo paso para salir de ahí, con mucha dificultad. Tanto con impactruenos, lanza llamas, spin dash, puñetazos, shurikens, disparos y tajadas con el dabilahro para a lo mucho hacer retroceder. Sin embargo, apenas pudieron destruir unos tres robots, y ya estaban exhaustos la mayoría.

ASH: pikachu, ¿aun puedes seguir peleando?

PIKACHU: pika (jadeo) pika (jadeo) pika- se cae al suelo.

CHARMY: algo me dice que ya se descompuso.

ASH: pikachu, ¿esta s bien?

MELISA: (con un comunicador) Doctor, podría venir y recogernos ahora. Tenemos demasiadas dificultades

EGGMAN: tu no eres la única sabes. Ahora que desactive el camuflaje, sus antiaéreos no me permitieron permanecer en donde te deje, por eso tuve que retirarme a la puerta principal. Pero veré en que puedo ayudar.

MELISA: solo dese prisa por favor doctor.

* * *

En el dirigible, Eggman se dirigía al hangar donde, aparte de estar su egg breaker, había diez cosas cubiertas pon unas mantas.

EGGMAN: es hora de ver si son útiles.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, también el blaziken cayo rendido, y apenas lograron vencer a otro. Uno de los tauros fue a atacar pero fue desviado con un golpe de Melisa, y rápidamente Espió le lanzo shurikens explosivos que hizo que callera al suelo. Sin embargo otro blastose los ataco con agua a presión. Knuckles comenzó e excavar y salió por la espalda de un dragonite y lo golpeo, dañando una de sus alas, luego Vector comenzó a atacar a otro gyarados escupiéndole fuego. Pero son atacados por dos tauros Sonic, Rouge y Charmy atacan todos juntos a un Gyarados con golpes, pero este reacciona con un golpe de cola que los arroja y los ataca con su lanza llamas, que apenas logran esquivar. Omega se encontraba en demasiadas dificultades para proteger Ash, May y los pokemón exhaustos, ya que básicamente todos los robots se dirigían a ellos y los demás eran la primera línea de defensa, ya que tratar de avanzar era demasiado difícil apenas logrando defenderse.

VECTOR: cuando mas necesitamos a Shadow el se larga a hacer no se que cosa. Tu aléjate- golpeo a otro blastose. Entonces hubo otra explosión, de la cual salió el egg breaker con Eggman.

SONIC: no se si decir que me alegro o no de verte Eggman.

EGGMAN: cambiaras de opinión pronto Sonic. Veras a mi nueva serie de robots M.

TODOS: ¿M?

Entonces salió detrás de Eggman, unos robots grandes, de 3 metros, con un cañón en un brazo y un escudo en el otro, parecían tener una mandíbula afilada, y era obvio que poseían un gran blindaje, eran de color rojo con algunas partes azules. Omega saco sus cañones hacia las maquinas de Eggman.

OMEGA: ¡destruir todos los Eggman robots!

TAILS: no Omega, por ahora Eggman nos esta ayudando.

KNUCKLES: espera a que termine esto y podrás destruirlo. ¿Entendido?

OMEGA: (bajando los cañones) afirmativo.

EGGMAN: muy bien ¡Hunters, Ataquen!

Y entonces los hunters se dirigieron a los robots y fácilmente todos juntos derribaron a un dragonite con una embestida. Rápidamente los diez prepararon sus cañones y dispararon un rayo verde que perforo a los robots, los cuales al recibir tres impactos de los cañones, comenzaron a explotar, apenas fueron erradicados la mitad de las maquinas pudieron salir del arrinconamiento. Eggman les dio la señal y todos se dirigieron a la entrada principal, mientras eran cubiertos por los hunters, que pudieron vencer a otra cuarta parte de las maquinas. Ya una vez que lograron salir del lugar y estuvieron por debajo del dirigible, que era defendido por Brock, y los demás. Entonces ya todos se estaban preparando para subir, sin embargo…

ASH: Brock, ¿Shadow ha entrado?

BROCK: no Ash, no lo he visto desde que hace horas.

ASH: tenemos que ir por el.

AMY: no te preocupes por ese insensible. Tenemos que irnos.

ASH: Melisa ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que explote?

MELISA: doce minutos, treinta y dos segundos.

ASH: Cream, cuida de pikachu- entonces le entrega a pikachu a la conejita y se va corriendo.

ESPIO: ¡Ash, Espera!- sale corriendo.

SONIC: será mejor que lo siga.- va detrás de Ash y Espío.

EGGMAN: M2, M4, síganlos- los hunters mencionados siguieron a los otros.

MAX: Omega. Ayuda a Ash.

OMEGA: Afirmativo- enciende propulsores y se va.

MELISA: ¿Qué jamás entienden cuando hay peligro?- entonces también siguió a Sonic. Al hacerlo comenzó a patinar ya que sus botas eran parecidas al los zapatos de Shadow.

Mientras el resto solo podía subir a la nave. Una vez que volvieron a entrar, se encontraron con otros soldados con armas laser los recibieron y comenzaron a disparar, pero con tan solo unos disparos de misiles de Omega, pudieron arrasar por ellos, y se fueron de ahí, adentrándose mas a la base. Una vez que regresaron a donde habían visto a Shadow por última vez, aun estaban los dos cuerpos ahí.

SONIC: Omega, ¿puedes rastreas a Shadow?

OMEGA: Shadow localizado. Ubicación piso 4 de la base. Siento la energía de dos chaos emeralds.

MELISA: así que aun hay mas esmeraldas, eh.

ASH: ¿crees que Shadow fue por esas esmeraldas?

SONIC: algo me dice que es otra cosa. Sigamos.

Entonces todos volvieron a moverse en busca de Shadow.

* * *

Mientras el seguía dejando inconscientes a cualquier soldado que se metiera en su camino, y seguía subiendo buscando a algo, o a alguien. Después de un tiempo llego a una gran habitación donde se encontraba un gran cañón, donde se encontraba en un panel las esmeraldas amarilla, y rosa. Volteo su vista hacia arriba y vio a Giovanni, junto con unos científicos, les entregaba a ellos un recipiente pequeño, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la presencia del erizo, así que los científicos salieron corriendo a un ascensor, pero Giovanni se mantuvo en su lugar, observando a Shadow.

SHADOW: muy bien, ¿podemos continuar con el interrogatorio?

GIOVANNI: (Con una sonrisa) ¿que es lo que quieres?

SHADOW: ¿hace cuantos años ocurrió esa historia que contaste?

GIOVANNI: hace 25 años.

SHADOW: _No concuerda._ ¿Para que quieres ese rayo?

GIOVANNI: digamos… que necesito sus esmeraldas para algo. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de donde esta el cetro de las tinieblas?

SHADOW: ya quisiera. ¿Qué fue lo que le dio a esos sujetos?

GIOVANNI: una muestra tuya de ADN, y si ya no tienes mas preguntas, ¿podrías entregarme la esmeralda que tienes?- refiriéndose a la esmeraldas azul cielo que tenia.

SHADOW: yo creo que… no.

GIOVANNI: lastima. Por cierto… quiero que conozcas a un nuevo modelo.- al presionar un botón, se abrió una compuerta de donde salió una gran ave que parecía tener crestas encendidas por una gran cantidad de flamas a lo largo de la maquina- ¿Qué te parece el modelo Moltres? Si me disculpas tengo que tomar un helicóptero.

Presiono otro botón en donde, aparte de abrir una puerta, se activo un conteo regresivo en el panel, de unos 8 minutos. Shadow desconocía que le quedaba más de 9 minutos para la explosión. Una vez que se metió Giovanni y cerro la puerta, el moltres comenzó a volar y ataco con un lanza llamas, pero fácilmente lo esquivo tele trasportándose y apareció por detrás de el y lo comenzó a atacar con sus golpes eléctricos, y para rematar utilizo su híper calor para derribarlo. A pesar de que parecía estar diseñado para las altas temperaturas, parecía que si lo había hecho efecto, pues lo derribo. Sin embargo logro volver a levantarse. Shadow al ver que comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo lo ataco con chaos spears, el ave solo abrió su pico y se los trago, rápidamente sus flamas crecieron mas y le disparo con un lanza llamas aun mas fuerte, ahora le costo mayor trabajo para evadirlo, pues fue mas rápido.

Entonces Shadow preparo otra oleada de ataques spears, pero para su sorpresa la maquina comenzó a brillar y desapareció, Shadow intento encontrarlo con la vista, pero este apareció por detrás y lo sujeto con sus garras, para elevarse un poco y lo arrojo al suelo. Shadow volvió a levantarse y rápidamente la maquina volvió a desaparecer, Shadow se levanto y esta vez se mantuvo quieto, con los ojos cerrados, en unos segundos volvió a aparecer y antes de que volviera a atacar, Shadow utilizo su chaos blast, no destruyo a ala maquina pero si lo arrojo contra la pared, la maquina logro atravesarla por la fuerza del ataque. Pensando que ya lo venció, Shadow se dirigió al panel, a tratar de sacar las esmeraldas, vio que el contador estaba en 6 minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos. Restándole importancia volvió su mirada hacia las esmeraldas y apenas iba a tratar de tomarlas, escucho gritos de voces conocidas, los chicos por fin lo habían encontrado.

SHADOW: ¿que es lo que están haciendo aquí? Les dije que se fueran.

ASH: perdón por preocuparnos.

SHADOW: no tienen que preocuparse por mí.

SONIC: pues estas señales de batalla nos indican lo contrario.

SHADOW: como quieras, ¿Melisa, cuanto tiempo nos queda?

MELISA: siete con 59.

SHADOW: entonces ya vállense. Los alcanzare después.

MELISA: ¿pero que demonios estas buscando?

SHADOW: por si no se dieron cuenta, hay dos esmeraldas en ese panel. Ahora váyanse.

SONIC: por favor Shadow, ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Entonces salió del muro otra vez el moltres salió del muro alzando el vuelo y posándose en frente de ellos.

MELISA: Sonic, ¿disfrutas arruinarnos las cosas no?

SHADOW: si quieren ser útiles de algo, saquen las esmeraldas de ahí, yo me encargare de Poli.

M2: Yo le daré cobertura señor.

M4: yo igual.

SHADOW: como quieran.

ASH: (intentando de tomar una pokebola) también ira…-le sostiene el brazo Melisa.

MELISA: Eso si que no jovencito. No pondrás en riesgo a otro pokemón. Ya viste como peleo tu pikachu y no pudo con ninguno. Ahora imagínate con este pajarraco.

ASH: creo que tienes razón.

ESPIO: mejor ayúdanos con las esmeraldas.

Y entonces todos fueron a hacer lo que se le encargo. Mientras Shadow y los hunters se encargaban de pelear contra moltres, el resto intentaban tratar de abrir el panel.

MELISA: Omega, conéctate con la computadora. Trata de piratear el sistema-Omega saca unos cables de sus brazos, Melisa comienza a teclear el teclado que se encontraba cerca de los paneles.

ASH: ¿Qué haces Melisa?

MELISA: _Despistado. _En este lugar hay un gran rayo, y una cuenta regresiva, junto con estas esmeraldas. Quiero saber que va destruir, manipular, o lo que sea que haga.

OMEGA: acceso denegado. No puedo acceder al controlador.

MELISA: debe haber otra forma.

SONIC: este es mi forma- se aleja un poco y ataca el panel con un spin dash, el cual todos se alejan de su camino a tiempo, sin embargo no le hizo nada.

MELISA: hay formas mas civilizadas sabes.

SONIC: quisiera que me mostraras algunas.

MELISA: ya voy.

Regresando a al pelea, los hunters estaban disparando al moltres, pero este fácilmente los esquivaba, e incluso Shadow tenia problemas con darle en el blanco. En un momento, el moltres comenzó a volver a brillar de un color azul, y de repente apareció en otra parte, pero los hunters salina despedidos contra la pared y Shadow apareció en un hoyo nuevo que apareció en segundos, se sentía como si lo hubieran arrojado al suelo.

SHADOW: como es posible que haya sucedido esto, tal vez… ¡Melisa, dame tu esmeralda!

MELISA: (con tono gruñón) Melisa saca las esmeraldas, Melisa dame tu esmeralda, Melisa (gruñidos) aquí esta- le arroja su esmeralda verde.

Y entonces continuaron su batalla, y en unos instantes el robot volvió a brillar de azul, inmediatamente Shadow hizo su chaos control, y para su sorpresa, cuando detuvo el tiempo, vio al moltres moverse sin problemas, así que en lo que duraba el chaos control, continuo peleando con el. La maquina, al parecer sorprendido por haberlo descubierto, se dirigió hacia Shadow con la intención de atacarlo con su pico, Shadow se hace a un lado y lo toma del cuello. El moltres se mueve rápidamente para tratar de que el erizo se suelte, pero este parece controlar la situación. Y por unos cuantos forcejeos de Shadow el robot se estrella contra un muro, por lo que se suelta del cuello y aterrizo cerca de donde cayo moltres por el impacto. Pronto el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y después de que se levanto regresaron a la batalla. Por otra parte estaban tratando de saber que hacia el rayo, y el tiempo que faltaba para la detonación era de ya 5 minutos, y se escucho de repente una alarma que distrajo un poco a los estaban con el rayo.

ALARMA: "PELIGRO. BOMBA DETECTADA. SE ORDENA LA EVACUACIÓN TOTAL DEL PERSONAL"

MELISA: ya se dieron cuenta.

ESPIO: cuanto tiempo falta para la detonación.

MELISA: pues parece que 4 minutos con 45 y el rayo 3 con 15.

ASH: ¿aun no logras saber para que es?

MELISA: pues, parece que ese rayo amplifica la manipulación tiempo-espacio y lo concentra para hacer un disparo que esta dirigido ha unas ruinas cerca de… Petalburg. Pero se dirige hacia arriba del lugar.

ESPIO: ¿tienes idea de que va hacer entonces?

MELISA: no.

SONIC: entonces date prisa antes que haga lo que va a hacer.

* * *

Después la batalla continuaba, estaban ya en el minuto 2 del rayo, y desde afuera, en el dirigible, se veía que ya todos los miembros del equipo Rocket habían huido.

EGGMAN: no podemos esperar mas, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

AMY: No. Sonic aun no ha salid.

EGGMAN: niña, si no nos vamos de aquí la explosión también nos destruirá.

AMY: no se te ocurra mover esta chatarra de aquí.

EGGMAN: créeme niña, ese erizo seguro saldrá en el ultimo segundo haciéndose el héroe. No te preocupes por el.

AMY: (suspiro) quizás estés en lo cierto.

Y entonces se fueron de allí esperando que el resto saliera con bien.

* * *

En el interior de la base, ya estuvo en el ultimo minuto en el rayo, y aun no lograban derrotar al moltres mecánico, y aun no sacaban las esmeraldas, y la bomba no faltaba mucho para que explotara, la energía de los cañones de los hunters ya se estaba agotando, y entonces, de repente, el techo se comenzó a abrir, y de ahí salió un enorme halcón del tamaño del ave metálica, inmediatamente comenzó a pelear contra ella, dejando desconcertados a todos, ese halcón tenia las plumas de sus alas metalizadas, y los subía para tratar de hacer cortes de cuchillo y como escudo del lanzallamas, sin embargo, en el minuto cero del rayo, las esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar, y se disparo un rayo que salió disparado lejos de ahí, desde un monitor podían ver que sobre una ruinas se comenzaba a crear una nube negra, como de tormenta, con rayos, creciendo poco a poco. Entonces, el halcón de un solo golpe certero de su pico, perforo al moltres, y del agujero que hizo saco la chaos emerald azul oscuro que tenia, y rápidamente se dirigió al panel, y usando sus garras, saco las otras dos, por lo que el rayo dejo de disparar, pero la nube no desapareció, seguía donde se creo. En ese entonces solo quedaban 30 segundos para la detonación, el halcón bajo al suelo donde los demás, les acerco un ala, y escucharon una voz en su mente:

VOZ: "Suban al halcón".

Extrañados, lo hicieron todos, y entonces el ave gigante alzo el vuelo, y salieron rápidamente de ahí, en poco tiempo llegaron al dirigible, donde se sorprendieron sus tripulantes en donde estaban los chicos. Entonces, desde donde están, pudieron ver como la base estaba comenzando a explotar poco a poco hasta llegar a la enorme explosión de hongo.

Todos bajaron, incluyendo a los que se montaron en el ave gigante.

AMY: ¿quien es ese pajarote?

Entonces el halcón desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo, y se vio bajar lentamente aleteando un pequeño pollo con una capucha y un bastón en su espalda. Cuando bajo se sacudió un poco y tomo su bastón con un ala.

POLLO: hola.

ASH: Sonic, ese pollo hablo, ¿lo conoces?

SONIC: no, ninguno de nosotros lo hemos visto nunca.

POIK: permítanme presentarme. Soy el Máster Poik, es un gusto conocerlos.

KNUCKLES: y el halcón gigante.

POIK: ha, bueno, tenia que regresar a casa.

Shadow, sin saber por que, se arrodillo y bajo su vista, como si le mostrara respeto.

POIK: ¿tenias que también tener que mostrarme respeto no Shadow?

SHADOW: ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- levantando un poco su vista.

POIK: y este azulito debe ser Sonic, hijo de Zoka the Hedgehog.

SONIC: ¿Cómo sabes que se llamaba así mi padre?

POIK: por que te conozco desde que naciste, junto a tus padres. Es una larga historia, pero no estoy aquí para contarla. Si no para ayudarlos en su misión, guerrero del rayo, lobo del viento y demonio negro- dirige su vista a los que les corresponde esas misiones.

SHADOW: al parecer sabes de lo que estamos metidos- se levanto de su posición.

POIK: así es Shadow, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la nueva guardiana? Debería estar con ustedes desde hace tiempo.

ASH: lo olvide… May.- se fue corriendo del lugar, a entrar al dirigible.

POIK: ¿y a este que le pasa a la niña?

VECTOR: no lo sabemos, cuando la vimos estaba paraliza.

POIK: ¿había algo más?

SONIC: si. Estaba con Shadow, junto a dos cuerpos muertos- todos voltearon a ver a Shadow, este desvió su mirada de ellos.

SHADOW: (con tono indiferente) ¿Qué me miran?- entonces se fue de ahí sin ver a nadie.

POIK: dijiste muertos eh. Al menos que Shadow sea un pacifista, el mato a esos sujetos cuando la guardiana lo veía.

TODOS: ¿Shadow hizo que?

TAILS: ¿Cómo Shadow fue de hacer eso?

POIK: por ahora es lo que menos importa, oye tu, equidna. Eres el guardián de la Máster Emerald, cierto- apunta a su marca de luna creciente.

KNUCKLES: así es.

POIK: será mejor que me acompañes, quiero que veas algo. El resto, supongo que ese cacharro tiene un tipo de telescopio, así que quiero que vean a donde disparo el rayo. Volveremos después.

SONIC: de acuerdo.

Entonces el pollo hizo unos tipos de sellos con sus alas y de una nube de humo, volvió a aparecer el mismo halcón que antes, Poik y Knuckles se subieron y se fueron de ahí. El resto solo regreso al dirigible.

* * *

Una vez dentro, fueron a la habitación donde estaba Ash junto con May, el trataba de hacer que May reaccionara.

AMY: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

ASH: no muy bien. He tratado de que me hable, pero solo a dicho "Shadow", y "mato".- entonces se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido- no me digan que esos sujetos… Shadow lo hizo, y May lo vio todo.

SONIC: así es.

ASH: ¿pero por que?

ESPIO: no lo sabemos, quisimos que el nos lo digiera, pero se fue.

ASH: May, por favor reacciona- estaba sentado cerca de ella en la cama donde estaba.

ESPIO: Melisa, el pollo dijo que observáramos a donde disparo el rayo, ¿hay un telescopio en el que podamos ver?

MELISA: si, le informare al doctor de esto y los llevare.

Pasaron dos unos cuantos minutos para que Melisa llevara a casi todos a la sala de controles, Amy y Cream se quedaron con May mientras que el resto fue al telescopio, y unos dos para que enfocara bien el aparato.

CHARMY: ¿ya esta?

MELISA: no.

CHARMY: ¿ya esta?

MELISA: no.

CHARMY: ¿ya esta?

MELISA: ¡NO!

CHARMY: ¿ya esta?

MELISA: ya esta.

CHARMY: ¿tan pronto?

MELISA: solo cállate. Muy bien, para que quería ese pollo…- no termino de decir ya que había visto algo que la asombro.

ASH: ¿Qué pasa?

MELISA: oye, ¿esto es normal en tu planeta?- Ash se asomo para ver a que se refería, también se apantallo.

ASH: esto es imposible.

SONIC: ¿Qué tanto ven?

ASH: mira Sonic- Sonic mira detenidamente y se sorprende al verlo.

SONIC: no puede ser… es… es…

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Máster Poik y Knuckles cruzado de brazos estaban cerca de las ruinas, y de algo más.

KNUCKLES: ¿para que ese sujeto hizo esto?

POIK: por dos razones, una por que con su poder y tecnología, podría llegar a su mundo sin problemas. Además con su poder podría encontrar y controlar el cetro mientras trata de controlar a Shadow. Pero solo tiene como tiempo limite la duración del eclipse que será en cuatro días para todo, y ese eclipse durara 2 horas. Además necesita del poder de los servidores para que funcione.

KNUCKLES: solo tenemos cuatro días eh.

Los dos estaban viendo como encima de esas ruinas, que la nube se comenzaba a disipar, y se podía ver que ahí se encontraba flotando la isla hogar de Knuckles… Ángel Island.

* * *

ADELANTO:

-Hola, Soy Tails, aun no sabemos por que Shadow tuvo que matar a esas personas y en frente de May, nunca lo creí ser capaz de hacer algo así. Un momento, Ash, no lo hagas.

El próximo capitulo es… "Problemas en el equipo"


	12. Problemas en el equipo 1: Enfrentamiento

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_ y subrrayado, gracias por su atención.

* * *

En el dirigible, se encontraba sorprendidos por haber descubierto que lo que Giovanni había planead con las esmeraldas era traer de su mundo a la Ángel Island, cosa que creo varias incógnitas para todos los tripulantes.

SONIC: valla, me sorprendió. No creí que lograría si quiera traer la isla con solo dos esmeraldas.

MELISA: es extraño, el decía que quería conseguir el cetro, ¿para que traer esa isla? Es mas, ¿Cómo sabia de ella?

TAILS: ¿sabes de Ángel Island?

MELISA: Dooo. El doctor me creo.

ASH: supongo que es esa el hogar de Knuckles.

SONIC: así es- entonces entro Eggman a la habitación.

MELISA: doctor, ya llego.

EGGMAN: Melisa, ¿conseguiste algo de información del rayo?

MELISA: conseguí una copia del programa principal, y algunos de los secundarios, y fragmentos de bitácoras.- le da un disco- Omega me ayudo para tenerlo. Aquí tiene.

EGGMAN: gracias- lo introduce a la computadora más cercana, después de un rato se muestra varias cosas- interesante.

SONIC: ¿Qué ocurre doc?

EGGMAN: al parecer ese sujeto logro, usando esmeraldas corrientes localizadas dentro del cañón para amplificar la energía del caos de estas dos esmeraldas para el poder resultante haya sido lo mas cercano a tener las siete reunidas. Pero me sorprende que allá traído la isla exactamente. Aunque quizás sea coincidencia.

ASH: ¿y por que se encuentra encima de las ruinas?

EGGMAN: no lo se. Nada en las bitácoras dice nada acerca de las ruinas… espera un momento. Hay un vínculo con un sitio Web histórica de tu mundo, voy a ver… interesante. Supongo que ya has estado en ese lugar, ¿cierto?

ASH: así es. Me contaron que tenía que ver con la leyenda de la creación de Hoenn.

EGGMAN: es más que eso.

MELISA: ¿a que se refiere?

EGGMAN: hay imágenes de jeroglíficos de esas ruinas que no han sido descifradas por estar escritas en un idioma aun desconocido, pero yo ya los vi antes. En las ocasiones en las que engañe fácilmente al equidna, he fotografiado algunos jeroglíficos de sus templos, y miren- les enseña una comparación de jeroglíficos de las ruinas, y de la isla.

TAILS: son muy parecidas.

EGGMAN: no solo son parecidas, son la misma escritura. Y si mi traducción no esta errónea, dice: "cada 100 años ocurrirá un eclipse, que traerá este templo a otro de un mundo diferente que ha sido conectado desde su creación. Sin embargo, es necesario que los siete servidores y su maestra del caos habrá una puerta que permita el paso desde uno de los mundos. La conexión solo durara 1/12 de día".

ASH: ¿y eso cuanto es?

EGGMAN: dos horas. Detecto un objeto volador acercarse a gran velocidad. Imagen al monitor- entonces se puede visualizar al enorme halcón con el pollo y Knuckles encima.

MELISA: ya han vuelto.

SONIC: será mejor que le preguntemos a Poik si sabe algo de esto.

* * *

Todos, incluyendo Eggman en su vehículo volador, bajaron a donde aterrizaron los recién llegados, una vez que desapareció la ave gigante, hablaron con el.

TAILS: disculpa, Máster Poik, ¿usted tiene idea de lo que esta pasando?

POIK: supongo que si.

SONIC: explíquenos.

POIK: verán, en todas las dimensiones hay por lo menos un templo que fue elegido para estar conectado a otros de otras dimensiones. Y es obvio que Giovanni sabe eso. Y se preguntaran de cómo sabia de Ángel Island, tal vez allá sido coincidencia, o tal vez este mundo tiene alguna conexión con el suyo, como para que hubiera una forma de saber de las esmeraldas, y de la maestra. Lo importante es que la Máster tiene el poder suficiente como para abrir un portal a Mobius, pero tiene otra función. Como la Máster emerald tiene la capacidad de absorber el caos del universo, lo utilizara para mantener bajo control el poder oscuro del cetro, ya que no se si lo sabían, pero el poder de la gema de lava y la esmeralda negra fue lo que creo la Máster, por lo tanto puede con ellos temporalmente.

KNUCKLES: ¿si es temporal para que le serviría?

POIK: Es cierto, la madre no podrá controlar el poder que tiene la esmeralda negra por mucho tiempo, pero solo hay una persona que si puede mantenerlo bajo control definitivamente.

ASH: ¿y quien es?

POIK: Shadow.

TODOS: ¿Shadow?

POIK: si, como es el demonio negro que una vez estuvo unido a la esmeralda negra, puede controlarlo, sin embargo, existe el riesgo de que la esmeralda domine en el, al parecer quiere correrlo. Pero supongo que Shadow no es de los que se dejan dominar tan fácil.

TAIL: ¿Cuando va a ser el eclipse?

POIK: en cuatro días para, ser precisos, a las 12:20 de la tarde. Pero para que pueda ir a su mundo es necesario que la isla, y la Madre estén todo el tiempo sobre las ruinas, a partir de hoy. Si no lo están, o por lo mucho alguien que no estaba ahí cuando la isla se fue pisa su suelo, podría provocar un colapso temporal lo cual destruiría el mundo, así que ni nosotros ni ellos pueden asegurar la Máster hasta que sea el día del eclipse.

KNUCKLES: ¡¿o sea que no puedo ir a cuidar la esmeralda?- se acerco mucho y lo agarro por su capucha, pero Poik lo comienza a golpear con su bastón.

POIK: ¡Mas respeto a tus mayores!- paso un rato antes de que dejara de golpearlo- por ahora. Mientras que Giovanni sea consiente de esto no habrá problema.

SONIC: pero también por lo que dijiste hay que mantener a Shadow lejos de la acción. Creo que será difícil.

POIK: no. Si Shadow no esta, no podremos pelear contra el poder de la esmeralda negra.

EGGMAN: olvidas que nosotros la tenemos.

POIK: si. Pero esta el riegos que lo descubran antes de ir a su mundo.

SONIC: ¿y como podrían enterarse?

POIK: por ejemplo…- se lanza hacia unos arbustos y de ahí saca a tres miembros del equipo Rocket, no eran los ya conocidos- ¿Qué tanto oyeron?

MIEMBRO: lo suficiente.

POIK: me basta- hace unos sellos con las alas, y las dirige hacia ellos- técnica de la noche… ¡DESTRUCCION DE MEMORIA!- entonces aquellos sujetos entran en un estado de Shock, y después se desmaya, luego el Máster Poik los lanza lejos de ahí, a unos 5 km. Su aterrizaje no fue tan duro

ASH: ¿que fue lo que les hiciste?

POIK: les borre la memoria de lo último que les paso de 10 minutos, nos habían encontrado desde hace 7 minutos, y escucharon toda nuestra plática. Como odio que haga eso- entonces sale de los arbustos Shadow.

SHADOW: vi a unos tipos salir disparados. ¿Qué ocurrió?

EGGMAN: para acortarlo, chismosos.

SHADOW: entonces hay que irnos de aquí, quizás mandaron una señal de alarma.

EGGMAN: entonces vámonos de aquí.

* * *

Todos, incluyendo Poik, abordaron de nuevo el dirigible, (que por cierto es del tamaño del de los Babylon Rogues por lo que el Tornado X estaba a bordo), y se fueron de allí, para evitar más soldados. Viajaron con el camuflaje hasta estar a unos kilómetros de las ruinas y de Ángel Island, una vez cerca de ahí, decidieron mantenerse en esa posición hasta que llegara el día del eclipse, también aprovecharon para contarle a Shadow lo que sucedería si Giovanni consiguiera la Máster emerald.

SHADOW: así que ese tipo me necesita para poder controlar el cetro. Como si me dejara que alguien me digiera que hace.

ROUGE: y supongo que tu actitud con el lo demostró muy bien. Si ha llegado tan lejos no creo que se detenga ahora.

POIK: ¿el no te habrá hecho algo durante tu "encarcelamiento", no se, Te pregunto algo personal, un escaneo… o tomo algo de ADN?

SHADOW: ahora que lo mencionas, el me saco una espina, y se la dio a unos científicos.

POIK: tal vez trate de hacer algo con eso.

SONIC: ¿Cómo que?

POIK: no tengo idea, pero lo importante es que debemos prepararlos para lo peor. Es cuestión de tiempo para que descubran la verdadera ubicación del cetro.

MELISA: ¿y cómo sabes todo esto? No te hemos dicho nada y ya sabes casi todo.

POIK: eso es un secreto. Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es estar seguros que ustedes humanos, y Sonic son los elegidos.

KNUCKLES: ¿y como vas a hacer eso?

POIK: antes que nada… hay que hacer algo de gran, y enorme importancia.

ASH: ¿que es?- paso unos instantes de un silencio que provoco gran suspenso en ellos. Luego se escucho un gruñido.

POIK: ¡Hay que comer!- todos se van de espaldas estilo anime, excepto Shadow que solo le salió una gota en la nuca- ¿Qué, que dije?

Después de ese incidente, todos fueron a comer, ya que no siquiera habían logrado alcanzar el desayuno. El resto del día fue en comparación con la mañana muy tranquila, pero aun así había algunos problemas, como por ejemplo May aun no se recuperaba de aquel incidente con Shadow. Mientras que el se mantenía muy distanciado, en comparación con lo que es normalmente. Y aquel invitado sorpresa, el Máster Poik, no había mencionado nada acerca de cómo iba a comprobar si eran ellos los elegidos, no había mencionado nada sobre ello, lo cual molestaba un poco a algunos de ellos, sabiendo como estaba la situación, parecía no importarle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, faltando 3 días para la defensa de Ángel Island, Eggman nuevamente se había encerrado de nuevo en su laboratorio, ni Melisa sabia lo que hacia el doctor, Knuckles intentaba obligar al pollo a decirle por que no hace nada todavía, pero este siempre le respondía con golpes con su bastón. E incluso en esta situación, Amy aun trataba de llamar la atención de Sonic, Tails trataba de hacer mejoras en su avión para las posibles batallas, y por desgracia, por órdenes de su líder, los Chaotix han estado planeando su siguiente misión informal fuera del dirigible…

VECTOR: muy bien chicos. En marcha.- ordena repentinamente el lagarto.

ESPIO: ¿Qué locura piensas hacer ahora Vector?- cuestiona temeroso de la respuesta.

VECTOR: pienso ayudar a esa niña a recuperarse de lo que lo atormenta desde ayer.

CHARMY: pero el pollo había dicho que fue por que Shadow había matado a esos sujetos.- Le refresca mientras se mantenia volando cerca de los detectives.

VECTOR: ya lo se, pero tenemos que ayudarla a superar eso.

ESPIO: espera un momento Vector, recuerda que ese pájaro había dicho que no estaba seguro si eran ellos lo que tenían que tener que ver con esto. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que se compruebe antes de perder el tiempo actuando como psicólogos? Además, nadie nos esta pagando por esto.

CHARMY: si. Por que no descansamos un rato. Aun no me recupero por toda la emoción de ayer- y suavemente se deja caer al pasto una vez dicho eso.

VECTOR: nada de eso. He visto como Cream ha intentado levantarle el ánimo a May, así que pienso ayudarle.

CHARMY: para que su mama piense que eres un buen tipo.- deduce de forma picara.

VECTOR: exa…- se sonroja apenas reacciona con la respuesta.- ¡no, no es eso!

ESPIO: ya te atrapo Vector.

VECTOR: eso no es lo importante. Somos detectives, y nuestro deber es ayudar a quien lo necesite.

ESPIO: si nos pagan.- susurra sin ser oido por los otros.

VECOT: muy bien. Todos sigan a su intrepido líder, en marcha.- y sin mas se va de ahí, para volver a abordar al dirigible.

CHARMY: ¡Si señor!- lo sigue, emocionado, por su siguiente mision.

ESPIO: me comienza a molestar trabajar gratis- y sin remedio, se ve obligado a seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

Mientras que Shadow, se encontraba muy distanciado de su tipo campamento, entrenado y perfeccionando sus nuevas habilidades, pero en un momento dado, se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza por que esta le comenzó a doler muy fuerte. Dentro de su cabeza, podía ver recuerdos de sus días en ARK, sus días con María.

SHADOW: ¿Por qué… por que… por que comenzaron a volver esos recuerdos? Por que me atormentan justo ahora. Ya lo supere, ¿Por qué vuelven?

Después de un rato, ese dolor volvió a tranquilizarse, descanso un rato después de eso y continúo entrenando.

* * *

Un rato después de que Amy se tranquilizo, Sonic se encontraba sentado en un tronco viendo el cielo, pronto llego alguien a acercarse.

SONIC: Amy, déjame en paz- pero quien aparece no es Amy.

ASH: hola Sonic, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

SONIC: ah, eres tu Ash, claro, adelante- Ash se sienta cerca de el y también mira al cielo.

ASH: oye Sonic, me dijiste que Eggman siempre trataba de destruirte y de conquistar tu mundo. Pero parece que quiere proteger el mío.

SONIC: si. No se si esta planeando algo después de esto. Pero seguro que no será nada bueno.

ASH: ¿no crees que el quiere cambiar?

SONIC: no. Ya nos ha tratado de engañar con ese truco. Además, no sabemos que es lo que esta haciendo encerrado, de seguro no esta leyendo. Y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta tu pikachu?

ASH: esta jugando con los pokemón de May, algunos de ellos no los ha visto desde hace tiempo- entonces Ash desvía su vista al suelo, su rostro cambia al de uno preocupado, y da un suspiro profundo.

SONIC: te preocupa May, ¿cierto?

ASH: si, nunca la había visto así. Me preocupa de que esto le afecte en serio. ¿Por que Shadow tuvo que matarlos en frente de ella?

SONIC: Shadow no haría algo así sin una razón que lo justifique. Pero no creo que nos lo quiera decir ahora. Ha estado más distanciado de lo normal.

ASH: espero que si tuviera razón. O sino me costara trabajo confiar en el.

SONIC: (con tono de chiste) no le importa que si confíes en el o no. El jamás confiara en ti.

ASH: parece que no lo hace con ustedes.

SONIC: el siempre es así. Siempre quiere hacer las cosas a su modo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que May estará mejor para antes del eclipse.- y le dio a Ash su típico gesto de el pulgar levantado y un giño.

ASH: espero que tengas razón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Chaotix ya se encontraban a bordo del dirigible, estaban caminando hacia las habitaciones donde se encontraba May, al llegar vieron que ella no estaba sola. Vieron que May estaba sentada en una cama, rodeada por Amy, Cream con Cheese y Max, al parecer trataban de animarla. Los detectives escucharon atentamente su plática.

MAX: vamos May, ya has estado así desde ayer. Por favor, ya levántate- pero ella seguía ahí sentada, con la misma expresión que ha tenido desde aquel incidente.

AMY: estando en ese estado no vas a resolver nada. Levántate y si tienes un problema con Shadow, enfréntalo.- exige no tan compresivamente, pues ya se exaspero por el comportamiento de su amiga castaña.

CREAM: Amy, no creo que debas ser tan ruda con ella.- cuestiona un tanto temerosa.

AMY: pero es verdad. No puede estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada todo el tiempo.

MAX: algo me dice que si. Vámonos, no creo que podamos convérsela ahora.- sugiere resignado el pequeño niño.

AMY: pero…

CREAM: además, debemos de preparar la comida.- dice la conejita, recordandole a su amiga de su labor en el grupo.

AMY: creo que tienes razón. Vamonos- los tres se van planeando dejarla sola por un rato, pero apenas salen se topan con los detectives.

MAX: ah, hola Vector. ¿Qué hacen?

VECTOR: bueno, como hemos notado que May ha estado muy melancólica últimamente, hemos decidido encontrar la forma de que ella recupere el ánimo que solía tener.

AMY: ¿desde cuando son muy considerados?- les pregunta, desconfiada de sus intenciones.

CHARMY: nos ofendes Amy, ¿a caso crees que no ayudamos por el hecho de que es lo correcto y que sea solo por dinero?- dice adoptando un tono como si lo hubieran herido.

AMY: si.- responde cortante.

VECTOR: oigan, ¿por que no van a descansar?, si May necesita algo nosotros nos encargaremos.

CREAM: podemos confiar en ellos. Vamos.

AMY: de acuerdo.- se rinde ante sus amigos, y acepta la idea del trio.

MAX: hasta luego.- Se despide finalmente. Y Amy, Cream con Cheese y Max se fueron. Los Chaotix entraron a la habitación, y predesiblemente encuentran a la joven, con el mismo animo que con el que estuvo con los otros hace poco.

VECTOR: ¿Cómo te encuentras May?- obviamente no hubo respuesta de ella.

ESPIO: ¿Qué pregunta es esa Vector?- lo dijo de forma de regaño.

VECTOR: dime niña, ¿por qué tan triste?- paso un rato de silencio, pensando que tenia que preguntarle otra cosa, ella hablo.

MAY: Shadow… los mato. No le pareció importarle en nada… No intento nada más, solo lo hizo… su mirada… era de odio… nada más.

ESPIO: no dejes que eso te afecte.

CHARMY: si. No es nada nuevo, Shadow ya a matado a más de… - no continuo por que el lagarto le tapo la boca.

VECTOR: no lo empeores Charmy.- Regaña al pequeño por el error que iba a cometer.

MAY: el… parecía conocer la compasión… y que no mataba por simpleza… pero… sus ojos… parcia tener oscuridad y odio.

VECTOR: ¿no necesitas nada? –Desgraciadamente, despues de esta pregunta ella volvió al silencio.

ESPIO: si necesitas algo llámanos. Creo que hay que irnos.

CHARMY: pero yo quería estar un rato más con ella.

ESPIO: Dije que nos vamos- se lleva a la abeja cargándolo, evitando que cumpliera con lo dicho.

VECTOR: te dejamos tranquila un rato- se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo- solo quiero decirte una cosa… con todo mi tiempo como detective he aprendido que no todo es lo que parece… pero jamás sabrás la verdad si estas sentada y esperas que la respuesta llegue sola… conozco un poco a Shadow, y creo que se la razón por lo que hizo… pero me gustaría que se la preguntaras para estar mas seguros- entonces Vector salió del cuarto, y de la vista de la chica.

Ella, por su parte, por primera vez alzo la vista, pensando en lo que le dijo Vector, si tal vez, y solo tal vez, Shadow hizo lo que hizo por algo que lo motivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cuando los Chaotix bajaron, se vieron rodeados por Max, las chicas (excepto Rouge) Brock, los recién llegados Ash y Sonic, para hablar con los Chaotix, ya que Amy les dijo que ellos fueron con May y todos quisieron saber si por milagro hicieron que hablara.

MAX: ¿Y bien?- pregunta esperanzado de algun avance con su hermana.

ESPIO: por fin hablo un poco. Pero no es lo suficiente como para que se reanime pronto.- dice no tan complacido con el resultado.

VECTOR: pero sabemos que es lo que le ocurre- todos le pusieron atención al cocodrilo- ella solía tenerle confianza a Shadow. A pesar de que se peleaban y todo, ella creía que Shadow nunca seria capaz de hacer nada como eso. A lo mucho los dejaría inconsciente, pero según ella el lo hizo sin tomarle nada de importancia. Ella parece creer eso.

BROCK: ¿y ahora?

ESPIO: solo nos queda esperar. Sera mejor que la dejemos sola un tiempo, así podrá poner su mente en calma.

ASH: espero que se mejore.

* * *

Pronto casi todos, (excluyendo a Shadow) fueron a comer, pero se notaba que sus mentes estaban muy distraídas por todos los problemas que están enfrentando. Al terminar de comer, Amy envio a MAx a dejarle la comida a May, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró a May saliendo de su habitación, ella vio el plato que tenía Max.

MAY: ¿ese plato es para mi?- por fin vuelve a hablar, per no con los animos de siempre.

MAX: eh, si.- conesta sorprendido por el cambio de May.

MAY: gracias- lo toma para olerlo un poco.- oye, ¿te parece si bajamos?, no he estirado las piernas en un buen tiempo

MAX: esta bien.- afirma con un alivio al ver a su hermana por fin salir de su encierro mental.

Los dos bajan de la nave, y al verla los que si expresan sus emociones se alegraron de verla por fin fuera de su encierro mental. May comió su comida y volvió a platicar con sus amigos, pero ellos tenían el cuidado de no mencionar a Shadow, para evitar que volviera a deprimirse. Omega había ido a buscar a Shadow, y no lo han visto desde entonces.

* * *

Ya cuando todos estaban preparándose para la cena, Shadow volvió junto con Omega, Omega si se acerco al resto, pero Shadow estuvo distanciado de todos, en especial de May. Ya todos estaban disfrutando de su comida, incluyendo Poik, que ya estaba un poco cansado de golpear a Knuckles, cerca de la fogata. Melisa fue a comer sola en el interior del dirigible. Todos estaban platicando de algunas aventuras pasadas, en un momento, Ash platicaba sobre sus inicios en su viaje.

ASH: … Pikachu ha sido mi primer pokemón desde que empecé a viajar, pero al principio siempre me electrocutaba cuando podía.

TAILS: ¿y entonces como es que ahora ustedes son los mejores amigos?- los veía sentados juntos, y comiendo con la compañia del otro.

ASH: creo que fue en aquella ocasión en la que me defendió de los sperraws, desde entonces hemos trabajado juntos como amigos.

CREAM: ¿y precisamente para que viajas tanto?- pregunta, pues no sabia que hace un niño viajando por todo el mundo en este mundo.

ASH: mi sueño siempre ha sido el de ser el mejor maestro Pokemón del mundo. Es el entrenador más fuerte que puede vencer a casi cualquiera en una batalla. Sus pokemón son conocidos por ser de los más fuertes.

Pero desde lejos, Shadow lograba escuchar todo lo que decía Ash en especial, pronto sintió un enojo que trataba de embargo, no consiguio.

SHADOW: estos son los peores humanos que he conocido- esto lo dijo en alto, así que todos lo escucharon. Shadow se fue caminando de ahí, pero Ash lo alcanzo, los demás también fueron hacia el.

ASH: ¿Cómo que somos los peores humanos que has conocido?- pregunta extrañado.

SHADOW: como si no te hubieras dado cuenta.

ASH: ¿de que?

SHADOW: ustedes atrapan a esas criaturas solo para ser admirados. Alejan a los pokemón de sus hogares, los mantienen en cautiverio y los usan como armas en peleas.- Ash siente el comentario ofensivo, así que objeta de inmediato.

ASH: ¡Te equivocas, mis pokemón son mis amigos!

SHADOW: si fueran tus amigos no los usarías en combates personales en vez de enfrentarlos tú mismo. Haces que ellos peleen con un gran riesgo de que salgan gravemente heridos. Y lo único que les importa es ganar la batalla. Dándose el crédito a ustedes y no a los peleadores. No creo que seas capaz de pelear tu mismo ni aunque alguien dependiera de ti, si ni siquiera eres firme para esforzarte por tu sueño.

ASH: ¡¿Qué DICES?- en esta ocacion, se enojo más que extrañarse.

SHADOW: Omega me dijo todo lo que sabia del mundo, gracias al niño. Si quieres ser un no se que diablos pokemón debes atrapar a varios pokemón y hacerlos fuertes. Aunque esto tenga como precio el separar a los atrapados de sus casas y familias, y que peleen por ti. Y en lugar de eso esperas que ellos quieran ir contigo, me parece que es una forma cobarde de atraparlos. Esperas a que vengan los más fáciles a que te supliquen que los atrapes. No me importa si los haces más fuertes, sigues siendo alguien muy blando como para una misión como de proteger al mundo. No serias capaz de salvar a alguien con tus propias manos.- una vez dicho eso, se comenzó a ir de ahí.- sin embargo, tambien Ash sintio una Furia ansiosa de escapar.

ASH: ¡¿y como sabemos que podemos estar seguros de que tu protegerás a alguien?- aquella frase hizo que el erizo detuviera su marcha.

SHADOW: ¿Qué DICES?

ASH: parece que lo único que te importa eres tu mismo. No nos dices nada, no nos preguntas nada, no confías en nosotros. Haces lo que tu quieras sin que le importe a alguien- e inevitablemente, recuerda lo que le paso a May- ¡CREO QUE TU NUNCAS TE HAS PREOCUPADO POR ALGUIEN!

Eso últimos fue a un punto débil de Shadow, le recordó que el no pudo proteger a su amiga María hace más de 50 años, y le importaba más que su propia existencia. Eso hizo que se quedara un momento en shock, y poco después comenzó a enfurecerse.

TAILS: ¡Ash, no hagas eso!- advierte preocupado por lo que podria causar sus palabras.

ASH: el empezó...

SHADOW: ¡tal vez deberías pensar que tal vez no me importa en absoluto la vida de tu patética amiga!- exclama repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

ASH: ¡¿Qué?

SHADOW: lo que me oíste. Escuche de unos soldados que la vida de la niña no es tan importante. La gema de lava podrá reencarnar en otra niña en algún momento, podría decirse que le hago un favor al mundo al volver a esconderla. Si tu amiga muere o no, me da lo mismo, basta con eliminar a Giovanni, y todo terminara. Además, esa niña no nos esta ayudando de nada. Solo esta ahí sentada lamentándose de vidas insignificantes como la de esos dos tipos. Ya murieron, que lo supere- May escucho eso, comenzaba a volverse a deprimir. Ash lo vio, por lo que no pudo más, y estallo iracundo.

ASH: ¡RETRACTATE!- y rápidamente Ash se lanzo al ataque de Shadow.

Los dos rodaron en el suelo llano, cuando Ash estuvo encima de Shadow, comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, pero a pesar de que sin importar que tan fuerte lo golpeara, ni su rostro se movía. Ash comenzó a jadear después de un rato.

SHADOW: ¿ya terminaste?- cuestiona burlon, riendose de los esfuerzos de su intento de contricante.

Y de un giro rápido ahora era Shadow quien estaba encima de Ash, y lo comenzó a golpear, y por lógica, sus golpes eran realmente efectivos. Los demás no dudaron en querer ir en socorro de Ash, pero rápidamente del suelo de donde estaban pisando se levanto al aire. Nerviosos, voltearon a todas partes a ver que ocurría, y pronto vieron a Poik con una ala levantada, junto a el estaba Melisa.

POIK: ni se atrevan a intentar algo… o verán.- advierte amenazadoramente, causando un increible temor en todos.

MAX: un momento, ¿Dónde esta May?- el noto que no se encontraba su hermana junto a ellos.

OMEGA: May Balance localizada. Se encuentra en camino a la posición de Shadow.- informo el robot una vez que la localizo.

Y no era broma, ella logro evitar ser elevada, pero parecía que al "Máster" no le importaba, era como si estuviera satisfecho. Regresando a la pelea, Shadow estaba prácticamente matando a Ash, levanto su puño para darle un golpe definitivo, pero su brazo era sujetado por May.

MAY: ¡espera Shadow, no lo hagas!-trataba con fuerza sujetar el brazo. Sin embargo, eso solo enojo mas al erizo.

SHADOW: ¡NO TE METAS!

Y con un movimiento rápido y un pequeño puñetazo hacia su boca, la arrojo hacia un árbol que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar, contra el cual choco. Ash vio lo que hizo el erizo, y también vio que May tenía el labio inferior cortado. Su ira no se dio a esperar. Sus puños se vieron rodeados por una apenas visible flama azul que solo había visto Poik, al parecer eso le impresiono. Y con sus pies hizo que se levantara Shadow, también se levanto rápido y le dio un rápido golpe al estomago. Shadow al principio creyó que no le haría nada, y entonces sintió como comenzó a doblarse por el golpe, y escupió saliva. Pronto Ash le dio un golpe a la barbilla que también le dio gran daño, y su remate fue un golpe a la mejilla izquierda de Shadow, ese último hizo que saliera un tanto disparado al suelo. Todos vieron sorprendidos la escena, Ash se encontraba jadeando viendo a Shadow tirado. El, comenzó a levantarse, se limpio su boca de la saliva, pero al ver su guante vio un poco de sangre.

El, la forma de vida suprema, sangrando por lo golpes de un niño. Ese golpe al orgullo hizo que Shadow fuera rodeado por una aura roja, se levanto rápido, salto hacia Ash y le dio una gran cantidad de golpes rápidos, el ultimo hizo que cayera al suelo. Y entonces Shadow volvió a estar encima de Ash y siguió con sus golpes, pero ahora eran más fuertes y con más ira, pronto Ash ya no podía moverse, y Shadow comenzó a crear energía eléctrica negra en su puño, sujeto su camisa y le iba a dar el ataque que seguramente hubiera sido el último. Ya a punto de soltar su ira, May lo vuelve a agarrar del otro brazo, arto por sus interrupciones, decidió dedicarle esa energía a May y atacarla con ella. Pero apenas lo iba a hacer, el miro sus ojos azules y llorosos. Como si saliera de un trance, la energía desapareció, al igual que su aura roja, soltó a Ash, se levanto. Poik al bajar su mano el suelo elevado bajo y los demás fueron ante el Ash herido. Shadow los miro a todos, y se fue corriendo de ahí.

No fueron tras el, ya que lo que más importante era el bienestar de Ash, May levanto cuidadosamente a Ash, Melisa fue hacia donde el. Ash apenas podía ver lo que ocurría, lo ultimo que vio antes de desmayarse, fue a May pidiéndole que siguiera despierto. Poik por su parte, se veía un tanto pensativo.

POIK: es el...

* * *

Shadow siguió corriendo hasta donde creyó que no lo encontrarían, se dejo caer al suelo y lo golpeo con puño cerrado, mientras seguía en un estado de shock.

SHADOW: ¿por que? ¿Por que desde que conozco a esa mocosa volvieron esos recuerdos? ¿Por que cuando pude acabar con ella no lo hice? ¿Qué DEMONIOS ME OCURRE?

ESTE FANFIC CONTINUARA

* * *

Soy Sombra de Maldad, quisiera recordarles que les es posible darme reviews sin necesidad de que tengan una cuenta en Fanfiction, solo es cuestion de que se inventen un seudonimo, gracias por prestarme atención, y aun más gracias si me mandan reviews.


	13. Problemas en el equipo 2: Reflexión

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_ y subrrayado. Además les quisiera recordar que si no tienen cuenta, aun me pueden mandar un review, solo tienen que presionar el botón de enviar Review this chapter, por que como a cualquier escritor, prefiero que me reconoscan varias personas, y me den a saber. Gracias por su atención.

* * *

Ash se encontraba muy herido, apenas tenía sus ojos abiertos, sintió como alguien lo estaba levantando lentamente, era May, la veía llorar.

MAY: por favor Ash, sigue despierto. Ya vas a estar mejor.

Pero, Ash ya no pudo más y se desmayo. Lo último que escucho fue…

MELISA: ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

Paso un tiempo para el cuando comenzó a recobrar la razón, pero aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, apenas estaba pensando.

ASH: _je, Shadow es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Casi me mata, pero… no puedo perdonarlo de que digiera que la vida de May no importaba. No me arrepiento de haberlo atacado. Aunque arriesgue mi vida. Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿A caso si me mato en realidad? ¿O en donde estoy?_

Entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos. Vio que se encontraba en una capsula con liquido verde, estaba conectado a una mascara de un respirador, abrió un poco más los ojos y pudo ver a May recargada en el vidrio de la capsula. Estaba acompañada de Sonic, Pikachu, Knuckles, Poik, Melisa y el doctor Eggman en unos controles. May alzo un poco la vista, y vio a Ash despierto, el no podía escuchar lo que dijeron.

MAY: (alegre) doctor, Ash ya despertó.

EGGMAN: bien, sus signos vitales están estables ahora. Heridas internas y externas cerradas, presión sanguínea normal, ritmo cardiaco entrando en estable. Melisa, es hora de vaciar el líquido.

MELISA: si doctor.

Ella presiono unos botones que se encontraban en el costado de la capsula. Y el líquido que había se fue drenando. Eggman presiono botones del panel y la capsula se fue abriendo, el seguro que tenia la mascara del respirador de Ash se abrió, apenas el salió y se quito la mascara, fue recibido por May que lo abrazo.

MAY: (llorosa) Ash, que bueno que estas bien.

ASH: no te preocupes May, ya estoy mejor- los dos se separaran y el Máster Poik se acerca a Ash.

POIK: oye doctor, ¿Ash ya se recupero?

EGGMAN: por supuesto.

POIK: ¿al 100%?

EGGMAN: así de buenas son mis maquinas- para presumir.

POIK: ok. Entonces puedo hacer esto sin remordimiento- levanta su bastón y golpeo a Ash varias veces, cada golpe estaba acompañado por una palabra- ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE HACER UNA IDIOTEZ COMO ESA?- deja de golpear a Ash.

SONIC: oye, oye tranquilo. Apenas se recupero y ahora lo quieres volver a hospitalizar.

POIK: (vuelve a golpear una vez más a Ash) ¿te parece poco que se te ocurriera pelear contra Shadow? ¿Se te zafo un tornillo o que cosa?

ASH: (recordando lo ocurrido) ¿Dónde esta Shadow?

KNUCKLES: el muy desgraciado salió corriendo anoche, no lo hemos visto desde entonces.

ASH: entonces, solo estuve inconsciente una noche- su pikachu se acerco a el, se ubio a su hombro y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de Ash- no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. ¡AUCH!- y volvió a ser golpeado por Poik.

POIK: y la próxima vez usare un barrote de acero en vez de mi bastón.

EGGMAN: bueno, ahora que estas bien, será mejor que me valla a seguir con mi trabajo.

SONIC: espera Eggman, ¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo?

EGGMAN: si quieren saberlo… esperen hasta mañana.- y Eggman sale de ahí.

MELISA: bueno, será mejor que bajes Ash, el resto ha estado muy preocupado.

ASH: de acuerdo.

Entonces el, acompañado por los demás, bajo de la nave, y fue hacia a los demás, los cuales estaban en efecto estaban preocupados y alegres por la recuperación de Ash. Pero Sonic se veía un poco serio.

SONIC: Ash… no debiste haber dicho que a el jamás le ha importado alguien o que nunca se preocupo por proteger a alguien.

ASH: (un poco enojado) ¿acaso no es así?

MELISA: no les contaste su pasado, ¿cierto?

SONIC: pensé que no era necesario que lo supieran.

MAY: ¿saber que?

SONIC: en realidad… Shadow fue creado hace más de 50 años.

ASH: tu dijiste que fue creado hace un tiempo… pero no pensé que tanto.

SONIC: así es. Como dije antes, el vivía en una colonia espacial en donde lo crearon, llamado ARK.

MAX: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con la actitud de Shadow?

SONIC: (suspiro) que Shadow no vivía solo en ese lugar. El tenía solo dos amigos en la colonia… el doctor Gerald Robotnik, el abuelo de Eggman. Y su otra nieta, María. María era la persona más importante que Shadow allá tenido en su vida. Lo dos compartían el sueño de visitar la tierra, pero no podían ya que María estaba enferma de un extraño virus que no tenia cura conocida… – luego Rouge se vio obligada a ayudar en la explicación.

ROUGE: Un día, soldados de una organización llamada GUN, que pagaron la creación de Shadow, decidieron cerrar la colonia, y arrestar a todos lo que sabían de su existencia. Gerald fue arrestado, pero María… ella fue asesinada al expulsar a Shadow de la colonia en una capsula que lo mantuvo dormido por 50 años. Los GUN quisieron crear a Shadow para usarlo en la guerra, el era considerado una arma de destrucción masiva…

SONIC: Pero tanto Gerald y María no lo consideraban eso, por eso Shadow odia ver a seres como los pokemón, usados para peleas de las personas. El asalto de ARK hizo que Shadow odiara a los humanos. La única razón por la que quiere proteger la Tierra es por que María se lo hizo prometer. Por eso se enfado mucho cuando dijiste que no seria capaz de proteger a alguien, por que así fue para el.

ASH: no sabía que Shadow tuvo que pasar por eso.

SONIC: si se lo hubiera dicho antes, quizá no hubiera ocurrido lo de ayer.

ASH: (a lo bajo) Shadow vio morir a su mejor amiga… pero aun así mato a dos sujetos en plena vista de May.

A pesar de la historia contada por Sonic, Ash seguía pensando en donde podría encontrarse Shadow, el resto noto que el pensaba en ello. Pero no sabían si era por preocupación o por querer la revancha contra el erizo.

Poco después de esa reunión la murciélaga Rouge, había salido al primer instante a adentrarse en el bosque para encontrar a su compañero oscuro. Estuvo volando por la flora viendo y escuchando todo lo que podía, pero también trataba de moverse sin ser detectada por alguien. Se sorprendía por la cantidad, tamaños y formas de pokemón que veía a su paso.

ROUGE: vaya. Puedo encontrar a muchos de estos seres, pero no a un erizo negro con un poder inmenso, y un mal temperamento casi homicida.

¿?: ¿Alguien me acaba de describir?

Rouge giro su vista y vio a Shadow sentado cerca de un riachuelo, mirando el flujo del agua con una cara deprimida.

ROUGE: por fin te encuentro. ¿Sabes lo que me costo encontrarte?

SHADOW: de seguro nadie te lo pidió. ¿Por que te molestaste buscándote?- ella se acerco al erizo negro.

ROUGE: ¿te molestaría si me sentara?

SHADOW: por supuesto que si, pero, de todas formas lo harás.

ROUGE: si. Tienes razón- ella se sentó en una roca alado de Shadow- te conozco Shadow. Se que casi trituras a ese chico por hacerte recordar aquel incidente, ¿cierto?- el solo dio un suspiro- pero no eso justifica de que estuvieras a punto de matarlo.

SHADOW: ¿crees que eso me importa?.

ROUGE: una cosa más, Cuándo casi lo acababas, May quiso detenerte y tu ibas a atacarla, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

SHADOW: ¿y? ¿Te molesta que no la haya matado?- se voltea hacia ella.

ROUGE: no, no. Solo que me extraña que te retractaras en el ultimo momento. Eso no es normal en ti. ¿Qué paso para que no lo hicieras?

SHADOW: no lo se. Solo… no lo hice. Esos ojos… no pude moverme, algo me decía que no debía hacerle daño. – se levanto rápidamente del lugar, por tal acción, Rouge también.

ROUGE: ¿que pasa?

SHADOW: simplones- se gira hacia unos arbustos y acumula energía en su mano- ¡CHAOS SPEAR!- y al tener impacto el ataque, salieron disparados al aire los tres tarados que ya conocemos.

ROUGE: esos payasos nos vieron. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

SHADOW: no. Son demasiado estúpidos como para pedir refuerzos o informarle al resto de su grupo de nuestra ubicación. Y creerán que ellos pueden capturarnos. – y volvió a sentarse, Rouge también se sentó.

ROUGE: como quieras. Y respecto a que no pudiste hacerlo… quizás por que deberías protegerla.

SHADOW: dudo mucho que ella sea a quien tenga que proteger. Quizás sea otra persona, o yo no soy ese demonio. Y si no me preguntaras nada más, será mejor que te largues ahora, y no quiero que le digas a alguien que me encontraste.

ROUGE: (tono enojada) si señor "odio a todos pero no a mi"- ella se va de ahí con una cara enfadada, pero al alejarse un poco cambia su semblante a uno preocupado, creía que algo malo podría estarle pasando a su amigo.

De regreso a los demás, una vez que ya todo se calmo un poco...

Ash se encontraba sentado en el mismo tronco en el cual se había sentado con Sonic el día anterior. Pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de su fin, pronto, llego Poik con su cara tranquila.

ASH: ¿me vas a seguir golpeando?- se asusto un poco al verlo.

POIK: ahora no. Tengo que hablar de algo contigo. ¿Te importa si me siento un rato?

ASH: en lo absoluto- el pollo solo se sentó a lado de Ash.

POIK: bueno… ¿estas consciente de que lo que habías hecho ayer fue una gran tontería cierto?

ASH: un poco… pero no me arrepiento.

POIK: me pareció un poco bueno que la defendieras… pero si hubieras muerto, May hubiera sentido que tu muerte fue por su culpa, lo que haría que estuviera peor que antes.

ASH: quizás tengas razón.

POIK: pero aun así… me probaste que si eres el guerrero del rayo.

ASH: ¿por que?

POIK: por varias cosas. Por pelear contra Shadow por haber insultado a May, aun si tu vida hubiera sido erradicada. Solo tres tipos de personas harían una cosa como esa: alguien con un corazón valiente, rápido e imprevisible como el rayo, alguien con un cerebro débil que es muy despistado, o los dos. El guerrero del rayo es la tercera persona.

ASH: ¡No soy despistado!

POIK: como digas. Otra razón, la marca del guerrero del rayo son las zetas que tienes en las mejillas. Y por último. ¿Recuerdas que cuando Shadow arrojo a May sentiste una energía que recorría tus puños?

ASH: así es. Nunca sentí algo así antes.

POIK: no se si conoces el aura.

ASH: si lo conozco.

POIK: pues es eso. Yo lo conozco con otro nombre, esa energía es la unión de la energía física y espiritual, usado de una forma pura sin alteración alguna. Es expulsada del cuerpo para usarlo como proyectil o como escudo. Pero esta la posibilidad de transformar superficialmente el aura en uno de los 6 elementos vitales de planeta: agua, tierra, viento, metal, fuego y rayo. Claro que siendo el domador del rayo, debes poder transformar la superficie de tu aura en energía eléctrica. Por lo que vi antes… estas muy cerca de lograrlo. Pero te falta mucho trabajo para controlar tu poder a la máxima.

ASH: ¿como quieres que lo haga?

POIK: usualmente el poder surge para responder a una situación que te enfurece… como ayer. Una vez que liberes una cantidad de poder, esta será más fácil de expulsar. Haber, trata de sacar las flamas en tus puños otra vez- Ash trataba de enfocar ese poder, pero apenas aparecieron se esfumaron- haber, ahora trata de imaginar que hubiera pasado si Shadow hubiera atacado a May con ese golpe eléctrico- Ash cerro sus ojos al tratar de imaginarse eso, pero se veía que se esforzaba, en un rato abrió los ojos rápidamente.

ASH: no puedo… no me atrevo a imaginármelo.

POIK: haber, déjame ayudarte

Ash giro su vista a la de Poik, y vio que en sus ojos, la parte blanca se volvió roja, y su pupila se volvió blanca y con forma de una estrella de seis picos, no tenia iris de ningún color. Inmediatamente la vista de Ash se volvió negra, en unos segundos se encontraba viendo la misma escena en la que el era golpeado por Shadow ya enfurecido, en el momento en el que le iba a dar el golpe eléctrico. Y en ese mismo instante, May le sujeto el brazo para evitar que le diera a Ash, Shadow miro a May, pero no termino como el recordaba.

Shadow sin dudar en ningún momento, la golpeo con el puño eléctrico en el estomago, rápidamente, toda la energía recorrió su cuerpo, y salió despedida, el impacto hizo que chocara con un árbol, pero lo atravesó y choco con otro al que también destruyo, después de este cayo al suelo. Ash pudo verla, no se podía mover, ni daba señales de respirar, y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos. El suelo elevado de donde estaban los demás cayo, Max fue el primero en ir rápidamente hacia Shadow enfurecido, Shadow se levanto de Ash y camino hacia el niño y apenas estuvo cerca de el, le dio un golpe que arrojo a Max hacia una piedra en donde se vio atravesarla. Ash no pudo más y se levanto hacia Shadow, pero de las sombras salieron manos que lo sujetaron. El erizo negro fue hacia los demás y los comenzó a golpear absolutamente a todos. Cuando todos estaban en el suelo, Ash seguía esforzándose para salir de las manos. Shadow con una cara enfurecida y maligna lo miro.

SHADOW: ¿ves que no eres capas de proteger a alguien con tus propias manos?

Ash solo cerró los ojos y solo un gran grito. Poco después, al abrirlos vio a Poik con los ojos normales, en el mismo sitio antes de la visión. Al ver sus manos vio que estas despedían unas flamas azules, que apenas despedían unas chispas.

ASH: ¿Qué paso?

POIK: es solo una visión de lo suertudos que son todos ustedes. Lo que tienes es tu aura despertada. Pero vi que si usas ese truco, podrías sufrir de un ataque de ira incontrolada. No quiero que esa experiencia haga que desconfíes totalmente en el. Como dije, es un "si fuera", nunca hubiera pasado. Así que quiero que pienses, por que esto no ocurrió, y eso te ayudara entender más sobre la razón de su comportamiento homicida. – se levanta de su lugar y se va caminando. Ahora Ash más tranquilo, se desvanecieron las flamas que tenía.

ASH: ¿oye, a donde vas?

POIK: digamos… que tengo que hablar con un huérfano. Y por cierto… esto es posible solo el inicio de algo grande para ti… te daré algo especial si la situación lo demanda.- y desaparece de la vista de Ash.

El se queda pensativo, recordando lo que había visto antes, pero ahora no lo pensaba con furia, ahora con curiosidad, comenzó a pensar si había una verdadera razón por ese comportamiento.

Shadow seguía en el mismo punto en donde platico con Rouge, aun estaba preguntándose varias cosas, con lo que ha vivido antes ha hecho que volviera a preguntarse de su pasado.

SHADOW: _ese sujeto dijo que conoció a los anteriores guerreros hace 25 años, y por el comportamiento de Doom no diría que había peleado por la Tierra nunca desde mucho antes. Y esa chica, por que siento que ya la había conocido desde antes, ¿quién es realmente May? ¿Y por que me recuerda a María? Nada concuerda._ –pronto llego Poik detrás de el, pero al parecer Shadow no había visto su llegada.

POIK: concuerda más de lo que crees Shadow- el erizo voltea sorprendido por la presencia sorpresa.

SHADOW: muy bien, primero sabes demasiado de nosotros, puedes llegar sin que nadie se de cuenta. ¿Y ahora eres telepata?- se escuchaba cierto tono de fastidio.

POIK: uno aprende mucho con mi edad.

SHADOW: ¿ahora que quieres?

POIK: tengo que hablar contigo- se sienta a lado de Shadow, mostrando este disgusto por que ni le pregunto si podía.- supongo que sabes que era demasiado que tu pelearas una pelea contra Ash. Y usando tu poder, era obvio que el perdería, se quemaría, trituraría y moriría fácilmente.

SHADOW: el se lo busco. Nunca debió decir que no era capaz de proteger a alguien.

POIK: bueno, pues tu comportamiento con May le dio esa expectativa tuya.

SHADOW: hablando de la mocosa… dijiste que todo lo que pensaba si concordaba.

POIK: bueno… lo de Doom no es cierto del todo.

SHADOW: ¿de que diablos me hablas?

POIK: no te puedo decir todo ahora… pero si lo que necesitas saber- en ese entonces, Shadow le presto atención al parecer anciano pollo- no es extraño que te parezca que ya conocías a May de antes, y de que te recuerde a María. Como la leyenda dice, la guardiana de la gema reencarna para poder continuar su labor en tiempos de crisis. Por eso guardan parte de su esencia de su vida pasada.

SHADOW: ¿y eso que tiene que ver…?- y como si hubiera resuelto un misterio, se dio cuenta de algo inesperado- ¿quieres decir… que María y May…?

POIK: las guardianas tienen varias características notables: piel blanca, ojos azules, un rostro que puede tranquilizar a bestias incontroladas, y casualmente, por más extraño que suene, sus nombres comienzan con M. Es decir… May, es la reencarnación directa de María. –esa noticia hizo que Shadow se levantara de golpe.

SHADOW: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡María murió hace más de 50 años! ¡Y Giovanni dijo que conoció a la guardiana anterior hace 25 años!

POIK: 25 años en esta dimensión. Es complicado… en esta dimensión hubo un fenómeno que hizo que su tiempo se detuviera por 50 años, el tiempo se restauro hace 24 años. Giovanni debería estar hablando de la guardiana anterior a María.

SHADOW: ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Si María era la guardiana por que murió?

POIK: por culpa de su antecesora. Hizo un pacto con unas personas que no puedo mencionar, en el que por consecuencia colateral debía morir tu amiga.

SHADOW: ¿pero por que si María fue asesinada, no desapareció la gema para siempre? ¡¿Y por que yo debo proteger a esa niña si debería hacerlo otro?

POIK: si la guardiana muere en manos de un ser de alma impura, que es muy común en el mundo, la gema desaparece, y reaparece cuando hay nace una niña que posea una alma pura. Y con respecto a ti… si seguías vivo y aun no tienes descendencia para que aparezca el reemplazo de demonio negro, tú deberás continuar, y protegerla. Piensa que es como si fuera María.

SHADOW: ella no es María… y aunque quisiera tener la oportunidad de proteger a alguien importante… temo que vuelva a fallar. ¿Olvidas que en la noche estuve a punto de acabar con ella?

POIK: es por eso que no lo hiciste. Así que no quiero que sientas culpa, y si te dieron la oportunidad de lograr esto, tómala. Pero si lo haces, quisiera que fuera con su total aceptación

SHADOW: creo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿Qué me quisiste decir con lo de Doom?

POIK: todo lo que crees de quien eres en realidad, es tan solo un poco de tu verdadera identidad. Unas pocas cosas de las cosas de tu pasado no son en realidad verdaderas. Y algunas de ellas las necesitaras.

SHADOW: ¿y como puedo averiguarlas?

POIK: cuando venzas a Giovanni… consíguete un hogar y un trabajo. Créeme, los necesitaras para el cometido que te di- se levanta de su lugar y se va caminando de ahí- si te preguntas a donde voy… tengo que hablar con alguien que esta sufriendo.- una vez que se fue, Shadow desvió su vista al rio.

SHADOW: ha, conseguirme empleo y casa… ¿cree que soy alguien que necesita dinero para vivir?- el apunta su mano hacia unos arbustos y disparo- CHAOS SPEAR- el ataque dio en el blanco, y salieron disparados "ya saben quienes".

El se queda en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo que le dijo Poik, ¿acaso aun no sabe quien era antes de lo que recuerda en ARK realmente? Esa plática hizo que Shadow volviera con su interés de descubrir su pasado… su verdadero pasado.

De regreso al dirigible, Eggman aun estaba en su laboratorio con varios materiales metalúrgicos, cerca de el había muchos monitores que mostraban diferentes noticieros, los cuales mostraban la misma noticia, la aparición de Ángel island.

REPORTERO: estamos en las cercanías de las antiguas ruinas, en donde ha aparecido una extraña isla flotante sobre estas. Los satélites confirman que en su interior hay otras ruinas…

REPORTERA: … varios helicópteros de investigación y militares han intentado acercarse a la isla, pero son interceptados por una tormenta eléctrica que les impide el paso…

REPORTERO 2: … se informa que esa isla apareció a cuatro días del eclipse que tendrá evento en dos días…

Eggman escuchaba todos esos informes mientras se sentaba en una silla, en la mesa de a lado se encontraban moldes de espadas y ballesta de diferentes diseños y el marco volteado de una foto. En un momento apago todos los monitores, y la puerta que tenía atrás se abrió, mostrando al robot Omega.

EGGMAN: creo que te tardaste demasiado para entrar Omega.

OMEGA: Objetivo confirmado. Doctor Eggman desarmado y vulnerable. Destrucción inmediata.

Omega saco sus cañones de las manos, sus ojos lanzaron haces de luz, los cuales eran miras laser. Pasaron unos momentos y el androide aun no disparaba, y el doctor aun conservaba una compostura tranquila.

EGGMAN: ¿Qué te detiene?

OMEGA: no computable. ¿Por que Eggman no huye ni intenta escapar?

EGGMAN: ¿por que debería?- esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Omega. No pudo hablar por que Eggman continuo- todo este tiempo intente dominar Mobius, pero Sonic siempre peleo por su libertad, y la de sus amigos. Y ahora, no soy un joven de 20 años. Aunque lograra conquistarlo, no viviría mucho como para disfrutarlo, o de hacer cambios importantes en el sistema. Así que decidí abandonar esos sueños, imposibles de cumplir. Por eso ahora quise ayudarlos a proteger ambos mundos. Para que al menos haya hecho algo útil en mi vida. Pero si me quieres eliminar ahora, por mi no hay problema. A estas alturas ya no les puedo ser de útil en mucho. Melisa puede terminar de hacer mi trabajo.

OMEGA: mi objetivo ha sido el de destruirte por haberme desactivado. Yo soy el más poderoso de todos los robots que has creado.

EGGMAN: es por eso que te desactive- el robot no comprendió esa respuesta- te cree para que fueras la maquina de guerra más poderosa de todas, y también que tu tienes tu propio razonamiento, puedes pensar creativamente, eres la mejor inteligencia artificial que he creado. Tenía pensado usarte para que pelearas contra Sonic. Era obvio que tú pudiste destruirlo. Pero supuse que ese no era el momento para sacarte al campo. Entonces fue el problema con Caos. Quizás debí haberte informado de eso antes de apagarte. Lo hice para mantenerte a salvo, poco después te reiniciaste, y te revelaste.

OMEGA: ¿Entonces por que me ha intentado destruir?

EGGMAN: lo hice para probarte, saber si en realidad eras uno de los más poderosos robots que he tenido, y no solo eso, mostraste ser el más poderoso de todo el universo. Quise hacerte el general de todas mis tropas, por desgracia lo que hice fue alejarte de mi. Supongo que no me vas a creer en nada, entonces, dispara- el agarra la foto y la ve, era la foto en la que el aparecía de niño con una familia, junto con Gerald y María- ya no tengo nada que perder.

Omega mantuvo su cañón apuntándolo en todo momento, y cuando su cañón estuvo a punto de abrir fuego, se detuvo, guardo sus cañones y saco sus manos, dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas iba a salir, el se detuvo por que Eggman lo llamo.

EGGMAN: ese era tu mejor oportunidad, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

OMEGA: no mentiste en ningún momento. Si en realidad dices que me ibas a hacer general… yo mismo arruine mi oportunidad de demostrar que si valía algo.

Después de eso salió de la habitación, de las sombras salió Melisa con su dabilahro en la mano.

EGGMAN: ¿tenias pensado protegerme en caso de que abriera fuego, no?

MELISA: si usted muere, no tendré ya ningún objetivo doctor. No sería nadie.

EGGMAN: te cree solo para esta misión. Si me quieres seguir o irte será tu decisión. Pero quisiera que tú tuvieras una vida propia, no solo estar todo el tiempo cuidando a un viejo.

Ya no hubo más palabras, debido a que Melisa se fue de allí con una cara sería, mientras que Eggman miro otra vez la foto, poco después la volvió colocar boca abajo en la mesa y siguió con su trabajo.

Poik seguía caminando en el bosque, parecía estar dirigiéndose de regreso al campamento, pero poco antes de llegar, se dio una pequeña vuelta, y en poco tiempo se encontró con May, ella estaba muy pensativa, y con un rostro un poco depresivo.

POIK: esa cara no te favorece en nada, pequeña- May volteo al recién llegado.

MAY: ah, hole Master Poik.

POIK: veo que aun estas pensando en lo que paso, ¿cierto?

MAY: no solo eso, vera…

POIK: oye, ¿te importa si me siento, llevo mucho tiempo caminando?

MAY: no, claro, siéntese- Poik se sentó cerca de ella. Movió un poco su… trasero para acomodarse mejor.

POIL: bueno, continua pequeña, no voy a estar aquí para siempre. Es sobre Shadow, verdad.

MAY: si… cuando paso "eso", me aterro mucho, creía que el era un ser compasivo. Fastidioso pero compasivo. Pero eso… hizo que creyera que el puede matar a cualquiera sin remordimientos, no sabia si el seria capaz de hacer eso con migo. Luego Vector hablo con migo, y me hizo pensar que si tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, pero…

POIK: paso la pelea.

MAY: aun no puedo creer que Ash casi muera por mi culpa. No entiendo por que se detuvo, ahora dudo más si el puede salvarme si lo necesito.

POIK: no pienses eso. – Ella le puso más atención a Poik- hable un rato con el. Aunque creo que lo confundí mas, pero aun así le ayude un poco a aclarar las cosas. Pero aun así ti debes preguntarle personalmente. Si te digo la razón, tú podrías seguir dudando.

MAY: no se si me atreva.

POIK: créeme, debes hacerlo, tu deber como guardiana te exige estar aliada con el demonio.

MAY: ¿como sabes que soy esa persona?

POIK: vi cuando usaste Chaos control junto con Shadow. Ningún humano ordinario podría ser capaz de usar ese poder. _Si, ninguno ordinario. _Bueno, solo tengo que comprobar una cosa más, es de rutina. Pero será mañana.- el se levanto y se iba, pero se detuvo- te diré algo, si le temes a una sombra del pasado, no podrás enfrentar las batallas en el futuro- Una vez dicho eso, se fue de ahí, con una cara un tanto pensativa, ahora si se dirigía al campamento- _Espero que esto si funcione, si no lo hace no habrá futuro para esta dimensión, bueno… eso podría ser mejor que lo que va a suceder pronto._

Faltaban 30 minutos para que se pusiera el sol y anocheciera, ya se preparaba la cena cuando Ash regreso, pero aun no había señal de May y Shadow. Ella seguía pensando si Shadow era en realidad un asesino a sangre fría o no, si seria capaz de matarla si se hartaba de ella. Entonces, escucho unos ruidos en unos arbustos, con sus pensamientos, su cabeza le jugo una broma, la cual era la siguiente.

Vio salir a Shadow con la misma cara que tenia al matar a los soldados, y la miraba exactamente a sus ojos. Le hablo con vox quebradiza y temblorosa.

MAY: ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?

SHADOW: ya me tienes harto mocosa. No paras de llorar por esas sabandijas. No me puedes ser útil en la batalla.

MAY: ¡ASH, SONIC, AYUDA!

SHADOW: no hay nadie que te defienda ahora niñita… aprenderás, que nunca confíes en mi en nada. Y esperes lo peor de mí… si sales de esto- vio que creo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su mano, y se dirigía a ella- ahora, pagaras por todas esas molestas que me causaste.

* * *

OMEGA: Saludos, soy E-123 Omega. Se me dio la misión de anunciarles los avances del siguiente capitulo. La situación sera yendose a niveles estables, después de varias platicas, la paz entre estos dos individuos se dara. Sin embargo no he reconocido a aquel individuo que salio de las sombras. El Máster Poik dara las pruebas para asegurar que Ketchum y Balance son los objetivos principales. Sin embargo, tendremos una advertencia que nos pondra en alerta maxima...

ROUGE: !Omega! !Acabas de dar demaciada información! !Maldad nos matara!

OMEGA: errr... El siguiente Capitulo: **"Pruebas y advertencia: Peligro dimensional"**


	14. Prueba y advertencia:peligro dimensional

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

**ATENCIÓN:** para poder distinguir mas fácilmente cuando alguien piensa un dialogo, a partir de ahora, todos los capítulos restante y futuras historias, los pensamientos serán los diálogos que tengan _las letras en cursiva_ y subrrayado. Además les quisiera recordar que si no tienen cuenta, aun me pueden mandar un review, solo tienen que presionar el botón de enviar Review this chapter, por que como a cualquier escritor, prefiero que me reconoscan varias personas, y me den a saber. Gracias por su atención.

* * *

SHADOW: no hay nadie que te defienda ahora niñita… aprenderás, que nunca confíes en mí en nada. Y esperes lo peor de mí… si sales de esto- vio que creo una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su mano, y se dirigía a ella- ahora, pagaras por todas esas molestas que me causaste.

Shadow dirigía su puño electrificado, hacia la chica que no podía moverse por el miedo. Ella solo cierra los ojos, y espera el impacto, sin capacidad de moverse, pero una voz familiar la hace reaccionar.

¿?: Niña, ¿por qué tan cobarde ahora?

Ella ario los ojos y logro ver que la persona que la tenia en frente, era Drew, sacudió un poco la cabeza para darse cuenta que lo que había visto antes fue solo una broma mental

MAY: _creo que soñé despierta._ Drew, ¿Qué haces aquí?

DREW: regrese a Hoenn para descansar después del gran festival, aun estoy buscando un lugar donde dormir ahora. Pero explícame algo, ¿por qué gritas? Si lo haces por verme, tienes mucha razón.- esto lo dijo como para provocarla, pero como no hubo respuesta se comenzó a preocupar.

MAY: no es eso.

DREW: ¿entonces?

MAY: últimamente me han pasado cosas que tu no creerías, dirías que estoy loca.

DREW: no necesito que te pase nada para decirte eso.- nuevamente, esa burlan no le afecto

MAY: conocí a… un ser muy peculiar. Al principio me pareció muy molesto, pero también alguien muy bueno. Pero… hace poco que hizo algo horrible en frente de mí. Y vi en sus ojos indiferencia, pero a la vez odio, uno profundo. Al hablar con alguien, pensé que si tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Pero casi vuelve hacer lo mismo con un viejo amigo.

DREW: ¿Ash?

MAY: (asiente) y ahora no se que pensar de el. – Drew la ve, y lo único que hace es soltar un suspiro y levantarse.

DREW: creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Ya me voy de aquí- el se va alejando, pero se detiene- no soy psicólogo, pero por las características que me dijiste, diría que tal vez hizo sea lo que sea, fue por que le recordó algo que ya había pasado.- el de una vez que le dijo eso, sigue su marcha. Pronto oyó que alguien estaba en los abusos.

MAY: Drew…- pero no salió quien creía quien era, era Shadow.

SHADOW: niña, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?... ah, no se ni para que pregunto- se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero alguien le habrá.

MAY: Shadow, espera… tengo algo que preguntarte.

SHADOW: no tengo por que responderte.

MAY: es sobre lo que paso en esa base- Shadow se detiene en seco.

SHADOW: ya dije que esos tipos no me…

MAY: ¿por que lo hiciste? Cuando nos atacaron por primera vez, no mataste a nadie. Pero ellos eran menos y lo hiciste. ¿Por que? –Shadow se mantenía inmóvil, por no saber como responder.

* * *

En el interior de la nave con camuflaje, estaba Vector escuchando música en sus audífonos, hasta que llegaron Espío y Charmy, al verlos, apago su reproductor y les puso atención.

VECTOR: ¿Qué hay chicos?

ESPIO: Vector, quiero que nos respondas algo.

VECTOR: (nervioso) ¡Si es sobre la foto de la señora Vainilla que estaba en mi cajón no es mía, se le olvido a Cream, lo dejaron los aliens, Maussan tenia razón!

CHARMY: no, de otra cosa.- con una expresión de vergüenza.

VECTOR: ¿entonces?

ESPIO: Esa chica estaba muy deprimida y paralizada, ninguno de nosotros logro sacarla de ese transe, ¿Cómo es que tu si?

VECTOR: bueno, no fue difícil comprender por que ese estado…

* * *

Regresando con May y Shadow, este último seguía inmóvil, no sabia si le decía o no, aun dudaba mucho que esta chica, con quien peleo desde el principio, sea la reencarnación de su única amiga, una de las dos personas más importantes que tuvo. No podía asimilar eso, no lo creía por completo. Pero termino por.

SHADOW: ya lo viví antes.

MAY: ¿a que te refieres?

SHADOW: no se si te hayan contado, pero hace más de cincuenta años, vivía con una amiga en una colonia espacial.

MAY: si, Sonic ya nos conto, ¿pero que tiene que ver?

SHADOW: cuando María iba a expulsarme, un soldado GUN le disparo. Yo lo haba visto venir, yo tenia el suficiente poder para romper esa capsula en la que me iban a expulsar, y haber salvado a María… pero me quede parado ahí como idiota. Con sus últimos esfuerzos, ella me expulso de ARK.

MAY: ¿pero por que los mataste?

De regreso con los Chaotix, Vector les dijo lo que le había dicho a May.

* * *

ESPIO: ¿y que era exactamente lo que creía que era la razón por la que los mato?

Y como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados, ambos respondieron.

* * *

VECTOR:/SHADOW: no quería volver a dejar morir a alguien si podía hacer algo.

* * *

De regreso con Shadow y May.

SHADOW: cuando te vi con ellos, estabas siendo apuntada con un arma de fuego por esos dos soldados, me pareció que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que hace 50 años, pero no quise que concluyera igual, si los mate, fue por una razón.

MAY: ¿Cuál?

SHADOW: todos los soldados que vimos tenían armas láser, pero su calibre solo era para aturdir. Ninguno de ellos estaba psicológicamente listo para matar… excepto esos dos que vimos antes. Esas eran armas de plomo, no hubieran dudado ni un solo momento para dispararte. Además… vi que ellos eran los tipos que no se detendrán hasta cumplir con su objetivo, si los hubiera dejado libres… Te estarían cazando, hasta acabar contigo. No tuve elección.

MAY: ¿por que me lo cuentas? Si dijiste que no te importaba nada que tuviera que ver con migo.

SHADOW: resulta que me equivoque… tu vida… mi amiga María debió ser la guardiana que yo debí proteger, pero murió… ahora debo protegerte a ti, ya que eres su reencarnación… pero quisiera que me aceptaras- le extiende la mano- ¿paz?- ella se mantenía solamente mirando su mano- ¿aceptas o no? No lo voy a mantener mi mano en frente de ti todo el día… esto me es muy difícil, pedirle a una humana que me acepte.

MAY: si… la paz- los dos estrechan las manos, y rápidamente ella agarra una mora que había detrás de ella, era una un tanto grande, de color rojo y con varios picos… ¿saben cual es su nombre?- ahora que estamos en paz… quisiera darte esto.

SHADOW: ¿Qué es?

MAY: es una mora tomatona, es muy deliciosa. Pruébala.

SHADOW: es la primera vez que me das algo que no sea un insulto o un golpe- recordando aquella vez que le arrojo una botella cuando estaba herido- usualmente no como nada… pero creo que aceptare por las condiciones- el agarra la mora. Mientras lo va acercando al interior de su boca, ella estaba ansiosa por ver el resultado. Pero cuando le dio la primera mordida…

SHADOW: es un poco agrio, pero dulce a la vez. No esta nada mal.- y la sigue comiendo

MAY: pero si debías…

SHADOW: ¿estar agonizando por comer esta mora picante?

MAY: ¿pero como…?

SHADOW: ¿crees que Omega no me hablo de estas moras?, y si lo olvidas…- lanza hacía arriba la mora y la atrapa con la boca y la mete toda, la mastica y se la traga- he escupido acumulaciones de calor de más de 500°, esto no es nada, pequeña mocosa.

MAY: entonces solo la aceptaste para burlarte de mí.

SHADOW: así es mocosa malcriada.

MAY: ¡no me llames mocosa! ¿Qué no estábamos en paz?

SHADOW: no dije nada acerca de dejar de insultarte, niñita tonta. Larguémonos antes de que crean de que te ataque, o algo.

MAY: creo que tienes razón - ella se levanto, y fue caminando tranquilamente a lado de Shadow, pero rápidamente este estiro su mano hacía un lado y dispara

SHADOW: CHAOS SPEARS- y salen volando otra vez el equipo Rocket.

MAY: ¿no era el equipo Rocket?

SHADOW: es la vigésima tercera vez que los mando a volar. O son perseverantes o son idiotas como parea no pedir refuerzos.- Apenas comenzaron a continuar su camino, este le dijo-perdóname…

MAY: ¿Por qué?

SHADOW: debí sacarte de ahí… antes de hacer lo que hice... Perdón.

MAY: … ya no importa.

Mientras los dos se dirigían de regreso al dirigible, alguien escondido los estaba viendo irse, era Drew.

DREW: si que es muy peculiar.

Al decir esto comienza a irse por una dirección contraria a la de ellos. Pero pronto se detiene, por que ve que una sombra proveniente de un árbol, no tenía la forma de uno, sino de una persona. La cara de Drew se cambia a la de una seria, cuando de la sombra aparece un sujeto cubierto totalmente por una capucha (su forma de salir de las sombras es parecida a la de Darkrai)

¿?: Por fin te encuentro… Drew.

* * *

De regreso con los Chaotix, Vector les termino de contar que, cuando había dado un paseo, se había encontrado con Shadow platicando con el Máster Poik, y por ello pudo confirmar su teoría de por que ejecuto ese hecho.

ESPIO: aun no creo que sea posible que May sea la reencarnación de María.

VECTOR: Poik dijo que era lo más posible, aunque aun no ha comprobado que sea la guardiana.

ESPIO: solo esperemos que esos dos se reconcilien.

CHARMY: ¿pero no se odiaban antes de eso?

ESPIO: bueno… relativamente ellos se reconcilien.

VECTOR: solo podemos esperar eso.

CHARMY: dejando de hablar de eso… ¿Vector, que hay de esa foto?- sus subordinados lo miraron con sonrisas picaras.

VECTOR: _Demonios. Se acordó. Es hora de ver si esas clases de ventriloquia y de imitación de voz por internet sirven de algo_- sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el proyecto su voz a fuera de la habitación- (con voz de Amy) ¡Vector, que demonios hiciste aquí!- y después regreso a la voz normal- lo siento chicos, pero Amy me llama. Y ya saben que si no voy mi castigo será peor- y con una velocidad superior a la de Sonic se fue de ahí. Los otros dos se miraron un poco confusos.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de eso, el Máster Poik se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno, los demás se comenzaron a preocupar, ya que hace poco que se escucha la 23 ° vez que escuchan una explosión proveniente del bosque. Y además no habían visto a Shadow y a May en todo el día, por lo que hubo varias ideas de por que la tardanza.

TAILS: ¿Qué tal si otros tipos del equipo Rocket lo encontraron?

KNUCKLES: y si se encontraron con Shadow, pudo ser eso de por que las explosiones.

CREAM señorita Rouge, segura que no ha visto al señor Shadow?

ROUGE: no pequeña. _Si Shadow se entera que les digo algo, me matara._

AMY: ¿y si a quien encontraron fue a May? Tal vez ella se defendió con sus pokemón.

ASH: entonces tenemos que buscarla.

SONIC: (recargado en una pared despreocupado) no se preocupen. Quizás esas explosiones eran de Shadow entrenando, y May siga torturándose pensando.- el se comenzó a rascar su oreja.

MELISA: Sonic, ¿acaso no puedes al menos un poco de interés y preocupación? Estamos al borde de una invasión a tu mundo.

SONIC: no más digo que no hay que estresarse tanto. Si quieren vamos a buscarlos, y verán que no había por que preocuparse. ¿Ash, vienes?

ASH: claro.- Melisa les hablo mientras estaba recargada cerca de una ventana.

MELISA: ¿adivinen que? Ya los encontré a los dos.

TODOS: ¿Qué?

Todos se asomaron en la ventana, y efectivamente vieron a May y a Shadow regresar al dirigible, todos bajaron de la nave y fueron a donde estaban los recién llegados. Ash al ver a Shadow cerca de May, no pudo resistir preguntarle…

ASH: Shadow, ¿por qué estas con May?

SHADOW: no tengo por que responderte, humano.- el siguió caminando, ignorando el resto.

ASH: ¡Shadow, regresa!

MAY: Ash… déjalo.

ASH: pero May…

MAY: tranquilo Ash, ya no tengo problemas con el. Ya hablamos al respecto, y ya todo esta en paz.

SONIC: (con sarcasmo) ¿Shadow… hablando con alguien sobre un problema? ¡Es el apocalipsis! Todos a los botes salvavidas, erizos y mujeres primero.

KNUCKLES: Sonic… cállate.

AMY: segura que ya no hay problemas, por que podríamos obligar a Shadow a pedirte disculpas- ella saca su fiel martillo.

MAY: (un tanto nerviosa por el martillo) si, segura.

TAILS: será mejor que vallamos a cenar, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde.

MAY: ¿aun no han cenado?

MAX: te estábamos esperando. Si comíamos antes que tú, te enojarías que te dejáramos las sobras.

MELISA: bueno, bueno. Ya que me muero de hambre.

TAILS: ¡oiga Máster Poik! ¡¿No quiere comer?!- el mencionado sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

POIK: no gracias pequeño, ahora no tengo hambre. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

BROCK: ¿esta seguro?

POIK: si, si. Ya vayan, mañana tengo que hacer la prueba a Ash y a May. Pero mientras tanto, voy a dar una vuelta por la región- el se lanza de donde esta, extiende sus alas y se va de ahí planeando.

KNUCKLES: hasta que se decide hacerla.- lo dijo con un tono de molestia.

ASH: bueno, ya vámonos.

Así todos, volvieron a subir a la nave, para consumir su comida, ahora que ya al parecer todo se ha resuelto. Pensando en como ese pollo podría decidir si era realmente ellos los que tendrían que proteger el equilibrio del mundo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban sentados en varios troncos que Knuckles y Vector habían traído, e incluso Shadow estaba sentado en uno apartado. Los únicos que estaban de pie eran Ash, Poik, y May.

ASH: oye, ¿no que ya suponías que éramos nosotros, por que las pruebas?

POIK: por rutina. Pero quisiera saber que tan poderosos son ustedes.

MAY: ¿poderosos?

POIK: si, ustedes ya deben de tener una gran cantidad de energía sellada para evitar que estos sean expulsados en situaciones innecesarias, yo tengo la obligación de ayudarlos a liberarlo. Contigo Ash, ya te ayude a liberar una pequeña parte, pero necesito libera la mayor cantidad de energía que te sea posible controlar. Pero primero necesito que la primera sea May.

MAY: ah, si.- ella se puso en frente de Poik.

POIK: bueno… levanta tu playera.

MAY: (un poco sonrojada) ¡Que!

POIK: solo un poco, solo levántala hasta la región adbominal- casi todos no entendieron lo que quiso decir. Poik solo soltó un leve suspiro- solo muestra la barriga.- ella obedeció. Poik frotaba levemente la barriga con su ala- dime pequeña… ¿comes mucho cierto? - Rápidamente puso la punta de su bastón sobre su cabeza. Exactamente donde iba dirigido el puño de la chica y así lo detuvo.

MAY: ¡Me estas diciendo gorda!

POIK: ¿cuando dije eso? Bueno, creo que tengo que ilústralo.- el hizo con sus alas, un circulo, después, dentro del circulo imaginario, volvió a dibujar con sus alas una estrella de 5 estrellas. Y de repente, May se vio rodeada de una gran cantidad de fuego blanco, del suelo a arriba, la llama alcanzaba los 3 metros de altura.

SONIC: WHOA, ¿eso que es?

POIK: esa… es la energía que posee esta pequeña. Y es que es solo la energía superficial. Ese color de energía solo puede ser de la guardiana. Cuando dije el comentario de lo de la comida, me refería a que al tener el poder inmenso de la gema, la guardiana debe consumir más comida de lo ordinario, para que tenga la energía suficiente como para poder mantener bajo raya la de la gema, sin que esta consuma por completo el cuerpo.

MAX: (a lo bajo) eso explica de que como era posible de que no engordara.

MAY: te escuche Max.

POIK: Muy bien Ketchum, es tu turno.- el pollo solo hizo una seña en forma de cruz, y la flama se desvaneció.

ASH: ¿yo que hago?

POIK: lo mismo que May, pero sin puñetazo por favor.

El también levanto su playera, Poik volvió a hacer los sellos, y apareció alrededor de Ash una gran flama de color azul oscuro, aunque a diferencia de la primera, solo media 2 metros y cuarto.

MAY: eso significa que tengo más poder que Ash.

POIK: ni creas que es por tu propia fuerza. Recuerda que tienes la gema dentro de ti.

MAY: es cierto.- volvió a hacer la señal en cruz, y la flama de Ash se desvaneció.

POIK: Ustedes no deberían tener esa energía liberada con esa prueba, deberían tener menos. Parece que ustedes dos ya han liberado su energía con anterioridad. Supongo que la chica debió ser por las ocasiones en las que uso el chaos control para viajar en el tiempo.

SHADOW: ¿acaso nos vistes usarlo?

POIK: así es. Aunque parece que ella ya uso su poder aun más antes. Y también Ash ya lo ha usado también con tiempo de anterioridad.

ASH: quizás sea por aquella ocasión en la que ayude a Lucario a salvar el Árbol del comienzo.

POIK: Pero eso no importa, hace las cosas más fáciles para mí. Pero parece que ustedes no tienen un control definido sobre sus poderes. Parece que necesitaran armas que les ayude con ello.

ASH/MAY: ¿armas?

POIK: si, armas que permitan que el flujo de su energía vaya a través de ustedes, y por consecuencia ustedes los controlaran.

SONIC: ¿y usted ya las tiene, cierto?- al preguntarle esto, Poik se rasca la cabeza.

POIK: ahora que lo dices… ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo.- todos, con excepción de Omega y Shadow, se tiraron al suelo al estilo anime.

AMY: ¡Entonces estas diciendo que en todo este tiempo en el que no hizo nada, no hizo esas porquerías de armas!

POIK: bueno… si.- justo antes de que Amy diera un intento de asesinato, que por cierto por razones desconocidas terminarían en un completo fracaso para ella, Melisa recibió una llamada desde un comunicador que tenia en su pantalón.

MELISA: ah, doctor, es usted… que… ¿Qué subamos?... ¿tiene algo para ellos dos?... aja… si… haya vamos.

SONIC: ¿Qué sucede?

MELISA: el doctor tiene algo para ustedes.

TAILS: ¿te refieres a lo que ha estado haciendo en esa habitación?

MELISA: es posible. Pero ya vamos.

Todos asintieron y subieron al dirigible. Sin embargo, justo después de que entraron a la nave invisible, llego un pequeño robot cámara volador, que estaba mirando a todas partes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar en donde se recibía la señal de la cámara, que estaba ubicado a unos 40 km de la ahora flotante Ángel Island, estaba otra base del equipo Rocket, oculta en una montaña, en una sala donde había varios monitores, se veía uno en el que se veía lo que estaba viendo aquella cámara. En lo alto de esa sala estaba Giovanni con su Persian.

GIOVANNI: ¿y bien, ya saben que es lo que origino esas flamas?

VIGILANTE: lo sentimos señor. No se detecto nada, no hay rastro de nada en la zona del fenómeno.

GIOVANNI: es posible que se hayan ido de ahí pronto. Supongo que ahora están muy alertas y no quieren que los encontremos. Bueno… no importa, tarde o temprano tendrán que ir a esa isla para defenderla, ahí es donde lo atraparemos. Lo que me recuerda…- el se fue con su pokemón de ahí, a otra habitación donde estaban formados en circulo uno grupo de científicos, el que estaba en frente tenia una caja de metal negro en sus mano.- ¿por fin terminaron?

CIENTIFICO: así es señor. Nos tomo varios días de trabajo, pero con la muestra de ADN que nos dio, ya la tenemos- entonces abre la caja, y en su interior se ve una pokebola negra, con franjas rojas.

GIOVANNI: excelente. Basta con que lo capture y agarre la pokebola para que me obedezca, ¿cierto?

CIENTIFICO: así es señor. Pero esta el riesgo del lector de ADN. Usted debe ser el primero en tomarlo una vez que lo capture, si alguien más lo consigue, todo fallara.

GIOVANNI: nadie lo va a agarrar… excepto yo.- sin embargo, se encendió una alarma- ¿Qué sucede?- un soldado llego de una puerta automática.

SOLDADO: señor. Un grupo de soldados entraron por la entrada principal. Se están dirigiéndose aquí.

GIOVANNI: ¿Quiénes son?

SOLDADO: No los sabemos. Tienen unas armaduras de metal, y llevan casco.

GIOVANNI: !Detengalos!

SOLDADO: eso intentamos. Pero son demasiados fuertes. Ni los asesinos pueden con ellos. Esas armaduras resisten todas nuestras ar…- no termino ya que le llego por la espalda una explosión, que destruyo la puerta. Del humo causado entraron diez soldados de armadura negra con casco entintado. Se formaron en dos filas de cinco, las dos filas viéndose entre si. De pronto, llego otra persona, pero vestía de una armadura un poco más compleja, llevaba una capa roja, y el casco tenía forma de algún tipo de monstruo.

¿?: Tú debes ser Giovanni. El líder de todo esto.

GIOVANNI: ¿quien eres tu?

* * *

De regreso con los héroes, ya en el interior de la nave invisible una vez que aquella maquina se fue de ahí, todos fueron a la habitación donde Eggman se había encerrado los últimos días. Vieron que ahí había varios materiales de trabajo metalúrgico, moldes, un enorme recipiente de agua, pedazos de metal, entre otros. Eggman estaba parado en frente de una mesa

SONIC: ya Eggman, ya dinos de que se trata esto.

KNUCKLES: ¿por que tanto tiempo encerrado doctor?

EGGMAN: verán…- mirando a Ash y a May- en todo este tiempo he pensado que ustedes en algún momento se verán forzados a pelear con sus propias manos, sin la ayuda de sus pokemón, por lo que decidí darles una ayuda a esas manos.- al hacerse a un lado, se ve que sobre la mesa se encuentran dos espadas, una de mando azul oscura, y otra de mango rojo con un guante derecho a su lado.

MAY: ¿eso es para nosotros?- sorprendida por las armas

ASH: WHOA- también sorprendido. Eggman toma la de mango azul.

EGGMAN: esta es para ti. Un perfecto balance entre hoja y mango, peso ligero, de gran manejabilidad.- se la entrega a Ash, y toma la otra de manga roja con su guante- es igual a la anterior, solo que tiene una pequeña modificación- y como si fuera un gran haz de la espada, le da varias vueltas con su mano, y en un pestañear, se convierte en una ballesta que pronto une con el guante.- ¿Qué te parece? Y este es para ti.- de un tirón vuelve a ser una espada y se la entrega a May.

MAY: gracia doctor.

EGGMAN: por cierto, esas espadas están hechas de un aislante de acero del que están hechos Omega, y mis Hunters. Es decir, están hechos de un material indestructible.

SONIC: eso mismo dices de todo lo que haces para ti.

EGGMAN: una pregunta Sonic… ¿esto es para mí?

SONIC: Tuche.

EGGMAN: según la leyenda, los cuatro mencionados deberían tener sus propias armas. La del lobo y del demonio son heredadas, ustedes dos se las pueden arreglar hasta que las encontremos. Pero las otras deben ser fabricadas y hacerse un compromiso. No se a que se refiere esto ultimo. Supongo que aun no están listas.

POIK: yo se.- todos le fijaron la vista- primero que nada, ustedes dos tienen algo que los une.

ASH: ¿Qué nos…une?

POIK: si. Una promesa, las mitades de algo, artículos que le pertenecen al otro, ya saben.

ASH: creo que si. ¿May, aun lo tienes?

MAY: nunca lo olvido.

KNUCKLES: ¿de que hablan?- entonces los dos sacan de sus bolsillos las dos mitades de un listón.

MAY: ambos empatamos en un concurso, antes de separar caminos.

ASH: por eso los separamos, para que fuera un recordatorio de que en algún día teníamos que decidir quien era mejor…- pero este momento nostálgico se ve interrumpido por Poik.

POIK: si… Pero estos tendrán otro uso ahora.- se los arrebata, coloca las mitades en las puntas de las armas, después hace que los dos se paren enfrente de sus armas correspondientes, luego hace que ellos pongan sus manos sobre las mitades.

ASH: ¿Qué es esto?

POIK: aunque se que son los elegidos, necesito que ustedes dos acepten la misión.

SONIC: ¿y nosotros no debemos hacer lo mismo?

POIK: ustedes lo son de nacimiento. No pueden negarse a algo que esta en su sangre.

MAY: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

POIK: solo tienen que aceptar lo que yo les diga. ¿Seguros que quieren aceptar esta misión? Aun están a tiempo para retirarse

ASH: bueno… _tal vez esto implique hacer lo mismo que Shadow_- entonces recordó cuando vio a Shadow cerca de los cuerpos muertos en el escape de la base- quizás deberíamos…

MAY: ¡Yo acepto!- se escucho decisión en su voz.

ASH: pero May, no sabemos que debamos hacer.

MAY: no importa. Si de esto depende el mundo… no importa lo que debamos de hacer. ¿Están con migo Ash?

ASH: estoy contigo.

POIK: eso quería oír - entonces aclaro un poco su garganta, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si- aquí va… ¿Ash Ketchum, aceptas ser el compañero de esta chica, para proteger y respetar, en la paz y en la guerra, la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte te separe?

ASH: acepto.

POIK: ¿May Balance, aceptas ser la nueva guardiana de la gema de lava, y a este joven como tu protector, para ayudar y respetar, darle tu poder para la batalla, para que juntos cumplan sus objetivos, hasta que la muerte lo separe?

MAY: acepto.

POIK: y con el poder del que me fue asignado. Ustedes a partir de ahora, serán conocidos como el guerrero del rayo, y la guardiana de la gema de lava.

Entonces coloco sus alas sobre las manos de los chicos, y las espadas comenzaron a brillar, entonces, cuando desapareció el brillo, todos quitaron sus alas y manos, y vieron que las espadas eran diferentes a como eran antes. La de Ash era de un estilo samurái, tenia unos caracteres japoneses en un lado de la hoja, y del otro tenia grabado un rayo azul marino, el mango de la espada era de color negra, y tenia la forma de la cabeza de un halcón, y en el pico estaba colgando una perla color azul oscuro de una cuerda blanca. Y la espada de May era una katana, la hoja tenía en un lado también caracteres japoneses y del otro una flama roja, el mango era amarillo metálico, y con la forma de la cabeza de una águila, y dentro del pico había una perla roja. Los listones habían desaparecido.

ASH: ¡Asombroso!

MAY: ¿Estas serán nuestras espadas?

POIK: así es. Pero es necesario que ustedes sepan usarlas, o si no terminaran cortándose la cabezas ustedes mismos.

ASH: ¿y como nos enseñaras a usar estas cosas en un solo día?

POIK: en realidad… ustedes en sus vidas pasadas ya han usados armas similares. Por lo que ustedes instintivamente ya saben como usarlas. Doctor, ¿me podría ayudar con este ejercicio?

EGGMAN: con gusto.

POIK: pase lo que pase Shadow… no intervengas.

Entonces Eggman presiono un botón, y de las paredes salieron dos cañones que dispararon directamente a Ash y May, sin embargo, estos dos con un rápido y certero golpe con sus armas los desvían, pero por erros fueron hacia Vector y Shadow, que apenas esquivo Vector, Shadow lo hizo con facilidad.

VECTOR: ¡Cuidado con donde lo diriges!

MAY: ¿Qué fue eso?

POIK: como dije, ustedes pueden utilizar siglos de entrenamiento de sus antecesores sin haber empezado el suyo, pero eso si, ustedes deben entrenar para no estar fuera de forma. May, trata de transformar tu espada en ballesta.

MAY: lo intentare- primero se coloco el guante con el que venia. Y como si ya lo hubiera hecho desde siempre, ella hizo las mismas maniobras que Eggman, y transformo su arma en la otra, y la unió con el guante.

POIK: bien hecho pequeña.

TAILS: un momento… ¿Dónde esta la cuerda de eso?- efectivamente, la ballesta no tenia la cuerda con la que se aventaban las flechas.

POIK: es por que esta espada esta hecha para que su energía fluya a través de ella. Es decir, su mismo poder serán la cuerda, y las flechas, y dependerán del mismo poder la potencia que tengan.

SHADOW: _entonces esas flechas no harán ningún daño._

POIK: ahora Ash, trata de hacer que tu energía fluya por tu espada.

ASH: lo intentare- el cerro los ojos y se mantuvo tratando de concentrarse para hacer lo pedido. Después de unos segundos Poik lo empujo con su bastón tirándolo- ¿por que hizo eso?- el se levanto un poco confundido por lo hecho.

POIK: estar así por varios segundos, puede costarte la vida. No creas que el enemigo te va a esperar. Creo que tendré que darte esto- entonces saca de su capucha unos guantes, que a Ash se le hicieron muy familiares.

ASH: ¿esos son…?

POIK: los guantes de Sir Aarón.

MAX: ¿de sir Aarón?

BROCK: ¿Dónde los encontraste?

POIK: ¿recuerdan que dije que daría una vuelta anoche? Bueno, me di una escapada y me dirigí a la montaña con forma de árbol, no me acuerdo como se llamaba. Bueno, se los pedí al mew que vivía ahí, y me los dio. Ahora, póntelos, y vuelve a intentar.

Ash se los puso, y apenas intento volver a sacar su poder, su espada se vio rodeada de una energía eléctrica azul.

POIK: al parecer tú no sabes canalizar tu poder, pero mientras aprendes, usa esos guantes.

ASH: si, seria lo mejor.- entonces Eggman jalo una palanca, y en vez de que salieran más cañones, esta vez salieron dianas de tiro al blanco.

POIK: ahora, te toca May. Trata de disparar al los blancos.

MAY: ¿pero como lo hare sin flechas?

POIK: solo hazlo.

Entontes, cerro por un segundo sus ojos, y al abrirlos apareció una cuerda de energía que unía a los dos extremos laterales del arma, con los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda lo estiro y del trayecto de sus dedos al estirarlo, se formo una flecha de energía, ajusto uno poco la posición, y disparo, la flecha dio en el 2° circulo blanco en relación de afuera hacia adentro.

POIK: excelente, en el primer intento. Aunque te falta practicar un poco la puntería. Un poco mas de practica, y disparara automáticamente sin que jales ese hilo.- entonces volvió su arma a su forma espada, y se vio que Ash estaba sorprendido.

ASH: ¿Cómo…como… como es que ella lo logro en el primer instante?

POIK: no es por ser sexista, pero las mujeres tienen usualmente un mejor control de energía que los hombres. Así que no hay por que sorprenderse. Ahora si, están listos para mañana. Recuerden, en caso de que Giovanni logre viajar a su mundo, tendrá menos de os horas para hacer de Mobius todo un caos para intentar encontrar el cetro, el destino de ambos mundos depende de ustedes.

SHADOW: si la mocosa esta involucrada, estaremos en una grave desventaja.

MAY: ¿podrías dejar de llamarme mocosa?

SHADOW: si te queda el saco…

MAY: ¡cierra tu monstruosa boca!

SHADOW: ¡Oblígame cabeza de poodle!

MAY: ¡Enano negro!

SHADOW: ¡malcriada quejumbrosa!

MAY: ¡engendro del diablo!

SHADOW: ¡Fenómena estúpida!

MAY: ¡Arbitro de Futbol!

SHADOW: ¡Reportera de chismes!- a este nivel a May no se le ocurrían ningún insulto que no fuera censurado. Entonces recordó cuando Sonic les conto del pasado de Shadow.

MAY: ¡RATA VIEJA!- con ese comentario, Shadow entro en un estado de Shock.

SHADOW: ¿Viejo?...- Rouge y Omega dieron un par de pasos atrás al escuchar ese último insulto.

ROUGE: oh no…

SONIC: ¿Qué pasa?

OMEGA: May Balance acaba de llamar a Shadow viejo.

MAX: ¿y eso tiene algo de mal?

ROUGE: puedes llamar a Shadow rata, gordo, flacucho, enano, e incluso debilucho, pero…

OMEGA: Nunca se le debe dar ningún comentario de vejez.- hasta se sorprendieron al percibir cierto miedo en la voz de Omega, lo que le dio mala espina a los presentes.

SHADOW: ¿me llamaste… viejo?- ella se quedo un poco congelada cuando vio que la expresión de Shadow se volvió a la de una de ira contenida- ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando me llaman… ¡Viejo!?- entonces Shadow comenzó a ser rodeado por una energía roja, que daba a entender que iba a hacer el chaos blast- ¡VERAS QUIEN ES EL VIEJO!

Y con un poderoso impulso empujo a May hacia la ventana, la cual se rompió por lo que los dos cayeron. Ese empujón hizo que tirara su espada. Todos se asustaron al ver esto, así que todos asustados se asomaron a la ventana rota a ver lo que posiblemente era la ejecución de May. Pero cuando se asomaron, sus caras cambiaron de miedo y preocupación, a de vergüenza y pena, por que vieron que ambos estaban peleando con una bola de polvo rodeándolos, se veían varias veces a ellos salir de ahí, pero mostrando partes como Shadow estrangulando a May, ella jalándole las espinas, el mordiéndole el tobillo, ella haciéndole cerillo.

SHADOW: ¡Ven acá maldita friki de la comida!

MAY: ¡déjame en paz, friki de las batallas!- Poik los vio, y se puso en su frente su ala en expresión de vergüenza.

POIK: Osiris, ¿por qué todas las guardianas y demonios negros en su completa salud se llevan así?

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, las cosas ya volvieron a calmarse con todos, parecía que todo era como antes de ser capturados. Todos estaban en tierra, a excepción de Poik y Eggman, el dirigible se mantenía invisible, y se estaba preparando la cena cuando, vieron acercarse de la nada tres uniformados de policías, una era pelirroja, otro de pelo azul, y el tercero un enano con bigote un tanto poblado. Sonic fuel el primero en verlos llegar, sentado en uno de los tronco.

SONIC: _¿y esos de donde llegaron?-_ todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, excepto los humanos, esperando la respuesta de los recién llegados. Por lo que ellos sabían, ya se había informado de la existencia de Sonic y los demás a todas las unidades de la policía, por si se topaban con ellos.

PELIRROJA: la oficial Jenny nos informa que debemos darles un aviso importante, chatos.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué clase de aviso?

ENANO: una se archí requeté contra importancia.

AZULADO: así que oríllense a la orilla. Véngale, véngale.

ASH: ¿tu que opinas Sonic?

SONIC: supongo que tenemos que escucharlos.- entonces apenas la mayoría se levanto para ir hacia donde les indicaba aquellos individuos, pero de repente Shadow y Omega se levantaron y les lanzaron chaos spears y disparos de cañón laser respectivamente.

SONIC: Shadow, ¿te volviste loco, y Omega, se te zafó un tornillo?

SHADOW: nunca creí que pudieras a llegar a ese nivel de idiotez, Sonic.

ASH: ¿a que te…?- entonces vieron que en realidad, ellos eran el equipo Rocket (si… que sorpresa).

TODOS: ¡El equipo Rocket!- entonces Shadow se acerca y una gran cantidad de spears que lo rodearon.

SHADOW: parece que ustedes no aprenden por las buenas. Omega, ayúdame.- entonces Omega saco sus cañones.

OMEGA: afirmativo- también se fue acercando a ellos.

SHADOW: esta vez, me asegurare de que aprenderán que nunca, me molesten, con un trauma psicológico.- entonces el se preparo para el ataque, con los demás apartados de la trayectoria, las victimas no hacían más que temblar y suplicar por sus patéticas vidas.

JESSIE: ¡por favor, no quisimos hacerte enojar!

SHADOW: muy tarde.

MEOWTH: ¡Solo danos chance de explicarles…!

SHADOW: nada que me digan los salvaran.

JAMES: ¡por favor, perdonados, Pepe el Toro es inocente!

SHADOW: Me vale.

MEOWTH: ¡Solo déjanos hablar, por favor!

SHADOW: pudieron haberlo hecho antes.

LOS TRES: ¡GIOVANNI VA A DESTRUIR LA DIMENSÓN!- eso hizo que todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, y Shadow y Omega se detuvieron, y suspendieron sus ataques.

ASH: ¿Qué dicen?- cuando estos vieron que sus vidas ya no corrían tanto peligro, decidieron continuar.

JESSIE: hemos escuchado que cuando consiga no se que negra, destruirá la dimensión para que nadie que lo conozca vaya tras el.

SHADOW: ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer si destruye esta dimensión?

MEOWTH: menciono algo de conquistar otros universos. No sabemos que quiso decir.

TAILS: es imposible que el pueda destruir una dimensión entera… ¿o si?- todos dirigieron su vista a Poik, para recibir alguna respuesta.

POIK: solo hay una forma en la que puede hacer eso. Y con la esmeralda negra podrá hacerlo.

JAMES: ¿y ese lindo pajarito quien es?

SHADOW: ¿Cómo sabemos que no mienten? Después de todo ustedes trataron de acercarse a mi lo más sigilosamente que ustedes fueron capaces- volvió a generar un chaos spears con una mano- eso no les da ningún punto a favor.

JAMES: ¡Por que renunciamos, no nos mates!

ASH: ¿hicieron que?

MEOWTH: no nos sentiremos bien si acaba con todos.

JAMES: y pensamos que si les decíamos esto… nos darían chamba… ¿si?

SHADOW: podría acabar con ustedes ahora mismo, no serían más que un estorbo.

SONIC: tranquilo Shadow, a juzgar por como están temblando como gelatinas, diría que dicen la verdad. Creo que podemos quedarnos con ellos por ahora.

ASH: bueno… aun no confió en ellos, pero si es cierto que va a hacer eso. No tenemos elección.

KNUCKLES: una pregunta… ¿esos otros, tienen una chaos emerald?

MEOWTH: ¿una que, que?

SONIC: una como esta- saca de sus espinas la esmeralda azul oscuro. Jessie las vio con codicia.

JESSIE: Una de esas se verían perfectamente en mi.

ROUGE: oye, oye. Yo las vi primero.

SONIC: es igual a esta, pero blanca. Es la única que nos falta.

JAMES: creo que… la vi dentro de una caja de vidrio ¿Es un regalo de cumpleaños?

KNUCKLES: no. En realidad esta, y las seis restantes poseen un gran poder. Su ex jefe tenia cuatro de estas, al parecer tiene una más.

SHADOW: no creo que sea buena idea decirles a estos imbéciles sobre todo.- entonces Poik apareció de la nada, detrás de Shadow, todos se asustaron al escucharlo.

POIK: por favor Shadow. Si vamos a cuidar a estos, debemos ponerlos al tanto de todo.

ASH: Ahhh. Es usted Máster Poik.- Shadow desapareció su ataque y dio media vuelta.

SONIC: creo que si en verdad renunciaron a lo que según Ash han estado haciendo por años, creo que hay que confiar en ellos.

SHADOW: de acuerdo Hedgehog, se que tu confías en casi cualquiera. Pero no les digas "todo".- el se va de ahí, dirigiéndose a la nave. Los tres lo vieron con miedo desaparecer.

MEOWTH: ese erizo me da "MELLO, MUCHO MELLO".

MAY: no crean que se acostumbraran a el… por que yo no lo he hecho.- entonces, Poik cambio repentinamente su expresión a la de una preocupada y seria antes de que Shadow subiera.

POIK: (a lo bajo) no puede ser… que hacen ellos aquí. –Entonces subió el nivel de voz- ¡Shadow, espera!- todos lo vieron extrañados, Poik se dirigió rápidamente hacia Shadow.

SHADOW: ¿Qué quiere?

POIK: es algo serio, necesito hablar contigo y con el doctor.

SHADOW: ¿Qué tiene que ver el doctor?

POIK: es algo serio. Presiento que necesitaremos de su ayuda.

SHADOW: de acuerdo, solo espero que valga a pena.

Entonces los dos se colocaron en posición firme y desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

JAMES: ¡Se los llevaron los ovnis!

MAX: ¿Qué, eso? Creo que debemos decirles sobre la nave.

TAILS: pero una cosa antes.

MEOWTH: dispara.

TAILS: ¿por que se disfrazaron para acercarse a nosotros?

JAMES: bueno es que… -los tres recordaron lo que les paso el día anterior.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Los tres estaban viendo como Shadow y Rouge estaban hablando cerca del riachuelo.

MEOWTH: bueno, ahí están dos de ellos. Solo nos acercaremos a ellos, les diremos lo de la destrucción, y después nos llevaran con el resto para seguirles explicando.

JAMES: ¿solo espero que no nos ataquen apenas nos vean?

JESSIE: ¿Qué tan probable es eso?- entonces escucharon un grito proveniente del erizo negro.

SHADOW: ¡CHAOS SPEARS!- y los tres salen disparados.

JAMES: "¿que tan probable es esto?" me decías.

JESSIE: solo cállate.

MEOWTH: esto si nos dolerá.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

ROUGE: ah, ahora lo recuerdo.

JAMES: y pensamos que, si tal vez nos disfrazábamos no nos atacaría.

MEOWTH: y resulto que nos iba a ir peor.- Sonic se acerco a el, y le comenzó a dar palmadas en la cabeza.

SONIC: ya, ya. Ya paso todo. ¿Qué les parece si para calmar sus traumas permanentes con Shadow, les damos algo de comer?

JAMES: ¿comida de verdad?

TAILS: eh, supongo que si la prepara Brock, podemos decir que si.

LOS TRES: ¡SI!

MELISA: algo me dice que ellos se acabaran con todo.

Después de eso, casi se cumplió la profecía de Melisa, y se acaban con todo lo que se había preparado, de no ser por May que no se los dejo fácil.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando ya estos tres iban a dormir en una cama de verdad, una vez que les contaron sobre la nave, pero aun no le habían dicho que ellos tenían el cetro, Eggman los reunió a todos.

SONIC: ¿ahora que quieres?

EGGMAN: solo les iba a avisar que regresare a nuestra dimensión.

KNUCKLES: ¿Qué, que?

VECTOR: ¿te iras por cobarde?

EGGMAN: solo necesito traer algo que deje en algunas bases. Shadow y Poik me acompañaran, pero quiero que Tails también venga.

TAILS: ¿yo que?

SONIC: ¿para que lo quieres?

EGGMAN: necesito que repare algo, yo también ayudare.

SHADOW: no te preocupes Hedgehog, si hace algo, yo me encargare. Pero necesito que ustedes nos entreguen las seis esmeraldas que tenemos.

EGGMAN: ¿me los podrías dar Melisa, son de suma importancia?

MELISA: de acuerdo doctor, si usted lo dice…- ella saca de un panel oculto las esmeraldas que tenían y se las dio a ellos.

ESPIO: así que tu los tenías.

SHADOW: vámonos doctor. Solo tenemos hasta el amanecer.

EGGMAN: que impaciente. Bueno, vámonos.

Los cuatro bajaron de la nave, Eggman con su vehículo volador, Shadow utilizo solo dos de las seis esmeraldas, e hizo lo que Charmy, las golpeo entre si, y grito "ábrete", y un portal verde se abrió lo suficiente como para que el vehículo de Eggman también atravesara en ella. Una vez que ellos se fueron, desapareció el portal. El resto no pudo hacer nada más que irse a dormir, seria un día muy largo.

* * *

Al amanecer, Melisa piloteaba el dirigible hacia Ángel Island como Eggman y los otros no regresaron, Brock, Max y pikachu estaban con la mayoría del Sonic Team en el interior. Sonic, por primera vez, piloteaba el Tornado X con Ash, May y Vector en los asientos, los dos humanos llevaban sus espadas y guantes. Y Omega y Knuckles en las alas. Se acercaban para poder evitar que el resto del Equipo Rocket, se acercara a la isla y la tomaran.

KNUCKLES: aun no se por que tenemos que llevar a estos payasos- lo dijo ya que sabía que los mencionados también tripulaba la nave mayor.

SONIC: por que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Recuerda que trabajando en equipo triunfaremos.

ASH: Sonic, ¿seguro que puedes pilotearlo?

SONIC: usualmente Tails lo hace. Pero ya me ha enseñado como hacerlo, y no esta. Así que tengo que hacerlo.

MAY: ¿Cuánto nos falta?

SONIC: ya pueden verlo con sus propios ojos.- efectivamente, ya veían la isla flotante desde lejos.

KNUCKLES: ¿Oye Sonic, crees que podamos con ellos?

SONIC: ¿Qué más podría pasar?- entonces recibió una llamada de Melisa- Melisa, ¿Qué ocurre?

MELISA: recibo una señal de distorción tiempo-espacio, aumentan los niveles de magnetismo. Hay un…- no termino ya que desde atrás de la isla, veían como aparecían varios portales verdes de tamaño colosal, y de ellos salieron 20 naves gigantescas de color negro, y una que media 10 veces más que las otras. Ninguna de ellas tenía ni una insignia que los identificara. Se veían que eran naves de guerra- salto dimensional.

KNUCKLES: ¿tenias que abrir otra vez tu boca, cierto?

ASH: ¿Quienes son?

SONIC: ni idea. Pero creo que no son repartidores de pizza interdimensional.- y en el interior de la nave.

ESPIO: ¿ustedes sabían de esto, verdad? Nos tendieron una trampa- miro con furia a Meowth y los otros.

JAMES: no, no sabíamos nada de esto.

MELISA: Sonic, no creo que podamos con ellos. No tenemos las esmeraldas, y solo somos dos naves contra veinte y un jumbo de ellas.

SONIC: será divertido acabar con todas ellas.

MELISA: ¿podrías dejar de ver todo como una diversión?

SONIC: ehhh… no. Así me gusta ver las cosas.

Entonces, detrás de ello salieron más portales verdes de un tamaño igual a la de las naves.

MELISA: ¿ahora quede…?- no termino al ver que las naves que salían de ahí, eran de la flota de guerra de Eggman, y a lado de la nave insignia, estaba el Blue Typhoon de Tails.

EGGMAN: Melisa, entra a la nave insignia, ese pequeño que tienes no será de mucha ayuda.

MELISA: entendido doctor.-ella dirige su nave hacia en donde seguramente estaba Eggman. Cuando se acercaban vieron que Poik estaba en la punta de esta, mirando las posiblemente naves enemigas. Como estaban un tanto lejos no escucharon cuando el comenzó a hablar.

POIK: ¿Cómo es posible que ellos estén aquí, y con una armada como esta? No era posible que ellos supieran que yo me encontraba aquí como para sospechar algo.

* * *

En el hangar de la nave insignia de Eggman, donde todos bajaron para ver por que trajeron todo eso, no era como que les desagradara esa ayuda.

ESPIO: ¿Cómo diablos lograron traer toda esta flota?- detrás de el apareció Shadow.

SHADOW: el Máster Poik dijo que algo grande iba a suceder, y que era mejor que trajéramos todo esto. Los tres ayudamos a reunir todo, y a Tails a reparar su nave.

ESPIO: aun no contestan mi pregunta.

EGGMAN: ¿para que crees que les pedí las esmeraldas? Shadow fue muy útil a utilizar su poder junto con seis esmeraldas como para permitir el paso de toda mi armada. Pero creo que esto no será nada fácil. – Toma un comunicador, lo ajusta un poco y logra comunicarse con el tornado- Sonic, ¿me recibes?

SONIC: si doctor… ¿Qué diablos son esas naves?

EGGMAN: no lo se. Ese pollo dijo que alguien que el conoce llego a esa dimensión, y que era alguien de quien cuidarse. Ahora veo que no exageraba.

SONIC: ¿entonces dices que esas naves no son de los Rocket?

EGGMAN: no creo que tengan la suficiente tecnología como para crear naves como esa. Pero creo que están aliados con ellos.

SONIC: ¿Qué quieres decir?

EGGMAN: solo observa- el le envía una vista telescópica, en la cual veía que varios helicópteros negros con un R roja iban a la isla- estas naves solo son una distracción. Piensan mantenernos lejos hasta poder asegurar la Máster Emerald hasta el eclipse.

SONIC: entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa. Barreremos con esos juguetes y luego nos encargaremos de recuperar la isla. Sera pan comido.

EGGMAN: no te confíes Sonic, esto será más difícil de lo que quieres que sea.

SONIC: eso significa más diversión ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Las naves del Team Sonic se acercaban hacía las enemigas, aunque habían varias preguntas que les invadían en su cabeza, como ¿de quien eran esas naves? ¿Por que ayudaban al equipo Rocket? ¿Y como lograron abrir un portal dimensional?

* * *

**Adelanto**

-Hola, soy el Máster Poik. Bueno, seguramente se preguntaran el por que parece que yo los conozco, pero es un secreto. Pero aun así vamos a pelear hasta conseguir abrirnos paso. A la hora de enfrentarnos a más maquinas, tendré que mostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El siguiente capitulo es: **"Asalto y defensa: el poder de un máster".**


	15. Asalto y defensa: el poder de un Máster

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Las dos flotas de guerra se dirigían hacia ellas mismas, faltaba poco para que abrieran fuego. Mientras este momento llegaba, en la nave insignia de Eggman, este se acerco con los que bajaron del dirigible.

EGGMAN: bien. Todos pónganme atención. Es obvio que esas naves son grandes y poderosas. Por lo que necesitare que ustedes ayuden.

AMY: ¿Cómo quieres que nos enfrentemos a esos monstruos? ¿A caso tienes naves para nosotros?- Eggman presiona un botón, y se abren varios agujeros del suelo, de los cuales salen las naves de Amy, Cream y Rouge que antes habían usado en la guerra contra los Metarex, un poco modificados. Aunque también se asomaron otras naves diferentes, como una en la que era de un tamaño 3 veces mayor que el Tornado X, estaba pintado de verde, purpura y amarillo. Otra, era una nave verde oscuro normal, excepto de que el asiento era como el de una motocicleta, solo tenia el vidrio de la parte delantera, se asomaban las ametralladoras que tenia, y los misiles que era capaz de disparar, la parte trasera se veía un poco grande. Y por ultimo un jet negro con unas franjas rojas en ella. Dos cañones de ametralladoras a los lados del pico, 6 misiles en cada ala, solo para un pasajero.

AMY: nuestras naves.

EGGMAN: ¿algún problema ahora? Espío, Charmy, la tricolor es suya, "El Silencio", vayan por Vector. Melisa, la moto es tuya, el "Green Huracán". Shadow, el jet es tuyo, "EL Dark Eagle". ¿Melisa, Shadow, saben como funcionan estas?- los mencionados voltearon a sus respectivas naves. Y la forma en la que ellos veían las cosas cambio a la de un robot analizando a las naves. Pronto los dos voltearon a Eggman con su vista a la normalidad.

SHADOW/MELISA: Si

EGGMAN: ¿están listos para pelear?

PILOTOS: Entendido.

BROCK: ¿y nosotros?

EGGMAN: necesito Torreros para los cañones de la nave. Es como jugar en un videojuego. ¡VAYAN!- Todos fueron a sus puestos, Brock, Max e incluso James y los otros fueron con Eggman donde estarían los controles de los cañones. Shadow y los otros fueron a sus naves, en cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta del hangar, salieron disparados a alcanzar el Tornado X. Eggman volvió a tomar el comunicador, y se contacto con Tails- ¿Tails, me recibes?

TAILS: si doctor.

EGGMAN: veo que esa nave tiene un poderoso sistema de escudos. Sera muy difícil destruirlo con todas esas naves. Pero supongo que haremos demasiada destrucción en este bosque si es que derribamos naves.

TAILS: eso no es tanto problema. Los pokemón de la zona se habían marchado desde hace dos días. Supongo que presintieron que esto iba a ocurrir.

EGGMAN: si no hay vidas inocentes, no me contengo. Mejor para mí. ¡Un momento!- vio que en su radar se veía el acercamiento de varios aviones con débil poder de fuego en comparación a los del Team Sonic- No puede ser. Se acercan los militares de este mundo.

TAILS: ¿Quiénes?- se sorprendió que las personas ya hayan mandado su fuerza aérea para participar en la batalla. Pero ya sabía que no serian de mucha ayuda. Así que rápidamente tomo su comunicador y se comunico con Sonic- ¡Sonic, se acercan jets de combate de este mundo!

SONIC: esto no puede ser bueno. – se conecto con los demás- Bien chicos. Atacaremos si es que comienzan a destruir a los jets que se acercan.

OTROS: Entendido.- en cuando colgó, Ash se asomo.

ASH: ¿se acercan aviones militares?

SONIC: si. Solo espero que ellos no se atrevan a comenzar a abrir fuego.

* * *

Los jets se acercaban rápidamente hacia las naves negras. El líder del escuadrón trato de sintonizar con los mencionados.

HALCON 01: Aquí Halcón 01. Están en territorio restringido. Les ordeno que se identifiquen o abriremos fuego.- el espero respuesta. Pronto, en el monitor del radar se volvió como un comunicador audio visual.

¿?: Mi nombre cable es Lord 380. Soy el capitán de este pequeño grupo. Solo quiero que se alejen de aquí, o los destruiré sin compasión.

HALCON 01: Le repito. Le ordeno que se vaya de la zona.

LORD 380: se lo advertí. Envíen los Pelicanos- en ese instante se corto la señal.

* * *

Entonces, de las naves "pequeñas" salieron 50 aviones negros por cada uno que parecían ser de transporte, a pesar de ser tan grandes como dos avionetas normales. Estas se dirigieron a los jets militares y comenzaron a lanzarle misiles. Estos difícilmente los esquivaban. El equipo de Sonic vio lo ocurrido.

SONIC: es nuestra señal. ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Y una ves dicho esto, todos los aviones de los héroes aumentaron su velocidad para ir a los enemigos. – no sabemos si hay personas adentro de esas naves. Hasta no saberlo no disparen a destruir.- Shadow se acerco a uno de los Pelicanos, lo vio unos instantes y se alejo un poco, para disparar dos misiles a las alas, con lo que exploto.- ¿Qué haces Shadow?

SHADOW: Esas cosas no están tripuladas con personas. Son androides. Creo que lo de no destruir no aplica con ellos.

Con esta información, el resto ya no tenia razón para contenerse y comenzaron a disparara a los aviones negros. Sin embargo, estos últimos siguieron con el ataque contra los jets, pronto uno de los últimos recibió varios disparos de los Pelicanos, y este comenzó a caer. Shadow vio esto, por lo que puso en automático su nave, abrió la escotilla y dio un salto hacia un Pelicano, con la que se dio otro impulso para llegar al jet que caía, al estar sobre el, rompió el vidrio, sujeto al piloto, y uso el chaos control para llevarlo a tierra firme, de inmediato uso otra vez el chaos control y volvió a su nave, para quitarle el automático y seguir piloteando. El resto del los héroes ya sabía que no podrían ser de mucha ayuda los militares. Así que Tails, desde el Typhoon se comunico con el líder de ese escuadrón

TAILS: Aquí el capitán del Blue Typhoon. Les solicito que den su retirada inmediatamente.

HALCON 1: Negativo. Tenemos órdenes de atacar a las naves hostiles que ataquen a esta zona.

TAILS: Disculpe capitán, sin ofender, pero sus hombres no podrán resistir un combate con esas naves. Sera mejor que nos encarguemos nosotros.

HALCON 1: No tienes autoridad para dar esa orden.

TAILS: ¿podría pensar en sus hombres y no en esa orden?- el se mantuvo unos instantes pensando.

HAKCON 1: de acuerdo. Confiamos en ustedes.

Después de eso el ordeno la retirada de su escuadrón, sin embargo, unos de los aviones negros fueron tras ellos y se preparaban para disparar más misiles. Pero los atacaron por detrás Melisa y Sonic con misiles de sus vehículos. Con esto aprovecharon para escapar, dejando solos a Ash, Sonic, y los demás, contra toda la flota negra.

Apenas esos jets desaparecieron de la simple vista, la batalla dio comienzo oficialmente. Los Pelicanos se acercaron a las naves de los héroes, y comenzaron a atacar con una oleada de misiles. Estos se movieron ágilmente entre estos, y también contestaron el ataque con más misiles y disparos de ametralladoras. Como ambos bandos se dirigían hacia ellos mismos, se movieron un poco para evitar un choque, y pasar entre ellos, para dar media vuelta y seguir con el tiroteo. Pero esta vez, los disparos del Tornado y los otros lograron derribar 20 de ellos, pero aun quedaban más de 900 de esas cosas volando y atacándolos.

Esos Pelicanos no eran los únicos en disparar. También lo hacían las demás naves negras de la flota enemiga disparando a la flota de Eggman con poderosos cañonazos. Apenas los escudos de sus naves podían resistir esos impactos, y a pesar de que también los atacados respondían aquellos disparos, parecía que esas naves no sufrían casi ningún daño.

EGGMAN: ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Cómo es posible que los escudos de esas naves sean superiores a los míos?- Pronto recibió una señal proveniente de los controles de los cañones defensivos.- ¿Qué sucede?

BROCK: Doctor. Estamos en demasiados apuros. Esos cañones nos han dado en varias partes. Y aquí hay varios mapas que no se que significa.

EGGMAN: presiona el botón naranja que esta a lado.- Brock hizo lo indicado, y en el monitor de Eggman se vio que había varias partes rojas parpadeando en diferentes partes de sus naves- Demonios. Mis naves ya han sufrido demasiados daños en el blindaje, algunos cañones y en los sistemas de escudos. Debemos destruir esas naves, antes de que no tengamos más flota que defender.- pronto se comunica con el resto de los pilotos- Escúchenme bien. Deben encargarse de esas naves pequeñas, para destruir al pez gordo.

ESPIO: ¿Alguna sugerencia?

EGGMAN: Debiliten los escudos de las naves con todo el fuego que puedan. Concentren sus disparos en un solo punto, para que mis naves se encarguen de acabar con ellas.

SHADOW: por si no se ha dado cuenta doctor, esos avioncitos están protegiendo en todo momento esas naves.

EGGMAN: ¿entonces que es lo que deben hacer? ¡Destrúyanlos! ¡Sin piedad!

Todos asintieron y siguieron su ataque, destruyendo primero los Pelicanos negros, para poder enfocarse luego en las demás naves.

Espío y Charmy en su nave se acercaron al Tornado, Charmy le dio un gesto a Vector de que fuera con ellos.

VECTOR: Sonic. Abre esta cosa. Mi equipo me necesita.

SONIC: aquí voy. Abriré la compuerta.

ASH: pero Sonic, ¿no crees que saldremos volando si lo abres?

SONIC: ¿para que creen que son los cinturones de seguridad? Solo agárrense a lo que sea.

Los dos humanos se sujetaron con los asientos que tenían en frente. Cierra la ventanilla después de que Vector dio un salto hacia sus compañeros, y de no ser que ellos desaceleraron y se pusieron para que Vector chocara con la ventana, el se hubiera caído al vacio, pero logro meterse de todas formas.

Esos Pelicanos seguían disparando a ellos, uno que otro misil si daba en el blanco, pero no caían gracias a los nuevos escudos de energía que los protegían. Amy y Cream seguían disparando a algunos Pelicanos, y derribaban a uno que otro. Pero de pronto las dos se vieron perseguidas por 5 de ellos. Estos comenzaron a dispararles para derribarlas, pero pronto fueron derribados los atacantes por los Chaotix con más misiles, para después unirse a las dos en el tiroteo. Sonic con su tripulación estaban volando a una gran velocidad, evadiendo a los Pelicanos pasando muy cerca de ellos, mientras Omega les disparaba con sus ametralladoras y Knuckles golpeaba las alas de los más cercanos, peo le era muy difícil por lo rápido que iba Sonic.

ASH: ¡Sonic, ve un poco más lento!

MAY: ¡Si vamos así de rápido, vamos a chocar con algo!

SONIC: jajá, esto no es rápido- empuja una palanca, y con el aumento de velocidad casi Knuckles se cae de no ser que se agarro de la cola- ¡Esto es rápido!

ASH/MAY: ¡SONIC!

Shadow seguía disparando varios misiles hacia los Pelicanos, y la gran mayoría daba al blanco, debajo de él se encontraba Melisa también destruyendo varios, pero pronto se vio rodeada por varios más. Así que Shadow volvió a poner el automático, abrió la escotilla y salto para llegar a la nave de Melisa, para ser exactos, en la parte trasera. Unos misiles se dirigían en ese instante, pero Shadow logro hacerlos explotar antes de que se acercaran con sus lanzas de caos, y con otra oleada derribó a los enemigos que se encontraban atrás.

SHADOW: ¿necesitas ayuda?- con una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible.

MELISA: ¿tú necesitas esto?- presiono unos botones, y cerca de Shadow apareció una Torreta con sistema rotatorio, con tres cañones diferentes, uno que era un cañón de ametralladora, otro de un cañón muy grueso, y otro que solo era un pico con una esfera en la punta.

SHADOW: mmmm, supongo que me servirá.

El sujeto el aparato, movió los cañones como si fuera el revólver de un telescopio y lo puso para comenzar a disparar la ametralladora, derribando los Pelicanos que estuvieran en su rango, con la cobertura del Dark Eagle. Pronto volvió a cambiar el cañón por el grueso, de este salían balas tipo anti vehículo. Pronto Rouge estuvo cerca de ellos.

ROUGE: alguna idea querida.

MELISA: si. Voy a ver como llego a estar detrás de ellos, para disparar por detrás, necesito que me des fuego de cobertura.

ROUGE: queras decir que sea tu carnada.

Entonces ella dio media vuelta, y mientras volaba de reversa disparaba a los Pelicanos, Melisa seguía volando y defendiéndose de los que estaban delante de ella y Shadow.

SHADOW: creo que necesitaras esto- le lanza la esmeralda verde que tenía en sus espinas.

MELISA: que bueno que me la devuelves.- ella la sujeta mientras seguía disparando.

Y siguieron con el tiroteo hasta que una vez que ya no tenía ningún avión enemigo en frente de ella, uso el chaos control y desapareció junto con su avión. Y volvió a aparecer detrás de los que estaban disparando a Rouge, y con ayuda de Shadow, que cambio el revólver al de pico con bola para disparar un laser, comenzaron a disparar a todos los aviones negros, y lograron derribar todos.

El número de enemigos se redujo mucho en poco tiempo, pero aun así los que quedaban, mantenían una mayor resistencia que antes. Ya que ahora que eran menos, por lo que ya se mueven con mayor libertad. Y pronto algo ocurrió.

La nave mayor abrió una compuerta de la parte trasera, y una gran capsula de 20 metros de alto, una vez que se estrello contra el suelo, fue cuestión de segundos para que se desenvolviera y se convirtiera en una maquia con forma de araña, solo que con 6 patas, un cañón en lo que correspondiera la cabeza, y una torreta en la parte trasera, y otras tres a los lados. Los otros lo vieron con extrañeza, y basto con que este les disparara una ráfaga de energía de su cañón principal hacia el Tornado X y El Silencio, que pudieron esquivar. Shadow volvió a su vehículo con su chaos control, y regreso a manejarlo, y de inmediato, todos comenzaron a abrir fuego contra la maquina gigante, disparándole el cuerpo. Pero no pudieron hacerle nada, ni siquiera al concentrar todos sus ataques en un solo punto.

* * *

De regreso a la flota de guerra, Eggman con sus ayudantes estaba comenzando a dar una mejor defensa ahora que no había Pelicanos enemigos, pero también se sorprendieron por el extraño insecto metálico. Pero al parecer el Máster Poik fue el que no se sorprendió mucho.

POIK: ¿un aracab? Parece que ahora no están para jugar.- Inmediatamente volvió a hacer sellos con sus alas, las puso en el suelo, de de repente salió una enorme bola de humo en frente de la nave. Y de ella salió una enorme águila real de 30 metros de altura, alas cubiertas de plumas de oro, llevaba puesto una túnica sin mangas negra, en su pico había una pequeña cicatriz, y llevaba puesto un parche en el ojo derecho, y en su espalda llevaba una espada de un tamaño considerable en comparación a su portador.- Lamento las molestias Alfacamus.

ALFACAMUS: ¡¿Quién demonios me molesta?- bajo un poco la vista y ve a Poik- eres tu otra vez. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

POIK: ¿podrías ayudarme a aplastar a ese insecto?- señalo al aracab, y el lo vio.

ALFACAMUS: ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí esos Nazer?

POIK: eso es lo que menos importa. Vamos.

El se subió sobre la cabeza del águila, y ambos fueron hacia donde ocurría la batalla. Los tripulantes se sorprendieron al ver a la enorme ave convocado.

Esa sorpresa también se vio en los otros pilotos.

SONIC: ¡Oye pajarito! ¿Quién eres?- al parecer el águila no aprobó el llamado.

ALFACAMUS: ¡Como te atreves a referirte así al gran jefe Alfacamus, el principal de los tres líderes de las aves de guerra!- cuando Sonic iba a responder, escucho una voz en su cabeza, al igual que los demás tripulantes.

POIK: _¡Sonic, te aviso que no lo hagas enojar, créeme por experiencia!_

ASH: es psíquico…

SONIC: chicos, les aviso que Poik es psíquico por si les habla, para que no piensen que están locos.- les aviso al resto de los pilotos, y los que tripulaban la flota.

MELISA: ¿Cuál es el plan?

POIK: _esa cosa se llama aracab. Una maquina de asalto y transporte. Como vieron, su blindaje es verdaderamente temible. Pero hay una forma de vencerlo ¡Vamos Alfacamus!_

Al decir eso, el águila extendió sus alas, mostrando que en realidad tenía dos pares de alas metálicas, da un ligero movimiento con su cuerpo, haciendo que su espada se desenvaine, y la agarra con sus garras. Se va directo a la maquina, y esta le comienza a disparar con su cañón principal una ráfaga de energía verde, pero Alfacamus se defiende cubriéndose con dos de sus alas, vuelve a acercarse y lo ataca con su espada la pata delantera de la izquierda. De esta se desprende un gran pedazo del metal que lo cubre, se tambaleo un poco pero siguió caminando. De la nave gigante negra, bajaron otros 10 Pelicanos, cosa que notaron. Pero esta vez tenían debajo de su cola tanques de diseño extraño, parecían tener dos pares de tracción de oruga, como si fuera creado con dos tanques en fila, y su cañón se veía muy poderoso. Los Pelicanos bajaron mucho, hasta estar a 2 metros sobre la tierra, se abrieron compuertas, y de ahí bajaron de cada uno un jeep militar con asiento de piloto y copiloto, con una torreta de cañón anti vehículo, a la vez que los tanques también tocaron suelo.

VECTOR: Ya dinos cual es el plan.

POIK: _el punto débil de esa cosa son sus patas, es necesario atacar directamente a dos de ellas. Poco después comenzara a caer, una vez inmovilizado, hay que entrar ahí, y destruir el reactor. No es muy discreto. Yo destruiré la cubierta superior, luego ustedes atacaran a las patas que yo ataque. Pero necesitare que me cubran de esos carros y Pelicanos. ¿Entendido?_

TODOS: entendido.

Inmediatamente, Poik junto con Alfacamus, fueron al Aracab, y siguieron dando zarpazos con su espada a la vez que se defendían de los disparos de sus torretas. Mientras que el resto se encargaba de cubrirlo y destruir a todos los vehículos enemigos. Los conductores de los autos se notaban que eran buenos, a pesar de ser más androides. Así que Shadow decidió cambiar de territorio.

SHADOW: Melisa, ¿quieres pilotear uno de esos autos?

MELISA: creí que jamás lo dirías.

Los dos erizos programaron sus pilotos automáticos de sus naves, y saltaron hacia uno de los autos, Shadow aterrizo en la torreta, y Melisa en el vidrio, en frente del piloto. Ambos les arrancaron la cabeza de un golpe a los androides, y lo mismo hicieron con el copiloto. Una vez que tomaron los lugares más cercanos de donde aterrizaron, comenzaron a disparar a los demás autos, como estos estaban más concentrados en disparar a los aviones, pero también los erizos disparaban a los Pelicanos, y en cuestión de los tanques, bueno, cada uno requirió por lo menos 15 disparos para que fueran destruidos. Pronto los enemigos se recudieron hasta quedar solo el Aracab. Justo ese momento, la maquina comenzó a caer, peor aun no estaba haciendo explosiones.

POIK: escuchen, es el momento, Shadow, Melisa, aborden el Aracab. Ustedes son más que suficientes. El resto valla a debilitar el escudo de las fragatas para que Eggman comience el contraataque.

CHARMY: ¿Cuáles son las fragatas?

POIK: Las naves pequeña. Ahora, andando.

Todos, incluso las naves del erizo negro y su clon, fueron hacia las fragatas y comenzaron a disparar sus misiles hacia las naves. Sus disparos explotaban antes de hacer contacto, pero se veía una barrera de energía verde por donde explotaban los misiles, conforme seguían disparando, la barrera fue cambiando de color, de verde a amarillo, luego a naranja, rojo, hasta que uno de los misiles de Rouge llego a dar impacto directo en la cubierta.

ROUGE: Doctor, hice un hueco. Dispare.

EGGMAN: FUEGO

Brock y los otros apuntaron hacia donde estaba el hueco. Pues como dijo antes Eggman, los controles de los cañones eran de un juego de video, por lo que a ninguno le costó trabajo afinar la mira, y abrir fuego. Los cañonazos dieron en el blanco, y de la parte dañada comenzó a humear. Por lo que los pilotos siguieron disparando a las naves restantes, a pesar de que la primera aun no era destruida.

* * *

Mientras con el Aracab. Este a pesar de estar tirado, podía seguir disparando al vehículo de los erizos.

MELISA: esto ya me comenzó a enojar. Shadow toma- le lanza su esmeralda.- entra al Aracab.

SHADOW: entendido.

Con su Chaos control desvaneció de su lugar, y apareció sobre el cañón principal. Comenzó a correr por una especie de pasillo que había a los lados del insecto, cerca de donde estaban las torretas. Al llegar a la parte trasera, giro su vista un tanto hacia atrás, y vio una entrada al interior. Al entrar, observo que 5 más de los androides iban saliendo a encararse a el. No le dio mucha importancia, por lo que salto hacia ellos, y con un puñetazo le arranco la cabeza a uno, sujeto su cuerpo y se lo aventó al siguiente, se acerca a el y le dispara con un chaos spears. Pronto se dirige a otro y le atraviesa el pecho con su mano, y le arranca lo que parece una especie de batería. Y el ultimo lo agarra de la cabeza, y la destruye aplicando presión, y lo avienta. Y sigue corriendo, hasta llegar a una especie de sala de control, y se veía que en el centro, había una gran esfera blanca, Shadow sintió que había energía adentro de ella. Pero apenas lo vio, noto que había otros 12 androides, que pronto lo rodearon.

ANDROIDE: Vete de aquí. Erizo Shadow.

SHADOW: _¿Cómo saben mi nombre?_ Como quieran- entonces apretó un poco la batería que aun tenía en la mano, lo que hizo que se volviera rojo. Y de inmediato lo lanza a la esfera. Apenas hizo contacto exploto, junto con la esfera que cayó carbonizada- vaya. Es una batería muy inestable.

Y sin más espera hizo otro Chaos control que lo llevo al mismo lugar que antes. Volvió a saltar, y de pronto llego Melisa que lo recibió en el vehículo, y comenzaron a alejarse. Entonces el Aracab comenzó a tener varias explosiones en varias partes. En un instante, exploto totalmente, cayendo en pedazos. La explosión fue observada por lo pilotos y la flota.

* * *

En Ángel Island, el equipo Rocket también vio la explosión, mientras estaban descargando muchos equipos, de diferentes funciones. Giovanni estaba viendo el esplendor producto de la misma, empezando a ponerse pensativo.

GIOVANNI: parece que te está costando trabajo cumplir con tu parte de tu trato…

FLASH BACK

¿?: Tú debes ser Giovanni. El líder de todo esto.

GIOVANNI: ¿quién eres tú?

DARK KAISER: mis modales. Permíteme presentarme. Soy el Dark Káiser. Un humilde líder militar. Pero no vengo para hablarte de mí. Vengo para hacerte una oferta.

GIOVANNI: ¿Qué clase de oferta?- se escuchaba un interés en su voz.

DARK KAISER: veras. Sé que estas buscando el poder de la esmeralda negra. Para destruir esta dimensión. Conquistar otros universos, blablablá. Pero tengo que decirte que no podrás hacer esto último libremente.

GIOVANNI: ¿de qué hablas?

DARK KAISER: que hay ciertas dimensiones que no dejare que si quiera abras fuego. Si quieres pregúntale a mis hombres- estos le apuntaron con sus rifles- bajen las armas. No dije que las levantaran.- estos obedecieron- pero aun así podrás hacerlo con otras. Pero aun no te he dicho el trato. Te daré algo de mi repertorio, unos androides, uno de mis hombres para liderar, armas laser, naves de guerra.

GIOVANNI: ¿naves, eh? Todo esto para que yo vaya a esa dimensión a encontrar la esmeralda.

DARK KAISER: y respecto a eso… la esmeralda no está ahí. Esta aquí. – Giovanni se sorprendió al escucharlo.- creo que ese erizo y sus amigos lo tienen.

GIOVANNI: Entonces no necesitare ir a esa isla flotante.

DARK KAISER: no, si no quieres tener todo el poder del erizo negro junto con la esmeralda.

GIOVANNI: de eso no tengo ningún problema.

DARK KAISER: sé lo que planeas. Y eso no servirá para siempre, solo entre 20 o 30 minutos. Pero si quieres que te tenga lealtad incondicional y eterna. Tendrás que hacer este ritual- le lanza una libreta.

GIOVANNI: veo que tengo mucho a favor. ¿Pero qué quieres tú?

DARK KAISER: no me interesa la esmeralda negra. Solo quiero dos cosas. Una, la chica, y dos, el chico.- lanza una especie de cubo metálico, de la cual salen hologramas de Ash y May.

GIOVANNI: el poder de la gema no se compara con el de la esmeralda. ¿Y el chico qué?

DARK KAISER: se lo de la gema. Pero aun así estoy interesado en el potencial que pueden tener esos dos en la batalla. Quédate, destruye, transforma, haz lo que quieras con esta dimensión. Pero los niños son míos.

GIOVANNI: … hecho.

FIN FLASH BACK

GIOVANNI: Se que me prometió que los distraería, pero que también que permitiría el paso a ese Shadow. Pero parece que podrán encargarse de ellos esos animales.

Siguió pensando, mientras sus hombres seguían des empacando todo, instalando tiendas, una maquinas que se asemejaban a antiaéreos. Entre otras cosas más.

* * *

De regreso a los demás, Shadow y Melisa volvieron a sus naves cuando estas fueron a recogerlos. Y fueron a acompañar a los demás en la debilitación de los escudos. Los Chaotix acababan de regresar de la flota, por que se les había acabado la munición. Y a pesar de todo este tiempo, solo han logrado derribar una sola nave, pero el resto ya tenía al menos algún daño, no tan serio como quisieran. Entonces Sonic vio que la compuerta de la nave gigante aun seguía abierto.

SONIC: Chicos. Esa nave grande aun está abierta. Supongo que los controles de los escudos de ese grandulón están adentro.

EGGMAN: ya se a que quieres llegar.

TAILS: si entramos y desactivamos su escudo. Podremos dispararle sin ningún problema. Y cuando explote, la explosión destruirá a las otras naves.

ESPIO: un momento… ni con los disparos de la flota de Eggman no logro destruir una nave inmediatamente. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo hará con ese monstruo?

EGGMAN: tengo una pequeña sorpresita para ellos.

SHADOW: ¿y qué hay del rango de la explosión? Qué tal si eso nos alcanza.

ESPIO: ¿eso no nos mataría a nosotros también?

POIK_: no se preocupen por eso. Yo me encargare de eso. Pero ahora, Sonic, ve con tus pasajeros a desactivarlo. Shadow, Melisa, Chaotix, acompáñenlos. El resto nos encargaremos de proteger la flota._

KNUCKLES: soy yo, o ese pollo es muy mandón.

POIK: _te escuche._

MELISA: menos platica y más acción.

Con esto las cuatro naves fueron hacia esa compuerta, y a pesar de la presencia de ese escudo, no tuvieron problemas en cruzarlo, y entrar. Apenas comenzaron a aterrizar los erizos, llegaron más androides con lanzacohetes. Pero inmediatamente fueron destruidos por los Chaotix.

VECTOR: nos quedaremos a proteger sus naves. Ustedes vayan.

Antes de que Shadow y Melisa bajaran. Ambos presionaron un botón, de los cuales se abrieron compartimientos de donde Shadow saco una AK 47 y un lanzagranadas 40 mm, junto con dos cintas, cada una tenía parque para las armas. Y Melisa solo saco dos subfusiles M3 con una cinta de su munición, y otra que tenía varias capsulas, esta última se la puso en la cintura, también agarro su Dabilahro que estaba en otro compartimiento. Pronto bajaron, al igual que Sonic, junto con Ash y May con sus espadas, Knuckles y Omega, pronto fueron a la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada. Sonic intento derribarla con un spin dash, pero nada.

SHADOW: hazte un lado Sonic.

Y de inmediato da un disparo de su Lanzagranadas, con lo que logro derribar la puerta. Una vez eso, los siete fueron corriendo hasta una consola, donde Omega se conecto.

OMEGA: sistemas de defensa a unos 20 niveles sobre nosotros.

ASH: ¿tan alto?

MAY: hay que encontrar un ascensor.

Apenas iban a moverse, se abrió una compuerta de donde salieron varios androides con rifles laser, y apenas vieron a los héroes, abrieron fuego, todos los disparos fueron al mismo lugar, y de pronto sucedió la explosión de los impactos. Tardo un poco para que el humo se disipara, pero cuando lo hizo, vieron que Shadow, Omega y Melisa no estaban, pero el resto estaban bien, con los ojos cerrados, pero fueron abriéndolos para ver que estaban, en el interior de una esfera naranja que parecía ser un escudo, esos androides fueron al escudo, pero apenas dieron algunos pasos, explotaron, detrás de ellos estaban los erizos faltantes y Omega con sus cañones humeantes. Pero rápidamente se abrieron más compuertas, de las cuales salieron más androides, pero algunos tenían lanzacohetes, rifles de franco tiroteo, cañones laser, y los rifles, que rodearon a los tres armados.

OMEGA: no salgan.- comenzo a apuntar a los androides.

SHADOW: ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- alzo sus armas, refiriéndose a Melisa.

MELISA: (hace lo mismo) Soy tu clon.

Omega cambia de cañones a ametralladoras, y se le sale del hombro una especie de minigun. E inmediatamente los tres comienzan a abrir fuego, seguido de los androides. Shadow estaba disparando su AK 447 de un lado, y disparando su lanzagranadas a los que estaban lo suficientemente juntos para que les dañara. Melisa disparaba a sus lados, y los androides que se acercaban mucho, los golpeaba con su arma para aturdirlos un poco y después dispararles la cabeza. Omega no permitía que nadie se le acercara, ni por la espalda, gracias a su minigun que le protegía las espaldas, y le ayudaba con los otros lados por su mecanismo rotatorio, pero también en ocasiones se aventaba hacia los enemigos y los golpeaba, rompiéndolos en dos. En cuestión de minutos, de lo que eran antes maquinas de batalla, no eran otra cosa más que chatarra inservible. Entonces Shadow fue hacia el escudo, y atravesó la barrera como si no hubiera nada, presiono un botón, y el escudo desapareció, se lo lanzo a Melisa y esta lo coloco en su cinturón.

MELISA: fue todo. Vámonos.

SONIC: ¿sabes? El no dejarme hacer trizas una de esas cosas, es ser egoísta.

SHADOW: ¿has pensado que lo hicimos por si uno de ellos iba a ustedes?...- entonces pensó que quizás los dejo fuera de la acción para proteger a los chicos- … Por que yo no- retiro ese pensamiento.

KNUCKLES: sigamos subiendo.

Pero de inmediato salieron más robots como los anteriores. Ya se les estaban acabando la munición a Shadow y Melisa, peor podrían pelear por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo ya se estaban tardando demasiado para desactivar el escudo. De inmediato Melisa saco su comunicador.

MELISA: Doctor. Estamos en aprietos. Necesitamos ayuda.

En la flota, Eggman recibió la llamada. Por lo que se comunico con sus torreros.

EGGMAN: ¡Quiero que todos se concentren en un solo punto de la nave gigante!

BROCK: Pero Eggman, las otras fragatas nos están atacando…

EGGMAN: ¡HAGANLO!

JAMES: huy… que delicado.

Entonces, a pesar de los constantes ataques, todos los cañones apuntaron a un mismo punto, al igual que las otras naves de la flota. A la señal, todas abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo, ese poder pudo abrir un pequeño hueco en el escudo. De inmediato Eggman volvió a disparar con un cañón 10 veces, pero no fueron balas, eran más bien capsulas. Y estas lograron atravesar el blindaje y fueron hacia donde estaban Sonic, y los otros.

Ellos se sobresaltaron al ver esas capsulas, que por poco les daba. De repente comenzaron a abrirse transformándose en los 10 Hunters de Eggman, de la serie M

M1: objetivo, dar cobertura a Melisa the Hedgehog, y abrir paso.

De inmediato tomaron pose de defensa y comenzaron a avanzar hacia las maquinas enemigas, cubriéndose de sus disparos con sus escudos y disparando sus ráfagas. El resto comprendió que ya era hora de seguir. Los humanos iban a buscar un refugio mientras terminaba eso, pero son detenidos por Shadow.

SHADOW: deténganse. Ustedes tienen armas, sean útiles en algo y ataquen.- esa propuesta los puso un poco en dudas.

ASH: quédate aquí May. Yo iré.- y sin esperar respuesta fue directo al frente de los Hunters.

Corrió hacía los androides, y su sorpresa fue grande, ya que podía evadir sin tanta dificultad los disparos, se acerco lo suficiente para comenzar a darles certeros zarpazos que los cortaba con gran facilidad, pero su acero no era lo único que usaba, también atacaba con patadas para sacarlos de balance. Al verlos los otros peleadores, también fueron a la batalla. Ahora la batalla estaba más a favor de los héroes.

Obviamente, Sonic lograba hacer pedazos a los robots sin que uno si quiera lo tocara. Knuckles evadía los disparos con un tanto de dificultad, pero aun así con tan solo un golpe los dejaba inútiles. Omega formaba parte de la barrera defensiva de los Hunters. Melisa los cortaba sin un problema a las maquinas, aunque también atacaba con su Chaos spears y Chaos Control. Shadow también usaba esas habilidades. En un momento Ash, que estaba ya tomando demasiada confianza por su habilidad, cuando dos androides se le acercaron lo suficiente como para atacarlo. El entrenador se quedo inmovilizado por la sorpresa, pero apenas iban a sujetarlo, son atravesados por dos flechas de energía, lo que los hace salir disparados de espaldas, al caer al suelo explotan. Ash volteo de quien fue la culpa de esto, aunque ya era obvio.

ASH: May…

Ella no dijo nada y volvió a disparar, Ash volteo a donde disparo, y fueron a otro robot que lo iba a atacar. Entonces decidió seguir con la batalla, recibiendo fuego de cobertura por parte de May.

Al cabo de un tiempo todos los androides fueron nuevamente erradicados. Se dirigieron directamente al ascensor, que en cuestión de segundo Omega pirateo para activarlo. Los hunters se quedaron para defender la zona de otro ataque, una vez que acabaran y tuvieran que escapar. Así que el equipo entro al ascensor, y subieron hasta el piso 20.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, fueron corriendo por otro pasillo, que en esta ocasión era más pequeño que el anterior, y sin más molestias, llegaron a una cabina donde estaba totalmente poblada de más androides. Unos se veían inofensivos, los que eran los controladores, y los otros eran más soldados. Antes de que los androides si quiera se dieran vuelta para ver quien había abierto la puerta, todos recibieron disparos de ametralladora de Omega, y flechazos de May. Omega tuvo cuidado de no disparar a ninguna consola.

SHADOW: hasta que haces algo útil, y no pierdes tiempo.

MAY: Cállate Shadow.

Sin esperar más Melisa se sentó en frente de una de las consolas y comenzó a teclear en ella. Evadiendo contraseñas, saltando muros de fuego. Hasta que tuvo control total de los escudos, pero de inmediato se encargo de que nadie supiera que ellos habían tomado l lugar. Los cuales desactivo sin mayor dificultad a lo que fue el camino. Tomo un comunicador y se comunico con Eggman.

MELISA: Doctor, los escudos cayeron. Abra fuego, no se preocupe por nosotros, ya vamos a salir.

EGGMAN: Bien hecho. Pero necesito que Shadow venga a mi nave insignia, necesito de el para el golpe final.

MELISA: entendido- apaga el comunicador y se dirigió al resto.- el Doctor comenzara a abrir fuego sobre la nave. Tenemos que salir y llegar a la nave insignia. Es probable que vengan a restaurar lo escudos.

TODOS: entendido.

Salieron de la habitación, y antes de irse, Omega sello la puerta derritiendo los bordes con su lanzallamas, para que no pudiera abrirse, y se fueron corriendo de ahí hasta llegar al ascensor de nuevo. Al bajar vieron a los Hunters en sus posiciones, con más restos de androides que cuando se fueron de ahí. Sin darle importancia a eso se fueron de regreso al hangar, donde pronto vieron a los Chaotix aun peleando con más androides.

* * *

En el exterior, aun estaban con la misma cantidad de antes de fragatas. Pero ahora están con más daños, pero ya se les estaba acabando la munición, y ya habían perdido a 5 naves de la flota. El Máster Poik aun seguía peleando con Alfacamus, cuando de pronto sintió algo.

POIK: no puede ser… mandaron a uno para esto… esos chicos están en peligro. Alfacamus, tenemos que ir con los chicos. Hay uno de ellos aquí.

ALFACAMUS: hm, de acuerdo.

_POIK: Escúchenme, tengo que auxiliar a Sonic y los otros._

TAILS: ¿Qué sucede?

_POIK: no hay tiempo. Tengo que irme ahora._

Junto con su bestia, Poik voló directamente hacia la entrada de la nave gigante, por suerte para el aun estaba abierta, y se dirigió a su interior.

* * *

Los chicos junto con los Chaotix lograron derrotar a todos los androides que había, y ya se habían preparado para irse, pero sucedió algo. Una de las puertas se volvieron a abrir, todos volvieron a ponerse en guardia. Pero pronto vieron que lo que salió fue una persona, aparentemente. Vestía de una armadura negra tecnológica, llevaba una capa del mismo color, con un casco de vidrio polarizado de negro, llevaba unas cuantas medallas de condecoración. Así que volvieron a sus posturas normales.

ASH: ¿quien eres?

¿?: Esa no es forma de referirte a mí… humano. Soy el Lord 380 Barry. El capitán de este pequeño grupo aéreo.

KNUCKLES: ¿pequeño, esto es pequeño?

SONIC: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

LORD 380: hemos venido por ustedes dos, niños- señalo a Ash y May.

MAY: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

LORD: lo sabrán si me acompañan, y abandonan esta dimensión inmediatamente.

ASH: ¡Eso nunca! ¿Por qué ayudan al equipo Rocket?

LORD: para facilitar las cosas. Y si no me acompañan…- saca dos barras pequeñas, de las cuales se forman espadas- los obligaren a venir.

SHADOW: inténtalo.

El le lanza una oleada de chaos spears. Una vez que estaban muy cerca de el, les da un zarpazo que los destruye. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esa defensa. Ese "Lord" se encamino a ellos, con una aparente vista en ellos. Pero de repente, llego una enorme águila real, y sobre de esta estaba Poik, el bajo de el, y se puso en frente del enemigo, viéndolo fijamente.

POIK: Todos ustedes, váyanse de aquí, tienen que ir a donde Eggman.

SHADOW: no pienso irme de esta pelea…- el Máster volteo hacia ellos.

POIK: Váyanse.- se veía en su vista seriedad, por lo que Shadow asentido, y junto con los demás abordaron sus naves.

El Lord trato de ir a ellos, pero el golpe de un bastón que lo arrojo lo interpuso. Cuando se recupero, vio que las naves se habían ido. Luego volteo al pollo.

LORD: usted…

POIK: regla básica de la batalla, nunca quites la vista de tu enemigo. Alfacamus, no intervengas.

ALFACAMUS: no tenía pensado hacerlo.

LORD: supongo que debo seguir ese consejo, por la persona que me lo da. Su reputación lo precede. Uno de los más poderosos guerreros de su generación, y de varias más de las siguientes. Proveniente de una poderosa ascendencia. Pero me encargare de que usted no intervenga en nuestra misión.

Entonces levanto su arma, y con velocidad se dirigió a el. Poik lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, a pesar de que la velocidad fue inmensa. Del golpe de la espada, se creo una poderosa corriente de viento cortante.

POIK: te atreves a usar ataques poderosos contra un oponente mucho más viejo que tu…- el sujeta con una ala, la punta de arriba de su bastón, y la va jalando sacando de ahí, una hoja de espada, y lo demás lo coloca en su espalda. El mango de esa espada se convierte en la de una espada normal.- muy astuto.

Entonces de un jalón se quita la capucha, mostrando que debajo de ella tenía una túnica negra, con flamas rojas sin mangas, en la parte donde se unía su ala con su cuerpo del lado derecho, había un extraño aparato, parecido a un brazalete tecnológico, y de la misma parte del lado izquierdo, había una especie de banda amarrada en ella, con la insignia de Shadow. Y se dirige al Lord a darle un golpe con su arma. El se defiende bloqueando el ataque. Los dos se separan de un salto, y pronto se vuelven a acercar para darse una gran cantidad de espadazos, que a la vez usaban para bloquearse entre si. Se volvieron a separar, viéndose entre ellos.

LORD: supongo que no debí querer jugar con usted. Tengo que pelear en serio.- Desactiva sus espadas, volviéndolas de nuevo en barras. Se quito su casco, y se vio que era de piel blanca, pelo castaño, cuando mostro sus ojos, se vieron que estos no eran normales, ya que lo debía ser blanco, era rojo, y en vez de tener pupilas e iris redondos, tenían una cruz blanca. Y pronto cruzo sus brazos.- Arte Lord, Garras de Sombras malditas.

Rápidamente estiro sus brazos hacía abajo. De sus dedos se formaron garras de energía negra, rodeadas de un aura de igual color. Y se lanzo hacia Poik, dándole una gran cantidad de zarpazos, que al parecer Poik evadió con dificultad, bloqueándolos con su sable. Y de pronto esas garras se alargaron, y fueron rodeadas de una flama negra. Y al dar un zarpazo al aire, aparecieron ráfagas de fuego delgado en la forma del zarpazo que se dirigieron a Poik, los cuales dieron en el blanco, arrojándolo contra una pared metálica. Pero no paro ahí, primero deshizo sus garras y volvió a ponerse en una pose extraña, pronto aparecieron flamas rodeando sus manos, y comenzó a dibujar un circulo con esas flamas en el aire, para comenzar a hacer una esfera de fuego negro.

LORD: Arte Lord… Gran cañón de fuego oscuro.

Y de ese circulo, se disparo una gran ráfaga de fuego, directo al Máster, sin embargo, el enemigo no dejaba de disparar en ningún momento. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que dejara ya su ataque. Se notaba que eso lo había agotado. Cuando se disipo el humo, producto del ataque, se veía que Poik estaba incrustado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, y pronto comenzó a caer al suelo. Pronto el Lord do una leve risa.

LORD: no puedo creerlo… derrote al Máster Poik.- pero pronto su cara se vio asustada, por que el pollo comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. Después de que este se sacudiera un poco como perro…

POIK: vaya… eres bueno para ser tan joven- se comienza a sacudir más las alas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y envaina su arma- que bueno que tu jefe no decidió quedarse… o estaría en problemas… pero si tu peleas en serio, seria malo de mi parte no hacerlo en serio también.- al abrir los ojos se vio que nuevamente tenía los mismos ojos que antes había sacado: la parte blanca, roja, y una estrella de seis picos blanca en el centro.

Entonces formo una serie de sellos con sus alas, y de pronto por unos instantes, se vio rodeado de un aura blanca, que se desvaneció en poco tiempo. Y con una velocidad súper sónica, estuvo en frente del Lord, y comenzó a darle una sin fin número de patadas hacia todo su cuerpo, se veía que en su armadura comenzaron a aparecer varias abolladuras. Igualmente rápido, sujeto su cabeza con una de sus garras, y lo lanzo hacia arriba. De inmediato Poik salto también para estar en frente de su oponente, y de inmediato, le dio un simple, pero también aparentemente poderoso aletazo en la mejilla izquierda, luego le dio una patada a su mejilla derecha, y otra patada, pero a la quijada. Y con un hábil movimiento, se puso detrás del, lo sujeto con fuerza, dieron un giro que los puso de cabeza y comenzaron a caer rápidamente hacia el suelo en espiral.

POIK: ¡Estilo de la noche! ¡Salto de Inazuma!

Y cuando tocaron el suelo, se vio que en la zona de impacto un gran resplandor, como si fuera de un relámpago, y se escucho el sonido de un trueno. Poik salió de un salto del lugar de impacto, y aterrizo de pie. Mientras que el Lord salió despedido y cayo al suelo. Con dificultad se levanto del piso, pero solo para ver que Poik se puso en una posición un tanto extraña.

POIK: Ninpo. Arte de la noche… Zona portal de sombras.

Y de pronto, comenzó a hundirse en su propia sombra, desapareciendo de la visión del Lord, este comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo veía, peor si vio algo extraño. Las sombras que había en todo el lugar comenzaron a moverse, transformándose en varias manchas redondas en todas partes: suelo, paredes y techo. Esto comenzó a estresarlo, cuando Poik apareció de uno de las manchas pateándolo hacia arriba, lo que lo arrojo a esa dirección, pero Poik aun más rápido que el, entro a otra sombra, como lo había hecho con la suya. Y cuando el Lord estuvo en una distancia media entre el suelo y el techo, apareció de nuevo en otra de las sombras de la pared para darle un poderoso golpe en el pico, para desaparecer en otro, y vuelve a hacerlo de una sombra del techo a otra pared. Así sucesivamente, con una velocidad que quizás superaba al mismo Sonic. Con esos ataques, no permitía que el Lord cayera al suelo en ningún momento. Hasta que en al dar un último atáquelas sombras regresaron a sus lugares correspondientes, con la forma debida. El Lord, por la suspensión del ataque, cae al suelo totalmente herido. Sin embargo, se escucho una voz.

VOZ: SISTEMAS DE ESCUDOS REINICIANDO- Poik se preocupo un poco al escucharlo. Y el Lord dio una leve risa.

LORD: parece que ya no tienen posibilidades contra mi flota. Mis escudos están activos, y sea lo que sea que iban a hacer, no lo harán.

POIK: entonces me asegurare de que los escudos ya no sirvan- al terminar, comenzó a hacer una sellos extraños, y recitaba una palabra por cada uno- Agua. Tierra. Viento. Metal. Fuego. Rayo. Destructor… arte elemental… los 7 dragones elementales.- de repente se es rodeado por un aura azul, da una voltereta hacia adelante y golpea el piso fuertemente con su pata derecha- ¡Dragón del agua, ahógalo!- y del piso sale un enorme dragón de ese elemento que golpea al Lord y se lo traga, pero se veía que estaba dentro del Dragón, esta bestia va a una pared donde se estrella explotando, pero al terminar, se ve al enemigo estrellado a esa pared, y pronto cae. El dragón vuelve a aparecer a un lado de Poik. Pero ahí no termina. Por que Poik golpea el piso con sus dos pies al mismo tiempo.

POIK: ¡Dragón de tierra, hazlo temblar!- y los restos de androides que aun quedaban, se comenzaron a desintegrar, transformándose en tierra, la cual se formo en un dragón, y de inmediato golpea al enemigo con su cabeza alzándolo al aire, donde se enrolla en el y lo comienza a estrujar unos segundos, pronto lo suelta y se va hacia Poik y el agua. Poik se prepara para dar un aplauso con sus alas extendidas.- ¡Dragón de viento, arrójalo!- y al dar el aplauso, se formo una ventisca de la cual se formo otro dragón, el cual comenzó a girar alrededor de el, formando un tornado que lo elevo, pero se veía en el interior, como unas especies de agujas de viento lo estaban atravesando. Al terminar el tornado, el dragón se coloco cerca de Poik. Este, cruzo sus alas- ¡Dragón de metal, aplástalo!- y al extenderlas al suelo, en frente de el se formo otra bestia con el metal, el cual con un cabezazo golpeo al enemigo, y se fue a una pared, donde se mezclo con ella ya que estaba hecho con el mismo material. Pero pronto salió de otra parte y lo golpeo, era casi lo mismo como cuando Poik hizo su técnica de las sombras. Al detenerse regreso a donde estaba Poik. Y este comenzó a inhalar mucho aire.

POIK: ¡Dragón de fuego, incineraros!- y al exhalarlo con fuerza, escupió una gran cantidad de fuego, que también tomo forma de dragón y se dirigió al Lord, y se lo trago. Una vez dentro, el Lord sintió que se quemaba, pero su cuerpo no estaba envuelto en llamas. Al escupirlo la bestia, el Lord volvió a estar tirado en el suelo. El dragón también se coloco cerca del Máster. Ahora, Poik levanto solo una ala, y de ella comenzó a aparecer chispas

POIK ¡Dragón de trueno, electrocútalo!- y al decirlo, estira su ala hacia el frente y se crea una descarga que también se vuelve un dragón. Pero se mantiene quieto, para poder dar un rugido, del cual sale disparado una gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos, todos lograron darle al blanco. Al terminar los disparos, el dragón comenzó a moverse, alrededor de los otros cinco dragones en círculos. Ahora se veía que los primeros dragones estaban alineados en forma pentagonal, dentro del círculo del eléctrico, pronto los 6 comenzaron a brillar, y se formaron líneas que dibujaron el pentágono y el circulo. Y dentro del pentágono, donde estaba Poik, comenzó a brillar de negro.

POIK: ¡Dragón destructor, aniquílalo!- inmediatamente, los 6 dragones se unen, convirtiéndose en un solo dragón de energía negra, que se dirigió al Lord, y antes de impactar contra el, se volvió un ataque de energía. Al darle, el ataque siguió, e incluso después de que tanto energía como Lord se estrellaron contra el muro. Pero el ataque era tan poderoso que atravesó la pared, junto con Lord, y casualmente, se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los generadores de escudos. Al dar impacto, se creo una enorme explosión de la cual, del Lord no quedo nada. Donde Poik, este estaba como si no hubiera hecho nada, sin ninguna muestra de cansancio.

POIK: Ahhh, fue un buen calentamiento.- pronto Alfacamus, que había visto todo, y al parecer no le impresiono, le dijo.

ALFACAMUS: larguémonos de aquí. Que no falta mucho para que lo destruyamos.

POIK: Ok, ya vámonos- se vuelve a colocar su capucha sobre su tunica y el vuelve a subir a la cabeza de su bestia, y se fueron volando, saliendo de la nave, ahora definitivamente indefensa.

* * *

Los héroes estaban dirigiéndose de vuelta a la nave gigante, ya que habían visto que sus escudos habían sido reactivados. Pero pronto ven que Poik y Alfacamus regresaban.

SHADOW: Máster, ¿esta bien?

POIK: si. No te preocupes.

MELISA: Poik, parece que los escudos habían estado de vuelta en línea de nuevo.

POIK: no se preocupen, ya me encargue de eso.

KNUCKLES: ¿pero como…?- pronto Eggman se comunico.

EGGMAN: ¡Que están esperando! ¡Regresen a la nave de inmediato!

Todos asintieron, así que dieron media vuelta, hacia la flota.

En la flota, Eggman estaba en su consola, haciendo configuraciones. En un instante, Tails se comunica.

TAILS: Doctor, ¿Qué piensa hacer?

EGGMAN: jeje, pienso que es hora de usar el cañón

TAILS: espere. No recuerda que no tenemos la Máster Emerald para usarla. Además, no tuvimos tiempo de arreglarlo.

EGGMAN: ¿quien dijo que me refería al tuyo?- y al dar un ultimo tecleado, en la punta de la nave insignia, se asoma un cañón muy parecido al Cañón de potencia Sonic del Blue Typhoon, solo que este era de color negro y rojo, y con una apariencia de que era más poderoso- cuando unimos nuestras naves para aquella ultima batalla contra los Metarex, me tome el tiempo para copiar el diseño de tu cañón, y con el tiempo lo mejore. Pero no esta diseñado para Sonic. Es demasiado para el.

TAILS: ¿y quien lo va a usar?- pero al parecer este ignoro su ultima pregunta. Ya que se comunico Eggman otra vez con los pilotos.

EGGMAN: Shadow, me resides…

Los pilotos habían visto salir ese cañón, lo que los sorprendió. Pero eso no distrajo a Shadow para recibir esa llamada.

SHADOW: si doctor, ¿Qué ocurre?

EGGMAN: quiero que te dirijas al cañón, y entres en e. cuando te de la señal, usa tu chaos blast. Y saldrás disparado contra esas malditas naves.

SONIC: es como el cañón del Typhoon.

EGGMAN: exacto.

Entonces Shadow acelero y se dirigió directamente al hangar, donde estaciono su nave, y con un Chaos control, entro al interior del cañón, ahí era muy parecido a donde Sonic entraba cuando e usaba el cañón del Typhoon. Entonces escucho la voz de Eggman.

EGGMAN: Ahora Shadow, usa el poder de tu Chaos Blast.- En ese instante, todos, a excepción de Poik, se acercaron a volar a lado de la nave, Poik se quedo afuera con su águila. Inmediatamente, Shadow comienza a brillar de un color rojo.

SHADOW: ¡Chaos!… ¡Blast!

Al hacerlo, la habitación donde se encontraba no exploto, sino comenzó a brillar por la cantidad de energía que ahora recibía. En la consola de Eggman, se veía que varias barras comenzaban a señalar un incremento de poder. El doctor preparo una especie de mira, que se dirigía directamente a la nave gigante negra, y pronto se asomo una especie de mango de rifle con gatillo rojo. Donde coloco su mano para abrir fuego.

EGGMAN: ¡Cañón de devastación Caos!… ¡Fuego!

Al tirar de este, Shadow salió disparado como si hubiera estado usando su spin dash, mientras estaba siendo rodeado por un aura de energía azul y roja. Todos, vieron como ese disparo atravesó sin ninguna dificultad. Pero no termino ahí, ya que, al parecer, dio media vuelta y se dirigía a una de las naves pequeñas, atravesándola, y volvió a hacer lo mismo con todas las naves, atravesando cada una, incluyendo la grande, cientos de veces. Al dar su último impacto, perdió todas las fuerzas, y se ve que Shadow ya dejo de girar y antes de que comenzara a caer, uso el chaos control para volver a aparecer en la punta de la nave insignia.

Toda la flota negra comenzó a caer mientras comenzaban a explotar. Y antes de que llegara a tocar tierra, el Máster Poik, que estaba un tanto lejos con Alfacamus viendo el derrumbe, choco con fuerza sus alas y dijo

POIK: ¡Estilo de sombras!… ¡Domo de Sombras!

De inmediato, todas las sombras que había en la zona, se separaron de los objetos que los proyectaban para unirse, y al hacerlo, crearon un domo oscuro de 10 km de diámetro que comenzó a cubrir el lugar donde iban a caer las naves. Antes de que cubrieran absolutamente todo, las naves tocaron tierra y apenas se visualizo que la explosión iba a ser colosal. Justamente el domo lo cubrió todo. La explosión no salió de eso, pero se vio que la tierra tuvo una gran sacudida. Al acabar el temblor, el domo comenzó a desaparecer, y las sombras volvieron a sus lugares de origen. Se vio que el lugar donde contuvo, había un enorme agujero muy profundo, no se veía hasta donde terminaba. Todos vieron asombrados por esto, no se imaginaban que hubiera pasado si la explosión les hubiera dado. Poik y Alfacamus regreso al interior de la nave insignia, donde el último se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Sonic y toda la flota ahora se dirigía a Ángel Island.

VECTOR: eso fue muy difícil.

SONIC: ni tanto. Pero si fue divertido.

KNUCKLES: dejen de hablar, y ya vamos a mi isla. Mo dejare que esos desgraciados osen tocar mi esmeralda.

MELISA: Omega, revisa en que zonas están siendo controladas por los Rocket.- el robot comenzó a hacer un análisis, que tardo un poco en terminar.

OMEGA: análisis terminado, 54% de la isla controlada. Llanura despejada para aterrizaje a unos cuantos kilómetros en línea recta.

ASH: entonces a la carga.

Ahora, que esas naves por fin fueron derrotadas, ya nada podía detenerlos de su objetivo de evitar que el equipo Rocket valle a su dimensión, a provocar el caos para encontrar la esmeralda. Toda la flota de naves grandes y pequeñas se dirigía a la isla flotante a comenzar la defensa. Desconociendo, que en realidad, ellos están hiendo directamente a la trampa.

* * *

**Adelanto.**

Soy Melisa, que flojera que ahora me toque dar el adelanto, si apenas soy nueva en esto. Pero bueno… al tener un "grato" aterrizaje Sonic y sus tripulantes, nos adentraremos a la isla para defenderla y expulsar a Rocket de aquí, pero por ciertas causas, saldremos en grandes problemas. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: "Defensa y traición: el eclipse"


	16. Defensa y traición: el eclipse

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Ahora, que la flota misteriosa había caído, Sonic y los otros aun en sus naves, junto con toda la flota, ya se dirigían a Ángel Island, esperando que ya no hubiera más distracciones. En el cielo se veía que algo estaba comenzando a obstruir el paso de la luz solar, pero apenas era visible

POIK: bueno, creo que vamos en buen tiempo, nos queda 45 minutos para que el eclipse comience.

TAILS: un momento… un eclipse no puede durar dos horas, solo unos cuantos minutos.

POIK: si saben lo suficiente, este será un tanto especial.

CHARMY: ¿eso quiere decir que tenemos que estar en pura peleas por casi tres horas?

ESPIO: eso parece.

CHARMY: … el millón de dólares no lo vale…

VECTOR: mmmm, estoy comenzando a creer que salimos timados.

EGGMAN: es posible que si tenían naves, es posible que también tengan anti aéreos.

MELISA: ¿Qué sugiere?

EGGMAN: Qué ustedes se adelanten y se aseguren que no haiga nada que reciba mi flota. Si mis naves están sobre la isla, será imposible que se acerquen a la Máster Emerald.

AMY: …presumido…

EGGMAN: Sonic, tú y tus amigos, junto con Ash y May, vallan a la isla. Chaotix, vengan al hangar para que ustedes tres, también los acompañen. De paso regrésenme mis Hunters.- refiriéndose a los ex Rocket. Los detectives fueron rápidamente al hangar, pero…

JESSIE: eh, esperábamos que ustedes fueran y nosotros os quedáramos aquí, observando la misión.

JAMES: es que queremos evitar la fatiga.

MEOWTH: servimos mejor como supervisores.

MELISA: ¡Eso si que no! ¡No van a estar sin hacer nada mientras nosotros nos partimos el lomo salvando los universos! ¡Así que vendrán con nosotros y no quiero que lo echen a perder!- se había comunicado desde su nave. Ese grito si los había asustado, por lo que sin esperar más se fueron corriendo hasta el hangar, donde los detectives los esperaron.

ASH: aun no me convence la idea de que estén de nuestro lado.

TAILS: pero no tenemos de otra.

SONIC: Tails, creo debes esperar con Eggman a que nosotros aseguremos esto.

TAILS: de acuerdo. Pero debemos darnos prisa.

SONIC: ¿y que esperamos? ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Las naves pequeñas, junto con el Silencio recién llegado, aceleraron para llegar más pronto a la isla flotante. Debajo de ellos acababan de llegar varias vagonetas de periodistas, reporteros y demás. Estos observaban como las extrañas naves se acercaban a la isla, y se preguntaban si ellos tuvieron que ver con el enorme agujero, producto de la gran explosión que se había visto desde kilómetros atrás. También se preguntaban por que se dirigía a la isla. Desde hace días que se intento entrar, pero siempre una tormenta los interceptaba. Cosa que los sorprendió. Ya que vieron que logaron sobrevolar la isla sin ningún problema. Así que los periodistas escribieron sobre esto, y los reporteros comenzaron a transmitir en vivo a los noticieros correspondientes a la hora.

* * *

Las naves, si habían llegado a estar sobre la isla sin tormenta que los interceptara. Al parecer ese si sería el día del eclipse. Para su suerte, el equipo Rocket aun no había logrado llegar a ese borde, por lo que nadie logro ver su llegada. Al faltar un poco para que llegaran a una llanura despejada para aterrizar…

ASH: bien Sonic. Ya casi es hora.

SONIC: eh, ¿recuerdan que les dije que Tails me dio unas cuantas clases de pilotaje en el Tornado?

MAY: si…

SONIC: aun no me ha enseñado como aterrizarlo.

ASH/MAY/KNUCKLES: ¡QUE!- el equidna logro escucharlo desde afuera.

KNUCKLES: ¿no se suponía que tú antes pilotabas un avioncito antes de conocer a Tails?

SONIC: ese era el Tornado. Este es el Tornado X.

MAY: (desesperada) ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

SONIC: una X.- con una sonrisita y una gota en la sien.

VECTOR: no te preocupes mi azulado amigo. Yo mismo te asistiré en esto.- a pesar de estas palabras, Knuckles un tanto nervioso miro a Omega, y este hizo lo mismo. Pronto los dos saltaron a la nave de Shadow que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

KNUCKLES: ¡No pienso arriesgarme!- Apenas lograron aterrizar en las alas del Eagle.

VECTOR: bien. Primero quiero que tú te adelantes mucho.

SONIC: entendido.- este acelero un poco y ya estaba un tanto distanciado.

VECTOR: ahora inclina la cola hacia abajo y eleva un poco el pico- el erizo hizo esto de una forma profesional.- ahora baja los rieles de aterrizaje- Sonic hizo esto al presionar unos botones- ahora ve disminuyendo la velocidad mientras comienzas a descender- el Tornado comenzó a ir más lento y a bajar del aire- ahora toca el piso con delicadeza. Con mucho cuidado, con cariño, con mucho cariño, como si besaras a tu hermana.- y apenas llego a tocar el suelo, el Tornado se dio un golpe muy fuerte contra el mismo, lo que hizo que comenzara a dar vueltas hacia adelante fuera de control.

VECTOR: ¡Que amor!

El Tornado X había recorrido 23 metros dando esas vueltas, lo que lo paro fue una enorme roca con la que se estrello. Para la suerte de sus tripulantes, no exploto ni se hizo añicos el avión. El resto de las naves aterrizo perfectamente, las naves de las tres hembras como se debía hacer. Pero las otras tres, estas contaban con un sistema de turbinas rotatorias, lo que les permitió descender la velocidad y mantenerse suspendidos en el aire por unos instantes, para comenzar a descender a suelo firme.

Pronto todos bajaron y fueron al lugar del desastre, Knuckles lo vio aliviado, por dos razones: uno y la más importante, se salvo de eso. Y dos, sus tripulantes estaban saliendo del Tornado al parecer bien gateando. Pero con un enojo por parte de los jóvenes.

MAY: ¡¿Qué clase de aterrizaje fue ese?- pregunto furiosa mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

SONIC: oye. Si sales con vida, es un aterrizaje perfecto.- el solo se sacude un poso al levantarse.

ASH: no me quiero imaginar cual es el pésimo.

SHADOW: volvamos a lo importante.- Melisa saca de un bolsillo un cubo de metal, del cual sale proyectado un mapa holográfico 3D de Ángel Island- nosotros estamos aquí- señalo una zona cerca de los bordes- y vimos que los helicópteros de los Rocket llegaron al lado opuesto. Tuvieron 1 hora y 24 minutos para instalar todo su equipo por toda la región que pudo mientras peleamos con esas naves negras. Y el templo de la Esmeralda se encuentra en el centro de la isla. A unos 30 minutos caminando.

ESPIO: eso no quiere decir que ya se apoderaron de la Máster.

SHADOW: no pueden defender un lugar si no se tiene un perímetro asegurado alrededor del templo. Si no me equivoco, primero se dedicaron a prepara bases improvisadas con las ruinas alrededor del templo. Melisa muéstrame lo que te enseño Omega de la región ya ocupada.

MELISA: permíteme.- ella se acerco al cubo y presiono un botón- Omega, conéctate vía inalámbrica al proyector.

OMEGA: Afirmativo. Iniciando Conexión.- se asomo una pequeña antena en su cabeza, y pronto del holograma se vio que había partes de color naranja, en algunos bordes, pero la mayor parte de esa zona colorida, rodeaba el templo principal. Era como un anillo, pero aun no estaba completo.- Conexión completada.

SHADOW: al parecer ya casi tienen un perímetro asegurado. Si atravesamos esa parte aun no tomada, podríamos pasar sin ser detectados hasta el templo.

ESPIO: ¿Cómo cuanto nos tardaremos?

SHADOW: si solo fuéramos Sonic, Melisa, tú y yo solo sería un minuto. Pero como tenemos al resto, serán 25 minutos si vamos a paso rápido. Y nos costara más tiempo para entablar una defensa en el templo.

ASH: ¿no hay una forma de llegar más rápido?- el erizo se quedo unos instantes en silencio, pensando. Para luego reaccionar…

SHADOW: si humano. El Chaos control. Nuevo plan. Melisa, voltea el Tornado para que este derecho.

MELISA: si lo olvidas… soy una dama. ¿Esperas que yo sola voltee ese avión?

SHADOW: ehhh… si.

MELISA: grosero.- y sin decir más, se acerco al avión volcado, agarro una ala con una sola mano, y con un poco de esfuerzo, lo levanta, cosa que impresiono a casi todos. Y luego lo voltea para ponerlo derecho.

KNUCKLES: ¿con…cok…coy…?

MELISA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Jamás han visto a una eriza levantar 500 veces su propio peso?

SHADOW: Todos, vuelvan a sus naves, yo los tele transportare al templo. Melisa, necesito que tú te lleves el Tornado a parte.

TODOS: entendido.

Ahora, nuevamente todos volvieron a subir sus naves. Shadow le lanzo la esmeralda verde a Melisa, antes de dirigirse a las demás naves con la amarilla, mientras que Melisa fue hacía el Tornado. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos con sus respectivas naves, los dos erizos levantaron sus esmeraldas y ejecutaron un Chaos control, y en un segundo, todos desaparecieron del lugar en dos resplandores.

* * *

En el centro de la isla hubo otros resplandores de luz, de los cuales salieron las naves. Cuando los chicos salieron, contemplaron el lugar donde estaban. En medio de una espesa jungla con gran variedad de vegetación, pero lo que más les llamo la atención, fue el templo, en ruinas, que tenia alrededor lo que parecían ser restos de 7 pilares, y en la punta del templo, descansaba una enorme esmeralda verde que poseía un brillo propio. Al ver semejante piedra preciosa, los "ex Rocket" la vieron con codicia, imaginándose como sería sus patéticas vidas con esa piedra. Cosa que el guardián de la susodicha noto.

KNUCKLES: si se les ocurre si quiera tocar MI ESMERALDA con sus asquerosas manos, me encargare de que estas sean lo único que les funcione.- los tres captaron la amenaza del equidna.

JESSIE: eh, si. Nos portaremos bien.

JAMES: solamente, no nos mates.

ESPIO: al parecer aun no han llegado al templo.

SHADOW: entonces debemos preparar la defensa. Mientras que Melisa, Espío y yo vamos ha los campamentos, ustedes acomoden los aviones y tengan preparada la artillería. No sabemos que puedan tener esos humanos.

SONIC: oye, oye, oye. ¿Cómo que tú vas? ¿Acaso crees que me alejare de la diversión?

SHADOW: todos sabemos que tú no eres el erizo más discreto de los mundos. Ni tampoco el que este dispuesto a usar armas personales si se requiere. Así que será mejor que te quedes aquí. Por si ellos llegan al templo.

SONIC: ni hablar Shadow, yo…

SHADOW: ¿estas seguro que ellos podrán con más de esos robots pokemón solos?- eso hizo que el erizo recordara sus enfrentamientos con esas maquinas- no sabemos si trajeron más de esos a la isla. Y si tú también vas, los dejaras vulnerables.

SONIC: de acuerdo. Me quedo.

De inmediato, el erizo negro, su clon y el camaleón se fueron corriendo del lugar, con dirección a los campamentos enemigos. Mientras que el resto se encargaba de situar las naves alrededor del templo, como si estas fueran una especie de trincheras defensivas.

* * *

Los erizos oscuros con el camaleón al correr unos minutos, llegaron a un campamento donde veían soldados de trajes azul marino de camuflaje, llevaban consigo más rifles laser, pero un pequeño grupo llevaba AK 47. También vieron especies de radares que apenas eran instalados, además de que en una de las tiendas había comunicadores.

ESPIO: parece que llegamos justo a tiempo a la isla. Apenas los radares están activos.

MELISA: bueno, ¿Qué hacemos?

SHADOW: no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tendremos que usar el chaos control.

ESPIO: ¿olvidas que yo no se usarlo?

SHADOW: solo agárrate de nosotros. Una vez que detengamos el tiempo, vamos a atacarlos y quitarles sus armas, inutilizaremos sus maquinas, y tomaremos los mapas para saber donde hay más agrupaciones. ¿Entendido?

ESPIO/MELISA: Entendido.

Espío puso su mano sobre el hombro de Melisa y Shadow, y luego ellos usaron sus esmeraldas para detener el tiempo. De inmediato Espío se soltó de ellos.

SHADOW: como tuvimos que hacer que Espío no fuera afectado, solo tenemos 3 minutos por la energía extra usada. Vamos.

Los tres salieron corriendo de su escondite, para dirigirse a los soldados. Rápidamente los tres comenzaron a darles golpes y patadas en sus nucas, con la fuerza suficiente como para que estuvieran inconscientes, una vez que el tiempo se restaure. Pronto fueron al radar y a los comunicadores, Espío les lanzo shurikens explosivos, con lo que fueron destruidos, al parecer sus armas también resultaron ser protegidas del Chaos Control. Después entraron a una tienda, donde había alguien de alto rango, viendo un mapa con varias marcas alrededor del templo. Les sorprendió que ya tuvieran un mapa de la isla, posiblemente lo consiguieron con satélite. Y sin esperar más lo tomaron, para su mejor comprensión, tenia símbolos que señalaban la posición de cada campamento, las posiciones de los vigilantes. Pero notaron que no había ningún símbolo que señalara el sistema de antiaéreos. Pero si marcas que señalaban sitios adelante y atrás del templo de la esmeralda. Y de inmediato los tres tomaron los mapas y salieron corriendo del campamento, al poco tiempo, el tiempo se restauro y, desde su escondite, vieron como todos los soldados caen inconscientes debido al ataque que recibieron. Y al ver que si fueron inutilizados, se fueron corriendo del lugar a continuar su cometido.

ESPIO: es raro…

MELISA: ¿Qué es raro?

ESPIO: que no tengan antiaéreos, ¿entonces que serán estas marcas del mapa?

SHADOW: también he pensado en eso. Melisa, llama al doctor, dile que al parecer no tienen defensa contra su flota.

MELISA: ente…- no termino la frase, por que vio que sobre de ellos pasaban un escuadrón de 20 aviones negros de carga tipo militar, que en la cola se distinguía la letra R roja. Estaban volando muy bajo.

SHADOW: dile al doctor que se de prisa. Y nosotros debemos apresurarnos. No sabemos que tengan esos aviones.

Los dos solo asintieron, siguiendo su recorrido por el resto de los campamentos.

* * *

Los que se encontraban con los aviones, también vieron los aviones acercarse a ellos.

KNUCKLES: genial. ¿Ahora que? - Entonces vieron que las compuertas de ellos se estaban abriendo, y de ellos salieron objetos enormes que tenían varios paracaídas.

Cuando vieron más detenidamente, esos objetos eran en realidad tanques M1A1 ABRAMS, pintados de camuflaje verde, cayendo en frente, y atrás del templo. Luego volvieron su atención a los aviones de nuevo. Y vieron que estaban salieron de ellos personas que al caer sacan sus paracaídas, y aterrizan cerca de donde cayeron los tanques. Pronto los aviones vuelan hasta desaparecer. Entonces todos voltean hasta donde vieron caer a las personas y vehículos. Comenzaron a escuchar el paso coordinado de una gran multitud de personas, junto con el ruido del motor y el avance de unas maquinas detrás de los arboles y arbustos. Y pronto se vieron caer varios de los árboles que rodeaban el templo, causado por el paso de los tanques que los derribaron con su imparable paso, detrás de ellos estaban más soldados, con más rifles laser apuntándolos. Por la situación, Knuckles saco sus garras excavadoras, y Sonic le hablo a los más vulnerables.

SONIC: Ash, May. Vallan al Tornado, y presionen el botón verde y amarillo que están a los lados de la palanca a la vez.

ASH: ¿que hará?

SONIC: activara el piloto automático del sistema coraza de Batalla. Estarán seguros mientras estén los tanques. Yo me encargare de ellos. Amy, Cream, vuelvan a sus naves y denos soporte.

ASH/MAY/AMY/CREAM: De acuerdo.

AMY: solo ten cuidado Sonic.

SONIC: lo tendré Amy.

Entonces los cuatro subieron a los aviones correspondientes, mientras que Sonic, junto con Knuckles, Charmy y Rouge se lanzaron hacia los enemigos. Sin embargo, oficialmente los tanques fueron los primeros en dar el primer ataque, disparando a la vez. Sonic, y compañía apenas esquivaron la gran cantidad de poderosos cañonazos, pero se repuso y volvieron a lanzarse, dirigiéndose primero a los tanques, esquivando los disparos de laser que recién habían comenzado. En cuanto a los otros, ya habían abordado las naves correspondientes. Ash una vez que subió a la nave, hizo lo que les había indicado Sonic, y presiono los botones. Una vez hecho esto, el Tornado comenzó a sufrir una especie de transformación, en el que sus propulsores se volvieron dos pies, y ahora estaba de pies mostrando algunos cañones de ametralladoras, las cuales comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los tanques. Amy y Cream hicieron lo mismo desde sus naves, pero al parecer el blindaje de los vehículos resistía todos esos disparos. De regreso con los combatientes, vieron que por el momento era inútil pelear contra los blindados, debido a la cobertura que recibían de los soldados, así que mejor fueron contra estos, ahora que los tanques eran distraídos por los aviones.

La gran oleada de disparos fueron dirigidos a los luchadores, que con agilidad lograron acercárseles. El primero en dar ataque fue Sonic, que antes de estar a dos metros del primero, comenzó a girar haciéndose bola, dándole con su spin dash, al darle, salto hacia arriba y cayo sobre otro soldado, dándole una patada, donde aterrizo después de eso estaba rodeado de más sujetos, y antes de que estos respondieran, comenzó a girar hacia los lados dando patada. Knuckles, como siempre, comenzó a darles puñetazos a quien se ponía en su camino, y antes de que más soldados le dispararan a la vez, el equidna salto hacia el suelo, y comenzó a excavar, y rápidamente volvió a aparecer detrás de los que le iban a disparar, para darles más golpes.

Con los Chaotix, Charmy provocaba a los soldados para que le disparara, pero ninguno le dio, mientras que sus compañeros atacaban a los más distraídos, para ser más exactos, Vector atacaba a los que no les tenían atención. Rouge simplemente, se movía con agilidad esquivando los disparos con ayuda de sus alas, y dándoles poderosas patadas. Mientras que Omega, debido al protocolo que ahora tenía de no matar a nadie, tenía que acercarse a ellos para darles poderosos golpes con sus potentes brazos de acero, y en algunas ocasiones, usaba su lanzallamas (N/A: se ha visto que las personas son quemadas en la serie de "Pokemón", y que aun así no son consumidas por el fuego. Por lo que no los mata), y en ocasiones lanzaba cañonazos al suelo, para dar un golpe sísmico. Conforme iban reduciendo el número de enemigos, el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono más oscuro, señalando que el eclipse estaba muy cerca, cosa que no pasó por alto por los combatientes.

Los que se encontraban en los aviones, estaban peleando, si se le puede decir en el caso de los chicos, contra los tanques, que para buena suerte de los luchadores y mala para ellos, tenían toda su atención. Comenzaron a extrañarse, que a pesar de dispararles con el armamento que les quedaba el daño que se veía en los tanques era mínimo, como si estuvieran hechos de un metal extremadamente resistente. Pero eso no evitaba que las que tenían el control de sus naves, siguieran disparándoles.

* * *

De regreso con los tres encargados de la inutilización, ya habían acabado con la mitad de la región ocupada, usando la misma táctica que antes. Los tres observaron como el sol estaba siendo bloqueado lo que equivalía la cuarta parte.

ESPIO: Melisa, ¿ya le avisaste al Doctor?

MELISA: no… hay mucha interferencia. No puedo comunicarme- rápidamente saco de su bolsillo una pequeña pistola roja- la única forma de llamarlo, sería disparando esta bengala, pero debe ser en el templo.

SHADOW: ¿Cuánto falta para el eclipse?

MELISA: más de 17 minutos.

ESPIO: entonces…- guardo silencio, al escuchar el rugido de algo grande, al alzar la mirada, vieron algo largo pasar sobre ellos, dejando una larga sombra.

SHADOW: Melisa. Regresa con los demás.

MELISA: ¿Qué?

SHADOW: será mejor que vayas a ayudarlos y disparar esa bengala. Espío y yo seguiremos.

ESPIO: ¿Qué no viste como era esa cosa?

SHADOW: ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para esto. Tenemos que encargarnos de los demás cuarteles.

ESPIO: de acuerdo… solo cuídate.

MELISA: bien. Lo hare.

Entonces se dio media vuelta. Y comenzó a patinar rápidamente de regreso con los demás.

* * *

De regreso con los demás, el problema ya no eran los soldados, pues ahora todos estaban noqueados, por lo que ya se estaban preparando para ayudar a los pilotos con los tanques.

SONIC: Ash, May. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Les dieron mucho problema?

ASH: pues, si, estamos bien. Pero esas cosas no se destruyen con nada.

SONIC: eso significa que esto va a ponerse mejor.

KNUCKLES: oigan… ¿escuchan eso?

Los demás habían guardado silencio para escuchar, de repente captaron una especie de rugido proveniente de atrás de la artillería enemiga, entonces, vieron como se acerco una especie de robot dragón serpiente color verde metálico, era una replica del legendario Rayquaza, la única diferencia era que tenía un cuerno en la frente que brillaba, que sobrevolando los árboles, para luego detenerse enfrente de los héroes aun volando.

ASH: esa maquina, se parece a…

MAY: … Rayquaza…

El mencionado nuevamente soltó un rugido, hecho que antecedió cuando abrió más su boca, para disparar un potente rayo a una gran velocidad, junto con los disparos de tanques, dirigido a ellos. Apenas lo lograron esquivar, comenzaron a correr hacia los tanques. Pero tuvieron que detenerse en seco ya que la maquina volvió a dispararles con su híper rayo, y continúo disparando otros 5 disparos más que también fueron evadidos. Y los tanques volvieron a disparar hacia ellos, nuevamente esquivados.

VECTOR: oficialmente, estamos en problemas.

KNUCKLES: ¿alguna idea Sonic?

SONIC: …improvisaremos…

ASH: ¿eso es todo?

SONIC: ¿alguna mejor idea?

De inmediato, de los arbustos apareció saltando Melisa con su dabilahro, y sin dar tiempo de un solo golpe arrojo uno de los tanques contra unos árboles, dejando el blindado de cabeza.

MELISA: parece que llego en buen momento.

VECTOR: ni lo digas…

MELISA: voy por los tanques, aviones, cúbranme. Que el resto vean como se hace.

Y sin esperar más, salió corriendo de nuevo a los tanques, alzando su arma, y comenzando a rodar en el aire, sujetando firmemente su arma, saliendo de su forma de bola como cresta de tiburón. Al dar impacto, a pesar de quedar aparentemente incrustado en el blindaje, seguía rodando, profundizando el corte, hasta atravesarlo literalmente. De la explosión resultante, salió disparada hacia arriba, dio una voltereta, dejándola cabeza abajo, y comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia otros dos, al golpear el suelo con su arma, esta despide una onda expansiva que los arroja a unos metros, pero aterrizan bien. Entonces levanta su mano derecha y comienza a lanzar una gran cantidad de chaos spears que atraviesan el blindaje, pero aun funcionaban.

Enfundo su arma a la espalda y salto hacia adelante, y aterrizo en medio de dos tanques. Dio un salto hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que los cañones de ambos blindados se miraron entre si. Entonces la clon aprovecho y sujeto fuertemente cada cañón con una sola mano, estas tuvieron la suficiente fuerza como para poder prácticamente dejar grandes marcas de sus dedos. Los pilotos de ambos lograron salir antes de que Melisa, con ayuda de sus botas, comenzara a volar hacia arriba, junto con los tanques, al estar a unos 10 metros en el aire, comenzó a girar en su eje, y entonces arrojo uno de los tanques que tenía hacia uno que había abajo, su piloto también escapo antes de que se diera la explosión causada por el choque de ambos blindados, lo mismo hizo con el otro tanque que tenía en mano, causando lo mismo. Pronto el robot dragón miro a la eriza, y le disparo tres Híper rayos simultáneos, pero ella esquivo ágilmente. Se alejo un tanto de los tanques, volvió a sujetar su dabilahro, y se puso a mira fijamente los tanques, de pronto el polvo a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse y a girar a su alrededor, y con una velocidad increíble, desapareció de ese lugar, y volvió a aparecer en frente de uno de los blindados, y sin perder ni un milisegundo, le dio un poderoso golpe que lo lanzó por los aires, su piloto tuvo que saltar para evitar chocar contra el suelo con esa fuerza, y quedar atrapado en la explosión causada.

Melisa volvió a hacer lo mismo con el resto de los tanques, por cada golpe que daba, se quedaba inmóvil solo por dos segundos, lo que no le daba tiempo a sus oponentes de apuntarle. Debido a que no podían defenderse de ella, todos los conductores de los tanques tuvieron que salir de esos blindados, antes de que la clon los destruyera. Ella se detuvo cuando solo dejo intactos 5 de los tanques, todos los choferes la estaban apuntando con rifles que ya tenían, preparando el fuego, pero ella solo utilizó su chaos control, como tele transportación, y con una gran velocidad, aparecía cerca de soldado por soldado, y los golpeaba, con un solo golpe los dejaba inconscientes.

El Rayquaza la volvió a mirar, y nuevamente le disparo otra oleada de Híper rayos, que como la vez anterior, los esquivo. Se dirigió a los tanques que quedaron, sujeto con fuerza uno de ellos por el cañón, y comenzó a girar en su eje, después de un rato, la suelta, esa maquina se dirige directamente al hocico del robot, al dar impacto, provoco una explosión que daño a la maquina dragón. Pero ahí no acabo, pues cuando se fue para atrás por la explosión, una bola azul lo golpeo por la espalda, haciendo que comenzara a caer hacia enfrente. Melisa en cuanto se dio cuenta del responsable, le dirigió la palabra.

MELISA: Sonic, ¿Qué haces?

SONIC: ya me comencé a aburrir, y veo que ese juguete te dará problemas.

MELISA: de acuerdo. Yo primero y luego tu.

SONIC: entendido.

De inmediato, Melisa volvió a correr con dirección al robot que apenas se estaba levantando, con intención de darle un golpe con su arma, pero el dragón logro alzar el vuelo y esquivar el ataque a tiempo. Comenzó a volar alrededor de ella, y en un instante, comenzó a disparar un potente híper rayo que ella recibió utilizando su espada como defensa, y con esfuerzo lo desvío de regreso a su disparador, eso hizo que el Rayquaza comenzara a caer, pero se detuvo a dos metros antes de tocar tierra. De inmediato, volvió a tele transportarse a donde los tanques, agarro uno y lo aventó directo a la cabeza de la maquina, el choque causo otra explosión, y al instante Melisa fue corriendo hasta estar muy cerca del enemigo, y dio un salto que le permitió estar en frente de el, y con mucha fuerza, comenzó a darle un largo combo de su arma a su cara, y al finalizar, de su último golpe, se genero una ráfaga de energía morada que dio un golpe tan fuerte, que hizo que nuevamente se fuera de espaldas, pero aun mantenía vuelo. Y al recuperarse, se dirigió de regreso a Melisa, con el hocico abierto, pero es golpeado por Sonic, pero no fue la suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo, y por aquel ataque, el erizo azul ahora era dueño de toda su atención.

En ese instante Sonic comenzó a correr en círculo grande, mientras que el Rayquaza hacia lo mismo, y al detenerse, nuevamente volvió a disparar un híper rayo que duro 10 segundos, y lo dirigía hacia donde Sonic se movía al tratar evadirlo. Al dejar su ataque, alzo la cabeza y al bajarla de golpe, soltó una descarga eléctrica azul que por su velocidad, no le dio tiempo al erizo de evitarla, cayendo de rodilla por el daño sufrido.

ASH: Sonic, ¿estas bien?- el erizo comienza a levantarse, señal de que podía continuar.

SONIC: eso no fue nada.

MELISA: ¡Y eso!

De repente, del dragón salieron varios agujeros de los cuales se dispararon una gran cantidad de misiles, que se dirigían al erizo. Pero con la ardua experiencia que tenía co estas situaciones, los esquivo, y utilizo esos mismos para llegar hasta la cabeza del Rayquaza, brincando sobre ellos. Una vez en frente de el, se impulso para dirigirse directamente al cuerno que genero ese rayo, del cual se sujeto fuertemente. La maquina comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente tratando de tirar a su pasajero indeseado, al no funcionar, comenzó a volar por los alrededores, y moviendo todo su cuerpo con fuerza para tratar de tirar al erizo azul. Sonic tenía un poco de dificultad para mantenerse en su lugar, pero pronto comenzó a mover el cuerno, provocando que la maquina también se moviera un poco a la dirección a la que tiraba Sonic, después de un tiempo, nuevamente se encontraba cerca de la tierra, solo por 5 metros, y de repente, Sonic provoca que se dirija hacía abaja con gran fuerza golpeándolo contra el suelo, ese impacto nuevamente daño el blindaje y arrojo a Sonic de regreso con los demás.

Al levantarse recibió una oleada de Chaos Spears, proveniente de Melisa, así que volvió a levantar su cuerno, preparándose para volver a disparar su descarga, pero estando a dos segundos de hacerlo, la eriza usa el Chaos control, y desaparece del lugar del impacto, y vuelve a aparecer cerca de los tanques, donde nuevamente sujeta uno de los que quedan, y lo avienta al dragón, pero en esta ocasión Metal Rayquaza lo vio venir, y lo agarra con una de sus garras cuando casi lo golpea en la cara. Y antes de que lo apartara de su vista, Melisa dispara varios Chaos spears al tanque, directamente al interior del vehículo, gracias a que la compuerta aun estaba abierta, cosa que provoco una explosión que nuevamente daño su cabeza. Y como hizo antes se tele transporto a su cabeza, y lo comenzó a atacar con otra oleada de golpes con su arma cortante, pero esta vez, cuando dio su último golpe con el arma, es decir la ráfaga, remato con un enorme ataque de energía, que termino derribando a su enemigo.

Cuando comenzó a levantar, lo primero que vio fue a Sonic, por lo que apenas se levanto, se dirigía a el una gran cantidad de misiles que comenzó a disparar. Nuevamente Sonic escala a través de ellos y nuevamente se sujeta del cuerno, y Rayquaza comenzó a tratar de quitarse a erizo de encima. Si Sonic quería nuevamente golpearlo contra el suelo, le resulto imposible, ya que la maquina se mantuvo lo más arriba que pudo. Melisa observo esto, así que volvió a donde los tanques, y al sujetar uno, lo avienta directamente a la cabeza, Sonic vio el proyectil, por lo que apenas choco el vehículo contra la maquina gigante, el erizo salta de su posición en Rayquaza para evitar sufrir daños con la explosión. Y volvió a caer de pie.

Uno no lo imaginaria, pero esa maquina soltó un gran rugido, de una forma que daría a pensar que en ese instante, se encontraba realmente furioso. Y sin esperar más, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Melisa, esta solamente sujeto del cañón al último de los tanques, y lo sujeto como si fuera un Bat de Beisbol preparado para golpear. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la clon le soltó un poderoso golpe, que no solo deshizo por completo el blindado y arrojo al dragón, sino le voló la cubierta de su cabeza, mostrando el mecanismo interno de esa parte, además de que sus ojos, ahora estaban destrozados.

Al estabilizarse en el aire, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y a fijar su vista a todas partes, como si tratara de ver algo y no pudiera. Tan grande fue su desesperación, que comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, sin detener ni dos segundos su fuego entre cortado. De repente, comenzó a fijar su "mirada" a un punto perdido en la punta del templo, donde estaba la gran Esmeralda, y comenzó a cargar lo que iba a ser un enorme Híper Rayo. Knuckles lo ve, y se dirige rápidamente a la cima de la estructura, y apenas Rayquaza lo disparo, Knuckles detuvo el ataque usando solamente sus manos, y tuvo que mantenerse así, debido a que la maquina no paraba para nada. Al poco comenzó a perder terreno, puesto que el ataque estaba comenzando a hacerlo retroceder. Todos veían esto con preocupación.

ASH: ¡Knuckles, quítate de ahí!- Sin embargo, el guardián no hizo caso e impedía el paso del rayo.

KNUCKLES: No… pienso… moverme… de… aquí.- Por aquella terquedad, La ladrona murcielago se dirigío volando cerca del equidna.

ROUGE: ¡Idiota! ¡SI no te quitas de ahí, te acabara!

KNUCKLES: ¡No molestes!- eso hizo que se asustara un poco por la reacción.- ¡Protegeré este lugar aunque me cueste la vida!

Ella iba a responder, pero al instante, en su mente se muestra un corto y pequeño recuerdo…

FLASH BACK

Veía a un enorme sujeto de 2 metros con una gran capa, que estaba sujetando fuertemente las manos de alguien, con las suyas, que solamente dijo:

¿?: ¡Protegeré este lugar aunque me cueste la vida!

FIN FLASH BACK

Al dspertar de ese recuerdo, Por alguna razón, a Rouge le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza y se la sujeta fuertemente, eso provoca que pierda la concentración, y comience a caer. Pero antes de que cayera, alguien dio un gran salto y la atrapo en el aire. Mientras que con Knuckles, ya no podía soportar mas el ataque, de repente unos Shurikens se incrustaron en la espalda de la maquina, y al instante explotaron, provocando de que su ataque se suspendiera. Pronto dos Sombras aparecieron detras de todos, pronto vieron que eran Espío y Shadow, que estaba bajando al suelo a Rouge este último.

MELISA: !Tardaron!

SHADOW: y tu aun más con la bengala.

Pudieron seguir discutiendo, de no ser de que al parecer los escucho el Rayquaza, puesto se dirigio a embestirlos. y estando a 7 metros de ellos, Shadow se tele transporto hacía la maquina, y al instante, hizo un pequeño Chaos Blast que repelo al atacante. Y con una voltereta regreso hacía donde Sonic y Melisa.

SHADOW: !Sonic! !Melisa! !Tengan!- y rápidamente le lanza a Sonic dos esmeraldas, y a Melisa otra.

MELISA: creo saber que es lo que quieres...- saca la otra esmeralda que poseia.

SONIC: !Acabemos con el!

Y al instante, los tres comenzaron a rodar preparando un spin dash, y salieron disparados directamente al enemigo. Con la potencia reunida por los tres y las esmeraldas, y lo mallugado que ya estaba su cabeza, la perforaron y atravesaron todo su cuerpo. Se mantuvo unos segundos inmovil, y de repente comenzó a caer y a sufrir pequeñas explosiones. Así que Melisa rápidamente se dirigio a la cola, y la sujeto para comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, y pronto la arroja al cielo. Ya estando muy alto, explotó. Pedazos de la maquina comenzaron a caer aun antes de que el humo de la explosión se disipara. pero en un instante, cayo del cielo lo que parecia ser la Chaos Emerald blanca. Que fue atrapada por el camaleón ninja.

ESPIO: La tengo.- pronto, tanto entrenador, coordinadora y las otras chicas, fueron hasta donde los demás contemplando la esmeralda faltante.

ASH: !Genial! Por fin las tenemos todas.- Pronto, la ladrona murcielago comenzó a despertar de su desmayo.

ROUGE: ahhh, ¿que paso aquí?

CREAM: ya tenemos todas las esmeraldas.

SONIC: parece que señor "Don dragón" la tenía como su fuente de energía.

SHADOW: ¿oigan, donde esta la loca peliroja, el idiota peliazul y el gato sin botas?-comento, puesto que nos los divisaba. Pronto Knuckles baja, aun cansado por su esfuerzo.

KNUCKLES: ahora que lo dices... no los he visto desde que llegaron esos sujetos.

De pronto, de las hierbas, salieron un par de pinzas que sujetaron firmemente las manos de Shadow, y pronto salio de su escondite el origen de quellos artefactos. Una especie de caja en forma de ataud con barrotes de energía detras de un vidrio anti-balas, que era empujada por dos soldados más de los Rocket con máscaras de gas. Pronto esas pinzas se contralleron, llevando a Shadow al interior de la jaula cuando entra, esta se cierra y una enorme carga electrica comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Shadow, pero hasta ahí no se detuvo. Cuando se detuvo la descarga, una jeringa fue inyectada en el brazo de Shadow, y este, que estaba tratando de safarse de sus opresoras, comenzó a perder su movilidad, sentia como si estuviera perdiendo fuerzas. Era más que obvio que le inyectaron un poderoso sedante.

Cuando iban a reaccionar sus compañeros, de la nada salio otra enorme pinza que sujeto el enorme cuerpo de Omega, voltearon para ver que el responsable era otro soldado con otra máscara de gas. Este tipo solamente presiono un botón, y otra gran corriente electrica recorrio todo el sistema del robot. Al suspenderse la descarga, Omega cayo, debido a que se congelo su sistema y tuvo que apagarse para evitar fallas mayores.

SONIC: parece que no todos los que cayeron de esos aviones fueron contra nosotros.

MELISA: ¿que te hace pensar eso?- con tono sarcastico se escucho aquel comentario.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran abalansarse hacía los capturadores de Shadow, una gran cantidad de latas cayeron del aire y fueron rodeados por ellas. Y de pronto, se disparo un humo verde, del cual todos se vieron rodeados. Al principio todos comenzaron a toser, al sentir como aquel humo comenzaba a recorrer sus pulmones, pero en seguida comenzaron a sentir pesados sus parpados, y surgieron de la nada la necesidad de dormir. Y uno a uno comenzaron a caer al suelo, casi dormidos. Sonic fue el último en caer, pero antes de cerrar de una vez sus ojos, logro divisar dos pares de botas negras, y un par de patas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la nave insignia de Eggman, donde aun mantenian la posición. Brock y Max comenzaron a preocuparse por el hecho de no tener señal alguna de sus amigos, el Máster Poik, que ahora estaba adentro, se mantenia totalmente tranquilo, y en cuanto a Eggman, el estaba caminando en circulo desde media hora atras.

EEGMAN: ¿por que tardara tanto esa eriza en llamarme?

BROCK: oiga, ¿no cree que debamos ir ya?

EGGMAN: claro, si quieres arriesgarte a que miles de balas te disparen, ¿como no?- el sarcasmo era más que evidente.

BROCK: yo solamente decia...

EGGMAN: pero aun así, ese eclipse ya casi se acompleta...

POIK: por cierto, ¿donde tienes el setro, doctor?

EGGMAN: lo tengo guardado en el tablero.- se dirigio al mencionado, y abrio una especie de cajón con cerradura de caja fuerte, y en cuanto la abrio, se sorprendio mucho.- !No puede ser!

POIK: si... ya lo había sentido.- respondio de forma increiblemente tranquila.

* * *

En el gimnasio de Petalbrug, para ser más exactos, en la sala de la casa de la misma, se encontraban Norman y Caroline viendo el noticiero. Se comentaba la presencia de la isla flotante, aun no conocida como Angel Island, y de la enorme armada que se mantenia a raya de la isla, y de las anteriores naves que se internaron. Se comentaba que como se comprovo que ahora era posible entrar ahí sin problemas, las fuerzas militares enviarian más unidades de reconocimiento a la zona inexplorada. Pero el matrimonio no hablaba de eso, sino más bien del bienestar de sus dos hijos.

NORMAN: Han pasado días desde que vimos a Omega y Max. Y aun no nos han llamado. ¿crees que ya encontrarona a May, y estan bien?

CAROLINE: eso espero... ¿por que esta ocurriendo todo esto?- pronto volvieron a prestarle atención a la televisión.

CONDUCTOR: ... El general Augusto Jeferson ha confirmado el envio de más unidades militares aereas al terreno flotante. Pero seran un gran numero de aereo naves, debido a que hace horas, un pequeño escuadron de cazas tuvieron que retirarse debido a la presencia de una flota de naves que los superaba en potencia de fuego y numero. Más aparte, intentaran encontrar a las primeras personas que lograron llegar a este territorio, pues hace instantes, nuestros reporteros divisaron a lo que parecia ser el legendario Rayquaza. En otros hechos, faltan minutos para que el tan esperado eclipse solar de inicio. Y casualmente, su mejor visión sera en la misma región Hoenn...- Luego dejaron de darle importancia y volvieron a hablar.

NORMAN: ojala estuvieran nuestros hijos aqui, para que lo vieramos juntos.

CAROLINE: yo también... yo también... _Solo espero que no sea lo que creo que es..._

* * *

De regreso con Sonic, este estaba comenzando a despertar lentamente. Apenas se estaba levantando y sintio una especie de peso en sus muñecas. Al voltearse, ve que esta encadenado de una mano a Amy, y del otro lado tenía a Knuckles (El orden de como estan encadenados es así: Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Melisa, Ash, Cream, Rouge, Espío, Vector y Charmy.). Pronto vio que el, junto a los demás, estaban dentro de una jaula de rejas de energía, que estaba siendo rodeada por muchos soldados, sin embargo noto que faltaban Shadow y May. Intento pararse de su lugar, pero noto qu sus pies también estaban atrapados por otras cadenas, tan juntas que no podía ni caminar. Pronto los demás comenzaron a despertar poco a poco.

ASH: ¿que paso?- se frotaba los ojos que aun le pesaban un poco.

AMY: !Sonic!- la eriza se abalanza hacia al mencionado, pero eso trae como consecuencia que Melisa, quien estaba encadenada a ella también, casi se le arranca el brazo.- !Que bueno que estas bien!

SONIC: Amy... no... respiro...

MELISA: y yo casi me quedo sin brazo.

KNUCKLES: ¿Que demonios paso? ¿donde estamos?

ASH: ¿donde esta May?

ROUGE: ¿y Shadow?

Entonces, pronto notaron que aun seguian cerca del templo, y la Máster Emerald aun seguia en su lugar de descanso, pero en frente del templo, había dibujado un circulo con una estrella de cinco picos en su interior y escritos varios caracteres japoneses alrededor, en la mitad izquierda del circulo estaba dibujado un sol y a la derecha una luna menguante, también que en la parte de arriba había a los lado del pico superior dos circulos y entre los picos inferiores otro circulo. Todos dirigieron su mirada atras, y vieron a Giovanni, sinedo escoltado por más soldados. Atras de ellos vieron a Shadow aun en su "celda", siendo empujado por dos más, y a May esposada y siendo jalada por otros dos.

VECTOR: !Tu otra vez!

GIOVANNI: Es un placer verlos otra vez.

ASH: !Suelta a May, ahora mismo!

SHADOW: y de paso sueltame de esta porqueria- al parecer el erizo negro ya se recupero del tranquilizante.

GIOVANNI: no, hasta que ya no me sirva. Y tu, jamás dejaras de serme util.

KNUCKLES: !Si te atreves a tocar mi esmeralda...!

GIOVANNI: no te preocupes. No necesitare moverlo de su lugar.

ESPIO: ¿que piensas hacer?

GIOVANNI: solo esperen unos segundos- dirige su vista al celo.

Cuando el resto lo imito, lograron ver que, por fin, el eclipse comenzó. Cuando los astros se alinearon, el circulo celestial resultante disparo un gran brillo en su entorno. Pronto, comenzaron a sentir un temblor en toda la isla. Los reporteros cercanos a Angel Island, al igual que los televidentes que veían los noticieros donde trabajaban los antes mencionados, vieron algo realmente increible. La isla flotante, comenzaba a separarse más de la tierra, es decir, empezo a elevarse aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero no era todo. Pues las ruinas que estaban justamente debajo de la isla, comenzo a salir de la tierra, mostrando que en realidad era una especie de piramide tipo maya. Se detuvo hasta que ya midio los 20 metros, la misma altura que la isla ascendio.

KNUCKLES: !Que demonios has hecho!

GIOVANNI: esperen. Aun falta más. Vengan.

Todos voltearon, y vieron a Jessie, James y Meowth, el segundo mencionado teía en sus manos, el setro de las tinieblas. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y furiosos a la vez. Ya que ellos le dieron dichoso articulo a Giovannie, este se dirigio al templo, y al estar en frente de el, levanto el setro, y un rayo negro salio de la gema del setro, y se dirigío a la Máster Emerald, unos instantes después de esa enorme gema salio un enorme rayo purpura que fue literalmente diercto a la Luna que obstruia al sol. Los reporteros vieron asombrados esto, pero debido a su localización, vieron además que aquel rayo, también atraveso la isla, diendo directamente a la punta de la nueva piramide, parecia que tal rayo unia la piramide, Angel Island y la luna en una perfecta alineación. De regreso con Ash y los otros.

ASH: !USTEDES, NOS TRAICIONARON! !Y LE DIERON EL SETRO!

JESSIE: ¿que, les sorprende eso?

SHADOW: pude haberlos acabado, de no ser de su maldita compacíon.

ESPIO: ¿que es eso?- Comento casi señalando el rayo.

GIOVANNIE: este rayo mantendra la Luna eclipsando al Sol por dos horas. Lo suficiente para el ritual, y los preparativos.

SONIC: ¿bien, cual es tu desquisiado plan ahora? Parece que ahora no necesitas ir a nuestro mundo.

GIOVANNIE: Digamos, que tarde o temprano ire a su universo.

TODOS: !¿Que?

GIOVANNIE: Pronto, podre poseer el poder absoluto y la capacidad de ir a cualquier dimensión. Las cuales conquistare y las que sean una amenaza, podre destruirlas.

KNUCKLES: ¿y como piensas hacer eso?

GIOVANNIE: Tengo entendido que ese erizo negro puede ayudarme con esto, sin mencionar que eres inmortal. Lo se gracias a ellos tres- Señalo a Jessie, James y Mewth, quienes saludaron burlonamente.

MAY: !¿Por que lo ayudaron?

JAMES: sencillo. Somos del equipo Rocket.

JESSIE: el jefe nos dijo que nos infiltrieramos con ustedes, sacaramos información, y lo mantuvieramos informado de sus movimientos y sacar lo que tuvieran sobre ese setro. Pero no teníamos pensado de que ustedes lo tenían. Así que una vez lo encontramos, nos los llevamos. Teníamos pensado reunirnos con el una vez de que ustedes se cansaran con todo esta batalla, pero no planeamos que fueramos con ustedes.

MEWTH: mejor aun. Fue más rápido.

ASH: !¿Y lo que nos dijieron?

MEWTH: ¿acaso se tragaron lo de que nuestro jefe tenía planeado destruir esta dimensión?

JESSIE: el simplemente nos dijo que les digieramos eso para ganarnos su confianza.

GIOVANNIE: ¿y quien dijo que no lo haria?- los tres traidores lo vieron sorprendidos.

JAMES: ¿a caso si lo va a hacer?

GIOVANNIE: por supuesto. Este mundo tiene muchos pokemon que podrian ser una amenaza contra mi proceso conquistador. Si no acabo con ellos, ahora que puedo, podrían ser un peligro para mi. Pero no se preocupen. Todos los miembros de mi organización seran salvados, y cada quien tendra su propia recompenza por su lealtad. ¿Ustedes estan con migo, o encontra?

LOS TRES: Con usted- sus voces se escucharon un tanto tristes.

CHARMY: de casualidad, ¿no tiene cupo para un abejorro como recluta?- ante tan mal chiste, Vector le dio un golpe en la cabeza usando su cola.

SHADOW: ¿y ese circulo, acaso alguien de tu organización se creyo Picasso?

GIOVANNIE: Se que no eres muy... servicial. La razón por la que decidi ir a esta isla, es por que solo con el poder de esta Gema enorme, podre hacer este ritual.

VECTOR: ¿que ritual?

GIOVANNIE: la razón por la que "El Demonio Negro" tiene el instinto de proteger a la Guardiana, es por que tiene un pacto de sangre familiar. Este circulo, sirve para... "modificar el pacto".

SHADOW: ¿como que modificarlo?

GIOVANNIE: simplemente, hara que cambies de protegido. El cual, sere yo. Pero eso si, necesitare algo de ustedes dos.

Entonces, dos de sus hombre se dirigieron a donde May, uno de ellos saco un cuchillo militar, agarro una de las manos de la coordinadora, cosa que ella intento de oponer resistencia. Pero una vez firme, le hizo una pequeña cortada en un dedo, aplico presión en ese dedo, y salieron cuatro gotas de sangre, las cuales fueron recojidas por una placa de metal. Luego fueron a donde Shadow, con el simplemente presionaron unos botones de su jaula, y entonces una jeringa atraveso la piel del erizo, para sacarle unos mililitros de sangre, luego de sacar su aguja, se volvio a retraer, y saco el contenedor con la poca sangre, para que la agarraran. Luego se dirigieron hacia su lider, y le dieron las dos muestras. Cuando este se dirigio al circulo, el trio solamente lo miraba con una cara pesatiba. Pronto, lo que ellos tenían en la mente fue interrumpido por la voz del erizo negro.

SHADOW: bien hecho... acaban de dar el destono del mundo en un desquisiado... en verdad, triunfaron... y ahora todo este universo sera destruido... - Ellos no respondian, solamente escuchaban atentamente al erizo prisionero.- Esos dos chicos, junto con sus amigos, desde que llegamos, y quizas aun antes, han luchado para mantener este mundo a salvo de cualquier amenaza que encontraran... para proteger a todos sus seres queridos... y ustedes... solamente les importa su propio beneficio y no les importa nadie... - volteo a Jessie.

SHADOW: ... seguramente esa Bllissey y ese Austin estaran felices de que hayas triunfado, a costa de sus vidas y sueños- Entonces de golpe recordo a aquella Bllissey, que cuando era una Chansey, fue su unica amiga cuando curso la escuela de enfermeria Pokemon, y su amigo Austin, el que le había ofresido acomañarlo en su viaje a ser coordinador cuando ella trabajaba para estar en el treato de niña- Y tu... seguramente tus abuelos estarian contentos de que sobrevivas a la destrucción que ayudaste a provocar- el también recordo a aquellos parientes que si le brindaron un berdadero amor que solo la familia le podía dar. Y por último volteo al gato del equipo.

SHADOW: ... Y tu Mewth... esa mewth hembra de verdad desearia estar con tigo ahora que tu has destruido una dimenión entera, y no olvidemos a esos pokemons callejeros que te ayudaron en todo momento cuando tu estabas en las calles.- No pudo evitar recordar aquellos pequeños amigos que tuvo cuando el vivio en su vieja vida como pokemon callejero, y no podía negar que aun sentia algo por aquella mewth que lo había rechazado. Y solamente Shadow volteo a un punto perdido.- Pero no me hagan caso... solamente les digo que por fin, tendran algo que les importe más que esos seres queridos que aun tienen.

Esas palabras del erizo negro hicieron pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder al trio. Pero regresando con Giovannie, este se paro en el centro del circulo grande, tiro la sangre de la chica en el circulo interior izquierdo de arriba y el del erizo en el circulo derecho de arrriba. El saco un cuchillo y se hizo una cortada, hizo presion y dejo caer la sangre en el circulo inferior. Cuando salio del circulo, este comenzó a brillar y saco de su traje el mismo cuaderno que le había dado el tal "Dark Kaiser" y lo comenzó a leer.

GIOVANNIE: Un demonio dragón fue derrotado por Dos humanos y animales con la fuerza unida de Tres guerreros elejidos por Cuatro observadores, con el poder de Cinco elementos unieron a Seis mundos y crearon Siete esmeraldas y perlas, Ocho universos se unieron para que el sello de los Nueve cielos se realizara y bendiciera los Diez elementos universales. - entonces, de los dos circulos superiores salieron dos rayos de luz roja que dieron a May y Shadow, y estos comenzaron a levantarlos del suelo, los que los vigilaban se alejaron de ellos, y el rayo que dio a Shadow, fue tan poderoso que destruyo su prisión. Luego, apareció otro rayo rojo que se conectaba con los dos- !Como Los Observadores como testigos de este ritual, El Demonio Negro cambiara de protegido, el cual sera el que en este momento pronuncia estas palabras! !Como muestra de este cambio, sera aceptado La hora del pensar! !Si no se da el pago para cancelar esta ceremonia, el cambio sera permanente!

Y de pronto, el rayo que unia a la chica y erizo negro, se separo de ella y se unio a Giovannie levantandolo también, y salio otro rayo que provino del circulo inferior que también le dio. Se mantuvo unos segundos para después desaparecer. Cuando todos los rayos se desvanecieron, todos cayeron al suelo. Poco a poco los tres se levantaron.

SHADOW: ¿que demonios has hecho?- pregunto desafiantemente.

GIOVANNIE: jaja, solamente termine con el ritual. Ahora me tienes que proteger.

SHADOW: no lo creo- entonces, ahora que nada lo detenía, salio disparado hacía Giovvanie, preparandose para darle un poderoso puñetazo. Pero cuando su puño estuvo a unos centimetros de estrellarse contra su cara, este se detuvo. Shadow se sentía incapaz de dañar al responsable de su enjaulamiento- ¿que... me susede... por que no puedo golpearte?

GIOVANNIE: simple. Ahora tu proposito es protegerme, no eres capaz de darme un daño fatal tu mismo.- Al terminar Shadow dio un salto hacía atras y lo miro fijamente.

SHADOW: ja. ¿A caso te parece que basta con que yo no te pueda dañar para que yo te obedesca?

GIOVANNIE: por supuesto que no- Comenzó a meter su mano en su bolsillo, buscando algo- !Disparenle!

Entonces sus hombres levantaron sus rifles laser y le dispararon al erizo negro, este con mucha facilidad los esquivo, pero cayo en la trampa. Rápidamente Giovvanie saco de su bolsillo lo que parecia ser una pokebola negra con franjas rojas, el cual lanzo directamente al pecho del erizo. El no pudo esquivar esa esfera, por lo que cuando choco contra el, Se abrio y salio de su interior una luz negra que rodeo a Shadow, pronto comenzó a unirse con la misma luz, y se metio en la bola. Cuando cayo al suelo y cerro, una luz roja parpadeaba en el centro, pero al poco de unos instantes, se apago. Giovvanie solamente la recogio, orgulloso por su logro.

SONIC: ¿como puede ser? Cuando a mi me intentaron de meter en una de esas no paso nada.- Pronto Giovannie lanzo la Pokebola y de el salio una luz roja que comenzó a tomar forma, transformandose en el erizo Shadow. PEro sus ojos se veían vacios, y carentes de voluntad.

GIOVANNIE: Simple. Esto funciona con las bases de la pokebola, pero esta diseñado para atrapar cualquier cosa. Para hacer que esclusivamente atrapara a este erizo, necesitaba una muestra de ADN. Además, tiene incluido un mecanismo subliminal que hara que tenga una obediencia total a quien tenga esta Pokebola. Y no reconocera a nadie más. Y ahora- volteo y miro maleficamente a May- Acaba con ella, y has que vuelva a desaparecer la Gema de Lava del universo.

SHADOW: Si, amo.

Y sin vasilar, salto hasta May y sin darle tiempo, la sujeto del cuello, y comenzó a estrangularla. Ella trataba de safarse del agarre del erizo negro, pero no servia de nada.

ASH: !SHADOW! !Detente! !Mataras a May!

GIOVANNIE: Es inutil. El no escuchara ninguna voz que no sea la mia. Vamos Shadow. Acaba con ella.

ASH: !Sueltala ahora mismo! !O yo acabare con tigo!- el no le dio atención, y seguia contemplando el espectaculo. -!Que la sueltes Imbecil! !No permitire que lo hagas!

GIOVANNIE: Si, claro. Tu no puedes hacer nada. Solamente eres un simple niño que no puede hacer nada sin un Pokemon.

Esas palabras hicieron recordar las palabras de Shadow, de que no podía proteger a nadie con sus propias manos. Comenzando a pensar que si tenía razón, entristeciendolo y enfureciendolo como nunca. No podía controlar la ira que tenía, Su amiga estaba siendo estrangulada a muerte, por el capricho de aquel villano. Pero no penso en lo que esto iba a causar.

Sonic lo miraba, esa mirada de odio y trsteza, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un gran odio que llego de la nada, el dolor que ahora sentia en el pecho hizo que pronto comenzara a gritar y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, todos lo miraban con preocupación a excepción de Ash, las esmeraldas que el guardaba salieron y comenzaron a flotar y girar alrededor de el hasta desaparecer. Entonces, cuando abrio los ojos, las pupilas desaparecieron, pronto sus espinas comenzaron a tornarse negras, y una aura del mismo color comenzó a rodearlo, y las espinas de su cabeza comenzaron a levantarse. La energía que despedia ahora, fue tan poderosa que destruyo las cadenas que todos tenían. Ash, al no sentir el metal, volteo a Sonic y vio en lo que ahora se convitio. Sonic se transformó en Super Dark Sonic. Giovvanie vio al erizo transformado caminar hasta el.

GIOVANNIE: Shadow, sueltala.- Tan pronto lo dijo Shadow solto a May.

Ella cayo al suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, casi lograba destruir su traquea con su mano, pronto fue auxiliada por Ash, el que ya perdio todo odio, que fue reemplazado por preocupación. Melisa, al ver la oportunidad, salio disparada de un salto, y una vez al estar 10 metros separada del suelo, saco su bengala y la disparo. Esa señal fue vista por la flota.

EGGMAN: !Es la señal! !A la carga!

Y sin tardanza, comenzó a moverse en dirección a Angel Island. De regreso con Giovannie, Dark Sonic y Shadow, se veían mutuamente. Esperando el primer movimiento.

GIOVANNIE: Shadow- le lanzo el setro de las tinieblas a Shadow, el cual la atrapo y comenzó a sentir un gran poder oscuro rodeandolo- Acaba con el.

Y entonces, tanto Dark Sonic y Shadow con el setro se dirigieron uno contra otro, con el puño en alto, para dar comienzo a una gran batalla.

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

-Aqui Brock. Vaya, no esperaba que Giovanni consiguiera manipular a Shadow, y no sabia que Sonic pudiera tomar esa forma. Tendremos muchos problemas ahora que esos dos se enfrenten... _que bueno que no aparecere en el siguiente capitulo._ Tenemos que encontrar una forma de salvar a Shadow.

El siguiente capitulo es: **"Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow"

* * *

**

**ANUNCIO:**

Soy Sombra de Maldad. La razon por la que tarde más de lo habitual en poner el siguiente capitulo es que tuve varios problemas con la computadora. Pero no es lo importante, Le he de anunciar que tengo pensado hacer que mi proximo fic, que basicamente seria exclusivamente de Pokemon, también tengan participación los del Sonic Team. Para tomar la desicion, necesito que me manden reviews en el que voten si la amistad de Ash y Sonic se prolongue más, o que al final regresen a su mundo. Gracias por la atención.


	17. Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Dark Sonic y Shadow se dirigieron el uno hacia el otro con el puño en alto, y una vez que los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos chocaron sus puños, el resultado de eso fue una onda expansiva roja que fue como una poderosa ventisca para los que estaban cerca. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes, por lo que Shadow decidio guardar el setro entre sus espinas. El siguiente en dar ataque fue Sonic, quien dio una poderosa y rápida patada que fue increiblemente interceptada por una de las manos de Shadow, el respondio con un puñetazo, pero la detuvo con una mano, aprovechando que dos de las manos de Shadow estaban ocupadas, le dio otra patada, pero Shadow facilmente la detuvo con una de sus piernas. Pronto los dos de un impulso se separaron a 2 metros entre ellos, y se miraban fijamente, pronto Shadow comenzó a dispararle una oleada de Chaos Spears que fue facilmente evadida por el erizo descontrolado, pronto el comenzó a rodar y salio disparado contra su enemigo, pero el erizo negro solamente se tele transporto para quitarse del camino. Al detener su Spin Dash, trato de encontrar donde se encontraba su enemigo, pero este aparecio en un parpadeo detras suyo y le dio una gran patada que Sonic no pudo si quiera ver venir, la fuerza de ese ataque lo arrojo a lo más profundo de la selva que rodeaba el templo, por lo que Shadow con su super velocidad fue a encontrarlo.

Mientras que los demás, tanto como heroes y Rockets, seguían viendo por donde habían perdido de vista a los erizos, y en unos cuantos seguros escucharon una especie de explosiones, quizas otra vez han chocado puños o patadas. Pero pronto apartaron su atención de aquel enfrentamiento para recordar que sus enemigos aun estaban cerca de ellos. Ash busco con la mirada donde se encontraban las espadas de el y su amiga, pues cuando desperto, ya no la tenía (Por logica). Pronto vío que había un enorme bulto que era cubierto por una enorme manta.

ASH: Vector, creo que en ese lugar estan las espadas- le hablo en susurro para tratar de evitar que sus enemigos escucharan lo que decían, cosa que funciono.

VECTOR: Bien. Ustedes vayan por ellas mientras que nosotros los distraemos.

ESPIO: Vector, hay un pequeño problema.

VECTOR: ¿cual?

ESPIO: estamos completamente rodeados, y ellos tienen sus rifles. Si nos movemos, ellos dos no podran escapar del tiroteo. No son tan agíles como nosotros.

KNUCKLES: ¿entonces que sugieres? Si no nos damos prisa, la pelea de esos dos descerebrados...- refiriendose a Shadow y Sonic-... podria destruir la isla, o llevarla a otro lugar.

MELISA: solo disfrutemos del espectaculo.- dijo ella mientras veía el cielo.

Todos vieron a que se referia, por fin las 4 naves, más la insignia, que eran lo que quedaba de la flota de Eggman, por fin estaban sobre la isla. Entonces cayeron de la principal 10 capsulas, que al abrirse, se transformaron en los Hunters, que pronto fueron a embestir a los soldado que se encontraban detras de los heroes y luego comenzaron a disparar sus cañones a los otros que habían. Estso respondieron al ataque con sus rifles. Ash noto que ahora nadie los estaban apuntando, y que nadie custodiaba al bulto. Así que sin pedir permiso, se fue corriendo hacia eso, evadiendo con agilidad, y uno que otro toque de torpeza, los disparos de ambos bando, hasta llegar a su meta.

Tan pronto llego le quito esa manta, y vio a Robot de la serie E, es decir Omega, aun apagado, y a sus lados las espadas. Rouge vio a su amigo metalico una vez al descubierto, por lo que prosiguio a ir a donde el. Una vez con joven y maquina, se dio prisa y fue diractamente a la espalda del robot, y levanto una pequeña compuerta para teclear el panel que tenía adentro.

ASH: ¿que haces Rouge?- pregunto, pues no comprendia que era lo que hacía.

ROUGE: estoy tratando de reactivar a Omega.

ASH: ¿puedes hacer eso?

ROUGE: en realidad, aun no he logrado entender por completo el funcionamiento de su CPU y todo el mecanismo, pero el encenderlo, es sencillo.- en poco tiempo, deja de teclear y cierra la compuerta, luego los ojos de Omega se enciende y comienza a levantarse.

OMEGA: Iniciando activación. Analisis de Estado. Confirmación de Objetivo principal. Revisando munición y Bateria. Activación completa. Funcionamiento en 100%.

ROUGE: Bien. Ayuda a los Hunter.

OMEGA: Misión secundaria aceptada.- al decir eso guarda sus manos y saca sus lanzallamas y se dirige a auxiliar a sus camaradas robots. Y Ash se fue corriendo de regreso con May, para darle su arma.

Mientras se mantenia el tiroteo, llego pronto un Jeep en el que Giovannie abordo y de inmediato se fue, condirección a donde se escuchaban los sonidos de batalla de los erizos. Este hecho no pudo pasar discretamente, por lo que dedujeron que iba a donde sus amigos enloquecidos.

ASH: !Va por Sonic y Shadow!

ESPIO: !Hay que ir tras el!- Apenas se iban a mover, escucharon una voz.

¿?: !Esperen!- todos voltearon aver quien era el dueño de la voz. Al alzar la vista, vieron a Poik bajando de la nave Insignia.

MAY: Máster Poik, ¿que ocurre?

POIK: Ya senti que esto pasaria. El que Shadow fuera manipulado. Pero diganme, ¿como paso?

ASH: Primero hizo una especie de ritual con ese circulo- señalando la imagen que milagrosamente no ha sufrido daño de la batalla.- Luego de que Shadow ya no pudiera hacerle daño a Giovannie, el le arrojo una pokebola, y al sacarlo parecia como si lo hubiera hipnotizado. También le lanzo el setro.

MELISA: Había mencionado algo sobre un mecanismo subliminal.- Poik simplemente seguía viendo el circulo.

POIK: El Sello de Protección trascendental...

TODOS: ¿que?

POIK: Debido a que la Gema de Lava puede dar un inmenso poder, se debio asegurar que el Demonio Negro no fuera capaz de dañar a la guardiana de la Gema de Lava por si este buscara su poder, también para que su determiación para protegerla aumentara. Sin mencionar de que una de sus constantes peleas terminara por matarla.- Todos recordaron como Shadow y May han peleado mucho desde que se conocieron, así que soltaron una leve risa, luego el pollo siguio relatando.- Pero este es diferente, esos caracteres muestran que se hizo la transferencia del pacto a otra persona. ¿Quien sustituyo a May?

VECTOR: Giovannie. ¿Pero por que Shadow no nos escucha?

POIK: Simple. Si solamente lo hubiera lavado el cerebro, el saldria del trance en 30 minutos, después de eso ya nada funcionaria. Era necesario que en su subconciente hubiera una razón para estar cerca de el como para que fuera su esclavo definitivamente. En este caso, el protegerlo.

MAY: ¿no hay una forma para regresarlo a la normalidad?

POIK: Siempre hay una forma de revertir los efectos de circulos como este, pero siempre hay un precio. ¿diganme, no menciono algo de que se aceptaria algo como muestra de su aceptación?

ASH: ¿como que?

POIK: Bueno, esta "El fuego del infante", en el que hay que lanzar un total de 10 recien nacidos a una hoguera.

MAY: no.

POIK: O "La Zona Infernal", en el que tiene que incendiar un bosque entero con todos sus habitantes.

ASH: no.

POIK: O "El pueblo Fantasma", en el que tiene que sacrificar a toda una población de 7000 personas.

VECTOR: No

POIK: O "El Pago del Avaro", en el que hay que destruir hasta hacer polvo una gema que mida 3 Metros o más.- Todos voltearon a ver la Máster Emerald, y entonces gritaron tanto guardian como ladrona...

KNUCKLES/ROUGE: !NO!

POIK: O "El fin del universo", en el que tiene que destruir una dimensión completa.

TODOS: !NO!

POIK: y por último "la hora de Pensar"...- cuando iba a dar su explicación todos asintieron.

TODOS: !ESA!

POIK: ¿esa dijo?.- cuando todos aceptaron, Poik se puso triste.- ¿por que jamás piden "La zona inferna", o "El Pueblo Fantasma"? Me esforce mucho imaginando los pagos.- aunque no comprendieron lo que quiso decir, aun tenían un universo que salvar.

MAY: ¿que se tiene que dar?

POIK: Basta con repetir el rito y dar un poco de tu sangre. Pero tienes que tirarla en el circulo donde Giovannie tiro la suya, y que tanto el como Shadow esten cerca.

ASH: ¿cual es el rito?

POIK: ¿el menciono un verso que comenzaba con "Un demonioo dragón fue vencido por Dos blablabla"?

KNUCKLES: si, lo dijo.

POIK: ese es. Pero deben darse prisa. Solo tienen solamente una hora para revertirlo, y tiene que hacerse con el mismo circulo con el que se hizo la transferencia. Si este es alterado, aun por el más pequeño caracter, no se podra hacer nada.

Pronto voltearon como constantemente los soldados que aun se mantenían en pie pisaban cerca del circulo.

CHARMY: creo que eso sera un problema.

POIK: Melisa, Espio, Knuckles, Rouge, Ash, May. Necesito que me acompañen a regresar a Sonic, Shadow y Giovannie. Melisa, llama al Doctor y dile que necesitamos que su flota se mantenga defendiendo este circulo y que Tails lo acompañe con su Typhoon, por nada del mundo disparen a ese sello, ni que nadie lo pise. Que el resto se quede a despejar toda el área de más de ellos.

TODOS: entendido.

Sin perder tiempo, todos comenzaron a hacer lo que el viejo ser les dijo. Tenían poco tiempo para actuar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pelea de los dos erizos aun se mantenía. Ambos constantemente saltaban hacia ellos y al dar un golpe, se repelaban, pero una vez más volvian a hacer lo mismo. Hasta que al repelerse, Shadow comensó a dispararle otra oleada de Chaos Spears, sin embargo Dark Sonic solamente los desviaban con sus manos. Nuevamente el se disparo a su enemigo con su spin dash. Shadow al verlo, simplemente contraataco con una fuerte patada que lo arrojo contra varios arboles, los cuales terminaron derribados. Cuando se levanto Sonic se vio que tenía unas cuantas heridas, pero estas fueron sanando rápidamente.

Entonces en un parpadeo salio corriendo de donde estaba el enemigo y le dio un poderoso golpe a la cara de Shadow, en esta ocación, el erizo negro no pudo hacer nada para protegerse de ese ataque. Sin embargo solamene lo saco de balance, por lo que Dark Sonic le dio una patada a la espalda para arrojarlo al cielo, para luego dar un enorme salto, una vez que ambos estuvieran a 15 metros de altura, el erizo enloquecido le dio otra patada al erizo negrirojo para aventarlo al suelo con mucha fuerza, una vez impactado, Dark Sonic se dirigio al suelo con mucha fuerza una vez que volvio a hacer su spin dash para caer sobre su oponente. El impacto del ataque enterro a Shadow.

Dark Sonic se quedo viendo la "Tumba" de su rival, aun mantenia esa mirada carente de alma y pupilas, sin embargo, de repente de esos escombros, salieron una poderosa rafaga de energía que dio en el erizo transformado y lo arrojo por los aires. Pronto detras suyo aparecio en un flash de luz Shadow que le dio un puñetazo que lo arrojo hacie el frente, para después tele transportarse y reaparecer en frente de su enemigo y darle una patada que, como le había hecho Dark Sonic, termino por lanzarlo al suelo, y nuevamente se teletransporto hasta donde iba a chocar su oponente y lo intercepto con un puñetazo a su espalda. Pero no lo arrojo, sino Sonic se mantuvo colgando del puño del erizo hipnotizado. Pronto lo agarro de su pie y comenzó a girar sujetando a su oponente a muerte, para que en un instante lo azote con fuerza contra el suelo, luego vuelve a hacerlo otras tres veces. Y en seguida lo levanto al aire para lanzarlo disparado con la ayuda de una enorme bola hecha con energía Caos que le dio en la espalda. Ese ataque lo alzo hasta estar a una altura igual a la anterior, luego Shadow lanza otra esfera de energía hacia donde se encontraba la primera, al tener contacto ambos ataques explotaron, junto con Dark Sonic. Al comenzar a diciparse el humo, Dark Sonic comenzó a caer, su oponente solamente lo vio chocar contra el suelo.

De los árboles y arbustos salio un jeep, el cual era tripulado por Giovannie, y un soldado suyo, el primer mencionado bajo de su vehículo y vio como Sonic al parecer fue derrotado por su nuevo y más poderoso sirviente. Pronto llegaron por otra parte Ash y los que lo acompañaban. Ellos vieron asustados las condiciones en las que ahora se encontraba el heroe azul.

GIOVANNIE: bien hecho Shadow. Ahora hay que ir por los otros.- Pero antes de que diera vuelta, vio como Sonic nuevamente se levantaba, con más heridas que antes, pero aun así se estaban curando, pero ahora más lento que anteriormente.

ASH: ¿que le ocurrio a Sonic?- pregunto asustado, pues jamás lo había visto en esa forma.

KNUCKLES: una vez de que Sonic esta cerca de las Chaos Emerald, aunque sean falsas, y se llene de energía negativa, se transforma en su forma Super Dark. Una vez en ese estado, nada puede hacerlo racionar.

GIOVANNIE: ¿entonces esto no ha acabado? Shadow, descuartizalo.- Y como si este hubiera entendido literalmente la orden, saco sus extrañas garras Sombra, y salio disparado a tratar de acatar la orden dada contra su oponente. Mientras peleaban estos dos, el resto solo miraba.

KNUCKLES: es raro...

ASH: ¿de que hablas?

KNUCKLES: siempre pense que si Shadow se enfrentaba a Sonic en ese estado, sería facilmente vencido. Pero ahora parece que Sonic tiene demasiadas dificultades.- Entonces cuando vieron que Sonic le iba a dar un golpe, Shadow lo detuvo con su palma, y le dio una patada.- Es más, ahora parece que cada vez esta más debíl.

POIK: Shadow tiene la Esmeralda negra, ahora puede utilizar todo el poder oscuro que lo contiene y que va absorviendo del universo. Y como Sonic esta demasiado cerca de el, le esta quitado su energía.

ESPIO: lo que no me explico, es por que Sonic se transformo. Vi que estaba tranquilo, preocupado pero tranquilo. De repente se transformo.

POIK: oye Ash, cuando paso eso estabas fuioso o algo.

ASH: me sentia furioso con Giovannie... El... le ordeno a Shadow...

POIK: Si te sentias furioso me basta.

MAY: ¿de que habla?

POIK: ahora con la conección espiritual que se ha creado con su estadia juntos, ahora lo que uno sienta, el otro podría sufrirlo. Es decir, Tu te enfadas más de lo que puedes, entonces Sonic tendra toda la energía negativa que necesite para esa forma.

ASH: ¿es decir... que Sonic esta así... por mi culpa?

POIK: de cierta forma. Pero dejemos esa carga de conciencia para luego. Tenemos que traer de regreso a esos tres.

KNUCKLES: ¿y como piensas hacer eso?

POIK: En esas condiciones, solo podemos esperar.

MAY: ¿esperar que?

POIK: solo esperar. Estoy confiando en algo.

Una vez terminado la platica, se concentraron en ver la batalla.

Justamente en ese momento, Dark Sonic nuevamente había sido enterrado en la tierra por haber sido aventado desde los aires por Shadow, el cual volvia a tocar tierra después de su salto de 12 metros mientras guardaba sus garras oscuras. Ahora el Dark erizo se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo, y la velocidad de su recuperación era menor que al principio, obviamente ya no tenía mucha energía de esa forma. Pero eso no lo detuvo de lanzarse nuevamente contra su contrincante a darle un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas. Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que esos ataques eran facilmente evadidos por Shadow, es más, hasta ellos los podían leer. De pronto Shadow agarro uno de los puños del erizo cuando ese mismo se dirigía a su cara, luego levanto su otra mano hasta ponerla en frente del Dark, para dispararle en la cara, y a pesar que el impacto lo pudo mandar a volar, no lo hizo pues el erizo negrirojo mantenia sujetado su puño, y de inmediato volvio a dispararle una infinidad de veces en el rostro. Cuando se detuvo le dio otra patada que lo lanzo hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos.

Dark Sonic apenas podia alzar a mirada, ya no era capaz de recuperar sus heridas, pero alzo la vista lo suficiente como para ver la joven de pelo castaño. Entonces con mucho esfuerzo comenzo a levantarse de su lugar, mientras mantenia su mirada en la joven. May veía con miedo a Sonic, y antes de que se diera cuenta recibio una bofetada del mismo Sonic. Todos veron asombrados este acto, pero hasta ahí no termina. Pues comenzó a agarrar su brazo y torcerselo y de un empujon la arroja al suelo. Ash al verlo, simplemente se abalanzo contra el con intención, pero el Dark Solamente se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Rápidamente el entrenador ayudo a levantarse a May, mirando furiosamente a Sonic.

ASH: !¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE SONIC?

El mencionado no hizo nada, pero increiblemente volvio a recuperarse de sus heridas a una super velocidad. De inmediato se abalanzo contra Shadow, el cual comenzó a defenderse de los cientos de puñetazos que le lanzaba, pero ahora no era posible verlos a simple vista. Y de pronto uno de los ataque logro darle a Shadow, y en seguida todos los golpes dieron directamente contra el, y el último lo lanzo al cielo. De inmediato Dark Sonic comenzó a rodar y salio disparado hacia arriba y golpe duramente a su oponente, luego, aun con Shadow en el aire, Dark Sonic lo atacaba constantemente con su spin dash, era como si utilizaba el efecto que tuvo el Cañón de Devastación Caos con la flota negra. Al suspender el ataque, dejo caer a Shadow hasta chocar bruscamente contra el suelo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que ahora el erizo descontrolado tuvo una enorme ventaja en esta ronda de la batalla.

ASH: ¿que sucedio? ¿parece que ahora es más fuerte que antes?

POIK: ¿no es obvio? Te enojaste, y le diste más energía negativa que le repuso la que ya había perdido.

ESPIO: eso significa que lo provoco para obtener más poder, ¿o me equivoco?

POIK: si. Ahora que con lo que le queda de conciencia, sabe Shadow poseía más poder de lo que el puede resistir. Así que buscara la forma de obtener más poder oscuro de su alrededor de cualquier forma. Esto complicara un poco las cosas.

MELISA: ¿que podemos hacer?

POIK: Solo queda hacer esto.- dijo esto anterior mientras tenía una mirada seria y separo un poco sus patas. Todos pensaban que iban a hacer algo increible, a pesar de que nunca han presenciado una pelea suya, si era capaz de invocar aves gigantes, debia ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y de inmediato, esos pensamientos desvanecieron tan rápido, como la reputación de el equipo Rocket. - !OYE ESTUPIDO DE NARANJA! !SIGUE VIENDO ESA PELEA DE ERICITOS; MIENTRAS QUE NOSOTROS VAMOS A LIBERAR A SHADOW DE TU CONTROL!.- Todos se sorprendieron al ver la estupidez que hizo. Acababa de revelar su plan de recuperar a su compañero negro.

ESPIO: ¿que diablos acabas de decir?

GIOVANNIE: ¿Que es lo que acabas de decir?

POIK: !LO QUE OISTE! !ASI QUE NO NOS SIGAS DE REGRESO AL TEMPLO!

GIOVANNIE: No lo permitire. !Shadow, olvidate de ese erizo! !Atacalos!.- Sin vasilar la orden de su maestro, Shadow saco nuevamente sus garras y salio disparado hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Todos se hicieron a un lado para evtar sufrir el daño de ese fatal ataque, y de inmediato se fueron corriendo, de regereso a donde el ritual que les arrebato a su amigo se había efectuado.

MELISA: !POR QUE DIABLOS LES DIJISTE QUE SABIAMOS COMO RECUPERAR A SHADOW!

POIK: Como vi que las cosas iban a tardar mucho, decidi atraerlos de una vez.

Cuando Knuckles volteo, vio que Shadow casi los alcanzaba, mientras que sus garras ya estaban listas para descuartizar al primero que alcanzara. Pero antes de lograr tal cometido, se vio empujado por Dark Sonic, lo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente se levanto y le lanzo un puñetazo, Dark Sonic se hizo a un lado y lo toma del antebrazo para aplicarle una llave de Yudo. Los demás no se quedaron viendo la pelea y siguieron de regreso a donde la Máster Emerald.

ESPIO: al parecer mientras Dark Sonic conserve fuerzas, Shadow no podra atraparnos.

POIK: Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que el necesite más poder de Ash. Tendremos que separarnos. Melisa, Espio, desviense por una ruta diferente. Knuckles, Rouge, por otra, lo mismo con Ash y May. Yo ire de regreso en linea recta. Por lo que ellos me seguiran. Pero asegurense de regresar al templo lo más pronto posible mientras que yo los entretengo si me alcanzan, de acuerdo.

TODOS: Si.- justo cuando se separaban, Poik llamo a los dos humanos del grupo.

POIK: Ash, May. Esperen.

ASH: ¿que pasa?

POIK: Dark Sonic, ahora que tiene energía tuya, podra encontrarte si es que necesita más. Así que tengan cuidado, si los halla no se molesten en pelear. Aun no son tan poderosos. Y protege a May, cueste lo que cueste.

ASH: No te preocupes, la protegere, sin importar que pase.- tanto como Máster y entrenador, se veían fijamente en los ojos. Parecia que Poik queria comprovar que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, y el joven azabeche en asegurarle que lo que decia con todo su ser era verdad.

POIK: si... eres el indicado...

ASH: ¿que dijo?

POIK: ten.- entonces metio su ala debajo de su capucha, como si buscara algo, y al encontrarlo, saco una caja metalica color azul oscuro, con un grabado de un halcon.- en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado peligrosas, abre la caja. Sabras lo que tienes que hacer.- el entenador dudo un poco, pero la tomo.

ASH: toma May, no traigo mi mochila, así que por favor guardalo en la tuya.- el le extendio la caja a su compañera.

MAY: claro.- al tomarla la guardo en su mochila de cintura.

POIK: muy bien. Vamos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres se separaron, con paso veloz de regreso con sus demás amigos.

* * *

Dark Sonic no permitia que Shadow se olvidara de su enfrentamiento. Ahora ambos rivaes se encontraban teniendo un duro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Giovannie se encontraba a una distancia segura observando el enfrentamieno de ambos individuos. Ahora Shadow abandono el ataque fisico y volvio a sacar sus garras y comenzó a tratar de rebanar a Dark Sonic como pan. Uno que otro ataque apenas lograron darle en pequeña magnitud, pero facílmente se regeneraban, aun consevaba mucha energía para soportar más tiempo con su enfrentamiento contra Shadow. Pronto cuando Shadow dio otro zarpaso, Dark Sonic se hizo a un lado y lo agarro del antebrazo, para que ahora teniendolo asegurado le dio varios golpes en la cara y luego arrojarlo contra un árbol, el cual fue derribado.

Shadow rápidamenre se levanto y embistio a su enemigo, el cual salio disparado y al ya estar tendido en el suelo, Shadow salto con dirección a donde Dark Sonicy al comenzar a caer sobre el, guardo sus garras y junto sus puños, para darle un golpe que enterro en el suelo a su contrincante. Luego se aparto un tanto y comenzó a dispararle un sin fin de Chaos Spears que dieron a donde estaba bajo tierra el erizo heroico. Cuando iba a dipararle una enorme esfera de energía, se fue interrumpido.

GIOVANNIE: !Shadow! !Olvidate de ese insecto, y sigue a esos gusanos!

Aun con total fidelidad, desaparecio su ataque y se fue corriendo de ahí, seguido de su maestro. Unos minutos déspues Sonic se comenzó a levantar de su tumba, y sus heridas ya comenzaban a cerrarse un poco más lento de lo normal. Pero aun así se dirigio a seguir a su adversario.

* * *

Lejos de este campo de batalla, de regreso a Petarbulg, los padres de la coordinadora y su hermano veían que las naves ya por fin se movieron de su lugar en el noticiero que aun tenían sintonizado, y también estaban viendo un pequeño discurso que daba un mayor a los medios televisivos y de comunicación.

MAYOR: ...Ya hemos esperado lo suficiente, primero fue la aparición de esa isla voldaroda, luego llegan esas naves y pelean sobre el bosque causando un enorme agujero en la tierra, y ahora esa luz que va de la luna hasta la tierra. No sabemos de lo que va a seguir en continuación. Ahora he decidido enviar no solo diez Black Hawks, sin 25 de ellos con varios soldados preparados para disparar a la primera señal de peligro. En caso de que las primeras personas que llegaron a ese lugar tuvieron que ver con los siniestros, tendremos que vernos en la necesidad de capturarlos para la interrogación.

REPORTERO: ¿y que sucedera con las naves que se encuentran ubicadas sobre la isla, y la presencia aparente de Rayquaza?

MAYOR: En el peor de los casos, tendremos que utilizar un bombardero nuclear para erradicar el terreno de cualquier peligro que pueda haber. Ya se comprovo que casi todo una área de 50 km de radio esta deshabitada de humanos y pokemon. Tendremos la precaución de dar anuncio de esto a los reporteros que se encuentran aun en la zona...

Pronto la televisión se apago de repente, y se escucho una explosión en el invernadero del gimnasio, al mismo instante que se sintio un leve temblor. Eso causo una gran preocupación en los dos esposos. Por lo que corrieron rápidamente al lugar del incidente, apenas llegaron, vieron que había un enorme agujero en un lado del invernadero, también notaron que los pokemon que tenían cuidando en esa instalación ya no se encontraban, y los pocos que aun quedaban se estaban hiendo, los últimos que iban a irse, eran el Beautifly de May, y slakoth junto su cadena evolutiva, los cuatro se veían como si su mente fuera manipulada. Pero cuando vieron al lider del gimnasio, se detuvieron, y movieron sus cabezas, confundidos. Sin saber por que, fueron a donde se encontraba el campo de batalla, y vieron que fue practicamente destruido, ya no era posible tener una batalla oficial en ese lugar.

CAROLINE: ¿que paso aquí?

NORMAN: No lo se... ¿pero por que se escaparon los pokemon?

CAOLINE: ¿crees que regresen?

NORMAN: eso espero...

Los dos volvieron a entrar a su hogar, para llamar la policia sobre el escape inexplicable de sus pokemons y la devastacion en su arena. Pero no notaron que alguien lejos envuelto en una capucha negra observaba el enorme agujero que había en ese lugar, y solto una leve sonrisa de satisfacción...

* * *

En la ciudad Celeste, para ser más exactos, en el gimnasio que se encuentra localizado en la ciudad misma, su lider y antigua compañera de viajes de Ash Ketchum, Misty, se encontraba descansando en la sala de la instalación, después de un largo tiempo limpiando la piscina y campo de batalla y alimentar a sus pokemon, viendo el televisor, también intrigada por la noticia de Angel Island...

MISTY: Vaya, ahora todo se esta poniendo muy extraño... no me extrañaria si Ash estuviera metido en esto... Al el los problemas lo persiguen...- y apenas se iba a meter en aquellos recuerdos de sus cientos de aventuras con sus amigos antes de estar a cargo de ese gimnasio, sintio un temblor y escucho una explosión, por donde se encontraba la piscina.

Su preocupación inevitable, la llevo a ir rápidamente al lugar del evento. Al llegar vio que todo el lugar fue destruido y que el agua que contenia comenzaba a drenarse por un enorme agujero en su fondo, y los pokemon que se encontraban ahí se estaban hiendo por ahí, y justo cuando se iban a ir sus Staryu, horsea y corsola, pero rápidamente saca sus pokebolas correspondientes y los mete. Pronto escucha más explosiones provenientes de los acuarios, al ir rápidamente a ellos, vio que todos también tenían agujeros en sus suelos, y los diversos pokemon de agua qe habían ahí, incluyendo los suyos, se estaba hiendo por los mismos, y para evitar que los que ella entrena escaparan, hizo lo mismo que antes, y los metio en la pokebola, su gyarados estaba incluido. Cuando entro en los interiores de cada uno de ellos, vio que aquellos agujeros iban directamente a un extraño rio subterraneo.

MISTY: ¿que fue lo que esta sucediendo aquí?

pronto volteo su mirada hacia un lado, y ve como su psyduck estaba caminando en una especie de transe con dirección al agujero que en ese entonces estaba cerca. Y apenas dio un salto en el aire para entrar (N/A: Que por cierto hubiera sido una verdadera estupidez, tomando el hecho de que no sabe nadar) la entrenadora de agua lo metio en su pokebola perteneciente. Solamente solto un suspiro al llevar acabo esto.

MISTY: mis hermanas me mataran cuando se enteren de esto.

Sin esperar más, tomo su bicicleta, y fue rápidamente a la central de policia a reportar aquel acontecimiento. Mientras que alguien desde lejos veía el gimnasio, envuelto en una capucha...

* * *

En el poblado de pueblo Paleta, que por cierto se veía solamente un eclipse parcial es decir una parte de la luna eclipsaba al sol, se encontraban Delia, junto con Mr Mime, el profesor Oak y su asistente Tracey, en el laboratorio del segundo mensionado. Hace poco Tracey se encontraba viendo los noticieron que presentaban la noticia de la presencia de la isla flotante, lo que hizo que recordara cuando Sonic les había hablado de la Angel Island en su corto periodo en el pueblo. Cuando vio que en uno de los reportajes se mostraban imagenes de diferentes naves con dirección a la isla mencionada, y rápidamente había reconocido al Tornado X de los demás, por lo que no vacilo en avisarle al resto sobre esto. Ya llevaban más de una hora viendo otro noticiero que presentaba la misma noticia.

OAK: ¿como es que siempre Ash termina metiendose en estos problemas?

DELIA: Espero que Sonic y los otros lo cuiden bien.

TRACEY: No se preocupe señora Ketchum, seguramente saldra bien de esto, siempre sale de todas.

OAK: Pero como es que esa isla que supongo que es el hogar de Knuckles, ha llegado hasta nuestro mundo. No tiene sentido.- Justamente, en ese momento escucharon una explosión en el jadin, por lo que se olvidaron de la situacion del entrenador, y se fueron a donde lo ocurrido. Al llegar, vieron que todos los pokemon que habían en el jardín estaban corriendo hasta una parte del corral del lugar que fue destruido y todos ellos estaban saliendo de la propiedad Oak, pero eso no era todo. En cada zona de los habitads de los pokemon comenzaba a vaciarse debido a que todos los pokemon comenzaban a fugarse del lugar. Bulbasaur y los demás pokemon del jove Ash intentaban detenerlos, pero eran demasiados para ellos. Cosa que vieron Oak y los otros vieron.

OAK: ¿que ha pasado aquí?

TRACEY: Profesor, mire.

El mencionado volteo a la direccióin indicada, al igual que sis acompañates, y vieron a un sujeto cubierto en una capucha, sin nada que lograra identificarlo a la vista, viendo el caos formado.

OAK: !¿Oye, eres responsable de eso?¡

El solamente lo volteo a mirar, sin dignarse a responder. Solamente volteo al cielo a mirar como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse rápidamente con nubes negras, y de pronto de esas aparecio un extraño ser alado, que solto un rugido agudo, que bajo a donde el encapuchado. No podía distinguirse que clase de pokemon o criatura era. Solamente vieron como el sujeto se monto sobre el extraño ser, y ambos salieron volando del lugar hacia las nubes, donde se perdieron. El resto solamente se miraban confundidos por lo ocurrido.

Pero este hecho no era unico, ni con los otros dos hechos anteriores, estaba ocurriendo con todas las regiones. Kanto, Las Islas Naranjas, Johto, Hoenn, y hasta Sinnoh, eran sedes de estos hechos. Cada Gimnasio, estadio de concurso, laboratorio, escuela pokemon, y hasta los coliseos donde se realizan los torneos y conferencias eran atacados. Donde ocurrian las batallas oficiales eran destruidos, y donde habían pokemon eran vaciados debido a que los mismos escapaban con la ayuda de alguien. La unica concordancia de estos hechos, era que 9 sitios diferentes eran afectados a la vez por todas las regiones. Solamente se podía estar seguro era que no habria ningun torneo después del eclipse.

* * *

Y hablando del fenomeno cosmico, de regreso a la Angel Island, donde la batalla aun no terminaba, Ash y May corrian rápidamente con intención de llegar al templo, de vez en cuando los dos volteaban para segurarse de que nadie los siguiera. Pronto llegaron a donde se encontraban unas ruinas, por lo que decidieron esconderse ahí un rato, puesto que ahora se encontraban cansados.

MAY: Ash... estoy muy cansada... necesitamos descansar...

ASH: yo también estoy cansado... pero debemos seguir... no sabemos cuando Shadow y Sonic nos encontraran.

MAY: por cierto, por donde vamos ahora.

ASH: dejame ver...- pronto se asomo a ver todo su entorno, como si intentara de ubicarse en toda la zona, pronto volteo a er a May directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria...- No tengo idea de donde estamos.- La chica solamente pudo evitar caerse de espaldas por lo dicho.

MAY: !Como que no sabes donde estamos! !Crei que tu sabias por donde era!.- Ash se molesto por el regaño, por lo que no se supo aguantar.

ASH: !Yo crei que tu sabias!

MAY: !Olvidas que yo te estaba siguiendo!.- Ketchum abrio la boca para responderle, pero al analisar esa logicas, solamente logro decir algo...

ASH: perdon...- el sabia cuando el era derrotado, en especial si se trata de una chica.

MAY: no importa.- al parecer el enojo se desciso por la disculpa.- en primer lugar debimos haberle dicho a Poik que no conociamos bien la isla como para ubicarnos.

ASH: si. Pero debemos regresar rápido. es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentre Sonic y Shadow.

MAY: que nos... encuentre... Shadow...- pronto, en un parpadeo todas las imagenes horribles de Shadow aparecieron en su mente. De como mato a aquellos soldados Rocket, y de como casi la mataba a ella. El miedo que la estaba inundado era persivido por su acompañante. Por lo que no dudo en ayudarla.

ASH: May... no te preocupes. Sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir, yo te protegere.- entonces la sujeta de la mano, en señal de confianza, que fue bien recibido por ella y logro su cometido.- ¿olvidas que hice el juramento?

MAY: si... lo juraste.- le sonrio y recordo cuando los dos hicieron ese juramento,. pero pronto ese recuerdo se distorciono, haciendo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera, y tuviera una mirada nerviosa.- el... juramento...

FLASH BACK: **(Versión distorcionada y vista de caricatura)**

Se veía a una May con la vista baja, pero se veia que tenía algo como un vestido de novia, luego voltea a un lado y ve a Sonic con un smoking blanco, como si ocupara el lugar de la dama de honor. Luego voltea al otro lado y ve a Ash y a Shadow con trajes negros, Ash a su lado y Shadow cerca de el como si fuera el padrino. Y en el frente de ambos estaba Poik con un traje de reverendo con una biblia en sus alas.

POIK: ¿aceptas a May como tu compañera?

ASH: Si. Acepto.

FIn FLASH BACK **(Ahora todo es normal y veridico)**

Pronto ella vuelve en si, y retira su mano rápidamente de la de Ash, y se voltea para que el joven no vea que ella se sonrojo. Esto extraño a Ash

ASH: May, ¿estas bien?

MAY: oye Ash...- ahora se escuchaba más nerviosa su voz.- ¿el juramento que hicimos no te parecio a algo más?

ASH: ¿como que?- una vez más su actitud despistada era más que admirar.

MAY: bueno... como... si tu y yo... ya sabes...

ASH: no se a que te refieres.

MAY: como si nosotros...- pero antes de que acabara, ambos escucharon una explosión proveniente de lo profundo de la selva. Con lo que ambos se preguntaron si el Máster Poik por fin fue encontrado.

* * *

Minutos antes de lo ocurrido con los dos jovenes, Poik seguia corriendo por la espesa selva, pero no tanto como para que lograran alcanzarlo para entretenerlos. Cosa que sirvio, puesto que de pronto una lanza hecha de energía se dirigia a el, pero fue facilmente eludida. Al voltear, vio como el Shadow manipulado, jutno con Giovannie aun en su vehiculo, por fin lo habían hallado por error.

GIOVANNIE: ¿Donde se enconetran los otros?

POIK: no se. Solamente les dije uno de mis mejores chistes y se fueron por todos lados.- Comento esto queriendo burlarse de el.

GIOVANNIE: Vamonos Shadow. No lo necesitamos a el.

SHADOW: Si, maestro.

Y justo cuando dieron media vuelta para irse, una enorme muralla de tierra aparecio, obstruyendoles el paso, al mirar de regreso vieorn a Poik con una ala en alto.

GIOVANNIE: pensandolo mejor. Has que me diga como es que quieren liberarte.

SHADOW: Como ordene, maestro.

Y al instante salio disparado con intencion de darle un gran golpe, pero este fue facilmente detenido con solo una ala de Poik. Rápidamente el erizo negro dio un salto haia atras para alejarse un poco de su contrincante, y de inmediato comenzó a dispararle con más chaos spears. Poik solamente hizo girar su bastón rápidamente para hacer un escudo que desvio los proyectiles. Y al instante se abalanzo contra el y le dio una patada que arrojo a Shadow contra unos arboles. El se levanta rápidamente y se lanza para devolverle el favor con un puñetazo. Poik le agarro su puño con su pata, y lo lanza contra el suelo. Para luego juntar sus alas y ponerse.

POIK: Estilo de Tierra. "Encadenación de Tierra".

Y al instante aparecieron del suelo tentaculos de tierra que sujetaron firmemente a Shadow en el suelo. El intento safarse de ellos, pero parecian ser aun más resistentes que el acero y muy pesado. Volteo hacia donde Poik y vio que aun se mantenia en esa posición.

POIK: ni lo intentes. Esos tentaculos son el resultado de comprimir 2 toneladas de tierra cada uno, por lo que son muy resistentes. Te quedaras así hasta que yo lo diga.- De pronto Poik logro divisar una bola negra girando hacia el con mucha potencia. Por lo que se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Pronto esa vola se desenvuelve mostrando que era Dark Sonic. Al voltear a Shadow, vio como los tentaculos de tierra estaban regresando al suelo.- Bien. Digo que ya te puedes mover.

Pronto Dark Sonic volvio a dirigir su spin dash hacia Shadow que recien se había levantado para lanzarlo por el aire, pero el logro caer de pie y y disparale más lanzas de energía tanto erizo contrincante y pollo anciano. Ambos lograron evadir esos ataques, y de inmediato Dark Sonic se lanzo contra Poik a lanzarle una gran cantidad de golpes que fueron bloqueados eficazmente para aplicarle una llave y lanzarlo contra Shadow, este se hace un lado y se tele transporto hasta Poik para patearlo por la espalda, pero el logra verlo venir y lo detiene con su bastón. Para luego querele dar una patada, pero es detenido debido a que Dark Sonic aprovecho su descuido para golpearlo por la espalda, lo que lo lanzo por los aires,de inmediato se dirigio hacia Shadow y comenzo a enfrentarse contra el en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

POIK: Al parecer Dark Sonic esta perdiendo lo que le queda de cordura y atacara a cualquiera, y no solamente a sus enemigos.

De pronto vio como pronto Shadow logro arrojar a Dark Sonic de un golpe y volver hacia el para darle una patada, que Poik logro bloquear, y luego contraatacar con un golpe de su bastón. Y luego Poik salta hacia donde el Dark, para agarra su cabeza con sus garras y arrojarlo contra Shadow. Una vez ambos en el suelo, volvio a intentar el truco de los tentaculos, pero cuando lo iba a hacer los dos erizos se levantaron y juntos corriendo le dieron un puñetazo del cual ahora no pudo dar defensa. Pronto los dos dieron un enorme salto y los dos comenzaron a girar en modo de spin dash y se lanzaron contra Poik rápidamente. El solamente extendio sus alas hacia ellos y cerro sus ojos.

POIK: Estilo definitivo de los dioses... !SUPER NOVA DE HELIOS! - al abrir los ojos se muestra que sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos con una estrella blanco.

De inmediato una especie de barrera de fuego se formo de su alrededor y se fue expandiendo hasta donde en ese entonces estaban los erizos, y el poder de esa barrera fue tan grande que, junto con la velocidad de los erizos, se volvio un fuerte golpe contra ellos. Giovannie apenas logro escapar de esa barrera debido a que su piloto logro reaccionar a tiempo. Al llegar a un cierto nivel de expansión, sucedio una explosión donde se encontraban Shadow y Dark Sonic. Esa explosión fue escuchada por Ash y May.

Pronto, una vez que se disipo el humo de la explosión, se vieron a Shadow y a Dark Sonic en el suelo muy heridos, los dos comenzaron a regenerarse de sus heridas, pero Poik logro ver que las de Sonic aenas se cerraban. Cosa que el mismo noto. Por lo que pronto se levanto con un poco de dificultad, y comenzó a ver en su entorno, pronto su mirada se detiene en un punto, y de inmediato se va corriendo de ahí, a lo más rápido que podia entonces. Poik vio esto, así que levanto su pata y la asoto con fuerza al suelo. Al hacerlo una enorme esfera de tierra lo rodeo por completo.

GIOVANNIE: Shadow. Derribala.

SHADOW: Si maestro.

Y de inmediato se lanzo al muro, y entonces volvio a generar sus puños con cargas electricas y comenzó a golpear el muro para derribarlo. Adentro de la esfera, Poik noto los golpes que estaba reciviendo su defensa.

POIK: _Demonios. Si voy a donde Sonic, que seguramente fue por más energía, Shadow me seguira, y encontraran a los otros. Tendre que entretenerlo un poco más. Ash, May, solo podre darles un poco de ayuda._ -Y sin perder tiempo volvio a hacer sellos y al impacta sus alas al suelo. En una nube de humo aparece un buitre de plumaje rojo de 40 cm de alto.- Sigmacamus, necesito de ti.

SIGMACAMUS: ¿Que se te ofrece Poik?

POIK: Necesito que raestrees a una chica castaña de piel clara y a un chico pelo azabeche de piel morena. Y si estan siendo perseguidos por un erizo con aura negra, invoques a Thetacamus para que los ayudes a encontrar su destino.- De inmediato, coloca su ala sobre el hombro del buitre, y de inmediato una flama azul se forma en esa ala y comienza a rodear al buitre, después de unos instantes la flama desaparece.- Te di suficiente energia para esto.

SIGMACAMUS: Entendido, solo abreme un espacio para salir.

Poik levanto un poco una ala suya, y detras de el se abrio un pequeño orificio, del cual Sigmacamus salio y salio volando sin que Giovannie ni Shadow se diera cuenta. Cuando se alejo, Shadow por fin logro hacer un agujero en ese domo, por lo que pronto todo comenzó a colapsar y a caerse, lo que causo mucho humo. Al disiparse, se ve a Poik viendo fijamente a su adversario.

GIOVANNIE: bien. ahora que ya no tenemos molestias. Dime como piensan detenerme.

POIK: Yo creo queeeeeee...- mantiene esa pausa mientras se rasca la cabeza con una de sus alas.- ...eeee no.

GIOVANNIE: Como quieras, Shadow. Ataca.

De inmediato Shadow se abalanzo hacia Poik, para continuar la batalla...

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

MAX: Soy Max, sin importar cuantas veces Ash este en peligro, no dejara de ser un despistado...

ASH: !NO SOY DESPISTADO!

MAX: si. Lo que digas. Bueno... Bueno, Ahora conseguiremos que los tres regresen al templo para romper el hechizo. Pero habra un problema con Dark Sonic que empeorara las cosas.

El siguiente capitulo es: **"De mal en peor: La razón de la maldad"**


	18. De mal en peor: la Razón de la maldad

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

_Pronto ella vuelve en si, y retira su mano rápidamente de la de Ash, y se voltea para que el joven no vea que ella se sonrojo. Esto extraño a Ash_

_ASH: May, ¿estas bien?_

_MAY: oye Ash...- ahora se escuchaba más nerviosa su voz.- ¿el juramento que hicimos no te parecio a algo más?_

_ASH: ¿como que?- una vez más su actitud despistada era más que admirar._

_MAY: bueno... como... si tu y yo... ya sabes..._

_ASH: no se a que te refieres._

_MAY: como si nosotros...

* * *

_

May iba a terminar su penosa observación cuando fue interrumpida por una enorme explosión que hizo que se olvidara por completo de eso.

ASH: Tenemos que seguir, no tardara mucho para que nos encuentren.

MAY: bien, vámonos. Pero... ¿por donde?

Ash comenzó a pensar mientras veía por todos lados sin razón aparente, hasta que al alzar la vista, vio algo que se mantuvo viendo. May al ver que estaba viendo algo, voltea a ver que era, y entonces ambos observaron un enorme rayo con dirección a la luna proveniente de la isla por lo que recordaron algo. Giovanni había hecho que la Máster Emerald lanzara ese rayo para mantener a la Luna en su lugar y prolongar el eclipse.

ASH: ¡El Rayo!

MAY: Si vamos a donde esta ese rayo, llegaremos al templo.

ASH: Así es. A la carga.

Y sin perder ni un segundo más, los dos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían. Ahora siendo guiados por el haz de luz, a pesar de haber descansado un poco, por la situación en el que se encontraban eso era completamente ignorado.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos de haber corrido, pronto un bólido negro pasó en frente de ellos, lo que causo que ambos frenaran y este siguió por su ruta. Al detenerse vieron que ese bólido había destruido todos los arboles con los que se había topado. Y al voltear vieron que causo la misma destrucción por donde se fue, pero pronto escucharon pisadas a una velocidad lenta en esa ruta. Pronto su temor se cumplió, quien era el responsable de esa destrucción era Dark Sonic. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que estaba completamente herido, sus heridas apenas se notaban que cerraban, además que parecía estar muy cansado. Pronto supieron para que los busco.

ASH: May... vete, tratare de entretenerlo. Si quiere mi energía, no quiero que vuelva a hacer lo mismo que antes.

MAY: Pero Ash. El Máster Poik nos dijo que...

ASH: ¡Vete!

Dudo un poco al principio, pero al ver que en los ojos color chocolate de su amigo veía que eso no era una orden, sino un favor. Por lo que pronto se fue corriendo del lugar, pasando por un lado de Dark Sonic. El último mencionado volteo a verla huir, y se iba a preparar a perseguirla, cuando de pronto sintió como un lado de la hoja de la espada de Ash lo golpeo, y en su condición, logro tirarlo al suelo. Dark Sonic comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras veía a Ash, había mucha determinación y miedo, así que al estar de pie le lanzo un golpe con dirección al rostro del héroe humano. Pero el la evade eficazmente, y nuevamente le dirige otro golpe de lado de su espada, pero en esta ocasión Dark Sonic lo detuvo con una sola mano y rápidamente le lanzo una imparable patada al estomago. Este golpe hizo que escupiera Ash saliva y un poco de sangre, para luego darle otro golpe que lo lanza por los aires aterrizando en el suelo.

Ash al comenzar a levantarse lentamente, pronto vio que Dark Sonic se lanzo en contra de el para lanzarle un puñetazo. Con velocidad se hizo a un lado rodando a su derecha, por lo que el puño impacto contra el suelo creando un agujero del que salieron disparados varias piedras. Ash se levanta rápidamente y, aprovechando que ahora tenía a su enemigo de espaldas hacia el cielo, nuevamente le dio otro golpe con su arma tirándolo de golpe al suelo. Después da un salto para alejarse un tanto de el. Dark Sonic comienza a levantarse dolorosamente de su posición.

Cuando ve a Ash, nota que ahora era diferente, a pesar de estar luchando contra el no sentía nada provenir de el. Ni un poco de furia ni rabia en sus golpes había, Ash comprendió que si iba a enfrentarse a Dark Sonic tenía que mantenerse frío para no darle más energía suya, cosa que el erizo noto y le frustró. Se encontraba demasiado herido y cansado por sus constantes batallas, y sentía como poco a poco el verdadero Sonic, estaba volviendo a despertar de su estado inconsciente, puesto que técnicamente lo estaba. Pero su lado oscuro no quería permitirlo. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, y una vez que ya había probado la libertad, aunque sea un corto tiempo, quería tenerla mucho tiempo más. Así que por primera vez hará uso de algo que jamás había logrado tener uso… su habla.

DARK SONIC: ¿Qué esperas, Ash?- Ash se sorprendió mucho de su habilidad de comunicación, y aun más por su voz. Era la misma que Sonic, pero con un tono más lúgubre y maléfico.- Ahora es tu oportunidad de acabar conmigo. Y asegurarte que yo no siga amenazándolos de muerte.

ASH: ¡No! Aun sigues siendo Sonic. Sin importar lo que pase.

DARK SONIC: creo que Shadow tenía razón. No eres firme con tus metas, y eres demasiado blando como para salvar al mundo.- eso recordó al joven entrenador aquel insulto de Shadow, por lo que la furia por habérselo recordado no se dio a esperar.- ah… lo olvidaba. ¿Acaso no eres responsable de que ahora yo este así?- y aquel recordatorio hizo que comenzara a enojarse y entristecerse más.- dejas que tus emociones te guíen demasiado. No eres capas de salvar a alguien si eso conlleva acabar con alguien. No salvarías al mundo si tuvieras que acabar con alguien.

ASH: ¡CALLATE!

Y sin dar a esperar otro milisegundo se lanza para darle esta vez un verdadero corte con su arma punzocortante. Parte de la ira que ahora sentía iba en ese ataque, y otra parte, iba para otra parte…

Justo cuando iba a darle un corte en el abdomen a Dark Sonic, el mencionado con una gran velocidad se hizo a un lado y con una velocidad mayor le dio otro golpe al estomago seguido de una patada que nuevamente lo arroja al suelo. Esos golpes no le quitaron mucho aire, por lo que pronto se levanta, pero al hacerlo observa que las heridas que tenía Dark Sonic comienzan a sanar rápidamente, hasta que se curo completamente. Este hecho sorprendió mucho a Ash, pero pronto noto que se había enfurecido por los comentarios del erizo, por lo que le recordó de golpe que por ese acto impulsivo suyo le ayudo en recuperarse, tener más poder y que el Sonic malvado se mantuviera un tiempo más.

DARK SONIC: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por fin caíste en cuenta que lo que te dijo Shadow era cierto? Eres alguien demasiado sentimental y nada firme.

Ash estaba a punto de enfadarse más, pero antes de eso pudo pensar que si se enojaba empeoraría su situación, así que simplemente respiro ando, se tranquilizo y tomo postura de defensa con su espada.

ASH: ya no funcionara ese truco conmigo.- esas palabras fueron confirmadas una vez que Dark Sonic vio que en su mirada todo rastro de enfado se había desvanecido. A pesar de haber obtenido algo de energía por la reacción del entrenador, aun no recuperaba una parte importante de su energía, y mucho menos su velocidad increíble.

DARK SONIC: ¿ahora el niño sensible se volvió un héroe frio?- dijo esta burla para esconder su preocupación, y tratar de hacerlo enojar, cosa que no sirvió.- bueno. Tendré que acabar contigo si ya no me vas a dar poder.

Y sin previo aviso, al levantar una mano de esta se formo la esmeralda verde, la cual despedía un aura oscura, y pronto de ella se formo una espada de mismo color que el aura. Ash simplemente sujeto con más fuerza su arma sin cambiar su postura defensiva. Los dos se mantenían estáticos en sus posturas, después de varios segundos de tensión, los dos salieron disparados y pronto los dos chocaron sus espadas para luego volver a chocar sus armas y las mantenían firmemente sujetadas, ambos trataban de ganar terreno, aplicando más fuerza de empuje en sus espadas. Después los dos se separaron un poco y en seguida los dos comenzaron a estrellar sus sables un sinfín de veces en diferentes intervalos de tiempo por cada golpe. Y al dar un último embate Ash aprovecho el intermedio para dirigirse peligrosamente y rápidamente le dio un golpe con su arma, pero en esta ocasión lo ataco con la parte filosa, lo que hizo que saliera un hilo de sangre volando después del ataque, pronto Ash dio un salto hacia adelante y volteo rápidamente para no perder de vista a su oponente. Dark Sonic solamente volteo a Ash mientras cubría su herida con su mano, a la vez que la herida comenzaba a cerrar. Pronto una vez que la herida sano, Dark Sonic retiro la mano y comenzó a dialogar.

DARK SONIC: ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a tu amigo de muerte? Este ataque pudo haberme matado si no contara con mi regeneración.

ASH: Sonic me hubiera pedido acabar con el si tu te mantuvieras así.

DARK SONIC: eres un…

Y sin previo aviso se lanzo con su arma en alto para lanzar un devastador ataque. Ash apenas logro defenderse bloqueando su ataque, pero comenzó a perder terreno debido a que Dark Sonic aplicaba mucha fuerza con ese ataque. Hasta el punto en el que termino derribando al entrenador al suelo. Se levanto rápidamente debido a que Dark Sonic nuevamente trato de atacarlo. Una vez de pie el erizo malvado le lanzo una gran cantidad de zarpazos que Ash con mucha dificultad esquivaba y uno que otro bloqueaba, pero de repente Dark Sonic logro darle una cortada en el brazo que tenía su espada, por lo que Ash llevo la mano del otro brazo ahí. Pero ese descuido le permitió a su contrincante darle una patada que lo lanzo por los aires para chocar contra un árbol. Y de inmediato, Dark Sonic comenzó a rodar y se lanzó en un Spin Dash directo contra su contrincante. Y estando a escasos segundos de impactar, alguien con alas se puso en frente de Ash y lo cubrió con los mencionados, y después de contener el ataque unos instantes lo repelo lanzándolo, Dark Sonic logro aterrizar de pie antes de caer. Pronto Ash y su oponente ven que el nuevo participante de este pleito era un buitre rojo de 40 cm de alto.

¿?: Creo que Poik dijo que ambos salieran corriendo.

ASH: ¿Quién eres?- antes de que pudiera responder Dark Sonic se abalanzo con su espada oscura con intención de descuartizar al intruso, pero este solamente inhalo aire y pronto recito…

¿?: Arte secreto de los Camus. Prisión de iceberg.

Y al exhalar entonces de su pico salió una ventisca congelante que dio directamente contra el erizo, y al instante comenzó a congelarse hasta quedar completamente inmóvil por el hielo.

¿?: Tenemos como unos 2 minutos antes de que se descongele.- entonces vieron que el hielo comenzó a romperse.- creo que uno.

Y al instante con la punta del pico se hizo una cortada con la ala y comenzó a hacer sellos con las dos alas, y al bajar la ala con la que se corto al suelo, se formo una nube de humo grande de la cual al despejarse apareció un enorme halcón con alas cubiertas por plumas de acero, era el mismo que antes había visto cuando conoció a Poik.

ASH: esa ave otra vez.

¿?: Súbete en Thetacamus pronto.

Y una vez que ambos subieron el halcón alzo vuelo y salieron volando bajo de ahí.

ASH: ¿Quién eres tú?

SIGMACAMUS: soy Sigmacamus. Me envió Poik. ¿Dónde esta la joven castaña?- entonces Ash comenzó a buscar con la vista el espeso follaje hasta que logro visualizar a su compañera.

ASH: ¡Ahí esta!

Entonces el halcón bajo hasta estar en frente de May. Ella se había asustado, pero al ver a Ash y ver que el halcón bajo su ala para que ella se subiera supo que era amigo y también abordo el medio de transporte.

MAY: Ash. Estas herido.- el entrenador vio que en su hombro aun estaba sangrando su herida.

ASH: no es nada.

MAY: ¿Cómo que nada?- entonces se quito su pañoleta roja y amarro con fuerza sobre la herida, cosa que hizo que Ash soltara un ligero gemido, pero sabía que lo que hacia su amiga era por su bien.- esto evitara que sigas sangrando por ahora.

ASH: gracias May.

SIGMACAMUS: tenemos que llegar al templo.

MAY: ¿Qué hay con Shadow y Giovanni?

SIGMACAMUS: seguramente Poik sabrá cuando ya llevarlos de regreso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar de regreso con el halcón como transporte. Al llegar vieron como todos los soldados del equipo Rocket estaban huyendo de la flota de Eggman, y de los amigos de Sonic que estaban terminando de ahuyentar el último. Ellos vieron como el halcón estaba acercándose a ellos, cosa que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia. Pero una vez cerca el ave, todos la reconocieron, y vieron a los dos chicos junto con el buitre bajaron, a la vez que el halcón nuevamente desapareció en una nube de humo.

VECTOR: ¿Quién eres tú?

SIGMACAMUS: ustedes no han visto nada.- dijo esto mientras que hacia círculos enfrente de el con un tono misterioso, y al instante desapareció en una nube de humo.

CHARMY: bien… eso fue extraño.

ASH: ¿donde están Melisa y los demás?- pronto todos voltearon al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, para que pronto vieron a Melisa y a Espío salir de ahí, y en otras partes vieron a Knuckles y Rouge regresar.

MELISA: veo que ya llegaron. ¿Dónde esta ese pollo?

MAY: ¿aun no ha regresado?

KNUCKLES: ¿y como esta el circulo?

AMY: nadie lo ha alterado de ninguna forma.

VECTOR: ahora solo es cuestión de que regresen los demás.

* * *

En una parte de la selva que rodea el templo, se encontraban Shadow disparándole una ráfaga de chaos spears a Poik que estaba saltando entre los árboles para esquivar los disparos, y luego al dar un salto con giro en eje exclamo.

POIK: Estilo de las aves de guerra… ¡ALAS DE ALFACAMUS!

Y de inmediato sus alas crecieron hasta tener un tamaño colosal y salieron disparadas contra Shadow, el cual recibió el golpe. Cuando las alas de Poik regresaron a su tamaño normal, puso una expresión pensativa.

POIK: _bien… es hora._ Me gustaría jugar un tiempo más con ustedes, pero tengo un horario.-

Y sin pedir permiso alguno salió volando de ahí con dirección de regreso al templo.

GIOVANNI: ¡Shadow! ¡Persigue a ese pajarraco!- le ordeno al erizo que apenas se había levantado.

SHADOW: si, maestro.

Y se fue corriendo del lugar persiguiendo a su presa, mientras que Giovanni le ordeno a su hombre que lo siguiera. Mientras que otro lado, un erizo con aura oscura se encontraba en el interior de una cúpula de hielo que se estaba agrietando. Y de pronto exploto completamente, con lo que Dark Sonic quedo libre, pero un poco tembloroso. Una vez que se le paso el frio, comenzó a ver por todas partes, hasta que vio el rayo que provenía de la Máster Emerald. Y sin pensar más, se fue corriendo con dirección al haz de luz.

* * *

De regreso a donde la esmeralda gigante, todos estaban preparándose para la defensa, las naves de Eggman y de Tails detectaron la presencia de los demás ausentes y comunicaron la dirección por la que donde iban, las naves menores tenían preparadas su armamento, puesto que sabían que si estaba su amigo transformado en Dark Sonic, el no les tendría misericordia.

ROUGE: ¿cariño, sabes cuanto tiempo nos queda?

MELISA: déjame ver… la batalla… persecución… cuando nos separamos… solo nos quedan 17 minutos y 14 segundos.

CHARMY: vaya. Es buena tomando el tiempo.

KNUCKLES: no nos queda mucho tiempo.- de inmediato se pone en guardia al escuchar a alguien aproximarse.

Entonces, vieron como Poik salió de los arbustos seguido de Shadow que le lanzó otro chaos spear en un intento de frenarlo, y detrás de él estaba el vehículo de Giovanni. Sin embargo son fácilmente evadidos sin la necesidad de verlos. En poco tiempo Poik llego donde los demás, y volteo a ver a Shadow con su amo. Y si fuera poco. De inmediato llego Dark Sonic corriendo con su mirada fría fija en ellos.

POIK: Bien, este es el plan. Comiencen con el ritual de redención. Mientras que yo me ocupo de distraerlos lo suficiente.- dijo esto teniendo cuidado de que sus adversarios no lo escucharan.- y pase lo que pase… no permitan que ellos creen una "Súper Dimensión".

ASH: entendido.- pronto todos voltearon a Giovanni, quien comenzó a hablar.

MAY: ¿Qué es una…?- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues se vio interrumpida por el villano mayor.

GIOVANNI: ha. Sea lo que sea que intenten, no lo permitiré. Shadow ataca.

El mencionado comenzó a reunir energía en una mano, transformándola en una esfera para atacar, al verlo, Poik comenzó a ponerse en una postura firme mientras que cerraba los ojos débilmente. Entonces, Shadow lanzó rápidamente la esfera con dirección a sus oponentes, y estando muy cerca, Poik tuvo dos explosiones de luz seguidas, la primera azul y la segunda roja. Y al abrir rápidamente los ojos, salió disparado a una inmensa velocidad con dirección a la esfera, y el Máster con mucha facilidad atravesó el ataque deshaciéndolo, y siguió con su rumbo sin ceder velocidad hasta llegar hasta Shadow. Y una vez cerca le dio una gran patada que lo lanzo hacia arriba, lo que lo elevo hasta estar a 15 metros de altura, seguido Poik dio un enorme salto que lo llevo hasta estar frente a frente a su oponente. Una vez llegado a esa altura, Poik comenzó a dar un sinfín de patadas a una gran velocidad, eran tan rápidos esos golpes, que Shadow apenas se daba cuenta que le dio uno después de que recibiera otros 3 más. Luego, comenzó a darle grandes zarpazos con sus garras pero en una menor cantidad que las patadas. Luego le dio una patada que lo lanzó rápidamente al suelo, dejando un agujero en el que el estaba incrustado, pero ahí no acaba el ataque del plumífero. Puesto que al comenzar a caer lo hizo con la cabeza hacia abajo y comenzando a girar cada vez más rápido, pronto comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que lo rodeaba.

POIK: ¡ESTILO DEL RAYO! ¡TALADRO RELAMPAGO!

El taladro que formo se dirigió más rápido hacia Shadow hasta que una vez que choco contra el, ocurrió una gran explosión con relámpagos en dirección al cielo, que deslumbro a todos los espectadores, Dark Sonic iba incluido. Y en una fracción de segundo Poik apareció enfrente del mencionado, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. El ave simplemente sujeto al erizo de la cabeza con su pata derecha y con una voltereta lo estrella contra el suelo, luego lo lanza al cielo y pronto comienza a hacer sellos con sus alas.

POIK: ¡ESTILO DEL FUEGO! ¡CAÑÓN DE MAGMA!

Del pico del pollo comienzan a salir disparados bolas de magma ardiendo con un gran fuego en su alrededor, que dieron directamente contra Dark Sonic, y el no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para bloquearlos. Al terminar el tiroteo de magma, Dark Sonic comenzó a caer al suelo, pero lo hizo de una forma relativamente suave con la caída del erizo negro y rojo. Todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la velocidad, fuerza y poder que poseía este ser tan pequeño. Hasta Amy estuvo lo suficientemente sorprendida como para no darle importancia como había dejado a Dark Sonic.

KNUCKLES: me alegra que no me haya aplicado uno de esos.

Poik noto que nadie estaba haciendo nada y que estaban atentos a lo que el hacia.

POIK: ¡¿Qué no tienen algo que hacer?- entonces Shadow, que apenas se había recuperado, se dirigía a el con intención de darle un golpe, pero Poik simplemente sujeto su puño con una de sus ala y de un jalón lo tira al suelo.

Esto hizo reaccionar a los demás, haciendo que se dirigieran al círculo para revertir los efectos del mismo. Este sello se mantenía brillando de un color rojo, desde que se había hecho la transferencia. Pero le restaron importancia y se prepararon para revertir el conjuro.

KNUCKLES: bien hay que comenzar.- todos estaban con una expresión seria viendo fijamente el circulo. Hasta que Ash decidió romper el silencio.

ASH: ¿y, que debemos hacer?- eso hizo que todos recordaran de que no sabían como debía hacer esto.

AMY: ¿no creen que debamos hacer todo en el orden como se hizo?

ESPIO: pero si es para revertirlo debería ser al revés.

CHARMY: ¿entonces tenemos que decir todo eso al revés?

MELISA: No tarado. Solo lo que hay que hacer. No tenemos que decir eso al revés.

VECTOR: ¿entonces hay que tirar la sangre y luego decir el verso?

KNUCKLES: No, no. Yo creo que es verso y luego sangre.

CHARMY: ¿y cuando decimos el verso al revés?

ESPIO: Que nadie va a decir nada al revés.

KNCUKLES: ¡AHHHH! ¡Esto es confuso!- al ver que esto no iba a ningún lado, Amy decidió preguntarle de esto al experto del tema.

AMY: ¡MASTER POIK! ¡¿Qué TENEMOS QUE HACER?- el eludido estaba esquivando los zarpazos que Shadow le lanzaba con sus garras sombra expuestas.

POIK: ¡Primero verso y luego sangre! ¡La sangre donde tiro Giovanni la suya!

AMY: ¡GRACIAS!

VECTOR: ¿Y como iba el verso?

CHARMY: ¡YO SE!- grito el abejorro, antes de recitar lo que creía que se debía decir.- tres genocidios Carón fue serruchado por ocho fumados y caridades con la duquesa sumida de siete herreros herejitos por un orientador…- hubiera seguido diciendo más cosas sin sentido de no ser por que fue golpeado en la cabeza por Espío.

ESPIO: ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

MELISA: ¿entonces como iba?

MAY: yo recuerdo que las cantidades iban en orden.

ROUGE: ¿y como iban todo eso?

ASH: ¿Qué no Omega puede grabar lo que ve?

ROUGE: si. Pero cuando dijo todo eso el estaba apagado.

ASH: cierto.

ESPIO: un momento… ¿no recuerdan que Giovanni saco una libreta donde leyó todo eso?

KNUCKLES: cierto. Entonces ahí que quitársela, ahora que Shadow no lo protege.- y sin esperar más salió corriendo con los puños preparados para obligar al villano a que le entregue la libreta.

ASH: ¡KNUCKLES ESPERA!

El equidna no le hizo caso pues siguió corriendo sin basilar. Y estando muy cerca de darle un golpe, en una fracción de segundo, Knuckles sintió un poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar bruscamente al suelo. Con mucha dificultad se levanto para ver que el responsable del golpe fue nada menos que Shadow. Pudo atacarlo pues logro hacer que Poik se enfrentara a Dark Sonic, a tiempo para poder proteger a su nuevo amo. Giovanni veía burlonamente al intento de ataque del ser rojo.

GIOVANNI: ¿olvidas que Shadow ahora vive para protegerme?

KNUCKLES: no estarías tan confiado si no tuvieras a una niñera para protegerte de mí.

GIOVANNI: di lo que quieras. Shadow, acabalo.

El mencionado nuevamente saco sus garras de sombras, y se lanzo contra el equidna para acabar definitivamente con el. Poik logro ver el acto que estaba por ocurrir, así que una vez que lanzo a Dark Sonic de un golpe, junto con fuerza sus alas y entonces, enfrente de Shadow, apareció una nube de humo de la cual salió disparada una patada que arrojo al atacante contra un árbol. Cuando se disipó el humo. Todos vieron algo increíble, de ese humo apareció otro Poik.

KNUCKLES: ¿Cómo es que…?

POIK 2: deberías pensar mejor en lo que haces, ¿no crees?- entonces ese Poik volvió a juntar sus alas, para que nuevamente saliera otra nube de humo, del cual tuvo como producto un tercer Poik.

POIK 3: Yo les ayudare con el verso. Puesto que ustedes obviamente no prestan atención- dijo esto último en forma de regaño.

Knuckles no le dio importancia, y con el tercer pollo fueron corriendo de regreso ante el sello mientras que el segundo se encargaba de Shadow. Este tercer Poik se puso en frente del sello, a la vez que los demás dieron unos pasos atrás. El ave cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió puso una expresión de preocupación.

ASH: ¿Qué pasa?

POIK 3: no puedo hacer el ritual. Hay demasiada energía negativa reunida. Si lo hago haría que Shadow estuviera bajo control de Giovanni definitivamente al instante.

MAY: ¿entonces que podemos hacer?

POIK 3: hay que aligerar la carga de la energía negativa que nos rodea.

VECTOR: ¿y como hacemos eso?

POIK 3: Hay que deshacernos de Dark Sonic.

AMY: ¡¿Cómo que deshacernos de Sonic?

POIK 3: me refiero que hay que hacer que el pierda su forma oscura.

ROUGE: ¿y como hacemos eso? Es más que obvio que vencerlo no podemos darnos tiempo.

De regreso a la batalla de los dos erizos y del pollo y su copia. Estos seguían enfrentándose en un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo, Dark Sonic aun se mantenía enfrentándose al Poik original, mientras que Shadow se encargaba del clon. Shadow con sus garras intentaba cercenar a su contrincante, y a pesar de dar zarpazos a una gran velocidad, el clon fácilmente los evadía, y en un último zarpazo dio una patada que dejo sin aire al erizo negro y rojo para luego darle otra patada que lo arrojo lejos contra varios árboles, los cuales fueron derribados. Dark Sonic no dejaba de intentar darle un mortífero golpe, a pesar de no haber recuperado su velocidad, aun mantenía por mucho su fuerza brutal y capacidad curativa, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para dar un ataque efectivo contra el ave original, puesto que este los bloqueaba o los evadía con suma facilidad. Pero regresando con Knuckles y los otros…

POIK 3: oye Knuckles, eres el protector de la Máster Emerald ¿O me equivoco?

KNUCKLES: eh, si.

POIK 3: entonces, ¿no podrías desactivar el poder de las esmeraldas usando la Máster?

KNUCKLES: ¡Cierto, lo olvide!

MELISA: pero esta el inconveniente de que aun esta lanzando ese rayo que nos sujeta con la Luna.

POIK: no necesariamente. Si la Máster usa su poder para otra cosa, entonces se desacera el rayo.

ROUGE: ¿entonces que esperas cabeza de nudillo? ¡Ve por la Esmeralda!

KNUCKLES: ¡YA VOY!

Y mientras el equidna se iba a su larga subida a la punta del templo, la pelea continuaba, solo que en esta ocasión ahora se convirtió en un enfrentamiento de cuatro. Puesto que los dos Poik al juntarse mucho, hicieron que los dos erizos contrincantes también se unieran por así decirlo. Puesto que a pesar de que los dos Poik peleaban juntos, los otros dos a pesar de compartir el mismo objetivo, también se atacaban entre si. Además constantemente las dos aves cambiaban de oponente, por lo que ya no se podía saber quien era el original y quien la copia.

En un momento, Dark Sonic pudo ver que Knuckles estaba muy cerca de llegar a la punta del templo, por lo que recordó rápidamente que el era capaz de acabar con su estadía en el mundo si desactivaba el poder de las gemas que lo mantenían "consiente". Justamente en ese instante uno de los Poik le iba a dar una patada, pero sorpresivamente Dark Sonic logra detenerla con una mano, y al saber que si no detenía al equidna iba a desaparecer, rápidamente creo otra espada con chaos y con suma fuerza y frialdad, se la enterró brutalmente a su oponente. Todos, a excepción de Knuckles que se mantenía corriendo sin voltear, quedaron aterrados por la imagen, solamente a Melisa le extraño el hecho de no ver sangre. Entonces, cuando el súper erizo estaba satisfecho de haber matado al ser quien le había hecho sufrir bastante, el "Pollo empalado" se vio rodeado de una nube de humo para después desaparecer.

POIK: que bueno que volvimos a cambiar…- dijo esto con un tono de alivio.

Este engaño sorprendió y enfureció a Dark Sonic, casi iba a asegurarse de que si recibiera el apuñalamiento, de no ser que recordó para que lo quería apuñalar. Y sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo a todo lo que podía, con dirección hacia Knuckles. El mencionado por fin había llegado a la cima, y entonces levanto sus manos, para comenzar la inutilización de las esmeraldas.

KNUCKLES: los servidores son los siete caos. Caos es poder. El poder se enriquece con la fuerza de nuestros corazones. El controlador sirve para unificar el caos. Máster Emerald, te suplico que nos ayudes a recuperar a nuestro amigo del mal uso que se dio de los servidores, y que nos…

No pudo terminar, debido a que recibió un poderoso golpe que lo saco del templo, haciéndolo caer, de no ser por que Omega encendió motores para elevarse y atraparlo, se hubiera roto la cabeza con la caída. Una vez que estuvieron abajo, vieron que el equidna ahora estaba inconsciente. Al voltear a ver quien era el responsable, no les dio mucha sorpresa al ver que fue Dark Sonic. Vieron que esto genero un gran problema, puesto que Knuckles era la única persona que era capaz de dormir a las siete gemas.

CREAM: ¿y ahora que hacemos señor Poik?

POIK 3: solo nos queda el vencerlo por nosotros mismos.

AMY: pero el es demasiado poderoso.

POIK 3: pues no tenemos de otra.

Y sin decir más, salió disparado hacia donde estaba Dark Sonic, el cual estaba a punto de ir contra sus amigos. Por suerte Poik 3 logro llegar para golpearlo y lanzarlo de regreso donde estaba la pelea entre el Poik original y Shadow, por lo que la pelea entre cuatro volvió a comenzar. Mientras tanto, los demás intentaban sacar del estado de inconsciente al equidna guardián. Para ser más exactos, Rouge abofeteaba constantemente a Knuckles en un intento en vano de despertarlo.

ROUGE: ¡DESPIERTA HOLGANZÁN! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO Y DESASTE DE DARK SONIC!- cada palabra que pronunciaba era complementada por una bofetada que le daba la murciélaga, pero lo único que hacia era dejarle marcas que dolerían el siguiente día.

ASH: Rouge, basta. No creo que despierte.

MELISA: lo único que lograras es que este inconsciente por más tiempo.- enseguida la murciélaga le dio una última bofetada al equidna, y lo soltó de golpe, por lo que su cabeza azoto fuerte contra el suelo.

MAY: ¿ahora que podemos hacer? Si Knuckles esta desmayado no podemos regresar a Sonic a la normalidad.

OMEGA: Recibo mensaje proveniente del Blue Typhoon. ¿Establezco conexión con el capitán?

VECTOR: si. Necesitamos decirle a Tails sobre esto.- en poco tiempo Omega proyecto una imagen holográfica de Tails desde sus ojos.

TAILS: hola. Aquí Tails. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Vi que Sonic se transformo en Dark Sonic. Perdonen por no comunicarme antes ¿Están bien?

ASH: Si Tails. Estamos bien. Pero Knuckles termino inconsciente. Sonic es el culpable. Al parecer supo que el era el único que lo podía regresar a la normalidad.

TAILS: ¿Qué, Dark Sonic es consciente de lo que sucede? Y yo que suponía que el no tenía razón.

VECTOR: al parecer si la tiene. Y no solo eso, supongo que también siendo Dark Sonic surge una segunda personalidad. Si no fuera así, ¿Cómo es que Dark Sonic no quiso que lo sacáramos de su forma? Si ni siquiera ataca a los malos.

TAILS: supongo que estas en lo correcto. ¿Y que hay de Shadow?...

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

Soy Ash Ketchum. Cuando parece que todo se iba a poner mejor, sucedio algo que no contamos. Veremos el verdadero poder que tiene la esmeralda negra, y no contamos con Shadow y Sonic, y lo que le va a hacer a May... !NO SE LO PERDONARE!... Máster Poik... usare lo que usted me dio para ayudar a Sonic, y que los dos acabemos con esto.

El siguiente capitulo es: "El guerrero y el Lobo: Un nuevo poder"

* * *

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**. Se que esta ansiosos por que llegue al final de **GUERRAS DIMENSIONALES**, pero veran, al parecer el penultimo capitulo que originalmente tenía pensado escribir, fue más largo de lo que yo hubiese querido, por lo que lo dividirlo en 3 capitulos más pequeños para enviarlos antes y calmar un poco sus ansias (por no decirlo en singular ya que parece que **Tifon The Hedgehog** es el unico interesado en verdad por su apoyo constante, y por cierto **Gracias** por mencionarme en tu fic, este capitulo va por ti) de la larga espera que he causado. Y como ya voy bastante adelantado con el último capitulo la espera no sera mucha si mi Dios me lo permite. Y también me doy la libertad de recordarles sobre la votación del final alternativo que desean que aplique. Gracias por su atención y un Gracias especial a mi estimado lector **Tifon The Hedgehog.**

Solo queda una última cosa que decir...

**ESTE FANFIC CONTINUARA

* * *

**

**El salto**

**Conociendo un amigo**

**Un nuevo miembro**

**Conociendo molestias**

**La princesa de Hoenn y el ser supremo**

**Exoneración: la eriza misteriosa**

**Leyenda: cita con el doctor Eggman**

**Descubrimientos**

**Un niño y 10 toneladas de diversión**

**Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino**

**Carrera contra el tiempo: nube misteriosa**

**Problemas en el equipo**

**Prueba y advertencia: peligro dimensional**

**Asalto y defensa: el poder de un Máster**

**Defensa y traición: el eclipse**

**Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow**

**De mal en peor: la Razón de la Maldad  
**

El guerrero y el lobo: un nuevo poder

Dark Satánic Shadow: solo el comienzo


	19. El Guerrero y Lobo:Distorcion dimensiona

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Pronto todos les explicaron lo que paso, y lo que tenían que hacer para revertir el pacto. No paso mucho para que Eggman se comunicara a través de Omega, y a el le contaron todo también.- eso es muy serio.

EGGMAN: pero un momento… ¿si la esmeralda negra absorbe toda la oscuridad y la puede usar, entonces la gema de lava…?

ESPIO: absorbe la luz y la usa.

AMY: entonces necesitamos que May use ese poder para que nos ayude.

MAY: Pero yo no se como hacer eso.

ESPIO: Shadow tiene la ventaja de tenerlo afuera, por lo que supongo que es más fácil usar ese poder, pero May lo tiene en el interior ¿Cómo podría usarlo?

EGGMAN: no lo se. Pero si no nos damos prisa, Shadow será el lame botas de ese imbécil.

TAILS: pero no podemos hacer nada mientras Sonic se mantenga en forma Dark.

EGGMAN: entonces deshagámonos de esa forma.- El científico comenzó a teclear en sus computadoras, y entonces de las naves se abrieron varias compuertas de las cuales cayeron una gran cantidad de mecas de su fabricación, al igual que mini naves de combate, todas ellas con dirección a la pelea.- ¡Hunters! ¡Capturen a ese retrasado!

Los robots acataron la orden y se dirigieron eficazmente hacia su objetivo, Giovanni. Pero estando muy cerca de capturarlo, Shadow llega les dirige una oleada de chas spears, por suerte los Hunter lograron defenderse cubriéndose con sus escudos del ataque. Luego Shadow se lanza y comienza a atacarlos con poderosos golpes, que sorprendentemente, los escudos de los Hunters soportan eficazmente. Mientras que Dark Sonic se encontraba con demasiados problemas ahora, ya que no solo se enfrentaba a un oponente fuerte como lo era Poik, sino también con el sin fin de mecas que se le acercaban para dispararle y/o golpearle, sin embargo el podía destruirlos de un golpe, pero aun así lo acosaban el millar que llegaban por cada ciento que destruía. En un cierto momento, Dark Sonic ya se estaba hartando de su oponente clon, por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a generar una especie de carga oscura en su puño, y con velocidad, lo impacta contra el clon, el 3° Poik sale un poco despedido, y al intentar moverse no lo consigue, al parecer esa descarga de energía lo aturdió demasiado, y sin esperar, Dark Sonic sale disparado, vuelve a generar su espada de caos, y se la entierra al pollo aun tirado en el suelo. Unos instantes después, este desaparece, como sucedió con el otro clon que había derrotado.

Pronto más mecas saltaron hacía el con intención de acabarlo, pero Dark Sonic responde a su ataque con un sinfín de golpes rápidos que los deshizo en pedazos pequeños. Pronto al ver que ya iban llegar más mecas, voltea hacía donde estaban peleando el Poik original junto con los Hunters y más mecas contra Shadow, el cual al estar tardando con la orden que le dio su "amo", saco su cetro para sacar más poder que le ayudara contra sus oponentes, eso hacia que Poik estuviera un poco nervioso.

De pronto a Dark Sonic le llego una diabólica idea, y con una tremenda velocidad llego hasta donde Shadow, el no vio venir que Dark Sonic agarrara el cetro al mismo tiempo que el. Shadow intentaba quitar las manos de su oponente erizo de su fuente de poder, pero por cada segundo que pasaba, Dark Sonic recuperaba todo el poder que no pudo obtener del entrenador. Y en poco tiempo, el aura oscura de Dark Sonic se dio mas a notar, mostrando que ahora era más poderoso que al principio. Pero a pesar de que ya había repuesto todo su poder, lo mantenía sujetando, sobrecargándose de ese poder. Soltó bruscamente el cetro una vez que ya no podía contener más, y dio un enorme salto para comenzar a rodar, al hacerlo, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor una enorme esfera de energía oscura, que cada vez crecía más y más, hasta medir los 4 metros de diámetro.

TAILS: ¿Qué esta pasando?- sonaba alertado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

EGGMAN: ¡No puede ser! ¡Dark Sonic ha perdido lo que le quedaba de cordura por esa sobrecarga de energía oscura! ¡Ahora piensa acabar con esos dos, sin importar si nos destruye!- aun mantenían comunicación con las naves con Omega.

VECTOR: ¡¿Quieres decir que esa esfera va a acabar con nosotros?

EGGMAN: ¡Con media isla si no se detiene!

Todos observaban aterrados el enorme ataque que se estaba formando. Y Giovanni no era la excepción, aunque se le notaba poco.

GIOVANNI: ¡Shadow! ¡Deja de jugar y acaba definitivamente con el!

SHADOW: Si maestro.

Entonces, lo que hizo a continuación fue algo que alerto bastante a sus compañeros, el… se quito sus anillos. Pero no era todo, puesto que a continuación comenzó a formarse una aura de color roja a su alrededor, lo que le dio un tono rojizo a sus espinas negras. Además sujeto firmemente el cetro, del cual comenzó a despedir otra aura de energía de color oscura, a la vez que lo suelta después de un rato, comenzó a levantarse en el aire, para que esa aura comenzara a rodear al Shadow.

ESPIO: ¡¿A caso Shadow piensa usar el cetro, su Chaos boost, y estar sin anillos a la vez?- pronto ve que Shadow estira su brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda, sujeta firmemente su muñeca derecha, y coloca sus pies en una posición firme.

ROUGE: ¡Diablos! ¡Todos cúbranse!

MAY: ¿Qué pasa Rouge?

ROUGE: ¡Shadow va a hacer su ataque especial!

CHARMY: ¿El Chaos Blast?

OMEGA: Negativo. Este ataque es una mejora superior al Chaos Blast. Shadow ha perfeccionado la teoría, pero jamás lo ha puesto en estado de prueba en el campo de batalla.

TODOS: ¡¿Qué?- hubieran seguido preguntando cual era ese dichoso ataque, sino hubiera sido por que Shadow comenzó a hablar, en un volumen apenas audible.

SHADOW: Shotgun… - de inmediato, el aura roja y negra que tenía, comienza desaparecer pero comenzando desde los pies y a continuación ese efecto fue subiendo hasta las piernas y a la cintura, cuando Shadow volvió a decir esto en mayor claridad…- Chaos…- y a una velocidad mayor, el aura desapareció en casi todo el cuerpo, a excepción de su mano derecha, que aun se mantenía estirada. Al parecer el aura con toda la energía se enfocaba en su mano, brillaba tanto que si apenas podían ver que aun mantenían sus colores, pronto, comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera roja de energía en su mano, y pronto, Shadow exclama en un grito…- ¡BLAST!

Y sin esperar, disparo la pequeña esfera con dirección a Dark Sonic, pero algo raro es que se movía a una velocidad baja. Sin embargo, Dark Sonic no se quedo atrás, y la bola oscura que formo salió disparada hacia el ataque de Shadow a una velocidad similar, pero Dark Sonic se mantenía sus pendido en el aire. Todos pensaron que el ataque del súper erizo vencería fácilmente al del erizo negro y rojo, pero esas ideas desaparecieron cuando vieron que la esfera de Shadow creció drásticamente a poca distancia de impactar hasta ser el doble de lo que era la del Dark. Cuando impacto, el Shotgun Chaos Blast consumió el ataque del oponente, y sin problema alguno siguió su rumbo. A pesar de que Dark Sonic pudo haberse hecho a un lado, no lo hizo, pues miraba fijamente el ataque mientras temblaba, algo que se creía imposible de pasar, paso, Dark Sonic tenía miedo de ese poder.

En poco tiempo la esfera lo toco, pero siguió moviéndose, haciendo que Dark Sonic fuera introducido al ataque. Una vez que el ya estaba en el centro de la bola. En el interior comenzó a haber una gran cantidad de explosiones pequeñas que aparecían alrededor de Dark Sonic, a simple vista se podía asegurar que el estaba sufriendo demasiados daños, y así era. Y en un instante, el Shotgun Chaos Blast exploto con Dark Sonic dentro. Los Hunters, los mecas y Omega rápidamente rodearon a todos para cubrirlos de la onda expansiva, los mecas fueron la cobertura superficial y los hunters y Omega la interior. Mientras que Giovanni rápidamente subía a su vehículo y le dio la indicación a su piloto de que se fueran de ahí. La onda expansiva fue tan poderosa, que deshizo la cobertura de robots, el jeep del villano salió disparado contra varios arboles, y hasta la flota recibió daño por la onda, y apenas pudieron controlar la situación.

* * *

Una vez que termino la explosión vieron como se elevaba una bola de luz proveniente de la isla, que al estar a una altura mayor que la de la flota, se separo en otras cincos estelas de luz que se fueron por diferentes direcciones.

MAX: ¡MAY! ¡Tenemos que bajar!

EGGMAN: Aun no podemos bajar

BROCK: ¿Qué pasa si a Ash y May les afecto esa explosión?

EGGMAN: No sabemos si ese ataque logro derrotar a Dark Sonic. Sería una verdadera estupidez el bajar y arriesgarnos a que el nos acabe.

TAILS: Doctor… el poder de ese ataque pudo haberlo acabado- podía notarse el temor de perder a su mejor amigo en su voz.

EGGMAN: sin importar que tan poderoso sea el ataque, el siempre sale con vida. Solamente podemos esperar a saber que paso. Seguro que todos están vivos.- a pesar de sus palabras de seguridad, había algo de preocupación en su habla.

MAX: hermana…

* * *

En la isla, el templo por milagro no tuvo daños significativos, solamente los pilares fueron derribados, y el sello increíblemente no sufrió cambio alguno. Cerca de este, había un montón de chatarra inútil, que solía ser un ejercito de maquinas de guerra. Parecía estar completamente inmóvil, pero pronto, comenzó a moverse. Y pronto, lo primero que salió fue el grupo de Hunters, los cuales se podía apreciar algunas abolladuras en su blindaje. Luego lo siguiente en salir, fue Omega, el cual comenzó a ayudar a salir a todos de los escombros, incluyendo a Knuckles el cual se mantenía desmayado, y también lo tiraron por donde cayera.

ASH: vaya… apenas pudimos salir de esta.

AMY: ¡SONIC! ¡DONDE ESTAS!

Ella miraba por todas pates para buscar a su amado, la búsqueda no duro mucho, pues logro verlo tirado en el suelo con varias heridas. Para suerte de todos, perdió su forma Dark. Y sin dudar ella salió directo a ver como se encontraba, fue un gran alivio ver que aun seguía convida. También vio cerca de él dos esmeraldas Chaos, la verde y la roja. Omega va a donde ella y toma con cuidado al erizo herido y las esmeraldas, para llevarlos a donde el resto. Deja a Sonic en un lado y las esmeraldas las toma May para que las guarde.

VECTOR: ¿Dónde esta el Máster Poik?

CHARMY: ¡Ahí esta!

El abejorro señalo donde se encontraba el mencionado también tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el pico abierto, su túnica estaba un poco destrozada. Todos, a excepción de Amy que se preocupaba más por Sonic, corrieron hasta donde el estaba. Vieron que el no se movía en lo absoluto.

CREAM: ¿el Máster Poik… esta?- apenas podía contener las lagrimas por lo que pensaba que le paso.

MELISA: no puede ser…- ella podía mantener mejor la compostura que los demás.

ASH: pero el era muy fuerte…- la tristeza en sus ojos era fácil de ver.

OMEGA: Detecto leves sonidos vitales provenientes de Poik.

Todos se mantuvieron atentos a cualquier sonido, para saber si Omega estaba en lo correcto. Pronto, oyeron algo que hizo que casi se cayeran de espaldas… un ronquido.

ESPIO: Solo esta dormido.

VECTOR: Vaya momento para tomarse una siesta.

MELISA: Omega, avísale al doctor que Dark Sonic fue vencido y que estamos bien, que pude bajar con los demás.

OMEGA: afirmativo.

MAY: oigan, ¿Dónde esta Shadow?

Todos recordaron que no vieron al erizo negro cuando todo termino. No les tomo tiempo el observar el jeep que estaba medio destruido y volteado contra varios árboles quemándose en el que Giovanni se transportaba. De repente, vieron que ese cacharro salió volando de un impulso, el cual fue dado por Shadow, quien acompañaba a Giovanni. Al parecer cuando sucedió la onda expansiva, se dirigió hacia donde iba a chocar el Jeep para proteger a su "amo", pero el conductor murió por el impacto. Pero aun así tenía algunas heridas el protegido.

GIOVANNI: Shadow… acaba con la mocosa.

Sin titubear, Shadow se aparto de Giovanni y se dirigió directamente hacia donde May. Todos al verlo se interpusieron en su camino, pero n fue suficiente. Vector al intentar golpearlo, Shadow lo salto encima y sujetándole la cola lo azoto al suelo fuertemente. Espío intentando darle una patada, Shadow sujeta su pie para acercarlo a el y darle un golpe que lo aparto de su vista, Melisa intento hacerle un corte con su Dabilahro (El cual puede convocar a voluntad como Amy su martillo), pero Shadow lo esquiva y lo golpea en la garganta, lo que hace que pierda aire. Rouge intento darle patadas, pero Shadow sujeto firmemente uno de sus pies y la arroja hacia atrás suyo. Charmy en un valiente y estúpido intento de atacarle con su aguijón, el erizo simplemente le dio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo. Amy, que se alejo de Sonic para ayudar al resto, intento atacarlo con su Piko-Piko Hammer, pero el simplemente lo sujeta y la arroja.

Al final Ash intento darle un zarpazo con su espada, pero Shadow nuevamente evade y le da un golpe en el rostro que lo deja tirado en el suelo. Al no tener nada entre el y May, puesto que Cream no iba a poder hacer nada, al llegar hasta ella la empuja hasta una roca grande donde Shadow la mantiene sujetando del cuello contra la roca y con sus propulsores se levanta para estar a la misma altura de ella y así seguirla sujetando del cuello con más facilidad.

MAY: Shadow… detente…- comenzaba a tener dificultades para hablar.

GIOVANNI: no tiene caso niña. El jamás se detendrá hasta que yo lo diga, cosa que no quiero.

MAY: Shadow… por favor…- parecía que no la escuchaba, puesto que saco nuevamente sus garras oscuras, y las levanto apuntando al rostro de la joven- por favor… ayúdame…- y con la velocidad de una bala lanza el ataquede las garras hacía el frente, lo que causo que mucho humo proveniente de la roca saliera dispersado, causando una obstrucción para ver lo que paso. Todos se aterraron al ver que Shadow si ataco.

ASH: ¡MAYYYYYYY!

GIOVANNI: si…

Pronto, vieron que el humo se disipaba, y a pesar de no querer ver lo que paso, no podían apartar su vista. Cuando el humo desapareció por completo, todos se sorprendieron por completo. Las garras pasaban muy cerca de la cabeza de May a los lados y encima, solo una logro hacerle una leve cortada en la mejilla izquierda que sangraba levemente.

GIOVANNI: ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué no la mataste?- pronto todos escucharon una voz proveniente de arriba.

¿?: Por que no puede- todos voltearon a ver al cielo, y vieron que el dueño de la voz era el Doctor Eggman, en su Egg móvil, que lo acompañaban Brock, pikachu y Max. Además estaba acercándose a ellos el Híper Tornado con Tails adentro.

ROUGE: ¿de que habla, doctor?

EGGMAN: es sencillo.- voltea a Gioanni para explicarle a el- Si, tu cancelaste el pacto mágico que tenía con la niña con ese conjuro… pero… lo que no sabes es que el tenía "otro pacto".

TAILS: a que se refiere doctor.- dijo una vez que había bajado de su avión e ido a donde se encontraba Sonic mal herido.

EGGMAN: Mi abuelo tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer que en el subconsciente de Shadow tuviera la misión de cuidar de María.

ROUGE: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso aquí?

EGGMAN: ¿Quién crees quien era la guardiana anterior a ella?- eso hizo que todos recordaron que May era su reencarnación.- eso significa que al ser su nueva vida, la tiene que proteger y nunca podrá matarla, es como si la siguiera cuidando. Y eso es totalmente independiente de cualquier hechizo. Aunque supongo que esa reacción tarda un poco.

VECTOR: bueno, es un punto a favor…

GIOVANNI: no se de que tanto hablan, pero no tengo tiempo que perder. Shadow, si no puedes matarla, acaba con el resto.- aun bajo su control, Shadow retiro sus garras de la roca, las cuales aun estaban incrustadas, para dar media vuelta con lo que ahora podía ver al resto.

SHADOW: Si, Maestro. - Y con paso rápido se dirigió a donde se encontraban todos, con la mirada fija sobre sus futuras victimas, las cuales estaban muy nerviosas, a excepción de Eggman, el mantenía una sonrisa llena de confianza.

EGGMAN: Tres, dos, uno…

Y algo increíble paso, estando a medio camino Shadow comenzó a caminar cada vez más despacio, luego se vio que comenzaba a tener dificultades para seguir caminando y al final cae al suelo bruscamente inconsciente.

GIOVANNI: ¡¿Qué demonios paso?- al parecer el no conocía del punto débil de Shadow.

EGGMAN: si vas a tener poderosos sirvientes, asegúrate de conocer sus límites.

GIOVANNI: ¿de que hablas?

EGGMAN: Si Shadow usa todo su poder quitándose sus anillos, eso lo dejara completamente débil porque su cuerpo no puede soportar el increíble poder del que es dueño. Y como uso también el poder del cetro, eso lo deja tan útil como una esponja contra una bomba nuclear.

MELISA: a eso se refería Poik con lo de esperar algo… debió saber que si Shadow se quita sus anillos y usa todo su poder ya no podría seguir peleando… aunque veo que tardo mucho para quitárselos.

GIOVANNI: Maldición…- entonces saca dos pokebolas. Una era con la cual había capturado a Shadow, y la otra era una normal. Y lanza la del erizo hacia el mismo, para que regresara en su interior pero dejando el cetro donde el estaba aun después de meter, y al lanzar la segunda, de este sale su Persian.- Persian, ve por el cetro.

El felino fue por el artefacto, con velocidad, y se lo regresa sin que los demás lo eviten. Giovanni vuelve a sacar otras dos pokebolas, de las cuales salen un Tyranitar y en el otro un Golem. Los dos, junto al Persian, miraban fijamente a los héroes restantes. La coordinadora fue de regreso al grupo al ver que ya no corría tanto peligro como antes.

MAX: hermana, ¿estas bien?

MAY: si lo estoy.

MELISA: ahora que no tenemos a Dark Sonic ni a Shadow molestándonos, podremos encargarnos del resto.

GIOVANNI: no por mucho tiempo.- todos lo vieron extrañados por que no entendían sus palabras.- esta pokebola cuenta también con un sistema de sanación. En unos cuantos minutos estará listo para seguir peleando.- todos miraron fijamente, y vieron que una luz roja que se encontraba en el medio de la esfera se mantenía brillando.

ESPIO: eso significa que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

GIOVANNI: y al ver que estoy en desventaja numérica…- de inmediato saca más pokebolas de las cuales salieron un gran Gyarados y un poderoso Garchomp.

VECTOR: como Sonic no esta disponible me toca decir… ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Con ese grito de guerra, Vector, Melisa, Espío, pikachu y Croagunk, que Brock saco para pelea, fueron directos contra los pokemón del adversario.

Melisa se dirigío directamente al Golem a quien le dio una poderosa patada, sin embargo el Golem pudo resistir el ataque y respondió con un Híper golpe que la eriza con un poco de dificultad logra detener, luego teniéndolo cerca le dispara un Chaos Spear el la cara con lo que lo arroja por los aires. Al caer se levanta rápidamente y se dirige rápidamente a ella con rodadera, ella recibe el ataque deteniéndolo con sus manos, y con mucha fuerza lo arroja al cielo en línea recta, y al comenzar a caer sobre ella, la clon saca su Dabilahro y con un golpe de tipo Beisbol lo lanza contra los restos del Jeep.

Vector se dirigío directamente hacia Tyranitar a la vez que el pokemón se acercaba al lagarto, para que chocaran manos y comenzaran a empujarse mutuamente, tratando de ganar terreno. En un momento Tyranitar uso su colmillo de hielo, en un intento de inutilizar a su oponente, Vector, que no supo que iba a hacer al abrir la boca pero tenía una idea que no sería algo bonito, también abrió su hocico y lo ataco con su lanzallamas, el impacto de ambos causo una explosión que hizo que se separaran ambos oponentes se separaran. Tyranitar rápidamente ataco a Vector con un Híper Rayo que Vector evadió, y con velocidad se acerco al pokemón para lanzarle un poderoso golpe en la quijada, sacándolo de balance, pronto le da un fuerte golpe de su cola para derribarlo de una vez. Y para acabar el lagarto mobiano mordió la cola de su oponente y para comenzar a girar tan rápido que levantaba a su enemigo en el are, y cuando lo soltó, salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el Golem, quedando igual que el, fuera de combate.

Espío tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarse al pokemón dragón marino, el cual lo ataco con un lanzallamas que el camaleón esquivo ágilmente, sin embargo al ver que su ataque fallo de inmediato trato de acabarlo con una hidrobomba, que Espío volvió a esquivar, y ahora, Gyarados intento atacarlo con su híper rayo. Pero en lo que lo comenzaba a cargar, Espío aprovecho para lanzarle unas Kunais explosivos, que simplemente explotaron antes de que se incrustaran en la piel del adversario, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para afectarle y así cancelar su ataque. Y mientras estaba fuera de balance, Espío al tomar velocidad con un enorme salto se dirigío al enorme hocico abierto de Gyarados y le dio una poderosa patada en la quijada derribándolo. Y antes de que el llegara a levantarse, el camaleón ninja lanzo varias bombas de humo que detonaron, pero no era humo cualquiera, sino era un gas somnífero que logro dormir al enorme dragón, derrotándolo.

Garchomp, que estaba volando le lanzó a Croagunk un ataque de furia dragón que el pokemón venenoso logra evadir con dificultad y contraataca con piquete venenoso. Garchomp evade el ataque e intenta en esta ocasión embestirlo, pero una vez que estuvo cerca, dio un salto para evadir el ataque y montarse sobre el. Garchomp intentaba quitarse a su pasajero indeseado de encima moviéndose bruscamente mientras volaba, pero Croagunk se mantenía firmemente sujetado en su contrincante, y aprovechaba el hecho de tenerlo muy cerca para darles Karatazos fuertes, que si afectaban en gran medida al pokemón dragón. Y en un intento desesperado de acabarlo, Garchomp se dirigío velozmente al suelo, y estado muy cerca de chocar, dio un giro para que lo que se impactara, fuera su espalda junto a Croagunk. Sin embargo, el segundo mencionado vio venir la maniobra y en un segundo paso de la espalda a la barriga de su "transporte", para que el ataque de Garchomp fracasara. Y en cuanto choco y sufrió el daño causado, Croagunk lo golpeo con puya nociva directamente el la cara sin dar tiempo para defenderse. El ataque logro su cometido y derroto al oponente.

Y por último tenemos al pikachu de Ash y el Persian de Giovanni, que se miraban ferozmente, esperando el primer movimiento del oponente. Entonces los dos salen disparado entre ellos después de una larga espera, a la vez que los dos se atacan entre si con Cola de hierro, los cuales fueron bloqueados por el ataque de su oponente respectivamente, y de un impulso se separan. Persian ataca con un ataque de bola sombra que pikachu evadió utilizando sorpresa, con el cual siguió usando para atacar, pero Persian lo esquiva y le da al pokemón ratón un ataque de arañazo, seguido de golpes furia. A pesar de sufrir el ataque, pikachu se levanta y ataca con impactrueno, el cual dio en el blanco, pero aun así este Persian resistió el ataque, cosa que sorprendió al entrenador que veía la pelea. Entonces, tanto pikachu como Persian comenzaron a correr entre si, pikachu cuando lo hacía preparaba su tacleada de volteos, y Persian ya tenía preparado su ataque de Tajo umbrío. Y cuando amos ataque impactaron, libero una enorme explosión. Todos tuvieron que cubrirse por el humo dispersado, el cual tardo en disiparse. Cuando se disipo completamente, se veían al pokemón gato y ratón con varias heridas, mirándose fijamente entre ellos mientras respiraban agitadamente, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pero para uno de ellos le era imposible continuar. Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien cayo al suelo rendido… fue pikachu. Mientras que el Persian simplemente regreso con su amo, a la vez que Ash iba corriendo a donde su amigo para auxiliarlo.

ASH: ¡pikachu! ¿Estás bien?- fue lo que dijo apenas lo sostenía en sus brazos. Y se alegro cuando este asintió.

GIOVANNI: ¿así que ese es el poder de ese pikachu?- se escucharon sus palabras en tono de burla, que obviamente no fue bien recibido por el joven- Veo que no le causo muchos problemas a mi Persian. Esos tres desperdiciaron mucho tiempo tratando de capturar a esta rata. Si me la hubieran dado lo dejaría por donde fuera.

* * *

Lo que nadie se había fijado, era que no muy lejos de ahí, en unos cuantos escombros de los pilares salieron Jessie, James y Meowth, quienes se mantuvieron ocultos por todo el tiempo, y sobrevivieron la explosión causada por Shadow (Estos tres idiotas sobrevivirían a una guerra nuclear aun cuando las bombas les cayeran encima). Al parecer, había decepción en sus miradas.

JAMES: ¿oyeron eso? El jefe desprecia al pikachu que con tanto esfuerzo intentamos robar.

MEOWTH: ¿13 temporadas con sus películas… para esto?

JESSIE: ¿pero que podemos hacer ahora? El es el jefe de nuestra organización.

JAMES: pero piensa acabar con todos en el mundo…

MEOWTH: no… con todos en el universo…

JAMES: no se si quiera hacer esto.

MEOWTH: el jefe dijo que si estábamos en su barrio nos salvaría de eso.

JAMES: pero si nosotros lo ayudamos, sería como si nosotros hubiéramos matado a todos, chimuelo.

MEOWTH: si lo pones así… ¡AH! ¡CONDENADA CONCIENCIA! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Estoy contigo!

JAMES: Jessie, ¿Qué dices?

JESSIE: ¿de que?

JAMES: ¿si nos vamos con los zonzos o el jefe?

JESSIE: no lo se… el jefe nos prometió recompensas y salvar nuestro pellejo…

JAMES: Jessie. Si seguimos con esto haremos la peor cosa que hemos hecho en nuestra criminalista vida. No podemos tomar una decisión si no esta de acuerdo todo el equipo.

JESSIE: ¿y ahora por que estas así de querer hacer tu buena acción del día?

JAMES: bueno… lo que nos dijo el negrito me hizo pensar que no quería perder todo lo que tenia aquí…

MEOWTH: que curioso… yo también pensé lo mismo… ¿Qué dices Jessie?

La pelirroja pensaba seriamente de que responder. No sabía que hacer.

* * *

De regreso a donde ocurre la batalla, todos veían a Giovanni desafiantemente, y este respondía al gesto de igual forma.

CHARMY: bueno… cuatro de cinco no esta mal.

GIOVANNI: no importa. Por que adivinen quien esta listo para salir- entonces muestra la pokebola oscura, y todos ven como la luz roja que se mantenía encendida se apago, lo que les dio la idea de que Shadow ya estaba listo para pelear. Y sin perder tiempo lanzo la esfera de la cual regreso el erizo negro, aun bajo el control subliminal del villano. También regreso a los pokemón vencidos a sus respectivas esferas.

CHARMY: Bien, estamos de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

GIOVANNI: Shadow, ataca.

Y cuando el erizo iba a informar su completa aceptación de la misión, vio junto con su señor una enorme columna de luz roja se elevaba del suelo, llegando hasta muy alto del cielo. Los héroes vieron la cara de sorpresa de sus adversarios, y al no entender la causa se dieron vuelta, y vieron la columna, y también el origen de la misma. Vieron que ese fenómeno era originado desde el sello que sentencio a Shadow, y cerca de el estaban Rouge y May, la segunda mencionada aun le sangraba un poco la mejilla, no fue por la herida, sino por que ella presiono la herida para que saliera más sangre.

ESPIO: no puede ser… necesitábamos decir el ritual para que funcionara.

Y en un parpadeo la murciélaga mostro un cuaderno que era muy familiar para Giovanni. Este se revisó el traje, y noto que se la había quitado sin que se diera cuenta.

ROUGE: regla importante. "Nunca te descuides si una ladrona experta esta cerca".

Entonces, la columna de luz comenzó a desaparecer, pero el sello seguía brillando. Pronto una línea de luz fue directamente hacía May, conectándola con el circulo. Y pronto otra hilera de luz se dirigía a Shadow.

GIOVANNI: ¡Shadow evade esa luz!

El erizo fielmente obedeció y no se dejo dar por la luz. Al fallar, esa misma luz se deshizo, pero pronto salió otra que nuevamente se dirigío al erizo, pero nuevamente lo esquiva, conllevando a lo mismo. Y así se mantiene esquivando su salvación.

MELISA: demonios, solo queda dos minutos. Si no terminamos con esto Shadow será suyo para siempre.

VECTOR: bueno. Solo nos queda atacarlo para que se quede quieto lo suficiente como para que la luz le de. Por lo menos el sana rápido.

ASH: creo que es la única forma.

Entonces los que podían empezaron a atacar a distancia. Espío lanzo shurikens explosivos, Vector ataco con su lanzallamas, Croagunk con piquete venenoso, Omega utilizando sus cañones laser, pikachu que se repuso un poco ataco con impactrueno, y hasta Eggman atacaba con misiles desde su vehículo. Por desgracia el erizo negro los esquivo a todos, e incluyendo al haz de luz. Y cuando parecía que ya no podían hacer nada para detenerlos lo suficiente, de la nada aparecen dos látigos cepas aparecieron de la nada sujetando firmemente a Shadow de las muñecas, y tirándolo directamente al suelo. A pesar de haber forcejeado para tratar de librarse de eso, el rayo de luz logro darle directamente al pecho, de inmediato los látigos soltaron al erizo.

GIOVANNI: ¡¿Pero que…?- no logro terminar puesto que otro rayo de luz le dio igualmente.

Pronto, coordinadora, erizo negro y criminal comenzaron a ser levantados por los haces de energía.

GIOVANNI: ¿de donde diablos salieron esos látigos cepa?- comenzó a ver por todas partes con dificultad debido a su estado actual. Pronto, ve a Jessie, James y Meowth, junto con Carnivine, el cual era el responsable del látigo que había sujeto a Shadow.- ¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HAN HECHO?

JESSIE: algo que jamás creímos que haríamos… lo correcto.

GIOVANNI: ¡Acaban de sentenciar su muerte!

JAMES: no si esto funciona.

VECTOR: vaya… parece que las palabras de Shadow les hizo cambiar de parecer.

Y antes de que alguien digiera algo más, de Shadow y Giovanni apareció otro rayo de luz que los unía a los dos, pero pronto se separan de nuevo para que cuando la coordinadora también le apareció otro rayo, el de ella y del erizo se unieran nuevamente. Pronto los tres bajan al suelo, pero no bien, para que luego los rayos desaparecieran, el sello perdió todo rastro de luz que tenía, y comenzó a perder el color oscuro de sus trazos, volviéndose cada vez más tenues, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Muy cerca de donde estaban los héroes, un adolorido equidna rojo estaba despertando de su largo "sueño".

KNUCKLES: diablos…- decía eso mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero pronto ve a los demás- ¡oigan! ¿De que me perdí?- todos vieron que Knuckles ya estaba despierto (y en que buen momento), a la vez que este se levantaba de su posición.

ROUGE: digamos que… fuiste un completo inútil.

KNUCKLES: ¡Que dijiste rata alada!

MELISA: oigan. Primero venzamos al malo y luego se pelean.

Giovanni no sabía si los treinta minutos con Shadow bajo su control ya pasaron con todo el tiempo de la batalla, o si apenas iba a empezar el conteo ahora que se encontraba afuera, así que para estar más seguros, lo metió en su "pokebola", quedando solo el y su Persian, contra casi (Sin contar a Sonic y a Shadow) todos los héroes, junto a sus traidores.

ASH: ¡Ríndete Giovanni! ¡Has perdido!

GIOVANNI: ¡No! ¡He llegado muy lejos como para perder así!

KNUCKLES: cuanto disfrutare hacerte pagar por todo lo que hiciste- el tronaba sus manos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

GIOVANNI: ¿olvidan que aun tengo esto?- les enseño a todos que aun tenía el cetro entre sus dedos.

EGGMAN: no creo que sepas como usarlo.

GIOVANNI: he esperado mucho, para tener la oportunidad de ser el soberano de todo…- en medio de sus palabras, sobre ellos comenzaba a formarse una enorme nube de tormenta sobre ellos, tornándose cada vez más negra- … y no pienso… dejar que un pequeño grupo de mocosos… animales pulguientos… y unos malditos traidores… ¡ME DETENGAN!

De pronto de la nube gigante salió disparado un enorme rayo eléctrico que dio directamente al cetro, pero lo extraño era que el rayo era de un color negro, y que la corriente que contenía no le afecto a Giovanni. Todos veían sorprendidos lo que ocurría, cuando el relámpago término de caer, se veía como la gema del cetro se veía rodeada por esa carga oscura del cielo, de pronto, la gema se rompe, de las fisuras causadas comienza a salir una especie de humo oscuro que comenzó a rodear al villano. Este por el miedo comienza a intentar quitarse el humo de encima, pero al fin y al cabo termina cubriéndolo por completo. El Persian asustado intento correr, pero pronto el humo también llega a el, y como si tuviera masa y fuerza, lo levanta del suelo, y lo lleva contra su voluntad por donde se encontraba Giovanni introduciéndolo en el mismo hedor. Todos veían como aparecían varios destellos del interior de la nube, de pronto, comenzaron a escuchar una risa desquiciada, llena de maldad y oscuridad.

Entonces, todos notaron que la voz de la risa comenzó a cambiar, hasta tornarse a como es la de Giovanni, a la vez que la nube se elevaba al cielo, al mismo tiempo en el que la tormenta comenzaba a volverse más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, y además de que esa nube se volvía más y más grande. Entonces, una vez que su volumen era del doble y estaba a una altura superior de los 200 metros del nivel del mar (para no decir de la tierra, pues puede haber confusión entre la tierra-tierra, y Ángel Island), vieron como comenzó a soltar un resplandor oscuro que imposibilitaba ver al sujeto que se encontraba dentro.

KNUCKLES: ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

TAILS: ¿Qué planeara?- todos veían a la nube extrañados, pero de pronto Eggman nota algo raro en el monitor de su vehículo.

EGGMAN: ¡Oigan! ¡Miren esto!

Todos los que pudieron se acercaron al vehículo, y vieron que en el monitor empezaba a recibir unas señales visuales, pero no se distinguía bien que transmitía, después de un rato al componerse un poco mejor la señal, ven a quien parecía ser Giovanni, aunque no lo distinguían bien.

GIOVANNI: Saludos, damas y caballeros…- eso decía en su transmisión mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

ASH: ¿Qué sucede?

EGGMAN: de alguna forma logro transmitir una comunicación a todo monitor audiovisual en un radio de… ¡SERA TRANSMITIDO POR TODO EL MUNDO!

TAILS: imposible…- pronto notaron que la transmisión estaba recomenzando.

GIOVANNI: … permítanme presentarme… soy… su nuevo gobernante… su amo supremo…

* * *

La transmisión del aparente mejorado Giovanni, como había afirmado Eggman, era recibido por todo tipo de monitor en todo el mundo. Pueblo Paleta fue uno de ellos, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, luego de informar el incidente que se realizo hacer, poco ya informado. Ahora todos se encontraban nuevamente viendo el televisor estando al tanto de la situación del joven entrenador y los otros.…

OAK: ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hace Giovanni en la televisión?

DELIA: o no… Ash esta en problemas… de lo que se de Giovanni, es que jamás tiene algo bueno en mente.

TRACEY: ¿pero que creo que va a hacer, profesor?

OAK: no lo se Tracey… no lo se…

Mientras la señal se seguía transmitiendo, en diferentes partes de mundo estaban apareciendo varias esferas de luz blanca elevadas en el cielo.

GIOVANNI: … como algunos han de saber… - su voz se entrecortaba mucho- … mi organización ha tratado de conseguir a los pokemón, más poderosos que haiga… desde hace años… pero… ahora yo poseo… un poder… que supera… a los legendarios… por mucho…ahora…- entonces la fuerza de su voz incrementa, dando un toque más macabro de lo que era entonces-… ¡Yo acabare con todos ustedes!

Entonces, todas las luces, incluyendo la oscura de la nube original, comenzaron a expandirse, hasta que se comenzaban a juntar entre si. Y cuando su expansión estaba por llegar al suelo, prácticamente, todo el mundo se cubría para proteger su vista de la cegadora luz, y por alguna extraña razón, los héroes quedaron inconscientes.

* * *

Soy **Sombra de Maldad.** Una vez más me veo con la pena de informar que nuevamente se me excedieron las ideas para el capitulo, y una vez más me veo en la necesidad de volver a fragmentarlo. Pero como acaban de ver, ya ocurrio algo significante, por lo que ahora si ya solo faltan dos capitulo, sino, no me importa si me vuelvo a exceder con el penultimo, sin importar que tan largo quede, lo enviare completo. Espero que esto no cause más molestias a mis lectores, y les agradesco la atención puesta en este mensaje, y aun más agradecimientos si me envian reiews (Por cierto me parece que se les pega parte de mi analfabetismo en este último favor que pido).

Gracias por su atención.

**ESTE FANFIC CONTINUARA**

* * *

**El salto**

**Conociendo un amigo**

**Un nuevo miembro**

**Conociendo molestias**

**La princesa de Hoenn y el ser supremo**

**Exoneración: la eriza misteriosa**

**Leyenda: cita con el doctor Eggman**

**Descubrimientos**

**Un niño y 10 toneladas de diversión**

**Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino**

**Carrera contra el tiempo: nube misteriosa**

**Problemas en el equipo**

**Prueba y advertencia: peligro dimensional**

**Asalto y defensa: el poder de un Máster**

**Defensa y traición: el eclipse**

**Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow**

**De mal en peor: la Razón de la Maldad  
**

**El guerrero y el lobo:** un nuevo poder

Dark Satánic Shadow: solo el comienzo


	20. El Guerrero y Lobo: Reuniendo fuerzas

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Ash fue el primero en despertar, sus ojos le pesaban un poco, pero cuando ya los podía abrir bien, pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió mucho. Todo su entorno, cambio bruscamente. Ya no veía a la al templo de la Máster, ni tampoco a la Luna eclipsando al sol, es más, ya no había sol. Vio más detenidamente, y vio que él, junto con los demás, se encontraba aun en la isla flotando en un vacio absoluto, también se encontraban varias porciones de tierra ajenas a la isla también flotando en el vacío, volteo hacia arriba, y vio que el cielo era completamente diferente a como era normalmente, pero a la vez, le era muy familiar. Al hacer memoria, reconoció que así se veía el cielo cuando se encontraba en el pueblo Álamos. Veía las naves de Eggman también flotando en el vacío de cabeza y de lado. De lejos apenas podía ver enormes columnas de luz distribuidas por el espacio, al parecer en total eran tres. Y al ver hasta arriba, veía una enorme esfera de luz, era obvio para el que no era el sol. Pronto va con el resto y trata de despertarlos.

ASH: ¡Chicos! ¡Despierten!- todos comienzan a obedecer, puesto que comienzan a despertar. La coordinadora fue la primera. Al ver lo que paso, se sorprendió mucho.

MAY: Ash… ¿Qué paso aquí?

ASH: no lo se…- el hermano de la coordinadora fue el último en levantarse, a excepción de Sonic puesto que sigue muy herido, y busca por todas partes algo o alguien.

MAX: oigan, ¿Dónde esta el Máster Poik?

TAILS: no lo veo por ninguna parte. Chaotix, ¿Cómo esta Sonic?

ESPIO: mmmm… sigue inconsciente… necesitamos urgentemente atención medica para el.

MELISA: si lo llevamos a la cámara de recuperación del dirigible, quizás este listo para media hora. Pero esta en la nave insignia. ¿Doctor? ¿Cree que pueda llevarlo ahí?

EGGMAN: quizás, pero necesito reiniciar mi Egg móvil, sufrió algunos daños.

ASH: Brock… lo reconoces todo esto, ¿cierto?

BROCK: si. Es igual a cuando fue la batalla de Dialga y Palkia en pueblo Álamos.

KNUCKLES: ¿quieren decir que esto ya les pasó a ustedes?

ASH: si… pero no se como revertir esto ahora. Todo es muy diferente a como la última vez.

JESSIE: ¿y el exjefe?

JAMES: don ta que no lo veo

VECTOR: escuchen…

Todos guardaron silencio, pronto comenzaron a escuchar unas risas provenientes de atrás que reconocieron al instante. Al dar vuelta a atrás, vieron una especie de humo oscuro saliendo del suelo, del cual, alguien comenzaba a salir de el. Era Giovanni. Cuando salió por completo, era completamente diferente a como era antes. Ahora medía 4 metros de altura, gano más masa muscular, y en vez de vestir su traje, ahora portaba una armadura naranja con marcas negras, tenía hombreras puntiagudas divididas en tres incurvadas hacia arriba, Llevaba protección en los antebrazos, y en esos habían tres garras incurvadas hacia abajo, Coderas con picos, botas metálicas también con garras con aspecto animal. Su pelo ahora estaba suelto dándole una apariencia más salvaje, sus dientes se volvieron más puntiagudos, y en su frente había una especie de gema esférica oscura incrustada. Al parecer la esencia que surgió del cetro lo combino con su pokemón transformándolo.

GIOVANNI: bien… que les parece mi nueva forma…

KNUCKLES: ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?

GIOVANNI: solo digamos… que es el comienzo del fin de este maldito universo.

VECTOR: no si lo evitamos.- el se pone en guardia al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo

GIOVANNI: ¿acaso creen que ustedes podrán detenerme ahora?- se burlaba de la perseverancia de sus adversarios.- será divertido acabar con cada uno…- guardo silencio al comenzar a escuchar un par de potentes rugidos.

Todos también los escucharon los rugidos. Y solamente Ash y Brock los reconocieron, y les dio miedo saber quienes eran. Todos voltearon al cielo, y vieron que se estaban a cercado dos enormes criaturas acercándose a ellos aparentemente.

ASH: ¡Dialga…!- al no completar lo que iba a decir por la sorpresa, su compañero termina por el.

BROCK: ¡Y Palkia!

Todos comenzaron a correr fuera del lugar, claro Omega tuvo que cargar a Sonic, y se fueron para tratar de refugiarse de los dos pokemón temporales. Sin embargo vieron quien era el principal objetivo de estos dos… era Giovanni. Ya que ellos en vez de perseguirlos, se dirigían directamente a el. Sin embargo, el no se movía de su lugar, es más, estaba sonriente. Y cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de el, Giovanni estiro el brazo con la mano abierta, y de golpe la cierra. Y en ese instante, una enorme explosión apareció entre los dos pokemón dañándolos y haciendo que se cayeran en la isla.

ASH: ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo pudo atacarlos?

OMEGA: Análisis confirmado. Recibo señales de energía inestable a niveles críticos del Chaos control.

ROUGE: ¿quieres decir que el sabe usar el Chaos Control ahora, aunque sea inestable?

TAILS: ¿pero como ocurrió esa explosión?

OMEGA: El chaos control solamente puede realizarse si un individuo posee la energía del caos, y con ella en cantidades suficientes destruye el tiempo y el espacio en un segmento de la línea temporal tiempo-espacio.

ESPIO: ¿El chaos control destruye el tiempo y el espacio? Entonces como es que jamás ha acabado con nosotros.

OMEGA: sin embargo, cuando lo hace, el responsable del fenómeno es capaz de manipular los fragmentos del tiempo y el espacio del segmento destruido para reconstruirlos dándole control sobre ambos, y con ello poder detener el tiempo, ralentizarlo, y dar la posibilidad del uso de la teletransportacion. Debido a que al parecer estamos en una distorcion temporal, los efectos del Chaos control imperfecto son más notables.

BROCK: Dialga y Palkia son los pokemón del tiempo y del espacio. Si hace ese chaos control entonces puede afectarlos. ¿Cierto?

EGGMAN: eso parece.

Los dos pokemón legendarios pronto comenzaron a levantarse y nuevamente se dirigen hacía el nuevo Giovanni, pero el nuevamente hace lo anterior creando otra explosión, pero con mayor magnitud causando más daño sobre los dos legendarios. Y cuando nuevamente iban a ponerse en pie, Giovanni disparo un rayo oscuro proveniente de la gema de su frente que al tener contacto con los dos, se volvieron auras oscuras que comenzaban a rodearlos. Después de un corto tiempo de espera, los pokemón se levantan y se voltean para mirar a los héroes, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, ahora emanaban un aura oscura amenazadora.

GIOVANNI: acábenlos.

Y sin dar espera, los dos sale disparados y se dirigen contra Ash y los demás.

MELISA: ¡Todos muévanse!

Apenas todos habían logrado quitarse del camino de los dos titanes. Pronto estos dos vuelven a dar la vuelta y se mantenían observando a los héroes.

GIOVANNI: quisiera poder quedarme a seguir disfrutando de su presencia, pero tengo un universo que destruir, y muchos más por conquistar. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Mientras seguía riendo, volvía a desaparecer uniéndose en el suelo, siendo cubierto por la misma niebla oscura, hasta desaparecer completamente.

El primero en comenzar el fuego fue Palkia, quien disparo sin avisar su poder pasado directamente hasta donde estaba Ash, pero para su suerte Melisa se pone enfrente del ataque y con un golpe de su dabilahro lo deshace. Dialga ayuda a su rival con aliento de dragón el cual si dio contra ella, pero si pudo levantarse después del impacto.

MELISA: Diablos. Son muy fuertes.

EGGMAN: No podemos quedarnos a esperar que acabe con nosotros. Si nos atacan, regresémosles el favor.- de inmediato se mete en su vehículo una vez reiniciado y al estar a bordo, comienza a disparar misiles en rondas de dos. Pero estos dos simplemente interceptaban los ataques con garra dragón. Pronto el científico se quedo sin munición y Palkia uso su aura esfera. El ataque era tan enorme que pudo haberle dado a todos, de no ser por que Omega activo sus cañones de protones y disparo dos rayos que tuvieron la suficiente potencia como para consumir el ataque y aun seguir con su trayectoria contra sus oponentes, sin embargo los dos pokemón lograron hacerse a un lado. A continuación Palkia ataco nuevamente con poder pasado, ataque nuevamente esquivaron, y Omega comenzó a atacar con su lanzallamas, ayudado por pikachu quien ataco con impactrueno.

A pesar de haber tenido contacto con ambos ataques, estos no resultaron dañados de gravedad, por lo que nuevamente Dialga se dirigía a ellos para embestirlos, pero nuevamente todos evaden el ataque y Omega, junto con Pikachu, Croagunk y Vector atacan al mismo tiempo con un rayo laser, impactrueno, piquete venenoso y lanzallamas, respectivamente. Por desgracia al atacar, no se dieron cuenta de que Palkia había preparado un ataque de corte vacio que dio en el blanco una vez disparado contra los atacantes. Más sin embargo, pudieron levantarse, pero el ataque si logro afectarles en gran medida. Melisa decidió relevarlos junto con Espío, ella comenzó a atacar a Dialga con Chaos Spears y Espío a lanzar más shurikens explosivos contra Palkia. Desgraciadamente Dialga logro bloquear el ataque de la eriza con garra de dragón, mientras que Palkia uso joya de luz para hacer explotar los shurikens antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para detonar.

BROCK: cuando trabajan juntos parecen imparables.

VECTOR: alguna idea para derrotarlos.

ASH: no podemos. Son pokemón legendarios. Es casi imposible derrotarlos, en especial tratándose de ellos.

KNUCKLES: ¿no podríamos estar peor?- de inmediato todos vieron que ambos seres temporales comenzaban a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía, ambos estaban preparando "distorsión"- Tenia que hablar…

No muy lejos de donde ocurría la acción, se encontraba en un trozo de tierra flotando en el vacío un ser pequeño que vestía una capucha. Era el Máster Poik, que aun se mantenía dormido, pero pronto, comenzó a mostrar señales de despertar. Una vez que dio la mayor muestra, que era levantarse, soltó un largo bostezo, para luego sacudirse como perro. Pero al terminar, termina por esponjarse sus plumas, por lo que mostro una mirada de fastidio y se las acostó pasando sus alas sobre ellas.

POIK: que bien dormí…- pronto se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba el mundo en esos instantes.- demonios. No otra vez…- al mirar al cielo, ve encima de él la Ángel Island. Cierra un momento los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente cambian a esa extraña forma que en ocasiones se tornaban (BlancoRojo-Pupila redonda negraEstrella seis picos blanca). Entonces su vista mejoro increíblemente, comenzó a tener un acercamiento tan potente que pudo ver a través de la isla y ver dos seres preparando un ataque poderoso- No puedo permitirlo.

De inmediato, estira su ala hasta arriba, y comienza a moverlo de forma circular como las manecillas de un reloj, y por la ruta que tomaba su brazo, su cuerpo desaparecía en un instante, hasta ya no estar ahí, ni su ala.

De pronto, Dialga y Palkia una vez preparados, dispararon su ataque máximo, el cual se dirigío a ellos con una gran velocidad. Era imposible escapar y mucho más el repelerlo, por lo que todos solamente se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de intentar algo. Pero entonces, apareció de la nada el Máster Poik. Ellos seguían sin mover un musculo, mientras que Poik comenzaba a hacer sellos con sus alas. Y cuando el ataque combinado estaba a unos 30 metros para llegar a ellos, simplemente todos se cubrieron como reacción del miedo que sentían, y justamente en ese instante Poik puso su ala derecha en el suelo, y al instante se desato una enorme bola de humo. Casi ni medio segundo después, el ataque llego hasta el humo, sin embargo se escucho como el ataque definitivo dragón llego a impactar contra algo. Una vez que el humo se disipo, los dos pokemón se sorprendieron bastante.

La joven coordinadora fue la primera en abrir los ojos, tuvo dificultad para ver claramente, puesto que había aun humo que Poik generó, y más a parte lo generado por la explosión. De lo que podía distinguir, era una enorme figura enfrente de ellos, parecida a la de un lagarto alado gigante, que parecía estar protegiéndolos del ataque usando sus alas como escudo, y creyó saber quien era, a pesar de que era imposible…

MAY: Geodragon…

Pronto el resto comenzó a abrir los ojos justamente cuando todo el humo desvaneció completamente, justamente en ese momento May vio que no era quien creía, era otro dragón, y muy diferente. Su piel parecía estar hecho de piedra solida marrón y algo agrietada, su barriga era cubierta por un algo opaco acero. El interior de sus alas estaba cubierto por más piedra del mismo color que el resto del cuerpo con un tono más oscuro, pero el exterior, apenas se podía distinguir que la parte exterior de las alas era cubierta por más acero. Desde su espalda hasta casi el final de su cola se formaban dos hileras de picos largos amarillentos, y había una enorme bola pinchuda metálica parecida a la de un martillo medieval al final de su cola. Su hocico era largo y ancho, había unas partes puntiagudas debajo de su quijada, y tenía dos cuernos de toro en la cabeza. Aun con la sorpresa de la "pequeña" ayuda que ahora eran dueños, bajaron su vista hasta ver que el Máster Poik, con ojos normales, los estaba viendo de enfrente, con una mirada sería.

POIK: Les dije que no permitieran que creara una Súper Dimensión…

Cuando unos iban a preguntarle si estaba bien, y otros a reclamarle algunas cosas, pronto vieron que el ataque por fin ceso, por lo que el enorme ser extendió sus alas para atrás para después doblarlas sobre su espalda, y voltea molesto a Poik.

DRAGON: ¡¿Por qué diablos me invocas en pleno de ese ataque?

POIK: perdona, Gawain. Pero no tenía de otra…- se disculpo mencionando lo que parecía ser su nombre.

Pronto, todos recordaron que aun estaban bajo amenaza de los dos Pokemón legendarios, que comenzaban a preparar un segundo ataque de Distorsión.

ASH: ¡Máster Poik! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

POIK: ¿Por qué? ¿Y por cierto, quien los ataco?

MAX: ¡ELLOS!- el Máster volteo a los dos titanes ya a punto de terminar la preparación de su ataque.- ¡Si no nos vamos acabaran con nosotros!

POIK: ¡QUE!- exclamo fuerte Poik, pero no con miedo, sino más bien sorpresa- ¡¿Me están diciendo que le tienen miedo a esos dos?- todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera subestimando a dos de los pokemón más poderosos que existían?- ahhh… niños…

GAWAIN: ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres que acabe con ellos?

POIK: No. Déjame recompensarte el invocarte en esa situación. Además, nos pueden ser de ayuda.- Y sin aviso previo, Poik se vio rodeado por un aura dorado que brillaba más y más, hasta que ya no se podía ver más. Pero se escuchaba su voz- ¡TECNICA DE COMBINACIÓN! ¡ARTE DE LOS CAMUS Y DEFINITIVO DE LOS DIOSES! ¡LANZA DE ARKANTOS!

Y de inmediato, sale disparado hacia los titanes, y en su trayecto comienza a tomar la forma de una lanza dorada que creció hasta ser la mitad del tamaño de los dos pokemón. Estos dos dispararon su ataque definitivo, con la idea de que frenaría a Poik. Sin embargo el ataque consumió fácilmente a los dos ataques de distorsión y siguió con mayor velocidad hasta impactar contra los dos pokemón y aun así seguir con su rumbo. El ataque les causo mucho daño por lo que no pudieron oponer resistencia al caer.

Una vez en el suelo Dialga y Palkia, Poik suspendió su ataque que se había mantenido durante la caída de los dos, y con mucha velocidad bajo al suelo, y lo primero que hizo fue sujetar de la cola a Dialga, y teniéndola firmemente sujetada, Poik comienza a girar, al hacerlo Dialga empezó a ser elevado y a dar vueltas rápidamente. De pronto Poik lo suelta para lanzarlo al cielo, luego da un gran salto para poder estar más alto que su oponente y así interceptarlo con una patada, la cual fue el principio de un sinfín numero de patadas, que a simple vista no parecían tener mucha fuerza aplicada, pero si causaba mucho daño al enorme pokemón. Al final, sujeta su cabeza con su pata, y con una voltereta, Poik regresa a Dialga al suelo con más fuerza que la anterior hasta cerca de Palkia.

Palkia ya se encontraba de pie y mientras Poik seguía en el aire, lo ataco con garra de Dragón. Y cuando el ataque casi le dio, Poik, que se mantenía suspendido en el aire, simplemente desvió el ataque con un aletazo. Y apenas cuando ya le estaba afectando la gravedad, de la nada un extraño suelo brillante apareció en el cielo debajo de los pies de Poik. Y en ese lugar, comenzó a hacer movimientos de estilo de exhibición marcial, patadas en el aire, volteretas a los lados, y mientras lo hacia, una carga eléctrica comenzó a formarse en su pata derecha. Y al final dio una voltereta hacia adelante, y mientras la daba, lanzo la carga hacía Palkia, y en poco tiempo, se transformo en una especie de dragón eléctrico, el cual con una gran velocidad impacto contra su objetivo lo que causo una explosión, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evadirlo, ni mucho menos el resistirlo. Cuando se disipó el humo de la explosión, se veía al pokemón completamente inmóvil, en la misma posición con las que el había recibido el ataque, pero pronto comienza a caer lentamente al suelo. Una vez tumbado, ambos pokemón pierden el aura oscura que los había rodeado.

Ambos pokemón temporales intentaron levantarse con dificultad, pero de inmediato se vieron rodeados por una energía verde que impedía que movieran el cuerpo, pero si la cabeza. Lo que les permitió ver hacia arriba, y así ver que Poik comenzó a bajar, y al aterrizar, vieron que su ala derecha se encontraba extendida, y de esta salía una extraña luz verde. Poik se les acerco viéndolos seriamente.

POIK: Escúchenme bien, monstruos… ahora SUS mundos están en una amenaza sería, debido a que alguien creo esta Súper dimensión, y no tenemos tiempo para que ustedes estén peleándose por decidir quien dormirá en la litera de arriba. Y mucho menos para que nos estén molestando…- pronto nota que Dialga volteo levemente su mirada a un punto ajeno a Poik, cosa que lo molesto-… ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE HABLO VASALLO!- el pokemón simplemente obedece la orden, tembloroso, reacción que fue contagiada hacia Palkia- … entonces, ahora ustedes dos nos ayudaran a salvar a esta dimensión de la destrucción absoluta, y un proceso expansionista interdimensional… ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

Ambos seres asienten aun más temblorosos que antes. De inmediato, Poik baja su ala, con lo que la energía verde que la rodeaba, al igual que la que inmovilizaba a los pokemón, se desvanecieron. Con ello, ambos seres se levantaron de inmediato a pesar de sus heridas, mientras seguían viendo a Poik, con respeto y miedo a la vez, en espera de una nueva indicación. Mientras que el resto, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se mantenían estáticos y con la boca abierta. Este ser pequeño, amable y en ocasiones torpe, pudo traer de la nada un enorme dragón, peleo contra dos pokemón legendarios, los derroto, los sometió, les infundio miedo, y no parecía cansado. ¿Acaso, quien era este personaje tan sorprendente?

Pronto vieron a Poik acercarse a ellos, para ser más exactos, al dragón.

POIK: Gawain, ¿podrías sanarlos un poco para que nos ayuden?

GAWAIN: bien…- de inmediato, el dragón cierra sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en el que unos agujeros se abren en el suelo por donde se encontraban Dialga y Palkia- …Arte de los dragones… ¡Bendición natural!

Al instante, una especie de gas verde brillante sale de los orificios, el cual pronto rodea a ambos pokemón, pero no dura mucho, ya que se deshizo pronto. Una vez que desapareció, todos vieron que ambos pokemón estaban completamente sanados, como si nunca hubieran encarado a Poik.

ASH: es… es… imposible…- al parecer el resultado de la batalla no podía ser asimilado por su cabeza.

BROCK: ¿Cómo… como es… que los derroto?- el criador estaba en las mismas que su amigo. Mas sin embargo eso no detuvo a Poik, quien vio a Meowth, y sus compañeros, dar la siguiente orden.

POIK: Ustedes contribuyeron con esto. Así que… Gawain, almorzártelos.

GAWAIN: Bien…- el dragón se volteo a ver a los tres "bocadillos", y abrió grande su boca para acatar gustosamente la orden, mientras que ellos tres solamente lograron abrazarse entre si, y gritar como cobardes. Sin embargo, May reacciono rápidamente.

MAY: ¡Espere! ¡Ellos nos ayudaron a liberar a Shadow!- el dragón al oír la voz de la niña, se detuvo en seco, y el con Poik voltearon a verla.

POIK: pero fue por ellos que Shadow fue manipulado en primer lugar.

MAY: si pero… creo que ahora ellos están de nuestra parte de verdad, ¿cierto?- volteo a ver a sus antiguos adversarios, esto la vieron a ella, y ahora sin temblar tanto, respondieron.

JESSIE: si, si. Ahora nos independizamos.

JAMES: ya formamos parte de los buenos.

MEOWTH: Por favor no nos coma.- Poik se quedo quieto unos instantes, pensando.

POIK: de acuerdo. Les creo. Pero si mienten otra vez…- de inmediato cambia su voz a un tono más oscuro.-…Gawain usara sus huesos como mondadientes y sus jugos gástricos como enjuague bucal… enserio.- lo ultimo lo dice de forma normal.

LOS TRES: Entendido.

POIK: bien… alguien me quiere decir que fue lo que paso aquí.- esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a todos, haciendo que se olvidaran de la pelea y de lo que acababa de ocurrir,

ASH: si…- pronto el recupera la postura, al igual que sus amigos.- después de que la explosión, Sonic perdió su transformación, aunque quedo muy herido. Poco después Shadow cayo inconsciente por toda la energía que uso…

POIK: si… veo que tardo mucho para quitarse sus anillos, y más la energía del cetro que uso, no me extraña que sucediera. Continúen…

MAY: si. Luego de pelear contra Giovanni, pudimos deshacer su hechizo. Pero…

MELISA: poco después un rayo cayo en el cetro cuando el lo tenía. Una especie de humo negro salió, y lo absorbió a el, y a su Persian. Luego el humo se elevo hasta muy arriba, donde Giovanni de alguna forma se contacto con todo el mundo, dando un mensaje de lo grande que era y Blablablá, y al final una especie de luz nos absorbió a todo el mundo… literalmente por lo que veo.

ESPIO: despertamos en este mundo distorsionado. Y cuando vimos a Giovanni nuevamente, había cambiado. Aparecieron esos dos…- apunto hacia Dialga y Palkia- …que intentaron hacerle cara. Pero pudo detenerlos usando un chaos control inestable, y al final al parecer tomo control sobre ellos.

POIK: lo que nos lleva al ahora. Un momento… ¿dijeron que el se había transformado?- su voz estaba tomando tono de preocupación, por lo que el sentimiento fue difundido por los demás.

ASH: si. Pero…

POIK: ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! Ash, May, Melisa, Espío, suban en Gawain conmigo. Amy, Cream, Omega, Rouge, ustedes en Dialga. Knuckles, Chaotix, Max, Brock, suban en Palkia. Tails, Eggman, Rocket, ustedes vayan por las naves, e intenten encontrar a personas que se encuentren varadas en este mundo distorsionado.

Todos, que no comprendían a que había llevado a la preocupación al Máster Poik, obedecieron algo dudosos, pero antes que comenzaran a acatar sus indicaciones, Amy habla.

AMY: Tails. Por favor llévate a Sonic a que se cure.

TAILS: de acuerdo…- pero antes de que el fuera a pedirle a Omega que lo subiera…

VOZ: no…- todos buscaron al origen de la voz débil. Pronto vieron a un herido Sonic de pie con mucha dificultad.- voy con ustedes…

AMY: pero Sonic…

SONIC: Amy, me conoces… no puedo estar lejos de la acción.

AMY: ¡pero no estas en condiciones para pelear!

ASH: Amy tiene razón. Te pondríamos en peligro.

POIK: déjenlo…- todos se sorprendieron que Poik si permitiría fácilmente que, a pesar de su estado, fuera con ellos.

ASH: pero…

POIK: ¿Qué no confías en tu compañero?- eso hizo pensar al entrenador. Por un lado se encontraba muy herido, pero por otro, el quería participar de alguna forma sin importar como estuviera la situación, lo que le recordó a el mismo en varias ocasiones.

ASH: de acuerdo.

AMY: ¡No! ¡NO permitiré que…!

SONIC: ¡Amy! ¡Si no me dejas ir, jamás te lo perdonare!- eso le afecto a la eriza, por lo que termino por ceder.

Ahora que todo esta decidido, todos fueron al transporte seleccionado por su "líder". Los Pokemón y el dragón, por indicaciones de Poik, ayudaron a todos para que se subieran sobre ellos. Tuvieron cuidado con Sonic al subirlo, aun se encontraba gravemente herido y por petición de Amy se durmió. Tails tuvo que buscar a su avión ya que no se encontraba cerca de donde despertaron, pero para su suerte, pronto lo encontró y subió a bordo. Eggman ya tenía su vehículo preparado para volar, y una vez que todos ya estaban en sus "transportes", Poik les indico que siguieran a Gawain quienes fueran con el, y los otro cinco que ya se fueran a comenzar su búsqueda, por lo que todos alzaron vuelo, y en poco tiempo se encontraban volando en formación de punta de flecha, con Gawain en la cabeza, y los otros con dirección a la flota. No sabían a donde los llevaba, hasta que vieron que estaban con dirección a uno de los pilares de luz. Todos estaban volando

AMY: ¡oye dragón! ¡¿Por qué no curaste a mi Sonic?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo, puesto que el curo a sus atacantes, y no a su héroe.

GAWAIN: Esa técnica solamente funciona con seres con una relación con los dragones. Y tu amigo no es si quiera conocido.

ASH: ¿y por cierto, quien eres?

GAWAIN: Soy Gawain. El líder de los dragones de la tierra y el metal, uno de los cinco dragones principales.

MAY: Ya Poik. Dinos que pasa. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y a que te refieres con una "Súper dimensión"?

POIK: bien. Primero que nada, tengo que explicarles lo que es una dimensión…

* * *

**EXPLICACION:**

En el todo, existen cuatro zonas adimensionales, es decir, son planos, y no son parte de nada, solamente de ellos mismos: tiempo, espacio, materia y energía. Son zonas que son puras, y no hay nada en ellas ajenas a lo que son. No hay posibilidad de que haiga vida abundante y variada en ellas. Pero cuando estas zonas se entrelazan en un solo punto, es donde todos los atributos de ellos se mezclan, permitiendo que haiga espacio para que la materia pueda llenar, energía que le da la fuerza de desarrollarse, y tiempo para el proceso. A eso se le llama dimensión, la región donde estas zonas se vuelven una sola, en el que tengan más de una forma de verlos, y la unión de los cuatro nos permite la creación de los universos. Más sin embargo, eso hace que tengamos la falsa idea en el que solamente puede haber un universo por dimensión…

**INTERRUPCIÓN**

MAX: ¿y que no es así?

POIK: te equivocas.

**REANUDACION**

El espacio es diferente a las demás zonas. Este si tiene un límite y un final incluso para dar en esas conexiones, más sin embargo, la energía, el tiempo y la materia son eternos y solamente se transforman. En el caso que haiga mucho del espacio en una dimensión, este espacio se vera obligado a dividirse y comprimirse, y los otros tres, al ser ilimitados, podrán llenar al espacio sin problemas. Lo que permitiría que haiga la posibilidad de dos, o más universos en una sola dimensión. A esos universos comprimidos que se encuentran en una sola dimensión, se les conocen con el nombre de súper dimensiones.

Pero, existen dos tipos diferentes de súper dimensiones: los naturales y los artificiales. Los naturales son como les explique. Los artificiales, son el resultado de inestabilidad de una de las zonas adimensionales en el universo o dimensión. En el caso de ahora, el espacio. Esto puede afectar a solamente desde un pequeño pueblo, hasta toda la dimensión de una sola vez. En este último rango de alcance, se le pueden ver los tres pilares que mantiene al universo, que son las zonas de energía, tiempo y materia, y es posible tener un contacto total con ellos. Sabiendo esto, es posible destruir la dimensión de una sola vez. Ya que si uno de los universos de la dimensión es destruida, se provocara una reacción en cadena que destruirá la dimensión, por completo.

**FIN DE EXPLICACION

* * *

**

ASH: entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar?

POIK: Giovanni fue corrompido por el poder del cetro. Ahora tiene el conocimiento de todo esto. Por lo que ya sabe que tiene que hacer para destruir a esta dimensión.

MAY: ¿y que es?

POIK: si destruye esta Súper Dimensión de forma inestable, acabara con todo lo que haiga.

MAX: ¿y como haremos para regresarlo todo a la normalidad?

POIK: solo nos queda…- el silencio que guardo, generó un momento de suspenso para todos.-…Destruir esta Súper Dimensión antes que el lo haga a su modo.

AMY: ¡Óyeme! ¡¿Eso no es lo que tratamos de evitar?- estaba confundida, y con razón.

POIK: Me refiero a destruir simplemente el estado, no al universo también.

VECTOR: ¿y como haremos eso?

POIK: Giovanni seguramente pensara destruirlo erradicando uno de los pilares, lo que hará que su destrucción sea muy inestable, y al desaparecer, se llevara al universo, y la dimensión de paso, con el. Pero si nosotros lo destruimos de forma estable, solamente desaparecerá la distorsión, y no el universo.

MELISA: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

POIK: ven la luz de hasta arriba- indico al cielo, para que todos voltearan ahí. Una vez que vieron la luz que Ash vio antes, Poik les dirigió la palabra de nuevo.- ese es el origen de la súper dimensión. Si destruimos la distorsión desde el centro, la destrucción será completamente estable, y así todo regresara a la normalidad.

KNUCKLES: ¿Por qué no vamos ahí primero?

POIK: si no te fijaste, esta más lejos de lo que te imaginas. Y en lo que llevamos la mitad del camino, Giovanni ya nos habrá matado a todos. Además, esta despidiendo una enorme cantidad de energía, si vamos así como así, nos rostizaría a menos de 3 metros de su aurora.

VECTOR: entonces vamos contra el, peleamos, lo vencemos y fin del cuento, ¿no?

POIK: ojala fuera así de fácil. El ha sido corrompido y adquirió un inmenso poder, y lo peor… es que al juzgar por la energía que siento, diría que aun no esta completo…

MAY: ¿Qué quieres decir?

POIK: apenas su cuerpo esta acostumbrándose al nuevo poder, en cuanto lo domine completamente, entonces evolucionara a una forma superior a la que debió tomar.

ASH: entonces démonos prisa.

Sin más que decir, todos aumentan su velocidad para llegar a su destino, esperando que Poik si sepa a donde ir.

Ya llevaban unos minutos volando con dirección al pilar del espacio, según Poik, y por lo visto, aun no llevaban ni la mitad del camino, pues no veían que se acercaban a el. En esos instantes, se encontraban sobrevolando sobre una ciudad, la cual, al igual que todo, su suelo estaba flotando en la nada. Pero para su sorpresa, cerca de la ciudad "flotante", había flotando un enorme desierto en un extremo, y en otro lado cerca, había una región congelada.

ASH: ¿Cómo es posible esto?- se extrañaba al ver esa ilógica que veía.

POIK: es normal que todos los lugares se revuelvan por una distorsión. Un bosque y un desierto que siempre han estado separados por miles de kilómetros, pueden terminar juntos por estos fenómenos.

Siguieron volando con dirección al pilar, pero parecía que aun no estaban ni cerca. Pero de pronto, cuando estaban sobrevolando otra ciudad, al parecer ciudad verde, apareció de ella una enorme bola de energía purpura con dirección a ellos. Por suerte lograron esquivarla. Lograron divisar que fue lanzado desde una enorme plaza que había, además que había un enorme tráfico en los límites de la ciudad, al parecer las personas intentaban en vano escapar a algún lugar seguro. Algo en ellos les decía que Giovanni estaba en la plaza, por lo que todos bajaron al sitio, y como esperaban ahí se encontraba Giovanni, quien los miraba de forma burlona e imponente.

GIOVANNI: vaya, esperaba que Dialga y Palkia se deshiciera de ustedes.

ASH: ¿Qué haces aquí?

GIOVANNI: algo me decía que algunos quizás iban a escapar de ellos, por lo que decidí esperarlos para encargarme de esos pocos. Pero veo que tendré que encargarme de todos ustedes.

KNUCKLES: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

GIOVANNI: así.- de inmediato chasquea sus dedos, y de pronto, entre el y los héroes, aparece un enorme circulo oscuro que expide humo del mismo color, del cual comenzaban a salir un gran numero de personas uniformadas, eran más hombres del equipo Rocket.

ASH: ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos?

GIOVANNI: ellos viven para servirme… y así se mantendrán…

De pronto, todos ellos comienzan a arder en un fuego azul que los "desaparece" de la vista de todos. Pero aun así se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y desesperación por parte de las victimas de Giovanni, lo que horrorizo a todos. Después de unos momentos de gritos constantes, pronto los gritos comenzaron a desaparecer para abrirle espacio a unos extraños gruñidos. En poco tiempo, el fuego comenzó a extinguirse, lo que les permitió ver algo que los horrorizo más. Esas personas se habían transformado: ahora vieron que eran esqueletos con algo de carne pegada a sus huesos, no tenían ojos, pero en sus cuencas salían una luz roja en su lugar, sus dientes se afilaron pareciendo colmillos, las puntas de los huesos de sus dedos se afilaron igualmente pareciendo garras, no tenían la vestimenta del torso, permitiendo ver sus costillas y columna y lo que parecían ser unos cristales rojos que latían como si fueran sus corazones, aun conservaban pantalones y botas con apariencia más gastada que antes.

May, Max, Amy y Cream tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no tener que ver ese horror, mientras que los otros lo veían con ira y prepotencia.

KNUCKLES: ¡¿Qué demonios les hiciste?

GIOVANNI: solamente les di más poder…

POIK: ¿Más poder?- parecía ofendido Poik- ¡Los transformaste en demonios!

LOS DEMAS: ¿Demonios?- todos se sorprendieron ante la revelación de Poik.

GIOVANNI: todo tiene un precio, y ese es el que se tuvo que dar para que siguieran sirviéndome… y por cierto… esto le paso a cada integrante de mi organización que siguiera siéndome fiel en cada parte del mundo. Ellos no son los únicos que necesitare, en estos momentos estarán reuniendo al mayor numero de personas en todas parte para… reclutarlos, y tener preparado un ejercito de millones antes de que me vaya de aquí.- al chasquear nuevamente los dedos, detrás suyo apareció una enorme bola de fuego que pronto tomo forma de un trono, en el cual Giovanni tomo asiento.- Ahora fieles esbirros… acaben con ellos.

Estos al escuchar la orden, cada uno sujeto fuertemente una de sus costillas, y brutalmente se las arrancan, pero al parecer no les dolió nada. De inmediato, esas costillas comienzan a tomar la forma de espadas cortas, siendo rodeadas de cargas eléctricas. Entonces, con sus armas ya listas, se lanzaron contra los héroes para complacer a su "amo". Todos, simplemente se prepararon para lo que parecía ser, la batalla mas difícil que hayan tenido… hasta ahora.

* * *

Soy Sombra de Maldad. Si, ya se que he prometido el fin pronto del fic unas chingo mil chorrocientas veces, así que ya no digo nada, y que cuando llegue el fin que sea una sorpresa. Ahora aprovecho para dar gracias a diferentes miembros de la comunidad de Fanfiction que me han inspirado, y no solamente con comentar. Primero, antes que nadie, a **Andrea and Naturbed**, la primera persona que me ha enviado un review, desde el principio, la cual ha estado inactiva por mucho tiempo, llegandome a preocuparme, por lo que espero que este bien y que nada malo le haya pasado. También a **Tifon the Hedgehog**, quien me ha seguido desde que se entero del fic, y me ha promocionado ultimamente (aunque no me ha ayudado en nada, ja). Y no puedo olvidarme de mi estimada **Haruka-Evans28**, quien a pesar de que, supongo, ni ha visto esto, me ha conmovido con varias de sus creaciones en el aspecto emotivo (si leyeran alguna creacion suya, supongo que se sorprenderian que la considero mi favorita por como yo escribo y como son mis intereses). Bien, sin nada más que decir que...

**ESTE FANFIC CONTINUARA**

* * *

**El salto**

**Conociendo un amigo**

**Un nuevo miembro**

**Conociendo molestias**

**La princesa de Hoenn y el ser supremo**

**Exoneración: la eriza misteriosa**

**Leyenda: cita con el doctor Eggman**

**Descubrimientos**

**Un niño y 10 toneladas de diversión**

**Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino**

**Carrera contra el tiempo: nube misteriosa**

**Problemas en el equipo**

**Prueba y advertencia: peligro dimensional**

**Asalto y defensa: el poder de un Máster**

**Defensa y traición: el eclipse**

**Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow**

**De mal en peor: la Razón de la Maldad**

**El guerrero y lobo: distorcion dimensional**

**El guerrero y lobo: Reuniendo Fuerzas  
**

El guerrero y el lobo: un nuevo poder

Dark Satánic Shadow: solo el comienzo


	21. El guerrero y Lobo: un nuevo poder

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Los demonios al escuchar la orden que les dio su señor, cada uno sujeto fuertemente una de sus costillas, y brutalmente se las arrancan, pero al parecer no les dolió nada. De inmediato, esas costillas comienzan a tomar la forma de espadas cortas, siendo rodeadas de cargas eléctricas. Entonces, con sus armas ya listas, se lanzaron contra los héroes para complacer a su "amo". Nuestros héroes reaccionaron a tiempo, lo que les permitió que Omega, Vector, Melisa, y pikachu atacaran con cañón laser, lanzallamas, chaos spears e impactrueno, respectivamente. Esos ataques lograron contrarrestar la primera horda de monstruos que iban a atacarlos, sin embargo detrás de los atacados, salieron más para hacer lo que los primeros no pudieron. De inmediato todos los demás mobianos saltaron a la acción para comenzar la pelea, recibiendo ayuda de Dialga y Palkia, quienes atacaban a los monstruos que estaban reunidos en montones.

Al principio era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por así decirlo, puesto que los demonios Rocket intentaban rebanarlos, pero los héroes podían esquivar los ataques y contraatacar. Sin importar que tan fuerte atacaban, no podían dejarlos inconscientes, cuando los derribaban, de inmediato se levantaban y volvían a la batalla. Hasta Omega se vio obligado a comenzar a disparar, ya que ellos ya no eran personas, sin embargo, las balas rebotan de su cuerpo, como s fueran aprueba de ellas. En un momento, un grupo de estos demonios se aparto un poco de la batalla, luego todos ellos se encorvaron como si les doliera el estomago que ahora no tenían, y del cristal rojo se comenzaba a formar una esfera roja de energía en el interior de las bestias, y cuando estaban en su capacidad máxima, estiran bruscamente hacia atrás su cuerpo y las esferas salen despedidas. Los ataques iban dirigidos contra los humanos y las chicas que no combatían. Para suerte de ellos, Gawain los cubrió del ataque con sus alas, sin embargo se noto que el ataque si logro afectarle, a pesar del blindaje que tenían.

Pronto el dragón de piedra y acero desdoblo sus alas, pero apenas lo hacia, salto hacia ellos otro demonio con dirección a May. Ash al verlo, rápidamente saco su espada e intercepto el ataque del oponente. A pesar de que Ash tenía una espada de hoja larga y su contrincante una corta, ambos estaban muy emparejados una vez que empezaron a impactar aceros, sin embargo se notaba más maestría por parte del demonio que por el entrenador. El engendro intento atacar con un ataque vertical, así que Ash se defendió colocando su arma de lado sobre su cabeza, sin embargo el ataque del enemigo fue más fuerte que la defensa, logrando derribar al joven. Una vez en el suelo, su oponente intento enterrarle su espada, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por May, quien le golpeo en la cabeza usando el mango de su propia espada. Ash al ver la ayuda de su amiga, se levanta y se pone en guardia para seguir la batalla.

El demonio simplemente se recupera del ataque de la chica, y nuevamente se lanza para pelear, primero intento cortarle la cabeza a su primera victima, pero Ash logra agacharse e intenta darle un golpe de lado con su espada, pero este monstruo pone su antebrazo ante el ataque, y la hoja de la espada no logra hacerle daño. May en un desesperado intento, ataca con el filo de su espada, sin embargo el demonio nuevamente se protege con su antebrazo, y cuando hueso y hoja impactan, salen chispas, como si sus huesos estuvieran blindados. De pronto, el demonio hábilmente toma el brazo de May, y lo dobla en dirección opuesta a la que este puede, haciendo que ella por el dolor, suelte su arma. Ash al verlo, sale disparado para intentar atacar nuevamente, sin embargo, el demonio bloque nuevamente el ataque y en esa ocasión golpea fuertemente el codo del joven entrenador, con lo que causo una reacción similar a la de la coordinadora, y una vez el arma en el suelo, de un empujón tiro al joven entrenador cerca de May.

Ahora que ambos chicos estaban indefensos, teniendo a May más cerca, levanto su espada de hueso, con dirección al corazón de la chica, Ash, al no ver tiempo para recuperar su arma, se lanza y se pone entre el demonio y su amiga, dispuesto a recibir el ataque. Y cuando el engendro estuvo a punto de acabar con Ash, en vez de May, se ve una línea de luz atravesar a este ser verticalmente, en ese instante se queda completamente inmóvil. Y en un momento, se ve que fue partido por la mitad, ya que la mitad izquierda se tira al suelo por su lado, y el otro lado por el suyo. Los dos amigos vieron sorprendidos y aterrorizados. Pronto ven que ambas mitades comienzan a incendiarse en fuegos de color azul y rojo, pronto estos se extinguen, mostrando que consumieron por completo a los restos.

De pronto, salió otro demonio más con su propia espada en mano, pero antes de que si quiera estuviera cerca, aparece Poik con su espada en ala (recuerden que el posee un sable oculto en su bastón) que ahora se encontraba brillando con una hermosa luz blanca. Y brutalmente le atraviesa el cristal de su pecho, pulverizándolo al contacto. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos, hasta que el demonio, al igual que el anterior a este, se ve consumido por más fuego completamente.

En seguida aparecen otros dos, pero en esta ocasión, contra el responsable de la caída de dos compañeros. Y cuando ambos ya casi iban a destajarlo, Poik bloquea su doble ataque con su espada, y con mucha facilidad los repele, para poder acercarse a uno y velozmente lo corta por la mitad, pero en esta ocasión, de lado, pero si logro cortar su cristal, y en lo que se consumía por más fuego mientras caía, Poik salto hacia el segundo y sujeta fuertemente su cráneo con una de sus patas, para que al instante lo pulveriza aplicando presión (como ya habrán notado, cuando mueren aparece fuego que los consume dejando nada, por lo que ya no lo mencionare aunque si siga ocurriendo).

Todos se distrajeron un rato, observando a Poik detenidamente. El técnicamente mato a estos cuatro individuos sin dudar, y al parecer no sentía culpa de nada. Cuando todo esto iba a traerle secuelas a May, inmediatamente Poik habla…

POIK: no hay nada que hacer… - nadie entendía de que hablaba- …cuando alguien se convierte en demonio…su mente permanece en el cuerpo… pero su alma se queda atrapada en el limbo, sufriendo… la única forma de liberar la mente, y permitir que el alma valla al purgatorio a ser juzgada… debemos matarlos…- inmediatamente voltea a ver a May, pero mostrando un rostro de confianza, y comprensión- May… si quieres que vayan directamente al cielo… bendice tu arma… la de Ash, de Melisa, y a Omega… solo así ustedes serán capaces de darles descanso sin problemas…- levanto su espada brillante, señalándola, indicándole que ese brillo debería aparecer.- … rogadle a estas armas que purifiquen sus cuerpo… si quieres…- May pareció dudar un poco, pero pronto mostro determinación.

MAY: si…- ella toma su arma, se arrodilla y se pone en posición de rezo con su espada firme.- _por favor, permítanme poder ayudar a esas pobres personas, no quiero ver a gente sufrir…_

De pronto, su espada, al igual que la de Ash, el dabilahro de Melisa y todo Omega, comenzaron a brillar por la misma luz blanca. Con esto, todos lo que estaban bendecidos, se pusieron en guardia, preparados para salvar el alma de todos ellos.

* * *

Giovanni tenía razón, en cada parte del mundo distorsionado, los operativos del equipo Rocket se habían transformado en esos demonios, y en los mismos instantes en el que comenzó la pelea, ya estaban comenzando a reunir a las personas en lugares amplios, para tener el mayor número de nuevos sirvientes para su amo, una vez que venga por ellos. Pero nos centraremos en la cuidad, ya un gran numero de la población de la ciudad se encontraba en el amplio centro. Todos estaban muy aterrados por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque principalmente más por los monstruos. La policía intento hacerles cara, sin embargo ya vimos que eran casi invencibles a manos simples como las de ellos, sin importar si usaban armas.

En un momento, una madre con su hija que tenía una muñeca suya, junto a otro gran número de personas, estaban caminando en fila con dirección al centro siendo vigilados por 10 demonios con espadas de hueso a mano. En un momento, a la niña se le cae su muñeca, por lo que se separa de la fila y va por ella, a pesar de que su madre intento detenerla. En cuanto se agacho para recuperar su juguete, nota que una sombra le quita luz de los faros encendidos. Al elevar lentamente su mirada, vio que uno de los demonios estaba parado frente a ella, viéndola como si fuera una gran amenaza, sabiendo que tenía que hacer con las amenazas. La madre supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer el monstruo, por lo que intento ir a donde su hija, pero se ve capturada por dos de los demonios que había. Y en cuanto el demonio levanto su sable para ejecutar a la pobre infante, que nada hacia para evitar el acto, se ve como el demonio cae de espaldas, pareciendo que acababa de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

Toda la fila de capturados voltea hacia un lado de la calle, y observan que no muy lejos, se encontraba un soldado muy diferente a los que conocían. Este vestía un uniforme verde con detalles al parecer muy modernos, así como que en su caso había una especie de lente azul para su ojo derecho, una especie de chaleco de metal estaba fuera del uniforme cuya insignia se encontraba en el pecho la cual era una M dorada teniendo un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas siendo rodeado por un laurel de olivos como fondo dentro de un circulo de bordes dorados, por taba un fusil de francotirador BARRET M82.

Pronto de la calle perpendicular a la que ellos estaban, aparecen otros 5 soldados con uniformes iguales al francotirador, pero ellos portaban rifles de asalto M16 que una vez que tuvieron oportunidad, comenzaron a disparar sobre los demonios. Las personas al ver que los soldados estaban distrayendo a sus captores, ellos aprovecharon para retirarse a un lugar lejos del tiroteo, por desgracia, los disparos solamente eran golpes fuertes para los demonios, hasta el tiro del BARRET parecieron ser un golpe, y no un disparo, lo que preocupo a los soldados.

SOLDADO 1: ¡Coronel! ¡Definitivamente son demonios! ¡No les hacemos ni cosquillas!

CORONEL (Quien era el francotirador): ¡entonces ya saben que hacer, soldados!

De inmediato, todos los soldados sacaron de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme un papel pequeño, que parecía temer escrito un carácter extraño en el, y lo pegan en el mango de sus rifles, de pronto estos comienzan a brillar de un color blanco. Ahora que ya no disparaban, los demonios aprovecharon para atacar de cerca. Cuando uno de ellos estaba a 4 metros de ellos, el coronel le apunto la cabeza y le disparo. Aunque el monstruo pensó que no le haría daño, este fue su último pensamiento, puesto que la bala no solo logro penetrarlo, sino también destruir todo su cráneo, acabándolo al instante. El resto solamente vio como fue derrotado uno de sus compañeros, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los demás soldados ya estaban reiniciando su tiroteo contra ellos.

Pronto los Rocket transformados vieron que ahora esas personas militares eran capaces de acabar con ellos, después de la caída de otros tres. Por lo que la retirada no tardo en darse, sin embargo, esos militares lograron terminar con ellos antes de que pudieran doblar a la esquina más cercana. Todos los civiles, que vieron la pelea escondidos, salieron para agradecerles a sus salvadores, en especial la madre.

MADRE: ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!- le agradecía al coronel con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hija.

CORONEL: Aun no las de. Es posible que noten la ausencia de esos que acabamos. Jefferson, Castillo, Salinas. Ustedes escolten a los civiles en búsqueda de más que están en proceso. El resto nos encargaremos de ir a donde este la concentración de prisioneros.

SOLDADOS: ¡Si señor!

Los tres que menciono les indicaron a las personas que los siguieran, mientras que el resto dio media vuelta para ir con dirección al centro.

SOLDADO 2: señor, ¿no se supone que deberíamos seguir a "ya sabe quien"?

CORONEL: el capitán nos dio la orden de que si hubiera intervención Nazer, o algún otro caos, teníamos permiso de dar soporte a la población civil.

SOLDADO 3: pero no creo que seamos suficientes con todos los demonios que quizás haiga en toda la dimensión, a pesar de que seamos DDST. Además de que se transformo en Súper Dimensión.

CORONEL: no podemos hacer más, soldado. No podemos llamar a pedir refuerzos.

Sin más que decir, siguieron su camino, de donde quieran que viniesen.

* * *

De regreso a donde los héroes, estos aun se mantenían quietos, al igual que sus oponentes, esperando el primer ataque de su contrincante. Los segundos que transcurrían parecían ser horas para los que solamente podían observar. De pronto, los primeros en comenzar la batalla fueron los demonios. Cuatro de ellos comenzaron a disparar las esferas de energía de sus cristales, Ash y su equipo esquivaron el ataque, y una vez eludido, los humanos y la clon corrieron hacia sus oponentes, mientras que Omega se quedo atrás para darles fuego de cobertura. Ahora los disparos de ametralladora eran más que eficaces contra los demonios, quienes caían como moscas por los constantes disparos.

En cuanto los tres espadachines estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ash dio un ataque en diagonal, May uno en línea horizontal y Melisa una onda de energía expansiva provocado por un golpe al suelo. Todos los que recibieron el ataque fueron fácilmente derrotados, sin embargo eso no desmoralizo a los demás monstruos para seguir peleando. Ahora todos se amontonaban sobre ellos tres. A pesar de que ahora los dos humanos poseían armas purificadoras, eso no recompensaba el hecho de que ellos no eran maestros en el arte de la espada, por lo que tuvieron que ponerse detrás de Melisa, pero aun así seguían peleando contra quienes se acercaban. May se vio obligada a usar su ballesta al ver que el número que se acercaba a su amiga iba creciendo y así flanquear al enemigo, mientras que Ash seguía cubriéndolas de los que se acercaban. La batalla fue larga y muy agotadora, pero pudieron acabar con todos, solo dejando a dos que estaban a lado de Giovanni como si lo protegieran.

Giovanni, al ver a su ejército masacrado, se puso de pie, y de inmediato el trono en llamas se extinguió.

GIOVANNI: son más fuertes de lo que esperaba. Creo que ahora tendré que encargarme de ustedes personalmente.

Sin si quiera mirarles a sus siervos, Giovanni brutalmente atravesó a sus demonios restantes usando solamente sus manos, sujetando firmemente los cristales. En unos cuantos segundos esos monstruos pronto se vieron rodeados por una luz amarilla, y poco a poco la forma de sus cuerpos fue cambiando, hasta transformarse en dos espadas de doble hoja. Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras que una maléfica sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

VECTOR: bien. Esto se pondrá muy feo.

ASH: No digas eso Vector.- después de decir eso, encara a su enemigo.- ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho! ¡Condenar a tus hombres! ¡Amenazar a nuestra dimensión! ¡Capturar a Shadow!

GIOVANNI: ¿Quién?... – se hacia el gracioso con sus adversarios, cosa que fue de desagrado para ellos. Pronto reacciona con la misma actitud.- Ah. ¿Te refieres a el?

Primero coloca sus dos espadas en la espalda como si las enfundara. Luego, levanta su mano a la altura de su cabeza y la abre, y de ella aparece la pokebola del erizo mencionado en una esfera de fuego azul.- si. Con este nuevo poder ya me había olvidado de el.

Inmediatamente, utilizando las garras del antebrazo desocupado, comienza a rasgar levemente, pero no dejaba marca alguna. Todos veían preocupados esto, sin embargo Omega veía fijamente la pokebola, de sus ojos se encendía y apagaban luces de diferentes colores.

OMEGA: análisis confirmado en un 100%. Para la captura de Shadow, fue necesaria que sus células fueran comprimidas en el interior de la pokebola por un dispositivo asignada a la tarea. Es necesario el uso a la inversa del artefacto para que Shadow vuelva a aparecer.

GIOVANNI: vaya… veo que me descubriste.

MAY: ¿de que habla, Omega?

OMEGA: si la pokebola es destruida mientras Shadow esta adentro, desaparecerá definitivamente, sin posibilidad de restaurar su estructura celular.

TAILS: ¡Ósea que Shadow morirá si destruyen la pokebola mientras este adentro!- todos se alarmaron ante la noticia que dieron el zorro y el robot.

GIOVANNI: efectivamente. Digamos, que es una forma para deshacerme de el si el me traicionara o si ya no le necesitara… ¿y adivinen? Ya no lo necesito.

Uno no tendía que ser genio para saber que era lo que planeaba hacer. Pronto de la mano que sujetaba la esfera, comenzó a despedir energía eléctrica que comenzó a rodear a la pokebola, y de esta se despedía la propia, como si ya comenzaba a descomponerse.

MAY: ¡Deja de hacer eso!- y sin esperar más, preparo una flecha de su ballesta aun en forma y disparo directamente al rostro del monstruo.

GIOVANNI: no molestes.- con una gran velocidad, dio un golpe de su brazo libre contra la flecha, estando muy cerca de impactar, lo que lo redirigió contra lo alto de uno de los edificios, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse. Por suerte no había nadie ahí.

Sin embargo, Giovanni decidió dejar de torturar a su pokebola por ahora, y con la otra mano, señalo con los tres dedos del medio a los escombros. De pronto, los escombros comenzaron a moverse, y a tomar forma, de lo que parecían ser, cuatro enormes seres antropomórficos hechos de piedra de 6 metros, y también de los mismos restos del edificio surgieron enormes mazos para los gigantes. Estos con lentitud se dirigieron hasta donde su creador, en espera de ordenes de el. Una vez a su lado, Giovanni simplemente les indico a sus adversarios, y los monstruos de piedra de inmediato se dirigieron lo más rápido que podían hacia ellos y apenas estuvieron a rango, los atacaron con sus mazos.

Todos reaccionaron al ataque, y se hicieron a un lado. Una vez que se salvaron del ataque, vieron como Giovanni comenzó a volver a emitir más energía al esférico. Ya sabían que no tenían tiempo para jugar, por lo que Dialga, Palkia, y Gawain se prepararon para atacar. Los dos pokemón legendarios atacaron con distorsión, por lo que elimino a dos de los gigantes. Mientras que Gawain, estiro un poco su cuello hacia atrás a la vez que cerró sus ojos.

GAWAIN: ¡Arte de la Tierra! ¡Rayo diamante!

Al instante, escupe de su hocico una especie de rayo con un hermoso brillo blanco. El ataque extermino a la tercera estatua viviente. Solo quedaba uno, y cuando los tres dragones iban a atacar en conjunto.

GIOVANNI: ¡Dejen de molestar!

Al estirar un dedo con dirección a ellos, de este sale disparado una especie de rayo rosado que impacta contra los tres gigantes dragones. Una vez que la luz del impacto desapareció, vieron que los tres quedaron completamente inmóviles. No se habían convertido en piedra ni nada, simplemente ya no se podían mover, ni un musculo. Antes de que todos intentaran de hacer algo para ayudarlos, el ser de roca se acerco lo suficiente como para casi golpear a Ash con su mazo.

Por suerte Melisa vio las intenciones del fenómeno, por lo que antes de que el mazo si quiera impactara contra el joven entrenador, la eriza clon intercepto y bloque el avance del ataque del mazo con su dabilahro. Ambos intentaban derribar a su oponente aplicando más fuerza sobre su arma, al fin y al cabo, Melisa fue más fuerte, y logro empujar a su adversario, sacándolo de balance. De inmediato, la eriza comenzó a atacar con gran poder y velocidad con su arma filosa, pero, debido a su material, no podía cortarlo, pero si despedían chispas los golpes.

Al dar un último golpe, disparo una ráfaga de energía de su arma que derribo al gigante de piedra, más no lo derroto. Vieron como con torpeza, el gigante se levanto, y parecía estar más furioso que antes. De pronto su mazo se vio rodeado por una energía amarilla, y al instante golpea su mazo contra el suelo, provocando que comenzara un temblor, seguido a un enorme agrietamiento en la tierra. Ese agrietamiento paso por donde nuestros héroes, pasando entre ellos y extendiéndose a lo que parecían ser hectómetros. Haciendo que Ash, Melisa, Ash, May, y Poik se encontraban del lado donde estaba el gigante y su señor, y el resto se encontraba distante por unos 5 metros, el cual era el grosor de la fisura.

Antes de que los que poseían la capacidad de volar fueran hacia donde Ash, vieron que el ser rocoso nuevamente lanzo un ataque hacia ellos, el cual nuevamente fue evadido a tiempo. La eriza pronto comenzó a canalizar energía de su mano, para luego, disparar más chaos spears hacia el gigante. Estos impactaban, haciendo retroceder al enorme ser, dejando varias marcas por los impactos. Y justo antes de que ella se lanzara hacia el para un golpe final con su arma…

GIOVANNI: ¡Deténganse!- todos, incluyendo, el gigante, voltearon a verlo. Y los héroes se sorprendieron al ver que Giovanni estaba caminando directamente hacia donde estaba la fisura, para luego extender el brazo que sostenía la pokebola de Shadow, dándole la amenaza de caer.- ¿me pregunto si resistiría esta pokebola una caída como esta?

ASH: ¡Ni te atrevas!

De inmediato se lanza hacia el villano y comienza a atacar con su espada lista para todo. Giovanni vio acercarse el niño, por lo que retrocedió y bloque los ataques que le lanzaba utilizando las garras de sus antebrazos y sus garras. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, se lanzo para enterrarle sus garras en su corazón. Ash por suerte pudo bloquearlo con un hábil movimiento de su espada, y con otro escapo de otro golpe de las garras. Pronto comenzó un embate de espada- garras, en el que ninguno cedía terreno. Cada uno estaba decidido a vencerá su adversario por lo que han hecho: Giovanni el querer destruir la dimensión y Ash el interponerse.

Pronto, esto comenzó a ser frustrante para el malvado, por lo que en un último choque de aceros, empujo al joven entrenador cerca del borde del abismo creado, y luego le lanza la pokebola.

GIOVANNI: ¿la quieres? ¡Tenla!

Justamente en el momento en el que Ash tiene el esférico en sus manos, Giovanni cierra su puño con fuerza, y en poco tiempo, se ve rodeado por energía violeta. De inmediato lo dirige hacia el joven y abre la mano, y de pronto, sale disparado una ráfaga de energía con dirección a Ash. El solamente se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de evadir el ataque por su propia voluntad. Cuando de pronto, siente que una fuerza, que no provenía de él, lo empuja, apartándolo de la trayectoria del ataque, lo que además hace que suelte la pokebola en el aire. Poco antes de caer al suelo, se da cuenta del, o más bien, de la responsable… May. Ella, que pudo salvar a Ash, no pudo salvarse a sí misma, por lo que el ataque le da a ella, y al parecer, a la esfera, y su mochila de cintura, a la cual se le rompió la cinta, por lo que se separo de su dueña, y de un agujero que se hizo salieron las esmeraldas que aun les quedaban en su poder. El ataque tuvo tanta potencia, que termino lanzando a chica, esmeraldas y artefacto, hacia el abismo.

Todos vieron aterrados como su amiga, las esmeraldas y la prisión de su compañero, estaban cayendo a la nada como si estuviese pasando en cámara lenta. Al fin de pocos segundos de apariencia eterna, Rouge, Knuckles y Poik reaccionaron a tiempo en el que ya no estaban a simple vista, para querer lanzarse a salvarla de su caída. Giovanni al verlo, rápidamente intercepto a quienes querían salvarla con más ataques de energía, que los apartaron bastante de la fisura ya que no pudieron evitarlos. Ahora que se perdió cualquier posibilidad de salvarla, Ash corrió hacia el abismo, con la intención de saltar y llegar hacia ella de alguna forma. Sin embargo Poik se había recuperado del ataque, y al ver la estupidez que iba a hacer el entrenador, toma la funda de su espada y la lanza hacia los pies del entrenador, haciéndolo caer al suelo antes de que lo hicieran en el vacío.

A pesar de la intervención, siguió acercándose a gatas a la fisura, y una vez que se asomo, ya no podía ver a su amiga, se había perdido en la oscuridad de la profundidad. Ahora que cualquier intento de rescatarla era inútil, simplemente se arrodillo, tomo la mochila de May, que se hallaba muy cerca del borde, lo sujeta con fuerza y grita, perdido en la desesperación…

ASH: ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

La chica aun estaba cayendo, casi al borde del desmayo. Aun se sentía afectada por el impacto del ataque, pero aun así, veía como las esmeraldas estaban cayendo junto a ella, al igual que la pokebola de Shadow. Aun recordaba que Shadow le había comentado que quizás ella pudiera usar el chaos control a igual que el. Pero estaba el problema que las esmeraldas estaban muy distanciadas de ella, y ahora podía ver hasta donde terminaba su caída. Sabía que no podía sobrevivir a esa altura, pero supuso que al menos podría salvar a Shadow. Así que con sus últimas fuerzas que usaría, se acerco a la pokebola, al tomarla, la abraza fuertemente.

MAY: Shadow… ni se te ocurra escaparte de esta muriendo, cobarde…- esto lo dice con tono burlón.

Y en pocos segundos, siente el impacto poderoso de la caída, por lo que su vista se vuelve completamente oscura, sin si quiera sentir el dolor del choque.

Todos estaban dolidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Su amiga ya posiblemente hubiera muerto. Pero al parecer el más afectado era Ash, incluso más que Max, hasta comenzó a llorar hace poco. Le había prometido que la protegería… y ahora esa promesa se había roto por que el no esquivo el ataque. Suponía que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Pero, sabía que también había sido responsable Giovanni. Por lo que pronto se levanto con la mochila en una mano y lo amarra como puede a su espalda, y sujeta su sable, se limpio las lágrimas, y vio desafiantemente, y con ira, a Giovanni. Poik se le acerco a Ash, mirándolo seriamente.

POIK: recuerda que ahora la ira incontrolable seria peligroso con Sonic cerca.

ASH: lo se…- esto lo dijo con un tono apenas inaudible. De inmediato levanta su espada señalando a Giovanni.- ¡Acabare contigo!- Giovanni ve esto un tanto asustado, peor de inmediato comienza a reír maniáticamente.

GIOVANNI: JAJAJAJAJA. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? La única posibilidad que tenían de enfrentarme cayó de ese precipicio. Yo poseo más poder del que ustedes si quiera pueden soñar.

Entonces se coloco en posición de defensa, preparado para lanzarse contra ellos. Cuando de pronto una enorme explosión aparece donde el estaba, lanzándolo por lo aires. Todos voltearon a todas partes para ver que causo ese fenómeno. Y al mirar al cielo, vieron que sobre ellos estaba la flota de Eggman, junto con el Typhoon.

OMEGA: Recibo señal de transmisión proveniente del Blue Typhoon y de la nave insignia.

MELISA: conéctanos.- una vez que Omega ya activo los comunicadores holográficos, vieron a Tails y a Eggman.

VECTOR: ¿y bien, como les ha ido?

TAILS: encontramos a varias personas: entrenadores y algunos reporteros para ser exactos.

EGGMAN: Si que hay muchos niños regados por todas partes. ¿Y que tal con su misión?

ESPIO: nunca hemos estado peor.

Pronto ven como Giovanni se levantaba del ataque, la ira era mu fácil de ver en sus ojos.

GIOVANNI: ¡Me las pagaran!

Entonces estiro su mano hacia atrás, y al dirigirla con fuera a la nave, lanza una esfera de energía roja hacia ella. El ataque hizo que la nave se sacudiera, y genero algunos daños en ella. Y justo cuando Eggman iba a contraatacar, Giovanni chasqueo los dedos de las dos manos, lo que hizo que se generara un extenso círculo de juego azul o tan alto, pero de gran grosor. Ese circulo tenía usaba de diámetro 30 metros de la fisura y de grosor 7, y al extinguirse, se vieron más soldados demoniacos, con sus espadas de hueso preparadas para la pelea. Todos los que estaban en tierra se veían rodeados por esos seres infernales. La retirada era requerida en ese momento.

EGGMAN: ¡Todos aborden!

De inmediato se activo un haz de luz de 5 metros de diámetro, el cual era un ascensor gravitatorio. Todos al saber esto, entraron en el, y comenzaron a ascender para entrar a la nave. Los últimos en acercarse a la luz fueron Omega y Sonic, el cual ya despertó. Ya estando a medio camino, Giovanni lanzo dos bolas de fuego azul: una hacia la nave y la otra hacia Omega. El ataque hacia el robot hizo que soltara a Sonic fuera del ascensor, y el otro, al dar con la nave, hace que el sistema del ascensor comience a fallar, haciendo que se apague al instante que Omega entra a la nave. Sonic iba a estrellarse cuando es detenido por una energía verde que rodeaba su cuerpo. Al voltear la vista, ve que Poik era el responsable, puesto que su ala estaba iluminada de ese color. Poik lo acerca a ellos, y con un poco de ayuda, aterriza de pie, pero con dificultad.

ASH: creo que solo somos nosotros tres. ¿Cierto?

SONIC: yo no pediría otra cosa.

POIK: ¿Qué tal estar mejor?

SONIC: si, quizás.- entonces Poik golpea el suelo con su espada.

POIK: reversión. – de donde Poik golpeo el suelo, salió disparado un rayo blanco que impacto contra los tres dragones. Al dar en el blanco, paso un rato para que los tres comenzaran a moverse, aunque algo cansados.- Gawain, saca a las naves de aquí. Dialga, Palkia, acompáñenlo.

GAWAIN: entendido- los otros dos pokemón asintieron en señal de aceptación. Pronto Poik cierra sus ojos, y logra comunicarse telepáticamente con la nave.

_POIK:_ _¿me oyen?-_ todos escuchan la voz del individuo en sus mentes. Al principio no saben de donde se origino la voz, pero pronto recuerdan las capacidades telequinesias de Poik.

EGGMAN: Si. Te escuchamos.

_POIK:_ _váyanse ahora. Gawain, Dialga y Palkia los escoltaran mientras se alejan. Nosotros tres nos encargaremos de Giovanni._

AMY: ¡Que! ¡Sonic esta con ustedes! ¡El no puede pelear así!

POIK: no creo que sea lo que el piensa.

AMY: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Quiero que el…!

_POIK: espera… esto perdiendo la señal…pasó por un puente… que… sabanas… pudin… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH_!-de inmediato se cortó la comunicación mental que tenían. Era más que obvio que Poik quiso evitar enfrentarse a Amy ahora.

Ahora que se desconecto con ellos, se dirigió a sus dos acompañantes.- ya les dije que se vaya sin nosotros. Tuve quejas de Amy.

SONIC: je, era de esperarse de ella.

ASH: ¿cree que si se vayan?- al instante ven como Giovanni lanza otra esfera de fuego que nuevamente sacude la nave.

POIK: creo que eso los convencerá.

* * *

La sacudida alerto a todos en su interior. Así que Eggman sin dudar encendió motores y emprendió la retirada. Los héroes que abordaron la nave, sintieron como la nave comenzaba a moverse, por lo que de inmediato salen corriendo hacia la cabina de control, para tratar de hacer que Eggman de media vuelta y recogiera a los olvidados. Para llegar, tenían que pasar por uno de los hangares laterales que había. Cuando llegaron a este, vieron que se encontraban un gran número de personas, para ser más exactos, eran jóvenes entrenadores con sus pokemón, también habían vagonetas de reporteros a bordo. Se notaba la preocupación en ellos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pronto ven como unos reporteros se les acercan. Al parecer les parecieron muy sorprendentes los mobianos, por lo que el obtener información de los fenómenos que ocurrían no se hizo esperar. Una reportera se acerco a Melisa, junto con su camarógrafo. Comenzó a hablar viendo a la cámara.

REPORTERA: aquí en vivo desde una extraña nave no identificada, me encuentro con un ser que parece que no es un pokemón.- luego le dirige el micrófono a Melisa para que comenzara la entrevista- Buenos días, ¿usted tiene la capacidad de hablar?

MELISA: ehhh… si…- se notaba el nerviosismo en ella. Era la primera vez que estaba en televisión abierta en su muy corta vida.

REPORTERA: ¿me podría decir si tienen alguna relación con estos acontecimientos?

MELISA: bueno. Podría decirse que no.

REPORTERA: ¿acaso usted proviene de otro planeta o algo?

MELISA: ehhh… siguiente pregunta.

REPORTERA: ¿tiene idea de que es lo que esta ocurriendo?- ella nuevamente espero respuesta de la eriza. Sin embargo ella se quedaba viendo la cámara completamente nerviosa. Así que Vector decide actuar.

VECTOR: discúlpenla. Ella es nueva en este mundo. Con gusto yo le responderé sus cuestionamientos.- le contesto amablemente, para dar una buena impresión de la televisión. Sin embargo la reportera se sintió más incomoda con el lagarto, puesto que era eso. A pesar de eso, aun tenía trabajo que hacer.

REPORTERA: entendido. Dígame señor, ¿si saben que es lo que ha ocurrido en nuestro mundo?

VECTOR: podría decirse que si. Verán. Aunque parezca increíble, mis camaradas y yo hemos estado enfrentándonos a un loco que ha encontrado el poder para destruir su mundo, y lo piensa usar para conquistar otros. Y la muestra de eso, es la distorsión tiempo-espacio que ahora esta pasando en todo el planeta.

REPORTERA: eso suena increíble. ¿Y ustedes están tratando de salvarnos?

VECTOR: no solo nosotros, también unos jóvenes entrenadores. Como verán, están estos dos que están conmigo- señalo hacia Max y Brock, la cámara enfoco a ellos y estos solamente respondieron con un saludo. Luego la atención del camarógrafo vuelve ha la entrevista.- también nos esta ayudando mi estimado y valiente amigo personal e intimo, Ash.

REPORTERA: ¿ese Ash, será de casualidad el Ash Ketchum, campeón de la liga Sinnoh?

VECTOR: efectivamente, señorita.

ESPIO: oigan. ¿Acaso aun pueden transmitir señal de televisión con todo esto?- la reportera voltea a ver a su camarógrafo, y este asiente con la cabeza.

CAMAROGRAFO: me dijeron que si, pero que en unos cuantos de nuestros monitores están transmitiendo algo extraño.- pronto Melisa se recupera de su nerviosismo, y nuevamente toma iniciativa.

MELISA: Chaotix, Omega, quiero que acompañen a la reportera a su camioneta y me digan que están viendo. Nosotros iremos a hablar con el doctor.

ESPIO: entendido.

Entonces todos se separan hacia donde tenían que ir. Una vez que llegaron a la cabina, vieron que ahí se encontraba Eggman con James y sus amigos con el.

BROCK: oigan, ¿a ustedes no les paso nada?

JAMES: ¿Qué nos paso que de que?

MAX: transformarse en monstruos.

JESSIE: ¡¿A quien llamas monstruo, enano?

MELISA: Giovanni dijo que todos los que le eran fieles fueron transformados. Creo que ustedes renunciaron a tiempo.

MEOWTH: de que habla la "pelos necios".

KNUCKLES: ¿vieron esos monstruos que estaban abajo?- los tres asienten- en eso se hubieran transformado si no se nos hubieran unido- la idea de transformarse en esas criaturas asusto a los tres. Pero Amy no quiso conversar, y se fue directo a Eggman.

AMY: ¡EGGMAN! ¡DA MEDIA VUELTA Y SACA A MI SONC DE AHÍ!

EGGMAN: ¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a arriesgar mi trasero con tanto engendro ahí abajo!

AMY: ¡Arriesgas tu trasero al no hacerlo!

MELISA: Amy tranquilízate. El doctor esta en lo correcto. Si Poik dijo que nos fuéramos, quizás era por que esto se iba a poner muy peligro. Además tenemos personas a bordo, y no olvides que Giovanni tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para sacudir la nave.

AMY: Si esto será peligroso, no puedo dejar que Sonic luche en esas condiciones.

BROCK: seguramente estará bien. Ya nos han dicho que siempre sale bien de cualquier situación. Solo podemos esperar a que todo pase.

Amy no tuvo de otra más que esperar que Sonic volviera con bien. Mientras que los Chaotix ya se encontraban en la vagoneta de la reportera. Al entrar vieron algo que los sorprendió. En algunos de los monitores que había, estaban transmitiendo imágenes, que parecían ser de lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo, como si alguien estuviera grabando todo. Veían a Giovanni con su ejercito demoniaco, y a Ash, Sonic y Poik.

ESPIO: ¿desde cuando esta transmitiendo?- le pregunto al productor.

PRODUCTOR: creo que cuando llegábamos en las naves. Pude comunicarme con la estación, me dijeron que están transmitiendo lo mismo por todos los televisores de varias regiones, quizás del mundo.

Inmediatamente Omega entablo comunicaciones con la cabina de control, para que Vector les informara.

VECTOR: eh, ¿chicos? Creo que esto les interesara…

* * *

Nadie se había movido desde la retirada de la flota, ambos bandos esperaban el primer movimiento del oponente. Pronto la espera se volvió eterna, entonces de pronto Giovanni comienza a reír maniáticamente.

ASH: ¿de que te ríes?

GIOVANNI: JAJAJAJA. De nada. Solo estoy disfrutando de todo el poder que ahora poseo. Jamás me he sentido así en mi vida. ¿Me pregunto si…?

Entonces vuelve a tomar sus espadas y las entierra en dos de los demonios que tenía cerca, pronto estos comienzan a incendiarse en fuego azul. Pero en vez de extinguirse, el fuego fue directamente al cuerpo de Giovanni, rodeándolo, pronto parecía que el estaba absorbiéndolo a través de su piel. Cuando lo consumió por completo, entonces comenzó a crecer más, hasta llegar a los cuatro metros, las garras de su armadura crecieron más, al igual que sus sables dobles, y su pelo.

SONIC: ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

POIK: ha consumido las mentes y la energía vital de esos demonios para incrementar su poder y mejorar la adaptación de su cuerpo. Ahora tardara menos en perfeccionarse.

ASH: entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡A la carga!

Y con este grito de guerra, los tres salen con dirección al ejército infernal. Poik se podía arreglar solo, cosa que era increíble para cualquiera que no lo conociera. Pero como Sonic estaba muy débil, y no poseía un arma bendecida, Ash lo ayudaba, Sonic derribaba y Ash daba el golpe final. Pero poco a poco al erizo se le notaba las señales de cansancio por toda la presión, y además de que algunas heridas comenzaban a abrirse. Para suerte de todos, Giovanni aun no peleaba. Pronto, en un momento a otro, cuando Sonic le dio un spin dash a un último demonio, otro le llego por la espalda derribándolo. Y antes de que el intentara algo, varios más se acercaron a el, y junto con el primero, comenzaron a golpear a Sonic brutalmente.

Ash al verlo, no evita la necesidad de ir a socorrerlo, pero pronto varios demonios más lo interceptan y le bloquean el paso. Pronto estos comenzaron a acercarse a el, a pesar de la ausencia de la piel, se veían como no tenían buenas intenciones para el chico. Ash se sentía un completo inútil en esta situación: Poik estaba demasiado ocupado con un enorme grupo de demonios, y el se encontraba rodeado sin posibilidad de escape y, prácticamente estaban matando a Sonic a golpes. Era obvio para el que el no poseía el poder para enfrentarlo…

ASH: un momento…

Entonces, viendo que los demonios aun no iban a atacarlo, se quito de su espalda la mochila y busco algo en su interior, al encontrarlo, lo saca. Pronto se ve que lo que saco fue la caja de metal que le había dado Poik. Se le queda mirando un momento recordando las palabras "en caso de que las cosas se pongan demasiado peligrosas, abre la caja. Sabrás lo que tienes que hacer" que le había dicho.

Parecía dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, puesto que no sabia que iba a ocurrir, pero pronto recuerda todo lo que ha pasado recientemente: su mundo peligrando, mucha gente inocente sufriendo del pánico seguramente, y la muerte de su amiga May. Pensado lo último, decidió que ya no tenía nada que perder. Así que ya sin la menor duda, Ash abrió la caja lentamente, mostrando en su interior lo que parecía ser un brazalete blanco tecnológico. Tenía una especie de indicador, y unos cuantos botones a un lado. Las dudas vuelven a inundar la mente del joven entrenador, pero al dar un último vistazo a su amigo Sonic, lo toma sin bacilar y de inmediato se lo pone en la muñeca izquierda, de pronto, siente como si algo frio atravesara todo su cuerpo, y como algo le aprieta levemente el cerebro, pero esa sensación desapareció pronto, luego, toda su vista se vuelve blanca, como si perdiera el conocimiento, pero aun así alcanza a cubrirse con el brazo.

En pocos segundos su vista se aclaro, pero se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente a donde se encontraba hace poco. Estaba en un extraño cuarto azul oscuro enorme con varias tuberías en las paredes que chispeaban. Y frente a el, estaba una enorme puerta de barrotes con un papel pegado en la cerradura, que tenia escrito algunas palabras en un extraño lenguaje que ni entendía. De repente, comenzó a escuchar una escalofriante voz…

VOZ: tú…- entonces comienza a escuchar el retumbar de unas cadenas arrastrándose en el suelo, y unas pesadas pisadas- …ese hedor… no es igual… pero es familiar…

ASH: ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estas?- de pronto, ve como unos ojos enormes lo miran fríamente, unos ojos penetrantes de halcón.

VOZ: ¿Así que decidiste aceptar el camino del sufrimiento eterno? ¿O acaso piensas morir pronto como para no tener que vivirlo?

ASH: ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién eres?

VOZ: ese poder dormido que tienes… es inestable… puede que te rechace si tu lo quieres… pero solo tienes un día para eso… y por cierto… ¿Por qué te pusiste el brazalete?

ASH: necesito poder… ¡Quiero protegerlos a todos!

VOZ: eso es suficiente…

De pronto, una extraña ráfaga eléctrica sale de los barrotes y da directamente a Ash, este se asusta por la impresión de lo que parecía ser un ataque. Nuevamente la voz se escucho retumbar, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza.

_VOZ: conozco quien eres en realidad… y esa misión tuya de mantener a mi amo encerrado… si quieres mantenerlo encerrado… desata el corazón salvaje del lobo…_

Pronto todo vuelve a volverse blanco, y nuevamente se cubre con el brazo para bloquear la luz.

Cuando nuevamente sintió que la luz se desvaneció, se descubrió de nuevo. Y lo que lo sorprende, es que estaba donde antes: en la ciudad, rodeado de los demonios, que aun no lo atacaban, parecía como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo. Pero siente algo extraño en sus manos. Al verlos, ve como sus puños eran rodeados por una especie de fuego, era aura. Pero también eran rodeados por una corriente eléctrica. El aura y la energía eléctrica recorrían el acero de su espada. Entonces de pronto uno de los demonios intenta atacarlo por la espalda, pero inmediatamente Ash voltea hacia el, y con una velocidad tremenda, lo corta a la mitad. Poik en un momento logra desocuparse unos segundos, y ve aquella Azaña que acababa de realizar Ash, cosa que lo sorprendió, aun más al ver que llevaba puesto.

POIK: _¿así que acepto?...-_ inmediatamente volvió a su pelea.

Ash aun estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que el derroto a ese demonio. Sin embargo el resto de los monstruos no espero a que se recuperara, y otros dos más se dirigieron a el para atacarlo. Ash los vio llegar, y en cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los golpeo con su puño libre y acaba con los dos de un solo golpe, literalmente, puesto que con el golpe, acabo con todo el cráneo del primer demonio. Y aprovechando la cercanía que tenía el segundo demonio con el primer demonio, usando su golpe que se mantuvo, llego a atravesarle el pecho. En cuando ambos restos demoniacos fueron consumidos por el fuego, Ash veía sombrado, y a la vez emocionado. Nunca había sentido tanto poder recorriendo sus venas. Pronto voltea a ver al resto de los demonios que lo mantenían rodeando, y ve que parecían sentir temor en sus expresiones, lo que hizo que se emocionara más. Sin embargo pronto recuerda por que se coloco ese artefacto.

Aun Sonic estaba sufriendo por la oleada de puños que le descargaban aquellos monstruos sin misericordia. Entonces, Ash sujeto firmemente su espada con sus dos manos, y una enorme ráfaga de electricidad rodeo su hoja, y sin dudar da un corte vertical en el aire, lo que hace que saliera disparada un enorme relámpago que da directo con los otros nueve demonios que eran los restantes de su atrincheramiento. Cuando el efecto electrizante del relámpago cesó, y los demonios cayeron, Ash sale corriendo directo al montón que acababa con su amigo. Y una vez cerca, comienza a rebanar a todos los que comenzaron a interponerse entre el, y Sonic. Y en cuando llega al centro de la matanza, comienza a apartar a cualquiera que apoyara la idea de acabar con Sonic.

Después de un exhausto tiempo peleando, logro acabar con todos los que amenazaban a su compañero, noto que la mayor parte del ejército infernal ahora se enfocaba en Poik y que prefirieron mejor enfrentarse a Poik. Sin perder tiempo, fue a donde se encontraba tirado su amigo erizo, para tratar de ayudarlo en algo.

ASH: Sonic, ¿estas bien?- pregunto una vez que estuvo cerca de el. A pesar de que pensaba que ahora estaba inconsciente por el brutal ataque del cual fue victima. Pero pronto responde.

SONIC: je… no sabia que pudieras lanzar un relámpago desde tu espada…

ASH: ha… yo tampoco… ¿estas bien?

SONIC: eh estado peor… - pronto intenta levantarse, pero es detenido por Ash- ¿Qué haces?

ASH: ahora no estas en condiciones para seguir.

SONIC: no pienso quedarme sentado mientras te llevas la diversión.

ASH: ni hablar. Ahora con dificultad te mantienes en pie.

SONIC: no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Si lo olvidas mi mundo también esta en peligro. Y el no hacer nada, no es opción para mí.

ASH: ha. Veo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero como estas, no creo que puedas hacer mucho…

SONIC: haría cualquier cosa para seguir peleando. Se supone que soy el lobo del viento que te ayudara. Así que si algo puedo hacer, es desatar todo lo que me quede de energía.

ASH: un momento…- de pronto recordó las palabras que aquella voz le había dicho.

_VOZ: …desata el corazón salvaje del lobo…_

Entonces, Ash levanto su mano para verla, observando fijamente el exceso de energía que ahora era dueño. Luego voltea a Sonic, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si estuvieran comunicándose con la mirada. Después de unos instantes Sonic asiente como si supiera lo que Ash tenía pensado hacer, al instante Ash comienza a acercar lentamente su mano hacia la frente de Sonic. Los demonios notan la falta de atención en el exterior que tenían, por lo que pronto comenzaron a acercarse a ellos sigilosa y rápidamente. A pesar de que Poik no ignoro el hecho del acercamiento enemigo, Ash y Sonic estaban más ocupados con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Ya cuando estaban cerca de atacar los demonios, Ash ya tiene contacto con el erizo azul. En ese instante, Sonic se ve rodeado por un aura azul que gradualmente se vuelve blanca, ocultándolo en la misma.

Entonces ocurre una extraña explosión de luz blanca proveniente del erizo, esa explosión tuvo una gran fuerza que repelo a los demonios lanzándolos por los aires. La explosión de luz fue visible para Giovanni, Poik y el resto del ejercito demoniaco. En pocos segundos de la luz, se escucha un potente aullido que difundió respeto y confianza a Poik, pero preocupación a Giovanni.

Entonces, cuando la luz se desvanece, aparece algo que sorprende a ambos guerreros. En donde se origino la luz, aparece un lobo azul neutro con algunas franjas azul cielo y barriga cubierto por pelo blanco, el medía tres metros de alto y seis y medio de largo, llevaba unos guantes blancos en sus patas delanteras y unos rojos en las traseras, aunque se veían salir las garras de ellas, su cola era larga y un tanto esponjada, algunos de sus colmillos salían de su hocico, el cual su tamaño era ideal para su tamaño, sus ojos eran verdes, y encima de esta criatura se encontraba Ash con su espada medio elevada. Ambos miraban fijamente a Giovanni desafiantemente.

LOBO: gracias Ash. Jamás me he sentido mejor. Ya no estoy herido.- le hablo con mucha gratitud y confianza en su voz.

ASH: de nada. Ahora acabemos esto de una vez, Sonic.- le responde con una mirada seria.

WOLFOLIC: llámame Wolfolic ahora.

Los demonios que salieron volando, ahora estaban de pie y se dirigieron corriendo al lobo para atacar. Wolfolic vio esto y volteo a ver a ellos, y al instante abre su hocico y una enorme bola de viento sale disparada de el.

WOLFOLIC: ¡Viento Salvaje!

El ataque al impactar con los demonios, los deshuesa con facilidad y destruye sus cristales, acabándolos al instante. Giovanni vio esto sorprendido, pero eso no evita el sonreír por el poder de lo que parecía ser un digno oponente para el. Sin embargo, ya había jugado mucho con ellos.

GIOVANNI: veo que ustedes son más fuertes ahora. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como para quedarme a jugar. JAJAJAJAJA- entonces comienza a elevarse en el aire, y se va volando a baja altura, muy cerca del suelo, por la ciudad para alejarse del lugar.

Cuando vieron eso, chico y su "corcel", se preparan para seguirlo, pero al si quiera intentar moverse, otro grupo de demonios se interpone en su camino. Pero esta vez se trataba de un número superior a la vez pasada. Y en cuando iban a empezar a pelear para limpiar el camino lo más antes posible, una extraña energía verde rodea a todo la barricada de demonios, y los eleva por los aires sin problemas. Ash y Wolfolic voltean a ver el origen de la energía, y no les sorprende al ver que el responsable era nada menos que Poik. Este al ver que solamente estaban ahí mirándolo, voltea a verlos seriamente.

POIK: ¡¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¡Encuentren su corazón y acaben con el! ¡El corazón no siempre se encuentra en el pecho!- con ello ambos asienten, y con gran velocidad, Wolfolic se va corriendo con una velocidad superior al Sonic normal. Poik miro feliz esto, y luego con un ligero movimiento de su ala, hace que los demonios elevados caigan con fuerza.- así que solo somos ustedes y yo, ¿no? Quisiera ver como les va a ir a ellos, así que tendré que purificarlos pronto. -Al instante todos los demonios, comenzaron a crear esferas de energía en sus cristales, por lo que Poik pronto separa un poco sus patas y junta sus como si fuera a rezar.- Bien. Sin juegos.

Entonces todas las esferas salen disparadas contra Poik, creando una enorme explosión que por poco los arroja a ellos mismos. Los demonios, que resistieron la onda expansiva generada por la explosión, comenzaban a celebrar su triunfo sobre aquel temible oponente. Pero, de pronto, cuando el humo aun no se disipaba, comenzaron a escuchar dos voces peleando, pero ninguna era de Poik.

VOZ 1: ¡Tenias que aparecer tú! ¡No!

VOZ 2: ¡No creas que tu presencia es de mi deseo! ¡Mi detestado y torpe anciano!

VOZ 1: ¡No creas que tú eres todo un niño, lagartija jurasica!

VOZ 2: ¡Pero no me encuentro en tan horrendo aspecto como tú!- pronto interfiere una tercera voz, que parecía ser de Poik, aunque se escuchaba un poco diferente.

POIK: ¿podrían dejas de pelear un poco? Estamos en medio de un montón de monstruos.

VOZ 2: De acuerdo.

VOZ 1: pero terminando esto te retare a un encuentro de ajedrez. Sabandija.

De inmediato el humo termina de desvanecer, aparece algo que los sorprende. Y antes de que respondieran, Poik desaparece de su vista, y una fila de los demonios comienza a explotar progresivamente, como si fuera fuego pasando por una mecha. Luego, Poik aparece de la nada en un lado totalmente ajeno a las explosiones y comienza a atacar y a acabar con todos los demonios con solo un golpe. Así se mantiene, peleando, a una velocidad que eliminara con sus oponentes pronto.

* * *

Ash buscaba como podía a Giovanni con la valiosa velocidad de Wolfolic, la cual era superior a la velocidad del sonido. En un momento, ven frente de su camino un extraño humo oscuro que surgía del suelo, por lo que se frenaron. Al estar a unos metros de lejos de eso, comienza a salir Giovanni de ahí, con sus dos espadas en manos. Parecían que esperaban esto nuestros héroes.

ASH: ¡Es tiempo de acabar con esto de una vez por todas!

GIOVANNI: ¿Acaso crees que me vencerás con ese perrito tuyo? ¡Acabare con ustedes de una vez!

Entonces, Wolfolic comienza a correr hacia el, con la intención de embestirlo. Giovanni simplemente comienza a levitar y a alejarse de el. Así que así nuevamente comienza la persecución, por así decirlo.

ASH: ¿Wolfolic, una idea para vencerlo?

WOLFOLIC: Poik dijo algo sobre destruir el corazón, que no siempre se encuentra en el pecho. Quizás ese sea su punto débil.

ASH: ¿sabes? Me he fijado en ese cristal que tiene en su frente. En algunas ocasiones me pareció que brillaba cuando hacia algo. Quizás sea ese su corazón por esa transformación suya.

WOLFOLIC: entonces ahí me dirigiré.

Una vez pensado que hacer, el lobo acelero el paso para tener en su mira el cristal. Giovanni comenzó la batalla oficialmente al dar un golpe en el aire con una de sus espadas, lo que disparo una ráfaga de energía oscura hacia ellos. Wolfolic lo vio, y a un segundo de que le diera, da un salto y lo esquiva. En lo que esta en el aire, Giovanni ataco con otra ráfaga cortante en diagonal, el lobo con un impulso en el aire se dirige a un edificio y rebota en el para esquivar, la ráfaga al impactar, la estructura comienza a derrumbarse, bloqueando el camino de donde los tres provenían. Y una vez en el que Wolfolic esta en el suelo, se queda inmóvil por unos instantes, y en los breves segundos en el que se quedo quieto, despidió un brillo azul, y al empezar a correr, iba a una velocidad aun mayor a la que el fue capaz de alcanzar. Y en pocos segundos ya estaba muy cerca de Giovanni, lo que lo sorprendió. De pronto Wolfolic salto hacia Giovanni con el hocico abierto, por lo que el se defendió poniendo sus dos espadas ante el ataque. El enfrentamiento de ambos hizo que se quedaran fijos en un solo lugar, en vez de seguir moviéndose por la ciudad. Ahora que Wolfolic tenía las dos hojas bajo el control de su mandíbula, grito lo más entendible que podía.

WOLFOLIC: ¡Ahora, Ash!

Al instante, Ash trepo por el lomo de su amigo y con un salto llega hasta la cabeza de su enemigo, y antes de que el supiera lo que paso, el entrenador se lanzo contra el cristal y a empezar a darle certeros espadazos, a la vez que Giovanni soltaba gemidos de sufrimiento. Al dar un último golpe, se genero una pequeña explosión que lanzo a Ash por los aires, y Giovanni cubrió su frente con su mano. El compañero de Ash lo ve y suelta los aceros y de un impulso hacia atrás, logra atrapar al entrenador, para que el llegara sentado a su espalda. Los dos ven, una vez que se descubrió su adversario la frente, que el cristal solamente tenia una pequeña grieta, aun no fue destruida.

Giovanni los ve con expresión furiosa, y ahora, usando sus dos sables dobles, lanzo otra ráfaga en forma de "X" hacia ellos. El ataque provoco que continuara corriendo el lobo a la vez que esquivo el ataque y nuevamente se acercaba peligrosamente a Giovanni. Este al verlo, supo que no podía permitir esa cercanía por el peligro que corría, así que continúo volando bajo, lejos de ellos. Al parecer, los dos comprendieron que su oponente comprendió cual era su objetivo. Al instante Giovanni lanzo otros ataques en vertical, horizontal y en X. Pudieron esquivarlos ataques, a pesar de que los golpes fueron más rápidos que antes por lo que fueron más difíciles de esquivar. Después solamente se mantuvieron corriendo por las calles.

GIOVANNI: ¡Si me quieren! ¡Enfréntenme!

En poco tiempo, comienzan a perder velocidad, pero manteniéndose en la misma distancia, hasta que se detuvieron totalmente. Los tres se veían mutuamente mientras estaban totalmente inmóviles. Hasta que el primero en salir disparado hacia su oponente, es Giovanni, con sus dos espadas con dirección a las cabezas de sus oponentes. Wolfolic espero hasta el último segundo para saltar hacia la cabeza de Giovanni.

WOLFOLIC: ¡Ash! ¡Salta!

El joven obedeció, dando un gran brinco que lo alejo de su compañero. Wolfolic al tener cerca su objetivo, comenzó a girar rápidamente, como si estuviera haciendo un spin dash, con la mejora que despedía una corriente de viento cortante. Giovanni no pudo bloquear el ataque que al impactar con su cristal, comenzó a despedir chispas, como si una sierra estuviera cortando acero. Después de unos instantes, se genero otra pequeña explosión que termino por derribarlo. Wolfolic al salir disparado por el ataque ve que Ash ya iba a caer al suelo desde una gran altura, así que retrocedió un poco más para atraparlo de nuevo.

Giovanni se levanta rápidamente, y nuevamente se aleja de ellos a una velocidad mayor que antes, por lo que la bestia azul comenzó a correr. En lo que seguían esquivando los ataques que le lanzaban, notaron que ahora su cristal estaba muy dañado, seguramente estaban cerca de su victoria. En un momento, Giovanni comenzó a lanzar las ráfagas pero ahora en forma de Z muy seguidos en diferentes formas, por lo que esquivarlos fue más desafiante, hasta uno llego a darle directamente a Wolfolic mientras dio un salto. Por suerte pudo aterrizar de pie, con la motivación de que Ash estaba sobre el.

ASH: Wolfolic. ¿Te encuentras bien?

WOLFOLIC: si. No es nada. Ahora estoy mejor.

Luego comenzaron la persecución a un paso más rápido que antes por lo lejos que llego a estar Giovanni con la ayuda de ese contratiempo. Una vez que nuevamente recuperaron su distancia con Giovanni, Wolfolic comenzó a disparar más de su ataque de "Viento Salvaje", que Giovanni logro desviar con más golpes de sus espadas.

El ya estaba siendo victima de la desesperación, ellos eran más fuertes que antes, se arrepentía de no haberlos acabado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Así que decidió dejarse de juegos. Al dar un ultimo disparo de ráfaga, tomo una mayor velocidad con las que se distancio 600 metros de sus enemigos, coloco sus puños en el suelo, su maltrecho cristal comenzó a brillar, y al instante, disparo un enorme rayo con dirección a los héroes. Wolfolic no pudo esquivar el ataque, o más bien dicho no quiso, pues lo recibió y con todas sus fuerzas evitaba que lo lanzara por los aires, manteniéndose firme en el suelo. Pero en poco tiempo, el rayo comenzó a ganar más fuerza, haciendo que retrocedan unos pasos.

ASH: ¡Wolfolic! ¡Usa todas tus fuerzas!

WOLFOLIC: ¡Eso hago!

ASH: ¡Se que eres capaz de más! ¡Tú siempre te superas! ¡No hay límites para ti! ¡Podemos ganar!

Con los ánimos de su amigo, el lobo pronto comenzó a avanzar, pese a la resistencia que oponía el ataque. Hasta que comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y con ellos gano más fuerza para sus patas, y así comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, con ello partiendo el ataque en dos. Ha estando a escasos metros de llegar a su enemigo, este deshizo el rayo, y con miedo tomo sus espadas para intentar contraatacar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Wolfolic, aun brillando, freno al instante y disparo un rayo de energía blanco directo a su pecho.

WOLFOLIC: ¡AULLIDO LEGENDARIO!

El ataque logro dañar seriamente a Giovanni, este pensó que erro el ataque, pues el objetivo principal era su cristal. Pronto descubre que eso era una distracción, al no ver a Ash. Al mirar al cielo, ve al entrenador acercándose desde lo alto y lo ultimo que siente, es como Ash le entierra con fuerza su espada, lo que genero otra explosión un poco más fuerte que las anteriores. En cuando Wolfolic logra atraparlo, el cristal de Giovanni comenzó a explotar brutalmente, mientras que gritaba dolorosamente, se veía que una gran cantidad de energía salía de su frente y finalmente cayo al suelo de golpe. Pronto intenta levantarse apoyándose con una de sus espadas.

GIOVANNI: no… no puedo perder…

Y sin posibilidad de resistir más, cae rendido y derrotado. Wolfolic se acerca a el con paso rápido con Ash aun en su lomo.

ASH: ¡Ni te molestes en levantarte! ¡Te derrotamos!

Giovanni ahora tenia fuerzas solamente para mirar a ellos. Al tenerlos a la vista, la ira y la frustración no se retrasaron para el. El verlos como seres superiores a el, más poderosos, y que a poco tiempo de que ellos obtuvieran sus poderes, ya lo derrotaron. La sola idea de que todos sus planes fueran arruinados por un chico y un erizo transformado lo enloquecía.

GIOVANNI: imposible… no puedo perder tan fácilmente… por unos simples mortales… como ustedes…

WOLFOLIC: acéptalo. Ya no puedes seguir peleando.

GIOVANNI: ¡Mientes! ¡Toda la oscuridad reunida durante toda la historia de los universos esta dentro de mí! ¡NO SERE DERROTADO POR USTEDES!

Entonces, de la nada, Giovanni se ve rodeado por una enorme esfera de energía que género una onda expansiva que lanzo a los dos héroes, sin embargo, Wolfolic llego a caer de pie, y como Ash aun estaba sobre el, no cayo. Pronto ven que la esfera se convierte en un rayo que se dirigía al cielo, y poco a poco comenzó a ganar diámetro, y como no sabían que era lo que sucedía, se alejaron de ahí. De pronto, ven que una enorme mano un tanto deformada sale del rayo y sujeta a Wolfolic. Ash logra escapar por petición de su amigo, pero otra mano similar sale y lo atrapa. En ambas manos se ve como sale una luz oscura en su interior, y pronto se abren para soltar a quienes atraparon, pero, cuando se abrió la mano que capturo a Wolfolic, se revelo que volvió a ser el erizo Sonic. Cuando los soltaron, se ven que ambos estaban agotados.

ASH: Sonic… ¿Qué te paso?...- su respiración era entrecortada.

SONIC: siento que el me quito mi energía… quizás por eso regrese a la normalidad.

ASH: yo siento lo mismo…

Ellos seguían viendo esa enorme columna de luz, hasta que al desvanecerse se mostro algo que los alarmo. De ahí surgió un enorme monstruo humanoide que media más de 100 metros con cuatro brazos medio deformados con garras medio largas, su cuerpo era anaranjado en un tono oscuro, sus pies tenían la forma de patas de algún felino, poseía una cola con una punta filosa, en sus hombros había un ojo por cada uno, y un poco más arriba de ellos había picos encorvados y su cabeza parecía ser la de un puma con colmillos largos y su ojo derecho era atravesado por una franja roja.

SONIC: algo me dice que no es un lindo gatito.

ASH: tal vez Giovanni ya termino de evolucionar…

En la flota, al igual que cada televisor del mundo distorsionado se veía al enorme monstruo que antes era Giovanni. El pánico en la población civil no se hizo a esperar. Dialga y Palkia se miraron entre si, y al ver que las naves ya no estaban en peligro, se fueron con dirección hasta donde se encontraba el monstruo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de un abismo, una chica muy lastimada la cual respondía con el nombre de May se encontraba tirada sin dar señales de vida. Junto a ella, estaba una pokebola negra y dos esmeraldas chaos. De pronto. La chica comienza a moverse con dificultad, y a abrir los ojos con el mismo problema. Al parecer intentaba alcanzar la pokebola.

MAY: Shadow… no se cuanto más podre resistir… pero… necesito que ayudes a Ash… - sus dedos apenas alcanzaba la esfera- por favor… ayúdalo…

En cuando su mano por fin tuvo en su poder la esfera, y uno de sus dedos toco el centro, las dos esmeraldas comienzan a brillar…

* * *

Ash y Sonic se quedaban inmóviles impresionados por la transformación de su enemigo. Pronto este comenzó a hablar con una voz escalofriante.

GIOVANNI: soy el amo supremo de este mundo… mi voluntad es ley para todos los inferiores a mi… sus patéticas almas… ¡SON MIAS!

Entonces, el enorme monstruo abrió su hocico y un enorme rayo rojo sale a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Ni si quiera Sonic vio posibilidad de escapar ni mucho menos con Ash, por lo que ambos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, esperando su destino.

De pronto, de la tierra donde ellos estaban, salieron dos esferas de luz, una blanca con aura oscura, y otra completamente negra. Ambas se interpusieron ante el disparo, evitando su avance y pronto consumiéndolo por completo. Esta hazaña extraña fue vista por todo aquel que poseyera en el mundo distorsionado un televisor. Pero no veían claramente que era lo que generaba esa luz, pero Ash y Sonic, quienes estaban cerca de ellos, si. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que en la luz oscura, estaba Shadow libre, y en la blanca, se encontraba milagrosamente bien May. Entonces, ven como May empieza a perderse en su luz, y se separa en tres esferas más pequeñas, que van directamente hacia Sonic, Shadow y Ash. Pronto, los tres sienten como un enorme poder que jamás han sentido antes, los llena en todo el cuerpo, y comienzan a sufrir una transformación cada quien.

A Sonic, un aura de fuego comenzó a rodearlo, sus espinas tomaron un color morado, dos líneas blancas atraviesan la parte trasera de su cuerpo en el centro, sus pupilas desaparecieron y aparecieron anillos en sus muñecas y tobillos: se había transformado en "DarkSpine Sonic".

Ash se vio rodeado de una especie de fuego azul acompañado con carga eléctrica, su ropa comenzó a cambiar, hasta que su atuendo consistía de unas botas de piel negra, pantalones de igual material de color azul oscuro, playera negra con un chaleco abierto azul oscuro con detalles dorados, tenía guantes azules con detalles amarillos y con un cristal ubicado en la contra palma, y tenia un sombrero también azul oscuro con bordes un tanto rotos: esta transformación será conocida como "Warrior Aura Ash".

En cuanto a Shadow, este se vio rodeado por un aura oscura, sus manos se veían rodeados por otra aura de color plateado, y a su vez de ellas salían garras de energía oscura, sus pupilas habían desparecido, el pelo blanco de su pecho se transformo en una energía blanca que rodeo la parte superior de su torso, las espinas de su espalda se alargaron y se transformado en huesos de alas gigantes, y sus colmillos crecieron un poco: se transformo en la nueva forma suya "Wretch Shadow".

Los tres veían fijamente a su gigantesco enemigo, y entonces vieron como Giovanni comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, y hasta que estuvo en una gran altura separado del suelo de la ciudad, se alejo rápidamente de ahí, con dirección hacia una de las columnas adimensionales. Los tres nuevos guerreros entonces, miraron al cielo y entonces volaron a gran velocidad hasta estar a 150 metros. En poco tiempo, los dos Pokemón legendarios, Dialga y Palkia, llegaron a su lado. Los cinco se quedaron quietos, suspendidos en el aire, veían al apenas visible Giovanni, preparándose mentalmente para su batalla final.

* * *

**ADELANTO:**

_(Voces de Shadow y May con tono místico)_

-Somos los protectores del equilibrio del Macro universo. No permitiremos que un ser que cree que nuestro poder es un juguete que el puede controlar a su antojo, logre sus metas llenas de codicia y maldad. La gema dividida y repartida entre los tres guerreros no sera suficiente para derrotarlo. Usando al Demonio Negro como nuestra herramienta, y la guardiana como la fuente, demostraremos el poder más cercano al verdadero equilibrio.

Capitulo final: **"Dark Satanic Shadow: Solo el comienzo".**

* * *

**El salto**

**Conociendo un amigo**

**Un nuevo miembro**

**Conociendo molestias**

**La princesa de Hoenn y el ser supremo**

**Exoneración: la eriza misteriosa**

**Leyenda: cita con el doctor Eggman**

**Descubrimientos**

**Un niño y 10 toneladas de diversión**

**Atrapados y escape: temor por asesino**

**Carrera contra el tiempo: nube misteriosa**

**Problemas en el equipo**

**Prueba y advertencia: peligro dimensional**

**Asalto y defensa: el poder de un Máster**

**Defensa y traición: el eclipse**

**Batalla oscura: Recuperando a Shadow**

**De mal en peor: la Razón de la Maldad**

**El guerrero y lobo: distorcion dimensional**

**El guerrero y lobo: Reuniendo Fuerzas  
**

**El guerrero y el lobo: un nuevo poder**

Dark Satánic Shadow: solo el comienzo


	22. Dark Satanic Shadow: Solo el comienzo

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

Desde lejos se vio como Giovanni se detuvo, al parecer seguía muy lejos de la columna a la que se dirigía, y como de repente suelta un poderoso rugido. De inmediato los tres guerreros, acompañados de los Pokemón legendarios, se dirigen a su oponente a toda velocidad.

WARRIOR AURA ASH (WA ASH): ¡A la carga!- al volar dejaba atrás una estela azul con rastro de energía eléctrica.

DARKSPIN SONIC (DSP SONIC): ¡Sin compasión! ¡Acabemos con esto!- detrás de el se quedaba atrás una estela de fuego.

Extrañamente, Wretch Shadow solamente soltó un rugido mientras volaba y dejaba una estela oscura. Y sin cruzar más palabras, aumentaron su velocidad al igual que sus acompañantes pokemón.

A lo lejos ven como el enorme monstruo felino comienza a acumular energía desde su hocico, al parecer tenía pensado dispararle a distancia a la columna adimensional. De uno de los ojos de sus hombros salieron disparados varios rayos con dirección a ellos. Ash se puso al frente, y al extender sus brazos y abrir las manos, de ellos se origino un enorme escudo azul con algunas imágenes circulares en el, que detuvo los rayos, y poco a poco se transformaron en enormes esferas de Aura, que el simplemente redirigió hacia Giovanni. Se vio que los ataques dieron en el blanco, pero aun así seguía acumulando más energía para disparar, lo que hizo que comenzaran a darse más prisa. Sin embargo, sin importar su gran velocidad de los cinco, sabían que no podrían llegar a tiempo, por lo que a Ash se le ocurrió una arriesgada idea.

WA ASH: ¡Dialga, Palkia! ¡Lancen Distorsión hacia mí! ¡Sonic, Shadow! ¡Detrás de mí!

Los cuatro no entendían que era lo que planeaba, pero no tenían tiempo que perder, y Ash no podía jugar en una situación como esta, así que optaron por confiar. Entonces, pronto los dos legendarios lanzaron su ataque hacia Ash, este al instante volvió a crear su escudo, pero en esta ocasión, no absorbió el ataque, sino se vio impulsado a gran velocidad por el. DarkSpine y Wretch comprendieron que era lo que quería hacer, así que inmediatamente se prepararon para recibir a su amigo. Y una vez que hubo contacto de los tres, estos salieron a gran velocidad con dirección a donde se realizaría la batalla, pero no iban tan rápido como lo hacían por su cuenta, sin embargo, hasta ahí no terminaba el plan de Ash. Ya que este miro a sus dos amigos erizos, y estos al ver su mirada, solamente asintieron, entonces, los tres colocaron sus pies sobre el escudo aun activo, y entonces, dieron un gran salto, por así decirlo, y de inmediato reemprendieron su vuelo. La fuerza del ataque, más su propio impulso, les permitió avanzar aun más rápido que al principio.

En unos cuantos segundos, ya estaban cerca de su enemigo. Y con la fuerza de su impulso que aun conservaban, levantaron sus puños, y sin que se diera cuenta Giovanni, le dieron un poderoso golpe cada uno. El poderoso ataque de los tres, hizo que el enorme demonio redirigiera su ataque hacia un punto donde no hubo que destruir. Giovanni se sorprendió con la velocidad con la que llegaron, y aun más con el poder del ataque combinado. Recordando que fue un gran error el no cumplir su objetivo rápido, inmediatamente con sus brazos, golpeo a sus tres enemigos, lanzándolos lejos de el. Ellos pudieron suspenderse en el aire anulando la fuerza del golpe, y cuando quisieron volver a dirigirse a dar otro golpe, al instante, Giovanni creo un enorme escudo en forma de burbuja oscura que lo rodeo por completo, de la cual salían 8 leones de energía de el, apenas se veía a su creador en su interior, y en cuanto Sonic y Ash tuvieron contacto con el, salieron repelidos y al parecer dañados. Al ver eso, Shadow, que se había mantenido detrás de ellos, se detuvo antes de tocar el escudo. Una vez que se reunieron los tres, vieron como su enemigo estaba nuevamente preparando otro disparo hacia la columna.

DSP SONIC: ¡Diablos! Piensa disparar de nuevo.

WA ASH: Tenemos que encontrar una forma de deshacernos de ese escudo.

Shadow los llamo por medio de un gruñido, indicando a un lado de la barrera. Los dos ven que era lo que quería que observaran. En el interior de la burbuja, se ve como aparecen dos portales morados en frente de Giovanni, y como poco a poco de ellos salen Dialga y Palkia, que apenas vieron oportunidad, embistieron a Giovanni, lo que hizo que nuevamente disparara a otro lado, aun cuando no había terminado de reunir energía.

DSP SONIC: ¿saben? Ellos pudieron transportarnos con eso- informo, mostrando su nivel de observación.

WA ASH: No se me ocurrió preguntarles eso.- le respondió un tanto apenado.

Sin embargo, la dirección que tomo el ataque, fue hacia donde estaban Ash y los otros. Por suerte, Ash nuevamente absorbió el ataque con un escudo de Aura, y lo redirigió hacia uno de los leones de energía en forma de otro rayo. Una vez que esa criatura fue eliminada, vieron como el escudo comenzó a perder un poco de color.

DSP SONIC: Al parecer esos leones mantiene el escudo. Tenemos que acabar con ellos. Ash, ¿crees que puedas lanzar algún ataque?

WA ASH: no estoy seguro. Este poder es nuevo. Aun no se de lo que soy capaz.

DSP SONIC: tenemos que pensar en…- al instante ven como Shadow se lanza hacia el escudo- ¡Shadow! ¡Espera! Genial. Hasta en esa transformación no sabe escuchar.

El erizo negro en poco tiempo, llego al escudo, y al tener contacto con el, este al instante comenzó a correr por todo el domo. Esto sorprendió mucho a los otros dos. ¿Cómo el era capaz de correr por eso, mientras que ellos fueron afectados por el simple contacto?

DSP DONIC: esa transformación suya me parece del tipo oscura. Y si ese escudo esta hecho de esa energía, quizás por eso el pueda tocarlo sin resultar lastimado.

WA ASH: quizás… pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Tenemos que distraerlos mientras el los ataca.

DSP SONIC: entendido.

Entonces los dos se van a diferentes lados, a comenzar su estrategia. En el interior del escudo, se ve como Giovanni se enfrentaba físicamente contra los dos legendarios, a pesar de que posiblemente el era más fuerte que ellos, los pokemón tenían la ventaja numérica, con lo que podían hacerle frente. Mientras que Shadow, este corría a una gran velocidad, con dirección a su primer león. Una vez que estuvo cerca de su rival, este ya se estaba enfrentando a Ash, a quien le disparaba rugidos de fuego. El entrenador esquivaba ágilmente los ataques, y una que otra vez, aprovechaba para absorber el aura de los ataques, para atacar. Aprovechando la distracción del león, Shadow se acerca rápidamente hacia el, y después de algunos zarpazos, lo atraviesa ferozmente con sus garras. La criatura soltó un rugido lleno de dolor, y pronto comienza a desaparecer. Entonces los dos van hacia el siguiente león.

Mientras tanto, DarkSpine vio que el podía luchar contra los leones, simplemente tenía que dirigirse a ellos a pelear, y mantenerse alejado de ese escudo. El león constante mente lo atacaba con un lanzallamas, pero eso era bueno para el erizo de fuego, puesto que el lo redirigía hacia el. Y una vez que tuvo suficiente energía, usando su Speed Break, se acerco hacia el león, y comenzó a lanzarle potentes golpes ardientes, y al rematar con su último golpe, logra desaparecerlo, literalmente, con lo que se fue a su siguiente objetivo.

Con esta estrategia, pudieron acabar con los leones en muy poco tiempo, con lo que poco después el escudo se desvaneció, mostrando la batalla que aun se mantenía entre los tres gigantes. Y como ahora era Giovanni el dueño de la ventaja en ese enfrentamiento, pues luego de algunos problemas, pudo arreglárselas para comenzar a ganar. Eso hizo que de inmediato Ash y sus compañeros volaran a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, y con la fuerza del vuelo, le lanzaron un potente golpe que hizo ceder el ataque a los pokemón, que aprovecharon efectivamente.

Harto de esas interrupciones, el demonio mayor lanzo dos potentes rayos hacia los pokemón desde sus ojos de los hombros, los ataques hicieron retroceder a los legendarios. Y aprovechando esto, Giovanni lanzo sus cuatro manos hacia sus otros tres enemigos para sujetarlos. DarkSpine logro salvarse, pero no corrieron con la misma suerte Ash y Shadow. Ash estaba siendo sujetado por las dos manos de la izquierda, y Shadow por las de la derecha, y una vez que estuvieron bajo el poder de Giovanni, este comenzó a acumular más energía, pero en esta ocasión no era para la columna, sino para acabar con sus dos enemigos capturados.

DSP SONIC: oh no… ¡Ash! ¡Shadow! ¡Yo los salvare!

Y sin perder tiempo, se lanza hacia la mano inferior izquierda. Giovanni al sentir la aproximación del erizo, hace de que su brazo se abran varios agujeros, pero estos no eran heridas, pues no había desangramiento, y además, de ellos de inmediato salieron disparadas varias esferas de energía purpura. Esos ataques eran demasiado rápido, lo que obligo al erizo a usar su técnica, que era muy parecida al Chaos Control.

DSP SONIC: ¡TIME BREAK!

De inmediato, el trascurso del tiempo, para el erizo, se volvió muy lento, lo que le permitió esquivar eficazmente los ataques, y una vez que estuvo tan cerca de la mano, para que los disparos ya no pudieran darle, acumulo una gran cantidad de fuego en un puño, y lo salto al golpear brutalmente la mano, lo que hizo que se abriera, pero el entrenador aun seguía atrapado por la segunda mano. Sonic pensó que ya lo salvaría luego, pero antes tenía que atacar la mano inferior derecha. Giovanni nuevamente intento detenerlo con lo mismo que antes, pero el erizo morado (Pues por su transformación se cambio su color) repitió su misma estrategia, con lo que pudo atacar su mano objetivo con otro puño de fuego.

Y aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con el brazo superior izquierdo, se lanzo a atacarlo para así liberar a Shadow. Se repitió lo mismo y al atacar la segunda mano derecha con una patada enardecida, lo que hizo que se abriera, y así Shadow quedo libre, y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que lo atrapara de nuevo. Y con solo quedando la mano superior izquierda, se lanzo con dirección a su amigo humano. En esta ocasión, Giovanni lanzo más esferas a una velocidad superior que antes, pero aun así no pudo evitar el avance. Y una vez tenido el objetivo asegurado, todo su cuerpo se volvió un bólido de fuego, y al dar el inevitable ataque, Ash queda libre, y se aleja acompañado de Sonic.

Sin embargo, cuando el último de los tres quedo libre, Giovanni ya tenía reunida toda la energía de su ataque, y para no desperdiciarlo, lo lanza hacia Ash y Sonic. El erizo al verlo se aleja de su trayectoria, pero el guerrero del aura se queda firme y lo recibe con otro escudo de aura. La potencia del ataque era inmensa, que hacia retroceder al joven, pero Ash lo supero en resistencia, y una vez que absorbió toda el aura del ataque, vuela a toda velocidad, y acumulando el aura reunido en su puño, le da un poderoso puñetazo directamente al rostro de Giovanni, este, sufrió en gran medida el dolor del ataque, el cual a pesar del tamaño del demonio, logro prácticamente arrojarlo unos cuantos metros.

Ya era el colmo, esos seres que eran inferiores en tamaño en comparación a él, estaban ganándole en este enfrentamiento. En sus pensamientos solamente estaba el cuestionamiento de" ¿Por qué no puedo vencerlos?", ¿se supone que poseo el poder absoluto de la oscuridad?", entre otros parecidos. Entonces, decidió acabar con ellos definitivamente. Al instante, de sus dedos surgen las garras que poseen, las cuales, eran delgadas, grisáceas y median 15 metros de longitud. Y pronto comienza a atacar con zarpazos a los héroes. Estos reaccionan rápido a los ataques cortantes, evadiéndolos con agilidad y destreza. En horizontal, en vertical, y diagonal, eran las formas en la que lanzaba sus ataques, y fácilmente fueron evadidos. De pronto, ven como del ojo del hombro derecho comienza a acumular energía frente de él, al parecer podía lanzar un ataque laser, y lo iba a demostrar.

Sin embargo, vieron que toda la atención de su enemigo iba a preparar el ataque, así que aprovechando ese descuido, DarkSpine preparo su Speed Break, Ash, comenzó a acumular aura en sus pies, como si con ellos hiciera unos propulsores, y el erizo negro dio un gran acelerón con energía oscura. Y una vez preparados esos movimientos, se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia ese ojo. Sin embargo, aun así vieron como la energía se reunía con una gran rapidez. A pesar de eso, lograron llegar a tiempo al ojo, comenzando su ataque que consistía en, Sonic atacando con bolas de fuego, Ash dando fuertes zarpazos usando su espada, y el erizo negro, que lanzo una inmensa cantidad de lanzas llenas de energía oscura. El ataque hizo retroceder un poco a su oponente, el cual sujeto con sus manos el ojo herido. Al descubrirlo, todos ven como ese ojo sangrante y herido, comienza a petrificarse en piedra naranja.

Una vez que ese proceso termino, la batalla continuo. Pero en esta ocasión, Giovanni hizo que en todo su cuerpo se abrieran agujeros parecidos a los que el mismo se genero en los brazos, y pronto ven que tenían la misma función de atacar. Eso, más los zarpazos, dificulto más al movimiento de los héroes. Pero entonces supieron que tenían que continuar con su ataque, ahora al ojo del hombro izquierdo. Y para facilitar las cosas, Shadow sujeto a sus dos compañeros, para que junto a el, aprovecharan el Chaos Control, y así, al dirigirse al ojo, solamente tendrían que esquivar a los ataques inmovilizados. Y en menos de nada, comenzaron a atacar al ojo con cortes de espada, golpes en llamas y esferas de chaos negativo. Una vez que terminaron de desatar todo lo que tenían, se alejan a la vez que el tiempo regresa a la normalidad. Una vez restaurado, ven como ese ojo, al igual que el anterior, comienza a petrificarse.

Era más que obvio que Giovanni estaba enfurecido, bastaba con ver su rostro. Pero lo que los sorprendió más, fue que cuando dio un rugido lleno de ira, ven cuando el abre el hocico, se ve una cabeza parecida a la de Giovanni, pero sin pelo y piel cubriéndole toda la boca y los ojos, con un cristal oscuro en la frente y piel totalmente anaranjado en el interior de la cavidad bocal. Por alguna razón, supieron que tenían que atacar ahí ahora.

El demonio gigante nuevamente comienza a lanzar zarpazos hacia los héroes, que nuevamente son fácilmente eludidos por ellos. Luego, comienza a disparar más esferas disparadas por su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión, Wretch Shadow se pone en frente de todos, y en cuanto algún ataque se dirige a ellos, el simplemente los desvía con zarpazos de sus garras e incluso los deshacía sin problemas. De pronto, el demonio el demonio gigante extendió sus garras hacía ellos, y entonces de sus garras salieron rayos de energía oscura disparados. Parecía que ese ataque era más rápido que sus reflejos, por lo que al instante DarkSpine Sonic sujeto a sus compañeros de las manos, y entonces invoco el poder del Time Break. A pesar de que al parecer ellos no fueron beneficiados por el poder, Sonic al poder ralentizar todo el espacio, pudo saber hacia donde mover a sus compañeros, y a el, para esquivar los ataques.

Una vez evadíos, Giovanni ya harto, abrió nuevamente su hocico para preparar otro mega rayo. Con la quijada abierta, podrían atacar, aprovechando que ese ataque tardaba mucho para prepararse. Así que Shadow preparo un Chaos control con ellos protegidos de los efectos, y así se dirigieron hacia el. Pero de pronto, los tres quedaron inmóviles. Wretch no sabía porque, pero el no podía mover ni un musculo, y al parecer sus compañeros era lo mismo. Pero algo extraño veía, Giovanni seguía cargando energía, como si el no hubiera sido afectado por el chaos control. O acaso… ¿el había hecho su propio chaos control, y era más poderoso que el de Shadow, así inmovilizándolos? Sea el caso, en cuanto los tres recuperaron la movilidad, Giovanni disparo su ataque. Inmediatamente, Ash se puso en frente, y recibió el ataque con otro escudo de aura. Sin embargo, el poder que poseía, era mucho mayor al de los ataques anteriores, por lo que se vio empujado por el ataque, lo que obligo a los dos erizos a detener el retroceso de su amigo. En poco tiempo, el guerrero del aura comenzó a ser victima del cansancio, si no fuera por el soporte de sus compañeros no hubiera resistido. Después de un largo tiempo, el rayo termino, lo que permitió ver a un Ash exhausto, pero aun así, había reunido un gran poder por el ataque, con lo que inmediatamente, extendió sus manos hacía el frente, y disparo un enorme rayo de aura que golpeo con gran poder a su enemigo, sacándolo de balance.

Aprovechando eso, se lanzan a toda velocidad, ahora sin mayores problemas. A pesar de que el demonio vio que se dirigían a su cabeza interior con lo que comenzó a cerrar la boca, ellos fueron más rápidos, pudiendo entrar. Y una vez llegado a su objetivo, empezaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas: DarkSpine Sonic lanzando una enorme bola de fuego, Warrior Aura Ash un poderoso rayo de aura propio, y Wretch Shadow un extraño aliento oscuro destructor. Los ataques combinados hicieron que tanto la cabeza semihumana, y la felina exclamaran de dolor, y cuando esta ultima abrió su boca para el grito, los tres aprovecharon para salir.

* * *

Desde una ciudad, muy lejana a donde ocurrió la batalla, algunas calles tenían señales de que se había realizado una gran batalla. Pavimento levantado o destruido, enormes agujeros en los muros y las calles, faros derribados, marcas de garras en los suelos y paredes, pero no había nadie ahí. Sin embargo, en el edificio más alto que se encontraba en esas mismas calles se encontraban tres sombras: una era de Poik, pero las otras dos eran muy diferentes a el.

VOZ 1: parece que tus chicos de esta generación tienen mucho potencial, ¿cierto Poik?

VOZ 2: pero esa transformación del erizo negro es muy extraña. Ninguno de las transformaciones resultantes de la Chaos Unification entre la guardiana y el demonio era del tipo de la oscuridad. Eso es mal augurio.

POIK: si…

VOZ 1: Supongo que esta es la generación del "4° corazón resucitado"

POIK: me temo que si… pero… ahora no podemos pensar en eso. La batalla de ellos aun no ha acabado. Tengo que irme.

VOZ 2: nosotros también tenemos la necesidad de retirarnos.

VOZ 1: pero no olvides de nuestro encuentro de ajedrez. Ni se te ocurra escapar.

VOZ 2: no evitaría tu humillación por nada…

Entonces, las sombras que acompañaban a Poik desaparecieron. Y Poik, se lanzo del edificio y se va volando a toda velocidad hasta donde ocurría la batalla.

* * *

Una vez que los tres escaparon de la cavidad, veían como su enemigo comenzaba a descender al parecer derrotado. Pronto los dos pokemón legendarios se acercaron a los tres guerreros para acompañarlos en la vista. Sin embargo, el gusto no duro mucho…

Antes de que tocara el suelo, se quedo suspendido en el aire, a la vez que comenzaba a retorcerse. De pronto, los ojos petrificados comenzaron a quebrantarse más, y al romperse completamente, de ellos salen otros dos brazos con garras, cubiertos por una sustancia pegajosa, su cola se partió en otras tres filosas, de la espalda salieron cuatro tentáculos con puntas filosas y picos en vez de ventosas, y su cabeza era lo que más se retorcía. De pronto, su mandíbula de abrió de forma anatómicamente imposible, y de la boca salió la cabeza que tenía internamente, pero la piel que cubría ojos y boca comenzó a romperse abriéndose aunque no totalmente, con lo que esas aberturas dieron paso a luces amarillas que surgían de lo que cubrían antes, aunque no totalmente. Dos cuernos de chivo comenzaron a surgir del cráneo, y finalmente, surgieron esferas moradas que atravesaban las palmas de las manos. Si antes no creían que era un monstruo, ahora podrían estar seguros de que lo era.

Esa transformación alarmo mucho a los guerreros, por lo que no dudaron en lanzarse a pelear. Dialga y Palkia fueron los primeros en acercarse a atacar, con la intención de golpearlo con embestidas. Sin embargo, el nuevo demonio no se vio intimidado por los ataques, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los sujeto con cuatro de sus brazos, y una vez fijos, de las dos manos restantes, en sus garras comenzaron a acumular energía, haciendo parecer que esas garras estaban creciendo. Y una vez con la energía suficiente, ataco a los pokemón sin compasión, el contacto con las garras genero una pequeña explosión, que si no fuera por lo bien sujetados que estaban, los hubiera lanzado por los aires. Una vez que Giovanni vio que el ataque causo daños significativos a los legendarios, comenzó a seguir con una larga cantidad de zarpazos para sus cautivos, sin permitirse soltarlos en ningún momento.

Esta escena hizo que los tres restantes héroes salieran a toda velocidad para salvar a sus aliados legendarios. Así que el primero en intentar algo fue DarkSpine Sonic, que intento acercarse a su enemigo para darle un golpe en llamas. No obstante, cuando ya no le faltaba mucho para estar a una distancia adecuada para su cometido, el demonio re direcciono uno de los zarpazos hacia el erizo, que al recibirlo, también se creo una explosión que lo lanzo hacia la dirección contraria a la que el iba. Ash pudo interceptarlo y detenerlo, y una vez visto que el erizo se encontraba bien, extendió sus brazos, y comenzó a crear "Aura esferas" que lanzo a toda velocidad. Los ataques dieron en el blanco explotando, pero el objetivo no se vio afectado ni en lo más mínimo.

En cuanto a Wretch, este se alejo un poco de sus compañeros, cerro los ojos por unos instantes, y al abrirlos, de su boca disparo una gigantesca llamarada de fuego negro que impacto directamente a su enemigo, sin embargo tampoco logro hacerle ni un rasguño. Esto comenzó a alertar a los héroes. Parecía que esa transformación volvió invencible a su rival, era lógico pensar eso, puesto que ningún ataque le había si quiera molestado. En poco tiempo, Dialga y Palkia ya estaban muy heridos y débiles por el castigo del cual fueron victimas por Giovanni, y cuando este ultimo vio que eran incapaces de continuar, los lanzó lejos de su vista, hacia un bosque flotante no tan lejano.

Ahora solo quedaban Ash, Sonic y Shadow, aunque los dos primeros mostraban señales de duda evidente. Sin embargo, no podían permitir que eso los detuviera, y nuevamente se dirigen a su enemigo para intentar vencerlo.

Los tres sabían que aun tenían que atacar a la frente del demonio, donde aun se mantenía ese cristal, por lo que esa era su dirección. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ese punto, un campo de fuerza les impidió su avance, electrocutándolos cuando impactaron en el. Tan pronto como pudieron se alejaron de el para evitar seguir siendo atacados por la barrera. Pero cuando lo hicieron, Giovanni al tenerlos así de cerca, los ataca a los tres con un cabezazo, lanzándolos por los aires. Ellos pudieron detener el efecto del ataque, que era el lanzarlos, y ahora veían al enemigo, muy seriamente.

DSP SONIC: Demonios. No solo es más fuerte, sino también tiene un escudo que protege su corazón.

WA ASH: creí que la transformación pasada era su evolución final. ¿Acaso esta será?

DSP SONIC: no podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada. Hay que encontrar una forma de vencerlo definitivamente.

WA ASH: ¡Intentemos atacar todos juntos a la vez!

Una vez pensado ese plan, se prepararon para comenzar su ataque simultáneo. DarkSpine Sonic lanzo enormes bolas de fuego, Warrior Aura Ash disparo un poderoso relámpago, y Wretch Shadow una gigantesca bola de energía oscura. Los tres ataques dieron exactamente al mismo tiempo y en el mismo punto, sin embargo, fueron completamente consumidos por el escudo, que no se deshizo en lo absoluto. Y antes de que intentaran algo de nuevo, el demonio retrocedió a una gran velocidad de ellos, y una vez lo suficientemente apartado, levanta cuatro de sus brazos hacia arriba, y en sus manos comienza a tomar forma una enorme esfera blanca que despedía una aurora blanca. Y una vez que su diámetro era de 30 metros, la lanza hacia los héroes. Estos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que recibirlo, y tratar de detenerlo. Sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque era mucho mayor que la que ellos utilizaban para detenerlo, ni siquiera el uso del Speed Break ayudaba lo suficiente como si quiera anular su potencia. Luego de que ese ataque los alejo demasiado de su rival, explota inminentemente.

La explosión causo graves daños a los tres, a tal punto que quedaron levemente inconscientes, haciéndolos caer en el vacío. Por suerte lograron reponerse a tiempo para evitar su caída quizás infinita. De inmediato se lanzan a toda velocidad de regreso al campo de batalla.

WA ASH: de acuerdo… el atacar simultáneamente no funciono en nada. Debe de haber una forma de vencerlo.

DSP SONIC: creo que necesitamos ayuda. Ese último ataque fue más poderoso que todos los anteriores. Ni con todas nuestras fuerzas pudimos re direccionarlo si quiera.

WA ASH: no creo que alguien nos pueda ayudar. ¿No viste como acabo fácilmente con Dialga y Palkia? Con ese poder no creo que alguien más pueda contra el.

DSP SONIC: en ese punto tienes toda la razón. Pero vez que tan poderoso se ha vuelto. No creo que solo podamos.

WA ASH: no podemos arriesgar a nadie más. Tenemos que intentarlo.

Con esto se termina la charla, ya que nuevamente estaban de regreso a la batalla. Su enemigo al ver la perseverancia de sus enemigos sonrió burlonamente, y les habla con una voz monstruosa.

GIOVANNI: veo que ustedes nunca aprenden. Sin tan ansiosos están de morir… ¡Les hare sufrir lo más dolorosa y lentamente posible!- una vez dicho eso, de las esferas de sus manos, comienzan a surgir humo oscuro que en poco tiempo se transforman en seis enormes espadas.

Esto alarmo mucho a los héroes, pero no podían escapar y ver como todo lo que conocen en ese universo desaparezca, así que se prepararon para la batalla. El enorme demonio comienza su ataque con varios intentos de cortar a sus némesis, pero ellos tres logran esquivar los ataques, pero con una enorme dificultad, puesto que la velocidad de ellos era casi tan rápida como ellos.

La batalla era vista por todo el mundo. Un grupo de personas especiales lo veían desde un laboratorio en pueblo Paleta, una pareja casada en Petalbrug, una pelirroja en una estación de policía de ciudad Celeste, una madre y su hija en Hojas Gemelas, y un chico de cabello morado y ojos amatistas con varios vendajes en un hospital, que se enfocaba más en el erizo negro, con una mirada rencorosa.

Después de varios ataques fallidos, Giovanni se aleja de ellos, y una vez separado a cierta distancia, hace desaparecer sus sables, y de sus manos comienza a lanzar ráfagas de energía a una gran velocidad. En esta ocasión, la velocidad de los ataques era demasiada, por lo que no pudieron esquivar ni un solo ataque, sufriendo por cada uno que impactaba contra ellos. Una vez que termino ese castigo, el demonio se alejo aun más, y se preparo para lanzar otra esfera blanca. Pero cuando iba a impactar contra ellos, una especie de sombra en forma de mano los sujeta, y los saca de la trayectoria. En cuanto Giovanni quiso buscar al responsable de esto, recibió varios cañonazos en su cabeza. Estos no le hicieron daño, pero al menos las explosiones que se causaron le nublaron la vista.

Los héroes pronto ven que cerca de ellos se encontraba el dirigible de Eggman y las naves Híper Tornado, El Silencio y el Green Huracán con Omega a bordo en una ala y Rouge en la torreta, los cuales fueron los responsables del ataque. Y luego ven que la mano los llevaba al dirigible, para ser más exactos, a la cubierta, donde ven que es Poik quien genero esa sombra, porque esta surge de su ala. Una vez que la sombra los deja cerca de Poik, esta se desvanece.

POIK: veo que están en problemas.

WA ASH: ni que lo digas.

DSP SONIC: ¿Qué hacen aquí?- entonces Omega se baja de su avión junto con Rouge, aterriza donde Ash y los demás, y entablan comunicaciones con los demás pilotos.

TAILS: ¿Sonic, Ash, Shadow, están bien?- pregunto preocupado desde su avión el zorro.

DSP SONIC: si Tails, estamos bien. ¿Pero por que vinieron?

VECTOR: Vimos que ese monstruo comenzaba a transformarse, y suponíamos que quizás necesitarían ayuda.

WA ASH: ¿Cómo que nos vieron?

MELISA: no sabemos cómo. Pero su batalla ha sido transmitida por todo el mundo, aparentemente.

DSP SONIC: eso significa…- se mostraba temeroso por lo que pensaba. Y en cuanto Tails iba a hablar de nuevo, su temor se presento.

AMY: ¡Sonic! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!- le grito desde el asiento del copiloto del Tornado.

DSP SONIC: me lo imaginaba…

AMY: ¡Sonic! ¿Qué te paso?- lo preguntaba más bien por la transformación que por las heridas.

DSP SONIC: ¿recuerdas que no me creíste cuando te dije que entre al mundo del libro de "Las mil y una noches" y que por eso no fui a esa cita?- la eriza solamente asiente desde su lugar.- Bueno. Esta es la prueba.

ROUGE: Shadow, ¿Qué te paso?- veía muy extrañada la transformación del erizo. Pero pronto nota que este lo veía de una forma extraña, como, si la odiara. Y de pronto, se lanza hacia ella con sus garras con dirección a su cuello, lleno de ira. Pero cuando faltaba poco para ello, la misma mano de sombras sale del ala de Poik, y sujeta a Shadow.

POIK: ¡Tranquilo, Skippy!- parecía tener un poco de dificultad para mantenerlo quieto, pero pronto lo logra controlar.

ROUGE: ¡¿Qué paso?- se asusto mucho al ver que su compañero quería matarla, aparentemente.

POIK: Tranquila. Parece que esta transformación hace que se vuelva completamente salvaje. La única razón por la que los ayudo, fue por que su instinto se lo ordeno. No reconoce a nadie ahora… _Pero me sorprende que recuerde ese odio…_- pronto hace que Shadow lo vea.- Shadow. Ella es Rouge… Ella es tu compañera.- inmediatamente hace que la vea de nuevo, y conforme pasa el tiempo, comienza a tranquilizarse. Una vez completamente quieto, Poik lo libera, desaparece esa sombra, y ven como Shadow ya estaba tranquilo.

WA ASH: ¿Por qué quiso atacar a Rouge?

POIK: luego seguimos hablando. Pero primero, hay que vencer a ese demonio.- les recordó a todos la situación actual, ahora que los pilotos de las naves pequeñas se encargaban de distraer al enemigo.

DSP SONIC: se que no es común en mi decir esto, pero, no veo forma de lograrlo. Hemos atacado todos simultáneamente, pero nada. No hay forma de atravesar el escudo que protege su punto débil.

POIK: siento el poder que despide ese escudo. Me sorprende que sea de tipo luz. Y veo que la única forma de deshacerlo es con un ataque concentrado, o neutralizar esa energía con energía oscura.

WA ASH: Te dijimos que ya atacamos todos a la vez.

POIK: un ataque concentrado no es lo mismo que varios a un mismo punto.

ROUGE: ¿en que esta pensando?

POIK: ustedes tres tienen el poder que May les dio. ¿Cierto?

ROUGE: ¿acaso ella sigue con vida?- pregunta sorprendida, puesto que la daba por muerta.

POIK: más o menos…

DSP SONIC: oye Poik, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que nos transformamos? De que yo sepa, esta transformación mía, requiere de los siete anillos mundiales.

POIK: siento el poder que despide esa transformación, y veo que otra forma es que tu alma y tu corazón ardan en llamas.

DSP SONIC: mmmm… quizás…

WA ASH: ¿y que hay de mi? ¿Qué es esta transformación? Jamás he sentido nada igual.

POIK: les explicare. Verán, la guardiana de la gema tiene la capacidad de dar parte del poder que posee la gema a sus tres acompañantes. Sin embargo, Shadow es un caso especial.

ROUGE: ¿a que se refiere?

POIK: Shadow es el protector secundario de la gema, y el principal de la guardiana, por lo que tanto May, como Shadow, son capaces de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... "fusionarse" por medio de la "Chaos Unification".

QUIENES ESTABA EN LA CUBIERTA: ¿Chaos Unification?...- ellos jamás habían oído de esa habilidad, que parecía ser de las esmeraldas.

POIK: es la unión de dos fuerzas opuestas en varios aspectos para volverse una sola. Claro, para lograrlo es necesario la energía que se despide en una distorsión tiempo y espacio, que solo se puede dar con el uso simultaneo del chaos control con al menos dos esmeraldas a una cierta frecuencia, lo que hará que ella y la gema se transforme en energía pura, y así puedan unirse con el demonio. Con lo que hará que sufra una transformación única. Es por eso que en la transformación de Shadow hubo un mayor número de cambios físicos que en ustedes dos. Sin embargo, ella cometió un error grave.

WA ASH: ¿y cual es ese error?

POIK: ella no les repartió parte del poder y unió a Shadow con la gema. Ella dividió la gema y les dio un fragmento a cada quien. Aunque parece que Ash recibió el fragmento más grande.

DSP SONIC: ¿eso es grave?

POIK: es por eso que Shadow carece de razón. Como prácticamente May se dividió, su mente también. Y para poder mantenerse, es necesario que parte de sus propias mentes se encarguen de ello. Pero como la naturaleza de May es completamente diferente a la de Shadow, consume casi toda su mente. Para que tenga control total del poder que entrega, y de que no haga esa tontería, requiere desde meses, hasta años de entrenamiento. Tiempo que no tenemos ahora.

DSP SONIC: ¿sugieres que le demos nuestros fragmentos a Shadow?

POIK: es la única forma para poder atravesar esa defensa, y derrotar a Giovanni.

WA ASH: ¿y si eso no funciona?

POIK: entonces nos despediremos de este universo.

Ash y Sonic no veían que existiera otra alternativa, por lo que no les quedo otra cosa más que optar por darle todo su poder a Shadow. Los tres transformados se reunieron en un circulo, Shadow extendió sus manos hacia sus compañeros, y estos extendieron las suyas a el. Luego que cierran los ojos, en un intento de tener mayor control sobre su energía, los espectadores veían como de las manos de Ash y Sonic salía una especie de energía roja hacia el erizo negro, la cual comenzó a rodearlo, pronto, ven como de las manos de Ash, una corriente eléctrica se dirige a Shadow, y de Sonic una de viento. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Sonic comenzó a perder su color morado y sus rayas blancas, volviéndose a su color azul verdadero, además de que sus ojos verdes regresaron. Y en cuanto a Ash, su ropa reprendía en un blanco brillante, y una vez que perdió ese brillo, se vio que recupero su ropa normal. Lo último que salieron de las manos del entrenador y del erizo azul, una vez que ya regresaron a la normalidad, fueron unas piedras preciosas rojas que no tardaron en introducirse en Shadow.

En cuanto esto ocurrió, parecía que el erizo negro le comenzó a dar un terrible dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que hizo que se arrodillara en la cubierta del dirigible. Todos se preocuparon por esta reacción. Y en cuanto quisieron acercarse a él para ayudarle, una poderosa corriente eléctrica lo rodeo por todo el cuerpo, al igual que una enorme llamarada, y una poderosa ventisca de viento que los acompañaban. De pronto, una luz roja fue lo último en envolverlo, con un brillo tan cegador, que prácticamente desapareció en el. De pronto, esa enorme unión de luz y elementos, se levanta en el cielo a una gran velocidad, desconcertando al resto del equipo. Nadie podía articular palabra por la sorpresa, y la curiosidad de lo que ocurría.

No tardo mucho para comenzarse a escuchar unos potentes rugidos escuchándose a kilómetros. Todo esto, era visto por todos, desde la flota de rescate de Eggman, hasta el mundo entero. Después de segundos, que parecieron horas llenas de suspenso, la esfera de luz exploto, y lo que había dentro de el, descendió a gran velocidad, hasta aterrizar en el dirigible de golpe, lo que ocasiono una fuerte sacudida de la que apenas soportaron.

Los que estaban en la cubierta, buscaron al erizo para ver que fue lo que ocurrió, pero era difícil, puesto que el aterrizaje trajo parte del humo de la explosión, que poco a poco se disipo. Parecía que tardaría en disiparse, pero entonces una fuerte corriente de viento elimino todo polvo que estorbaba la visión de los héroes, con lo que pudieron ver lo que ocurrió, y quedarse sorprendidos seria decir poco.

El erizo negro cambio radicalmente a como estaba antes. Ahora, no despedía ninguna energía pero eso no era lo sorprendente. Los huesos de alas que tenía hace poco, se desarrollaron por completo, volviéndose enormes alas de carne y hueso con 1 metro de longitud cada una que se estaban doblando, siendo protegidas por un acero de tono oscuro, la energía blanca que rodeaba la parte superior del torso se convirtió en un peto de metal rojo, la energía de sus manos se transformo en guantes de acero plateado oscuro con huecos en las puntas de los dedos, y lo que solian ser sus anillos se convirtieron en pesados grilletes dorados, su cola se alargo bastante y terminaba en una punta de flecha, tanto las puntas como los talones de sus pies salieron dos picos por cada lado dando apariencia de que eran garras, de sus codos salieron dos picos pequeños negros, de su cabeza nacieron largos cuernos también negros, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, se vieron que sus glóbulos oculares se volvieron azules, un color que fue familiar para Ash, y sus iris eran rojas.

El aspecto que tenía ahora Shadow, realmente difundía miedo, y desconfianza. Ash decidió ser el primero en acercarse al erizo nuevo, con un poco de miedo notable en el, y con paso lento y precavido.

ASH: ¿Shadow?- el entrenador extendió su mano de forma de estar más alerta. Pero al instante el erizo demoniaco lo voltea a ver rápidamente.

Con la cercanía que tenía, no pudo evitar ver esos extraños ojos. Al fijarse en el iris roja, sintió miedo, odio, rencor, ira, todo reunido en una fría mirada, con lo que se paralizo al instante. Sin embargo, al re direccionar su vista, y fijarse en la región azul, sintió un extraño calor lleno de tranquilidad, cariño, inocencia, amor, con lo que recordó a una persona en especial, y no me refiero a su madre.

La murciélaga, amiga del erizo, también se acerco al mencionado, con lo que también observo esos ojos de doble significado, con lo que también sintió las mismas emociones del entrenador al fijarse en los dos colores de esos ojos. El erizo se voltea completamente hacia el resto, con su mirada penetrante sobre ellos. Esto causo un poco de temor hacia el erizo, no sabían si aun era un aliado, o se convirtió en otro demonio al quien enfrentar. Pero estas dudas se despejaron cuando por fin habla…

SHADOW: soy… soy…

ASH: ¿eres amigo, o enemigo?

DARK SATANIC SHADOW (DS SHADOW): … Soy Dark Satanic Shadow… - informó, con lo que parecía ser el nombre de esa transformación.- Ash…Sonic…yo me encargare personalmente de Giovanni de una vez… por todas…

Y sin esperar algo más, extiende sus alas a los lados, de repente es rodeado de auras oscuras de fuego, una corriente eléctrica y de viento, y con un poderoso impulso de sus pies, asciende a toda velocidad. Una vez llegada a una cierta altura, acelera a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo principal. Al ver que quizás Shadow podría contra el, Sonic le ordeno la retirada a todas las naves que estaban entreteniendo a Giovanni. Cuando estas se alejaron, el demonio no comprendió que provoco la retirada, hasta que vio a su nuevo rival detenerse enfrente de el, un tanto alejado.

DS SHADOW: ¡Balance!... ¡¿Me escuchas?... ¡Entrégame todo tu!… ¡PODER!

* * *

El enorme demonio miro a su oponente, notando el enorme cambio que sufrió en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, suponía que ahora el no tendría que ser problema, pues era mucho más pequeño que el, y ahora se encontraba solo. Por lo que pronto se sintió lleno de seguridad, y se hecho a reír mientras cruzaba sus brazos, una vez que paro de reír, comenzó a hablar.

GIOVANNI: YO SOY… EL NUEVO AMO DE TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES… TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS QUE EXISTEN… SON… ¡MIAS!- Dark Satanic no se sintió intimidad ni en lo más mínimo. Por lo que pudo responder.

DS SHADOW: ¿Qué demonios dices?... ¡Tu no eres el señor de nada!- inmediatamente estira sus manos hacia atrás, y entonces, de los huecos que tenía en las puntas salen garras de metal oscuro que fueron rodeadas por energía oscura. Giovanni al ver el valor que tenía el erizo, se hecho a reír de nuevo de forma burlona, y se prepara para su nueva batalla.

Lo primero que hace, es alejarse bastante del erizo, extiende sus manos hacia los lados, con lo que estos comienzan a despedir una luz rosada, y al instante comienza a disparar decenas de ráfagas de energía. A pesar de lo poderosas que se veían, Shadow no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Lo único que hizo, fue comenzar a despedir más energía negra que las demás, para luego exclamar con fuerza…

DS SHADOW: ¡Speed Dark!- y se lanza con dirección a las ráfagas, pero, lo hacia con una gran velocidad, y la energía negra era tan poderosa, que todas las ráfagas que llegaban a darle, eran fácilmente consumidas sin causar desaceleración alguna. Con ello, pudo estar peligrosamente cerca de su enemigo, el cual noto que se dirigía a su frente, pero no le importo, pensando que su escudo lo protegería. Sin embargo, en cuanto el erizo tuvo contacto con la defensa, se vio como el escudo se deshizo con suma facilidad, con lo que le permitió llegar hasta el cristal y encajarle con ira sus garras en el. Pero ahí no se detuvo, ya que inmediatamente saca sus garras de ahí, y se las encaja de nuevo una y otra vez, y el último ataque, se vio potenciado por más energía oscura, con lo que al lanzarlo, genero una explosión que lo alejo de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los ataques dejaron grietas en el "corazón" de Giovanni, vio como estas comenzaron a regenerarse. Cosa que alerto al erizo. Durante esa regeneración, escucho una voz femenina en su cabeza que reconoció fácilmente… era May.

_MAY: parece que estaba casi preparado para ese ataque… hay que hacer que baje la guardia totalmente y atacar su corazón…_- el erizo se sorprendió bastante.

DS SHADOW: ¡MAY!- y antes de que preguntara donde estaba, a pesar de que suponía que estaba dentro de el, vio como Giovanni nuevamente saco sus sables, y con una aparente sonrisa malvada.

GIOVANNI: MUAJAJAJA… ¡¿acaso crees que podrás vencerme?

Inmediatamente, lanza un ataque en diagonal con dos de sus armas hacia Shadow, pero este, vio el ataque y lo esquivo con una increíble facilidad. Esto molesto bastante al demonio gigante, con lo que comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de ataques, que eran fácilmente eludidos por el erizo. Pronto ve que seguir con eso no serviría de nada, con lo que se aleja un poco del erizo, vuelve a guardar sus espadas, y entonces, las esferas de sus manos comienzan a brillar, y de ellas lanza lanzas de luz azul, pero estas se movían aun más rápido que el sonido, con lo que parecían imposibles de esquivar. El erizo apenas vio la velocidad de los ataques, levanta su puño, el cual comenzó a brillar de un color azul, y al instante exclama con fuerza…

DS SHADOW: ¡Chaos control!

Y en ese instante, todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder velocidad, hasta que se tuvo la apariencia de que se detuvieron. Sin embargo, vio que las lanzas seguían con sus trayectorias, pero con la velocidad de una persona normal al caminar, por lo que no tuvo problemas para esquivarlos. Todas las personas que se vieron afectadas por el chaos control, pensaron que el erizo se movía a una velocidad imposible de lograr, desconociendo lo que él había hecho, hasta su enemigo pensó en ello, con lo que se irrito aun más. En cuanto Giovanni dejo su oleada de lanzas, Shadow restauro el tiempo, con lo que le permitió como su rival a su velocidad normal se aleja bastante de él, y se prepara para lanzar otra de las esferas blancas. Una vez que preparo su ataque, se lleno de una enorme confianza.

GIOVANNI: ¡ni un milagro te salvaría del poder de este ataque!

Y sin esperar más, lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia su enemigo, el cual veía fijo el ataque. Y una vez que lo tuvo muy cerca, prepara otro Speed Dark, y se lanza hacia la bola con sus manos hacia el frente. Entonces, en cuanto sus manos tocaron el ataque, logro hacer que perdiera gran parte de su velocidad, pero aun tenía el suficiente poder como para seguir empujando a Shadow. Pero de pronto, se ve como todo su cuerpo despidió un estallido de luz, y seguido de esto, como empuja con más fuerza la esfera, y entonces, comienza a darle certeros zarpazos, y con el último, logro lanzarlo de regreso hacia su creador. Pero, notaron durante ese trayecto de retorno, como comenzó a volverse totalmente oscuro. Giovanni no pudo hacer nada para evitar recibir el ataque, el cual exploto cuando impacto contra él. Dark Satanic vio como después de esa explosión, su enemigo estaba completamente inmóvil, al parecer aturdido.

_MAY: es el momento… ¡Ataca!_- el erizo solo asiente, y se prepara para avanzar a toda velocidad.

DS SHADOW: ¡Speed Dark!

Con ello, y aprovechando el tenerlo indefenso, se lanza hacia el corazón del demonio. Una vez que logro atravesar el escudo, que aun se mantuvo, se dedico a darle más zarpazos con gran fuerza. Al final, se vio como parecía que se lleno de ira, puesto que comenzó a enterrar, sacar, y enterrar sus garras en la esfera, y como golpe final, cruzo sus brazos, con lo que sus garras se llenaron de más energía oscura, y al final lanza un corte en cruz hacia el corazón, lo que causo una explosión roja, de la que tuvo que escapar. Una vez que se alejo, miro como pareció quedarse tieso un momento, y de repente, las esferas de las manos superiores y de la mano intermedia derecha se destruyeron, permitiendo ver claramente a través de ellos. Poco después de eso, recupero su movilidad, y muestra un rostro de sorpresa y terror.

GIOVANNI: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes tener ese poder?

DS SHADOW: ¡Te advertí que soy la forma de vida suprema!

_MAY: me parece que esas esferas de sus manos ayudan a proteger su corazón… por eso cuando hiciste ese ataque, no lo soportaron y explotaron… sobrecarga los otros tres…_

El erizo asiente, se prepara para continuar con la batalla. Mientras que su oponente, comenzó a mostrar señales de inseguridad. Y tenía razón para sentir eso. Es pequeño ser es más rápido que sus ataques, y más fuertes, evidencia de esto es el que pudo detener su ataque, y usarlo contra el mismo. Sin embargo, el había llegado hasta ahí, y era demasiado tarde como para dar vuelta atrás. Por lo que supo que tenía que ganar esta pelea.

Nuevamente, el comienza con la ronda, acercándose a toda velocidad, a la vez que invoco nuevamente sus espadas a la vez que se dirigía a su rival de nuevo. Este al ver la peligrosa distancia que estaba tomando, comenzó a volar en reversa a la vez que esquivaba todos los ataques que comenzó a lanzar. En un momento, uno de los sablazos estuvo a punto de rebanar al erizo oscuro, pero este rápidamente coloca sus garras enfrente de el, y al colocar todas sus fuerzas, logra bloquear el ataque. Sin embargo, su enemigo aun tenía otros cinco sables en su poder, cosa que aprovecho para lanzar otro ataque cortante. Shadow al ver esto, y también que sus garras tenían un gran poder, inmediatamente lanza un zarpazo directamente hacia donde iba a pasar el ataque, para bloquear ese ataque y el resto que vinieron después de ese. Al cabo de unos minutos así, Giovanni decide retroceder, para volver a lanzar sus lanzas, pero en esta ocasión, el erizo decidió usar sus reflejos en esta ocasión, y desviar las lanzas golpeándolas usando de nuevo sus garras. Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron al ver la facilidad que tenía para desviar ese ataque, que incluso era más rápido que Sonic, en realidad, Shadow se volvió más poderoso con esa transformación.

Pero regresando a la batalla, Giovanni al ver que este ataque tampoco funcionaba, decidió alejarse aun más, y nuevamente lanza otra esfera blanca, que el erizo logro atrapar. Pero, en esta ocasión, antes de que Shadow intentara regresarla, el crea otra rápidamente, y se la manda, haciendo que se uniera a la primera, haciéndola más poderosa. El erizo comenzaba a perder terreno aéreo con el poder que acababa de adquirir ese ataque, pero aun así, no se rendía. Entonces, inmediatamente comenzó a brillar de rojo, estaba usando el Chaos Boost para aumentar su fuerza, y con ello logra detener el avance de la esfera. Pronto, escucha la voz de May de nuevo con un tono de sorpresa…

_MAY: WHOA… ¿en realidad te di ese poder?_

Poco después, comienza a lanzar zarpazos, para regresarle a Giovanni su ataque. Este al verlo venir, intenta escapar de el, pero aun así es alcanzado y sufre la explosión. Otra vez aprovecha la situación, y se lanza a toda velocidad, aun potenciado por el chaos boost. Una vez que atravesó el escudo de luz otra vez, concentra su poder en las garras, para empezar lanzar zarpazos y enterrar sus garras en el corazón en todas partes. Al final, "estrena" las garras de sus pies para dar patadas acompañadas de zarpazos, y de pronto, entierra sus garras a los lados de la gema, mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que se veía como unas llamas salían entre sus dientes, para que de su boca escupiera una poderosa llamarada con tanto calor, que volvió roja a la misma gema. Desde lejos se veía como las esferas restantes de las manos comenzaron a explotar. Giovanni, al ver que estaba a punto de ser vencido, comienza a acumular energía en su frente, y una vez que reúne la suficiente, dispara un potente rayo rojo que lanza al erizo lejos de el.

Shadow logra reponerse del ataque, pierde el chaos boost, y se prepara para bloquear los siguientes sablazos que su enemigo recomenzó a lanzar. En cuanto Shadow bloqueo el último ataque de su enemigo, se alejo un poco, estira y junta sus alas hacia atrás, y sale disparado hacia su enemigo en un spin dash, y con la forma en la que estaban sus alas, se vio mejorado con una cuchilla. En cuanto atraviesa el escudo e impacta contra el corazón de su enemigo, se mantiene girando, mientras que salían chispas de su objetivo, a la vez que su enemigo gemía de dolor. Y para evitar seguir sufriendo, Giovanni consigue atrapar a su némesis con una de sus manos, frenando su ataque, y al instante comienza a aplicar presión en ella, para estrujar a su enemigo hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, este no mostro ni una mueca de dolor, en vez de eso, comenzó a brillar con un color rojo vivo.

DS SHADOW: ¡Chaos Blast!

Al exclamar ese nombre, expulse de su cuerpo una ponderosa explosión, con la cual logra obligar a su enemigo a liberarlo, y causarle el suficiente daño para aturdirlo. Con ello, se lanza a toda velocidad a acabar con Giovanni de una vez. Pero, ese plan es estropeado cuando, a pesar de su estado, Giovanni consigue golpearlo con fuerza, arrojándolo lejos de el. Y tan pronto como pudo, comenzó a lanzar todas las lanzas blancas que su miedo por Shadow le permitía. Este ultimo una vez restaurado del ataque, al ver el ataque enemigo, crea un numero igual de Chaos spears de color negro, y los lanza hacia las lanzas enemigas, detonándolos al instante.

Giovanni ya se estaba quedando sin opciones de batalla, estaba llegando a la desesperación. Entonces, decidió acabar con esto de una vez. Se aleja una vez más de su enemigo, estira todos sus brazos, y de pronto, una gran cantidad de tatuajes brillantes de rojo, aparecen por todo su cuerpo, y en poco tiempo, tres enormes esferas doradas empiezan a crecer encima de el. El erizo oscuro se pone un poco nervioso al ver el ataque en desarrollo, así que se preparo para intentar defenderse. Después de varios momentos de suspenso, el erizo vio como las esferas comenzaron a unirse, volviéndose una gigantesca esfera de 70 metros de diámetro, y con notable esfuerzo, Giovanni la lanza con ira a su objetivo con espinas, con la esperanza de que no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. El mencionado, se queda completamente quieto, preparándose para recibir el ataque, y en cuanto este estuvo a escasos centímetros de su nariz, enciende los propulsores de sus nuevos deslizadores, estira los brazos, y con gran velocidad ataja el ataque, pero la fuerza de este aun podía empujarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Al ver que necesitaba más energía, estira sus alas hacia atrás, lo que le dio más impulso para aumentar su resistencia, pero aun no era suficiente. Al no ver otra opción, y al comenzar a ser victima de la desesperación, canaliza una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus garras metálicas, y con mucha rapidez, para que la esfera no tuviera oportunidad de recuperar fuerza por el "descuido", las entierra en la esfera. Pero algo raro pasó, el ataque aun no explotaba, en vez de eso, comienza a tornarse oscuro, empezando desde donde Shadow anclo sus "armas de mano". Una vez que la bola completo su cambio de color, el erizo comienza a absorber todo el ataque por medio de su unión con ella. Este hecho fue de inmensa sorpresa para Giovanni.

Y una vez que termino la absorción, el erizo comienza a despedir una enorme aura oscura, y con mucha prisa y poder, se acerca en menos de un segundo al deformado rostro de su enemigo, y con toda la energía adquirida por la esfera, desata un temible golpe, tan fuerte que prácticamente se pudo escuchar a kilómetros de la batalla. En pocos segundos, Dark Satanic Shadow ve que su oponente estaba a punto del desmayo.

DS SHADOW: debo ser honesto… no esperaba que eso funcionara…- comento sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

_MAY: ¡Shadow!... acabalo ahora que puedes…_- le menciona la coordinadora desde su mente.

DS SHADOW: Si…

Y sin dar oportunidad de escapar a su oponente, vuela velozmente hacia el punto débil de Giovanni. Pero durante ese transcurso, lanza un gran número de chaos spears negros hacia el corazón, lo que provoca gritos de dolor a su dueño. Y en cuanto por fin llega, inmediatamente comienza a lanzar una cifra infinita de zarpazos y patadas con gran rapidez. Y en cuanto vio que Giovanni no podía moverse en lo absoluto debido al inmenso dolor sufrido, se aleja tan rápido como puede de su enemigo. Y una vez que estuvo tan lejos como quiso, cruza los brazos teniendo cuidado con las garras, y hace su cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto, unas chispas negras empiezan a brillar en medio de sus cuernos, y en poco tiempo, se vuelve una bola eléctrica que va creciendo con los segundos que transcurrían.

DS SHADOW: ¡SATANIC LIGHTNING!

Entonces, en cuanto su volumen fue el máximo en el que podía caber entre los cuernos, el erizo lo lanza la esfera eléctrica hacia su enemigo, para ser exactos, al origen de su poder. Y en cuanto impacta contra el corazón, se ve una enorme explosión eléctrica provenir de ese punto, y en menos de un parpadeo, todo su cuerpo es rodeado por una poderosa corriente eléctrica, con lo que hizo que despertara de su colapso, solamente para sufrir los efectos del ataque.

El erizo veía desde lejos el espectáculo que produjo, de principio a fin, contemplaba el resultado de su transformación. Al final, ve como todo el cuerpo del demonio fue convirtiéndose en piedra grisácea poco a poco, y una vez terminado esa transformación, todo el gigantesco demonio fue desmoronándose, volviéndose simplemente una enorme cortina de escombro.

* * *

Ash, Sonic, Poik y los otros, que se encontraban en una de las naves de Eggman, decidieron ir hacia donde era lo último de la pelea, después de dejar a las personas que había adentro en otra nave. Pero Eggman tuvo que quedarse con las personas por si tendría que protegerlas (N/A: ¿Quién lo diría?). Y durante el transcurso de eso, vieron la misma, con lo que observaron la conclusión. Estar sorprendidos, era decir poco.

ASH: debo reconocerlo… Shadow es increíble…

SONIC: creo que también debes darle crédito a May. Ella nos ayudo desde el principio.

ASH: tienes razón…- y como si le hubiera leído la mente, la eriza clonada da aviso de su destino.

MELISA: ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Shadow esta sobre nosotros!- pronto muestra una pantalla en la que muestra al erizo endemoniado flotando sobre ellos.- ¡Todos Salgan!

Sin basilar, nuestros héroes se dirigen con paso veloz hacia la cubierta. Cosa que no les tomo mucho tiempo conseguir. Y una vez estando ahí, ven como Shadow va bajando hacia ellos lentamente.

* * *

Una vez pisado cubierta, todos lo rodean, a excepción de Poik, que decide mirar al cielo apartado de todos. Pero aun sentían un poco de miedo por la apariencia del erizo, cosa que no le importo, y se mantenía dándoles la espalda a todos con los ojos cerrados. El entrenador decidió acabar con el silencio.

ASH: ¿Shadow?... ¿estas bien?...- pero antes de que preguntara nuevamente, por el silencio del erizo, escucha una voz completamente diferente a la de el. Era una voz femenina.

_VOZ: hola Ash…-_ el mencionado la reconoció al instante… era May. Pero no la oía en su mente. Sino como si estuviera a lado de Shadow. Su voz fue oída por todos los demás, con lo que comienzan a mirar en todos lados en su búsqueda.

MAX: ¡May! ¿Dónde estas?

_MAY: en frente de ustedes…-_nadie entendía a que se refería, pues la única persona que estaba en esa dirección era Shadow. Entonces, este voltea hacia ellos, y abre los ojos, cuando lo hace, todos se sorprenden, ya que sus ojos cambiaron, ya no eran como antes, de doble color, ahora eran normales ojos azules que eran increíblemente reconocibles para todos.

AMY: ¿May?... ¿esta dentro de Shadow?... ¿puedes oírnos?...- no tardo mucho para que recibieran una respuesta.

_MAY: si chicos… no se preocupen por mi…-_ algo raro que notaron, fue que cuando su amiga pronunciaba palabras, la boca de Shadow no se movía en lo absoluto. Y otra cosa extraña ocurrió. Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color de nuevo, volviéndose rojos, como los de Shadow.

DS SHADOW: debo reconocerlo… has sido muy útil, Balance…- en esta ocasión, si hubo movimiento labial en el erizo.

MAY: gracias…

DS SHADOW: …esta vez…- al instante, sus ojos cambian de nuevo de rojo a azul (N/A: Como habrán notado, mientras estén fusionados Shadow y May, los ojos del cuerpo de Shadow cambiaran de color, dependiendo de quien hable, por lo que ya no lo mencionare, al menos que lo vea necesario).

_MAY: ¿a caso ya vas a empezar?..._- responde histérica la chica.

Y para buena suerte, o mejor dicho mala, el erizo no replica a May. En vez de eso voltea serio al cielo, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Entonces Poik se acerca a el, y lo acompaña imitando su acción. Ambos se mantienen con la misma expresión de seriedad.

POIK: tardaste en fijarte, ¿correcto?

DS SHADOW: ¿usted lo noto desde el principio?

POIK: si fuera todo, tendrías el cetro…

_MAY: espero que con esta vez sea suficiente…_

El resto no entendía de lo que hablaban, por lo que van a preguntarles.

ASH: ¿de que hablan?

POIK: esto aun no ha acabado…

TODOS: ¡¿Qué?

KNUCKLES: ¡Pero si vimos como ese imbécil se convirtió en polvo!

DS SHADOW: me temo que no acabamos con el a tiempo…

BROCK: eso significa…

POIK:… ha llegado a su evolución final…

Con ese veredicto, todos voltean hacia la nube polvorienta, con lo que observaron que comenzaba a comprimirse, hasta el punto en el que volvió una enorme piedra gris de 3 metros en forma de ovoide, la cual empezaba a tornarse naranja. Y otra cosa extraña ocurrió, se empezó a distinguir una silueta oscura dentro de el, la de Giovanni normal. Pronto, el erizo alado voltea hacia el resto, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían azules.

_MAY: Chicos… por favor entren a la nave. Shadow y yo nos encargaremos de esto._

ASH: pero May…- no puede exponer su objeción, ya que es interrumpido.

_MAY: por favor, Ash… necesito hacer esto…_- el entrenador no estaba del todo convencido. Poco después fue turno del erizo negro de hablar.

DS SHADOW: tranquilo, Ketchum… no pienso abandonar este poder sin dar pelea…- a pesar de la forma en el que le expreso su promesa de cuidar de su amiga, Ash solamente asiente con una sonrisa de confianza.

Una vez ocurrido esto, todos, a excepción de Poik y Shadow, ingresan a la nave. y en cuanto la conciencia de la coordinadora iba a preguntarle a Poik el por que de quedarse, este la expone.

POIK: yo me encargare de asegurarme de que Giovanni sea incapaz de dañar los pilares. Pero necesito que ustedes al menos lo entretengan. O mejor dicho… lo acaben.

Al terminar de escucharlo, solamente asiente May a través de su compañero, y entonces los ojos de Dark Satanic Shadow regresan a ser como eran en el principio: bicolor.

* * *

Tan pronto como Sonic y el resto regresan a donde estaban, comienzan a escuchar a través de los monitores la voz de Giovanni, pero, con la diferencia de que ahora parecía ser normal, solo un poco lúgubre.

GIOVANNI: saludos, damas y caballeros… lamento hacerles esperar su destino… pero como habrán notado… he tenido problemas con esta plaga… pero… ahora… ya no serán problema… ¡Como dije!... ¡Todas sus almas!... ¡Todo su mundo!... ¡Todos los mundos!... ¡Son míos!

Entonces, la enorme piedra exploto, como si de un huevo se tratara, y vieron que lo que había dentro, no era ningún lindo pollito.

Parecía ser Giovanni, pero era totalmente diferente. Media dos metros, Su piel tenia un color completamente anaranjado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos brillantes, sus uñas se alargaron dando apariencia de garras, su pelo creció hasta llegar a su cintura, dos pequeños cuernos se asomaban en su frente, una pequeña esfera negra se encontraba incrustada en donde debería estar su corazón, y le nacieron unas enormes alas de piel a la talla de su tamaño. Y en cuanto a vestimenta, llevaba una especie de túnica purpura que era cubierta por una armadura ligera roja, parecida al de los gladiadores romanos pero con un poco mayor de cobertura en las piernas y brazos, con grabados de un puma, y que permitía ver la esfera de su cuerpo,, no llevaba sandalias ni nada parecido lo que permitía ver las garras de sus pies, y en su espalda se encontraban guardadas dos espadas dentadas en sus respectivas fundas.

En cuanto, literalmente, todo el mundo observo la nueva forma de su amenazador, este bajo la vista lentamente, hacia sus viejos enemigos, los cuales sabe, que tiene que enfrentar si quiere cumplir sus nefastos planes. Poik simplemente colgó su bastón en su espalda. Mientras que el erizo demoniaco, estira sus garras hacia los lados, y suelta un poderoso rugido hacia su enemigo, lo que tomaba como su grito de batalla… su ultima batalla…

* * *

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a quien haya llegado a este punto de mi fic. Ahora, la razón por la que dejo esta nota, es para dar una doble disculpa: una, es por la extrema tardanza que tuve para subir este capitulo, la cual justifico por las siguentes razónes: carencia de ideas, problemas en mi oficio, y con mis superiores, los cuales aun estoy bajo tensión por parte de los dos últimos, por o que no puedo garntizar que la conclusión-conclusión sea muy proximo. Y con esto último, doy a conocer la segunda disculpa: la división del capitulo final en dos. La cual espero, no sea más extensa que esta, y que sea de su agrado, a tal punto que decidan mandarme al menos un review al final.

Con esto, aprovecho para informar un pequeño dato de la continuacion de este capitulo: no solamente sera la batalla final, sino también sera el prologo para mis siguentes fics, los cuales veo que tendre algunos problemas para su desarrollo. Espero que esto no cause molestias a mis lectores, y si las causa, otra vez pido disculpas. Bien, solamente me queda una última cosa que decir...

**ESTE FANFIC CONTINUARA...**


	23. Dark Satanic Shadow: Solo el comienzo II

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de maldad

* * *

**

_En cuanto, literalmente, todo el mundo observo la nueva forma de su amenazador, este bajo la vista lentamente, hacia sus viejos enemigos, los cuales sabe, que tiene que enfrentar si quiere cumplir sus nefastos planes. Poik simplemente colgó su bastón en su espalda. Mientras que el erizo demoniaco, estira sus garras hacia los lados, y suelta un poderoso rugido hacia su enemigo, lo que tomaba como su grito de batalla… su ultima batalla…_

Al oír Giovanni el rugido de su enemigo principal, solamente muestra una sonrisa maléfica, uno de los pocos rasgos que aun conservaba de su forma humana. Luego, voltea hacia una de las columnas adimensionales, al parecer la más cercana, y después de unos segundos de observarla, vuelve a voltear a sus enemigos, manteniendo su sonrisa.

GIOVANNI: No saben como ansió acabar con ustedes por todos los problemas que me han causado… pero… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… ¡PRONTO ACABARE CONTIGO!... ¡SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Y sin decir algo más, extiende sus alas, y con una velocidad que equivalía al mach 3, sale disparado como bala, con dirección a la columna adimensional antes vista. Eso alarmo mucho a los dos alados, puesto que presentían que era lo que iba a hacer…

POIK: ¡Shadow! ¡May! ¡El quiere destruir la dimensión antes de pelear contra nosotros! ¡No puedo volar tan rápido como el! ¡Necesito que me lleven con ustedes y lo alcancen! ¡Necesito que al menos lo distraigan mientras me encargo de asegurar las columnas!

DS SHADOW: Si.

Y sin cruzar más palabras, Poik se sujeta del lomo del erizo oscuro y esté alza vuelo, y juntos salen a toda velocidad con dirección a su enemigo. La velocidad con la que Shadow apenas partió fue increíble, puesto que ahí mismo rompió la barrera del sonido, lo que causo una sacudida en la nave en la que partieron, por suerte lograron estabilizarse, y los que estaban dentro, miraron asombrados esto.

Poik no presentaba problemas para mantenerse firme sobre su "transporte". Y a Shadow, junto con May por supuesto, les impresionaba mucho la velocidad en la que iban, si su enemigo llegaba al mach 3, ellos seguramente ya se encontraban en el 4. Cosa que les beneficio mucho, puesto que pronto consiguieron visualizar al nuevo demonio. Este se dio cuenta de la proximidad que adquiría el erizo, así que se voltea, aun manteniendo su avance, y con sus espadas en mano, comienza a lanzar ráfagas de energía roja a su perseguidor. Este ve los ataques dirigidos a el, pero no le preocupa. Simplemente desvía los ataques usando sus garras metálicas, y mantiene su avance mientras sigue repitiendo su defensa con el resto de los ataques que seguía lanzándole Giovanni.

Entonces, cuando los separaban unos pocos centímetros, Giovanni intento tajarle con una de sus espadas, pero Shadow ágilmente atora esa hoja entre sus garras, y sin perder tiempo, le suelta una tremenda patada. Sin embargo, este a pesar de su fuerza, no logro provocar que Giovanni perdiera velocidad, ni que se inmovilizara, ya que este pudo contraatacar con otra patada, la cual fue bloqueada por el erizo con su mano libre, y entonces inconscientemente deja ir la espada que detenía, para que con esa mano le lanzara un puñetazo, pero su oponente rápidamente guarda sus espadas y detiene el golpe. Este fue el inicio de una batalla física, en la que el erizo tenía cuidado de que su "pasajero" no sufriera algún daño.

Y el tiempo que duro esta batalla, fue el necesario para llegar al pilar de la dimensión. Poik y Shadow pudieron ver que les faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, y de que Giovanni aun no se había dado cuenta por la suya. Así que Poik se separo del erizo, y este supo que tenía que llevar la pelea a un lugar fijo. Así que, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, sujeto de ambas manos a su enemigo, y rápidamente le lanza una patada a la quijada, lo que lo aturde lo suficiente para lanzarle dos puñetazos, y para rematar, da una voltereta de frente, para golpearle la cabeza con un taconazo. Este último ataque hace que el demonio humano cayera en picada hacia una pequeña isla, por así decirlo pues flotaba en el espacio distorsionado, el cual tenía un cierto nivel de flora. En cuanto Giovanni impacto contra el, se genero una poderosa corriente expansiva producto del choque, el cual literalmente barrio con todo rastro de vida vegetal que había en los 15 metros de radio que tenía ese terreno.

El erizo al ver a su enemigo en el suelo, se lanza a todo lo que es capaz, para intentar clavarle sus garras en la cabeza. Sin embargo, en cuanto le faltaba poco para cumplir dicho cometido, Giovanni logra apartarse de su camino, y se levanta tan rápido como le fue capaz de hacer. Shadow tan pronto noto el resultado fallido de su ataque, se lanza hacia atrás, y comienza a lanza chaos spears negros a su rival. Este respondió deshaciendo los disparos por medio de su espada, y en cuanto el erizo ceso el fuego, Giovanni entierra sus sables en la tierra, y al sacarlos, de los agujeros creados surgen oleadas de energía con dirección a el. El erizo lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con sus garras del ataque, el cual a impactar contra el, lo empuja casi al borde del abismo. Entonces vio como su enemigo semihumano se dirigía a el con sus espadas listas para tajar a muerte. Shadow pudo responder a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con sus garras, y luego le da una patada que lo lanza hacia el centro de la arena. En cuanto Giovanni se levanta, Shadow ya se encontraba frente de el para empezar a darle zarpazos, sin embargo, ya estaba preparado para bloquearlos y atacar con sus sables. Y así comienza un duelo con sus armas filosas impactando entre si, saltando chispas, con una clara evidencia que ambos estaban en un mismo nivel.

* * *

Por otra parte, Poik por fin llego a la columna adimensional, la cual parecía que no tenía inicio ni fin. Al ver que no había suelo cerca, descanso sobre la superficie de tierra que se encontraba más cerca, un a zona rocosa para ser exactos, distante a unos 100 metros. Al estar en el borde de ese lugar, se arrodilla, y dibuja un circulo alrededor de el, y en el contorno de ese circulo se veía que saltaban pequeñas piedras sobre calentadas. Y al estirar su ala hacia la columna, el círculo de tierra que dibujo, se levanto de su lugar, y fue hacia donde el pollo indico. Una vez que el estuvo cerca del pilar, sacude un poco sus alas.

POIK: bien, Poik. Espero que aun puedas hacer este truco.- Entonces, poco a poco fue introduciendo sus alas en la columna, de energía, hasta un cierto punto donde se detuvo. Y luego, comienza a recitar unas extrañas palabras- "Shinseina yōsai"

Y en cuanto dijo esto último, alrededor de donde Poik introdujo sus alas comenzó a tornarse dorado, y esa zona empezó a propagarse a una velocidad considerable. Pero parece que tardaría un poco en completar lo que estuviera haciendo.

* * *

De regreso a la batalla, aun se encontraban en su duelo, ninguno quería ceder este enfrentamiento, hasta que en un momento Giovanni pronto logra abrir una brecha en la defensa del erizo, guarda una de sus espadas, y aprovecha para agarrarlo de la cabeza. Luego guarda su otra espada, y con esa mano comienza a golpearlo en el estomago con mucha fuerza. Después, lo suelta, pero para do dejarlo caer al suelo, comienza a golpearlo en el aire con puñetazos y patadas. Pronto lo vuelve a agarrar de la cabeza y lo lanza al aire, seguido de esto, el da un gran salto. Esta última maniobra fue para poder interceptarlo y agarrarle de los pies, antes de que Shadow pudiera comenzar a volar. Al sujetarlo, comienza a girar de frente, cada vez más rápido, y en cuanto sintió que era suficiente, lo arroja de regreso al suelo, casi enterrándolo en la tierra.

Pero, eso no fue suficiente para poder detener a Dark Satanic Shadow, pues el sale tan de su entierro tan pronto como pudo. Al verlo, rápidamente estira su mano derecha hacia atrás, con lo que de esta comenzó a formarse energía roja alrededor de ella, y más rápido que un rayo, se lanza con dirección a donde se encontraba su enemigo. A pesar de la velocidad que tenía su enemigo, pudo esquivar el ataque dando volteretas hacia atrás. Una vez que logro escapar de ese ataque, ve como Giovanni se preparaba para tomar otra vez sus espadas, no podía permitirse jugar con el, así que decidió que si había una forma de derrotarlo pronto, la tomaría, y sabía cual era.

En cuanto Giovanni ya contaba con sus sables en mano, se lanza hacia su rival. Pero, antes de que pudiera estar si quiera a medio camino, Shadow levanto su puño, el cual despidió una luz azul, para luego exclamar…

DS SHADOW: ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

Con esto, congelo tanto su enemigo como al mismo tiempo. Ahora que tenía al demonio indefenso por completo, se acerca a su enemigo para comenzar a darle feroces zarpazos, tanto de las garras de las manos como de sus zapatos. En seguida le da una patada en la barbilla, con lo que lo arroja hacia arriba, y Shadow lo intercepta tele transportándose, para seguir atacándolo con un total de 6 patadas. Y de inmediato, sujeta el rostro de Giovanni con su mano, la cual al instante se vio rodeada de energía eléctrica, electrocutándolo. Y una vez hecho esto, el se dirige a toda velocidad de regreso al suelo, donde lo estrella, con lo que de su mano, y por consiguiente el rostro de su némesis, surge una enorme explosión eléctrica, justamente cuando el tiempo regresa a la normalidad. Por lo cual Giovanni sale disparado, casi al borde del campo de batalla. Este se levanta poco a poco de donde se encontraba tirado, observando al erizo que recupero una postura defensiva, y sintiendo el repentino y extraño dolor por todo su cuerpo, y pronto recuerda el poder del chaos control del erizo, con lo que se explica su dolor.

Giovanni pensó que el puede que se haya vuelto aun más poderoso, pero su enemigo actual fue capaz de derrotarlo en su forma pasada sin muchos problemas, tenía que encontrar una forma de acabarlo, y tenía una idea de cómo lograrlo.

Entonces, Shadow comenzó a correr para continuar la batalla de corta distancia. Sin embargo, estando en el preciso centro de la arena, se detiene puesto que su enemigo desapareció en un flash de luz azul, que le resulto tremendamente familiar. De pronto, ve como su sombra comenzaba a crecer, esto debido a que una gran cantidad de luz proveniente de arriba suyo lo causaba. Al voltear a esa dirección, vio que muy alto sobre el, estaba su enemigo con las manos en alto, y siendo generado por estas, una gigantesca esfera blanca que crecía constantemente. Entonces, mirando fijamente al erizo negro, grita con fuerza.

GIOVANNI: ¡Sufre el producto de mi odio!

Y con fuerza lo arroja hacia su rival, con esperanza de que este consiguiera acabar con Shadow. Este no se mueve en lo absoluto, más bien esperaba ansioso la llegada de ese ataque, con las manos en alto para atraparlo. Su espera no duro mucho, puesto que llego pronto. Tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comienza su intento de detener el ataque con sus manos. Sin embargo, la fuerza de esa esfera, era increíble, por lo que comenzó a enterarlo en la tierra poco a poco. Y para poder evitar su derrota contra ese poder, abre su boca tan grande como puede, y de repente, una hilera de energía proveniente de la bola blanca se dirigió hacia esa cavidad. Shadow estaba absorbiendo la energía de su amenaza, con lo que logro sorprender bastante a su enemigo. Pero hasta ahí no terminaba las sorpresas.

En cuanto el erizo absorbió la última porción de energía que quedaba, extendió sus manos y piernas a los lados, para luego comenzar a formar círculos y varias curvas frente de el. Con lo que pronto una bola de fuego oscuro comenzó a formarse y crecer en frente de la presencia del erizo a la vez que crecía constantemente. En cuanto este ya media la mitad del tamaño de su creador, Shadow da una vuelta completa antes de lanzarla hacía su enemigo. Este no fue capaz de hacer nada para evitar su impacto contra el. En cuanto recibió el ataque, el fuego rápidamente se propago por todo su ser, convirtiéndolo en una enorme antorcha oscura, que exclamaba por el dolor que sufría por el intenso calor que lo atormentaba por todo su ser.

El erizo, al ver que su enemigo era incapaz de defenderse, por estar más concentrado en intentar apagar las llamas que lo quemaban, agitando los brazos, sabe que era momento de atacar. Extiende sus alas, y con un gran impulso, sale volando hacia su enemigo, con un puño en alto, listo para ser soltado apenas tuviera la primera oportunidad. Esta llego en unos cuantos segundos, pues ya tenía a su némesis encima de él y como un veloz misil dando a su blanco, el puño impacta ferozmente contra la quijada de Giovanni, y el impacto del golpe fue tan poderoso, que el viento generado por esta apago las flamas negras se disiparon como unas simples velas. Una vez ocurrido esto, junta sus dos manos para darle un certero golpe en la cabeza, y antes de que comenzara a caer en picada, logra detenerlo por medio de un gran número de golpes, zarpazos, y patadas. Luego para finalizar esa devastadora ráfaga física, le lanza una fuerte patada nuevamente en la quijada, que lo arroja nuevamente al cielo, y para lograr interceptarlo, se tele transporta para lograr darle otra patada, que vuelve a dirigirlo hacia el suelo, sin embargo vuelve a tele transportarse para darle otros tres zarpazos y rematar con un gancho que nuevamente lo dirige al cielo. Y otra vez hace uso del chaos control para poder estar un más alto que su enemigo, y en lo que este iba directo hacia el, Shadow cruza sus brazos, con lo que sus garras se ven rodeados por una cortante corriente de viento. Y en cuanto Giovanni estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, el erizo desata el poder que se había almacenado en sus "armas", con lo que la fuerza del golpe del ataque, que fue acompañado por una ráfaga de viento, prácticamente disparo a su demoniaco rival de regreso a su arena de batalla. Sin embargo, la potencia del ataque de Shadow fue tan inmensa que el demonio humano atravesó el campo de batalla, destruyéndolo por completo, y siguió cayendo por el infinito abismo.

El erizo alado veía fijamente la dirección por donde cayó su enemigo, y con el pasar de varios segundos, al observar que no había señal de su némesis, había llegado a la hipótesis de que por fin lo derroto. Por desgracia, esa idea se deshizo por completo, al ver como una enorme esfera roja a color vivo se dirigió a el, explotando en su cara, lo que lo aturdió bastante al demoniaco ser. En cuanto logro recuperarse de eso, vio como una estela generada por un bólido naranja se dirigía a la columna adimensional, que por alguna razón era completamente dorada. Era obvio que Giovanni estaba acercándose a su objetivo, esto fue motivación suficiente para que Shadow volara a todo lo que podía para lograr detenerlo.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, Giovanni ya estaba muy cerca de llegar. El también había notado el cambio de color, pero eso no lo detuvo para levantar su puño, y recaudar una gran cantidad de energía roja en el. Y, en cuanto ya se encontraba en rango de ataque, lanza con toda su furia su ataque al soporte del universo. Pero, algo extraño y milagroso sucedió. Tan pronto como golpeo la columna, una extraña fuerza, proveniente de la misma, golpeo a Giovanni arrojándolo hacia atrás. Esto desconcertó bastante al villano, pero en cuanto quiso dar otro golpe, uno ajeno al planeado lo golpeo por la espalda, y otra mano lo agarra de la nuca, para mantenerlo quieto, y así unas patadas le pudieran dar, también por la espalda estos últimos. Y para finalizar lo lanza hacia arriba. El responsable de este último ataque a traición, fue el erizo negro, Shadow. Este también estaba extrañado por la forma en la que se "defendió" la columna. Esa reflexión se vio interrumpida al fijarse que alguien se estaba acercando a el desde una minúscula isla flotante, ese alguien era Poik. En cuanto este llego a estar a lado de el, Shadow decide despejar sus dudas con el.

DS SHADOW: ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?

POIK: te dije que me encargaría de asegurar las columnas. Esta columna ha sido bendecido por el Shinseina yōsai. Un escudo sagrado que impide que cualquier ser de corazón oscuro se acerque. Es decir, ni tú, ni el puede ni tocarlo.

Antes de que el Máster Poik pudiera decir algo más, vieron que Giovanni estaba regresando hacia ellos con ambos puños listos para golpearlos. Este cometido si se cumplió, pero tanto erizo como ave, ambos se cubrieron, con lo que solamente los empujo hacia abajo. Una vez que quitaron su defensa, vieron que nuevamente su enemigo se iba volando con todo lo que tenía, hacia la siguiente columna adimensional.

POIK: ¡Va por la otra!- grito diciendo lo obvio que planeaba el demonio humano.

DS SHADOW: ¡Sujétese de su isla!- al haber dicho esto, entierra las puntas de sus pies en el suelo donde yacía Poik.

Este no entendió al instante que iba a hacer su compañero, pero pronto lo averigua. Esto ocurre cuando el erizo comienza la persecución del villano, volando a toda velocidad para volver a alcanzarlo, y como se "anclo" al suelo donde estaba Poik, se lo llevo, acarreándolo en el aire. Por suerte Poik reacciono rápido para poder pararse firmemente y así no caer, a pesar de la híper velocidad que ahora llevaba. En poco tiempo lograron tener a Giovanni en la mira de ambos, quien intentaba con toda sus fuerzas evitar ser alcanzado por sus némesis.

DS SHADOW: ¡Poik! ¡Seria de mucha ayuda si tu también atacaras conmigo!- le informo, el erizo, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

POIK: Perdón, Shadow. Pero no puedo. Cuando se realiza el Shinseina yōsai, no puedo realizar ataques para respetar su realización y me mantenga así por media hora, aunque si puedo realizarlo nuevamente cuantas veces quiera, eso solamente reinicia la cuenta.

DS SHADOW: Entonces no estorbe, y prepárese para proteger la siguiente columna.- al decirlo, se escucho un poco molesto.

POIK: de acuerdo.- por su tono se supo que no le importaron las palabras de Shadow.

Cuando se finaliza esta platica, su perseguido ya se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus dos molestias. Así que sin previo aviso, comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de energía. El erizo las vio venir, pero no iba a intentar evadirlo, más bien, supuso que ahora podría resistirlo. Pero, antes de que estos impactaran contra el, un escudo de energía circular verde apareció frente a el, y detuvo toda la oleada, para que luego los redirigiera contra su creador, Giovanni, quien si esquivo sus propias creaciones. El erizo volteo hacia atrás, con una idea de quien lo protegió, y no se sorprende al ver a Poik con una especie de postura defensiva.

POIK: dije que no podía atacar… pero no dije que no podía defenderme y contraatacar.- le respondió la pregunta que estaba a punto de cuestionarle el erizo.

Con esta duda despejada, siguió con la persecución de su enemigo, y ahora contaba con la protección de los ataques de energía, cortesía de su compañero. Esto fue visto por Giovanni, por lo que decidió dejar de atacar a distancia, y permitió a sus oponentes acercarse a el, para que así el pudiera intentar darles un ataque de sus espadas recién desenfundadas. El erizo logra interceptar cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba su enemigo bloqueándolos con sus poderosas garras, y contraatacar con las mismas. A pesar de luchar mientras volaban, podían desviar por breves instantes su atención hacia las ciudades por donde sobrevolaban, llegando a observar como sus habitantes eran reunidas en un extraño circulo rojo por varios individuos monstruosos que Shadow no reconoció, pero Poik y May si. No sabían que pasaba, pero sabían que debían darse prisa, o aquellas personas sufrirían la tardanza de la batalla.

* * *

A pesar de varios minutos de lucha, ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de cansancio, y la columna adimensional estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Giovanni entendía que tenía que deshacerse de su némesis, así que sin aviso alguno, en cuanto lanzo un ataque de espada que fue bloqueado por el erizo alado, comenzó a aumentar la fuerza del ataque aun en contacto con la defensa de Shadow, atravesándolo literalmente: la hoja del arma atravesó al erizo desde su abdomen, atravesando su espalda. Poik no dio importancia a esto, y teniendo la inercia que adquirió su "soporte" por ser trasladado por Shadow, sale volando a toda velocidad, hacia la columna. Giovanni pasó por alto el aparente abandono que hizo el plumífero, y brutalmente retira su acero del torso de su enemigo, solamente para poder atravesarlo nuevamente, y con más fuerza. Después de retirarlo nuevamente, le da unas fuertes patadas en la quijada, para que, en esta ocasión le enterrara las dos espadas, y teniéndolo "empalado", lo lanza con fuerza, hacia un bosque pequeño casi circular de no más de 25 metros de diámetro.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que, prácticamente, barriera con toda la zona, volviéndolo un lugar desértico y carente de vida en el, a excepción de Shadow quien tenía serias heridas sangrantes. El demonio naranja vuela a toda velocidad con el puño en alto, con lo que en pocos segundos enterró sus nudillos en el rostro del erizo, lanzándolo por los aires muy cerca del suelo con dirección al borde de la nueva arena de batallas. El erizo rápidamente entierra sus garras en el suelo, para poder frenar su lanzamiento. Al conseguirlo, se incorpora lentamente, mostrando nuevamente sus heridas, ahora mas serias, con lo que Giovanni se sintió orgulloso de su poder. Sin embargo, la satisfacción duro muy poco, puesto que pronto vio como el erizo se recuperaba a una velocidad increíble. Sería más difícil vencerlo de lo que pensaba.

Mientras que el erizo adopto una postura defensiva, y sin dar señal alguna, desaparece en un flash de luz azul. Esto provoca que su enemigo lo busque con la mirada desesperado. De pronto, otro flash de luz de mismo color aparece detrás de el, apareciendo el buscado erizo, el cual sin aviso alguno le entierra sus garras por la espalda, por lo que obviamente la victima exclamo de dolor. Pronto, Shadow retira las garras con la misma fuerza con la que Giovanni había hecho antes, y con fuerza, lo obligo a voltearlo, y teniéndolo de frente, le da una fuerte patada en la quijada, con lo que sus garras se entierran en ella, y con ferocidad, le desgarra todo lo que pudo de su quijada. Y antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Shadow lo sujeta de antebrazo derecho, y lo azota con fuerza contra el suelo.

Después de esta ultima maniobra, da algunas volteretas hacia atrás para ver si su oponente lograba levantarse. No duro mucho la espera, puesto que se levanto rápidamente, con un poco de dificultad. Además que, sorprendentemente, esa seria herida se regeneraba a la misma velocidad que la de Shadow.

GIOVANNI: ¿que sucede? Te sorprende que me recupere tan rápido que tu.

DS SHADOW: lo único que me sorprende, es que estés "casi" a mi nivel.- esto último molesto a su oponente.

GIOVANNI: ¿Cómo que casi? Soy más poderoso que tu. ¡Y te lo demostrare!

Inmediatamente se lanza hacia su oponente, con sus dos espadas a los lados, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, lanza un corte cruzado hacia el cuello de su enemigo. Este reacciona a tiempo para retroceder la distancia suficiente para esquivar el ataque. El demonio humanoide teniendo sus espadas cruzadas por e anterior ataque, se acerca nuevamente para volver a atacar. El erizo en esta ocasión bloquea el ataque, y con fuerza, empuja a su enemigo para sacarlo de balance. Con esto, se acerca lo suficiente para darle una fuerte patada, con la que lo lanza por los aires.

En poco tiempo su oponente se recupera del ataque, y en cuando esta nuevamente de pie, estira sus espadas hacia los lados, con lo que estas empiezan a ser rodeadas por varias chispas rojas, luego estira hacia atrás de un lado, con lo que de la punta de ambos sables comience a crearse una esfera de fuego rojo vivo. Una vez que esa esfera tomo un tamaño considerable, lo lanza con gran ferocidad a su oponente. Shadow ve el ataque, pero la velocidad de este no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que le da directamente, lanzándolo hacia arriba, para luego caer en espiral. El erizo pronto se levanta, solamente para ver como Giovanni ya se encontraba frente a el, con intención de darle un poderoso corte con sus aceros. Shadow reacciona a tiempo para poder bloquearlo, y así contraatacar, dándole un fuerte patada en el estomago, haciendo que este se tambalee un poco hacia atrás. Y antes de que pudiera poder recuperarse de la maniobra, el erizo salto 2 metros en el aire, y al extender sus alas, se lanza como bala hacia su enemigo, dándole una profunda herida en su pecho, cortesía de sus garras. Una vez hecho esto, Shadow se aleja de su enemigo, viendo como este se recuperaba a la misma velocidad que antes.

Una vez ocurrido esto, se coloca en posición ofensiva, y se va corriendo de regreso a su enemigo. Pero, este simplemente sonrió maquiavélicamente, y rápidamente guarda su sable derecho para estirar su mano ocupante, la cual despedía una luz azul, y exclama.

GIOVANNI: ¡CHAOS!... ¡CONTROL!

Una vez dicho esto, todo el espacio distorsionado, junto el tiempo, se congela, incluyendo el erizo demonio. Teniéndolo indefenso, Giovanni vuelve a sacar su espada guardada, y se abalanza contra el erizo, para poder darle un corte vertical. Luego da un giro para darle más fuerza a otro golpe en diagonal de sus espadas. Luego, de darle una fuerte patada en la barbilla, le lanza otro potente gancho en la quijada, haciendo uso de sus espadas, con lo que lo lanza hacia el cielo. Con eso, el da un gran salto y le entierra brutalmente sus espadas en el pecho de Shadow, y al comenzar a girar en el aire, comienzan a caer con gran velocidad, con lo que en cuando Giovanni pone a su rival debajo de el, con lo que toda la fuerza del impacto, va hacia el indefenso erizo. Aun congelado el tiempo, eleva el vuelo, y una vez a una altura suficiente, comienza a generar un gran numero de esferas de energía suspendidas a su alrededor. Mientras que seguía creando más esferas, dirigió su mirada hacia la columna adimensional a la que se dirigían y miro que más de la mitad de ella pasaba de blanco a dorado, y al enfocar más su vista, miro a Poik de espaldas frente a la columna, restándole importancia a esto, volvió su mirada a Shadow. Aunque era cociente de que su oponente no podía oírlo, exclamo.

GIOVANNI: ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO!

Con lo que todas las esferas salen disparadas al mismo tiempo, impactando todas contra el erizo, provocando una enorme y poderosa explosión, cuyo poder comenzó a destruir la mitad de la arena, la mitad en la que se encontraba el erizo. Una vez que se disipo el humo, vio como el erizo estaba suspendido en el aire, donde solía estar la ya destruida porción de tierra. Así que estira su puño al frente, y exactamente cuando lo abre, el tiempo regresa, y el erizo es lanzado hacia lo que quedaba del campo de batalla.

Pronto Shadow se levanta, sintiendo un dolor inexplicable, y la repentina destrucción que acababa de ocurrir. Cosa que le recordó a su anterior estrategia de detener el tiempo, recordando que unas ocasiones, Giovanni había hecho uso de ese poder, reconociendo que ahora tenía completo dominio sobre el, poniéndolo más alerta para cuando quisiera volverlo a hacer.

Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió, puesto que el demonio humano se lanzo hacia el cielo, una vez que se detuvo, extendió sus manos con dirección a Shadow, y frente de ellas comienza a formarse una enorme esfera naranja con chispas negras, con intensión de lanzarla hacia su némesis. Este, no se inmovilizo por lo que iba a ocurrir, en cambio, separo sus piernas, y dibuja un triangulo frente de el, con vista a Giovanni. En las puntas de esa figura, comenzaron a formarse tres esferas entrelazadas por una corriente roja hechas de elementos: una esfera de viento, otra de fuego, y la última de electricidad negra. Al instante coloca sus manos en el centro de la formación de triangulo, a la vez que este comenzaba a girar. Después de varios segundos en los que ambos preparaban sus respectivos ataques, Giovanni es el primero en disparar el suyo, el cual salió como un poderoso rayo de gran grosor. De inmediato, Shadow cruza sus brazos y exclama…

DS SHADOW: ¡SATANIC TRINITY!

Y entonces, al estirar sus brazos hacia abajo, las tres esferas salen disparadas, aun conservando su formación en triangulo, y girando. En pocos segundos, ambos ataques impactan, como el tamaño del "triangulo" era menor al grosor del rayo enemigo, por lo que ambos poderes impactaron entre si, y luchaban para deshacer el otro e ir a su objetivo. En poco tiempo, el ataque del erizo infernal comenzó a ganar terreno, hasta que por fin pudo deshacer el disparo, y fue directo hacia Giovanni, quien no hizo casi o nada para evitar su choque contra el.

La explosión del ataque no derribo al villano, pero lo dejo completamente inmovilizado la potencia del ataque. Esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por Shadow, quien extendió sus alas y se lanza a velocidad de bala hacia su enemigo, para darle un poderoso zarpazo en su torso y parte de su rostro. Fugazmente miro las zonas que recibieron el ataque, pero la única que no parecía ser ni lo más mínimo afectada, fue aquella extraña esfera. Le recordó que en todos los enfrentamientos que ha tenido contra el, ha sido una esfera su punto débil, pero ahora no resulto afectado ni en lo más mínimo, en comparación al resto del cuerpo, pero luego pensaría en eso.

Aun teniendo a su merced a su rival, Shadow guarda sus garras, para que sus manos sean rodeadas por ardientes flamas rojas, con las cuales le dio cuatro poderosos puñetazos a su oponente. Luego, comienza a darle patadas a la mandíbula golpeando y rasgándolo a la vez, de inmediato vuelve a expulsar sus garras de acero, para poder enterrárselos, una y otra vez. Y para finalizar, le da una patada en la mandíbula, lanzándolo hacia el cielo, Shadow se tele transporta hacia donde iba a pasar su enemigo, para poder detenerlo con otra patada, y antes de que comenzara a caer, le entierra sus garras en el abdomen, luego, teniéndolo así, comienza a girar a gran velocidad, hasta que hace que su oponente se resbale de su acero y caiga con dirección de regreso a la arena de batalla. Y como sucedió anteriormente, la fuerza de la maniobra hizo que Giovanni perforara lo que quedaba del campo, y siguiera cayendo con la misma velocidad, perdiéndose en el vacio.

Shadow se quedo volando quieto, en espera de alguna señal de su oponente. Pero en cuanto comenzó a pensar que por fin triunfo, pudo divisar una ráfaga naranja dirigirse a el. De inmediato cruzo sus brazos frente de el, creando una defensa, justo a tiempo para recibir el golpe de aquella ráfaga, con lo que pudo identificarlo: Era Giovanni con un puño en alto, y completamente recuperado. Aquel ataque provoco que el erizo saliera impulsado por el golpe, aunque no le causo daño alguno. En cuanto deshizo la defensa, vio que nuevamente su némesis se escapaba, por lo que reemprendió la persecución.

Giovanni conforme se acercaba a su objetivo principal, veía que ya toda la columna se torno dorado, y recordando lo que ocurrió cuando intento atacar directamente a la primera columna cuando le ocurrió lo que a esta, decidió lanzarle una ráfaga de energía roja disparado desde uno de sus sables. El ataque en cuanto golpea su objetivo, en vez de explotar, es repelido, y redirigido a su creador con la misma velocidad con la que llego. Giovanni al verlo venir a el, simplemente lo deshace usando la misma espada con la que lo formo.

Mientras se preguntaba que fue lo que ocurrió esta vez, sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que miro hacia abajo, y observo a Poik volando hacia el con toda la velocidad con la que podía. El villano se preparaba para recibirlo "amistosamente". Sin embargo, esto lo distrajo para que Shadow pudiera darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, lanzándolo contra la columna, y con ello, Giovanni recibió otra fuerte descarga de energía que lo repela de ella, pero en esta ocasión no lo derriba, solamente se queda aturdido.

Esto realmente lo molesto: la primera columna a la que ataco lo repele, e igualmente ocurre con la segunda. Sin embargo, también recordó que le quedaba una última, por lo que extiende alas y se lanza a toda velocidad a ella. Los héroes comprenden por que ocurrió eso, así que Poik se aferra a la espalda de Shadow, teniendo cuidado de no estorbar a las alas, y así Reemprenden el acechamiento, con mayor determinación que antes, pues solamente les faltaba una columna para proteger, y con ello tendrían todo el tiempo del distorsionado universo para derrotar a su amenazador.

Nuevamente, lograron alcanzar a su oponente en poco tiempo, el cual ya sabía que vendrían, por lo que los recibió con ataques de sus espadas. Shadow inmediatamente preparo sus garras para recibir el primer ataque, y contraatacar los siguientes. Al cabo de varios minutos de ataques y contraataques, ya se encontraban a la mitad del camino para llegar a la columna final, y aun ninguno mostraba señales de cansancio ni de rendición. Entonces, Giovanni acumula energía en uno de sus dos aceros, y lo lanza con dirección al pecho de Shadow. Este inmediatamente usa sus dos manos para bloquear este ataque, que en realidad era una trampa. Inmediatamente Giovanni, usando su otra espada, lanza un golpe con su mango hacia Poik, que no hizo nada para protegerse, con lo que al recibirlo, inmediatamente se suelta del erizo, y comienza a caer en la oscuridad. Esto sorprendió a Shadow y preocupo a May, pues perdieron a la única persona que podía proteger al último soporte dimensional. Inmediatamente Shadow rompe el ataque distractor, y danto demonio humano y erizo se atacan a la vez, bloqueándose entre si.

GIOVANNI: no creas que no se que fue esa estúpida ave quien evito que destruyera las otras dos columnas. Si quieres puedes ir por el. Pero en lo que vas, ya habré llegado a la ultima columna.- dijo eso, burlándose de la situación en la que se encontraba su ahora único oponente.

DS SHADOW: eso no me preocupa. ¡Pues acabare contigo antes de que llegues!- Responde, desafiantemente.

GIOVANNI: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Al instante ambos rompen los bloqueos enemigos, e inmediatamente vuelven a su combate acero contra acero. Pero ahora, tanto May como Dark Satanic Shadow, se veían en verdadera presión, pues ahora debían acabar con Giovanni antes de que llegara a la última columna, y con ello, acabar con todos. Mientras tanto, en un desierto que los dos demonios sobrevolaron y dejaron atrás a varios kilómetros, algo acababa de caer del cielo, y se levantaba con dificultad. Ese algo, era en realidad Poik, quien una vez de pie, se sacude toda la arena que entro entre sus plumas, y mira al cielo, con dirección hacia donde se fueron los dos súper seres, con un rostro de seguridad.

POIK: ahora todo depende de ustedes dos…- suelta al aire, comentando que el ya no podía, o debía, seguir participando en esta importante batalla.

Sin decir más, extiende sus alas, y se va volando hacia la columna por su propia cuenta, sin tanta prisa como debería tener.

* * *

De regreso a la batalla, las cosas seguían igual, ninguno iba a ceder la victoria del enfrentamiento, y ambos aumentaron más la intensidad de los ataques, uno por la prisa, y el otro por la seguridad. Entonces, faltando aparentemente 1´000 kilómetros para llegar, Shadow aprovechando un descuido en la defensa de su oponente, le da una fuerte patada en el rostro, que intencionalmente, lo lanza hacía una ciudad, donde espera sea la conclusión de su batalla. Sin perder más tiempo se dirige volando hacia donde vio que cayó.

Una vez aterrizado, ve un enorme agujero, pero ningún rastro de su oponente. Además de que estaba completamente desértico el lugar: ninguna persona se encontraba, solo autos estacionados mal, o que chocaron contra algún edificio, puesto de periódicos o entre ellos. De pronto, al mirar al suelo, ve que este comenzaba a trasmitir leves vibraciones, como si algo enorme, o una gran cantidad de personas, se acercara a el. Entonces, ve como a lo lejos de la calle, se acercaba un enorme ejército de los demonios esqueléticos mirándolo de forma macabra, un total de 500 formaba esa tropa.

DS SHADOW: ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- se pregunta, pues nunca vio esos monstruos. Pronto, obtuvo respuesta de su interior.

_MAY: Shadow. Giovanni transformo personas inocentes en esos demonios._- dice ella con un tono de tristeza.

DS SHADOW: ya veo. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos, ¿cierto?- pregunta, como siquiera intentar liberar a los condenados.

_MAY: solo matarlos… así sus almas podrán descansar en paz_.- al instante, las garras del erizo comenzaron a tornarse en un brillo de luz blanco.

DS SHADOW: entendido…- entonces, en cuanto se preparaba para exorcizar a esas personas, ven que estando a 20 metros de ellos, el ejercito infernal se detenía de pronto, y entre ellos, se empezaba a formar una enorme sombra purpura, de la cual comenzaba a salir Giovanni, con una enorme sonrisa maligna llena de seguridad.

GIOVANNI: jajaja… como verán. No he suspendido mi "reclutamiento" durante nuestra batalla.- dice el demonio, burlándose de su tardanza, aunque esto no debilito la decisión de continuar la pelea de sus dos oponentes.

SHADOW: entonces comenzare con las primeras bajas.- al decirlo levantas sus garras de forma amenazante.

GIOVANNI: será divertido…

Sin decir más, el demonio malvado alza vuelo, para ir directo a la terraza de uno de los edificios cercanos. Una vez ahí, levanta su mano, señal que los soldados demoniacos tomaron como la orden de atacar al enemigo de su señor. Shadow ve fijamente como esa tropa infernal se arrancaba una de sus costillas, transformándolas en espadas de hueso rodeados de chispas eléctricas, y de inmediato, se lanzan hacia el erizo alado para complacer a su señor. Mientras que Shadow, simplemente espera a que ellos se acerquen. Y en cuanto los primeros ya estaban a punto de enterrar sus armas en el cuerpo del erizo, este rápidamente bloquea sus ataques, y de inmediato comienza a tajar haciendo uso de sus armas filosas a esto, y al acabar con los primero, comienza a adentrarse en el enorme grupo demoniaco, rebanándolos con una gran facilidad. Sin importar que tantos ataquen a la vez, el podía partirlos en muchas partes antes de que cumplieran tal fin.

A pesar de la enorme ventaja numérica que llevaba el ejército personal de Giovanni, el erizo negro fácilmente lo redujo a la mitad en solo 2 minutos, sin embargo, eso ya lo desespero. Así que en cuanto otro grupo iba a atacarlo, el de un salto vuela velozmente hacia el cielo, una vez que su altura era el doble del edificio más alto de la ciudad, comienza a girar a una gran velocidad a la vez que una flama roja lo rodeaba. Y con la misma rapidez, empieza a caer con dirección a la más grande acumulación de demonios. En cuanto estaba a medio camino exclamo…

DS SHADOW: ¡HELL-KITE!

Los huesudos solamente se quedaron completamente quietos, viendo como el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, solo unos cuantos se adentraron a los edificios. Y en cuanto este choco contra el primero, una enorme explosión de fuego que se extendió por toda la calle, calcinando a todo demonio que no se refugio. Una vez extinto ese fuego, el erizo se levanta del centro de la explosión, viendo como poco a poco los afectados en cuanto dejaban de incinerarse se consumían por completo por un fuego azul.

Cuando ve que el último de ellos desaparecía, levanta su mirada hacia donde contemplaba la batalla su enemigo principal. Quien solamente aplaudía lentamente.

GIOVANNI: bravo… bravo…- en cuanto deja de aplaudir, desenvaina sus dos sables y se deja caer al suelo, aterrizando de pie.- debí saber que no debí dejarlos luchar solos, si has logrado sobrevivir a mí.- de pronto, aquellos demonios que lograron salvarse del último ataque de Shadow comenzaban a salir de sus guaridas.

DS SHADOW: ni pienses que con ellos podrás ganarme.- nuevamente el erizo se pone en posición de defensa al recitar lo último.

GIOVANNI: ¿quieres probar?- una vez dicho eso, extiende sus sables a los lados- Cuando te mate, te arrancare el corazón, y se lo mostrare a tus muertos ojos.- esto lo menciona con un terrorífico tono sádico.

DS SHADOW: No si yo lo hago primero.- responde sin la menor señal de miedo.

Entonces, Giovanni se abalanza hacia el erizo alado, y estando a la distancia necesaria, lanza un corte cruzado con sus espadas. Shadow logra defenderse, sin embargo uno de los demonios aprovecha la distracción de su amo, y lanza una esfera roja de su pecho. Este ataque logra dar al blanco, debilitando la defensa del erizo, cosa que aprovecho Giovanni para poder darle un corte en el brazo, justo cuando lo hace Shadow se retira del lugar. Mientras comenzaba a regenerarse, más demonios se lanzaron contra el logrando causar más heridas en el, pero de menor seriedad. Al instante, Giovanni desaparece en un repentino haz de luz azul, y reaparece frente a Shadow, para poder darle dos certeras patadas sin posibilidad de contraataque, seguidas de dos cortes de sus espadas, y un golpe final con su empuñadura, lanzándolo contra un auto.

GIOVANNI: como veras, he comenzado a dominar ese truquito tuyo del chaos control.- le dice burlonamente, mientras que Shadow se levantaba del vehículo gravemente abollado. Y justo antes de que Shadow intentara atacar directamente a Giovanni…

_MAY: Shadow. Tenemos que deshacernos de esos demonios antes de seguir peleando. Tele transpórtate a ellos rápido y acábalos._- en cualquier situación, que un humano, en especial ella, le digiera que hacer le hubiera molestado, pero vio que era una excelente idea.

DS SHADOW: hecho.

De inmediato, hace uso del chaos control, y desaparece en el usual destello azul. Giovanni pensó que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, con lo que puso en guardia. Sin embargo vio como poco, y rápidamente, sus soldados eran cortados por la mitad por Shadow, apareciendo, cortando, y desapareciendo, una y otra vez. En pocos segundos, prácticamente, todos los demonios fueron derrotados, y el erizo reaparece frente a su levemente sorprendido enemigo, a 5 metros de él completamente recuperado. Al instante, comienza a generar una esfera eléctrica negra entre sus cuernos.

DS SHADOW: ¡SATANIC LIGHTNING!

Rápidamente lanza su ataque contra su enemigo, quien recibió el ataque directamente. Apenas se recuperaba Giovanni del ataque ve como el erizo nuevamente estaba frente el, y recomienza con los zarpazos. Sin embargo, pronto el malvado demonio logra bloquear sus ataques, y al instante da inicio a su con contraataque, siendo mas devastador que los que hizo el erizo contra el. Pronto, de un fuerte golpe lo lanza directo al cielo. Al instante, se tele transporta por donde iba a pasar el erizo, para poder golpearlo con los mangos de las espadas, redirigiéndolo al suelo, chocando inevitablemente. Apenas Shadow se recuperaba del ultimo ataque de Giovanni, ve como este comenzaba a formar una enorme llamarada encima de el. Al alcanzar un gran tamaño, se dirige al erizo, aparentemente por última vez.

GIOVANNI: ¿alguna ultima cosa que decir?- de pronto, escucha una voz lejana, que no provenía de Shadow, y mucho menos de May.

¿?: ¡Yo tengo algo! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO IMBECIL!

Al instante, Giovanni ve como algo pequeño y brillante se dirigía a el. Apenas lo toco, causo una explosión que lo derribo, y por consiguiente, deshizo la enorme flama. Shadow al voltear, ve como se hallaba en el cruce peatonal un soldado de vestimenta moderna, en su hombro derecho se asomaba una placa de Coronel Mayor, mostrando que ese era su rango, portando un rifle GALIL con un lanzagranadas incorporado. Pronto, a sus lados aparecen un total de 5 soldados con M16 en sus manos. Algo extraño que noto en las armas, fue que estas brillaban un blanco muy parecido al de las garras de Shadow cuando las uso contra los soldados demoniacos.

Tardo poco para que Giovanni se levantara de donde cayo, y al hacerlo, ve furiosamente a los humanos que lograron hacerle daño. Estos últimos, inmediatamente comienzan a correr a la vez que abren fuego contra el demonio. El mencionado al recibir los disparos siente un intenso dolor, lo más cercano al causado por Shadow, y al mirar bien, ve como las balas lograban atravesarlo, a pesar que se regeneraba con gran velocidad. Enfurecido por lo capaces que son aquellos soldados, genera tres esferas de fuego, y las lanza hacia ellos. Estos ven el ataque acercarse, y velozmente se cubren detrás de los diferentes autos que había cerca, y de inmediato reemprenden el fuego, a la vez que Giovanni empezaba a lanzar pequeños haz de luz contra ellos.

Shadow, al ver como podían soportar el combate, se tele transporta hacia donde se encontraba el líder del equipo. Una vez con el, empieza su interrogatorio.

DS SHADOW: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y que hacen aquí?

CORONEL: ¡Estamos aquí por que en el centro de la ciudad hay una gran cantidad de civiles reunidos!- le grita debido al fuerte ruido causado por los disparos- ¡Serán usados para crear más demonios! ¡Ahí encontraras que están dentro de un enorme círculo rojo! ¡Creo que es lo mismo con todas las ciudades! ¡Eso utiliza para poder transformarlo, y todos están interconectados! ¡Pero solo puede usar un círculo a la vez! ¡Saca a la personas de ahí y destruye ese circulo! ¡Eso anulara al resto!- Shadow y May recordaron que la situación del circulo si fue vista por ellos, pero el que un soldado lo supiera les extraño bastante.

DS SHADOW: ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

CORONEL: ¡¿Eso importa? ¡Vete! ¡Nosotros intentaremos distraerlo!

DS SHADOW: Bien. Pero que no deje la ciudad. No hay que permitir que destruya la última columna adimensional.- Al instante, se vuelve a tele transportar, para evitar que Giovanni notara su retirada. Mientras que el Coronel apenas asimilo lo que dijo el erizo.

CORONEL: ¡¿Va a que?- entonces le grita al resto de sus hombre- ¡Chicos! ¡Esto ya se volvió código negro! ¡MATEN AL MALDITO BASTARDO!

Con esta orden, aumentaron la intensidad de los disparos, y continuaron con el ataque contra el villano anaranjado.

* * *

Mientras que Shadow, ya alejado del sitio, comenzó a volar a baja altura, buscando desesperadamente la acumulación de las personas.

DS SHADOW: ¿donde demonios estará el centro?…- se pregunta el erizo.

_MAY: prueba yendo al centro de la ciudad_.- comenta sarcásticamente la chica.

DS SHADOW: ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- contraataco el erizo con más sarcasmo.

Y en cuanto iba a contestarle May, escuchan un grito de terror, señal que por supuesto siguieron. En poco tiempo, llegan a una amplia zona, en la que vieron a las personas mencionadas por el militar, y ven como una mujer adulta tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos, como si hubiera visto algo espantoso, siendo tranquilizada por otras dos. Mientras que el resto de las personas veían temerosos al erizo, cosa que no le extraño. Y notaron que alrededor de ellos había algunos agujeros en el pavimento, y cerca de uno de ellos había rastros de sangre.

DS SHADOW: ¿Qué demonios…?- no puede acabar, pues comienza a sentir vibraciones que se intensificaban poco a poco.

En un cierto punto, el erizo salta hacia atrás, y de donde estaba parado, surge una enorme serpiente de acero, con una gran mandíbula llena de filosos colmillos, ojos color purpura brillante, con una gran de patas pequeñas a los costados. Ese monstruo le resulto bastante familiar a May, hasta que por fin lo reconoce.

_MAY: Shadow… es un steelix…_- le informa al erizo, con un obvio tono de miedo y preocupación.

DS SHADOW: creo que Giovanni noto que los pokemón si les serán útiles… May. Si no estas segura…

_MAY: no Shadow… solo así podremos liberarlo…_

DS SHADOW: como digas.- al decirlo se pone en posición de defensa.

El demonio pokemón inmediatamente suelta in fuerte rugido, a la vez que las puntas de sus patas salen disparadas, se regeneraba y volvían a ser disparadas. Los disparos fueron evadidos eficazmente y se lanza hacia su cabeza, dando fuertes zarpazos contra el. El pokemón se sacude con fuerza, pero no logra quitarse a su atacante fácilmente, por lo que dirige su cabeza al suelo. Shadow salta para no chocar contra la tierra, sin embargo, vio que lo que en verdad quería el pokemón, era volver a enterrarse en el suelo, haciendo que estuviera atento a cualquier señal de acercamiento. Sin embargo, pronto vuelve a salir, pero esta vez, logra aparecer debajo del erizo, capturándolo entre sus fauces, y empezando a cerrar su hocico. Pero Shadow no iba a dejar que lo comieran, así que desde adentro, comenzó a forzar al steelix a que abriera más su boca, lo suficiente para poder salir. Una vez conseguido eso, da un salto que lo saco de las fauces de la bestia.

Una vez que Shadow toco suelo, steelix comienza a acumular energía en la boca, y sin aviso dispara lo que parecía ser el ataque Aliento de Dragón. El erizo únicamente se cubrió con sus alas para poder protegerse del ataque, cosa que funciono, pero apenas volvía a extender sus alas, ve como el pokemón se acerco lo suficiente para poder embestirlo, arrojándolo e incrustándolo contra uno de los edificios. Apenas sale de ahí, ve como el pokemón empezaba a preparar el mismo ataque.

DS SHADOW: ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- entonces dibujo frente de el un triangulo y en sus puntas se formaron esferas de rayo, fuego y viento.- ¡SATANIC TRINITY!

Y de inmediato lanza el ataque contra steelix, justo cuando este disparo su ataque. La esfera de fuego choco contra el Aliento de Dragón, pero fácilmente la flama consumió el ataque, y continuo con su trayectoria, dando directamente contra el pokemón. Esto causo que se aturdiera con mucha fuerza, dejándolo vulnerable para un ataque final. Shadow corre a toda velocidad, hasta llegar frente a su oponente, y teniendo frente a el su estomago, a pesar del material del que estaba hecho, entierra con fuerza sus garras de ambas manos, y comienza a correr en el, con lo que empezó a cortar por donde pasara. Ya al llegar a la cabeza, da tres golpes de sus garras, una fuerte patada, y para finalizar, vuelve a enterrar sus garras, pero en esta vez, justamente en medio de sus ojos, al cabo de unos instantes, salta de ahí, aterrizando en tierra firme.

Una vez ahí, ve como el enorme monstruo comenzaba a caer, con dirección hacia donde estaban reunidas todas las personas que vieron la pelea, por suerte ellos lo vieron y se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo que el steelix cayera sin aplastar a nadie. En cuanto lo hizo, parte del suelo donde cayo se agrieto, alterando el cirulo en el que la personas estaban, y con ello perdió su brillo. Las personas no perdieron tiempo para agradecerle a su héroe, el primero fue un señor de edad avanzada.

SEÑOR: gracias por su ayuda. Estamos en deuda con usted. Es monstruo nos mantuvo vigilados todo este tiempo para que pasáramos por lo mismo que las ultimas personas que estuvieron dentro de ese circulo.- explico con alivio.

DS SHADOW: no agradezca nada. No sabemos si hay más monstruos cerca. Vallan a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargare de todo.

Todas las personas asienten, y se van corriendo del lugar. Una vez que el ultimo de ellos se marcho del sitio, Shadow piensa por donde ir, y se tele transporta de regreso donde dejo pendiente su batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el combate ya empezaba a favorecer a Giovanni, quien ya logro herir a dos de los soldados, y estos ya se les acababan la munición. En cuanto su enemigo comenzó a atacar con esferas de energía, se vuelven a refugiar dentro de uno de los edificios, llevándose consigo los heridos.

SOLDADO: ¡¿Por qué no enviaron a las unidades míticas para esta misión de vigilancia?- se queja el soldado por su situación. Pero antes de que su superior le regañara por su queja, aparece frente a ellos Shadow, quien miro extrañado el sitio.

DS SHADOW: te dije que era más a la derecha.- dijo al aire el erizo, cosa que extraño a los soldados, pero eso no detuvo al coronel de hablarle.

CORONEL: Veo que salvaste a las personas.- dijo esperanzado de que lo consiguiera.

DS SHADOW: así es. ¿Y Giovanni?

CORONEL: esta afuera.

DS SHADOW: ¿creen poder distraerlo un poco? Lo llevare a otro lugar.- en vez de responderle directamente, presiona un botón que estaba a un lado de su casco, hablando al parecer solo.

CORONEL: unidad PM TITO. Baja del techo. Ten listo el mortero- al volver a presionar el mismo botón, le hace una señal al soldado más musculoso, quien al verlo se preparaba para correr.

Giovanni ya estaba a pocos metros de donde entraron sus victimas, y de pronto ve como algo amarillo y pequeño caía del cielo, justamente en la entrada del refugio. Y antes de que se preguntara en voz alta que era, vio como el soldado fuerte agarraba rápidamente al bulto amarillento, y corría hacia el. Al estar a 2 metros de Giovanni, el soldado le apunta con el bulto, y de el rápidamente salía un gran cañón, del cual salió disparado una gran bala que impacto contra el demonio.

No lo hirió de gravedad, pero la explosión causada lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Shadow pudiera salir de su escondite, y sin que Giovanni se lo esperara, lo agarra del cuello, extiende sus alas, y se lo lleva volando a toda velocidad de la ciudad. Los soldados simplemente se quedan mirando al cielo, por donde se fueron aquellos seres poderosos. Sin embargo, ese silencio producido es interrumpido por una voz un tanto aguda y chistosa.

VOZ: ehhh… ¿ya me pueden bajar?

Y antes de que pudieran comentar acerca de esa voz, ven como algo estaba volando hacia la misma dirección que tomo Shadow. Así que el coronel saco unos biloculares y al ver que era, se sorprendió bastante.

CORONEL: ¡Ese es…!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shadow seguía llevando por el cuello a su oponente, en dirección opuesta a la que quería dirigirse su enemigo, alejándolo nuevamente de su meta. Esto fue notado con dificultad su némesis, quien intento zafarse del poderoso agarre del que era sometido, sin lograr ni una sola señal de ceder del erizo. Finalmente, llegan a una zona volcánica activa. Aunque parezca científicamente imposible, el volcán de la región se mantenía en erupción. En ese lugar, Shadow decidió que seria su último enfrentamiento, así que aun teniendo en sus garras a su enemigo, lo lanza hacia uno de los bastos ríos de lava que se estaban formando por la erupción. Giovanni se hunde inevitablemente en la lava, sin embargo, pronto sale de un impulso de ahí, aun teniendo algo de roca fundida en el, y quemaduras que sanaban rápido. El erizo baja de los cielos, cerca de donde Giovanni se situó.

GIOVANNI: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Shadow?- le cuestiona de forma burlona- somos dos demonios, con poderes infinitos, e inmortales. ¿Esperas que luchemos hasta que este universo se destruya así mismo por su propia inestabilidad, y sus habitantes se maten por la desesperación?-a esto solo Shadow pudo contestar.

DS SHADOW: si tu quieres ríndete.- con esto se termino la charla.

Los dos se veían ferozmente, como si ahora la competencia seria de quien tiene la más letal mirada. Al cabo de segundos de tensión, los dos estiran sus brazos izquierdos hacia atrás, y sus manos fueron rodeadas por energía azul, en el caso de Shadow, y roja en el de Giovanni. Una vez que ambos reunieron la suficiente energía, vuelven a estirarlos, pero hacia frente exclamar…

DS SHADOW/GIOVANNI: ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

Y en casi ni un segundo, ambos son rodeados por enormes cúpulas con los colores de sus energías, ambos impactando entre ellos, y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no ser consumidos por el opuesto. Era como si la técnicas de espacio y tiempo de ambos estuvieran enfrentándose entre si. Al cabo de largo segundos de duelo, comenzaron a mostrar señales de cansancio, por la gran cantidad de energía que estaban obligados a usar para continuar, pese a eso no tenían pensado rendirse.

Pronto, Shadow comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, y la energía que imponía en su técnica se desvanecía. Esto fue percibido por su oponente, con lo que comenzó a aumentar su poder, haciendo que su esfera comenzara a consumir a la rival. Shadow por la dificultad que ahora tenía, comenzó a arrodillarse, y sintiendo como ya casi iba a disiparse su ataque. Sabía que Si Giovanni conseguía ganar este duelo de congelación del tiempo, y estando tan agotado, podría acabar definitivamente con el. Antes de que sucediera eso, escucho nuevamente a May en su mente.

_MAY: ¡Shadow! ¡Levántate! ¡Tienes que seguir!_- le suplico la chica al guerrero.

DS SHADOW: ¿crees que es fácil?- comento sarcástico- tu no estas luchando… ya no puedo más…

_MAY: ¡Tienes que seguir! ¡Todo depende de nosotros!_

DS SHADOW: no… puedo… continuar… hasta yo se… cuando llego al limite… -se podía notar como Shadow tiraba la toalla, cosa que no agrado a May.

_MAY: ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Estamos muy cerca! ¡Puedes lograrlo!-_ pese a esas palabras, sentía como Shadow ya casi iba a deshacer su chaos control. Ya no sabía que hacer para motivar al erizo. De pronto, se le ocurrió que en vez de motivar, debía de insultarlo, darle en el orgullo.- _tienes razón. No se por que espere que un debilucho pudiera vencer a un simple sujeto._

DS SHADOW: ¿debilucho…?- abrió grande los ojos cuando escucho esa palabra. May noto esa reacción, y supo que tenía que continuar.

_MAY: si. Debilucho. Una debilucha, miserable, sucia, torpe, enclenque, mediocre, bueno para nada, incompetente…_- Shadow sentía como un extraño calor, uno que haría parecer al mismo infierno como el polo norte, crecer dentro de el. Obviamente era su ira que aumentaba por cada palabra que decía la persona que más odiaba_-… mal oliente, enana, rastrera rata ¡ANCIANA!_- esto ultimo definitivamente fue el toque de gracia. Pues, inmediatamente su cuerpo expulso una gran explosión de fuego, a la vez que su chaos control aumento de tamaño y poder, superando de golpe al de Giovanni, asustándolo. Y rápidamente se levanta, con una notable ira ardiente en sus ojos.

DS SHADOW: ¡Te demostrare quien es el anciano! ¡CHAOS CONTROL!

Y entonces, la esfera azul que genero, se expandió a una gran velocidad, consumiendo definitivamente a la de Giovanni, y golpeándolo con suficiente fuerza para poder tirarlo. Sin embargo, no cayo, pues inmediatamente que sintió como lo impacto, se congelo el tiempo: Shadow logro imponer su voluntad sobre el tiempo, y ahora Giovanni estaba bajo su merced. Una vez que vio esto, inmediatamente se golpeo la cabeza.

_MAY: ¡AUCH!_- se quejo, pues sintió el golpe como si le hubiera dado a ella.

DS SHADOW: Eso fue por decirme anciano. Ahora acabare con esto.- entonces, separo un poco sus pies, e hizo sus brazos hacia atrás, con lo que pronto sus garras comenzaron a ser rodeados por un aura blanca, poco después, cambio de color, volviéndose azul, y finalmente una amarilla. Justo entonces se podía percibir un fuerte temblor en la tierra, causado por la energía que había acumulado en sus garras.- ¡THIRTEEN FEARS!

Entonces, con una increíble velocidad, se acerco a su rival, y le dio una poderosa tajada, seguido de otra con mayor fuerza. Pronto, le da una fuerte patada que lo arroja hacia arriba, y salta para seguirlo. La fuerza de la patada no lo llevo muy alto, así que en cuanto llego a la altura máxima que podía llegar, Shadow desaparece. Y de repente reaparece a un lado de Giovanni, pero completamente azul y ligeramente transparente, como si de su espíritu se tratara, y con un fuerte golpe, lo atraviesa, no penetrándolo, pero si dejo una profunda herida, al instante desaparece. Y vuelve a aparecer en otro lado suyo, y hace lo mismo. Repite eso otras siete veces, y para finalizar, alrededor de Giovanni se pueden ver los nueve Shadow azules que lo atacaron en el aire, y como cada uno de ellos tenía diferentes posiciones para atacarlo. Entonces, todos lanzan su ataque al mismo tiempo, con lo que se produjo una gran explosión eléctrica, justo entonces el tiempo regreso a la normalidad. Y de la explosión, un rayo cayó al suelo, del que salió Giovanni disparado, y con severas heridas, y Shadow de un salto.

EL villano se levanto con bastante dificultad, sintiendo el cansancio de su duelo, pero eso no evitaba que se regenerara sin retraso alguno. También observo a su oponente como comenzaba a jadear por el agotamiento igual que el. Esta batalla ya duro demasiado, y hasta ahora el estaba perdiendo estratégicamente, pero no tenía intención de darle la victoria a su enemigo sin dar batalla. Tenía que derrotarlo para ser el soberano de todo.

Con esta idea en mente, alzo el vuelo con mucha prisa, tomando por sorpresa a Shadow. En cuanto Giovanni estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para apenas lograr visualizar el erizo, levanta sus manos al cielo, viéndose rodeadas por un aura oscura. En ese instante, el volcán de un solo golpe expulsa de su boca toda la lava que tenía preparada para salir, sin embargo, este no se derramo sobre el, sino que se fue directo hacia Giovanni, más en especifico, encima de el, donde comenzó a formarse una enorme esfera con la roca fundida. Cada vez aumentaba su tamaño, siendo el ataque más gigantesco que ha formado, incluso mayor a los que formo cuando era un demonio gigante. Una vez que reunió toda la lava del volcán, la esfera comenzó a tomar un brillante color purpura, a la vez que un aura con el mismo color lo rodeaba.

Ni Shadow ni May estaban seguros de sobrevivir si ese ataque llegara a darles, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a escapar. Aun así no debían dejar que ese descomunal poder los golpeara.

_MAY: Shadow. ¿Tienes una idea?_- pregunta preocupada.

DS SHADOW: Si. Pero necesito que intentes llevar todo lo que puedas de poder a mi mano derecha.

_MAY: de acuerdo. Lo intentare._

Sin decir más, ambos se prepararon para lo que iba a venir. El erizo inclino su cuerpo hacia su derecha, y su mano empezó a generar una pequeña esfera negra que crecía poco a poco. En cuanto su tamaño era mayor al de la mano del erizo, detuvo su incremento, y algunas piedras comenzaron a ser atraídas y absorbidas por la esfera. Poco después, ya cualquier cosa pequeña era atraída a la esfera, e incluso parecía que la luz era tragada por ella: Shadow había creado un agujero negro en su mano.

Esto no fue notado por Giovanni, quien estaba más concentrado en terminar su ataque. En cuanto lo vio terminado, acompañado de un grito, lanza su ataque hacia el erizo, empezado a caer de forma lenta. Shadow mantenía su postura sin importar que tanto se estuviera acercando esa enorme esfera de fuego. En cuanto la bola de lava purpura ya se encontraba a la mitad del camino, su creador comenzó a reír maniáticamente, pensando que ya tenia ganada la pelea. Pronto ya cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su cabeza, Shadow apunta su ataque hacia el enorme cumulo de fuego.

DS SHADOW: ¡GRAN ZERO!

Una vez dicho eso, la esfera sale disparada con una gran velocidad, y en cuanto choca contra la bola enemiga, la atraviesa sin ningún problema, haciéndola explotar, y continúa su trayecto. Giovanni se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que su ataque definitivo fue neutralizado, y se asusto cuando vio que se dirigía a el, y al ver como se expandió para alcanzar el tamaño de los tres metros, se vio imposibilitado de moverse por el shock. Con ello, la esfera choco, y atravesó a Giovanni, continuando con su rumbo, pero parecía que se llevaba una especie de aura naranja consigo, al cabo de un tiempo, el Gran Zero se volvió una gigantesca explosión.

Shadow observo como su enemigo, a pesar de seguir en el aire, estaba completamente estático, lleno por completo de notorias heridas, que en esta ocasión, no se cerraban. Señal que tomo Shadow para, guardar sus garras, e ir volando hacia el, y en cuanto pudo, le da un fuerte golpe en la quijada, luego, con sus manos juntas, le da otro golpe en la cabeza, seguido de dos puñetazos, y finalizo con un ultimo gancho, con lo que inminentemente el demonio empezó la caída, cosa que hizo que Shadow le diera la espalda.

Pronto, Giovanni recupero la conciencia, y completamente furioso y con un fuerte grito, realza el vuelo en el aire, y va con todo lo que le quedaba hacia Shadow. Este escucho claramente el grito, con lo que saca rápido sus garras de la mano izquierda, y apenas siente a su enemigo en la espalda, se da la vuelta, y con gran brutalidad, logra enterrar sus armas en el cristal de su enemigo, cosa que lo congelo por el miedo. Poco después, los retira con la misma fuerza, llenos de una extraña sustancia purpura, y sujetando algo brillante. Y lentamente eso lo acerca a la vista de Giovanni, quien seguía estático con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se tardo algunos segundos para que lo que sostenía Shadow brillara con mayor intensidad, y se transformara en el Cetro de las tinieblas. Esto termino de asustar a Giovanni, con lo que Shadow dice de forma superior.

DS SHADOW: te dije que lo haría primero…

Entonces, sin posibilidad de hacer más, Giovanni comienza a caer sin resistencia alguna, mientras era observado por su vencedor. En cuanto choco contra el suelo, al comenzar a gritar sufro un severo ataque de convulsiones, a la vez que su piel se agrietaba, y de las fisuras resplandecía una luz blanca. Y en cuanto s alarido llego a lo más fuerte que podía, todo su ser exploto enormemente. Esto hizo saber a May y a Shadow que por fin ganaron.

DS SHADOW: ¡Esto es todo, Giovanni! ¡La próxima vez! ¡Confórmate con querer gobernar el mundo!- Exclama con superioridad, orgulloso de lo que lograron.

_MAY: Shadow. Mira.-_ Le llama la atención la mente de la chica.

El erizo ve lo que quiso su compañera, y puede observar al Máster Poik volando hacia ellos, aparentemente sin mucha prisa. Una vez reunido con ellos, solo dice una cosa.

POIK: Hola… ¿de qué me perdí?

Mientras tanto, en todas las ciudades, las personas que eran acechadas por los demonios esqueléticos, y estos ya los tenían arrinconados, ven como estos de pronto caen al suelo, y se incineraban en un misterioso fuego azul. Las personas que tuvieron la fortuna de no encontrarlos, y pudieron ver toda la batalla desde sus televisores, festejaron al ver como su aparente destructor por fin fue derrotado, y como de pronto la señal de esta epica batalla se perdió, mostrando solo estática en las pantallas. Esto fue señal para que Ash y compañía, fueran a buscar a los dos miembros del equipo que no estaban con ellos.

* * *

La nave por donde iban reunidos todo el equipo de los héroes se encontraba volando al parecer sin rumbo fijo, ellos llevaban un tiempo buscando a sus compañeros. El problema era que su única pista para encontrarlos era que se encontraban cerca de la única columna blanca que ahora había, y que tal vez iban en camino hacia el centro de todo esto, si es que había.

KNUCKLES: Ya llevamos como media hora buscándolos, y no hay rastro de ellos.- afirmo el equidna, ya comenzando a desesperarse en esta búsqueda.

AMY: ¿esperabas que fuera simple? ¡Nos encontramos en una inmensa dimensión distorsionada, con ciudades, bosques, y todo revuelto! ¡¿Esperabas que vinieran directamente a nosotros?- antes de que el equidna pudiera responderle, se escucho desde un altavoz la voz de Melisa.

MELISA: ¡Los encontramos! Vienen directamente hacia nosotros.- al instante, se muestra una pantalla en la que se visualizan a Poik, junto con Dark Satanic Shadow, quien llevaba algo en los dos brazos, volando lentamente hacia ellos.

AMY: ni… te… atrevas… -advirtió la eriza al equidna, que tenia un enorme "¿me decías?" en su garganta.

Con el curso de la nave con dirección a los dos alados, en poco tiempo, estos últimos aterrizaron en la cubierta. El resto de los héroes dejan lo que estaban haciendo, para irse rápidamente a donde se estacionaron los recién llegados. Una vez ahí, ven que, o más bien quienes, llevaba el erizo: eran Giovanni y su Persian, que se encontraban inconscientes. Ellos regresaron a la normalidad, y estaban siendo llevados por su vencedor. Shadow, al pisar la cubierta, suelta "su carga" apenas pisa la superficie, pero a pesar de ello, los dos aun no despertaban. Con esta clara muestra de su triunfo, corren rápido para hablar con su salvador ahora.

SONIC: Shadow, May. Hicieron un buen trabajo. – este halago estaba acompañado por un guiño suyo, y un pulgar en alto. Y pronto ven como el cuerpo del erizo alado se preparaba para permitir hablar a la coordinadora.

_MAY: gracias Sonic._ –al instante, Ash es el siguiente en acercarse.

ASH: Estuvieron increibles. Ahora todo por fin termino. – una vez dicho esto, ahora era el turno de Shadow.

DS SHADOW: no… aun falta algo más… - y se voltea, para mirar arriba.

El resto imita la acción, y comprenden de qué hablaba el erizo. La dimensión aun no regresaba a la normalidad, y todos miraban fijamente la enorme esfera de luz, lo que parecía ser el centro del mundo distorsionado.

_MAY: Máster Poik, ¿con esta forma, podemos regresar mi dimensión a la normalidad?_ –pregunta la castaña, con esperanza.

POIK: vuelen a toda velocidad hasta el núcleo, para evitar que la energía los calcine. Una vez dentro, encuentren lo más llamativo y brillante, y atáquenlo con todo su poder. –con estas indicaciones, entendieron un indirecto "si" a la pregunta que hizo "el lado femenino" de Dark Satanic Shadow.

DS SHADOW: entendido. –en cuanto sus ojos vuelven a ser debido a su transformación, extiende sus alas para ir con su máxima velocidad hacia el centro del problema, mientras que el resto solamente ven como desaparece de sus vistas.

A pesar de su increíble rapidez, "los dos" tardaron unos minutos más que los que les tomaron ir de columna a columna. Pero eso no les impidió el por fin estar lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar su verdadero tamaño, el cual parecía asemejar el de una estrella joven. Pese a esta sorpresa, no desaceleraron ni en un momento, aumentaron su velocidad para poder atravesar la superficie de esa esfera sin problemas. Una vez dentro, sentían un leve calor, que conforme iban avanzando aumentaba su intensidad. Comprendiendo a que se refería Poik con "calcinarlos", siguieron su rumbo. Para suerte de ellos, por fin llegaron al centro antes de que empezaran a sentir mucho calor, y una vez ahí, se fijaron que en esa zona de la esfera, era templado. Al recordar su misión Shadow busca con la mirada lo que pudiera encajar con la descripción de Poik. No tardo mucho al ver en el núcleo, que era donde se encontraban "los dos", estaba el desaparecido templo de la Máster Emerald, y encima de esta, estaba flotando una esfera de energía azul, que en su interior estaba la esmeralda a la que se le dedicaba el templo.

DS SHADOW: bien, creo que encontramos lo más llamativo y brillante del lugar. –comento irónicamente el erizo.

_MAY: no se si debamos atacar eso, Shadow. ¿Qué pasa si destruimos también la Máster Emerald?_ –pregunta no tan convencida por lo que se tenía pensado hacer.

SHADOW: no te preocupes por eso. Me han dicho que esa no seria la primera vez que se hace pedazos esa piedra. Si esto sucede, ya se reconstruirá. Además, no tenemos otra elección –le dijo para deshacer la preocupación de su compañera "unida".

_MAY: cierto…_ -pronto, ambos despejan sus mentes para su siguiente movimiento.

Entonces, separa un poco sus piernas y dobla un poco sus brazos hacia arriba. Una vez hecho esto, comienza a gritar, y a ser envuelto por energía roja. De pronto los grilletes dorados, que originalmente eran sus anillos, se abrieron y cayeron al suelo, con lo que la energía del aura que lo rodeaba, se volvió más grande y de un color más intenso. Luego, rápidamente estira su brazo derecho con dirección de la gran esmeralda, y con la mano izquierda, sujeta su muñeca. Y rápidamente toda la energía que lo rodeaba se concentra en una pequeña esfera de su mano derecha.

DS SHADOW: ¡SHOTGUN CHAOS BLAST!

Y con este grito, salió disparado la bola que creo. Y a poco tiempo de haberse separado de su creador, se expandió en un enorme ataque rojo, el cual al impactar contra su objetivo, genero una enorme explosión de luz blanca que fue expandiéndose a gran velocidad, con lo que en pocos segundos oculto al erizo transformado, en su cegadora luz. Desde afuera, todos vieron como, aparentemente, la esfera, por ser blanca, empezaba a crecer críticamente. En poco tiempo, llego hasta donde se encontraba la nave de los héroes. Estos al verlo, no se movieron ni un centímetro, en vez de eso, se quedaron quietos, mientras que la luz pasaba de ellos, y les nublaba la vista con su luminosidad.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

En un escenario color gris, con una mésa plateada en el centro, se hallaban sentados May, y Shadow, viendo fijamente a quien viera esto.

MAY: hola, Soy May Balance del elenco de Pokemon...

SHADOW: y yo Shadow the hedgehog, del Sonic Team. Como Maldad sigue ocupado, nos encargo que dieramos sus escusas de tardar más de dos meses en subir este "otro" penultimo capitulo, y que dieramos un comentario a los que quizas esten leyendo esto.

MAY: siendo cinsera, fue muy interesante el vivir todas estas situaciones que se nos presentaron, algunas de ellas jamás las vivi antes.

SHADOW: El ser una completa inutil no fue una de ellas, ¿cierto?- comenta de forma burlona.

MAY: !Callate Shadow!- luego de gritar, aclara un poco la garganta para continuar.- Además, conoci personas que jamás pense en conocer.

SHADOW: cierto, lo mismo digo. Aunque la mayoria fueron humanos, y una en especial fue una verdadera tragedia griega el haberla conocido.

MAY: !¿podrias dejar de molestarme?

SHADOW: ¿quien te habla? Nunca di nombre.

MAY: !Eres un verdadero imbecil!

SHADOW: !Y tu una verdadera Tarada!

MAY:: !Ojala Giovani te hubiera matada!

SHADOW: !Y ojala te hubieras muerto en el precipisio!

MAY: !¿Quieres pelear?

SHADOW: !Si que eres lenta! !Tardaste en preguntar!

inmediatamente los dos se lanzan entre si para golpearse, con lo que detras de las camaras salen Omega Y Vector para intentar separar a los dos...

_[Imagen de Maldad cortando un cable con un rifle Lancer]_

**Disculpen, problemas Tecnicos...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...  
**

Volvemos a escena, con ambos personajes, pero con algunos bendajes y banditas en ellos.

MAY: Disculpen la interrupcion. Sigamos con las razones de la tardanza.

SHADOW: Como maldad menciono antes, ha tenido problemas, y ultimamente aumentaron. Pero eso si. Logro avanzar bastante en el ultimo capitulo. Y como quiere que comenten sobre este capitulo, es muy probable que para la proxima semana subira el final verdadero de esta aventura.

MAY: Bien. Soy May Balance...

SHADOW: y yo Shadow the hedgehog...

SHADOW/MAY: sin más que decir que...

**Este Fanfic continuara...**

MAY: aunque aun no se que es un fanfic.

.

..


	24. Un nuevo comienzo: Encontremos las C E

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de Maldad**

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL: UN NUEVO COMIENZO: ENCONTREMOS LAS CHAOS EMERALDS**

Al cabo de unos segundos de ceguera, la vista de todos comenzó a aclararse. Una vez que todo era claro, se sorprendieron en ver que la nave en la que estaban, se encontraba encima de Ángel Island, y a lado de esta misma, se encontraba el resto de la flota de Eggman, ubicado sobre las ruinas de la isla flotante. Todo estaba exactamente como había comenzado. Y al mirar al cielo, vieron como ya termino el eclipse, permitiendo ver plenamente al sol.

SONIC: ¡Si! ¡Lo consiguieron! –grita emocionado, mientras levanta el puño en señal de victoria.

BROCK: Shadow y May lo hicieron muy bien. – al mencionar a ellos dos, recuerdan que habían ido al núcleo de la distorsión, y al buscarlos con la vista, no los vieron.

ASH: ¿Dónde están? – pregunta a todos con preocupación.

MAX: ¡Miren arriba! – señalo el menor de los humanos hacia el cielo.

Todos voltean hacia donde indico el niño, y observaron un bólido envuelto en llamas, cayendo rápidamente pasando muy cerca de ellos, con lo que impacta contra la isla. Por este acontecimiento, todos fueron corriendo hacia el hangar, en busca de los transportes, pero Poik se fue volando por su cuenta.

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban en sus naves, Ash y Brock estaban en el Tornado X con Tails, y Knuckles con Omega en las alas, Max, y el antiguo equipo Rocket acompañaban a los Chaotix en su nave, y las chicas mobianas estaban en sus propias naves. Con la ayuda de Omega, lograron calcular donde cayo aquel aparente cometa: en las cercanías del Templo, por lo que ese era su destino.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, aterrizaron frente a las ruinas principales de la isla. Apenas bajaron de sus transporten, buscaron el objeto que aterrizo en ese lugar, excepto Knuckles, que se alivio que su Máster Emerald estaba como siempre. No vieron nada a primera vista. Pero pronto, se fijaron que un extraño resplandor salió en el interior de la jungla que rodeaba el templo, al parecer cerca, así que fueron al origen del fenómeno. Una vez ahí, ven un agujero en la tierra, causado posiblemente por el impacto, y dentro de el, estaban un tanto separados las personas que buscaban: May acostada de espaldas, y Shadow de lado con sus anillos cerca, ambos inconscientes, y en medio de los dos las esmeraldas verde y roja. Sin basilar, todos fueron hacia donde estaba la chica. Ash fue el primero en llegar, por lo que cuidadosamente la sienta mientras la sostenía, a la vez que la movía levemente para intentar despertarla.

ASH: May, despierta. Despierta May… Lo hicieron… - todos comenzaron a preocuparse por la chica, hasta que Omega habla.

OMEGA: Análisis confirmado. May Balance se encuentra en Salud estable. Solamente sufre de leve agotamiento. –esta noticia alegro y despreocupo a los presentes. Al esperar un poco, ven como su amiga humana comenzaba a despertar, aunque tuvo un poco de problemas para abrir los ojos, como si hubiera dormido un largo tiempo.

MAY: hola Ash. –dijo suavemente apenas logro abrir sus ojos por completo. Al ver que no corría un problema, su hermano le pregunta.

MAX: ¿estas bien?- pregunto aun teniendo algo de preocupación.

MAY: Si, Max. No te preocupes.- contesto aun un poco débil.

ASH: ¿te puedes levantar?

MAY: creo que si. – con ayuda de su amigo entrenador, comienza a ponerse de pie, con un poco de dificultad.

AMY: Vaya, es una sorpresa que no te hayas roto nada. ¿Qué a caso no caíste de ese barranco? – pregunta, aun con la duda de por que había logrado sobrevivir.

MAY: creo que si me había estrellado con el fondo. Aunque me siento bien.- hace algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, comprobando lo dicho.

SONIC: tal vez por haberte fusionado con Shadow, tu cuerpo se recupero gracias a que te volviste energía pura, y luego te re materializaste, y supongo que su regeneración también ayudo.- explico el erizo con la mayor lógica que pudo. Pero al mencionar esa respuesta con el erizo negro, May recordó todo lo que hizo estando unido a el. Además noto que ahora no lo estaba.

MAY: ¿Shadow, donde esta? –pregunta preocupada a los demás.

BROCK: esta por allá. –señala el criador en donde se hallaba descansando el erizo.

En cuanto a May, ella sin perder tiempo fue a donde le indicaron, se arrodilla a espaldas del erizo, y comienza a sacudirlo como hizo Ash con ella, con un poco de más fuerza, en un intento de despertarlo de su letargo.

MAY: Shadow despierta. ¿Puedes oírme? – pregunta en un intento de hacer que recobre el reconocimiento. Pero al escuchar un leve gruñido, empieza a aumentar la fuerza un poco. – Despiértate, Shadow. Todo acabo. –pronto, comienza a escuchar la voz del erizo.

SHADOW: cítate le mi sola… -dijo el erizo con un poco de dificultad.

MAY: ¿Qué Shadow? –ahora se preocupaba de que se volviera loco, por la frase inentendible que dijo. Pero luego ve como el rostro de Shadow se giraba para verla, mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

SHADOW: dije, Quítate de mi cola. – la castaña ve hacia abajo, y efectivamente, su rodilla estaba sobre esa parte del erizo, así que rápidamente se levanta para no seguir aplastándolo. Una vez hecho esto el erizo se levanta con un poco de dificultad, luego mira a su cola mientras la movía rápidamente, comprobando su estado.- Espero que no me hayas roto nada.

Los dos notan como el resto de sus amigos se estaban acercando con algunas sonrisas visibles, y leves risas, por la escena que acababa de ocurrir.

SONIC: peleaste a muerte con un demonio en varias formas y su ejército, y solo te preocupas por tu cola.

SHADOW: hablando de demonios, ¿Dónde esta Giovanni? –pregunto el erizo, al recordar el origen de varios de sus problemas.

ESPIO: no te preocupes, esta encerrado en la nave insignia. Lo entregaremos a la policía apenas los veamos. – Shadow escuchó esto atentamente, mientras seguía moviendo su cola.

MAY: Shadow, ¿quisieras dejar de hacer eso?- le solicita, pues ya le empezaba a molestar que siguiera revisando la condición de esa parte de su cuerpo.

SHADOW: estoy comprobando que nada se rompió. Con lo gorda que estas…

MAY: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE, CRETINO?- le reprocha, pues no le gusto esto ultimo.

SHADOW: ¡LO QUE OISTE, INEPTA!

MAY: ¡RETRACTATE AHORA MISMO!- le grita mientras acerco su vista un poco a la del erizo negro.

SHADOW: ¡¿O QUE?- la desafía haciendo lo mismo que ella. Ambos estuvieron mirándose fijamente, conservando sus miradas amenazantes todo el tiempo. Hasta que ella de repente sonríe maliciosamente, y unas cuantas pequeñas risas.- ¿De que te ríes?- en vez de ser respondido, vio como el de pronto se vio rodeado de una especie de luz roja, luego empezó a perder su color, mezclándose con la luz, y finalmente se volvió energía que se dirigió a la mano de la chica, específicamente, en la punta de una pokebola negra y roja que en estos momento sostenía.

MAY: de esto.- exclama triunfalmente mientras observaba este artefacto, que es el mismo que utilizo Giovanni para capturar al erizo. La presencia de eso sorprendió a todos. Y cuando empezaron a creer que May tendría un sirviente por media hora, se escucho un grito proveniente de la esfera, que reconocieron que pertenecía a Shadow.

SHADOW: ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!- le ordeno pese a su situación. Y sin importarle como es que pudo hablarle desde esa cosa, la chica responde confiada de su posición en esta pelea.

MAY: hasta que me respetes.

Mientras, el resto solamente veía como se daba a cabo un extraña pelea entre los dos, aun sin saber que demonios es posible que suceda.

ASH: nunca he oído de un pokemón que pudiera comunicarse con el exterior- dice aun extrañado por esto.

SONIC: tal vez esa cosa ya se descompuso, y solo sirve para encerrarlo. Sino Shadow no le reprocharía. – de pronto, Knuckles se distrae de esa situación extraña, y nota algo que faltaba.

KNUCKLES: ¿y que hay de los tres soquetes que nos traicionaron?

TAILS: están… -no pudo terminar por que no los vio. El resto noto esto del zorro, así que lo ayudaron en su búsqueda con la mirada, pero fue en vano. Ellos ya no estaban.

SONIC: ¿donde están esos tres?

ASH: debieron irse mientras estuvimos distraídos.

KNUCKLES: Bien por ellos. Por que ya me las iban a pagar por habernos vendido. –dijo furioso el guardián, al hacer memoria.

MAY: ¿Qué creen que va a ser de ellos? Ahora ya no son del equipo Rocket. –se cuestiona con curiosidad, aun teniendo prácticamente a Shadow en sus manos.

ASH: no lo se. Pero algo me dice que no será la última vez que los veamos…

BROCK: siempre vuelven a ti Ash… -dice no tan animado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bastante apartado de donde se encontraban Ash y los otros, estaban el trió que ha perseguido a pikachu desde que lo conocieron, los tres cabizbajos y un tanto deprimidos, a pesar de que su universo se salvo, mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

MEOWTH: no me molesta que se salvara el mundo, pero, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? –le pregunta tristemente a sus otros dos compañeros.

JESSIE: atrapar a pikachu ya no tiene caso. Ya no tenemos jefe para dárselo. –comenta con el mismo animo que su gatuno compañero.

JAMES: no tenemos trabajo, no tenemos dinero. ¿Cómo llenaremos nuestras barrigas? – en cuanto supieron que ninguno se les ocurriría algo, soltaron un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, la pelirroja pronto se reanima de pronto, y mira al cielo con ojos soñadores.

JESSIE: ¿Qué importa que no tengamos dinero? Hemos sobrevivido semanas de hambre, y salir vivos de enormes caídas. –menciona esto ultimo al recordar como varias veces salieron volando por explosiones, y vivieron para contarlo.

JAMES: es cierto. Nada puede detenernos. ¡Somos indestructibles! –comenta un tanto exagerado por la emoción que le infundio su compañera.

MEOWTH: Tal vez no ahora. Pero pronto Todo el mundo conocerá los nombres de Jessie, James y Meowth. –exclama a la vez que levantaba una de sus patas.

JUNTOS: ¡SI! –en cuanto a los humanos, imitaron la acción del gato. Pero en poco tiempo sus caras de esperanzas desaparecen, volviéndose de extrañeza.

JAMES: ¿Por qué el viento nos esta llegando desde abajo? –pregunta, pues sentía como el viento subía debajo de el.

JESSIE: ¿Por qué las montañas de hasta halla parecen estar creciendo? – en esta pregunta se notaba un poco de nerviosismo por parte de ella.

MEOWTH: ¿y por que me parece esto horrendamente familia?

Entonces, los tres voltean hacia abajo, con lo que recordaron una cosa, y descubrieron otra: Recordaron que Ángel Island era una Isla Flotante, es decir, muy separado del suelo; y que ellos en sus momentos de autocompasión, y motivación, caminaron por si mismos hasta el borde, y ahora estaban en caída libre, y juntos llegaron a una rápido, predecible y sumamente dolorosa conclusión: esto les iba a doler.

LOS TRES: ¡El ex equipo Rocket cayo sin pelear esta vez!

Y luego de unos gritos de miedo, se escucho un fuerte golpe…

* * *

Regresando con los héroes, o mejor dicho con Ash, quien se separo del resto para poder caminar por la isla flotante, ahora que la crisis por fin se había acabado. Sin embargo, pronto comienza a escuchar unos pasos, acompañados por unos golpes de algo en la tierra. Al dar media vuelta, ve a Poik con su bastón acercándose a el.

ASH: Hola Máster Poik. ¿Qué hace aquí? –le pregunta extrañado.

POIK: Solamente quiero relajarme un poco. –le dijo a la vez que se detenía frente a el, pero pronto su expresión cambia a una seria.- Pero, tengo algo importante que decirte.

ASH: ¿Qué es?

POIK: No te lo dije antes, por que pensé que no aceptarías la misión del Guerrero del rayo.

ASH: ¿a que se refiere?

POIK: Veras… ningún antecesor tuyo… pudo lograr llegar a la vejez.

ASH: se refiere… a que seré joven por toda la vida. –ante tal conclusión inocente que menciono el entrenador, Poik solamente pudo soltar una leve risa, antes de seguir con su postura seria.

POIK: jeje, no, Ash. Lo que quiero decir… es que todos los guerreros del rayo… han muerto en combate. –Con esta revelación, Ash quedo en Shock por algunos segundos.

ASH: pe… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿A cado no eran lo suficientemente fuertes?- pregunta tan pronto se recupera de la noticia.

POIK: No tiene que ver con la fuerza. Sino por una maldición. Algo que muchos consideran hermoso, es una cruel maldición que lleva a la muerte a todo quien haya ocupado tu puesto antes que tú. Espero que por eso, no abandones a May. –observo como el entrenador se mantenía pensativo, eso le preocupo, pues tal vez si se iba a escapar de esa responsabilidad que había aceptado cuando descubrió este detalle. Pronto, Ash por fin responde con mucha determinación.

ASH: Ya acepte esto, y no pienso dar marcha atrás. Además, jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara a May.

POIK: bien. Pero tengo que decirte que Giovanni no será el ultimo en querer la Esmeralda negra, o la Gema de Lava. Tarde o temprano alguien más lo sabrá, y será mejor que ustedes cuatro se preparen.

ASH: de acuerdo.

POIK: hay algo más. Es acerca del brazalete que tienes. –eso hizo recordar al entrenador del responsable de su incremento de poder durante la batalla.

ASH: es cierto, ¿pero como me dio más poder? –cuestiona a la vez que miraba a ese aparato.

POIK: No te dio poder. Te lo libero. Pero, será mejor que me lo regreses.

ASH: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –le extrañaba el por que tenía que darle a Poik lo que el mismo le dio.

POIK: Por que, eso, te involucrara en algo que puede costarte tu vida, y no me refiero a solamente morir.

ASH: ¿de que habla?- no comprendía que era lo que quería decirle

POIK: Ahora no puedo decírtelo. Si, tal vez te de más poder, pero, si quieres conservar lo que tienes, me lo regresaras. –Poik le estira la ala al entrenador, como si quisiera que el mismo se lo diera. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, Ash responde como anteriormente.

ASH: Quiero quedármelo… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudar a Shadow contra Giovanni en su ultima forma. Y si van a venir más como el, y si serán más fuertes, quiero serlo aun más. Y creo que si aprendo a usar el poder que me de esto, podre conseguirlo. –A pesar de lo que le dijo, Poik lo miraba aun serio, como si no le convenciera esta decisión. Pronto, con la punta de su bastón, comienza a tocar algunos botones del brazalete, con lo que de pronto empieza a brillar fuertemente. Al desvanecerse ese brillo, ese brazalete de apariencia tecnológicamente avanzada, se convirtió en un simple reloj digital azul oscuro de cuatro botones a los lados.

POIK: bien. Como quieras. Pero esto, hará que no llames tanto la atención. –el entrenador quiso quitárselo, para poder apreciarlo por completo. Pero, sin importar lo que hicieran, no podía quitárselo.- A, por cierto… no te lo puedes quitar.

ASH: ¿Qué?

POIK: Bueno, no de una forma simple. Primero relájate, y luego, presiona el reloj por algunos segundos, me refiero al centro. –El joven simplemente obedeció, y en cuanto hizo todo lo indicado, las cintas se abrieron solas, lo que le permitió tomarlo con la otra mano.- Si quieres usar más poder, simplemente intenta liberar lo más que puedas a la vez que lo tienes puesto, y presionas el centro del reloj solo una vez. E intenta no usarlo demasiado.

ASH: entendido. –responde simplemente a la vez que se lo pone de nuevo.

POIK: Sera mejor que me valla. Ya me despedí de la mayoría, y le deje a May algo para ustedes dos. Solo iré por algo, y me marchare.

ASH: ¿Qué? ¿Por que no pasa un tiempo más con nosotros? –le pide cortésmente a quien le ha ayudado mucho en poco tiempo.

POIK: mejor no. Tengo muchas cosas antes de salir de la región. Por cierto… ¿recuerdas la maldición de la que te hable? –Ash solamente asiente afirmándolo- No te puedo decir en que consiste, pero si como puedes evitar sufrirla… "Mantente cerca de May, pero, a la vez mantente lejos de ella…"- y sin más que decir, se va caminando en dirección contraria a la que miraba Ash, mientras que este no se molesto en verlo irse, en vez de eso se mantenía pensativo…

ASH: _"Mantenerme cerca y a la vez lejos de May" ¿Qué me querrá decir?..._ – pronto, la voz de Poik que le gritaba a distancia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

POIK: por cierto, mándale mis saludos a Delia… -el hecho de que el mencionara el nombre de su madre, hizo que diera vuelta para querer llamarle.

ASH: ¡Máster Poik! ¡Espere!... –pero al mirar por donde fue Poik, vio que ya no estaba, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.- ¿A dónde fue?... –suelta débilmente al aire esta pequeña pregunta. Pronto, escucha una voz femenina que nuevamente lo saca de sus pensamientos. De inmediato supo que era May.

MAY: ¡Ash! –El mencionado la ve acercándose a el, llevando con ella lo que parecían ser su espada guardada en una funda negra con detalles dorados. Y sorprendentemente también noto que la chica llevaba colgando un collar de cadena dorada que tenía colgando lo que parecía ser una cruz roja con una incrustación de una piedra del mismo color. En cuanto se detuvo frente a el, este le pregunta a la castaña.

ASH: May, ¿que es esa cosas?- pregunto señalando lo que escondía la hoja de su arma.

MAY: ¿esto? Poik me las dio para nuestras espadas. Así no tendremos que llevarlas siempre al descubierto.

ASH: y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta la tuya?- le cuestiono, también notando la ausencia de su arma.

MAY: cierto. La tengo aquí.- dijo señalando su collar.

ASH: ¿de que hablas?

MAY: ah, si, lo olvide.- al instante le extiende la espada a su acompañante y este la recibe sin dudar.- ahora sujeta bien tu espada. Luego piensa en un medallón.

Aun sin saber por que le pedía eso su amiga, lo hace, y en cuestión de algunos segundos, su espada comienza a ser rodeado de una cegadora luz, y sorprendido Ash, ve como comienza a perder su tamaño volviéndose más pequeño, y en cuanto la luz se desvaneció, vio como se transformo su arma en un pequeño medallón con forma de una cruz negra, con una piedra azul marino incrustada, y siendo aferrado a una cadena plateada. Este suceso en verdad sorprendió al entrenador.

ASH: ¿Qué paso?

MAY: Poik dijo que así podremos llevarlos sin problemas a cualquier parte. Si queremos usarlas, solo pensamos en sus verdaderas formas y decimos "Liberación". – le instruyo nuevamente su amiga.

ASH: ¿solo me buscaste por eso? Pudiste habérmela dado cuando regresara.- le cuestiona nuevamente.

MAY: Cierto, lo olvidaba. Tails me dijo que regresaras con el resto. Ya vamos a empezar a bajar a las personas de las naves.

ASH: de acuerdo.

Sin decir algo más, la sigue de regreso con el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, las dos últimas frases que le dijo Poik, aun lo tenían pensativo. Ahora más que nunca, le interesaba saber quien era el en realidad.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, Shadow, quien hace un rato fue liberado, una vez que se le paso el enojo a la coordinadora, también decidió pasear un poco por la isla, para despejar su mente por el gran número de batallas que tuvo en un solo día. Sin mencionar de que pensaba en que haría ahora, ahora que su enemigo de esa dimensión por fin fue derrotado.

SHADOW: bien… ahora que prácticamente volé por todo el mundo, me he fijado que no es tan horrible sus paisajes de este planeta. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión acerca de estos humanos. –se decía a si mismo mientras seguía caminando. Pronto, siente como alguien se acercaba lentamente a el por la espalda. Al voltear la vista, ve que era Poik.

POIK: si que difícilmente cambias de opinión, ¿cierto? –el erizo noto que el escucho su palabras.

SHADOW: ¿Qué hace aquí?

POIK: solamente vine para despedirme de ti. Solo faltas tu.

SHADOW: ¿A dónde va?

POIK: tengo asuntos pendientes fuera del lugar. Hiciste un gran trabajo, Shadow.

SHADOW: ¿acaso creyó que no podría? –dijo esto, mostrando que aun tenía orgullo.

POIK: por supuesto que no, joven erizo. Superaste mis expectativas. Solamente vine para que me entregues el cetro. –al hacer mención de eso, el erizo la saca de entre sus espinas, donde ahí lo guardo.

SHADOW: ¿Qué hará con el?

POIK: lo esconderé en donde tarden mucho en descubrirlo. Por desgracia, es imposible ocultar el cetro por siempre. De una u otra forma, algunos han podido encontrarlo desde que se separo del alma del demonio.

SHADOW: de acuerdo. –sin hacer protesta, el erizo estira su brazo hacia Poik, en espera que recogiera el tan peligroso artefacto que tenía en sus manos.

Poik lo tomo sin prisa alguna. Pero, en cuanto su ala tiene contacto con el cetro, de pronto todo en su entorno se inmoviliza, hasta el mismo Shadow se congelo por completo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. Sin embargo, al parecer Poik no se vio afectado por eso, pero aun así mantenía la pose sin moverse, observando fijamente la piedra que tenía el cetro. Pronto, comienza a pensar de una forma que parecía ser dirigida a alguien.

POIK: _se que me estas escuchando. No creas que no se que Giovanni era un títere, en tu intento de escapar de esa prisión. Sin importar que intentes, o a quien utilices, no dejare que escapes. Y aunque lo hicieras, esta generación será la elegida para acabar contigo, de una vez por todas._ –de pronto, comienza a escuchar una diabólica voz resonando en su mente.

_VOZ: no creas que yo no esté al tanto de esto, Poichraket. Y se que esta el riesgo de que ellos fracasen, si no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para conseguir que el cuarto corazón renazca. Y como veo, eso no sucederá._

POIK_: te aseguro que si eso llega a pasar, me asegurare de que te quedes por el resto de la eternidad en la cárcel que yo mismo te metí, aunque tenga que partirte en más partes de las que estas separado…_

Una vez pensado esto, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, justamente en este instante, Poik retira el cetro de la mano de Shadow, y la guarda en su túnica.

SHADOW: Adiós.

Dijo simple y cortésmente el erizo antes de irse del lugar, sin decir ni hacer otra cosa. Poik simplemente soltó una leve risa, por la actitud del erizo, antes de irse por una dirección diferente, pero, que lo llevaba a un lugar en específico.

* * *

Los héroes, sin Shadow por que el podría alcanzarlos después, abordaron en sus naves respectivas, y regresaron a la flota de Eggman, como menciono antes la castaña, tenían que bajar a todas las personas que habían rescatado durante la distorsión. Sin embargo, en cuanto abordaron la nave insignia, donde se encontraba la mayor agrupación de personas, se vieron rodeados por los medios que también estaban abordo. En un pestañar, ya se encontraban haciéndoles preguntas del mismo tema: de la distorsión. Cuestionándoles su relación sobre ello, y la identidad del guerrero demoniaco que lucho por sus vidas, y triunfo. Sin embargo, también se enfocaron en el erizo azul, quien relacionaron con el purpura en llamas, y al entrenador, que fue avistado por lanzar ataques de aura, más a parte de su titulo de campeón de Isshu.

REPORTERA: Ash Ketchum. ¿Es cierto que usted era ese joven que volaba junto a los otros dos seres? –esta pregunta iba dirigida obviamente al entrenador, quien no sabia como explicar eso.

ASH: bueno… supongo que si…. –de inmediato otro reportero se lanzo hacia el erizo azul que lo acompañaba.

REPORTERO 2: disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted? –el aludido respondió sin problemas, gracias a que estaba familiarizado con estas situaciones.

SONIC: para empezar. Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Y antes de que pregunten… si. Yo soy el erizo purpura de fuego. –al instante, una reportera logra pasar por la muralla de la prensa que se había formado, y se dirigió al frente y directamente a las dos "celebridades".

REPORTERA: ¿podrían explicarnos que fue lo que ocurrió, y como es que se soluciono?

Los dos de azul no pudieron dar sus explicaciones, por que algo, o más bien alguien que con una gran velocidad se lanzo a la entrevistadora, que al tenerla cerca la toma de la mano y la mira con ojos soñadores. Si creen que fue Vector… pues están equivocados y locos. Era Brock.

BROCK: una mejor pregunta seria por que nos vemos después de todo este desastre, nos encontramos. ¿Acaso será por el destino? ¿O una hermosa coincidencia?- esto lo dijo con su intento de voz galante habitual. El resto solamente lo veía con una gota en la nuca. May solamente dirige su vista hacia su hermano menor.

MAX: esta bien, ya voy.- les responde la mirada, sabiendo a que se debía.

Sin embargo, apenas iba hacia Brock para su reprimenda personal, ve como de pronto este recibió un golpe morado en la retaguardia, y un poderoso golpe en el estomago. El morado era lógicamente de su Croagunk, pero les sorprendió que el otro ataque proviniera del equidna Rojo, Knuckles. La victima de los ataques solamente se retorcía de pie por ello.

BROCK: ah… me llego dos por uno… - y sin más se cae, aun por los efectos de los golpes. Y sin más que hacer, tanto como el pokemón venenoso y el guardián se lo llevan arrastrando del lugar, cada quien sujetándolo de una pierna, siendo seguidos por los demás con la vista.

KNUCKLES: debería avergonzarte el decir esas estupideces…- l e regañaba a Brock mientras se lo llevaba. Los demás seguían viendo esto sin poder creerlo.

MAY: me parece que alguien más tomo tu lugar, Max…- soltó la coordinadora nuevamente dirigiéndose a su hermano.

MAX: así parece.- pronto Sonic, que también había contemplado esto ocurrido, logro zafarse de los reporteros, dejando atrás a Ash, para ir con los Balance.

SONIC: no me extraña que le interesara "el trabajo".- comento haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.- es muy divertido hacerle daño físico.- lo dijo recordando cuando lo conoció.

MAX: se a lo que te refieres.- le dice, dándole la razón.

Con esta última frase todos los amigos comenzaron a reír, al saber que el criador ha encontrado un chaperón de otra dimensión.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba empezando a ocultar entre las montañas, dando a saber que ya estaba atardeciendo, para cuando el último de los rescatados estaba en tierra firme, al igual que las naves pequeñas de Tails y demás. La policía había llegado minutos atrás, y ahora dos de ellos se estaban llevando a Giovanni, quien estaba esposado de manos y pies, mientras que otro se llevaba su Persian, que tenía unos sacos en las patas, por medio de un bozal, para evitar que intentara ayudar a su amo en cualquier intento de escape. Metieron a ambos prisioneros en dos camiones policiacos blindados diferentes, e inmediatamente se fueron para evitar retrasos. Los héroes al ver esto, dieron por hecho que todo por fin acabo.

ASH: lo conseguimos…- soltó el entrenador con alivio.- por fin termino…

SONIC: creo que es todo.- menciona sin ser entendido por los demás.- es hora de irnos…

ASH: ¿Qué? ¿Se van?-le cuestiona, sorprendido por lo que dijo.

SONIC: pues si. Giovanni fue derrotado, con ello todo el equipo Rocket, y tenemos las esmeraldas. Podemos regresar a casa.- sin embargo, con lo que dijo el erizo, Tails objeto.

TAILS: eh, Sonic, creo que tenemos un problema.

SONIC: ¿cual Tails?

TAILS: no tenemos todas las esmeraldas. Solo dos.

SONIC: ¿Qué?- le sorprendió bastante lo que dijo su mejor amigo.- pero si hoy obtuvimos la última.

KNUCKLES: Si. Pero "cierto erizo azul" las uso para volverse "cierto Dark Súper erizo".- Sonic no entendía a que se refería, hasta que en su mente se visualizaron vagas imágenes que mostraban lo que había hecho cuando se transformo en su forma oscura.

SONIC: ah, si… ya me acorde- dice con nerviosismo.- supongo que tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo más para volver a buscarlas.

VECTOR: pero Cream tiene que regresar con su madre- menciona de repente el líder detective.

CREAM: pero yo quiero quedarme a buscar las esmeraldas, señor Vector.- le contesta, aun conservando un tono cortes.

VECTOR: Cream, debes volver a tu casa, para eso vinimos. Tu madre ha estado preocupada desde que viniste aquí.- antes de que la conejita volviera a hablar, el camaleón le habla a su jefe.

ESPIO: eh, ¿Vector? Creo que ya vivimos esto antes, y no quiero que termine como siempre.- con esto, EL cocodrilo recuerda los problemas que siempre han vivido por esta misión cuando siempre la tienen.

VECTOR: de acuerdo- por fin dice después de pensar la situación.- pero creo que seria bueno que le pidieras permiso a tu madre personalmente. – La niña asiente feliz de que lo apruebe.- Tails, ¿me podrías dar las esmeraldas?

TAILS: por supuesto.- sin objeción, le entrega las gemas que tienen bajo su poder.

CHARMY: oye jefe. ¿Y lo del general?- le susurra por lo bajo al cocodrilo, recordando la primera razón por la que estaban en ese universo.

VECTOR: tranquilo, Charmy. Ya le pedí al Robot que nos quemara un disco de lo que ha visto en esta ultima semana, incluyendo a Eggman. Sera suficiente para mostrarles a los militares que fue lo que ha estado haciendo.- contesta confiado de que en esta ocasión pudieran ganar algo.

Una vez que los cuatro estaban en la nave "El silencio", la nave comenzó a elevarse en el aire, y una vez al llegar a cierta altura, comienza a moverse hacia el frente. Pronto Espió choca las esmeraldas entre si, con lo que un portal verde se abre frente a ellos, y ellos entran sin problemas, poco después el agujero se cierra.

SONIC: espero que a Shadow no le moleste que les diéramos a los Chaotix las dos esmeraldas.- comenta gracioso el erizo.

MAY: Hablando de el… ¿A dónde fue?- el resto también nota su ausencia, y al no encontrarlo con la vista ya supieron que ocurrió.

AMY: seguramente debió irse. Siempre le gusta estar solo.- comenta con un leve tono de enojo.

ASH: ahora que lo dices, tampoco veo a Melisa…

BROCK: y no hemos visto a Poik desde hace horas.- continuo el criador. El resto solamente se pregunto que habrá sido de estos dos últimos mencionados. Mientras que entre los arboles del lugar, Shadow los observaba a todos seriamente, y al cabos de unos instantes, les da la espalda, y se marcha sin ser visto por nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la nave insignia de la flota de Eggman, el aludido se encontraba en el interior de la cabina de control, con una mesa de ajedrez frente el, y al otro lado de este, se encontraba nada menos que Poik, quien desde hace un tiempo comenzó a golpear contra el piso con su bastón con diferentes ritmos. Al parecer ambos estaban jugando, ambos perdieron pocas piezas, y se encontraban en un duro empate.

EGGMAN: ¿Por qué recurriste a mi?- dice de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a Poik.

POIK: ¿que dices?- le pregunta a la vez que avanza una de sus piezas, y sin dejar con su golpeteo.

EGGMAN: ¿Por qué me elegiste para esto? Hace dos meses llegaste de la nada a una de mis bases, me contaste todo lo que podías, y me pediste que me llevara al menos dos esmeraldas a esta dimensión, me pediste que creara esas espadas con sus especificaciones. ¿Por qué?- al finalizar mueve otra pieza, y Poik deja de hacer ruido con su bastón.

POIK: era obvio que ellos te seguirían, era la única forma para llevarlos para que luciera como un accidente. Tenía que probarlos. Aunque no fue muy ortodoxo la forma en la que le sacaste energía a Shadow.- avanza un de sus peones antes de continuar.- además, veo que tu necesitas un cambio. Se que en el fondo eres una buena personas. Y también sobre las pruebas que has hecho.- Eggman mueve un caballo para comer uno de los alfiles de su contrincante.

EGGMAN: Lo que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos me hizo pensar sobre mi vida. Por eso llegue a la conclusión de retirarme del negocio de dictadura y conquista mundial. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres que me involucre en esa guerra tuya?

POIK: no quiero que te involucres ahora, solo hasta que llegue a ti. Y de por que a ti, por que… a veces las piezas más pequeñas, son las más importantes.- Y sin decir más, con un simple, pero hábil movimiento, uno de sus peones acorrala al rey del científico, sin posibilidad de algún movimiento defensivo.- Jaque.- Eggman gruñe frustrado con la simple movida con la que fue vencido.

EGGMAN: quiero la revancha.- exige no conforme con el final.

POIK: creo que mejor en otra ocasión. – con el rechazo se levanta de su asiento, y se dirige a la salida. Pero apenas la puerta se abre automáticamente, se detiene en seco, y sin voltearse le vuelve a hablar.- Una cosa más… "Hay que escuchar lo que uno no dice".

Y sin más que decir, sale de la cámara, cerrándose la puerta tras el. Eggman se quedo quieto en su lugar, pensando un momento las palabras de Poik. Al cabo de un rato, se dirige a una de las consolas, y de inmediato reviso lo último que grabo la cámara de seguridad de esa misma sala, y teniendo activo el audio, se enfoco solamente en los golpeteos que daba su último invitado. Al instante supo que se trataba de clave Morse, pero a la vez dentro de ese código, hubo otros tres que debió descifrar, cosa que no le tomo mucho. Una vez conseguido eso, le sorprendió lo que ese mensaje decodificado decía, tres palabras que lo perturbo: "_Evacua el Planeta_".

Unos instantes después, en el exterior se vio como de repente todas las naves que componían la flota empezaban a dar media vuelta, y a irse del lugar. Esto fue visto por alguien en el interior del espeso bosque, quien portaba una especie de espada gigante, viéndolo con una expresión de tristeza. Y una vez que la flota desaparece de su vista, ese individuo se marcha caminando, sin decir nada.

* * *

La retirada de las naves también fue vista por los héroes, causando curiosidad en algunos, y a otros de ellos preocupación.

ASH: ¿Por qué se habrá ido Eggman?- se cuestiona el entrenador.

AMY: Seguramente se largo para poder planear alguna de sus maldades.

SONIC: No importa, tarde o temprano lo volveremos a ver. – dice sin preocupación, pues pensaba que si eso ocurría, no estaría tan aburrido en ese universo.

MAX: ¿Qué vas a hacer Omega? ¿Iras tras el?- el robot se mantuvo viendo hacia donde se fue las naves de su creador cuando le pregunto eso. Y pronto vuelve a mirarlo.

OMEGA: Negativo. Mi misión de asegurarlo, junto su hermana, aun no ha concluido. Tengo que escoltarlos a su hogar para dar por terminada la misión. Luego decidiré que hacer.- le responde con su habitual tono serio.

MAX: Cierto. May, tenemos que regresar a casa rápido. Seguramente nuestros padres estarán muy preocupados después de todo lo que paso. – le informa a la aludida.

MAY: eso significa… que hay que despedirnos.- concluyo sonando un poco triste, cosa que fue percibido por todos.

ASH: Supongo que si…- responde ocultando mejor que su amiga su pesar.

BROCK: Creo que no importa tanto. Podemos visitarnos entre nosotros. – menciona para intentar reanimar a sus compañeros.

TAILS: Y podemos hacerlo cuando queramos con el Tornado X.- apoyo al criador en su intención.

ASH: cierto. – responde ahora más alegre por lo que dijeron los dos anteriores, mientras que la coordinadora solamente asiente con una sonrisa.

Poco después, Omega tenia en sus brazos metálicos a May, y a Max en la espalda, ya estaba listo para irse de ahí. Les permitió a los hermanos Balance despedirse por última vez de los demás.

MAY: listo Omega, podemos irnos. ¿Pero por que debemos irnos así?- pregunto aun extrañada, después de despedirse de sus amigos.

OMEGA: Mis cálculos indican que podre transportarlos a su hogar en aproximadamente una hora y doce minutos de esta forma.- contesto lógicamente.

MAX: Entonces, vámonos.

EL robot comienza a andar lento, y conforme avanzaba aceleraba el paso, hasta que le fue posible encender sus propulsores y empezar a deslizarse a gran velocidad. Ash junto a sus amigos continuaron despidiéndose con las manos, hasta que los tres se les perdieron de vista. Después de dar un suspiro, Ash se dirige nuevamente al resto.

ASH: ¿y ahora que van a hacer, chicos?

KNUCKLES: no se ustedes, pero yo me voy a mi isla, antes de que cierta murciélaga intente robar mi...- al no termina de hablar por que voltea para mirar a la persona de la que hablaba, y se sorprendió al no verla.- eh, ¿A dónde se fue Rouge?- al instante Sonic señala hacia un lado con una sonrisa burlona. El equidna ve la dirección indicada, y furioso ve como la ladrona blanca ya se dirigía a la isla flotante de Knuckles.- ¡Maldita Ladrona! ¡Vuelve aquí!- grito con cólera.

Y sin más espera, y sin despedirse de nadie, corre a toda prisa para poder evitar que ella logre capturar su preciada sin que el de pelea. Todos sueltan una pequeña risa nerviosa por esto, a excepción de Sonic que se mantenía con la misma mirada de antes.

SONIC: bien. Supongo que Knuckles quera quedarse en Hoenn.

TAILS: ¿y nosotros?- pregunta el zorro sin tener idea de lo que seguirá.

SONIC: ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Tails? Nos quedaremos en este mundo. Encontremos las esmeraldas. ¡Y que nos divirtamos en el camino!- Responde lleno de energía, y con la misma actitud fiestera que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Y esta alegría fue contagiada por el resto.

ASH: Si. Cierto Sonic. Y yo les ayudare en lo que pueda.- le menciona feliz de poder estar con estos nuevos amigos un tiempo más.

AMY: Gracias, Ash. Entre más seamos, será todo mejor.- agradece gentilmente.

BROCK: Bien muchacho, creo que es hora de regresar a Kanto, Ash. ¿Me podrían llevar con ustedes?- pide a los mobianos, pues noto que con su avión llegaría más rápido.

TAILS: Claro ¡Todos aborden el Tornado X!

TODOS: ¡SI!

Sin más preámbulo, ya una vez que Tails, Amy y Brock entraron a las cabinas, y Sonic se acostara en la cola del avión, este enciende los motores, agarra velocidad, y se separa del suelo. Alzando vuelo, y con dirección hacia las islas naranja (N/A: espera… ¿Qué?).

ASH; eh, ¿Tails? Kanto queda para el otro lado.- informa con nerviosismo al piloto.

TAILS: jeje… perdón…

Y en cuanto el Tornado X corrige su rumbo, ahora hacia Kanto, sus tripulantes tenían solo una idea que compartían todos en la mente: El principio de este viaje, seria el de muchas aventuras.

FIN... por ahora.

* * *

**ANUNCIO DE SOMBRA DE MALDAD**

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**, antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a quien quiera que ha leido hasta el final de este, mi primer fic, que empeze hace más de un año, y por fin ha concluido. Y especiales gracias a quienes me han mandado reviews, en especial a **Tifon the Hedgehog**, comentando acerca de los capitulos que he subido. PEro también quisiera pedir perdon por que, en el capitulo pasado, se menciona que era probable de que terminaria hace más de 4 días. pese a que continuo con mis problemas de mi ocupacion, no tengo excusa para este retardo, después del ultimo que tuve de casi tres meses.

Y ahora, sobre mi siguiente trabajo. No tengo una fecha aproximada para su salida, puesto a que yo deseo que mis fics esten más pegadas a las series de las que trata, y con la salida de una nueva temporada de Pokemon (N/A: no se si esto los fruste o los alegre, pero sin ofender a los del ultimo grupo, ya me esta empezando a molestar), ha hecho de que me vea obligado a ponerme al tanto de ella, y pensar en los ajustes que trendre que hacerle a mi siguiente Fic **"Generales Pokemon"**, en el que tendra más presente las batallas pokemon, por lo que no prometo que sera proximo. Sin embargo, empezare a trabajar en lo que puede de el.

Nuevamente les agradesco a los que al menos se han parado a leer esta creacion mia, de todo lo que tengo de alma, y les deseo buena salud, y suerte, en sus vidas.


	25. Epilogo: un fin, más comienzos

Todos sabemos que vivimos en un gran universo, pero que pasa si este no es el único. Que tal si existen otros que rodean el nuestro. Pero nos asusta pesar que hay en ellos. Y si nosotros estuviéramos en peligro… ¿irían sus habitantes a ayudarnos?

**Sombra de Maldad**

* * *

Uno pensaría que con todo esto, que ya termino todo, que el tiempo en el que tomaría encontrar las siete esmeraldas, para poder realizar el viaje de regreso a Mobius, sería muy tranquilo, aburrido si quieren. Pero… están equivocados. En realidad, en este día sucedieron muchas más cosas, que dejaban claro que el fin de esta aventura, sería el inicio de muchas más. Empezando por lo que ocurrió con Giovanni, que se encontraba en un camión blindado de la policía, con dirección a ser juzgado, y encarcelado de por vida, o eso parecía.

Se encontraba completamente callado, y absolutamente decepcionado, por no poder cumplir su meta más asediada.

GIOVANNI: _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... ¿Todo era perfecto?... ¿Qué hice Mal?_ -ese mar de preguntas fue evaporado por completo, por una diabólica voz que resonó por toda la mente del ahora prisionero.

_VOZ: ¡Intentaste Traicionarme!_ -el escuchar de esa voz, asusto mucho a Giovanni. No por la sorpresa, sino más bien, por que la reconocía.

GIOVANNI: _tu… ¿pero que?..._ –ahora su voz dejo de ser deprimida, para volverse llena de terror. - _¿de que habla?_

_VOZ: ¡No te hagas el inocente!_ - grito nuevamente esa voz invadido de cólera, por el intento de parecer inocente, por parte del dueño de la mente por el que se comunicaba.- _¡Te advertí que estaría al tanto de todos tus avances! ¡Te prometí un lugar en mi trono! ¡Con la única condición de que me libraras de mi prisión! ¡Y ASÍ ME PAGAS!_

GIOVANNI: _puedo explicarlo…_ - cada vez se escuchaba más temerosa la voz de sus propios pensamientos.

_VOZ: ¡SILENCIO!_ –con esa exclamación, acallo por completo la mente de Giovanni, ahora imposible de volver a levantar la palabra. Cosa que permitía a esa voz seguir hablando.- _¡Y para colmo! ¡No solamente planeaste mantenerme encerrado, mientras usabas mi poder! ¡Sino, que por TU CULPA, ahora la guardiana y el demonio han logrado la Chaos Unification y el Gran Zero en muy poco tiempo!_ –pronto logra recuperar su habilidad del habla, pero solo para decir una palabra apenas a lo bajo.

GIOVANNI: pero…

_VOZ: ¡no tienes escusa! ¡Te di información! ¡Te di mis secretos! ¡Y te di MI PODER! ¡Y a pesar de que comenzaste a quitarme más poder! !Te atreves a presumrlo al transmitir tu batalla por todo MI MUNDO! ¡Y Fallas patéticamente! ¡Y ahora!... ¡Pagaras!... ¡POR ESO!_

Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, en un último intento de defenderse, su cabeza comienza a sufrir un intenso, y casi infernal dolor de cabeza, cuyo dolor parecía ser de 1000 lanzas oxidadas enterrándose lenta y dolorosamente en todo su cuerpo, pero concentrado en un solo punto. Y además, empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pero aun así, seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor con la misma intensidad. Era como, si le estuvieran arrancando su mente de su ser.

El alarido de sufrimiento, provocado por este proceso, no paso por alto por los dos policías que iban en la cabina del camión. Al no saber que ocurría con su prisionero, el copiloto mira a través de una ventanilla que era lo que pasaba. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el criminal bajo su custodia, caía de golpe, completamente inmóvil.

COPILOTO: ¡Se ha desmayado nuestro preso!

CONDUCTOR: ¿Qué dices?

En cuanto su compañero le dijo lo que vio, había sospechas por parte del conductor, así que detuvieron el vehículo blindado, para revisar si era verdadera la condición de Giovanni. Con armas a la mano, entraron donde se encontraba encerrado y tirado el criminal, y pronto, ven que era verdad. Entonces, inmediatamente regresaron a la cabina y tomaron la radio de comunicación que tenían.

CONDUCTOR: ¡Aquí camión blindado 379! ¡Mi prisionero ha sufrido un desmayo repentino! ¡Muestra débiles signos vitales! ¡Necesito que me indiquen un hospital a donde deba llevarlo!

Sin perder tiempo, arranca con todo lo que puede, y se va tan rápido como puede, para intentar mantenerlo vivo, y así que sufriera su castigo. Sin embargo, ellos dos no sabían que, o quien causo esto…

* * *

Regresando a Hoenn, en un hospital, alguien estaba saliendo de la entrada principal. Ese alguien era Paul, quien por fin le dieron el alta. Ya era de noche cuando el por fin partía de su refugio en todo ese tiempo. Desde lejos se veía que no estaba conforme con su salida. Su mente aun estaba siendo abrumada por el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Shadow. La idea de la facilidad con la que derroto a su Electabuzz, y a el también, lo frustraba, y al saber, por las noticias, que se encontraba herido cuando hizo eso, aumentaba su furia.

PAUL: no me importa si ese erizo nos salvo a todos. No pienso descansar, hasta poder vencerlo. De una, u otra forma. – la ira era entendible en estas palabras dichas al aire.

En cuanto dijo esto, ya se encontraba muy apartado del hospital, y estaba caminando a lado de un hermoso y extenso rosal. Pero de pronto, sin saber por que, esta barda natural comenzó a incendiarse sin razón aparente. Esto alerto al entrenador, y en cuanto este se preparaba para sacar a su Gliscor, y así aprovechar su ataque de arena, el fuego comenzó a crecer aun más. Y como si tuviera voluntad propia, empezó a expandirse a los lados, y así rodeo al joven en un gran círculo en llamas. La intensidad del fuego dejaba en claro que un solo pokemón no iba a ser suficiente. Y en cuanto se preparaba para sacar, al ya pensado pokemón, y otros más, una parte del aro de fuego comenzó a separarse como si fuera una puerta. Una vez llegado a un cierto punto, alguien entra. Era un hombre de 2 metros de alto y de ojos rojos, cabellos plateados, se veían algunas y poco notables facciones de vejes en su rostro, mostrando se encontraba aparentemente en los inicios de esa etapa de la vida, llevaba como vestimenta una túnica color vino. El sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba pesado, y lento.

Paul veía que ese sujeto se acercaba a el, a la vez que una pequeña rosa, que al parecer fue la única sobreviviente, caía frente de el. Y también observa como ese tipo la pisa como si de un asqueroso insecto se tratara, y detiene su marcha justamente ahí. Pero lo que sorprendió más a Paul, fue que en cuando se detuvo, un humo oscuro surgía debajo del pie que aplasto la flor.

VIEJO: ¿quieres poder, verdad?- pregunto el sujeto, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado.

PAUL: ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta manteniendo la defensiva y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin miedo alguno. Esto fue notado por aquel sujeto, con lo que mostro una sonrisa.

VIEJO: soy… quien te va a ayudar a zacear esa sed de poder… que fortalece tu corazón y alma…

Entonces, las llamas que rodeaban a ambos, crecieron hasta medir los 7 metros. Una vez que llegaron a esa altura, comienzan a extinguirse drásticamente. Una vez apagada la ultima flama del lugar, ya nadie se encontraba ahí. Habían desaparecido…

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en un valle carente de vida, solamente había tierra muerta, y arboles completamente secos. En ese lugar, se encontraba un ser, cuyo cuerpo era ocultado por una armadura tecnológica con aspecto demoniaco, de 2 metros de alto, y un casco polarizado con diseño compatible. Al parecer meditaba su situación, pero no se encontraba solo. Alguien, con una armadura al igual que el tecnológica, pero de diseño simple, y con una altura inferior a la del primero por 15 centímetros, se acercaba firmemente a el, y una vez frente a frente, se arrodilla con la mirada hacia abajo.

¿? 1 (Armadura demoniaca): ¿Qué se te ofrece, discípulo mío?- pregunto con tono sereno.

DISCIPULO (Armadura simple): maestro, se ha confirmado que el Lord Barry 380 ha caído en combate.

MAESTRO: ¿a manos de quien?- pregunta con sorpresa.

DISCIPULO: el Máster Poik, maestro.

MAESTRO: ¿tenia soporte DDST?

DISCIPULO: negativo. Inteligencia ha confirmado que no hay instaladores enemigos, y los únicos DDST de la dimensión solamente se han enfocado en la vigilancia. Aun piensan que ya no hay nada que les ofrezca esta dimensión.

MAESTRO: entonces Poik vino por su misión propia… -al decir lo ultimo guarda un tiempo de silencio, que es interrumpido por su aparente alumno.

DISCIPULO: también me han informado que la flota de exploración que le dimos al tal Giovanni también ha caído.

MAESTRO: muéstrame a los responsables.- el discípulo presiona un botón que tenía en su muñeca, y con eso de una lámpara que había a lado de su casco, se proyectan a Sonic, Ash, Poik, y el resto en grupo, junto a los Hunters de Eggman. El maestro se enfoco en los robots, Ash y May, y pronto sonríe.- excelente.

DISCIPULO: ¿Qué dice maestro? Perdimos a un hermano. Varias naves de exploración. No obtuvimos a los sujetos. Nuestra súper unidad Aracab y miles de androides fueron destruidos por simples seres. ¿Y dice que todo esta bien? –se escuchaba indignado y con un tono de falta de respeto, pero el mayor no lo toma de mal.

MAESTRO: si. Al igual que tu, lamento la perdida de un valioso Lord. Pero, eso no significa que no obtuvimos nada.

DISCIPULO: ¿a que se refiere, maestro?

MAESTRO: sabemos que esos niños, están aptos para la batalla, y aun no han sido reclutados. Y además… ¿vez esos robots grandes? – dice señalando a los hunters.

DISCIPULO: si, pero ¿Qué tienen?

MAESTRO: simple… hemos encontrado el nuevo diseño de nuestras unidades mecanizadas. ¿Han revisado el aislante del que están hechos?

DISCIPULO: si. La información escaneada de las cámaras de seguridad de la nave insignia logro ser transferida a control antes de caer. Y no lo creerá. Esos robots hubieran soportado 3 disparos del Aracab antes de sufrir algún daño significativo.

MAESTRO: desarrollen el aislante y comiencen a implementarlo en nuestras unidades mecanizadas. – Luego guarda unos segundos de silencio antes de seguir hablando.- como te he dicho, "Una derrota, es solo un retraso en la victoria absoluta", "Y si pierdes, trata de ganar algo para ganar la próxima vez". Puedes retírate.

DISCIPULO: si, maestro.

Sin nada más que reportar, el ultimo en dialogar se levanta de su lugar, y se aleja de su maestro. Nadie que los hubiera visto lo creería, pero estos dos, eran parte de algo más grande, aun más que lo que vivieron todos los héroes de ambas dimensiones en toda su vida…

* * *

Mientras que en una ciudad, en la misma región, la cual estaba lloviendo de manera más o menos fuerte, alguien que vestía un impermeable negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los cuales estaban expuestos, con lo que se deduje que era una mujer con un vestido debajo del impermeable, se encontraba saltando sobre la ciudad. Me refiero a que saltaba de edificio en edificio, sin ser notado por las personas quienes estaban reponiéndose del susto que se llevaron por todo lo acontecido en ese día. Ella, no les tomaba importancia, y seguía su rumbo con la vista al frente.

Pero de pronto, una segunda figura aparece, de un tamaño mucho más inferior a la mujer, encapuchada como ella. Este llega de lado a la mujer, y embistiéndola la derriba en medio de un salto, con lo que ambos comenzaron a caer hacia un callejón. Sin embargo, ambas personas lograron caer de pie, con lo que se vio que el recién llegado tenía pies de ave. Una vez los dos en el suelo, se quedan quietos, con sus miradas fijas entre ellos. Pasaron varios segundos en el que el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las gotas de lluvia impactando. Parece que no había nadie que presenciara este enfrentamiento.

Una vez que se comprobó esto, el ser pequeño es el primero en dirigirse a su oponente. Esta al verlo, estira rápidamente sus manos hacia los lados, con lo que de las mangas salieron dos pequeñas pistolas con silenciadores, y una vez apuntado con ambas armas a su oponente, abre fuego a discreción. El pequeño ágilmente esquiva cada bala con facilidad, con lo que llega pronto a la mujer, para darle una tremenda patada que la lanza a una pared, pero ágilmente se gira para que sus pies redujeran el impacto, y con estos en la pared, se impulsa hacia un contenedor de basura. Este estaba repleto, no obstante, la mujer lo empuja en medio del callejón, y con el se cubre, para seguir el tiroteo.

Apenas las balas comenzaron a volar por el lugar, el pequeño empezó a evadir nuevamente los disparos, y a buscar cobertura, cosa que no podía, pues el depósito era lo único que se podía usar con ese fin. Por lo que no le quedo de otra, que salir directo a su asaltante, por así decirlo. En cuanto observo esto la armada, mejoro su puntería para intentar detener a su contrincante. Sin embargo, esto no basto, pues al estar cerca del basurero, da un gran salto, con lo que pasa por encima de la cobertura improvisada, y aterriza detrás de la mujer. Y con esta oportunidad, de dos patadas lanza las dos pistolas a los lados, desarmándola, y con su pata la sujeta de su impermeable, para luego lanzarla hacia atrás. En esta ocasión no logro caer de pie, por lo que obviamente aterrizo de espaldas. A pesar del golpe que sufrió por el impacto, logra ponerse de pie, comienza a buscar algo en el suelo con la vista, y finalmente logra visualizar una de las pistolas que tenía, así que se lanza lo más rápido que puede para lograr tomarla y poder seguir su defensa.

Sin embargo, apenas logro sujetar su arma del mango, inmediatamente siente la punta de un pequeño cañón pegado en su nuca. El pequeño enemigo fue más rápido que ella, tomo la arma restante, y se acerco a ella para tenerla amenazada a punta de pistola literalmente. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición, sin importar que la lluvia siguiera empapándolos, por varios instantes de tensión. Hasta que el pequeño por fin habla…

¿?: Has perdido mucha condición. El hecho que ya no tengas esa misión, no significa que debes dejar de entrenar… -la mujer espero algunos segundos, antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa…

MUJER: a pesar del tiempo, aun insiste en enseñarme, Máster Poik…- el pequeño por fin se quita la capucha que ocultaba su cabeza, revelando que era el plumífero que ayudo a Ash y compañía desde hace pocos días. -¿a que ha venido? –pregunta con curiosidad, a la vez que se ponía de pie, y Poik le devolvía espacio.

POIK: bueno. En realidad vine aquí para obtener algo de inspiración para mi siguiente libro. Los paisajes que me ofrecen esta dimensión son muy exóticos. Pero…

MUJER: descubrió a los nuevos elegidos…- esto lo menciona con una voz muy apagada.

POIK: exacto. Te enteraste por la batalla, ¿cierto?

MUJER: todo el mundo lo vio… - nuevamente se escucha triste

POIK: cierto… - para el le fue imposible pasar por alto el animo en el que se encontraba su acompañante- por eso vine a buscarte. Se que te sientes frustrada al ver que la pequeña ahora tiene tu lugar, y te sientes responsable de esto. Te advertí que "Los Observadores" no tienen consideración con nadie.

MUJER: pero… -se vio imposible de objetar, pues fue interrumpida.

POIK: ¡No tienes escusa! Y no quiero que lo culpes a "él" por esto. En primer lugar, tu no acepaste la muerte de tu Guerrero, pero si la condición que te impusieron para revivirlo. Además, te dije que de una u otra forma, cumplen los acuerdos en ambas partes… - con ese último regaño, ella no pudo buscar alguna defensa.- pero bueno. También tengo que avisarte que el lobo y el demonio, junto a sus amigos, tendrán que quedarse un tiempo más. Por eso te pido que si vez a Shadow, el nuevo demonio, en la casa Balance, lo vigiles, pero sin que el se de cuenta. El puede elegir el camino erróneo con todo el sufrimiento que lo atormenta, y necesitara toda la ayuda posible. La parte de que no se de cuenta debe ser sencillo para ti. Te lo encargo.

MUJER: entendido… pero creo que tarde o temprano tendré que encarar a May, y decirle la verdad de por que fue elegida…

POIK: Si, ella o el hijo de Daniel tendrán que saberlo cuando sea necesario… -hace una breve pausa, para mirar hacia el techo de uno de los edificios que tenían a los lados.- espero volverte a ver pronto, Mona…

Sin decir nada más, Mona toma su arma que estaba en el poder de Poik, guarda ambas en sus mangas, y simplemente se va caminando a la salida del callejón. En cuanto Poik, este solamente se desvaneció en un flash de luz amarillo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sin embargo, durante toda esa platica, no eran los únicos presentes. Ya que una vez que se marcho Poik, se asomaron un pequeño grupo de soldados. Ellos eran los soldados que habían ayudado a Shadow durante su última batalla. El coronel del equipo presiona un botón de su casco, y comienza a hablar, al parecer le hablaba a la nada.

CORONEL: Control, aquí coronel mayor Thompson del escuadrón DDST 0953. ¿Me recibe? –al cabo de pocos segundos de espera, comienza a escuchar una voz a lado de su oído.

_CONTROL:_ _aquí control. Lo recibo fuerte y claro. ¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes, mayor? Perdimos su señal de repente. _

CORONEL: es una larga historia, y debo decírsela al capitán. Esta disponible.

_CONTROL: aquí se encuentra._ – el coronel espero unos segundos antes de que respondiera su superior.

_CAPITAN: Aquí el Capitán General. ¿Me quiere decir que rayos ocurrió con ustedes? Desaparecieron en un segundo. Y no pudimos contactarlos._

CORONEL: Señor, lo que ocurrió, fue que se creo una súper dimensión el la dimensión en la que paro el objetivo, lo que imposibilito el poder comunicarnos.

_CAPITAN: ¿Nazers?_

CORONEL: negativo. El responsable fue un criminal civil, por lo que entendemos. A pesar de que enviaron una flota a luchar, eran solo viejos colonizadores.

_CAPITAN: ¿luchar contra que, coronel?_

CORONEL: otras naves. Tecnológicamente estaban iguales, pero seguramente no contaban con personal capacitado para enfrentárseles.

_CAPITAN: ¿era aliado?_

CORONEL: ni un conocido. Bueno, creo que eso no es del todo cierto señor. Me parece que hay alguien emparentado con alguien que conoce, señor…

_CAPITAN: ¿Por qué lo dice, soldado? ¿Tuvieron contacto con ellos?_

CORONEL: negativo. A pesar que el objetivo se encontraba ahí, aun no lo localizábamos. Pero tenemos la idea de quienes fueron los que tripulaban esas naves. Le daré la lista con los respectivos historiales de algunos en el reporte de la misión.

_CAPITAN: y hablando de la misión, ¿ahora si localizaron a mi maestro?_

CORONEL: si. Pero lo perdimos. Señor, creo que el ya sabe que estamos aquí…

_CAPITAN: el supo que estaban ahí desde que llegaron. Al menos agradezcan que si desea que lo sigan._

CORONEL: señor, aun no entiendo por que siempre hay que mandar un grupo DDST a seguir al Máster Poik. Su alto rango le permite ir a donde quiera sin límite alguno.

_CAPITAN: no es decisión mía, es decisión del consejo. ¿Algo más que deba informarme, coronel?_

CORONEL: si. Hemos confirmado que el proyecto "Caos del infierno" se encuentra temporalmente en esta dimensión.

_CAPITAN: ¿Cómo que temporalmente, coronel?_

CORONEL: viene incluido en el informe que le enviare. ¿Quiere que lo transportemos a la base general?

_CAPITAN: Negativo. Mientras que el consejo no lo sepa, no será necesario. Concéntrese en su misión. Y sobre ese criminal civil que menciono, ya me encargare de el._

CORONEL: afirmativo señor. Escuadrón 0953, fuera. – y vuelve a presionar otro botón de su casco para finalizar esa conexión. Una vez finalizado, voltea a sus soldados, y uno de ellos le habla.

SOLDADO: señor, ¿se suspende la misión?

CORONEL: no, soldado. La misión sigue en pie. Tenemos que localizar, y seguir… al Ancient Máster Legendario.

Y con un repentino flash de luz, provocado por un relámpago de la lluvia, esos soldados desaparecieron, sin dejar señal alguna de su estancia ahí.

* * *

Y por ultimo, y lo que marcaria como el inicio de la aventura que encararan muy pronto nuestros héroes, en un lugar muy lejano de donde ocurrió la mayor parte de esta historia, en la isla Shamouti, en la región de las islas naranja. Ahí, en una zona inhabitada por humanos y apartada del pueblo local, se encontraba un sujeto completamente encapuchado por una túnica beige oscuro, teniendo solamente expuesto el brazo izquierdo. Al parecer, desde que llego, dibujo en la tierra un círculo con varias marcas en su contorno y su interior, y este mismo circulo formaba parte de una alineación de otro círculo, conformado aparte por nueve piedras.

Una vez que a su parecer había terminado, se para en el círculo que dibujo, y extiende su mano expuesta hacia el centro del círculo mayor, esto antecede una especie de conjuro que recita.

SUJETO: ¡Por el poder de Dialga y Palkia! ¡Suplico a nuestro señor que me permita conectarme a mis hermanos! ¡Ya estamos listos! ¡Cumpliremos nuestro juramento!

Entonces, el círculo donde estaba situado comienza a brillar de una luz blanca. Además, las piedras que había colocado comenzaron a despedir una especie de luz de varios colores, que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma humana, y al igual que el, mantenían anonimato con capuchas cubriéndolos iguales, pero solo uno tenía detalles dorados en su túnica. Poco después, todos, excepto el de túnica única, se arrodillan ante este último.

SUJETO: líder, he terminado con la liberación de los prisioneros en mi zona.- le informa a quien esta el pie, quien se confirma que es el líder.

LIDER: excelente. ¿Y que me dice el resto? – al voltear a los demás, estos solamente asienten- esplendido. Y por mi parte, Isshu ha sido liberado. -Al instante, otro de los "presentes", habla, mostrando de que era en realidad una chica.

CHICA: tuvimos problemas por esa distorsión dimensional, pero eso no nos detuvo.

LIDER: Esa distorsión nos indica que debemos acelerar la penitencia de la humanidad. Hermanos míos, es hora de que se elija quien tendrá la obligación de limpiar el mundo del pecado humano, cumpliendo la penitencia de la humanidad. –una vez dicho esto, en el centro del círculo de rocas apareció una flecha de luz dorada, formado desde los diez puntos que componía el círculo. Inmediatamente, los diez "presentes" exclaman a la vez.

TODOS: ¡Señor Arceus! ¡¿Quién es digno de cumplir la promesa del castigo mundial?

Pronto, esta flecha comienza a girar, como si se tratara de una ruleta. En la velocidad en la que iba, era difícil ver a donde apuntaba. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzaba a perder velocidad, con lo que cada segundo, era uno menos que se tomaría para detenerse. Al final, se detiene en el encapuchado de la isla Shamouti.

LIDER: Arceus ha hablado. Eres el elegido.- le señalaba al escogido.

SUJETO: acepto con dignidad mi destino.

LIDER: lucha firme, y que nada te detenga, General G7 (N/A: Pronunciación: YI SEVEN, o sea en ingles).

Este solamente hace una reverencia, antes de que las ilusiones de los presentes se desvanecieran. Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, se retira del sitio, dejándolo como lo dejo el, preparándose mentalmente para su objetivo, sin saberse cual era…


End file.
